Daleka droga do domu
by Marasme
Summary: AU. Kurogane, znakomity wojownik, na skutek ataku oddala się od swojego miasta - Nihon. Nie wiedząc, gdzie jest próbuje wrócić do domu. Droga powrotna nie będzie ani szybka, ani łatwa. Kurogane&Fay, chociaż po drodze pewnie przewiną się jeszcze inne pary ;]
1. Daleko od Nihon

Takiego szturmu jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie przeżyli. Hordy bestii nacierały ze wszystkich stron i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej niszczyły barierę otaczającą Nihon. Pojawiły się nagle, znienacka i całkowicie zaskoczyły mieszkańców miasta. Owszem, potwory zjawiały się często i wojownicy potrafili je przepędzić, jednak zazwyczaj były to pojedyncze przypadki. Zwabione zapachem ludzi podchodziły do bariery, gdzie szybko zostawały pokonywane przez strażników strzegących granicy miasta.  
Dzisiejszy atak był masowy. Bestie nacierały ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie, a ich liczba z każdą chwilą wzrastała.  
Kurogane odciął głowę jednemu z potworów, ale nie miał czasu na odpoczynek, ponieważ od razu zaatakowały go dwa następne. Ciął mieczem nieustannie i w pewnym momencie stracił rachubę, ile bestii zdążył już zabić. Jednakże, niezależnie od tego, jak wiele trupów leżało wokół niego napierających stworzeń zdawało się nie ubywać.  
Niebo stawało się różowe, gdy słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem. Walka trwała już długo, wojownicy byli wyczerpani, a nic nie zwiastowało szybkiego końca.  
- Kurogane!  
Ninja odwrócił się słysząc znajomy głos. Souma próbowała podejść do niego, jednak nie potrafiła przebić się przez tłum bestii i ludzi walczących między nimi.  
- Księżniczka Tomoyo jest coraz słabsza! – zawołała, starając się przekrzyczeć odgłosy bitwy. – Niedługo nie będzie już w stanie utrzymywać bariery i bestie dostaną się do miasta!  
Kurogane zaklął. Nie było dobrze i sytuacja z każdą minutą stawała się gorsza. Dopóki istniała bariera otaczająca miasto ludzie byli bezpieczni. Strażnicy walczyli przy granicy, a pozostali mieszkańcy znajdowali się poza zasięgiem potworów. Jednak, jeżeli Tomoyo starci siły, bariera zniknie i wojownicy nie będą w stanie powstrzymać tylu bestii przed dostaniem się do środka.  
- Idę do niej! – zawołał do Soumy. – Dasz sobie tutaj radę?  
Dziewczyna przytaknęła i wskazała w kierunku innych strażników pokazując Kurogane, że nie zostawi jej samej bez niczyjej pomocy. Mężczyzna skinął głową. Nie zwlekając dłużej przekroczył barierę i pobiegł w stronę pałacu.  
Kiedy dotarł do miejsca, gdzie Tomoyo odprawiała rytuał nie tracił czasu na pukanie tylko gwałtownie pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka.  
Tomoyo klęczała na podłodze, odwrócona do niego plecami. Ręce miała złożone do modlitwy i chociaż Kurogane nie widział jej twarzy był pewien, że jej oczy są zamknięte. Księżniczka była skupiona i skoncentrowana na utrzymaniu bariery tak bardzo, że nie usłyszała jego gwałtownego wtargnięcia.  
Kurogane miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie albo przynajmniej doświadczył déja vu. Już raz widział kapłankę, tak samo osłabioną i wyczerpaną, starającą się ze wszystkich sił ocalić miasto i jego mieszkańców.  
Kiedy jego matka umarła był jeszcze dzieckiem i nie potrafił jej pomóc. Nie mógł jednak dopuścić, aby ten sam los spotkał Tomoyo. Nie pozwoli na to, by po raz kolejny bliska mu osoba straciła życie z tego samego powodu!  
- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał podchodząc do kapłanki i wyrywając ją z transu.  
- Kurogane? – głos Tomoyo był słaby, ale mimo wyczerpanie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. – Byłam pewna, że tu przyjdziesz.  
- Mh – wojownik mruknął w odpowiedzi. – Obiecałem, że będę cię ochraniał.  
Kapłanka posłała mu pełne sympatii spojrzenie. Otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale wydobył się z nich tylko cichy jęk. Tomoyo straciła równowagę. Kurogane złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął delikatnie.  
- Nic ci nie jest?! – zawołał. Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała przez moment, próbując odzyskać siły.  
- Bariera słabnie, Kurogane – powiedziała w końcu. Chwyciła dłoń ninji i popatrzyła na niego zmartwiona. – Jeżeli bestie będą na nią dalej wpadać, nie wytrzymam. – Znowu jęknęła, ale tym razem odtrąciła dłonie Kurogane, które chciały ją przytrzymać i wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji, przygotowując się do kontynuowania modlitwy. – Potrafię wytworzyć inną barierę, znacznie silniejszą od tej. Potwory się przez nią nie przedostaną i będzie się ona utrzymywać przez długi czas - powiedziała zmęczonym głosem.  
- Co trzeba zrobić, abyś ją utworzyła? – zapytał wojownik.  
- Spróbuj powstrzymać bestie, aby nie ocierały się o obecną barierę. Inaczej nie będę w stanie jej zmienić.  
Kurogane przytaknął.  
- Odgonię je od bariery – obiecał. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.  
Kapłanka uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
- Uważaj na siebie, Kurogane.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Starał się wyrzucić z myśli obraz matki, leżącej na podłodze, nieruchomej i martwej, zwłaszcza, że w pewnym momencie jej twarz zamieniła się w twarz Tomoyo. Kurogane zacisnął gniewnie pięści. Nie pozwoli na to, aby kapłance stała się krzywda!  
Kiedy dobiegł do granicy miasta zauważył, że sytuacja zbytnio się nie zmieniła. Bestii wciąż było pełno, poza tym wielu strażników leżało nieżywych lub rannych.  
- Nie rób takiej posępnej miny, Kurogane! – Souma pojawiła się obok niego trzymając w dłoni ociekający krwią miecz. – Jest jedna dobra wiadomość. Nic już nie wybiega z lasu. To są wszystkie bestie.  
Ninja pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie ulgi.  
- Co z Tomoyo? – zapytała dziewczyna.  
- Musimy odciągnąć te poczwary od bariery. Wtedy ona wytworzy nową i walka się zakończy.  
- To nie jest takie proste, Kurogane! – krzyknęła wojowniczka. – Jak chcesz to zrobić?  
Kurogane rozejrzał się. Wszyscy walczący skupieni byli przy barierze starając się ze wszystkich sił odganiać od niej bestie. Poza tym, tam było najbezpieczniej. Gdyby spróbowali oddalić się od niej nie mieliby wielkich szans na przeżycie. Jednakże odwrócenie uwagi potworów było jedynym rozwiązaniem.  
- Jak wiele z nich posiada skrzydła? – zapytał Soumy.

Nim zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć między nimi stanął ogromny stwór i zamierzył się próbując przebić pazurami pierś wojownika. Kurogane uniknął ciosu i wyciągnął szybko swój miecz.  
- Chiryu Jinenbu!  
Jego atak był tak silny, że razem z napierającą na niego bestią zlikwidował kilka innych. Kurogane uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się próbując zlokalizować Soumę. Dziewczyna stała kilka metrów od niego. Pochylała się nad rannym mężczyzną i próbowała zaciągnąć go wewnątrz bariery, poza zasięg potworów. Kurogane podbiegł do niej i chwycił strażnika, szybko zanosząc go w bezpieczne miejsce.  
- Siedem! – krzyknęła do niego Souma. – Tych ze skrzydłami jest siedem. Jest ich niewiele, ale są najsilniejsze.  
- Powiedz innym, aby je zabili! – zawołał do niej. - Niech tylko jednego zostawią przy życiu!  
- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytała go, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi, gdyż ponownie zostali rozdzieleni.  
Kurogane wytarł pot z czoła i zaatakował ponownie. Kątem oka widział, jak Souma przekazuje jego polecenie dalej. Liczył na to, że wojownicy jak najszybciej uporają się ze skrzydlatymi bestiami, i że Tomoyo wytrzyma przez ten czas.  
Kiedy Souma pojawiła się obok niego oznajmić, że zadanie zostało wykonane, słońce całkowicie już zaszło.  
- Daj mi swoją linę – powiedział do dziewczyny i próbował w ciemnościach namierzyć ostatniego potwora posiadającego skrzydła.  
- Po co ci ona? – zapytała wojowniczka. Spojrzała w kierunku, w którym patrzył Kurogane i zamarła.  
- Chyba nie myślisz… - szepnęła. – Kurogane, to szaleństwo! Zginiesz!  
Ninja już jej nie słyszał. Trzymając w dłoni linę biegł w kierunku ogromnej bestii, której ciało pokryte było bordowymi łuskami. Kilka strzał przeleciało nad jego głową i ugodziło w potwora stojącego mu na drodze. Souma osłaniała go, by mógł jak najszybciej dobiec do celu.  
Stanął przed bestią z wyciągniętą liną. Granatowe ślepia spojrzały na niego wściekle. Kurogane szybko wziął zamach i wbił miecz między łuski na nodze potwora. Bestia zaryczała wściekle i machnęła ogonem, ale wojownik zdołał uniknąć uderzenia. Związał szybko linę i zarzucił ją na pysk potwora wywołując u niego furię. Bestia szarpnęła głową. Zaczęła wymachiwać łapami, ale Kurogane nie puścił liny. Nie poluzował uchwytu nawet w momencie, kiedy poczuł, jak ostre szpony wbijają mu się w ramię, targają ubranie i rozszarpują skórę. Jedną ręką wyciągnął miecz z nogi bestii i ponownie ugodził ją, tym razem w brzuch. Bestia przechyliła głowę do tyłu, a wojownik wykorzystał ten moment, by wspiąć się po linie na jej grzbiet. Ostre pazury próbowały go strącić, ale zdołał jej ominąć. Usiadł między skrzydłami i był już poza zasięgiem długich szponów. Ignorując ból w ręce zarzucił linę jeszcze raz, tym razem wokół szyi bestii i mocno pociągnął. Czuł krew spływającą wzdłuż ramienia. Ból stawał się nie do zniesienia, mimo to trzymał mocno i ciągnął z całej siły zmuszając bestię do podniesienia łba i uniesienia się do góry. Ryknęła wściekle, ale nie dała rady się uwolnić. Kurogane pociągnął jeszcze raz, niemal tracąc obraz przed oczami, kiedy rana na jego ramieniu rozerwała się na wskutek mocnego szarpnięcia. Potwór uniósł się kilka metrów wyżej wciąż próbując strącić ze swojego grzbietu wojownika. Mężczyzna trzymał się mocno i niemal modlił, by jego plan się powiódł. Pociągnął jeszcze raz za sznur zmuszając bestię do oddalenia się od bariery. Inne potwory widząc go unoszącego się nad ich głowami odwróciły się w jego stronę i ruszyły za nim, próbując dosięgnąć go pazurami.  
Kurogane wykrzywił usta w triumfalnym uśmiechu. Bestie podążały jego śladem, odsuwając się od bariery. Próbowały go dosięgnąć, ale on zmuszał potwora, na którym siedział, do unoszenia się nad ziemią, a pozostałe nie posiadały skrzydeł i nie były w stanie się do niego zbliżyć.  
Nie spodziewał się, że plan tak dobrze zadziała i większość potworów ruszy w jego stronę. Prawdopodobnie rana na jego ramieniu i spadające na ziemię krople krwi dodatkowo je wabiły.  
- Dobra robota, Kurogane! – usłyszał z dołu głos Soumy. – Odciągnąłeś je od bariery! Spróbuj wytrzymać jeszcze trochę!  
Kurogane słyszał krzyki żołnierzy i odgłosy walki, która wciąż rozgrywała się na ziemi. Nie był jednak w stanie nic odpowiedzieć ani dojrzeć. Ból w ramieniu stawał się nie do zniesienia, poza tym wojownik próbował skoncentrować się na podtrzymaniu bestii w powietrzu i ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać na jej grzbiecie, mimo jej ciągłego wierzgania.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo unosił się w powietrzu. Nie czuł już nic poza bólem. Bolało go rana, bolały go ręce trzymające sznur oraz nogi mocno ściskające boki bestii. Zdawało mu się, że minęła wieczność, nim usłyszał radosne wołania wojowników, że są bezpieczni, że bariera została wzmocniona.  
- Kurogane, udało się! – gdzieś pod sobą usłyszał Soumę. – Jesteśmy już za barierą, bestie się nie przedostaną! Podfruń do bariery i skocz!  
Bariera… gdzie jest bariera? Kurogane nie widział już nic poza wielkimi plamami. Krzyki zlały mu się w jeden ogłuszający bełkot. Pociągnął za linę, ale nie wiedział czy kieruje bestię w odpowiednią stronę, czy nie. Słyszał pod sobą zawodzenie pozostałych potworów, które wciąż próbowały go dosięgnąć, nie potrafił jednak określić czy znajdują się zaraz pod nim, czy wiele metrów niżej. W głowie mu szumiało, a plamy przed oczami stawały coraz większe i całkowicie uniemożliwiały dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek za nimi.  
Kilka potworów wpadło na barierę. Przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało, gdy usłyszał ogłuszające, pełne bólu ryki. Umocniona bariera musiała nie tylko odpychać bestie, ale również je ranić. I dobrze, niech mają za swoje, wstrętne, paskudne…  
- Kurogane, uważaj!  
Za późno. Bardziej poczuł niż wiedział, że bestia na której siedział również wpadła w barierę. Potwór ryknął przeraźliwie i zatrząsł się tak mocno, że Kurogane ledwo utrzymał się na jego grzbiecie. Bestia wpadła w furię, zaczęła wierzgać i machać kończynami, i Kurogane użył nadludzkiej siły, by utrzymać się i nie spaść. Bordowe skrzydła poruszały się gwałtownie i mężczyzna wiedział, że unoszą się coraz wyżej i wyżej, i że powinien zeskoczyć, zanim nie będzie za wysoko, ale nie mógł tego zrobić, ponieważ zostałby rozszarpany przez wielkie łapska, którymi bestia wymachiwała w szale albo przez ogon, którym nieustannie próbowała go uderzyć.  
- Kurogane, nie…!  
Usłyszał jeszcze w dole niewyraźny krzyk Soumy, po czym wszelkie głosy umilkły, znajdując się już całkowicie poza zasięgiem jego słuchu. Oddalał się coraz bardziej od bariery, od Nihon i nie panował już nad bestią więc nie mógł zmusić jej do powrotu. Potwór wciąż wył z bólu po uderzeniu w barierę, leciał z szaleńczą szybkością i nadal próbował zrzucić go ze swojego grzbietu. Kurogane resztką sił pociągnął linę i owinął ją wokół swojego pasa przywiązując się mocno do bestii. Upewnił się jeszcze, że więzy są mocne i go utrzymają, po czym plamy przed jego oczami zlały się w jedną wielką, gęstą nicość, która go pochłonęła i odcięła od świata zewnętrznego. Stracił przytomność.

***

Obudziły go wstrząsy. W głowie odczuwał lekkie szumienie, poza tym kiedy uchylił powieki świat zdawał się wirować wokół niego.  
_ŁUP_  
Kolejny wstrząs. I następny. Kurogane spoglądał przez chwilę w niebo, na białe chmury, które kręciły się wokół niego i próbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie jest.  
Trudno było mu pozbierać myśli, kiedy świat wywijał takie akrobacje. W pewnej chwili niebo zamieniło się miejscem z ziemią. Zamiast chmur miał nad sobą teraz trawę i drzewa i zastanawiał się, co u licha jest grane.  
Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie wszystko. Walkę, potwory, ból. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż znajduje się na grzbiecie bestii przywiązany do niej grubymi linami.  
I uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze.  
To nie świat wykonywał akrobacje tylko bestia próbowała zrzucić go ze swojego grzbietu.  
_ŁUP_  
Potwór uderzał ciałem o ścianę skalną usiłując go strącić. Kurogane gratulował sobie w duchu więzów, które trzymały go mocno i chroniły przed upadkiem.  
Krótko jednak trwała jego radość z powodu krępującej go liny. Poczuł, że zmienia pozycję i teraz nie był już zwrócony twarzą do ziemi tylko do skały. Bestia machnęła skrzydłami i Kurogane zrozumiał, co chciała zrobić.  
- O cholera – zaklął.

Kiedy próby zrzucenia go z siebie nie zadziałały, bestia obmyśliła inną metodę. Chciała uderzyć plecami o skałę przerabiając wojownika na krwawą miazgę na swoim grzbiecie. Kurogane obserwował z rozwartymi szeroko oczami, jak ściana przybliża się do niego w zastraszającym tempie. Jedną ręką po omacku wymacał miecz schowany gdzieś za paskiem spodni i wyciągnął go tnąc na oślep. Poczuł, że więzy puszczają i kiedy już jego twarz miała spotkać się ze ścianą, zsunął sznury i runął w dół. Bestia uderzyła o skałę sekundę po tym, jak oswobodził się z więzów. Teraz jednak całkowicie ześlizgnął się z pleców potwora i w ostatnich chwili chwycił ręką liny, która wciąż opleciona była wokół paszczy stwora. Poczuł szarpnięcie, kiedy lina napięła się i zawisnął kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią trzymając się sznura tylko jedną ręką.  
Bestia widząc go w dole próbowała dosięgnąć go łapami. Był jednak zbyt nisko, by mogła go chwycić. Rozwścieczona zaczęła się zniżać bezskutecznie próbując go złapać. Kiedy znajdowali się już kilka metrów nad ziemią, Kurogane puścił linę. Upadł z głośnym łoskotem. Nie miał jednak czasu zastanawiać się czy ma jakąkolwiek część ciała złamaną, gdyż bestia opadała wprost na niego, całym swoim ogromnym ciałem. W ostatniej chwili zdołał przetoczyć się na bok unikając uderzenia. Poderwał się na nogi i wyciągnął przed siebie miecz. Potwór stanął przed nim i zaryczał wściekle. Rozwarł szeroko paszczę pozbywając się całkowicie oplatających go sznurów. Kurogane zobaczył gruby, bordowy ogon zmierzający w jego stronę i odskoczył. Po chwili cztery szpony próbowały wbić mu się w ciało, ale ich również uniknął. Uniósł miecz i uderzył nim z całej siły w szeroką łapę potwora. Bestia zawyła z bólu. Korzystając z jej chwilowej nieuwagi, Kurogane podbiegł bliżej i wbił miecz w jej nogę obok miejsca, w które uderzył wcześniej, gdy próbował się na nią wspiąć. Tym razem cios był silniejszy i wojownik zmusił bestię do ugięcia nóg. Szybko wyciągnął miecz, cofnął się i wykonał zamach. Jednym, płynnym ruchem pozbawił bestię głowy. Szerokie skrzydła zatrzepotały gwałtownie, ogon uniósł się nad ziemią, po czym potężne cielsko znieruchomiało i upadło wprost przed Kurogane.  
Ninja wytarł dłonią pot z czoła i odetchnął z ulgą.  
- Jesteś świętym Jerzym?  
Na dźwięk cichego głosu, drgnął gwałtownie i odwrócił się z wyciągniętym mieczem. Opuścił go jednak natychmiast, widząc przed sobą chłopca w płaszczu podróżnym wpatrującego się w niego z zachwytem.  
- Kim? – zapytał.  
- Świętym Jerzym – powtórzył chłopak z miną wyrażającą czysty zachwyt. – Czytałem o nim w książkach. To patron rycerzy, zabił smoka, tak jak pan teraz.  
- Nie jestem Jerzy – prychnał wojownik. – Jestem Kurogane. A to nie smok tylko głupia, durna poczwara.  
Chłopak zdawał się być nieporuszony odpowiedzią. Wciąż wpatrywał się w wojownika z podziwem w brązowych oczach.  
- Jestem Syaoran – przedstawił się. – O rany, pan jest ranny!  
Kurogane dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o ranie na ramieniu i jak na zawołanie ból powrócił, a krew na nowo zaczęła spływać wzdłuż jego ręki.  
- Nie mów do mnie „pan" – mruknął. - Jest tu gdzieś jakaś wioska? – zapytał, próbując jednocześnie zatamować krwawienie.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Syaoran. – Nigdzie w pobliżu nie ma żadnej osady, ale ja mogę opatrzyć twoją ranę Kurogane. Mam ze sobą apteczkę.  
Kurogane był zbyt zmęczony i obolały, aby się spierać, dlatego pozwolić poprowadzić się do niewielkiego ogniska, przy którym leżał plecak i koc.  
- Jesteś sam? – zapytał. Chłopak skinął głową, a Kurogane zaklął w myślach. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale widok jaki ujrzał nie był zachęcający. Z jednej strony miał przed sobą ścianę skalną, wysoką i stromą, z drugiej zdającą się ciągnąć bez końca kamienistą drogę bez żadnej roślinności.  
- Co, u licha, robisz w miejscu takim jak to? – popatrzył na dzieciaka podejrzliwie. Syaoran spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem w brązowych oczach.  
- Szukam pomocy dla księżniczki - odpowiedział.  
- Eh? – Kurogane uniósł pytająco brew.

Chłopak wskazał mu miejsce na kocu, a kiedy wojownik usiadł, zaczął szperać w swoim plecaku w poszukiwaniu apteczki. Odsunął potargany materiał na ramieniu Kurogane i skrzywił się na widok rany.  
- Wygląda okropnie – powiedział. – Opatrzenie jej będzie bolało.  
Mężczyzna prychnął w odpowiedzi. Był wojownikiem, do diaska, ból był nieodłączną częścią jego życia. Bardziej od bólu obawiało go, dlaczego pozwala się opatrywać obcemu dzieciakowi. Ale Syaoran patrzył na niego swoimi szczerymi, brązowymi oczami i Kurogane czuł, że może mu zaufać, czego oczywiście nigdy na głos by nie przyznał.  
Chłopak zabrał się za opatrywanie jego rany, a on zaczął analizował swoją sytuację.  
Był ranny, znajdował się na jakimś odludziu, daleko od domu. Nie wiedział, jaka odległość dzieli go od Nihon, ale spodziewał się, że jest to spory dystans. Kiedy bestia zerwała się do lotu zapadł zmrok, a teraz słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie. Przez całą noc był nieprzytomny i nie potrafił stwierdzić, jak szybko bestia leciała, czy zatrzymała się po drodze, a jeżeli tak to ile razy i na jak długo. Nie wiedział nawet, w którym kierunku poleciała. Krótko mówiąc - nie wiedział nic.  
- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytał Syaorana. Chłopak oderwał wzrok od jego rany i spojrzał na niego zamyślony.  
- Nie wiem dokładnie, co to za miejsce – powiedział. – Ostatnią osadę mijałem osiem dni temu. Według mapy…  
- Mapy?! – Kurogane poderwał się gwałtownie i syknął, gdy rana na ramieniu przypomniała mu o swoim istnieniu. – Masz mapę?  
- Tak… - odpowiedział chłopak zaskoczony jego reakcją. Włożył dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza i wyciągnął z niej zwiniętą kartkę papieru. Podał ją Kurogane i ten rozwinął ją pospiesznie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
- Gdzie jest Nihon? – zapytał i odwrócił mapę spodziewając się znaleźć kontynuację na jej odwrocie.  
- Nihon? Co to jest? – zapytał Syaoran.  
- Mój dom – mruknął mężczyzna.  
Chłopiec spojrzał na niego ze skruchą. Wyglądał, jakby obwiniał się za brak miejscowości Kurogane na mapie.  
- Na tej mapie nie ma zbyt wiele… Yukito narysował mi tylko, jak dotrzeć z naszego królestwa do jego znajomego czarodzieja.  
- Skąd jesteś? – zapytał wojownik.  
- Z Clow – odpowiedział chłopak i uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie swojego domu. – To jest śliczne miejsce! Położone na pustyni, znajdują się tam wspaniałe ruiny!  
- Nigdy nie słyszałem o Clow – mruknął Kurogane. Nigdzie w pobliżu Nihon nie było żadnego Clow, poza tym na mapie chłopaka nie znalazł swojego miasta. Co więcej, nie było zaznaczonego żadnego miejsca, żadnej rzeki, której nazwa brzmiałaby znajomo. Westchnął zrezygnowany.  
- Co z tą twoją księżniczką? – zapytał po chwili. Nie był zbyt ciekawy, jednak widząc przejęcie chłopaka, kiedy o niej wspomniał miał wrażenie, że po prostu wypada zapytać.  
- Księżniczka Sakura jest wspaniałą osobą – szepnął Syaoran, a jego oczy zalśniły na samą myśl o dziewczynie. Chłopak powrócił do opatrywania rany nie przestając mówić. – Przyjaźnimy się od dziecka. Jest bardzo dobra, szlachetna i uczynna. Jednak… kilka tygodni temu zapadła w tajemniczy sen...– szepnął i zacisnął mocno dłoń na ramieniu Kurogane nie będąc świadomym, że wbija paznokcie w jego ranę. – Ktoś podał jej eliksir, który ją uśpił. Nie wiemy, co zrobić, by ją obudzić! Brat księżniczki, król Clow, wypróbował już wszystkie znane nam sposoby. W końcu Yukito, dworski czarodziej i przyjaciel króla, wysłał mnie, bym poprosił o pomoc czarodzieja, którego poznał jakiś czas temu.  
Kurogane skinął w milczeniu głową. Widząc oddanie i smutek na twarzy chłopaka poczuł się niezręcznie i nie wiedział, jak się zachować. Nie powiedział więc nic i czekał w milczeniu, aż Syaoran opatrzy jego ranę.  
- Skończyłem – powiedział chłopak po kilku minutach i zaczął zbierać zakrwawione opatrunki. – Straciłeś dużo krwi Kurogane, a z takim sprzętem, jaki mam nie mogłem zbyt dobrze tego opatrzyć, ale jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną do domu czarodzieja on na pewno ci bardziej pomoże.  
Kurogane pomyślał, że nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy. Bardziej interesowało go co innego.

- Ten czarodziej ma w domu jakąś większą mapę?  
- Nie wiem – Syaoran zarumienił się po raz kolejny czując się winnym, że ma tak okrojoną mapę. – Nie znam tego maga, ale na pewno będzie się orientował. Jeżeli zaraz ruszymy, jutro wieczorem u niego będziemy. Mam nadzieję, że opatrunek wytrzyma do tego czasu i będziesz miał wystarczająco siły, by tam dojść.

Wojownik spojrzał na niego oburzony. Jakakolwiek sugestia, że jest słaby była dla niego obrazą. Powstrzymał się jednak od komentarza widząc przejętą twarz chłopaka.  
- Zanim ruszymy proponuję coś zjeść – powiedział Syaoran. – Mam jeszcze trochę pożywienia w plecaku. Do jutra wystarczy.  
Dopiero teraz Kurogane uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był głodny. Od wczoraj nic nie jadł, a ostatnie godziny były dla niego wyczerpujące. Przyjął od chłopaka ofiarowane mu owoce. Wgryzając się w słodkie jabłko zastanawiał się, jak się czuje Tomoyo, ile osób w jego wiosce zostało rannych i kiedy u licha, wróci do domu.

***

W pokoju krzątali się cicho uzdrowiciele próbując nie zakłócić jej odpoczynku. Souma siedziała na krześle obok łóżka i ze skupioną miną czyściła ostrze swojego miecza. Miała na czole niewielki opatrunek, na dłoniach i nogach kilka zadrapań, ale poza tym we wczorajszej walce nie zaznała żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń.  
- Jak długo tutaj siedzisz? - zapytała ją Tomoyo.  
Wojowniczka drgnęła nieznacznie, wytrącona z zamyślenia i spojrzała na leżącą w łóżku kapłankę. Tomoyo wyglądała na bardzo słabą i zmęczoną, zdawała się ginąć w gąszczu pokrywającej ją pościeli.  
- Jakiś czas - odpowiedziała. Schowała miecz do pochwy i położyła go na niewielkim stoliku. - Śpij, powinnaś jeszcze odpocząć.  
- Leżę od wczoraj i na nic mi nie pozwalacie - kapłanka uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Jestem zmęczona, ale nie tak bardzo, abym nie mogła z nikim porozmawiać.  
- Nie jestem taka pewna - Souma podeszła do przyjaciółki i przyjrzała jej się z bliska ze zmarszczonym czołem. - Gdybyś była na naszym miejscu i znalazła siebie nieprzytomną i prawie nie oddychającą, rozumiałabyś nasz niepokój.  
- Utworzenie nowej bariery było bardzo męczące – przyznała kapłanka. - Zwłaszcza po tym, jak musiałam starać się, by stara się utrzymała. Nie uważam jednak, że zrobiłam więcej od innych. Gdyby nie pomoc strażników nie dałabym rady. Zwłaszcza Kurogane... Niedługo po tym, jak ode mnie wyszedł byłam w stanie utworzyć nową barierę. Jak on się czuje?  
Souma nie odpowiedziała. Uciekła spojrzeniem i zdawała się być niezwykle zainteresowana wzorem linii na pościeli księżniczki. Kapłanka od razu zauważyła jej napięcie.  
- Coś się stało, Souma? - zapytała. Widząc minę dziewczyny rozszerzyła szeroko oczy i zacisnęła dłonie na jej nadgarstku. - On nie...  
- Nie. Nie umarł - przerwała jej wojowniczka. - Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.  
Souma wstała z krzesła i podeszła do okna patrząc posępnie na zewnątrz. Założyła dłonie na piersi i w skrócie zrelacjonowała przyjaciółce wydarzenia z wczorajszej walki.  
- Musiał stracić kontrolę nad bestią - powiedziała pod koniec. - Kierował ją we właściwym kierunku, ale na nieodpowiedniej wysokości. Kiedy znaleźli się nad barierą nie mógł skoczyć, ponieważ był za wysoko. Potem bestia dotknęła nogami bariery i wpadła w furię. Zaczęła oddalać się od naszej granicy jednocześnie próbując strącić Kurogane. Nie wiem, co się z nim stało, gdyż zniknęli nam z oczu. Poszłam z kilkoma strażnikami zbadać okolicę, myśląc, że może Kurogane gdzieś tam jest i potrzebuje pomocy, ale niczego nie znaleźliśmy. Poza tym, baliśmy się iść za daleko, ponieważ mimo, iż bestie zostały przepędzone nie wiedzieliśmy jak daleko uciekły...  
Po jej słowach w pokoju zaległa cisza. Uzdrowiciele wyszli jakiś czas temu i dziewczyny zostały same pogrążone w ponurych myślach.  
- On jest silny - powiedziała w końcu Tomoyo. Spojrzała na Soumę i wojowniczka mogła dostrzec łzy zbierające się w jej jasnych oczach. Kapłanka jednak nie pozwoliła, by emocje wzięły nad nią kontrolę. - Kurogane jest doskonałym wojownikiem. Jestem przekonana, że gdziekolwiek teraz jest, wróci do nas bezpiecznie.

***

- Tutaj była wioska - powiedział Syaoran, kiedy mijali niewielką osadę, albo raczej miejsce, które osadą kiedyś było. Po chatach zostały teraz tylko ruiny. Żadna konstrukcja nie uchowała się w całości. Przynajmniej tak myśleli dopóki ich oczom nie ukazał się sporych rozmiarów dom, znajdujący się kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Był odizolowany od reszty wioski. Mimo, iż znajdował się w dużej odległości od nich, widzieli doskonale, że na nim czas nie odcisnął swojego piętna. Dom był duży, inny od pozostałych budynków w osadzie. Znajdujące się w wiosce zgliszcza musiały być niegdyś niewielkimi, ubogimi chatami, a stojący na odludziu budynek wyróżniał się wielkością i bogactwem. Miał dwie strzeliste wieże, które nadawały mu wygląd niewielkiego zamku, wybudowany był z kamienia, a farba na ścianach ani nie zblakła, ani się nie zdarła. Stojąc z boku i patrząc na opuszczoną wioskę oraz na oddalony od niej dom trudno było nie dostrzec kontrastu, który tak jak teraz musiał być widoczny równie mocno kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej, gdy osada przebrzmiewała życiem.  
- Imponujący, prawda? - spytał Syaoran spoglądając na dom. Wojownik wydał z siebie cichy pomruk i utkwił wzrok w jednej z wież.  
Nagle, w jednym z pomieszczeń zapaliło się światło.  
- Kurogane, widziałeś? – zapytał chłopiec podchodząc bliżej. – Tam ktoś mieszka.  
Mężczyzna skinął głową. Wolno ruszył za Syaoranem. Minęli ruiny starej świątyni i skierowali się prosto do wielkiego domostwa.  
Otaczała ich całkowita cisza, znikąd nie dochodziły żadne odgłosy ani szmery. Nigdzie nie było śladu po jakiejkolwiek roślinności, więc wiejący lekko wiatr był bezszelestny, nie miał na swej drodze żadnych liści, które mógłby przesunąć, żadnej gałęzi, jaką byłby w stanie wprawić w ruch. Ani jednego zwierzęcia czy owada. Zupełna pustka, pozbawiona życia przestrzeń posiadająca jedyny ślad żywotności w postaci ruin małych chat. Tylko ten stojący na uboczu dom nie pasował do obrazu, zdawał się być przewidzeniem, iluzją.  
Powietrze wokół nich zgęstniało, albo przynajmniej takie mieli wrażenie, gdy z każdym krokiem przybliżali się do tajemniczego domu. Kurogane poczuł że dłonie ma mokre od potu, a wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Spojrzał na Syaorana, który nagle zwolnił, a jego kroki przestały być pewne. Poruszał się teraz powoli, niezdecydowanie i co chwilę rzucał niepewne spojrzenie przez ramię, na idącego za nim wojownika.  
Kiedy znaleźli się kilka metrów od domu, obaj usłyszeli dobiegający z wewnątrz nieprzyjemny, szyderczy śmiech i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni. Nagle śmiech ucichł, wszystkie światła zgasły, a w jednym pokoju rozległy się ciche dźwięki muzyki.  
Na tę nagłą zmianę Syaoran zatrzymał się i cofnął parę kroków. Spojrzał na Kurogane i wpjownik mógł bez problemu rozpoznać emocję czającą się w jego oczach. Strach.  
- Kurogane, chodźmy stąd – powiedział cichym głosem nie przestając się cofać. – Ja wiem, co to za miejsce. Yukito wspominał mi o nim, ale mu nie uwierzyłem, a potem w ogóle o tym zapomniałem!  
Wojownik spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
- To jest nawiedzony dom – szepnął Syaoran, jakby w obawie, że mówiąc głośniej sprowadzi na nich nieszczęście. – Podobno przed laty wydarzyła się tu jakaś tragedia i od tej pory w domu zaczęło straszyć. Tak! – chłopiec uderzył się dłonią w czoło. – Yukito mówił mi, że przerażeni mieszkańcy opuścili wioskę, kiedy jeden z domów został nawiedzony przez duchy! Że też od razu tego nie skojarzyłem! Kurogane uciekajmy stąd!  
Chłopiec zaczął biec chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od tajemniczej posiadłości. Kurogane spojrzał na niego z pobłażaniem. Już chciał powiedzieć, że w żadne duchy nie wierzy, gdy okna za jego plecami otworzyły się z hukiem i różne głosy zaczęły dochodzić ze wszystkich pomieszczeń. Mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy i cofnął się nieznacznie, nie spuszczając wzroku z poruszających się szybko okiennic. Nie wiedział, co wprawiało je w ruch, gdyż wiatr był na to za słaby. Trzepotały gwałtownie, uderzając głośno o ściany. Towarzyszyły im głosy. Kurogane próbował wsłuchać się w różne słowa wypowiadane przez liczne osoby. Słowa, które mimo, że donośne, brzmiały dziwnie odlegle i nierealnie. Nim zdążył jednak zastanowić się nad tym dłużej okna zamknęły się nagle, a wszelkie odgłosy umilkły, jakby wcześniej w ogóle ich nie było.  
Kurogane zamrugał nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. I wtedy, w oknie na dole poruszyła się firanka.  
_Pobaw się ze mną..._  
Cichy, dziecięcy głos dobiegł z wnętrza budynku. Kurogane odwrócił się i spojrzał na Syaorana, który znajdował się kilkanaście metrów dalej. Machał do niego energicznie ręką, chcąc by do niego podbiegł.  
_Chodź się ze mną pobawić! Pokażę ci moje zabawki! No chodź, na co czekasz?_  
Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę. Utkwił wzrok w oknie na parterze. Miał wrażenie, że widzi tam jakiś ruch, bladą rękę zaciśniętą na firance. Dłoń zniknęła błyskawicznie i wojownik nie był pewien czy naprawdę tam była, czy może tylko mu się zdawało. Wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Odwrócił się, by pobiec do Syaorana, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę.  
Powoli odwrócił głowę. Spojrzał w inne okno, znajdujące się na piętrze. I zamarł.  
Stała tam niewielka postać. Dziecko. Dotykało dłonią szyby i patrzyło wprost na Kurogane. Miało długie, pofalowane włosy opadające na twarz. Wojownik nie był w stanie dojrzeć koloru jego oczu, ale nawet z tej odległości widział ich pusty, martwy wyraz. Drobna postać, niemożliwie wychudzona i nieszczęśliwa patrzyła na niego prosząco, jakby błagała, by ją stąd zabrał, uwolnił. Kurogane zawahał się. Opanował pierwszy odruch, jakim była chęć ucieczki i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku domu, nie spuszczając wzroku ze stojącej przy oknie zjawy. Nim jednak zdążył się odezwać, wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, samotna postać zniknęła, tak nagle jak się pojawiła. Wojownik zamrugał i spojrzał jeszcze raz w to samo miejsce, ale nikogo już tam nie było. Duch zniknął nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.  
Ale Kurogane wiedział, że tej wychudłej twarzy i nieszczęśliwych oczu nie zapomni do końca życia.

***

- Nie wraca.  
Tomoyo odstawiła herbatę i zapatrzyła się na zachodzące słońce. To już prawie czterdzieści osiem godzin, a Kurogane nie dał żadnego śladu życia. Nie wiedziała, gdzie jest, czy jest ranny i potrzebuje pomocy. Nie była nawet pewna czy żyje. Nieustannie grupy strażników były wysyłane na poszukiwania, ale nikt nie natknął się na żaden ślad mogący zaprowadzić ich do wojownika.  
- Gdybym była silniejsza, Kurogane nie musiałby odciągać bestii – powiedziała cicho. – Powinnam była się bardziej starać i...  
- Przestań się obwiniać – Souma podeszła do niej i potrząsnęła nią delikatnie. – Ostatnie, czego Kurogane by chciał, to ty mająca do siebie pretensje!  
Tomoyo spojrzała na nią smutno. Wiedziała, że przyjaciółka ma rację. Obwinianie siebie w niczym nie pomoże, mimo to nie potrafiła przestać myśleć o tym, że gdyby tylko była silniejsza sprawy potoczyłyby się inaczej. Strażnicy nie odnieśliby ran, kilku z nich nie straciłoby życia, a Kurogane siedziałby teraz przy niej w ciszy pijąc swoją herbatę i słuchając jej paplaniny i żartów.  
Często tak spędzali wieczory. Kiedy tylko Kurogane i Souma wolni byli od zajęć przychodzili do niej. Wojowniczka z radością i ochotą, Kurogane zazwyczaj ściągany siłą przez jedną z nich. To już był rytuał, trwający od kilkunastu lat i Tomoyo nie wyobrażała sobie, że mógłby się on tak nagle urwać, albo po prostu pomniejszyć o jedną osobę.  
- Chciałabym wiedzieć, gdzie on jest - szepnęła. - Albo przynajmniej wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny.  
- Nie zapominaj, że to jest Kurogane - powiedziała Souma. - Jedna bestia to za mało, aby go pokonać.  
Tomoya uśmiechnęła się do niej. Słowa Soumy miały ją pocieszyć i spełniły swoje zadanie. Może to niewiele, ale wiara wojowniczki w Kurogane i jego umiejętności jej samej przynosiła nadzieję. Znała Kurogane od wielu lat. Widziała go nieraz walczącego albo trenującego innych strażników i wiedziała, że niewiele jest osób tak silnych jak on. Ale jak utalentowany by nie był, był tylko człowiekiem. Długowiecznym, owszem, ale człowiekiem.  
Dlatego mimo wiary w jego zdolności nie potrafiła wyzbyć się lęku.

***

Pogoda zmieniła się nagle i to nie na taką, jaką wojownik by sobie życzył. Rano, kiedy obudził się obolały po spaniu na nierównej, skalistej ziemi, niebo pokryte było deszczowymi chmurami, które zawisły nad jego głową zwiastując mu ponury, nieprzyjemny dzień. Teraz deszcz im już nie zagrażał. Zamiast tego zanurzeni byli do kolan w śniegu, a gęste, mokre płatki spadały z nieba wprost na ich włosy, rzęsy i policzki. Kurogane nie miałby nic przeciwko śniegowi, gdyby nie towarzyszył mu ten cholerny mróz, a on miał na sobie coś więcej niż postrzępiony, splamiony krwią podkoszulek i cienkie spodnie. Syaoran miał swój płaszcz podróżny, który choć w nikłym stopniu chronił go przed zimnem. Mimo to, chłopiec szczękał zębami i co chwila spoglądał na towarzysza przepraszająco, obwiniając się, że nie ma drugiego płaszcza.  
- Jeszcze tylko kilka kilometrów, Kurogane - powiedział chcąc pocieszyć towarzysza. - Według mapy już niedługo powinniśmy dojść do domu czarodzieja. Yukito mówił mi, że on mieszka w mroźnym klimacie.  
Kurogane odmruknął w odpowiedzi kilka niezrozumiałych słów. Dojdzie do mieszkania maga nawet jeżeli miałby pojawić się w progu jego domu pokryty śniegiem i soplami zwisającymi z całego ciała. Był nihońskim wojownikiem, do diaska, i nie pozwoli by pokonał go zwykły mróz. Miał cichą nadzieję, że czarodziej ma w domu kominek... A tak w ogóle, co za idiota mieszka w takim miejscu?!  
- Kurogane - Syaoran spojrzał na niego nieśmiało. - Tak się zastanawiałem... może opowiedziałbyś mi, jak to się stało, że walczyłeś z tą bestią?  
Znowu. Dzieciak po raz kolejny zadał mu to samo pytanie. Już wczoraj próbował wypytać wojownika o jego ostatnie przeżycia, ale Kurogane był zbyt zaprzątnięty swoimi myślami i problemami, aby mu odpowiadać. Rano, gdy przy śniadaniu Syaoran ponowił prośbę mężczyzna zmienił temat nie mając ochoty mówić o sobie. Teraz nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniej wymówki, by zbyć chłopaka. Zresztą Syaoran bardzo mu pomógł i zasłużył sobie na odrobinę życzliwości z jego strony. Poza tym, jak zajmie się opowieścią nie będzie tak mocno koncentrował się na mrozie. Westchnął ostentacyjnie dając dzieciakowi do zrozumienia, że nie podoba mu się jego pomysł, jednak cicho, w skrócie zaczął relacjonować swoje przygody. Syaoran był oczarowany i chociaż Kurogane mało mówił o sobie i swoich dokonaniach w oczach chłopca pojawił się zachwyt równie mocny, jak dzień wcześniej, gdy obserwował go walczącego z bestią.  
- Jesteś niesamowity, Kurogane! - zawołał. - Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś nauczę się walczyć tak jak ty!  
- Ciągle trenuję - przyznał mężczyzna - Ale teraz coraz rzadziej spotykam na swojej drodze kogoś, kto byłby dla mnie odpowiednim przeciwnikiem.  
Syaoran wpatrywał się w wojownika, jak w nowo odkrytego idola i Kurogane czuł się niewygodnie pod jego pełnym uwielbienia spojrzeniem. Już miał coś powiedzieć dzieciakowi, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł migoczący w oddali, niewyraźny zarys budynku.  
- To on! - zawołał Syaoran patrząc w tym samym kierunku. - To dom czarodzieja!  
Kurogane pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnienie ulgi. Palce u nóg mu skostniały, zranione ramię bolało bez przerwy, a ogólne osłabienie organizmu dawało o sobie znać. Poza tym, z minuty na minutę, o ile to możliwe, robiło się jeszcze zimniej.  
Czarodziej mieszkał w ogromnym, wzbudzającym podziw zamku. Jednakże patrząc na piętrzącą się przed nim budowlę, uczucia Kurogane dalekie były od zachwytu. Widząc niekończące się schody prowadzące do wejścia mężcyzna poczuł, że opuszczają go wszystkie siły.  
- To musi być jakiś chory, głupi żart - mruknął wchodząc na pierwszy stopień.

Syaoran odwrócił się do niego zrezygnowany.  
- Zaszliśmy tak daleko... Nie możemy się teraz poddać!  
- Nie zamierzam - zagrzmiał wojownik i energicznie pokonał kilka następnych stopni. - Przynajmniej będzie nam cieplej - powiedział do chłopca z półuśmiechem, który miał na twarzy zawsze, gdy pojawiało się przed nim nowe wyzwanie. Zaczął wchodzić na górę w duchu obiecując sobie, że jak tylko zobaczy czarodzieja przywali mu na powitanie za schody, za mróz i za wszelkie zło tego świata.  
Optymizm Kurogane gasł z każdym następnym stopniem, aż w końcu nie pozostało po nim nic, za to pojawiło się nowe, dużo silniejsze uczucie - irytacja. Te przeklęte schody zdawały się nie mieć końca. Niezależnie od tego, jak długo szli, dystans dzielący ich od drzwi nie zmniejszał się.  
- Coś tu jest nie tak – mruknął pod nosem. Odwrócił się do idącego kilka kroków za nim Syaorana. Chłopiec ledwo łapał oddech a kolana drżały mu z wysiłku. – Niemożliwe, żeby te schody były tak wysokie. To musi być jakaś iluzja, do dia…  
Nie dokończył, gdyż nagle wokół nich pojawiła się gęsta, ciemna mgła. Kurogane patrzył oniemiały, jak schody pod ich stopami znikają. Syaoran krzyknął przestraszony, bojąc się upadku z tak olbrzymiej wysokości, jednak mimo iż ich stopy straciły grunt, nadal utrzymywali się w miejscu.  
Mgła zgęstniała jeszcze bardziej i Kurogane nie mógł już nic dojrzeć poza gęstą substancją otaczającą całego jego ciało. Wyciągnął rękę chcąc złapać Syaorana i pociągnąć go do siebie, ale nie zdołał odnaleźć go w otaczającej ich ciemności. Obejrzał się próbując dostrzec chociaż najmniejszy ruch, który pomógłby mu zlokalizować dzieciaka. Niestety, z każdą sekundą otaczająca go ciemność przybierała na sile i w końcu Kurogane nie był nawet w stanie ujrzeć własnej dłoni.  
Zupełnie nagle mgła zaczęła się przerzedzać i po chwili całkowicie zniknęła umożliwiając wojownikowi zbadanie otoczenia. Syaoran pojawił się obok niego, zdezorientowany i przestraszony. Rozglądał się dookoła próbując pojąć, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Schody na nowo się pojawiły, ale tym razem zawisły nad ich głowami, daleko za ich zasięgiem. Dopiero teraz Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie stoją.  
Przed nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki, znajdowały się duże, mosiężne drzwi. Te same, które zdawały się być nieosiągalne, gdy jeszcze chwilę temu stali na schodach. Syaoran wykonał ruch, jakby chciał zapukać, nim zdążył jednak dotknąć gładkiej powierzchni, drzwi otworzyły się, a nagły pęd powietrza wepchnął ich do środka. Wejście zatrzasnęło się z hukiem pozostawiając ich w całkowitej ciemności.  
Mrok nie trwał długo. Nad głową Syaorana rozległo się ciche pyknięcie i tuż koło jego lewego ucha pojawiła się zapalona świeczka. Nie była przymocowana do żadnej ściany, ani na niczym się nie opierała. Lewitowała w powietrzu, swoim niewielkim płomieniem oświetlając wystraszoną twarz chłopca i niepewną minę Kurogane. Zaraz rozległy się kolejne ciche dźwięki i w powietrzu nad ich głowami pojawiły się następne świece przepędzające panującą w pomieszczeniu ciemność.  
Znajdowali się w długim korytarzu; niewielkim, skąpo przystrojonym i chłodnym. Na ścianie po prawej stronie znajdowało się troje drzwi. Te, najbardziej oddalone od nich otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, kiedy wyszedł przez nie jakiś człowiek.  
Kurogane wyciągnął miecz i stanął przed Syaoranem gotów obronić go w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Nieznajomy spojrzał zaskoczony na broń, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Hyuu! Ale ładny miecz!  
Wojownik zamrugał nie spodziewając się takiego zachowania. Szykował się do odparcia ataku, a ten nie nadszedł i nic nie wskazywało na to, że w ogóle nastąpi. Mężczyzna podszedł w ich stronę i widząc go z bliska Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, że jest dużo młodszy niż go w pierwszej chwili ocenił. Był niższy od Kurogane, sięgał mu może do ramienia, miał krótkie, jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy, które błyszczały intensywnie w ciemności rozproszonej jedynie nikłym blaskiem świec.  
- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu zorientujecie się, że te schody są iluzją – powiedział radośnie, podchodząc do nich i całkowicie ignorując wciąż wyciągnięty w swoją stronę miecz. – Muszę jednak przyznać, że zajęło wam to dużo krócej niż innym chcącym dostać się do środka. Było nawet kilku takich, którzy wchodzili przez kilka dni i w końcu się poddawali i zawracali!  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że gdybym od razu powiedział, że te cholerne schody są iluzją, nie musielibyśmy się tyle wspinać tylko od razu stanęlibyśmy przed wejściem? – wysyczał Kurogane czując, jak mięśnie drgają mu od z trudem pohamowywanej furii.  
- Tak! – blondyn skinął głową i uśmiechnął się szeroko do wojownika widząc jego złość, która go niezwykle bawiła. – Obserwowanie was było niezłą rozrywką! – dodał chcąc jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwować.  
- Ty draniu… - Kurogane uniósł rękę z mieczem, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek więcej zrobić Syaoran stanął między nim, a uradowanym nieznajomym.  
- Szukamy Fay'a D. Flourite! – powiedział pospiesznie. Jego wcześniejsze osłabienie zniknęło i chłopak na nowo odzyskał siły. – Potrzebujemy jego pomocy!  
- To ja – odpowiedział blondyn patrząc na niego pytająco. Wciąż się uśmiechał, ale widząc przejętą twarz chłopca przybrał nieco poważniejszy ton. Kurogane wydał z siebie cichy, rozczarowany odgłos, kiedy dowiedział się, że szukany przez nich czarodziej jest tym stojącym przed nim idiotą.  
- Jestem Syaoran Li – przedstawił się chłopiec. – A to jest Kurogane… - zawahał się zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zna nazwiska towarzysza. Mag zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na wojownika, który właśnie schował swój miecz i natychmiast tego pożałował.  
- Kurogane? – powtórzył Fay. – Ależ to strasznie długie imię! Co powiesz na Kuro-pu? Albo Kuro-tan?  
Mag uśmiechnął się niewinnie widząc ogień w czerwonych oczach.  
- JAK MNIE NAZWAŁEŚ?! - ryknął Kurogane gasząc przy tym świeczkę unoszącą się koło jego głowy. Patrzył na maga z furią i ledwo powstrzymywał się, aby nie przyłożyć mu w ten szczerzący się łeb. Fay całkowicie zignorował jego słowa i zdawał się nie zauważać rozwścieczonego spojrzenia.  
- To jak już się sobie przedstawiliśmy, proponuję przejść do innego pomieszczenia. Tutaj nie jest zbyt ciepło.  
Mag odwrócił się od nich i otworzył drzwi, przez które poprzednio wszedł. Skinął w ich stronę i Syaoran podszedł do niego ciągnąc za sobą zdenerwowanego towarzysza.

Przekraczając próg spodziewali się ujrzeć potężną, bogato wystrojoną komnatę. Zamiast tego znaleźli się w zwyczajnym pokoju. Niewielkim, przytulnym, posiadającym dużą kanapę postawioną na środku bordowego dywanu, trzy fotele i mały, prostokątny stół. Z boku, przy ścianie znajdował się niewielki kominek, z którego rozchodziło się przyjemne, utęsknione ciepło.  
- Siadajcie – Fay przesunął dwa fotele bliżej kominka. – Musieliście zmarznąć. Na zewnątrz jest bardzo zimno, a wasze ubranie kompletnie nie nadają się na taką pogodę. Ogrzejcie się, a ja przyniosę wam coś ciepłego do picia.  
Powiedziawszy to wyszedł z pokoju pstrykając po drodze palcami. Ubranie Kurogane, mokre od śniegu, zrobiło się nagle zupełnie suche i wojownik zauważył, że to samo stało się z płaszczem Syaorana. Mężczyzna zastanawiał się, czy miało to coś wspólnego z gestem, jaki czarodziej wykonał przed wyjściem.

Zajęli wskazane im przez maga miejsca i w ciszy czekali na jego powrót.  
Fay wrócił kilka minut później niosąc na tacy trzy kubki. Kurogane spojrzał podejrzliwie na brązowy, gęsty płyn.  
- To jest czekolada. Nie otrujesz się tym, Kuro-pon – powiedział czarodziej widząc jego spojrzenie.  
- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyknął wojownik, w odpowiedzi na co otrzymał szeroki uśmiech.  
- Mieszkasz w tym zamku sam, Fay? – zapytał Syaoran nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Przepraszam, to wścibskie pytanie! – zreflektował się, ale mag machnął uspokajająco ręką.  
- Sam – odpowiedział krótko. – Ale ten dom wcale zamkiem nie jest. Te piękne wieże i niekończące się schody to tylko złudzenie, które wytworzyłem. Musicie przyznać, że robią wrażenie! – uśmiechną się dumnie. – W środku moje mieszkanie też nie ma wiele wspólnego z zamkiem. To tak naprawdę najzwyklejszy dom otoczony paroma zaklęciami. Ot, dla efektu.  
Powiedział to luźnym tonem, jakby każdy człowiek otaczał swój dom różnego typu czarami i nie było to niczym zaskakującym.  
Syaoran skinął głową. Wyglądał na zafascynowanego otaczającą go iluzją. Zdawał się zapomnieć o tym, że jeszcze niedawno przez wszystkie czary otaczające dom, omal nie padł z wyczerpania.  
- Sprowadza was do mnie coś ważnego? – zapytał nagle Fay.  
Syaoran momentalnie przypomniał sobie o celu swojej podróży. Przestał rozglądać się po pokoju, tylko ulokował spojrzenie w czarodzieju patrząc na niego z determinacją.  
- Moja przyjaciółka, księżniczka Sakura zapadła w sen, z którego nie potrafimy jej obudzić – powiedział. – Podejrzewamy, że ktoś podał jej eliksir, jednak wszystkie znane nam metody nie są wstanie odwrócić jego działania. Yukito próbował wyleczyć ją magią, ale nie dał rady!  
- Yukito? – powtórzył Fay. – Jesteś z Clow?  
- Tak! – zawołał chłopiec niemal podskakując w fotelu. – Yukito powiedział, że cię zna, i że może zdołasz nam pomóc...  
- Nie potrafię leczyć – odparł cicho czarodziej. – Posiadam sporą wiedzę w dziedzinie magii, nigdy jednak nie udało mi się nauczyć zaklęć leczniczych. Przykro mi.  
- Yukito wspominał o tym – Syaoran nie tracił zapału. – Ale nadal uważa, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie nam pomóc!  
Fay spojrzał zaskoczony na chłopca. Widząc nadzieję skrzącą się w jego oczach uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
- Zastanowię się nad tym – obiecał. – Będziesz musiał opowiedzieć mi później więcej szczegółów. Muszę wiedzieć, jakich sposobów próbował Yukito i jeszcze parę innych rzeczy. Tymczasem – blondyn odwrócił się w stronę milczącego Kurogane – co ciebie do mnie sprowadza, Kuro-mi? Obaj przyszliście z tą samą prośbą?  
- Przestań się tak do mnie zwracać – mruknął Kurogane. – Nie zamierzam o nic cię prosić – dodał urażony.  
Fay uśmiechnął się. Widząc, że wojownik niczego mu nie powie spojrzał na Syaorana.  
- O rany! Zupełnie zapomniałem! – krzyknął chłopak i oblał się rumieńcem. – Tak jestem przejęty stanem księżniczki, że wyleciało mi z głowy. Fay, trzeba opatrzyć ramię Kurogane! Co prawda założyłem opatrunek, ale to za mało!  
- Nie potrzebuję, by ktokolwiek zajmował się moim ramieniem.  
Fay zignorował słowa wojownika i podszedł do niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. Zlekceważył ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które obiecywało mu śmierć w mękach za nadmierne zbliżenie się i odsunął materiał na ramieniu Kurogane. Syknął na widok opatrunku ubroczonego krwią.  
- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, Kuro-rin? – zapytał z naganą.  
Wojownik nie odpowiedział. Bezskutecznie próbował strącić bladą dłoń ze swojego ramienia. Czarodziej lekceważąc jego protesty zdjął bandaż i odsłonił ranę. Skrzywił się na widok poszarpanej skóry.  
- Musiałeś stracić sporo krwi, Kuro-fiu - powiedział zatroskanym tonem. - Jak już wspominałem, nie potrafię leczyć magią, będę musiał opatrzyć to zwykłymi sposobami.  
- Nie potrzebuję... - zaczął wojownik, ale Fay zdawał się go nie słyszeć, mimo iż kucał obok niego. W dłoni maga znikąd pojawiła się apteczka. - Muszę zaszyć ranę.  
Kurogane wzruszył ramionami. Zrozumiał, że jakiekolwiek sprzeciwy na nic się nie zdadzą. Pozwolił, by mag przemył ranę, nie odezwał się też, kiedy w szczupłych palcach pojawiła się igła.  
- Dałbym ci alkoholu, Kuro-pipi, ale niestety nie mam - powiedział z żalem czarodziej. – Za dużo piję! – zawołał nagle rozbawiony. Kurogane skomentował to wywracając oczy.

Nie potrzebował żadnego znieczulacza. Nie raz miał szyte rany i to znacznie groźniejsze od tej.  
- Powiesz mi w końcu, co cię do mnie sprowadza? - spytał Fay nie spuszczając wzroku z jego ramienia.  
- Masz mapę? - odezwał się w końcu Kurogane dochodząc do wniosku, że skoro tyle przeszedł, by się tu dostać to musi mieć z tego jakieś korzyści. - Muszę dostać się do Nihon, a nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jestem.  
- Nihon? - czarodziej powtórzył zdziwiony. - Co mieszkaniec Nihon robi w miejscu takim, jak to?  
Kurogane niezadowolony z pytania, po raz kolejny zaczął opowiadać o ataku bestii, walce jaką stoczył i jak ona się skończyła. Kilka razy musiał urwać, bo jak bardzo przyzwyczajony do bólu by nie był, momentami głos odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa, kiedy ostra igła przebijała mu skórę. Mimo, iż Fay skoncentrowany był na jego ranie, wojownik wiedział, że uważnie go słucha.  
- Kurogane był niesamowity! - Syaoran włączył się do opowieści. - Z taką raną na ramieniu był w stanie utrzymać miecz i jeszcze pokonał bestię! Odciął jej głowę!  
- Hyuu! Kuro-pun to robi wrażenie! - zawołał czarodziej z podziwem. - Wojownicy z Nihon znani są ze swojej waleczności. Kiedy byłem mały popularne były opowieści o długowiecznych żołnierzach więc cieszę się, że mogę jednego z nich poznać!  
- Długowiecznych? - powtórzył Syaoran. - Czyli?  
- Jeżeli Kuro-pon jest wojownikiem z Nihon, to znaczy, że jego proces starzenia się będzie przebiegał niezwykle wolno. Nihończycy, jak i kilka innych ludów mają to w genach - wyjaśnił Fay. - Tak samo jest z czarodziejami. Czas wpływa na nas wolniej, niż na zwykłych ludzi. Ale nie jesteśmy nieśmiertelni. Możemy umrzeć w wypadku, walce czy przez chorobę. Gdybyś nie opatrzył rany Kuro-myu to pewnie wykrwawiłby się na śmierć! – zakończył z przesadnym dramatyzmem.  
Wojownik prychnął słysząc te słowa.  
- Nie wiedziałem o tym - powiedział Syaoran. Popatrzył na Kurogane z jeszcze większym zachwytem niż wcześniej.  
- Skończyłem! - Fay odłożył igłę i uśmiechnął się do wojownika. - Jesteś dzielnym pacjentem, Kuro-wiu!  
- PRZESTANIESZ Z TYMI GŁUPIMI PRZEZWISKAMI?! I NIE TRAKTUJ MNIE, JAK DZIECKO! - ryknął Kurogane wywołując u Faya radosny chichot.  
- Hyuu, ale Kuro-wanko ma mocny głos! - chwycił kubek z czekoladą i wcisnął go wojownikowi do ręki. – Wypij to, Kuro-hyu.  
- Nie będę pił tego paskudztwa.  
- Oj, Kuro-fi straciłeś dużo krwi, dlatego czekolada jest dla ciebie wskazana.  
Kurogane westchnął i niechętnie napił się z kubka. Skrzywił się czując słodki płyn rozchodzący mu się po języku.  
- Jest już późno - powiedział czarodziej patrząc na zegarek. - Przygotuję wam pokoje i ubrania do spania, a wy w tym czasie możecie wziąć kąpiel.  
Powiedziawszy to wyszedł z pokoju pozostawiając Kurogane i Syaorana bez odpowiedzi na żadną z ich próśb.


	2. Przeznaczenie

Zazwyczaj Kurogane wstawał wcześnie, teraz jednak z objęć Morfeusza wyrwał się dopiero przed południem. Był zmęczony, wcześniejsza walka z bestią i wędrówka do domu czarodzieja będąc rannym i posiniaczonym dodatkowo odebrały mu siły. Poza tym, łóżko na którym odpoczywał było niesamowicie wygodne, a bordowa pościel ciepła i przytulna.  
Pokój, w którym ulokował go mag był niewielki, ale miał w sobie coś, co sprawiało, że ninja czuł się tu komfortowo i bezpiecznie. Przy oknie z ciemnoczerwoną zasłoną stał niewielki stolik z dwoma krzesłami po bokach. Blat pokryty był karmazynowym obrusem, a na nim ulokowany został wazon z jakimś czerwonym, nieznanym Kurogane kwiatem. Całe pomieszczenie utrzymane było w różnych odcieniach czerwieni, emanowało spokojem i ciszą i to dodatkowo sprawiało, że wojownik najchętniej leżałby jeszcze przez długi czas lekceważąc zegar wiszący na ścianie wskazujący nie najwcześniejszą już godzinę.  
Jednakże o ile zegar można ignorować to swoich potrzeb fizjologicznych już nie. Ninja odrzucił kołdrę z cichym pomrukiem, założył przygotowane przez czarodzieja ubranie i udał się do łazienki znajdującej się obok jego pokoju.  
Kiedy skończył z poranną higieną skierował się do pomieszczenia, w którym jeszcze nie był, a z którego dochodziły ciche odgłosy.  
- O, obudziłeś się już Kuro-pon! Dzień dobry!  
Fay, który siedział przy stole czytając książkę, wstał na jego widok z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Kurogane westchnął słysząc przezwisko, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. Była to kuchnia, niewielka, ale ilość naczyń, przypraw i bałaganu świadczyły, że jest to miejsce, w którym mag spędza sporo czasu.  
- Wygodnie się spało? – spytał Fay podchodząc do niego bezpardonowo gwałcąc jego przestrzeń osobistą. Nim Kurogane zdążył zareagować szczupłe palce już odsuwały kołnierz koszuli i odsłaniały opaloną skórę, w dużej części pokrytą bandażem.  
- Jak twoja rana, Kuro-min? Mam nadzieję, że dobrze ją opatrzyłem... – mruknął mrużąc oczy. – Brak umiejętności w uzdrawianiu magią staram się nadrobić nauką zwykłych sposobów leczenia, ale nadal nie jestem pewien czy potrafię robić to dobrze.  
- Nic mi nie jest – odburknął Kurogane odsuwając się od czarodzieja. – Rana jest dobrze opatrzona – dodał. Przewrócił oczami widząc, jak na twarzy maga znowu pojawia się wielki uśmiech.  
- Co chcesz na śniadanie, Kurorin? – zaszczebiotał radośnie blondyn podchodząc do lodówki.  
- Obojętnie – Kurogane wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami. Czarodziej już wystarczająco pomógł przyjmując go pod swój dach i opatrując ranę. Wojownik nie chciał sprawiać mu więcej problemów. – Gdzie jest dzieciak? – zapytał dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z nieobecności Syaorana.  
- Wciąż śpi – Fay wyjął z lodówki jajka i teraz szperał w szufladzie szukając patelni. – Musi być wyczerpany, w końcu wędrował przez wiele dni, a warunki do odpoczynku rzadko kiedy miał dobre. Droga z Clow do tego miejsca nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych – uśmiechnął się. - Popatrz, jakie to niesprawiedliwe, Kuro-miu – powiedział po chwili odwracając się do ninji. – Syaoran trudził się kilkanaście dni, by tu dotrzeć, podczas gdy ty pokonałeś znacznie większą odległość w zaledwie kilkanaście godzin!  
Kurogane zamarł. Spojrzał na czarodzieja z rozszerzonymi oczami, ale ten stał już do niego tyłem i przygotowywał jajecznicę.  
- Znacznie większą odległość? – powtórzył wojownik niedowierzająco. – Jak to?  
- Wracając do Nihon będziesz mógł odprowadzić Syaorana – odpowiedział Fay spokojnie. – Miniesz Clow i jeszcze będziesz szedł przez kilkanaście dni, nim dotrzesz na miejsce.  
- To niemożliwe! – krzyknął Kurogane. – Ta bestia nie mogła aż tyle przelecieć w ciągu nocy!

- Dlaczego nie? – Fay spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Taki potwór z olbrzymimi skrzydłami porusza się znacznie szybciej niż człowiek. Poza tym, ludzie muszą robić postoje i odpoczywać, co pewien czas, a nie wiemy jak wytrzymała była bestia, którą spotkałeś. Być może nie zatrzymywała się wcale? Rzeczywiście poleciała zaskakująco daleko, ale jak widać nie jest to niemożliwe.  
Słowa czarodzieja zdenerwowały ninję. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, bo przecież mag nie był niczemu winien. Stwierdził tylko fakty, a to, że są one dla Kurogane nieprzyjemne nie upoważniało go do wyładowywania złości na blondynie. Fay widząc jego ukrywaną furię uśmiechnął się tylko i powrócił do przyrządzania śniadania.  
- Głowa do góry, Kuro-min! – zawołał wesoło. – Zaopatrzymy cię w prowiant, dostaniesz mapę i bez problemu wrócisz do domu.  
- Ale ja chcę wrócić już! Teraz, natychmiast! – Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak rozkapryszone dziecko, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Musiał wiedzieć, czy Tomoyo i pozostałym nic już nie zagraża. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na kilkutygodniową wędrówkę. – Możesz teleportować ludzi? – zapytał maga z nikłą nadzieją w głosie.  
- Kuropon, przeceniasz mnie – Fay odwrócił się do niego z gotową jajecznicą i wskazał ręką, by usiadł przy stole. Postawił przed nim talerz i ogromny kubek z herbatą. – To, że jestem czarodziejem nie znaczy, że potrafię dokonać wszystkiego. – Widząc, że Kurogane otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć, uprzedził go. – Latającego dywanu też nie mam, jeżeli o to chcesz zapytać.  
Wielki uśmiech na twarzy maga świadczył dobitnie o tym, że blondyn świetnie się bawi widząc złość ninji i mogąc denerwować go jeszcze bardziej. Kurogane rozważał przez moment, czy nie rzucić talerza z jajecznicą w tę roześmianą gębę, był jednak zbyt głodny, by w ten sposób marnować śniadanie.  
- Dzień dobry... – niewyraźny głos odezwał się gdzieś za plecami Kurogane wytrącając go z dalszego knucia morderczych planów względem maga. Syaoran przecierał zaspane oczy i nieumiejętnie próbował stłumić ziewnięcie. – Rany już tak późno, dlaczego mnie nie obudziliście? – spytał patrząc ze zgrozą na zegarek stojący na półce.  
- Ponieważ musiałeś odpocząć – odparł spokojnie Fay i znów zaczął szperać w lodówce i szafkach, by przygotować kolejny posiłek. – Lubisz jajecznicę?  
Syaoran speszył się i zapatrzył w czubki swoich butów.  
- Nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu, mogę sam zrobić – wymamrotał.  
Kurogane zobaczył, jak twarz maga złagodniała, kiedy usłyszał chłopca, a uśmiech, który się na niej pojawił był dużo szczerszy od wszystkich tych, które widział do tej pory.  
- To żaden kłopot – powiedział. – Bardzo cieszę się, że mam gości.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi i zajął miejsce przy stole obok Kurogane. Czekając aż mag przygotuje posiłek rozglądał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, aż jego wzrok natrafił na dwie maskotki stojące na półce koło jego głowy. Zaciekawiony wyciągnął rękę po jedną z nich. Pluszak był przytulny, urokliwy i Syaoran wiedział, że księżniczce Sakurze bardzo by się spodobał.  
- To twoja maskotka, Fay-san? – zapytał.  
Kurogane, który od dłuższego czasu wpatrywał się w czarną maskotkę ze znudzona miną przeniósł wzrok na maga i jego oczy zwęziły się momentalnie.  
Fay widząc przedmiot w ręce chłopca zamarł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas, szybko zwalczony i pokonany przez szeroki uśmiech. Ninja mógłby pomyśleć, że się przewidział, gdyby nie szczupłe dłonie które bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści miażdżąc trzymane w nich jajka. Odgłos tłuczonej skorupki wyrwał blondyna z zamyślenia i przywrócił do normalnego stanu.  
- Ach! Ale ja jestem niezdarny! – zawołał radośnie wsuwając ręce pod strumień wody i spłukując z nich resztki skorupki. Papka, która powstała na podłodze zniknęła, kiedy czarodziej pstryknął palcami.  
Syaoran wpatrywał się w otwartymi ustami w ten nagły pokaz magii. Chociaż nie było to nic spektakularnego skutecznie wytrąciło chłopca z myśli o maskotce. Fay postawił przed nim gotowy posiłek po czym szybko chwycił pluszaka leżącego obok kolan chłopca i postawił go na miejscu.  
- Rozgośćcie się – powiedział nie tracąc radosnego tonu. – Ja muszę iść do pracy, ale niedługo wrócę, ponieważ nie mam dziś zbyt wiele zajęć.  
- A gdzie pracujesz? – wyrwało się chłopcu. – O ile można spytać - dodał pospiesznie.  
- W szkole – odpowiedział mag. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenia swoich gości wyjaśnił. – Nie mieszkam na odludziu. Niedaleko stąd jest miasto. Idzie się jakieś trzydzieści minut. Oczywiście można też pojechać, bilet nie jest drogi, ale pociąg przyjeżdża co trzy godziny. Ja preferuję teleportację – zakończył z szerokim uśmiechem.  
- Myślałem, że nie umiesz się teleportować – mruknął ninja patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
- Kuro-pon, co innego jest przenosić tylko siebie i to na niewielką odległość, a co innego jeszcze kilka osób i to tak daleko! – Fay zwrócił się do wojownika tonem rodzica odpowiadającego na wyjątkowo głupie pytanie swojego dziecka. Widząc, że oczy ninji mrużą się ze złości, blondyn uśmiechnął się promiennie. – To ja lecę! Do zobaczenia później! – uniósł dłoń, by im pomachać, potem już tylko usłyszeli krótką krzątaninę na korytarzu, trzask drzwi i już go nie było.

***

Po wyjściu maga dokończyli posiłek, umyli naczynia, po czym Syaoran wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdzie jak powiedział znalazł książkę o ciekawym i intrygującym tytule i gdyby nie ogromne zmęczenie poprzedniego wieczoru, już wtedy zająłby się jej lekturą.  
Kurogane nie miał ochoty na czytanie czegokolwiek. Nie był ignorantem, potrafił docenić dobrą literaturę, a tej jak mówił chłopiec, czarodziej miał sporo. Nie potrafiłby jednak skoncentrować się na treści, gdyż jego myśli wciąż uparcie powracały do domu, do księżniczki Tomoyo i ataku bestii. Wojownik odczuwał sporą ulgę pamiętając krzyk Soumy, że mu się udało i są bezpieczni. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że Nihon zostało obronione, a nowa, mocniejsza bariera ochroni miasto przed kolejnymi atakami.  
Wszedł do pokoju, gdzie znajdował się kominek. Usiadł w jednym z głębokich foteli, nim jednak zdążył się zrelaksować jego wzrok padł na stół, na którym znajdował się zrolowany pergamin. Poderwał się szybko i chwycił go doskonale wiedząc, czym on jest.  
Mapa była ogromna, zupełnie inna od skrawka papieru, który miał przy sobie Syaoran. Ninja studiował ją przez kilka minut. Nazwa jego wioski zaznaczona była czerwonym flamastrem, co znaczyło, że Fay wcześniej również analizował odległość jaką wojownik pokonał w ciągu ostatnich dni. Kurogane odszukał wzrokiem miasto Syaorana i niemal jęknął widząc, jak daleko znajdowała się ono od jego domu. Przesunął palcem niżej i w końcu dotarł do kolejnego miejsca zakreślonego kółkiem – miasta, w którym obecnie się znajdował.  
Fay mówił prawdę. Nihon znajduje się bardzo daleko stąd i minie sporo czasu nim Kurogane ponownie ujrzy znajome twarze.  
Wojownik westchnął i zrezygnowanym ruchem przeczesał włosy. Ile by oddał, aby być teraz w domu i pić herbatę w towarzystwie Tomoyo i Soumy.  
Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że i tak napije się herbaty, ot z przyzwyczajenia, a może po prostu z głupiego buntu przeciw losowi, który mimo iż robi z nim, co chce to jego nawyków nie zmieni.  
Z tym silnym postanowieniem ninja udał się do kuchni i nalał wody do czajnika. Czekając aż się zagotuje oparł się o blat i rozglądał z nikłym zainteresowaniem po pomieszczeniu. Zatrzymał spojrzenie na dwóch niewielkich figurkach na półce, jednej czarnej, drugiej bladoróżowej. Wziął do ręki ciemniejszą maskotkę i uważnie obejrzał. Zastanawiało go, dlaczego pytanie Syaorana odnośnie tego pluszaka tak wytrąciło maga z równowagi. Odłożył maskotkę na półkę i wyciągnął rękę po drugą. Jak tylko jego palce dotknęły jasnego materiału ninja poczuł mocne szczypanie w skórę i szybko cofnął dłoń. Zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz spróbował dotknąć maskotki, ale efekt był taki sam, co wcześniej. Zdziwiony chwycił ponownie czarnego pluszaka, ale tego mógł trzymać długo nie czując przy tym żadnego bólu. Obracał go w palcach wyraźnie zaintrygowany.  
- Należał do mojego brata.  
Cichy głos za plecami Kurogane sprawił, że ninja prawie podskoczył i wypuścił maskotkę z ręki. Udało mu się jednak opanować. Odwrócił się i napotkał spojrzenie Faya. Nie słyszał, kiedy czarodziej wrócił. Nie miał na sobie ani butów ani płaszcza, co znaczyło, że wcześniej był na korytarzu, nie pojawił się więc bezpośrednio w kuchni.  
Mag nie uśmiechał się, a jego oczy były teraz poważne i smutne. Stojący przed Kurogane człowiek w niczym nie przypominał szczerzącego się nieustannie blondyna, z którym miał do czynienia do tej pory.  
- Nazwaliśmy je Mokona – kontynuował Fay. – Moja jest ta jasna. Od kiedy je dostaliśmy były one dla nas nierozłączne – czarodziej uśmiechnął się delikatnie do swoich wspomnień. Zaraz jednak znowu spochmurniał. – To jest jedyna pamiątka po nim, jaką posiadam, dlatego proszę cię, odłóż ją na miejsce.  
Kurogane posłuchał bez żadnego sprzeciwu. Nie lubił takich sytuacji, w jakiej się właśnie znalazł. Czuł się niezręcznie i nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. On nie miał rodzeństwa, nie wiedział więc, jak to jest stracić barta albo siostrę, jednak domyślał się, że jest to ogromny ból, a widok niebieskich oczu tylko go w tym przekonaniu utwierdzał.  
Atmosfera w kuchni stała się napięta i niekomfortowa. Żaden z niech się nie odezwał, ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Nie wiadomo, jak długo staliby jeszcze wpatrując się w siebie, gdyby nie nagłe wtargnięcie Syaorana nieświadomego nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Chłopiec wszedł z książką w ręce, a na widok maga uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Fay-san, już wróciłeś! – podszedł do czarodzieja. – Znalazłem tę książkę w pokoju, który mi udostępniłeś. Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz, że ją czytam?  
- Oczywiście, że nie – odpowiedział mag. Napięcie, jakie jeszcze przed momentem emanowało z jego ciała zniknęło, na twarzy ponownie pojawił się uśmiech i dawny Fay wrócił nie pozostawiając żadnego śladu po poważnym, smutnym człowieku.  
- Myślałem, że dłużej cię nie będzie – ciągnął dalej Syaoran. Widząc gotującą się wodę przeniósł wzrok na Kurogane, który stał teraz przy oknie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Mogę też herbatę?  
Ninja skinął głową bez słowa i wyciągnął trzy kubki z góry zakładając, że czarodziej również się napije.  
- Miałem dzisiaj mało zajęć – odpowiedział Fay siadając przy stole. Westchnął i przeciągnął się. – Strasznie zimno na zewnątrz. Tutaj przez cały rok jest raczej chłodno, ale wy przyszliście akurat zimą.  
Syaoran zmarkotniał, co nie uszło uwadze pozostałej dwójce.  
- Akurat teraz księżniczka zapadła w śpiączkę – szepnął niewyraźnym głosem, a jego brązowe oczy zalśniły niebezpiecznie. Siedzący obok Fay położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w geście pocieszenia.  
- Pytałem znajomego czarodziej w szkole – zaczął cichym głosem nie patrząc na chłopca. Kurogane przeczuwał, że czarodziej nie ma dobrych wieści. – ale on sam nie zna się na leczeniu, ani też nie ma żadnego kolegi specjalizującego się w tym fachu. – Niebieskie oczy ulokowały w końcu swoje spojrzenie na chłopcu. – Sam kojarzę tylko kilku czarodziejów potrafiących leczyć, niestety nie znam ich adresów. W nocy przeglądałem różne książki, próbując znaleźć opis czaru, który wywołałby śpiączkę, ale niestety na nic nie natrafiłem. Przykro mi, ale nie mogę ci pomóc – zakończył cichym, przepraszającym tonem.  
Kurogajne żal było chłopca. Przeszedł spory kawałek drogi zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo, sama wyprawa kosztowała go wiele trudu, a kiedy dotarł do celu wszelkie jego nadzieje zostały mu odebrane. Ninja spodziewał się, że chłopiec zaraz wybuchnie płaczem, przynajmniej tak zinterpretował nagłe drżenie ramiona Syaorana. Fay musiał myśleć podobnie, ponieważ wyciągnął rękę w stronę jednej z szuflad, z której wyciągnął paczkę chusteczek.  
Żaden z nich nie przewidział prawdziwej reakcji Syaorana, i dla obu była ona ogromnym zaskoczeniem. Chłopiec wstał gwałtownie, przewracając niechcący kubek z herbatą, który Kurogane postawił przed nim kilka minut wcześniej i spojrzał na Faya błyszczącymi od determinacji brązowymi oczami.  
- Wiem, że możesz nam pomóc, Fay-san! – krzyknął. Jego nagły wybuch sprawił, że czarodziej również wstał i cofnął się o kilka kroków patrząc na chłopca zszokowany. – Możesz pomóc tylko nie chcesz! Yukito-san powiedział, że potrafisz leczyć, ale ukrywasz ten fakt! Nie wiem dlaczego nie przyznajesz się do tego, może masz swoje powody, obiecuję, że nikomu tego nie zdradzę, tylko proszę chodź ze mną do Clow i pomóż księżniczce! – chłopiec urwał. jego policzki były zaczerwienione, a usta łapczywie łapały powietrze, - Błagam – dodał już dużo spokojniej.  
Kurogane obserwował rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę w osłupieniu. Znał Syaorana od kilku dni i chłopiec zawsze był spokojny i opanowany. Jednakże ninja rozumiał jego uczucia i determinację. Sam zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko pomóc Tomoyo.  
W krzyku Syaorana nie było złości, ani tym bardziej żadnej agresji. Chłopiec nie podniósł tonu, ponieważ był wściekły, ale dlatego, że był zdesperowany, z całego serca pragnął ocalić swoją księżniczkę. Stres, zmęczenie, niepokój, oraz resztki nadziei skumulowały się i doprowadziły Syaorana do wybuchu, którego teraz żałował, o czym świadczył jego zawstydzony wzrok i zażenowany rumieniec.  
- Przepraszam – wymamrotał w końcu i opadł z powrotem na siedzenie podnosząc przewrócony kubek. Kurogane podał mu ścierkę i chłopiec nie patrząc żadnemu z nich w oczy ze spuszczoną głową zaczął wycierać rozlaną na stole herbatę.  
Fay wciąż wpatrywał się w chłopca ze zdumieniem. Widząc jednak jego pełną skruchy postawę uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
- Nie szkodzi – odpowiedział.  
Przez chwilę w kuchni panowała cisza zakłócana jedynie przez ich oddechy i wskazówki zegara stojącego na półce.  
- Nie wiem, dlaczego Yukito twierdzi, że umiem leczyć – odezwał się w końcu Fay. – Kiedy go spotkałem na wykładach dotyczących magii przyznałem mu się, że w tym zakresie nie mam żadnych zdolności.  
- Wiem – Syaoran w końcu podniósł głowę i spojrzał na czarodzieja. – Ale Yukito-san widział cię wiele lat później, jak udzielałeś pomocy zawodnikowi wyścigu w Piffle, który miał poważny wypadek i któremu groziła amputacja nogi.  
Kurogane widział wyraźnie zaskoczenie na twarzy maga, gdy słuchał słów chłopca.  
- Piffle? – powtórzył Fay. – Nigdy nie byłem w Piffle. Yukito musiał mnie z kimś pomylić.  
Syaoran westchnął zrezygnowany.  
- To może ja powtórzę wszystko, co powiedział mi Yukito-san? – zapytał. Mag skinął głową i usiadł ponownie obok chłopca.  
Kurogane uznał, że jego obecność w kuchni jest zbyteczna i lepiej będzie jak wyjdzie. Nim jednak zdążył opuścić pomieszczenie czyjaś dłoń chwyciła go za nadgarstek.  
- Zostań Kuro-tan – Fay pociągnął go na siedzenie obok siebie. – I tak już dużo usłyszałeś, poza tym to niegrzecznie trzymać jednego z gości z dala od dyskusji.  
Kurogane nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał na Syaorana. Chłopiec jedynie skinął głową dając do zrozumienia, że obecność ninji zupełnie mu nie przeszkadza. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął opowiadać.  
- Kiedy księżniczka Sakura zapadła w śpiączkę, nikt nie potrafił odgadnąć, co było tego przyczyną. Sprowadzono wielu znakomitych lekarzy, żaden jednak nie umiał pomóc. Tylko jeden z nich powiedział, że prawdopodobnie za stan księżniczki odpowiadają czary. Wówczas Yukito-san próbował pomóc księżniczce, niestety nie udało mu się. On jest bardzo dobrym czarodziejem. Sam jednak mówi o sobie, że jest jeszcze młody i musi bardzo dużo się uczyć, by doskonalić swoje umiejętności, poza tym leczenie nie jest jego specjalnością. Kilka dni po tym, poszedłem do króla pytając się, czy jest cokolwiek, co mógłbym zrobić, żeby pomóc. Wtedy w sali był również obecny Yukito-san. Powiedział, że mógłbym udać się po pomoc do czarodzieja, którego poznał kilkanaście lat temu na wykładach dotyczących magii.  
Fay skinął głową na znak, że doskonale pamięta to spotkanie, nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem nie chcąc przerywać chłopcu.  
- Yukito-san mówił, że był pod ogromnym wrażeniem twoich zdolności. Pytał cię o różne zaklęcia i czary i praktycznie cały czas spędziliście razem. Podałeś mu nawet swój adres na wypadek, gdyby potrzebował twojej pomocy. I teraz Yukito-san skorzystał z oferty.  
- Owszem – zgodził się Fay. – Ale wyraźnie zaznaczyłem, że nie potrafię leczyć, nie mam zdolności w tym rodzaju magii.  
- Tak, Yukito-san mówił mi o tym – odpowiedział Syaoran. – Jednak kilka lat temu udał się do Piffle razem z królem, by obejrzeć odbywające się tam, co cztery lata wyścigi. Piffle znajduje się niedaleko Clow, dlatego jak tylko mogą to oglądają tam zawody.  
Pod koniec trasy zdarzył się straszny wypadek. Dwa pojazdy uderzyły o siebie. Kierowca pierwszego miał dużo szczęścia i oprócz złamanej ręki i kilku siniaków nic poważnego mu nie dolegało, jednak dziewczyna z drugiego wozu była ponoć w strasznym stanie. Wynieśli ją całą zakrwawioną, jej noga była zgruchotana, mieli ją amputować. I wtedy z tłumu wyszedł jeden człowiek, rozmawiał cicho z lekarzami, po czym zbliżył się do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Yukito-san widział to wszystko z trybun, ale był pewien, że tym człowiekiem byłeś ty.  
Kurogane obserwował uważnie Faya, Widział jak jego oczy rozszerzają się nieznacznie w zdumieniu. Mag jednak nie odezwał się, tylko w skupieniu słuchał dalszych słów chłopca.  
- Yukito-san był bardzo szczęśliwy, że cię zobaczył. Chciał z tobą porozmawiać, dlatego opuścił trybuny i udał się w kierunku, gdzie znajdowałeś się ty, lekarze i ta poszkodowana dziewczyna. Jednak trudno było mu się do ciebie dostać, ponieważ wokół miejsca wypadku zebrał się tłum ludzi. Gdzieś z przodu słyszał jedynie westchnienia, okrzyki, że to niesamowite, że to cud. Kiedy jednak udało mu się przecisnąć przez tłum, ciebie już nie było, tylko lekarze i dziewczyna. Jej noga była całkowicie wyleczona, bez żadnego zadrapania, również rozcięcie na głowie zniknęło. Dziewczyna nie była już dłużej nieprzytomna na skutek uderzenia tylko po prostu pogrążona we śnie. Yukito-san zapytał się jednego z lekarzy, kto ją wyleczył, a ten odpowiedział, że na wyścigu obecny był czarodziej, który jak tylko zobaczył wypadek przybiegł tu, aby pomóc. Uleczył dziewczynę za pomocą kilku zaklęć i oddalił się mówiąc, że nie ma czasu aby zostać i czekać, aż ta się obudzi. Yukito-san upewnił się jeszcze, co do jego wyglądu, po czym na zakończenie zapytał czy czarodziej się przedstawił. Jeden z lekarzy odpowiedział, że podchodząc do nich z ofertą pomocy, nieznajomy powiedział, że nazywa się Flourite, jest magiem i potrafi leczyć. Yukito-san szukał jeszcze ciebie przez jakiś czas, ale niestety bezskutecznie.  
Syaoran umilkł, a przy stole zapanowała całkowita cisza. Kurogane nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy Faya. Czarodziej wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na ścianie, pogrążony w myślach, a jego oczy wciąż były rozszerzone w wyrazie zdumienia.  
- To ty, nieprawdaż? – Syaoran wytrącił go z zamyślenia. – Jesteś Fay D. Flourite?  
Fay przeniósł wzrok ze ściany i spojrzał chłopcu w oczy. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. W końcu skinął tylko głową nie będąc w stanie udzielić innej odpowiedzi. Coś w opowieści Syaorana go poruszyło i to głęboko. Kurogane widział, jak blade dłonie drżały nieznacznie, a usta wciąż zamykały i otwierały. Syaoran był jednak zbyt przejęty swoimi zmartwieniami i myślami, by zauważyć reakcję czarodzieja na jego opowieść. Spojrzał z determinacją w niebieskie oczy nie widząc chaosu, w jakim pogrążonym był ich właściciel.  
- Nie wiem, dlaczego skłamałeś podczas wykładów i powiedziałeś Yukito-san, że nie umiesz leczyć – powiedział. – Być może nie chciałeś się przyznać do swoich zdolności, ponieważ obawiałeś się, że ludzie będą cię nachodzić prosząc o pomoc i nie będziesz miał spokoju. Obiecuję, że nikomu o tym nie powiem, Yukito-san i pozostali również – tu spojrzał pytająco na Kurogane, ale ninja tylko skinął głową nie odzywając się ani słowem. – Proszę, żebyś poszedł ze mną do Clow i wyleczył księżniczkę. Na pewno ją polubisz, to jest wspaniała osoba o ogromnym sercu!  
Syaoran chwycił bladą dłoń i mocno uścisnął. Patrzył na Faya swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami, przepełnionymi nadzieją i czarodziej widząc jego wzrok, nie potrafił odmówić i odebrać mu wiary w ocalenie Sakury.  
- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu, kiedy udało mu się opanować drżenie. – Pójdę z tobą i spróbuję pomóc, ale nie mogę obiecać, że uda mi się wyleczyć twoją księżniczkę.  
- Dziękuję – szepnął Syaoran. Opanował odruch, jakim była chęć uściskania maga – Nie potrafię wyrazić słowami, jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny.  
Fay uśmiechnął się słabo do chłopca.  
- Wyruszymy, jak tylko będziecie gotowi – obiecał. – A teraz idę do siebie, bo muszę przemyśleć, co będzie mi potrzebne w czasie podróży.  
Kurogane wstał, aby go przepuścić. Fay szedł powoli, jakby bez sił, niepewny czy drżące nogi go uniosą.  
Może Syaoran uwierzył w powód, dla którego czarodziej opuścił kuchnię, Kurogane jednak nie dał się oszukać. Doskonale wiedział, że blondyn chce teraz zostać sam, by pozbierać się do kupy i zapanować nad wyrywających mu się spod kontroli emocjami. Ninja patrzył ze zmrużonymi oczami, jak Fay znika za drzwiami.

***

Stojąc na zimnie, z nogami niemal po kolana pokrytymi śniegiem, Kurogane przeklinał chwilę, w której zgodził się wyjść z ciepłego mieszkania maga. Zamiast siedzieć teraz w wygodnym fotelu przed kominkiem marzł na środku jakiegoś placu czekając na powrót Faya. Syaoran obok niego przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę próbując w ten sposób dodać sobie ciepła.  
Fay poszedł do szkoły oznajmić, że przez jakiś czas nie pojawi się w pracy. Udali się razem z nim chcąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Gdyby jednak wiedzieli, jakie zimno panuje na zewnątrz żadna siła nie wypędziłaby ich z domu. Poza tym, jak mag skończył rozmawiać z dyrektorem oznajmił im, że chce jeszcze odwiedzić cmentarz i żeby chwilę na niego zaczekali.  
Stali więc przy bramie, marznąc i niecierpliwie oczekując jego powrotu.  
Nawet przez ciepłe kurtki, które dostali od Faya mogli czuć lodowate powietrze prześlizgujące się po ich skórze. Swoją drogą, Kurogane zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że mag ma tyle ubrań w ich rozmiarze. A może nie ma, tylko to pstrykanie palcami za każdym razem, gdy wyjmował coś ze swojej szafy powodowało, że wszystko na nich pasowało.  
- Mam nadzieję, że Fay-san wróci szybko – powiedział Syaoran. – Zaraz zamarznę.  
Kurogane skinął głową. Mijający ich ludzie, mimo iż byli mieszkańcami tego miasta i na pewno przywykli do takich temperatur również trzęśli się z zimna i przeklinali mroźny wiatr. To było trochę pocieszające widzieć, że nie tylko oni byli wrażliwi na dzisiejszą pogodę.  
- Myślisz, że Fay-san poszedł odwiedzić grób kogoś z rodziny? – zapytał chłopiec chuchając sobie w dłonie. Spojrzał ze współczuciem w kierunku cmentarza, gdzie w oddali widać było samotną postać maga pochylającą się nad jednym z grobów.  
Kurogane przypomniał sobie słowa czarodzieja, gdy wcześniej rozmawiali w kuchni.

_Należał do mojego brata. To jest jedyna pamiątka po nim, jaką posiadam, dlatego proszę cię, odłóż ją na miejsce._

- Pewnie tak – odpowiedział. – Zapewne chce się pożegnać, bo nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci.  
Syaoran poczuł się winny. W końcu to przez niego Fay zgodził się wyruszyć jutro razem z nimi. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, nim jednak zdążył ubrać myśli w słowa, kto inny odwrócił ich uwagę.  
- A co tutaj robi chłopiec z Clow i wojownik z Nihon?  
Donośny głos rozległ się na ich plecami i obaj odwrócili się jednocześnie. Kilka metrów przed nimi stała kobieta. Wysoka, opatulona kożuchem. Kilka kosmyków czarnych włosów opadały na jej twarz, ale odgarnęła je niedbałym ruchem. Kurogane nie widział jej wyraźnie. Było już ciemno i tylko słabe światło latarni oświetlało jej postać, poza tym gęsto sypiący śnieg dodatkowo ograniczał widoczność.  
- Skąd pani wie skąd jesteśmy? – zapytał Syaoran zdumiony.  
- Jestem jasnowidzem – odpowiedziała nieznajoma, ale z tonu jej głosu trudno było wywnioskować czy mówi prawdę czy żartuje. – Więc, jak to się stało, że wasza dwójka trafiła do tego miejsca? – spytała wyraźnie zainteresowana.  
- To przypadek – odpowiedział chłopiec. Kurogane milczał podejrzliwie wpatrując się w nieznajomą.  
- Przypadek? – powtórzyła kobieta. – Na tym świecie nie ma czegoś takiego, jak przypadek. Istnieje jedynie przeznaczenie.  
Kurogane prychnął słysząc te słowa, a Syaoraz pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami.  
- Ależ to naprawdę był przypadek – zapewnił. – Ja celowo zmierzałem do tego miejsca, ale Kurogane-san trafił tu właśnie przez przypadek…  
- A więc przypadkiem było – przerwała mu kobieta – że bestia poleciała akurat w tym kierunku, w którym ty wędrowałeś?  
Kurogane i Syaoran spojrzeli na nią zdziwieni. Skąd wiedziała…?  
- Również przypadek sprawił – kontynuowała nieznajoma świadomie ignorując ich pytające spojrzenia – że wojownik z Nihon znalazł się na całkowitym pustkowiu, na którym rzadko kiedy pojawia się jakikolwiek człowiek akurat w tym samym czasie, co chłopiec z Clow? To sprawa przypadku, że obaj znaleźli się w tym samym miejscu o tym samym czasie?  
- Skąd ty...? – zaczął Kurogane, ale kobieta uciszyła go ruchem ręki.  
- Mówiłam przecież, że jestem jasnowidzem – odpowiedziała. – I zapamiętajcie, to nie przypadek tylko przeznaczenie jest odpowiedzialne za to, że się spotkaliście.  
Powiedziawszy to, najwidoczniej uznała rozmowę za skończoną, ponieważ odwróciła się od nich i niespiesznym krokiem zaczęła oddalać w przeciwnym kierunku. Kurogane zastanawiał się czy nie zatrzymać jej i nie zażądać jakichś obszerniejszych wyjaśnień. Czarnowłosa nieznajoma wzbudziła w nim jedynie podejrzenia, a zapewnienie o jasnowidztwie w ogóle go nie przekonało. W końcu jednak zrezygnował i tylko wzruszył ramionami odprowadzając wzrokiem niknącą w oddali sylwetkę.

***

Kiedy Kurogane wstał w nocy, by napić się wody zdziwił się widząc Faya siedzącego po ciemku w kuchni. Opierał głowę na kolanach i wpatrywał się zamyślonym wzrokiem w widok za oknem. Był zadumany, nieobecny, Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie jest już dłużej sam w zatopionym w ciemnościach pomieszczeniu.  
Kurogane przyjrzał się uważnie jego twarzy i mógł dostrzec na niej nostalgię i smutek. Po sztucznej wesołości nie było nawet śladu. Wojownik miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz widzi prawdziwe oblicze gospodarza tego domu. Nie wiedząc, że jest obserwowany, mag pozwolił swoim prawdziwym uczuciom wypłynąć na wierzch i nie trudził się, by ukryć je za nieszczerym uśmiechem. Wcześniej, Kurogane mógł na krótki moment uchwycić skrywane przez czarodzieja uczucia, jednak była to tylko chwila, tak krótka, że ninja nie był nawet pewien czy to, co widział znajdowało się tam naprawdę.  
Faya coś gryzło, martwiło, nie dawało spokoju i nie pozwalało spać. Dochodziła już trzecia godzina, a Kurogane był pewien, że blondyn nie zmrużył wcześniej oka. A powinien, zważywszy na fakt, że z samego rana wyruszają w podróż.  
- Powinieneś się położyć – odezwał się w końcu ninja nie zmieniając swojej pozycji i wciąż stojąc opartym o framugę drzwi. Jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, nie był też zbyt głośny, mimo to mag podskoczył wystraszony i rozejrzał się w popłochu. Gdy jego wzrok zlokalizował wreszcie wysoką sylwetkę w progu kuchni wydał z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi.  
- Rany, Kurorin nie strasz tak! – zawołał trzymając się dłonią za serce. – Nie zauważyłem, kiedy przyszedłeś.  
- Przed chwilą – odpowiedział spokojnie ninja. – I nie nazywaj mnie w ten sposób – dodał poirytowany.  
Fay opuścił swoje stanowisko przy oknie, by podejść do Kurogane. Wojownik zauważył, że na twarzy blondyna znów gości duży, nie do końca radosny uśmiech.  
- Coś nie mogę zasnąć - zagadał pogodnie. – Pewnie to z powodu naszej podróży. Napiję się herbaty, może mi pomoże zwalczyć bezsenność. Chcesz też?  
Kurogane skinął głową. Fay zapalił światło i nalał wody do czajnika. Przez chwilę w kuchni panowała cisza, gdy obaj czekali, aż woda się zagotuje. W końcu jednak czarodziej przerwał milczenie.  
- Jak twoja rana, Kuro-pon? Nie jestem pewien czy powinniśmy już rano wyruszać. Lepiej poczekać aż będziesz całkowicie zdrowy – powiedział z troską. Ninja przewrócił oczami.  
- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest? – mruknął poirytowany. – Rana tylko wygląda na poważniejszą niż jest naprawdę. Poza tym, dobrze ją opatrzyłeś, a ja szybko odzyskuję siły. Nie widzę więc powodu, aby czekać dłużej. Chcę, jak najszybciej wrócić do domu.  
Czarodziej uśmiechnął się widząc zdecydowany błysk w oczach mężczyzny.  
- Musisz naprawdę kochać swój dom – powiedział cicho. – Nie ma cię tam zaledwie kilka dni i tak bardzo tęsknisz. To miło mieć tak ważne dla siebie miejsce.  
Kurogane czuł, że na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec.  
- Wcale nie tęsknię! – zaprotestował. Zbyt głośno i zbyt szybko, aby którykolwiek z nich w to uwierzył. – Po prostu nie wiem czy dadzą sobie beze mnie radę – mruknął już mniej pewnie.  
Fay zaśmiał się cicho. Był to przyjemny dźwięk, jednak urwał się po kilku sekundach.  
- Jestem pewien, że jesteś świetnym wojownikiem, Kuro-tan, ale na pewno w Nihon są też inni dobrze wyszkoleni ninja, nieprawdaż? – mag rzucił towarzyszowi rozbawione spojrzenie, po czym chwycił czajnik i zalał wodą dwa kubki. – Niepotrzebnie się o nich martwisz.  
- Nie powiedziałem, że się martwię – zaprzeczył Kurogane, ale widząc minę maga wiedział, że zabrzmiał mało przekonująco. Nie chcąc już rozmawiać o swoich uczuciach zmienił szybko temat. – Mówiąc, że miło jest mieć ważne dla siebie miejsce brzmiałeś, jakbyś sam takiego nie posiadał... To miasto nie jest dla ciebie domem? – posłodził swoją herbatę i napił się z kubka uważnie przyglądając się czarodziejowi. Ten westchnął i przeczesał palcami swoje blond włosy. W jego oczach na moment pojawiły się te same emocje, co kilka minut wcześniej, gdy wpatrywał się przez okno. Nostalgia, tęsknota i żal.  
- Tutaj po prostu mieszkam – głos Faya zadrżał, ale mag szybko odzyskał nad nim kontrolę. – Było takie miejsce, które nazywałem domem – dodał cicho. – Ale ono jest już tylko wspomnieniem.  
Fay nagle zamilkł i Kurogane z łatwością odgadnął, że czarodziej jest zaskoczony swoją wylewnością. Teraz wystraszony zaczął się wycofywać, jego wzrok błądził po kuchni, skutecznie unikając patrzenia na ninję.  
- Ale jest późno! – powiedział pospiesznie. – Lepiej kładźmy się spać, bo jutro będziemy nieprzytomni! Dobranoc, Kuro-myu! – klepnął wojownika przyjacielsko w ramię i pospiesznie wycofał się z kuchni pozostawiając po sobie niemal pełen kubek herbaty. Kurogane wpatrywał się w zamyśleniu przez kilka minut w drzwi, za którymi zniknął mag, po czym odłożył swój kubek z nie do końca wypitym napojem, zgasił światło i również poszedł spać.


	3. Pierwsze kroki w stronę domu

- Przestań się zadręczać.  
Yukito wszedł do pokoju zamykając za sobą drzwi. Touya nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Wciąż siedział bez ruchu na krześle wpatrując się w nieruchomą postać leżącą na łóżku. Czuwał przy boku swojej siostry od momentu, gdy zapadła w ten dziwny, niekończący się sen. Mało jadł, niewiele spał, a cały swój wolny czas spędzał w pokoju mówiąc, a czasem śpiewając uśpionej dziewczynce.  
- Touya… - mag położył dłoń na ramieniu króla i ten dopiero teraz drgnął i podniósł nieznacznie głowę, by spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela.  
- To już drugi miesiąc – powiedział cicho. – I nikt nie wie, co jej jest, ani jak jej pomóc.  
Jego głos był smutny, a wzrok pełen troski i strachu. Yukito nie mógł znieść tego widoku. Król zawsze był pełen energii i życia. Niespokojny duch, nie potrafiący zbyt długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, teraz całymi dniami przysiadywał przy łóżku siostry i czuwał nad nią wyrzucając sobie, ze nie jest w stanie jej pomóc.  
Na początku myśleli, że księżniczka pogrążona była we śnie, z którego w jakiś sposób uda im się ją wybudzić. Jednakże, wraz z upływem dni, jej stan zaczął się pogarszać. Teraz nie przypominała już śpiącej tylko chorej. Jej skóra była blada, a ciało traciło swoją normalną temperaturę. Umierała, a oni byli bezsilni.  
- Ten czarodziej… Fay… będzie w stanie jej pomóc? – spytał Touya. Nie patrzył na przyjaciela w obawie, że jak spojrzy mu w oczy zobaczy coś, co całkowicie pozbawi go nadziei.  
Yukito zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią. Chciał powiedzieć, że oczywiście, Fay pomoże i wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej. Pragnął ponownie ujrzeć uśmiech na tej młodej, zatroskanej twarzy. Mag jednak nie znał odpowiedz na zadane mu pytanie. Nie wiedział, czy znajomy czarodziej zechce i będzie w stanie uratować Sakurę. Fay był znakomitym magiem, ale od samego początku zaznaczał, że nie potrafi leczyć. Z kolei, to co Yukito widział w Piffle przeczyło jego słowom. Ten czarodziej był pełen sprzeczności i Yukito nie potrafił przewidzieć, jak się zachowa, gdy Syaoran zjawi się w progu jego mieszkania.  
- Nie wiem, Touya – odpowiedział w końcu. – Jedyne, co nam zostało to czekać, aż wróci Syaoran.  
- Ale, kiedy ten dzieciak się pojawi? – Touya westchnął. – Kiedy wyruszał stan Sakury nie był taki zły. Nie wie, że powinien się spieszyć. Może wysłać kogoś, by go pospieszyć?  
- Bez obaw – Yukito pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. – Syaoran jest tak zapatrzony w twoją siostrę, że zrobi wszystko, aby jak najszybciej jej pomóc.  
- Chyba masz rację – zgodził się z nim król, po czym westchnął głośno. – I to też mnie martwi. Ten dzieciak powinien znaleźć sobie inną dziewczynę do adorowania.  
Yukito nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Jesteś nadopiekuńczy, Touya – powiedział. – Sakura dorasta. Nie zabronisz jej kochać. Poza tym, Syaoran to bardzo dobry chłopiec, który zawsze będzie ją ochraniał. Przy nim będzie szczęśliwa.  
- O ile się obudzi – mruknął król i znów spojrzał na siostrę z troską.  
- Obudzi – szepnął Yukito. – Musisz w to wierzyć.  
Touya schował twarz w dłoniach i siedział tak przez kilka minut. Yukito nie mogąc wytrzymać dłużej tego widoku, kucnął obok niego i niepewnie wyciągnął ręce. Król, jakby tylko na to czekał. Pochylił się i pozwolił, by szczupłe ramiona zamknęły go w delikatnym uścisku. Wtulił twarz w pierś maga i cicho westchnął.  
- Jestem tym wszystkim zmęczony – szepnął. – Do niedawna tylko ty byłeś moim zmartwieniem, a teraz mam ich znacznie więcej.  
- Nigdy nie chciałem być jednym z nich – odpowiedział Yukito. Przytulił Touyę mocniej, prawą dłoń zanurzył w jego czarnych włosach. – Będzie dobrze, Touya. Zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży.

***

- Hyuu! Ale ładne pogoda! Już dawno nie ruszałem się poza moje miasto, a tam wiecznie jest śnieg!  
Fay rozglądał się zachwycony dookoła siebie, choć tak naprawdę wokół nie było niczego nadzwyczajnego. Pojedyncze drzewa, przerzedzona trawa i tylko zachodzące słońce dodawało krajobrazowi uroku oblewając go delikatnymi, czerwonymi promieniami.  
Szli już kilka godzin. Wyruszyli z samego rana, zaraz po śniadaniu. Syaoran miał na sobie ten sam strój, w którym przybył; wyprany i odnowiony przez maga. Kurogane dostał od blondyna czarny płaszcz, który bardzo mu się spodobał, choć nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie był ciężki, ani zbyt gruby, za to doskonale trzymał ciepło. Sam Fay ubrany był w jasny kożuch z obszernym kapturem, który niemal całkowicie zasłaniał jego twarz.  
Zachwycając się pogodą Fay żywo gestykulował, co sprawiło, że z jego prawej kieszeni wysunął się czarny przedmiot, który Syaoran natychmiast rozpoznał.  
- Zabrałeś ze sobą maskotki? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
Czarodziej wyjął Mokonę i podał chłopcu.  
- Tylko czarną – odpowiedział. – Ta jasna należy do mnie, ta zaś do mojego brata. Chciałem ją mieć przy sobie.  
Syaoran po raz usłyszał o bratu czarodzieja. Kiedy Fay wspominał o nim po raz pierwszy, chłopca przy tym nie było, dlatego teraz patrzył na czarodzieja z wyraźnym zdumieniem na twarzy.  
- Masz brata, Fay? – zapytał, a Kurogane przeklął w myślach pamiętając, że jest to drażliwy temat, którego lepiej nie poruszać.  
I miał rację. Jak tylko Syaoran zadał pytanie, mag pochylił nieco głowę tak, że zobaczenie jego twarzy było teraz zupełnie niemożliwe. Część zasłaniał kaptur, pozostałą przykrywały blond włosy.  
- Miałem – odpowiedział tak cicho, że gdyby Kurogane i Syaoran nie stali obok niego, niczego by nie usłyszeli. – Umarł dawno temu.  
Syaoran przygryzł wargę i spojrzał bezradnie na wojownika szukając w nim wsparcia, jednak ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, każąc dzieciakowi samemu poradzić sobie z sytuacją.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział niepewnie. – Nie powinienem był pytać…  
- Ależ nic się nie stało! – Fay wyprostował się i zrzucił kaptur z głowy ukazując towarzyszom swoje radosne oblicze. Uśmiech na jego twarzy był szeroki, chociaż nie sięgał oczu. – To było już tak dawno temu, że zdążyłem oswoić się z tą stratą – powiedział. – Yuui umarł, jak jeszcze byliśmy dziećmi.  
- Jaki był? – wyrwało się dzieciakowi nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
Fay przystanął na moment i zapatrzył w niebo zamyślonym wzrokiem. Przez chwilę nie odzywał się pogrążony we wspomnieniach, w końcu jednak spojrzał na chłopca i trzymaną w jego rękach maskotkę.  
- Był bardzo dobry. Opanowany i odpowiedzialny – mag uśmiechnął się łagodnie na wspomnienie brata. – Zawsze mogłem na nim polegać. Wiecznie wyciągał mnie z tarapatów, w które miałem nadzwyczajny talent wpadać – zaśmiał się cicho. – I zawsze spełniał moje zachcianki, nawet jak nie wypowiadałem ich na głos. Miał niezwykły dar odgadywania ludzkich pragnień. Nawet tych najgłębszych, najbardziej skrytych, o których nawet sami zainteresowani nie byli świadomi.  
- Chciałbym go poznać… - powiedział chłopiec oddając czarodziejowi maskotkę. – Musiał być niezwykłą osobą.  
- Owszem, był – Fay schował Mokonę z powrotem do kieszeni. Mimo, iż wciąż się uśmiechał Kurogane zdołał uchwycić lekkie drżenie jego głosu i dziwny błysk w oku, co świadczyło, że nawet jeżeli stracił brata wiele lat temu, to nadal za nim tęsknił i ubolewał jego odejście. Ninja czuł dziwny ucisk w piersi, kiedy obserwował maga w takim stanie. Nie wiedział czy woli go, jak się szczerzył głupio i nazywał go tymi idiotycznymi przezwiskami, czy tak jak teraz – poważnego i smutnego, na siłę próbującego utrzymać pogodną twarz.  
-Kuro-myu, o czym tak myślisz? – Fay podszedł do niego i klepnął mocno w ramię. – Nie marszcz się tak, bo ci zmarszczki zostaną! Poza tym, z taką miną wyglądasz jak duży, naburmuszony piesek!  
Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Fay leżałby już bez życia na brudnej ziemi. Gdzieś obok Kurogane Syaoran zaśmiał się cicho, ale ninja zignorował go. Odwrócił się przodem do maga i spojrzał na niego z furią w oczach. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i z całej siły próbował się opanować. Cały żal, jaki jeszcze chwilę temu odczuwał względem maga uleciał nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.  
- Coś ty powiedział? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czarodziej wyszczerzył się uradowany.  
- Duży piesek uczy się warczeć!  
Tego było za wiele! Kurogane bez zastanowienia podwinął rękaw i wziął zamach. Fay w ostatniej chwili pochylił głowę unikając uderzenia i wciąż uśmiechał się radośnie. Gdy wojownik chybił, wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony odgłos i przygotował się do następnego uderzenia. Czarodziej odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął uciekać. Wściekły Kurogane ruszył w ślad za nim.  
- A! Syaoran ratuj! Duży piesek chce mnie skrzywdzić! – zawołał wesoło mag mijając oszołomionego chłopca.  
- Ty go raczej przytrzymaj, żebym mógł mu pokazać, co to znaczy zadzierać z wojownikiem z Nihon! – odkrzyknął Kurogane nie zważając na fakt, że Syaoran został daleko w tyle i niewiele mógł zrobić, jak tylko obserwować rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.  
Fay biegł dalej śmiejąc się głośno, aż w końcu jego stopa zawadziła o kamień i mag runął na ziemię z głośnym hukiem.  
- Hyuu, to bolało! – zawołał siadając i rozcierając sobie łokieć. Syknął, gdy Kurogane chwycił go mocno za rękę i pociągnął do góry tak, że ich twarze niemal się stykały i mag mógł z bliska obserwować furię szalejącą w czerwonych oczach.  
- Em… nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać, ale mam do was prośbę. – Syaoran pojawił się obok nich z niepewną miną. Na jego widok Kurogane puścił Faya i czarodziej po raz kolejny wylądował z łoskotem na ziemi.  
- O co chodzi? – spytał ninja odwracając się do chłopca. Syaoran spuścił wzrok, a na jego policzkach pojawił się pewien zażenowania rumieniec.  
- Moglibyśmy iść inną drogą? – wymamrotał nie patrząc na żadnego ze swoich towarzyszy.  
- Inną drogą? – Fay pozbierał się z ziemi, stanął obok chłopca i otrzepał ubranie. – Ale po co? Tędy jest najszybciej.  
Syaoran mruknął coś pod nosem, czego żaden z nich nie dosłyszał. Patrzył nerwowo w kierunku, w którym mieli iść. Kurogane podążył za jego spojrzeniem i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, o co chłopcu chodziło.  
Dzieciak nie chciał tędy iść, bo to ta sama droga, którą przemierzyli chcąc oddalić się od nawiedzonego domu. Ninja przypomniał sobie wszystkie odgłosy, które słyszał stojąc przed ogromnym budynkiem, jedynym ocalałym w zniszczonej wiosce. Po jego plecach przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, kiedy przed oczami stanęła mu postać dziecka z długimi włosami i pustymi, martwymi oczami.  
Musiał przyznać Syaoranowi rację. Jemu również nie spieszyło się, by ponownie przechodzić przez tamtą okolicę. Ale był wojownikiem, do diaska! I jeżeli zaistnieje taka potrzeba, to nie cofnie się i zmierzy ze wszystkimi zjawami stojącymi mu na drodze!  
- Tam jest dom… pełen duchów i… wolałbym go ominąć. – Syaoran w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i odpowiedział czarodziejowi. Fay zmarszczył czoło patrząc na chłopca niedowierzająco.  
- Z tego, co mi wiadomo nie ma tu żadnego… – urwał, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. – A, ten dom! – zawołał i momentalnie spochmurniał. – Jeżeli nie chcesz możemy iść inną drogą, ale będziemy musieli przejść sporo dodatkowych kilometrów… Jednakże mnie też nie spieszy się do tamtej wioski, dlatego zgadzam się na twoją prośbę. A co ty na to, Kuro-wiwo?  
Kurogane skinął w milczeniu głową. Podjęta przez czarodzieja decyzja podobała mu się do tego stopnia, że nawet zapomniał zdenerwować się na kolejne nadane mu przezwisko.  
- Orientujesz się, dlaczego tam są duchy, Fay? – zapytał Syaoran. Całe napięcie uleciało z niego, jak tylko dowiedział się, że nie będzie musiał ponownie stawać przed potężnym, przerażającym domem.  
- To nie duchy – odparł mag spokojnie, nie patrząc na chłopca. Szedł przed siebie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – To wspomnienia.  
- Wspomnienia? – powtórzył chłopiec zdumiony, a Kurogane musiał przyznać, że sam zaskoczony był tą odpowiedzią.  
- Tak – Fay przytaknął wciąż nie patrząc na żadnego ze swoich towarzyszy. – Ten dom nie jest nawiedzony. On po prostu ciągle odtwarza wydarzenia, które kiedyś się w nim rozegrały.  
- Ale dlaczego? – Syaoran był wyraźnie zaintrygowany. – Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o czymś takim. Jakim cudem dom może powtarzać zdarzenia, jakie miały w nim miejsce?  
Fay przystanął. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku, w którym znajdowała się opuszczona wioska. Patrzył przed siebie tak intensywnie, że Kurogane miał wrażenie, że dostrzega w krajobrazie coś więcej niż drzewa i skały, a czego on i Syaoran nie byli w stanie ujrzeć.  
- Najwidoczniej właściciel nie chciał, by wszystko, co przeżył w tym domu odeszło w zapomnienie – odpowiedział w końcu mag i ponownie wznowił wędrówkę. Nie odezwał się więcej dając do zrozumienia, że uważa temat za skończony.  
Syaoran przytaknął i nie zadawał już więcej pytań. Szedł obok czarodzieja w ciszy, głęboko pogrążony we własnych myślach. Kurogane kroczył za nimi i zastanawiał się, jakie wydarzenia musiały zajść w tym domu, skoro mieszkało w nim kiedyś to wychudzone, nieszczęśliwe dziecko.

***

Touya stał na tarasie i oparty o barierkę spoglądał na ciemniejące niebo. Słonce powoli zachodziło, a jego purpurowe promienia oblewały ruiny znajdujące się w Clow. Był to piękny widok, jednak król był zbyt zmartwiony i pogrążony w myślach, aby móc się nim zachwycać. Co chwilę spoglądał na północ łudząc się, że zobaczy tam drobną sylwetkę Syaorana wracającego ze swojej misji, wraz z czarodziejem, w którym wszyscy pokładali swoje nadzieje.  
- Minie jeszcze sporo dni, nim Syaoran wróci.  
Głos Yukito rozległ się tuż koło jego prawego ucha i król podskoczył nieznacznie, zdziwiony, że nie wyczuł wcześniej niczyjej obecności.  
- Musisz się tak skradać? – zapytał odwracając się twarzą do przyjaciela. – To niezbyt przyjemne, jak niespodziewanie słyszysz czyjś głos z tak bliska…  
Yukito poprawił okulary opadające mu na nos i zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.  
- Nie przestraszyłeś! – zaprzeczył Touya i również się uśmiechnął. – Może tylko troszeczkę.  
Yukito postąpił parę kroków do przodu, tak że miedzy ich ciałami niewiele było wolnej przestrzeni. Touya zadrżał i próbował się odsunąć, ale jego plecy uderzyły o barierkę uniemożliwiającą mu dalsze cofanie się. Blada dłoń czarodzieja odgarnęła włosy opadające na jego oczy i zatrzymała się ma policzku. Yukito był świadom z dyskomfortu, jaki odczuwał drugi mężczyzna, mimo to nie wycofał się. Wręcz przeciwnie, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, całkowicie likwidując odległość między nimi.  
- Yukito… - zaczął Touya, ale umilkł, gdyż usta maga nie pozwoliły mu dokończyć zdania. Pozwolił, by Yukito go całował. sam jednak nie poruszył się i nie odwzajemnił gestu. Podniósł jedynie dłonie, chcąc odepchnąć od siebie przyjaciela, jednak zrezygnował i tylko zacisnął je mocno na jego ramionach. Dłoń maga powędrowała wyżej wzdłuż jego policzka i zanurzyła się we włosach. Czarodziej pogłębił pocałunek i Touya nie był w stanie dłużej mu się opierać. Jego niezdecydowane dłonie zsunęły się niżej i objęły Yukito w pasie przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Pocałunek trwał jeszcze przez chwilę, aż w końcu oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza.  
- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś tego nie robił? – głos Touyi był lekko zachrypnięty, a jego policzki zaróżowione. Choć patrzył na maga z naganą nie rozluźnił uchwytu i wciąż trzymał go w mocnym uścisku. – Ten związek nie ma przyszłości, więc lepiej przestać teraz, nim będzie za późno.  
- Już jest za późno, Touya – odpowiedział Yukito spokojnie. – Wysłuchałem wszystkim twoich argumentów i doskonale je rozumiem. Ale nieważne, jak bardzo rozsądnie byś do mnie mówił, nie zmieni to moich uczuć do ciebie.  
Touya westchnął. Zamknął oczy i oparł policzek na ramieniu Yukito. Nie przejmował się, że w każdej chwili ktoś może ich zobaczyć. Niewiele go to teraz obchodziło. Jedyne, czego chciał to trwać w tym uścisku jak najdłużej i zapomnieć na chwilę o całym świecie i wszystkich problemach.  
- Ty jesteś czarodziejem, ja zwykłym człowiekiem – odezwał się po chwili, by zacząć dyskusję, którą przeprowadzali już dziesiątki razy. – Obaj się starzejemy, choć ty znacznie wolniej. I mimo, że jesteś starszy ode mnie, to ja pierwszy będę tym, który zsiwieje i umrze. Teraz możemy być razem, ale za kilkadziesiąt lat, ty wciąż będziesz młody, a ja będę pomarszczony i brzydki. Ten związek nie ma przyszłości.  
- A ja już ci mówiłem, że nie mam nic przeciwko byciu z tobą, nawet kiedy będziesz stary – odpowiedział Yukito przytulając przyjaciela jeszcze mocniej.  
- Teraz tak mówisz – mruknął Touya posępnie. – A jak przyjdzie co do czego, uciekniesz z krzykiem - zaśmiał się bez humoru. – A nawet, jakbyś jakimś cudem wytrwał ze mną do mojego końca to i tak będziesz żył jeszcze przez setki lat po mojej śmierci. Z czasem twoje uczucia względem mnie wygasną. A ja nie mam zamiaru być jednym z wielu ludzi na twojej drodze. Nie chcę być tylko wspomnieniem.  
- Touya – czarodziej położył dłonie na ramionach króla i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. – Jesteś zbyt ważny, abym kiedykolwiek mógł przestać cię kochać i…  
Yukito umilkł, gdy Touya przyłożył palec do jego ust.  
- To wszystko wydaje się takie proste teraz, kiedy obaj jesteśmy młodzi – powiedział smutno. – Będziesz żył wiele lat po mojej śmierci i wkrótce mnie zapomnisz, bo niemożliwe jest, byś tyle czasu mnie pamiętał.  
- Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę – zapewnił Yukito, ale Touya ponownie mu przerwał.  
- Ja po prostu nie widzę sensu tego ciągnąć. Przykro mi Yukito, ale proszę cię uszanuj moje zdanie.  
Powiedziawszy to, król wysunął się z uścisku i szybkim krokiem skierował w kierunku wyjścia. Nie odwrócił się, bo wiedział, że gdyby spojrzał na Yukito i zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy, cała stanowczość i silna wola uleciałyby z niego, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić.

***

Kiedy kierowali się do domu maga Syaoran był cichy i przygnębiony. Niepewność i troska o księżniczkę skutecznie blokowały w nim jakiekolwiek radosne emocje i chłopiec przez większość czasu szedł smutny, z pochyloną głową i zmarszczonym czołem. Teraz wiedząc, że udało mu się zdobyć pomoc dla księżniczki rozpogodził się i z nową dawką energii kroczył w kierunku domu. Uśmiechał się i ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że Fay nie zdoła ocalić Sakury.  
Kurogane jednak nie miał tyle pewności, co on. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mag nie poszedł z nimi po to, by pomóc księżniczce. Nie trzeba być Sherlockiem Holmesem, by zorientować się, że Fay miał inne powody, dla których z nimi szedł. Ninja zdołał wywnioskować tylko tyle, iż były one związane z opowieścią Syaorana na temat wydarzeń w Piffle.  
- Co zamierzasz zrobić?  
Wojownik zdecydował się poruszyć ten temat wieczorem, kiedy chłopiec pogrążony był w głębokim śnie. Mag spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
- Co masz na myśli, Kuro-pon?  
Kurogane westchnął zirytowany słysząc przezwisko. Nieważne, ile razy darł się na, by przestał go przezywać, Fay uparcie go ignorował i tylko wychodził z nowymi, co raz to głupszymi pomysłami.  
- Kiedy powiesz dzieciakowi, że nie pomożesz jego księżniczce?  
Mimo, iż Syaoran spał, Kurogane mówił ściszonym głosem nie chcąc ryzykować obudzenia go. Popatrzył na niewielką sylwetkę skuloną koło ogniska. Szkoda mu było dzieciaka. Widać było, że bardzo był oddany Sakurze, a wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego starania na nic się nie zdadzą i dziewczyna wkrótce umrze, albo po prostu nigdy nie wybudzi się z dziwnej śpiączki, w jaką zapadła. Gdyby to Tomoyo była na jej miejscu, a Kurogane nie byłby w stanie jej pomóc…  
- Dlaczego uważasz, że nie pomogę?  
Głos Faya wyrwał wojownika z zamyślenia. Oderwał wzrok od śpiącego chłopca i utkwił spojrzenie w magu, który przyglądał mu się badawczo spod jasnej grzywki opadającej mu na oczy.  
- Od samego początku powtarzałeś, że nie znasz się na leczeniu magią – odpowiedział ninja. – Zgodziłeś się pójść z nami dopiero wtedy, gdy dowiedziałeś się o swojej rzekomej obecności w Piffle.  
- Dlaczego rzekomej? – Fay siedział teraz prosto, nie spuszczając wzroku z towarzysza. – Nie wierzysz, że tam byłem?  
Kurogane przewrócił oczami i stłumił przekleństwo. Czasami rozmowa z czarodziejem była naprawdę trudna i kosztowała go wiele wysiłku.  
- To, że Syaoran wierzy, że twoje wcześniejsze zapewnienia, iż nigdy nie byłeś w Piffle były kłamstwem, nie oznacza, że każdy jest tak naiwny – wyjaśnił. – Ciebie naprawdę tam nie było. Z nami poszedłeś tylko dlatego, aby dowiedzieć się, kim była osoba, która się pod ciebie podszywała.  
Fay nagle odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać patrzenia ninji prosto w oczy.  
- Kuro-tan jest bardzo spostrzegawczy – odezwał się cicho.  
Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Fay wpatrywał się w ogień głęboko nad czymś rozmyślając, a Kurogane w milczeniu mu się przyglądał.  
- Nie powiedziałem nic Syaoranowi, ponieważ nie chciałem go martwić – odezwał się w końcu czarodziej. – Poza tym, jeżeli moje podejrzenie odnośnie człowieka, którego Yukito spotkał w Piffle jest słuszne, to jeszcze nie wszystko stracone i być może będzie można pomóc Sakurze.  
- Wiesz, kim był ten człowiek, o której wspominał dzieciak?  
- Nie wiem – Fay westchnął cicho. – Przychodzi mi na myśl pewna osoba, ale to jest mało prawdopodobne… wręcz niemożliwe. Mimo to, chcę się upewnić.  
Ninja nie wypytywał dalej. Mag i tak powiedział mu zadziwiająco dużo, a poza tym ton jego głosu sugerował, że nie chce już więcej rozmawiać na ten temat.

***

Ogień w ognisku powoli dogasał, a Kurogane wciąż siedział na wilgotnej ziemi nie mogąc zasnąć. Robiło się coraz jaśniej, słońce lada moment wzejdzie a jego oczy uparcie trwały otwarte, nadmiar myśli nie pozwalał się odprężyć i odpocząć. Ninja zazdrościł Syaoranowi, który zasnął pierwszy, zaraz po tym, jak zjedli niewielki posiłek. Fay również spał, zwinięty w kłębek i okryty kocem po samą głowę.  
Nagle mag odrzucił gwałtownie koc i przewrócił się na drugi bok, tyłem do Kurogane.  
- Dziadku, nie zabijaj ich, proszę – mruknął pod nosem. Jego głos był niewyraźny, trochę smutny i przestraszony. – Nie chcę, abyś był tacy, jak oni. Już jest po wszystkim, opuśćmy to miejsce.  
Ninja z zainteresowaniem patrzył na czarodzieja. Dziwne rzeczy musiały mu się śnic skoro mamrotał takie słowa.  
- Ja już nie chcę więcej cierpienia – dodał po chwili Fay już spokojniejszym głosem. – Chodźmy stąd…  
Kurogane zastanawiał się czy był to zwykły sen, czy może miał on podłoże w prawdziwych wydarzeniach dotyczących życia Faya. Mag był skomplikowanym człowiekiem, pełnym tajemnic i sprzeczności. Chociaż podczas ich wędrówki odzywał się niemal bez przerwy, niewiele zdradzał informacji o sobie i swoim życiu. Cały czas uśmiechał się, był pogodny i radony, a mimo to wojownik wyczuwał w nim smutek głęboko zakorzeniony, nie dający się tak po prostu odegnać. Jeszcze w jego domu Kurogane doświadczył krótkich momentów, kiedy Fay porzucał swoja maskę uśmiechniętego i beztroskiego człowieka, a stawał się poważnym, pełnym trosk i zmartwień mężczyzną. Czarodziej sprawiał wrażenie osoby wiecznie pogodnej i szczęśliwej, ale to były tylko pozory, które miały odwrócić uwagę od prawdziwych uczuć, jakie odczuwał i jakie dalekie były od tych, które udawał.  
Kurogane zastanawiało, co spotkało maga w przeszłości, że stał się tą pełną sprzeczności osobą. I choć ninja nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać był zaintrygowany. Mag był zagadką i Kurogane chciał ją rozwiązać. Sam dziwił się swoim uczuciom, gdyż nigdy nie był człowiekiem, który poświęca swoją uwagę innym. Był skupiony na sobie, na swoich treningach i dążeniu do doskonałości w walce. Inni ludzie go nie interesowali, ich problemy nie obchodziły. Tylko Tomoyo i Souma potrafiły zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę i jedynie one mogły liczyć na jego pomoc. Pozostałych ignorował mocno wierząc, że każdy ze swoimi problemami powinien radzić sobie sam.  
Dlaczego więc tak usilnie pragnął poznać wszystkie troski i zmartwienia czarodzieja, którego prawie w ogóle nie znał, nie miał pojęcia. Może po prostu był znudzony ciągłą wędrówką i na siłę szukał zajęcia, które na jakiś czas zaprzątnęłoby jego myśli.  
Tak, to na pewno to. Obserwował maga tylko po to, by zabić nudę i urozmaicić sobie podróż. Żadne lepsze tłumaczenia nie przyszło mu do głowy.  
Usatysfakcjonowany w końcu mógł się położyć i zażyć odrobinę snu.


	4. Atak

Kurogane obudził podmuch zimnego powietrza. Poirytowany skulił się i szczelniej opatulił kocem. Niewiele to pomogło. Wschodzące słońce szczególną uwagą objęło jego twarz; delikatne promienie łaskotały go w policzki i drażniły zamknięte powieki. Parsknął gniewnie i wciąż nie otwierając oczu nakrył głowę płaszczem. Próbował ponownie zasnąć, co okazało się bezskuteczne, ponieważ tuż nad jego głową rozległ się dobrze znany, irytujący głos.  
- Kurowanko, nie wierć się tak, przeszkadzasz mi.  
Otworzył oczy. I natychmiast je zamknął, bo widok wyszczerzonego głupio maga był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką życzyłby sobie na dzień dobry.  
- Daj mi spać, draniu – mruknął i spróbował odwrócić się na bok, tyłem do czarodzieja, ale blade dłonie chwyciły go mocno za ramiona i unieruchomiły.  
- Ależ nie przeszkadzaj sobie, Kurorin. Ja dokończę to, co zacząłem, a ty sobie spokojnie śpij.  
Senny umysł ninji nie pracował jeszcze na pełnych obrotach i mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na zrelaksowanie się i zignorowanie pochylonego nad nim blondyna.  
Do momentu, gdy poczuł chłodną dłoń wślizgującą mu się za koszulę i dotykającą jego brzuch. Dłoń przesunęła się wyżej ciągnąc za sobą czarny materiał, odkrywając opaloną skórę.  
Kurogane poderwał się gwałtownie, odepchnął maga i szybko zsunął koszulę z powrotem na dół zapobiegawczo opatulając się odsuniętym przez Faya kocem.  
- Wytłumaczysz mi, dlaczego napastujesz mnie w czasie snu?! – ryknął na maga, który lekko oszołomiony próbował pozbierać się z ziemi. Patrzył na wojownika swoimi dużymi, niebieskimi oczami i dostrzegł w nim coś, co sprawiło, że na jego twarz zaczął powoli wpełzać szeroki, figlarny uśmiech.  
- Kuro-pii się rumieni! – zawołał radośnie i zmniejszył dystans między sobą a Kurogane, by móc z bliska przyjrzeć się temu niecodziennemu zjawisku.  
- Wcale się nie rumienię! – zaperzył się ninja. – To ze złości!  
- Oczywiście – zgodził się z nim posłusznie Fay, choć jego mina świadczyła, że myśli coś zupełnie innego. Widząc jednak zakłopotanie ninji postanowił dłużej go nie męczyć. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić twoją ranę – wyjaśnił. – Jak byłeś przytomny nie pozwoliłeś mi się do siebie zbliżyć, więc stwierdziłem, że spróbuję, gdy śpisz.  
Kurogane przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie. Jego wzrok padł na trzymany przez maga bandaż i dopiero wtedy rozluźnił się i uspokoił.  
- Mówiłem ci już, że wszystko w porządku z tą raną – odezwał się. W jego głosie nie było już złości, tylko lekkie zniecierpliwienie, gdyż po raz kolejny przeprowadzał z magiem tę samą dyskusję.  
- Ale jesteś uparty, Kuro-myuu – Fay nie był usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią. – Ta rana naprawdę była brzydka. Powinieneś odpoczywać teraz w łóżku i czekać aż się zagoi, a nie być w trakcie długotrwałej wędrówki.  
- Jest dobrze opatrzona – zapewnił Kurogane. – Dobrze się nią zająłeś. Goi się szybko.  
Fay zmarszczył czoło nie do końca przekonany argumentacją towarzysza. Żałował, że nie potrafił leczyć magią. W ten sposób w kilka sekund sprawiłby, że po ranie ninji nie byłoby żadnego śladu. A tak, musiał zadowolić się tradycyjnymi sposobami opatrywania ran, długotrwałymi i pozostawiającymi po sobie ślady.  
- Nie przeciążaj tego ramienia, Kuro-pon – powiedział w końcu. – W ten sposób szybciej się zagoi.  
Kurogane nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, że inni się o niego troszczyli. Zazwyczaj jedynie księżniczka Tomoyo dbała o niego i jego samopoczucie, co zawsze wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Teraz miał przy sobie maga, który również wykazywał zainteresowanie jego zdrowiem i to też powodowało, że czuł się niekomfortowo. Nie wiedząc, jak się zachować odwrócił głowę w stronę dogasającego ogniska i szybko zmienił temat.  
- Gdzie dzieciak?  
W miejscu, w którym spał Syaoran znajdował się jedynie złożony w kostkę koc, a Kurogane nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec jego właściciela.  
- Poszedł po drewno – odpowiedział Fay wstając i otrzepując ubranie. – Ogień powoli dogasa, a ja chciałem przyrządzić coś ciepłego na śniadanie nim wyruszymy.  
Fay doskonale gotował. Kurogane zauważył to już wcześniej, kiedy przebywał w domu czarodzieja. Pomijając wszystkie te słodkie przysmaki, którymi mag z umiłowaniem ich częstował, a które niechybnie doprowadziłyby ich zęby do próchnicy, wszystkie sporządzane przez niego potrawy były pyszne. Nawet teraz, w warunkach niesprzyjających gotowaniu potrafił z bardzo ubogich składników przyszykować smaczne posiłki.  
- Lepiej niech się smarkacz nie oddala zbytnio – mruknął Kurogane również wstając. Ziewnął ukradkiem i przeciągnął się. – Jeszcze się zgubi i będzie problem.  
W tym momencie, usuwając wszystkie jego niewypowiedziane troski, zza drzew wyłonił się Syaoran z mnóstwem gałęzi w dłoniach. Widząc obudzonego ninję chłopiec uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
- Dzień dobry, Kurogane – powiedział. Spojrzał w niebo ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Lepiej się pospieszmy. Niedługo zacznie padać.  
Miał rację. Mimo, iż Kurogane czuł na swojej twarzy ciepłe promienie słońca, to w oddali widoczne były ciemne chmury, które powoli acz nieuchronnie zmierzały w ich kierunku.  
Po niewielkim posiłku ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Kurogane szedł w milczeniu, z nikłym zainteresowaniem przysłuchując się konwersacji maga i chłopca.  
Syaoran wypytywał Faya o różne rzeczy, głownie związane z magią. Opowiadał też o Clow, jednak za każdym razem, gdy nawiązywał do swojej wioski zaczynał mówić o Sakurze i momentalnie tracił humor. Czarodziej dostrzegając to natychmiast zmieniał temat, nie pozwalając chłopcu pogrążać się w ponurych myślach. Mówił o różnych rzeczach, mało znaczących, a ciekawych i zabawnych. Potrafił tak kierować rozmową, że choć dużo o sobie mówił, nie zdradzał żadnych istotnych informacji na swój temat. Nieustannie uśmiechał się i żartował, co sprawiało, że droga upłynęła im w przyjemnej, luźnej atmosferze.  
Miasteczko, do którego dotarli nie wywarło na nich pozytywnego wrażenia. Było brudne i zaniedbane, na ulicy walały się śmieci, a budynki miały obdarte ściany i porysowane okna. Deszczowa pogoda jedynie potęgowała niekorzystny wygląd miasteczka, czyniąc je jeszcze bardziej ponurym.  
- Poszukajmy jakiegoś lokum. W taką pogodę lepiej nie spać pod gołym niebem – powiedział Fay przyglądając się wiszącymi nad ich głowami chmurom. To tylko kwestia czasu, nim zacznie lać.  
- Ale jak zapłacimy za nocleg? – Syaoran pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyjął z niej kilka monet. – Mam trochę pieniędzy, ale w każdym mieście waluta jest inna.  
- Może zgodzą się, byśmy zapłacili moimi pieniędzmi. W końcu moje miasto jest niedaleko więc to nie powinno stanowić problemu. – Fay rozejrzał się dookoła z powątpiewającą miną. – Trudniej będzie znaleźć nam miejsce do spania, ponieważ nie wiedzę tutaj żadnego budynku, w którym moglibyśmy się zatrzymać.  
Miał rację. Wszystkie otaczające ich budynki były prywatnymi domami, nie dostrzegli żadnego szyldu informującego ich o możliwości noclegu.  
- Tam chyba jest bar – Kurogane wskazał głową budynek po drugiej stronie drogi. Był to niewielki blok, ale z boku znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy. Dochodzące z nich światła i przytłumiona muzyka świadczyły, że odbywa się tam dyskoteka.  
- Nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej – przyznał Fay. – Dobra robota, Kuro-myuu! Zapytamy barmana czy jest tu jakiś hotel.  
Czarodziej ruszył żwawo w stronę piwnicy, a Syaoran i Kurogane ruszyli w ślad za nim. Ninja dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo nie tak później pory na zewnątrz, prócz nich, nie było żadnego innego człowieka. W kilku domach zapalone były światła, a i z piwnicy, do której zmierzali słychać było niewyraźne głosy, jednak ulice były całkowicie opustoszałe.  
- Niezbyt przyjemne miejsce – skomentował mag bez trudu odgadując myśli towarzysza.  
Kurogane nie próbował odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie weszli do środka i głośna muzyka zupełnie zagłuszyłaby jego słowa.  
Mieli wrażenie, że znaleźli się w alternatywnej rzeczywistości. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co działo się na zewnątrz, wewnątrz budynku tętniło życie. Piwnica bloku przekształcona została w bar. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu papierosowego i alkoholu. Po kątach ulokowano kilka stolików, przy których siedzieli lub wpółleżeli ludzie nie mający siły, by dalej tańczyć lub byli zbyt odurzeni, aby ustać na nogach. Na środku znajdował się parkiet, cały zajęty przez wyginających się w dzikim tańcu ludzi. Najwięcej miejsca było przy barze, gdzie zaledwie kilku klientów siedziało na krzesłach i sączyło drinki.  
- Chodźmy do baru! – zawołał czarodziej próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę. Kurogane skinął głową. Poszedł za czarodziejem łapiąc po drodze Syaorana za łokieć, nie chcąc zgubić chłopca wśród masy otaczających ich i ocierających się o siebie ciał.  
Kiedy dotarł do lady, Fay wręczał barmanowi kilka monet.  
- Kupiłem nam drinki, Kuro-pu! – zawołał radośnie.  
Kurogane usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i znudzony oparł głowę na dłoni. Głośna muzyka i gęste powietrze irytowały go i męczyły. Lubił spokój, to nie było miejsce dla niego.  
Syaoran najwyraźniej myślał podobnie, ponieważ zbladł i trzymał się dłonią za usta, czując się niedobrze od unoszących się wokół zapachów. Resztki koloru zniknęły z jego twarzy, gdy spojrzał w bok pomieszczenia, gdzie siedziała para młodych ludzi; dziewczyna całkowicie pozbawiona górnej części ubrania i chłopak, który jedną dłoń trzymał na jej piersi, a drugą odpinał swoje nagle przyciasne spodnie.  
Fay widząc minę Syaorana odszukał wzrokiem toalet, po czym chwycił chłopca za kołnierz i pociągnął w tamtym kierunku.  
- Zaraz wrócimy! – zawołał do Kurogane. – Postaraj się wypytać barmana o jakiś motel.  
Ninja westchnął poirytowany. Popatrzył podejrzliwie na postawionego przed nim drinka, po czym upił niepewnie łyk. Dobre. Z odrobinę lepszym humorem wypił więcej i całkowicie już rozluźniony rozsiadł się wygodnie i ściągnął płaszcz i miecz rzucając je na krzesło obok.  
- Nietutejszy? – zagadał do niego barman przynosząc kolejny drink i sok, prawdopodobnie dla Syaorana. Kurogane skinął głową i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Mógł mieć jakieś czterdzieści lat, rzadkie włosy zebrał gumką a w ustach trzymał nie zapalonego papierosa. Od nadgarstków, całe jego ręce pokrywały tatuaże i ginęły pod szerokim podkoszulkiem, który był spocony i brudny.  
- Co was sprowadza do tej dziury? – ciągnął dalej barman średnio zainteresowanym tonem. Widocznie nie miał nic ciekawszego do roboty i próbował rozerwać się rozmową.  
- Przechodzimy tędy – odparł krótko Kurogane. – Jest tu jakieś miejsce, gdzie można się zatrzymać?  
Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło i wykrzywił nieładnie usta. Skinął przecząco głową.  
- To miasto nie zarabia na turystyce – odpowiedział. – Jest raczej zamknięte na kontakty z zewnątrz i rzadko kto tędy przechodzi. Musicie popytać wśród mieszkańców, czy pozwolą wam u siebie zostać, bo żadnych moteli tu nie znajdziecie.  
Kurogane chciał przekląć, zamiast tego podniósł szklankę do ust i poczuł się odrobinę lepiej. Barman odszedł obsłużyć innego klienta, który właśnie ulokował się w przeciwległym końcu lady.  
Kurogane w milczeniu kończył swojego drinka, zbyt pochłonięty własnymi myślami, by zauważyć, że siedząca obok niego osoba nieznacznie przesunęła się w jego stronę. Poczuł silną woń perfum, ale nawet to nie zdołało wyrwać go z rozmyślań.  
Dopiero czując na nodze lekki ciężar wojownik drgnął i spuścił głowę patrząc zdziwiony na spoczywającą na jego udzie szczupłą dłoń. Kurogane spojrzał wyżej na nadgarstek, przebiegł wzrokiem wzdłuż ramienia, szyi i w końcu napotkał intensywne, mocno umalowane, fioletowe oczy.  
- Cześć, przystojniaku – właścicielka dłoni zwilżyła usta językiem i nachyliła się w stronę osłupiałego ninji. – Jeżeli chcesz możesz zatrzymać się u mnie.  
Kurogane na moment zapomniał, jak się mówi. Kobieta przybliżyła się jeszcze bardziej i ninja poczuł, jak jej duże, mocno wyeksponowane piersi wbijają się w jego ramię. Czarne włosy połaskotały go w policzek, kiedy nieznajoma podniosła głowę i przygryzła wargami ucho wojownika. Jednocześnie jej dłoń przesunęła się wyżej wzdłuż jego uda i po chwili zaczęła szperać przy zamku jego spodni.  
Dopiero teraz Kurogane otrząsnął się z szoku. Strącił dłoń kobiety i przesunął się w bok, by znaleźć się poza jej zasięgiem.  
- Nie jestem zainteresowany – warknął i dla pewności odsunął się jeszcze trochę. Niezrażona kobieta wykrzywiła w uśmiechu swoje wymalowane czerwoną szminką usta.  
- Nie graj takiego niedostępnego – wymruczała. Jej głos był cichy i zachrypnięty. Nie zważając na odmowę ninji, przesunęła swoje krzesło bliżej niego. Jej dłoń powróciła na udo Kurogane i zaczęła je delikatnie masować. Zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na ninję uwodzicielsko spod swoich długich rzęs. Mocny makijaż i skąpy strój uwydatniały wszystkie jej atrybuty. Była bardzo ładna i całkowicie tego świadoma. Wolną ręką niedbale odpięła kolejny guzik swojej bluzki niemal zupełnie odsłaniając swój biust.  
- Nie rozumiesz, co znaczy słowo „nie"? – Kurogane zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Spojrzał na kobietę jednym ze swoich najostrzejszych spojrzeń, od których jego wrogowie tracili całą pewność siebie i już nigdy więcej nie stawali mu na drodze. Jednak na nieznajomej nie wywarło ono oczekiwanego wrażenia.  
- Jakie seksowne spojrzenie – zamruczała zachwycona. Nim Kurogane zdążył zareagować poderwała się i jednym, szybkim ruchem usadowiła się na kolanach wojownika. Wiedząc, że zaskoczenie ninji nie będzie trwało wiecznie, szybko przełożyła nogę tak, by siedzieć okrakiem na jego nogach i wzięła się do działania.  
Kurogane właśnie otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy kobieta przywarła swoimi wargami do jego ust, skutecznie go uciszając.  
Kurogane zamurowało po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut. Czuł, jak usta nieznajomej poruszają się, a język przejeżdża wzdłuż jego wargi. Kobieta zadarła swoją kusą spódniczkę do góry ukazując mocno wyciętą bieliznę. Chwyciła dłonie Kurogane i położyła je na swoich udach. Jej ręce ponownie znalazły się przy zamku jego spodni.  
Ninja czuł, jak jego ciało zaczyna reagować na dotyk i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Nie mówiąc już o rozbawionym głosie, który przebił się przez głośną muzykę i gwar rozmów.  
- Hyuu! Kuro-tan jest bardzo zajęty! Chodź, Syaoran nie przeszkadzajmy mu!  
Kątem oka wojownik dostrzegł czerwonego jak burak Syaorana, a trochę z boku blond czuprynę i to wystarczyło, by wszystkie zmysły wróciły z powrotem do jego ciała. Gwałtownie, ale jednocześnie starając się nie wyrządzić żadnej krzywdy, chwycił kobietę za ramiona, oderwał od siebie i usadowił na sąsiednim krześle. Wstał, nim ta ponownie spróbowała się do niego zbliżyć i pospiesznie założył płaszcz.  
- Chyba nie zostawisz mnie? – zapytała kobieta oburzona.  
Kurogane obrzucił ją niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.  
- Posłuchaj – zaczął spokojnie, ale z każdym następnym słowem mimowolnie podnosił głos. – Jeżeli jeszcze raz mnie dotkniesz, zapomnę, że jesteś kobietą i nie będę mieć żadnych zahamowań!  
Nieznajoma wyprężyła się zmysłowo.  
- Ależ ja nie chcę, abyś miał jakiekolwiek zahamowania… - zamruczała oblizując usta.  
- Rany, kobieto! – wojownik złapał się za głowę zrezygnowany. Gdzieś za plecami usłyszał, jak Syaoran głośno wciąga powietrze, a mag śmieje się cicho. Przeklęty czarodziej wyraźnie był rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją!  
- Idziemy – rzucił gniewnie odwracając się do swoich towarzyszy. – Nic tu po nas.  
- Chwileczkę! – kobieta poderwała się z krzesła. Dopiero teraz zdawała się dostrzegać, że jej wszystkie starania nie poskutkowały i nieznajomy mężczyzna nie jest nią w ogóle zainteresowany. – Mnie się nie odmawia!  
Kurogane obrzucił ją znudzonym wzrokiem.  
- Doprawdy? – mruknął. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej ruszył w kierunku wyjścia w obawie, że jak zostanie odrobinę dłużej nieznajoma znów spróbuje swoich sztuczek. Słyszał chichot maga, który trzymając Syaorana szedł tuż za nim.  
- Jeszcze tego pożałujesz! – rozgniewany krzyk był doskonale słyszalny w panującym w barze hałasie.  
- Hyuu! Kuro-pon właśnie złamał kobiecie serce – zaszczebiotał Fay i Kurogane pogratulował sobie samokontroli, bo tylko resztką silnej woli powstrzymał się, by nie zawrócić i nie dać magowi w twarz za głupie uwagi.

***

Deszcz w końcu spadł, słońce zaszło, a oni wciąż nie mieli, gdzie przenocować. Od ponad dwóch godzin usiłowali znaleźć kogoś, kto przyjmie ich pod swój dach, jednak ich poszukiwania pozostawały bezowocne. Kurogane z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej poirytowany. Wcześniejszy incydent w barze skutecznie popsuł mu humor, a obecne położenie tylko pogłębiało jego pesymistyczny nastrój.  
Do diaska! Było mu głupio, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z irracjonalności własnych odczuć. Nie był niczemu winien. Potraktował nachalną kobietę w miarę grzecznie, a już z pewnością łagodniej niż na to zasłużyła.  
Nie, zdecydowanie nie lubił takich sytuacji. Zwłaszcza, gdy wszystko odgrywało się na oczach maga, który znalazł sobie nowy temat do żartów.  
- I co teraz zrobimy, Kuro-sexy? – zapytał Fay spoglądając niewinnie na ninję. – Nie mamy, gdzie się zatrzymać ani przyrządzić jedzenia. Mogliśmy zjeść w barze, ale nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo spieszyłeś się do wyjścia…  
Powiedziawszy to wyszczerzył się głupio, a stojący obok niego Syaoran ponownie przybrał barwę buraka.  
- Jeszcze raz… - zaczął gniewnie wojownik, ale urwał, gdy inny, znany mu już głos rozległ się za ich plecami.  
- A kogóż ja widzę? Chłopiec z Clow, wojownik z Nihon i jeszcze czarodziej!  
Kurogane nie musiał odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, kto za nimi stoi. Ten irytujący sposób mówienia kojarzył mu się tylko z jedną osobą.  
- Znowu ty – mruknął bez entuzjazmu. Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho.  
- Chyba wam mokro – zauważyła bystrze, patrząc na ich przemoczone sylwetki. Fay odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nieznajomą.  
- Wy się znacie? – zapytał.  
- Poznaliśmy tą panią, kiedy czekaliśmy na ciebie, Fay – odpowiedział mu Syaoran. – Wtedy, gdy poszedłeś na cmentarz.  
Czarodziej skinął głową nie spuszczając wzroku z nieznajomej.  
- Jestem Yuuko Ichihara – przedstawiła się kobieta. Tym razem nie założyła kożucha i Kurogane mógł się jej uważnie przyjrzeć. Była szczupła, miała długie czarne włosy i przenikliwe spojrzenie. Była ładna, ale miała w sobie coś, co irytowało ninję.  
Fay przedstawił siebie i pozostałych, przy czym zamiast imienia Kurogane posłużył się jednym z przezwisk, na które Yuuko się uśmiechnęła a ninja wydał dziwny, nieartykułowany odgłos.  
- Czy masz może tutaj mieszkanie? – spytał Fay. – Szukamy miejsca na nocleg.  
- Owszem, mam – odparła kobieta – ale będziecie musieli za nie zapłacić.  
- Mamy pieniądze – zapewnił Syaoran ożywiony na myśl o ciepłym mieszkaniu.  
- Ja również mam – odpowiedziała kobieta. – I nie potrzebuję więcej.  
- Czego więc chcesz w zamian? – spytał mag.  
Kurogane przypomniał sobie nieznajomą w barze i zastanowił się, czy Yuuko zażyczy sobie podobnych usług w ramach zapłaty. Na szczęście, jedyne co Ichihara i nieznajoma z baru miały wspólnego to płeć.  
- Umiecie gotować? – zapytała. Słysząc to pytanie Fay uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
- Myślę, że się dogadamy – odpowiedział.

***

Yuuko mieszkała w przyczepie. Z początku Kurogane był tym faktem zdziwiony, gdyż kobieta wyglądała na taką, co ceni sobie luksus, jednak szybko zrozumiał, że jedno i drugie wcale się nie wyklucza. Wewnątrz znajdowały się trzy pomieszczenia; mała łazienka z kabiną prysznicową, przestronna kuchnia i elegancko urządzony pokój. Miejsca może nie było zbyt wiele, ale na brak wygód nie można było narzekać.  
- Przyczepa nie jest przeznaczona dla czterech osób – powiedziała Yuuko składając parasol i odkładając go na bok. – Ale jakoś się pomieścimy.  
Kurogane, Fay i Syaoran prędko zdjęli buty i mokre płaszcze nie chcąc pobrudzić tak czystego i eleganckiego pomieszczenia. Kolejną zaletą ubrań podarowanych im przez czarodzieja, zauważył Kurogane, było to, że mimo iż płaszcze ociekały wodą to nią nie przesiąkły i nie zmoczyły wewnętrznych warstw ich stroju.  
- Nie wiem, jak wy, ale ja jestem głodna! – zawołała Yuuko rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu.  
Oni też byli. I to bardzo. Fay postanowił więc od razu wywiązać się z umowy, dlatego udał się do kuchni, by przyrządzić wszystkim ciepły posiłek.  
Tymczasem, Kurogane i Syaoran usiedli przy stole i dopiero po zanurzeniu się w miękkich, wygodnych fotelach uświadomili sobie, jak bardzo byli wyczerpani. Jednak ninji nie dane było długo wypocząć.  
- Skoro mam już przy sobie tak wysokiego mężczyznę muszę go wykorzystać – rzekła Yuuko wręczając mu stos książek i instruując, by poukładał je na najwyższej półce umieszczonej tuż pod sufitem.  
- Nie posiadasz drabiny? – mimo pytania, Kurogane wziął wszystkie książki i postawił na wyznaczonym miejscu. – Poza tym, przyczepa nie jest tak wysoka, dałabyś radę stając na krześle.  
- Aleś ty niechętny do pomocy – westchnęła Yuuko. – Straszna zrzęda.  
- Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty, a układanie twoich książek znajduje się na samym końcu tej listy – zapewnił wojownik.  
- Filantropem to ty nie jesteś – skwitowała Ichihara. – Masz – kiedy skończył rzuciła w jego stronę biały przedmiot.  
Kurogane złapał go odruchowo i spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
- Bandaż? A na co mi on?  
- Zapłata za pomoc – kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Dostałeś więcej niż zasłużyłeś.  
Ninja spojrzał na nią niedowierzająco.  
- Ty wszystko traktujesz na zasadzie coś za coś? – wcześniejsza zapłata za nocleg nie zdziwiła Kurogane, ale ta teraz, owszem.  
- W ten sposób nigdy nie jestem niczyją dłużniczką – wyjaśniła Yuuko. – Uwierz mi, jest to bardzo dobre rozwiązanie.  
Kurogane miał własne zdanie na ten temat, jednak nie wypowiedział go na głos. Zamiast tego wyciągnął rękę z bandażem w stronę Ichihary.  
- Trzymaj, nie potrzebuję tego.  
Yuuko spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, który sprawił, że dalszy sprzeciw zamarł mu na ustach.  
- Schowaj to – powiedziała. – Takich rzeczy nigdy za wiele.  
Kurogane skapitulował. Włożył bandaż do kieszeni, po czym podszedł do Syaorana i usiadł obok niego.  
- Co tutaj robisz, Yuuko? – zapytał chłopiec, gdy Ichihara zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko.  
- Podróżuję – odpowiedziała. Założyła nogę na nogę i sięgnęła dłonią pod stół wyjmując stamtąd ciemną butelkę. – Jeżdżę razem z grupą cyrkową. Na pewno zauważyliście namiot, kiedy tu szliśmy.  
Oczywiście, że zauważyli. Trudno było nie dostrzec olbrzymiego, zielonego namiotu górującego nad wszystkimi innymi budynkami w mieście.  
- Pracujesz w cyrku? – spytał Syaoran. Sprawiał wrażenie opanowanego, ale błysk w oku zdradzał jego podekscytowanie. Mimo swojej dojrzałości, Syaoran wciąż był dzieckiem i otoczenie akrobatów, treserów i ich zwierząt wzbudzało jego zainteresowanie.  
- Pewnie, jako klaun – mruknął Kurogane do siebie. Chociaż wypowiedział słowa bardzo cicho, siedząca naprzeciw niego Yuuko zdawała się je usłyszeć. Spojrzała na ninję wzrokiem, który spowodował, że włosy na jego karku stanęły na baczność.  
- Wspominałam ostatnio, że jestem jasnowidzem – przypomniała. Odkorkowała butelkę i napełniła płynem stojące na stole kieliszki. – W tym mieście sprzedają wyśmienity alkohol!  
Podała Kurogane kieliszek, tak samo Syaoranowi, ale chłopiec grzecznie odmówił. Kobieta nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby z góry znała odpowiedź chłopca.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że osoby przepowiadające przyszłość pracują w cyrku – przyznał chłopiec.  
- Nie biorę udziału w głównych wystąpieniach – Yuuko napiła się. Przestała dbać o elegancką postawę i teraz już prawie leżała na fotelu, opierając głowę o jego jedną poręcz, a nogi przerzucając przez drugą. – Moje usługi nie wchodzą w cenę biletu. Podróżuję z cyrkiem, bo są to obopólne korzyści. Ja zyskuję wielu klientów, darmowy transport i mieszkanie, a właściciel cyrku dostaje swój udział z moich zarobków.  
- Masz wielu klientów? – spytał Kurogane z powątpiewaniem. Podniósł swój kieliszek do ust i napił się. Wytrawne wino, znakomite.  
- Bardzo dużo wojowniku, bardzo – kobieta spojrzała na Kurogane dziwnym wzrokiem. Tym razem nie wzbudził on w nim żadnych dreszczy, ale ninja miał wrażenie, że patrzy w oczy człowieka, który już wiele widział i wiele przeżył. Chociaż Yuuko była młodą kobietą, jej oczy były stare, nie pasujące do reszty ciała.  
- Na początek zrobiłem coś na rozgrzanie!  
Szczupła sylwetka maga pochyliła się nad stołem przerywając kontakt wzrokowy Yuuko i Kurogane.  
- Gorąca czekolada! – zawołał radośnie Syaoran. Chwycił jeden z przyniesionych przez czarodzieja kubków i zaczął łapczywie z niego pić. Kurogane nie okazał tyle samo entuzjazmu.  
- Znowu to paskudztwo? – mruknął. Fay spojrzał na niego urażony.  
- Ranisz moje uczucia, Kuro-pon – powiedział robiąc nadąsaną minę. – Gotowanie całkiem dobrze mi wychodzi, ale to przyrządzanie różnych słodkości jest moją specjalnością.  
- Jest pyszna – zapewniła go Yuuko odstawiając na moment wino, by napić się gorącego płynu. – Nigdy wcześniej nie piłam czegoś takiego!  
- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje, Yuuko – Fay rozpogodził się. – Dobrze wiedzieć, że istnieją jeszcze na tym świecie ludzie mający dobry gust i smak.  
Czarodziej z gracją zignorował piorunujące spojrzenie podarowane mu przez ninję i wrócił do kuchni kończyć gotować.  
- Uroczy chłopiec – Yuuko ponownie napiła się ze swojego kieliszka, a zobaczywszy, że na dnie niewiele już zostało, napełniła go ponownie.  
'Chłopiec'? powtórzył w myślach Kurogane. Fay nie wyglądał na wiele młodszego od Ichihary. Czyżby ona również była długowieczna?  
Siedzący obok niego Syaoran poderwał się nagle i szybko podszedł do Yuuko. Spojrzał na zaskoczoną kobietę z wyrazem twarzy, który wojownik już tak dobrze znał. W brązowych oczach pojawiła się determinacja. A determinacja u Syaorana nierozerwalnie łączyła się z Sakurą.  
- Yuko, czy mogłabyś przepowiedzieć mi przyszłość? – poprosił. Wyciągnął swoją prawą dłoń w stronę kobiety. – Czy widzisz w niej księżniczkę? Czy ona jest zdrowa?  
Patrząc teraz na chłopca Kurogane odczuł dziwny, nietypowy ucisk w piersi. Nie wiedział czemu jego serce mocniej zabiło, a fala ciepła oblała ciało. Te, jego zdaniem głupie, emocje wzbudzała w nim do tej pory jedynie Tomoyo, dlatego zdziwiła go ich obecność w tym niewielkim pokoju w przyczepie, wśród ludzi, których tak krótko znał.  
Coś w tym młodym chłopcu, może jego lojalność, oddanie, a może szczera i bezinteresowna miłość do swojej księżniczki sprawiły, że Kurogane wykształcił względem niego mocne, ojcowskie uczucia. Zapragnął nagle równie silnie, co chłopiec, by ta jego księżniczka wyzdrowiała i dzieciak mógł w końcu położyć się spać bez żadnych trosk odbierających mu spokój.  
Przyznanie się do własnych uczuć nawet przed samym sobą było dla Kurogane niezwykle trudne. Oczywiście prędzej da się pociąć na drobne kawałki nim pozwoli na to, by ktokolwiek się o nich dowiedział.  
- Mogę powróżyć ci z ręki – odpowiedziała Yuuko. – Ale nie spodziewaj się ode mnie prostych i jednoznacznych odpowiedzi. Poza tym, moje usługi są drogie.  
Syaoran zawahał się. Kobieta już wcześniej odrzuciła proponowane pieniądze, a chłopiec nie miał ze sobą niczego cennego, co mogłoby posłużyć, jako zapłatę.  
- Możesz oddać mi swoją mapę – powiedziała kobieta zdając się doskonale znać myśli chłopca.  
- Skąd wiesz, że mam mapę?– spytał chłopiec, na co Yuuko tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
Syaoran pospiesznie poszperał w kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej pomięty skrawek papieru. Wahał się przez moment. Nie był pewien czy zdoła z pamięci odtworzyć trasę, jaką przeszedł z Clow do domu maga. Po chwili jednak, decydując się zaryzykować, wręczył Yuuko mapę. Ichihara spojrzała na kartkę z nikłym zainteresowaniem, po czym schowała ją do kieszeni na piersi swojej bluzki.  
- Nie jest to wiele, dlatego też niewiele będę mogła ci powiedzieć – uprzedziła chłopca. Chwyciła jego wyciągniętą dłoń w swoje szczupłe palce, po czym wpatrywała się w nią ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Czeka cię wiele trudności – mruknęła. – Realizacja twojego celu będzie zależała od tego, jak sobie z nimi poradzisz.  
Puściła dłoń chłopca dając do zrozumienia, że nic więcej nie ma do powiedzenia. Kurogane słysząc jej przepowiednię prychnął, ale nie odezwał się.  
- Trudności? – Syaoran zadrżał. – Dużo ich? – szepnął przerażony.  
Yuuko widząc jego twarz poklepała go po ramieniu w geście pocieszenia.  
- Jest wiele przyszłości – powiedziała. – Każda zależna od drogi, jaką podążymy.  
Kurogane przewrócił oczami, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać tych bzdur. Na szczęście ponowne pojawienie się maga przerwało dyskusję. Na stole pojawiły się talerze i sądząc po zapachu, bardzo smaczna potrawa.  
- Mam nadzieję, ze będzie smakować – mag usiadł obok Kurogane, na miejscu wcześniej zajmowanym przez Syaorana. – Smacznego!  
Umiał gotować. To mu trzeba było przyznać. Yuuko wyraziła swój zachwyt, stwierdziła, że lepszej zapłaty za oferowanie im noclegu nie mogła otrzymać.  
- Mieliśmy szczęście, że cię spotkaliśmy – powiedział Fay biorąc do ręki podsunięty przez gospodynię kieliszek. – Gdyby nie ten przypadek prawdopodobnie musielibyśmy spać na zewnątrz i dalej byśmy mokli.  
- Przypadek? – powtórzyła Yuuko, a Kurogane wiedział, jakie będą jej następne słowa. - Na tym świecie nie ma czegoś takiego, jak przypadek. Istnieje jedynie przeznaczenie.  
- Przeznaczenie, tak? – Fay napił się wina. – Kto wie, może masz rację.  
Przy stole zapanowała cisza zakłócana jedynie odgłosem padającego na zewnątrz deszczu.

***

- Kuro-tan, pomóż mi.  
Kurogane obudził się słysząc zbolały szept i czując delikatne trącenie w ramię. Otworzył oczy. Chwilę trwało nim przypomniał sobie, co robi śpiąc na ziemi między stołem a fotelem. Yuuko miała tylko jedno, niewielkie łóżko, które odstąpiła Syaoranowi. On i mag musieli zadowolić się dość dużym, choć niezbyt wygodnym materacem rozłożonym na podłodze.  
- Kuro-pon!  
Błagalny szept za jego plecami sprawił, że ninja otworzył szerzej oczy i odwrócił się szybko. Popatrzył na czarodzieja, który leżał na lewym boku i wpatrywał się w niego cierpiętniczym wzrokiem.  
- Co jest? – spytał Kurogane widząc niewyraźną minę maga.  
- Umieram – odparł Fay i z cichym jękiem zanurzył twarz w poduszce. – W głowie mi huczy bardziej niż w czasie koncertu rockowego, a mój żołądek zachowuje w taki sposób, jakbym właśnie odbył dziesiątą z rzędu przejażdżkę na najszybszej karuzeli w wesołym miasteczku – pożalił się.  
Patrząc na jego nieszczęśliwą postać, Kurogane był w stanie uwierzyć, że Fay rzeczywiście czuje się tak fatalnie, jak twierdzi.  
Nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę ilości alkoholu, jaką wlał w siebie poprzedniego wieczoru.  
Syaoran szybko poszedł spać, ponieważ był wyczerpany wielogodzinną podróżą, a Yuuko, Kurogane i Fay siedzieli przy stole i pili wino. Jednak ninja przestał po dwóch kieliszkach, a Ichihara i czarodziej wciąż sobie dolewali. W końcu butelka została opróżniona i wylądowała pod stołem, a niedługo po tym dołączyła do niej kolejna. W międzyczasie Yuuko stwierdziła, że picie wina jest monotonne i poczęstowała maga innym trunkiem. Kurogane patrzył na nich z politowaniem, ale się nie wtrącał. Byli dorośli i mogli robić, co chcieli.  
Teraz jednak, mając przed sobą maga w tak żałosnej kondycji, wojownik nie był przekonany czy brak interwencji był dobrym pomysłem.  
- Kurorin… proszę cię pochowaj mnie w miejscu, gdzie jest dużo słońca – Fay podniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał ociężale na towarzysza. – Przez wiele lat mieszkałem w tak mroźnym klimacie, że po śmierci chcę się wygrzać.  
- Idiota – mruknął Kurogane.  
- Aj…! – Fay zakrył głowę poduszką. – Nie tak głośno Duży Piesku, głowa mi pęka!  
Kurogane podniósł głowę chcąc sprawdzić czy Yuuko również odczuwa jakieś konsekwencje wcześniejszej popijawy. Kobieta spała wyłożona na fotelu pochrapując. Cichy jęk ponownie skupił uwagę ninji na czarodzieju.  
- Chcesz do łazienki? – zapytał. Fay mruknął coś, co wojownik wziął za „tak" i niezdarnie usiłował stanąć na nogi. Odsunął kołdrę z takim trudem, jakby poszewka nie była wypełniona lekką pościelą a ołowiem. Wciąż wydając różne jęki i syki, Fay wstał i zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Przed upadkiem uchroniła go silna dłoń, która chwyciła go za łokieć.  
- Dzięki, Kurorin – Fay spróbował uśmiechnąć się, ale okazało się to zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem. Ostatecznie na ustach maga pojawił się niewyraźny grymas. – Coś mi się zdaje, że mieszanie alkoholi nie wyszło mi na dobre – mruknął żałośnie.  
Kurogane westchnął zirytowany i nie siląc się na żaden komentarz pociągnął maga w kierunku łazienki.  
- Nie tak szybko, Kurowanko! – Fay syknął i złapał się mocniej ramienia ninji. – Miej litość. Każdy krok jest dla mnie torturą!  
Wojownik przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie zwolnił. Szli teraz niemalże tiptopami i Kurogane cieszył się w duchu, że Yuuko mieszka w małej przyczepie, a nie dwupiętrowej willi. Do łazienki dotarli po kilku minutach, które dla wojownika zdawały się wiecznością. Nim zamknął za nimi drzwi odwrócił głowę, by upewnić się, że ich mała wycieczka nikogo nie obudziła. Yuuko i Syaoran spali dalej, zupełnie nieświadomi cierpienia maga.  
- Masz – Kurogane poprowadził czarodzieja do sedesu i wspaniałomyślnie podniósł deskę. Fay patrzył przez chwilę na podniesiona klapę, po czym spojrzał bezradnie na ninję.  
- Nie chcę mi się wymiotować – przyznał. – Chcę, by przestało szumieć.  
Kurogane westchnął.  
- I co niby ja mam z tym zrobić? – spytał splatając ręce na piersi i przyglądając się czarodziejowi krytycznie.  
- Nie wiem, dobij mnie – szepnął czarodziej. – Weź swój miecz i zakończ moje męki.  
Fay naprawdę wyglądał na schorowanego. Włosy sterczały mu w nieładzie, oczy miał podkrążone i przekrwione, a twarz bladą, pozbawioną kolorów.  
- Mam kaca – poskarżył się tonem małego dziecka.  
- Nie możesz pstryknąć tymi swoimi palcami i się tego pozbyć? – spytał Kurogane. Był poirytowany. Słońce niedawno wzeszło i mógł smacznie jeszcze spać, gdyby Fayowi nie zachciało się tyle pić.  
- Mówiłem ci już, że nie potrafię leczyć – mag usiadł na sedesie i zrezygnowany ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wojownik zdecydował, że napatrzył się już wystarczająco na skacowanego czarodzieja. Podszedł do szafki i ze zmarszczonym czołem zaczął przeszukiwacz jej zawartość nie przejmując się tym, że szpera w prywatnych rzeczach Yuuko. W końcu znalazł to, czego szukał. Wyjął dwie tabletki, nalał do kubka wody i podszedł do czarodzieja.  
- Masz, powinno pomóc.  
Fay wziął od niego tabletki i popił je wodą. Wstał i od razu jęknął patrząc na ninje z wyrzutem.  
- Nie działa! – pożalił się. Kurogane westchnął.  
- Nie zadziała od razu, musisz chwilę zaczekać na rezultaty – wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem, którym sam siebie zaskoczył.  
- Acha - odpowiedział mag. Chciał podejść do umywalki, ale potknął się i prawdopodobnie upadłby uderzając mocno głową o podłogę, gdyby Kurogane w porę go nie chwycił. Chociaż wojownik puścił go po chwili, mag nie odsunął się. Przeciwnie, przybliżył się jeszcze bliżej i wtulił twarz w ramię ninji. Blond włosy połaskotały Kurogane w policzek.  
- Mogę tak zostać? – poprosił mag. – Tak jest przyjemnie – zamknął oczy i oparł dłonie o pierś wojownika, by było mu jeszcze wygodniej.  
Kurogane na początku patrzył z niedowierzaniem na blond czuprynę tuż pod jego nosem, potem jednak skinął głową. Uświadomił sobie, że mag nie mógł widzieć tego gestu, mimo to nie wysilił się na słowną odpowiedź. Zamiast tego chwycił rękami drobne ramiona Faya, by przypadkiem ponownie nie stracił równowagi i nie runął na ziemię. Mag westchnął zadowolony.  
- Jesteś moim bohaterem, Kuro-sama – mruknął sennie wtulając twarz mocniej w ramię ninji.  
- Idiota – odpowiedział Kurogane. W jego głosie nie było jednak złości.

***

Kiedy kilka godzin później szykowali się do drogi Fay ponownie był rześki i pełen energii. Po jego wcześniejszym złym samopoczuciu nie było ani śladu.  
- Hyuu! Ile kałuż wszędzie! – zawołał rozglądając się dookoła. Chociaż nie było już deszczu, a słońce w końcu wyłoniło się zza chmur na ziemi wciąż obecne były ślady po wczorajszej ulewie.  
- Dobrze, że Yuuko pozwoliła nam u siebie przenocować, inaczej mielibyśmy duży problem – powiedział.  
- Mnie też się to opłaciło – Ichihara stanęła w drzwiach przyczepy. – Dawno nie jadłam nic tak smacznego!  
Fay uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
- Twoje słowa są balsamem dla moich uszu! – zawołał, a Kurogane wydał z siebie niecierpliwe westchnięcie.  
- Duży Piesek robi się nerwowy – skomentował mag. – Nie będziemy więc dłużej go drażnić. Idziemy. Do zobaczenia, Yuuko! – pomachał kobiecie, a Syaoran skinął głową w ramach podziękowania. Kurogane mruknął coś, co bardziej brzmiało, jak przekleństwo skierowane w stronę maga niż pożegnanie.  
Ichihara pomachała im ręką, po czym zniknęła we wnętrzu swojego mieszkania.  
Mimo, iż dzień był ładny, na zewnątrz nadal nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Minęli kilku przechodniów po drodze, ale były to pojedyncze przypadki. Kurogane z ulgą opuszczał to miasto. Było nieprzyjemne i opustoszałe.  
Towarzystwo pojawiło się dopiero przy granicy miasteczka i ninja nagle pożałował, ze brak ludzi w jakimkolwiek stopniu wcześniej mu przeszkadzał.  
Spomiędzy drzew grupa młodych ludzi wyszła w ich stronę. Wyglądali tak, jakby nie robili tam nic innego, tylko czekali na ich przybycie. Byli to sami mężczyźni, nie licząc jednej kobiety, która z bliska okazała się być Kurogane dziwnie znajoma.  
- Chyba nadeszły kłopoty – powiedział cicho mag wpatrując się w grupę przed nimi. Dostrzegając kobietę zagwizdał cicho. – Hyuu, Kuro-tan! Niektóre kobiety nie lubią, jak im się odmawia.  
Kobieta z baru zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed nimi. Oparła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała wprost na Kurogane swoimi mocno umalowanymi oczami. Nie odezwała się, tylko wpatrywała nieruchomo w ninję, który zrobił znudzoną minę, ale również nie spuścił wzroku.  
Jeden z towarzyszących kobiecie mężczyzn wyszedł naprzód i ignorując całkowicie Kurogane i Faya podszedł wprost do Syaorana.  
- Ty jesteś Syaoran Li? – zapytał.  
Dzieciak skinął głową niepewnie.  
- Tak, a o co chodzi?  
W odpowiedzi mężczyzna wyciągnął nóż i szybkim ruchem wymierzył nim w stronę chłopca.


	5. Uciekinier

Nóż zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przed gardłem chłopca, gdy czyjaś dłoń złapała nadgarstek napastnika.  
Kurogane ścisnął rękę mężczyzny z taką siłą, że ten rozluźnił uchwyt i nóż upadł z głuchym łoskotem na ziemię. Coś chrupnęło i ninja bez żalu stwierdził, że chwycił odrobinę za mocno.  
Napastnik krzyknął z bólu i osunął się z jękiem na kolana. Dopiero wtedy Kurogane uznał, że nie stanowi już żadnego zagrożenia i puścił jego rękę, wcześniej kopnąwszy nóż, by znalazł się poza zasięgiem mężczyzny.  
- Od samego początku wiedziałam, że jesteś prawdziwym mężczyzną – kobieta z baru zamruczała zachwycona postępując krok naprzód. Obrzuciła rannego kolegę znudzonym wzrokiem, po czym ponownie spojrzała w oczy ninji.  
- Czego chcesz? – spytał Kurogane odruchowo zasłaniając swoim ciałem Syaorana, który wciąż stał bez ruchu z oczami szeroko otwartymi ze strachu i zdumienia.  
- Ciebie – odpowiedziała prosto kobieta. – Mówiłam ci, że pożałujesz, że mnie odrzuciłeś. Dlatego gdy spotkałam mężczyzn wypytujących o chłopaka i podając jego rysopis od razu dałam im znać.  
Syaoran odzyskał wreszcie władzę nad kończynami i niepewnie zrobił krok do tyłu. Czyjaś dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia i zadrżał, ale po chwili uspokoił się, widząc że to Fay, który posłał mu delikatny uśmiech.  
- Czego chcecie od dzieciaka? – zagrzmiał Kurogane patrząc na grupę stojącą za kobietą. Teraz już nie usiłowali sprawiać wrażenia przyjaciół, którzy spotkali się na pogawędkę. Każdy z nich trzymał w dłoni broń, począwszy od kijów a na mieczach skończywszy.  
Nie byli wystraszeni. Może trochę zdziwieni z jaką łatwością człowiek towarzyszący ich celowi obezwładnił jednego z nich, ale mieli przewagę liczebną i to dodawało im pewności.  
- Nic wielkiego – odpowiedział jeden z napastników podchodząc bliżej. – Tylko odesłać go do lepszego miejsca.  
Po tych słowach, dłoń spoczywająca na ramieniu chłopca zacisnęła się mocniej i Syaoran nie znajdował się już tylko za plecami Kurogane, ale również Fay wystąpił do przodu osłaniając go sobą.  
- Na was nie ma zlecenia – odezwał się inny mężczyzna. – Odejdźcie to nic wam nie zrobimy. Interesuje nas jedynie dzieciak.  
Syaoran poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Umiał się bić, ale jego zdolności na nic mu się nie zdadzą w konfrontacji z tyloma osobami starszymi od niego i uzbrojonymi. Fay odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do chłopca, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Nic się nie martw, z nami jesteś bezpieczny", ale Syaoran czułby się źle narażając swoich towarzyszy na niebezpieczeństwo.  
- Jeżeli obiecujecie, że Fay i Kurogane będą mogli odejść to nie będę robił żadnych problemów – powiedział i poczuł złość na siebie, że nie udało mu się opanować drżenia głosu.  
- O czym ty bredzisz, dzieciaku? – Kurogane nawet na niego nie spojrzał. – Ta garstka idiotów nie jest żadnym wyzwaniem dla mnie.  
Wśród grupki napastników dało się słyszeć przekleństwa i wyzwiska pod adresem wojownika za jego uwagę. Ninja wykrzywił usta w drwiącym uśmiechu.  
- Narażasz dzieciaka, bo chcesz się zemścić na mnie? – zwrócił się do kobiety, która wciąż stała przed nim pewnie, z zadowolonym uśmiechem.  
- Nie obchodzi mnie, co się z nim stanie. Kiedy już skończą z dzieciakiem, a ciebie i twojego kolegę trochę uszkodzą przy okazji, kto wie, może się tobą zaopiekuję – oblizała usta i Kurogane poczuł nagłą ochotę zwrócenia całego śniadania. Chciał jeszcze zdementować, że mag wcale nie jest jego kolegą, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie pora na to.  
- Powiedzieliście, że macie zlecenie na Syaorana – Fay odezwał się pierwszy raz od momentu ataku. – Od kogo ono jest? Kto chce jego śmierci?  
Cóż, całkiem istotne pytanie, uznał Kurogane.  
- Nic nas to nie obchodzi – odpowiedział mężczyzna na ziemi trzymający się za zraniony nadgarstek. – Jacyś ludzie chcieli jego śmierci i proponowali solidną zapłatę. Nas ich powody w ogóle nie interesują.  
- Gdzie się mieliście spotkać po zabiciu chłopca? – dopytywał dalej mag.  
- Nie wasz zasrany interes – jeden z mężczyzn w grupie splunął na ziemię i przeklął najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – A teraz, albo pozwolicie nam załatwić robotę, albo was również się pozbędziemy, decydujcie!  
W odpowiedzi Kurogane wyciągnął swój miecz, co wywołało spore poruszenie wśród napastników. Nie spodziewali się oporu, ale wciąż mieli sporą przewagę i Kurogane, mimo że również uzbrojony, miał niewielkie ich zdaniem, szanse, by wyjść żywym ze starcia.  
- No to, Kuro-pyu bierzmy się do roboty! – zawołał wesoło Fay. – Syaoran stań za mną – polecił.  
- Fay… – zaczął chłopiec, ale czarodziej natychmiast go uciszył.  
- O nic się nie martw. Nic nam nie będzie, a i ciebie nie pozwolimy skrzywdzić – zapewnił. Dodał też ciszej, aby żaden z oprawców nie mógł go usłyszeć. - Zaraz zobaczysz wojownika z Nihon w walce i zrozumiesz, że od samego początku nie było żadnego zagrożenia. Poza tym, ja również znam kilka sztuczek.  
Syaoran skinął niepewnie głową i odsunął się do tyłu, nie chcąc zawadzać. W tym momencie, wszyscy mężczyźni ruszyli do ataku. Kobieta z baru przysiadła na pniu zakładając nogę na nogę i z zachwytem przyglądając się Kurogane. Szykowało się ciekawe widowisko, a myśl, że po wszystkim dostanie swoją nagrodę wprawiała ją w doskonały humor.  
Ninja na wstępie powalił kilku napastników. Prychnął zawiedziony, że poszło mu dużo szybciej niż oczekiwał. Nie lubił walk, w których nie mógł się nawet spocić.  
Fay za jego plecami wykonał jakieś znaki, w wyniku których paru mężczyzn poderwało się do góry i zostało odrzuconych na znaczna odległość. Co się stało z nimi, kiedy zniknęli za drzewami, Kurogane nie wiedział. Ich wrzask upewnił go jednak, że nie musi martwić się ich powrotem.  
Kilku ludzi zaatakowało go naraz i z początku nie potraktował ich poważnie. Wszystko jednak nabrało innych kolorów, gdy rana na ramieniu zapiekła go żywym ogniem, w najmniej odpowiednim momencie przypominając o swoim istnieniu. Wziął zbyt wielki zamach, szwy puściły i wojownik poczuł, jak ciepła krew spływa po jego ramieniu. Ból był ogromny, niemal taki sam jak wtedy, gdy bestia zadała mu tę ranę; ostre szpony wbiły się głęboko w skórę i mimo starannych zabiegów maga, rana nie zagoiła się szybko, potrzebowała na to znacznie więcej czasu.  
- Ha! Jest ranny! – zawołał jeden z mężczyzn, a pozostałym na powrót wróciła pewność siebie. Słysząc te słowa Fay odwrócił głowę, odrywając na moment uwagę od zbliżających się w jego kierunku napastników. Widząc krew wypływającą spod rękawa płaszcza Kurogane i zatrzymującą się na rękojeści miecza otworzył szeroko oczy i poczuł, jak serce w jego piersi uderza gwałtownie ze zmartwienia.  
Kurogane był znakomitym wojownikiem. I chociaż nie widział go w walce, nigdy w to nie wątpił. Ale nawet najlepszy wojownik z taką raną nie jest w stanie zbyt wiele zdziałać.  
- Kuro-tan, w porządku? – zawołał zmartwiony. Ninja popatrzył w jego stronę gniewnie.  
- Nic mi nie jest! – odburknął zirytowany, a na potwierdzenie swoich słów odciął rękę chłopakowi, który próbował od tyłu ugodzić go swoim mieczem.  
Kurogane walczył bez wytchnienia. Wokół niego kilku mężczyzn leżało cicho jęcząc, nie będąc w stanie się podnieść. Jednak Fay patrzył uważnie i widział, że ręka trzymająca miecz drży nieznacznie, a czerwone oczy skrzą się od irytacji, złości i przede wszystkim – bólu.  
- Fay, za tobą!  
Słysząc krzyk Syaorana, Kurogane odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak czarodziej robi unik. Miecz minął jego głowę o centymetry, ale ręka napastnika trafiła celu. Mag dostał w brzuch, drugie uderzenie w plecy i runął na ziemię z cichym jękiem. Napastnik podniósł rękę z mieczem i wymierzył prosto w brzuch leżącego maga.  
Kurogane poczuł przerażenie tak ogromne, jak w chwili, gdy jako małe dziecko znalazł ciała swoich rodziców, jeszcze ciepłe od niedawno tętniącego w nich życia. Czarodziej był za daleko i ninja nie miał szans dotrzeć do niego na czas.  
Dla Kurogane czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Wrogowie zniknęli zupełnie z jego świadomości. Nie widział nic, tylko Faya leżącego na ziemi i stojącego nad nim mężczyznę z uniesionym mieczem. W tle słyszał przerażony krzyk Syaorana i głośne bicie własnego serca.  
Jednak zarówno Syaoran, jak i Kurogane zapomnieli o fakcie, że Fay był czarodziejem. Miecz zatrzymał się tuż nad ciałem maga, jakby między nimi zawisła niewidoczna tarcza. Po chwili napastnik leżał nieprzytomny, a Fay stał i beztrosko otrzepywał ubranie z brudu.  
Kurogane odczuł ulgę tak wielką, że gdyby nie obecna sytuacja, usiadłby na ziemi, bo nogi dokonywały ogromnego wysiłku próbując utrzymać go w pionie. Miał też ochotę podejść do czarodzieja i przywalić mu mocno, za stres, jaki wzbudził w nim i Syaoranie.  
Fay nieświadomy grozy, jaką przeżyli jego towarzysze posłał im jeden ze swoich uśmiechów, po czym całą uwagę poświęcił dwójce chłopaków stojących przed nim.  
- Lepiej odejdźcie – poradził im. – Naprawdę nie chcę was skrzywdzić.  
Młodzi chuligani spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Teraz już wiedzieli, że nie docenili przeciwnika, czego dowodem była ilość rannych na ziemi. Chęć zarobienia pieniędzy okazała się jednak większa niż zdrowy rozsądek, ponieważ po chwili wahania zrobili kilka kroków w stronę maga.  
- Nie bądźcie uparci – Fay dalej próbował zniechęcić ich do ataku. – Jeżeli się jeszcze nie zorientowaliście to informuję was, że jestem czarodziejem i …  
- Przestań tracić na nich czas! – gdzieś za plecami maga rozległ się rozgniewany głos wojownika. Kurogane nie należał do ludzi zbyt cierpliwych, a spływająca wzdłuż jego ramienia krew i tętniący ból potęgowały w nim irytację i chęć zakończenia starcia w trybie natychmiastowym.  
- Ja już mam dość odganiania od siebie tej bandy idiotów! – chwycił miecz w obie dłonie, a w jego oku pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. Dziewięciu mężczyzn stało przed nim z wyraźnym strachem malującym się na twarzach na widok jego rozwścieczonego oblicza.  
- Kuro-pon, pamiętaj o swojej ra… - zaczął Fay, ale Kurogane całkowicie go zignorował. Z oszałamiającą szybkością rzucił się w stronę napastników i po chwili dało się słyszeć odgłos tnącego powietrze miecza i towarzyszący mu krzyk mężczyzn. Krew wojownika mieszała się z krwią atakowanych przez niego ludzi. Dwójka chłopaków jeszcze przed chwila stojąca przez czarodziejem leżała teraz na ziemi z poważnymi cięciami na ciele.  
Fay zamrugał kilka razy zamurowany. Wszystko rozegrało się tak szybko, że nim zdążył zareagować na wybuch ninji wszyscy ich wrogowie zostali już pokonani.  
- Mogłem tak zrobić od razu zamiast ich oszczędzać – stwierdził ninja - Jesteś cały? – zapytał lustrując czarodzieja wzrokiem.  
- Tak… - odpowiedział mag wciąż oszołomiony szybkością, z jaką Kurogane pokonał tych wszystkich ludzi. Wojownik widząc, że czarodziejowi nic nie jest spojrzał szybko na oniemiałego Syaorana. Spostrzegłszy, że chłopiec również nie odniósł żadnego obrażenia zrelaksował się i dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie na oględziny samego siebie. Wyczuł spojrzenie Faya na sobie i podążył za jego wzrokiem.  
Czarny materiał płaszcza całkowicie nasiąkł krwią, a czerwone krople nieustannie kapały z jego dłoni i tworzyły dość sporych rozmiarów kałużę pod jego stopami.  
- Cholera – skomentował zjawisko. Nagle wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk. Wsadził zdrową rękę do kieszeni i wyjął z niej bandaż. Wpatrywał się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Ta wiedźma wiedziała – szepnął z niedowierzaniem, po czym stracił przytomność.  
Ostatnie, co udało mu się zarejestrować, nim pogrążył się w nicości to ręce, które chwyciły go nim upadł na ziemię i wystraszona twarz maga.

***

Yukito skończył mieszać miksturę, po czym uważnie przyjrzał się niebieskiemu płynowi. Przyrządzał lek przez miesiąc i wreszcie udało mu się go skończyć. Jednak robił go po raz pierwszy i nie był pewny czy udało mu się osiągnąć zamierzony efekt. Według książki, którą znalazł w bibliotece w zamku, lek miał mieć barwę granatu wpadającego w czerń. Płyn w szklance maga był niebieski i tylko daltonista mógłby twierdzić inaczej. Yukito westchnął i oparł czoło o ścianę.  
- Nie wyszedł?  
Touya wszedł do pokoju i stanął przed nim. Wzrok utkwił w jakimś punkcie na szacie maga odmawiając patrzenia mu w oczy. Widząc to Yukito miał ochotę westchnąć po raz drugi.  
Od ich rozmowy na tarasie stosunek Touyi do niego wyraźnie się zmienił. Król unikał jego obecności, kiedy już musiał skorzystać z jego rady czy przekazać mu jakieś polecenie komunikował się z nim za pomocą osób trzecich. Okazje, w których mogli porozmawiać ze sobą bezpośrednio mag mógł policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Za każdym razem między nimi pojawiało się napięcie, a Touya dokładał wszelkich starań, by jak najszybciej zakończyć dyskusję i pozbyć się towarzystwa czarodzieja. Jego obecność teraz, w pokoju Yukito była dla maga zaskoczeniem. Król dobrowolnie przyszedł do niego i zaczął rozmowę. Czarodziej jednak nie łudził się. Wiedział, że jedynym powodem obecności młodszego mężczyzny była troska o siostrę. Wzrok Touyi, który był wszędzie tylko nie na jego twarzy był tego doskonałym dowodem.  
- Nie wiem – przyznał wreszcie bezskutecznie próbując skupić na sobie spojrzenie brązowych tęczówek. – Wszystko robiłem zgodnie z przepisem, ale barwa leku jest zbyt jasna. Jest niebieska, a powinna wyjść granatowa.  
Touya wziął do rąk książkę i uważnie przyglądał się zamieszczonej pod przepisem ilustracji.  
Lek, który przyrządził Yukito miał za zadanie wzmocnić odporność Sakury i zahamować, choć odrobinę działanie podanej jej trucizny.  
- Tutaj jest napisane, że po dodaniu wszystkich składników należy odczekać dwadzieścia cztery godziny – powiedział król uparcie wpatrując się w książkę. – Może po upływie tego czasu lek osiągnie zamierzony kolor.  
- Może – zgodził się z nim Yukito. – Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.  
Czarodziej czekał chwilę na reakcję króla. Touya wciąż wpatrywał się w wyblakłą kartkę, chociaż mag był pewien, że mężczyzna nie widzi nic z zapisanego na niej tekstu. Wbił wzrok w czarne litery, ale jego spojrzenie było zbyt nieuważne, aby mógł kogokolwiek zmylić. Po prostu wpatrywanie się w kawałek papieru było prostsze niż konfrontacja ze smutnymi oczami skrytymi za szkłami okularów.  
- Odczekajmy dobę, zobaczymy jakie będą rezultaty – postanowił Touya i w końcu odłożył książkę. Odwrócił się kierując w stronę drzwi. – Jestem pewien, że lek wyszedł dobrze. Jesteś znakomitym czarodziejem i wierzę w twoje zdolności.  
- Touya… - zaczął Yukito, ale ostry głos przerwał jego wypowiedź.  
- Dla ciebie „wasza wysokość" – odpowiedział król na chwilę zatrzymując się przy drzwiach. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał się odwrócić i coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w końcu skinął nieznacznie głową i opuścił pomieszczenie.

***

Fay wyciągnął ręce, jak tylko zobaczył chwiejny krok ninji i jego opadające powieki. Kożuch na piersi maga w mgnieniu oka zabarwił się na czerwono.  
Syaoran podbiegł do nich pospiesznie i przyklęknął przy czarodzieju, gdy ten delikatnie kładł ninję na ziemi.  
- Nic mu nie będzie? – zapytał zmartwiony. Fay zmarszczył brwi odgarniając materiał i odsłaniając ranę mężczyzny.  
- Rana się otworzyła – powiedział. – A my nie mamy odpowiedniego sprzętu, by ją opatrzyć. Jedynie ten bandaż – podniósł biały materiał. Zaczął owijać go wokół ramienia mężczyzny uprzednio ocierając rękawem krew z jego ręki. – Upewnij się, że ta pani w niczym nam już nie zagrozi – zwrócił się do chłopca, nieznacznie wskazując głową na kobietę znajdującą się kilka metrów od nich. Syaoran skinął głową i wstał udając się w jej kierunku.  
Nieznajoma stała oniemiała obok pnia, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą beztrosko siedziała. Rozglądała się z niedowierzaniem dookoła, na leżących na ziemi pojękujących mężczyzn.  
- Czy mogłaby pani stąd odejść? – poprosił chłopiec cichym głosem. – Widowisko już się skończyło, a pani nie udało się osiągnąć celu.  
- Udało – odpowiedziała, chociaż w jej głosie nie było teraz wcześniejszej zadziorności. – Chciałam, by ten mężczyzna został ranny i został. Tylko ty i twój kolega nie mieliście mi stać na drodze.  
- Proszę przestać – głos chłopca był smutny i zmęczony. – Niech pani odpuści. To jest już chyba wystarczająca zemsta, nieprawdaż?  
Kobieta ponownie spojrzała na leżących wokół niej ludzi i Faya starannie opatrującego nieprzytomnego ninję. Dopiero teraz zdawała się być świadoma konsekwencji swoich czynów. Usiadła z powrotem na pniu i skryła twarz w dłoniach.  
- Ale ze mnie suka – szepnęła drżącym głosem. – Nie sądziłam, że to tak będzie wyglądało. Nie chciałam tego.  
- Nie jest jeszcze za późno na naprawienie szkód – Fay odezwał się kończąc bandażować ninję. – Możesz wezwać pomoc dla nich wszystkich. Są ranni, ale żyją. Trzeba się nimi zająć.  
Kobieta skinęła głową.  
- A on? – spytała wskazując na Kurogane.  
- On również potrzebuje pomocy, jednak nie ufam już temu miejscu – odpowiedział czarodziej przyglądając się uważnie nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie. – Ktoś chce śmierci chłopca i ludzie z tego miasta są o tym poinformowani. Powrót tam jest zbyt ryzykowny.  
- Co więc zamierzasz zrobić?  
- Zabiorę go do następnego miasta – Fay odgarnął włosy opadające na oczy ninji. – Oczywiście tam również mogą nas zaatakować, ale nie mam wyjścia. Nie wiesz, kto kazał zabić chłopca i dlaczego?  
Kobieta pokręciła głową.  
- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała. – Ci wszyscy mężczyźni weszli do baru i wypytywali o chłopca. Nic więcej nie wiem. Przykro mi.  
Czarodziej oderwał w końcu zatroskany wzrok od wojownika i spojrzał na kobietę. Widząc wyraz jej twarzy uwierzył, że naprawdę było jej przykro i że ogarnięta wściekłością i urażoną dumą działała nierozważnie, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach swoich czynów.  
- Idź już – powiedział cicho. – Oni naprawdę potrzebują fachowej opieki.  
Kobieta wstała z pnia. Poklepała delikatnie Syaorana po ramieniu.  
- Przepraszam – powiedziała do niego, a także do Faya i nieprzytomnego Kurogane. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej odwróciła się i odeszła szybko znikając im z oczu.  
Syaoran powrócił wolno do maga i uklęknął obok niego.  
- Może powinniśmy pójść do Yuuko? – spytał. Jego głos był smutny i drżał. Widać było, że chłopiec z trudem powstrzymuje się od wpadnięcia w panikę.  
- Yuuko wyjechała z miasta – odpowiedział czarodziej. W przeciwieństwie do chłopca jego głos był spokojny i opanowany. Na twarzy Faya gościł łagodny uśmiech mający na celu pocieszyć chłopca i po części spełniający swoje zadanie. – Rozmawiałem z nią przed naszym odejściem i powiedziała mi, że cyrk również dziś odjeżdża tylko inną drogą niż my. Musimy zabrać Kuro-tana do następnego miasta. Tam znajdziemy dla niego pomoc.  
Syaoran skinął głową bez słowa. Miał wiele obaw, ale nie wypowiedział ich na głos. Chłopiec przeczuwał, że Fay również nie czuje się tak spokojnie, jak próbuje to okazać. Jednak Syaoran wiedział, że gdyby nie było żadnych nadziei dla ninji mag powiedziałby mu o tym, a nie karmił go złudną nadzieją.  
Czarodziej wstał i podszedł do jednego z leżących na ziemi mężczyzn. Upewniwszy się, że jest przytomny pochylił się nad nim i chwycił go za kołnierz.  
- Kto kazał wam zabić chłopca? – zapytał.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nienawistnie.  
- Naiwny jesteś jeśli sądzisz, że ci powiem – syknął. Mag wzmocnił uścisk na jego koszuli i podniósł go wyżej, tak że ich twarze znalazły się na tym samym poziomie.  
- Nie zmuszaj mnie, abym zamiast zwykłego pytania użył innych środków, by wyciągnąć z ciebie informacje – coś w jego głosie, albo spojrzeniu musiało przekonać mężczyznę, ponieważ odpowiedział szybko wystraszonym głosem.  
- Nie wiem! Naprawdę nie wiem! – zawołał jęcząc z bólu, gdy rana na jego brzuchu została niechcący naruszona przez maga. – Ludzie mówią między sobą... – wychrypiał – że za zabicie dzieciaka oferowana jest wysoka zapłata…  
- A gdzie mieliście odebrać nagrodę? – zapytał mag tonem, który mimo iż opanowany zawierał w sobie ukrytą groźbę.  
- Yasha… - odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Kto zabije… to tam ma odebrać zapłatę.  
Fay puścił mężczyznę, który upadł na ziemię z cichym jękiem.  
- Niedługo ktoś się wami zajmie – powiedział patrząc na rozciągniętych na ziemi ludzi. Wszyscy żyli, co niektórzy wydobywali z siebie ciche przekleństwa i jęki. – Dla własnego dobra radzę wam zapomnieć o chłopcu.  
Mag wrócił do Syaorana i Kurogane. Narysował palcem na ziemi prostokąt w taki sposób, że ninja znalazł się w jego środku. Wyciągnął ręce i wyszeptał słowa w obcym języku. Po chwili Kurogane oderwał się od ziemi, jakby znajdował się na niewidzialnych noszach. Fay otrzepał zakurzone dłonie i wstał.  
- Chodźmy – zwrócił się do Syaorana. – Powinniśmy się spieszyć.

***

Fay nie był pewny czy idą dobrą drogą. Syaoran oddał swoją mapę Yuuko i nie mieli, jak sprawdzić trasy. Po drodze również nie spotkali żadnego człowieka, którego mogliby zapytać o kierunek. Oczywiście mag studiował mapę u siebie w mieszkaniu nim wyruszyli w podróż, jednak nie przykładał dużej uwagi do szczegółów.  
Teraz znajdowali się w lesie. I o ile Fay pamiętał, że przez las powinni przejść to nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę należy się udać.  
Popatrzył na Kuorgane, który wciąż leżał bez ruchu unosząc się na wysokości jego pasa. Bandaż częściowo powstrzymał krwawienie, jednak nie wystarczy na długo. Ninję trzeba porządnie opatrzyć, a tymczasem oni nawet nie wiedzieli, w którą stronę iść.  
Syaoran nie odzywał się przez całą drogę. Martwił się o zdrowie Kurogane, poza tym cały czas zastanawiał się nad powodem, dla którego ktoś chciał jego śmierci. Trudno było mówić o pomyłce, ponieważ zgodnie z tym, co udało im się wcześniej ustalić zgadzało się imię, nazwisko oraz wygląd chłopca.  
- Syaoran – zaczął Fay łagodnym tonem, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. – Nie martw się. Wszystko będzie dobrze – uśmiechnął się do niego.  
- Ale co z Kurogane? – zapytał zmartwiony chłopiec. – Jest ciężko ranny...  
- Wiem – odpowiedział czarodziej i ponownie spojrzał na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. – Gdyby nie ta wcześniejsza rana dzisiejsze starcie nie byłoby tak poważne w skutkach – westchnął. – Kuro-tan jest silny, poza tym należy do długowiecznych dlatego wyjdzie z tego. Bez obaw – poklepał chłopca po ramieniu. – Musimy po prostu znaleźć dla niego pomoc.  
- Obawiam się, że to nie będzie takie proste – mruknął chłopiec posępnie.  
Fay nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Był znacznie starszy od Syaorana, powinien pocieszyć chłopca i zaradzić jakoś zaistniałej sytuacji, ale sam czuł się zagubiony. Był zły na siebie, że podczas starcia z mężczyznami zupełnie zapomniał o ranie ninji i lekceważąco podszedł do całego zajścia. Mógł użyć magii w większym stopniu niż to zrobił, i chociaż wiązałoby się to z jego późniejszym osłabieniem, nie byłoby to nic strasznego w porównywaniu z sytuacją, w jakiej się teraz znaleźli. Oczywiście Fay poznał Kurogane na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że wojownik nie wybaczyłby mu łatwo, gdyby tak po prostu odgrodził jego i Syaorana od napastników i sam zajął się walką, ale czarodziej i tak żałował, że tego nie zrobił. Przez swoją głupotę i krótkowzroczność Kurogane leżał teraz poważnie ranny. Poza tym, gdyby opatrzył jego ranę lepiej nie byłoby teraz żadnego problemu.  
Znowu nawaliłem, pomyślał posępnie i siłą powstrzymał się, by nie uderzyć w desperacji głową o drzewo. Nie, takie zachowanie na pewno nie podniosłoby Syaorana na duchu.  
- Poszukam pomocy – postanowił wreszcie. Uśmiechnął się do chłopca mając nadzieję, że uśmiech ten wyglądał bardziej szczerze niż był w rzeczywistości. – Znajdziemy jakieś miejsce, w którym ty i Kuro-pon będziecie mogli bezpieczni zaczekać na mój powrót.  
- Ale nie lepiej byśmy trzymali się razem? – chłopiec wyraził na głos swoje wątpliwości.  
Fay zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rozwiązanie dalekie jest od doskonałości, zważywszy na fakt, że Syaoran znajdował teraz na czarnej liście wielu ludzi, a nieprzytomny Kurogane w razie problemów w niczym mu nie pomoże, jednak trzeba było podjąć ryzyko.  
– Sam będę mógł poruszać się znacznie szybciej – wyjaśnił chłopcu. – Znajdę kogoś godnego zaufania i wrócę po was. Obiecuję.  
Chłopiec skinął głową. Podszedł do wojownika i zabrał od niego, wciąż brudny od krwi, miecz.  
- Postaram się obronić Kurogane, jak tylko będę umiał – zapewnił czarodzieja.  
Uświadamiając sobie, że chłopiec od samego początku nie przejmował się sobą, tylko Kurogane, Fay poczuł, jak zalewa go fala ciepła, a uśmiech już bez żadnego wymuszenia pojawia się na twarzy.  
- Jesteś wspaniałym chłopcem – powiedział cicho. – Ale nic się nie martw, nie będziesz musiał walczyć. Umieszczę barierę wokół was, tak że będziecie nieosiągalni dla ewentualnych przechodniów. Oczywiście metoda ta ma swoje wady, ponieważ jeżeli na waszej drodze pojawią się osoby godne zaufania to nie będziecie w stanie się z nimi porozumieć. – Czarodziej westchnął. – Ale sprowadzenie pomocy to moje zadanie, więc nie musisz się tym przejmować.  
Nie udało im się znaleźć żadnej jaskini, która zdaniem maga byłaby najlepszym miejscem, w którym mógłby umieścić barierę. Fay usadowił więc Kurogane i Syaorana na wilgotnej trawie, pomiędzy dwoma drzewami. Patykiem narysował linię łączącą drzewa i tak, jak poprzednio, ponownie wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i zaczął szeptać obce w brzmieniu słowa. Kontury narysowane na ziemi zajarzyły się błękitnym światłem, które wystrzeliło do góry i otoczyło Syaorana i ninję.  
- Nie przekraczaj narysowanych przeze mnie linii – polecił Fay chłopcu. – W ten sposób będziecie bezpieczni. Jednak muszę cię ostrzec, że z braku czasu i odpowiednich akcesoriów nie mogłem utworzyć zbyt mocnej bariery, dlatego ta długo nie wytrzyma.  
- W porządku – odpowiedział Syaoran starając się zabrzmieć pewnie. – Nie wiemy nawet, czy jest ona potrzebna. Nie wiadomo, czy ktokolwiek będzie tędy przechodził, poza tym chyba nie każdy człowiek na świecie chce mnie zabić? – dodał usiłując zażartować.  
- Też mi się tak wydaje – Fay uśmiechnął się. – Ponadto, postaram się wrócić, nim moc osłony się wyczerpie. To do zobaczenia! – pomachał chłopcu. Po chwili Syaoran usłyszał ciche pyknięcie i maga już nie było.

***

Sorata wracał nareszcie do swojego domu po ponad półrocznej nieobecności. Cieszył się, że znowu ujrzy znajome miejsca i twarze. Stęsknił się za wszystkim, tak dawno ich nie widział! Miał też jeszcze jeden powód do radości; interes rozwijał się świetnie, sprzedał cały towar, z jakim opuścił miasto. Słyszał pobrzękujące w sakiewkach monety, a torby z gotówką piętrzyły się dumnie w tyle jego wozu.  
- Patrz Sora, jakie mamy szczęście! – zawołał do swojej klaczy klepiąc ją radośnie po boku. – Dobrze się spisałaś! Po powrocie będziesz mogła w końcu porządnie odpocząć!  
Sorata roześmiał się głośno, ale nawet w jego uszach dźwięk ten nie zaśmiał prawidłowo. Był radosny i zadowolony z sukcesu. Odczuwał triumf i satysfakcję ze swojego dokonania. Jeszcze nigdy nie poszło mu tak dobrze na płaszczyźnie zawodowej, poza tym po długich tygodniach pracy wracał w końcu do domu i to był wystarczający powód do euforii. Ale nie odczuwał jej w takim stopniu, co powinien. Wciąż pamiętał powód, dla którego wyjechał, słowa, które usłyszał i ból, który wtedy poczuł. I mimo upływu czasu on wcale nie zelżał. Dotkliwe kłucie w piersi wciąż było obecne i Sorata wątpił, by kiedykolwiek zniknęło.  
Cały czas miał w pamięci tę śliczną twarz, bystre oczy patrzące na niego z uwagą, lśniące włosy, w których kochał zanurzać ręce i usta; to uśmiechnięte, to zaciśnięte w wąską linię, wykrzywione w lekkim grymasie, roześmiane i tak idealnie pasujące do jego warg.  
- Jak myślisz Sora, co ona teraz robi? – zapytał swojego konia zamyślonym głosem. – Chyba nie związała się z nikim? Nie zniósłbym tego – na samą myśl dreszcz przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Ciekawe, czy gdybym do niej przyszedł zaprosiłaby mnie do środka czy zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem? – zastanowił się. – A może… WHOA…! CO JEST?!  
Sorata ścisnął mocno lejce i pociągnął zmuszając klacz do zatrzymania się. Niewiele brakowało, a najechałby na człowieka, który niespodziewanie znalazł się na jego drodze.  
- Co ty tu?! – krzyknął roztrzęsiony. – Tak nagle! Znikąd!  
Kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie własnych słów, wydał z siebie zduszony odgłos i prawie spadł z konia.  
- Spokojnie, spokojnie! – nieznajomy wyciągnął przed siebie ręce chcąc go uspokoić i jednocześnie pokazać, że nie chowa za plecami piły mechanicznej ani żadnego innego urządzenia, które mógłby użyć w nieprawidłowy sposób. Sorata spojrzał na walizki z pieniędzmi i poczuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła. Czyżby owoce jego pracy miały zostać mu odebrane?  
– Nie rób takiej wystraszonej miny, nie mam złych zamiarów! – zawołał stojący przed nim blond włosy młodzieniec i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
- Jak mam zaufać słowom kogoś, kto tak po prostu zmaterializował się przede mną?! – ryknął Sorata i obejrzał się szybko za siebie w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek narzędzia, które mógłby wykorzystać do obrony.  
- Jestem czarodziejem – wyjaśnił przybysz. – Nazywam się Fay D. Flourite i potrzebuję pomocy!  
Sorata odetchnął głębiej próbując się uspokoić. Przyjrzał się dokładnie magowi. Miał przyjazną twarz, łagodny uśmiech, a w jego niebieskich oczach nie mógł dostrzec niczego, co wzbudziłoby w nim podejrzenia.  
Czując się już dużo pewniej, Sorata zjechał wzrokiem niżej i zauważył czerwone plamy na ubraniu czarodzieja.  
- Jesteś ranny! – zawołał przejęty. Zsiadł z konia i podszedł do nieznajomego.  
- To nie moja krew – odpowiedział Fay, na co Sorata natychmiast się cofnął z przerażeniem na nowo malującym się na twarzy.  
- Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś! – zapewnił pospiesznie Fay. – Mój przyjaciel jest ranny! Szukam pomocy dla niego, ale do tej pory nie mogłem na nikogo natrafić!  
Widząc przejęcie czarodzieja Sorata zdecydował się mu zaufać.  
- Gdzie jest twój przyjaciel?– zapytał.  
- Zostawiłem go w lesie pod opieką jeszcze jednego mojego towarzysza – wyjaśnił Fay. – Jest nieprzytomny… Nie wiesz, gdzie tu jest jakiś lekarz?  
Lekarz… Sorata poczuł mocne uderzenie w piersi. Znał jednego lekarza. Doskonałego w swoim fachu, który na pewno nie odmówi pomocy. Nawet jeżeli to Sorata będzie tym, który dostarczy pacjenta.  
_Tak bardzo pragnę ją znów zobaczyć…_  
- Zaprowadź mnie do swojego przyjaciela – polecił Fayowi. Mag posłał mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

***

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło odkąd Fay poszedł szukać pomocy. Czekanie dłużyło mu się strasznie i nie potrafił stwierdzić czy minęła godzina, dwie, czy znacznie więcej. Las był niezwykle gęsty, drzewa nie przepuszczały zbyt dużo światła, dlatego trudno było stwierdzić porę dnia.  
Syaoran spojrzał na Kurogane. Mężczyzna wciąż leżał nieprzytomny, ale jego oddech był równy, co pocieszało chłopca.  
Zastanawiał się, dlaczego teraz rana ninji zrobiła się tak poważna. Kiedy ją otrzymał od szponów bestii, co prawda stracił przytomność, ale potem był w stanie pokonać potwora i o własnych siłach dojść do domu maga.  
Fay może nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia w opatrywaniu ran, ale rozcięciem wojownika zajął się dość skrupulatnie. Potem przygotował specjalny napar, który miał przyspieszyć gojenie się rany oraz dodać Kurogane sił. Napój zadziałał, ponieważ już następnego dnia, ninja wstał z łóżka i poruszał się bez najmniejszych objawów zmęczenia.  
To wszystko moja wina, pomyślał Syaoran. Gdyby nie on, i jego prośby o pośpiech Kurogane miałby więcej czasu na wypoczynek, rana całkowicie by się zaleczyła i wszystko byłoby, jak należy. Ale on nalegał, egoistycznie dążył do spełnienia własnych celów i przez to naraził swoich towarzyszy! Jaki był głupi!  
- Gdzie… mag?  
Słaby głos wyrwał chłopca z rozmyślań. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na dół na leżącego nieruchomo ninję. Kurogane patrzył na niego lekko zamglonym, ale świadomym wzrokiem.  
- Kurogane, odzyskałeś przytomność! – zawołał odczuwając ogromną ulgę. – Fay poszedł po pomoc. Co robisz? Nie wstawaj!  
Położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, który usiłował usiąść. Próbował ponownie zmusić go do położenia się, ale wojownik nawet ranny i osłabiony był od niego silniejszy.  
Kurogane obrzucił wzrokiem swoje zabandażowane ramię i zakrwawiony płaszcz leżący obok.  
- Przeklęta rana – mruknął pod nosem. Wstał nie zważając na protesty Syaorana i pulsujący ból w ręce.  
- Kurogane, co robisz? – zawołał chłopiec. – Jesteś ranny, powinieneś odpoczywać! Zaczekajmy na Faya!  
Ninja spojrzał na Syaorana i zrobił urażoną minę.  
- Mag wyolbrzymia wszystko – żachnął się. – Niepotrzebna mi pomoc. Byłem po prostu osłabiony.  
Na potwierdzenie swoich słów zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, ale niemal natychmiast osunął się na kolana.  
- Cholera – zaklął.  
Syaoran natychmiast podbiegł do niego chcąc się upewnić czy nic mu nie jest.  
- Połóż się – poprosił cichym głosem. – I tak nigdzie nie pójdziemy, dopóki Fay nie wróci.  
Kurogane mruknął coś niezadowolony, ale posłusznie usiadł z powrotem na ziemi. W głowie kręciło mu się od utraty krwi i wiedział, że o własnych siłach zbyt daleko nie zajdzie.  
- Co to za światło? – zapytał, dopiero teraz dostrzegając otaczającą ich niebieską poświatę.  
- Bariera – odpowiedział chłopiec. – Fay wytworzył ją na wypadek, jakby ktoś się zjawił. Wewnątrz niej jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
Kurogane zdecydowanie nie podobało się, że ktoś musiał zadbać o jego bezpieczeństwo. Do diaska! To on był od ochraniania innych a nie odwrotnie!  
- Ktoś idzie!  
Syaoran odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dochodziły głosy. Nie był w stanie nikogo dostrzec zza gęsto osadzonych drzew, ale wyraźnie słyszał rozmowę. Stukanie kopyt i szeleszczenie trawy świadczyło, że ktokolwiek nadchodził miał ze sobą konia ciągnącego przyczepę.  
Kurogane instynktownie wyciągnął rękę i chwycił rękojeść miecza.  
- Spokojnie – szepnął Syaoran widząc jego ruch. – Wewnątrz bariery nic nam nie grozi.  
Mimo zapewnień chłopca Kurogane nie puścił broni. Pozwolił sobie na to dopiero wtedy, gdy zobaczył dobrze znaną, blond czuprynę.  
- To Fay! – wykrzyknął Syaoran. – Udało mu się znaleźć pomoc!  
Kurogane chciał zrobić jakiś komentarz, ale nie zdołał. W głowie ponownie mu się zakręciło, a czarne plamy, które od momentu przebudzenia latały mu przed oczami powiększyły się i całkowicie go pochłonęły.

***

- Nikogo tu nie ma – rzekł Sorata z wahaniem przyglądając się miejscu, do którego przyprowadził go czarodziej. Nie zauważył żadnego człowieka, a spodziewał się ujrzeć dwie wspomniane przez Faya osoby.  
- Są tutaj – zapewnił go mag. – Nie widzisz ich z powodu bariery.  
Fay pstryknął palcami prawej ręki, a Sorata miał wrażenie, jakby między dwoma drzewami opadła niewidzialna kurtyna, ponieważ nagle jego oczom ukazał się młody chłopak i leżący obok niego mężczyzna.  
- Wow! – Sorata otworzył szeroko oczy. – Też bym tak chciał umieć!  
Mag posłał mu skromny uśmiech.  
- Syaoran, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał widząc zmartwioną minę chłopca.  
- Kurogane przed chwilą odzyskał przytomność, ale teraz znowu… - urwał patrząc bezradnie na czarodzieja.  
- Stracił sporo krwi, jest osłabiony – wyjaśnił blondyn podchodząc do nich. Przyklęknął przy wojowniku krzywiąc się na widok nasączonego krwią bandaża.  
- U… to musi być okropna rana – skomentował Sorata przybliżając się. – Musimy położyć go w przyczepie. Jest tam wystarczająco miejsca i powinno być mu wygodnie. – Wydał z siebie zachwycony okrzyk widząc, jak Fay za pomocą magii podnosi nieprzytomnego mężczyznę i ostrożnie przenosi go na tył wozu. Kiedy Kurogane był już bezpiecznie ulokowany, Sorata odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na stojącego obok niego chłopca.  
- Cześć, jestem Sorata Arisugawa! – przedstawił się wyciągając rękę.  
- Syaoran Li – chłopiec niepewnie odwzajemnił gest. Patrzył uważnie na obcego, z obawą i nieufnie. Wciąż nie do końca otrząsnął się z wcześniejszego ataku i do wszystkich nieznajomych postanowił podchodzić z rezerwą. Jednak widząc szeroki uśmiech starszego chłopaka przekonał się, że ten nie mógł mieć względem niego żadnych złych zamiarów.  
Jeżeli Sorata zauważył dziwne zachowanie chłopca nie skomentował go, uśmiechnął się za to szeroko i wskazał głową w stronę konia.  
- Zapraszam na przejażdżkę.  
Sorata nie zwlekał. Widząc krew na opatrunku Kurogane postanowił, jak najszybciej zawieźć ich do celu.  
Nim się obejrzeli wyjechali z lasu i kierowali się w stronę majaczącego w oddali miasta.  
- Dawno nie byłem w domu – powiedział Sorata ze wzruszeniem na widok znajomych budynków. – Ale się stęskniłem!  
Fay spojrzał na Kurogane, którego głowa spoczywała na jego kolanach. Odgarnął dłonią czarne kosmyki opadające na opaloną twarz. Wiedział, że ninja również tęsknił za domem. Zupełnie nagle i niespodziewanie znalazł się daleko od niego i teraz najbardziej zależało mu, aby szybko powrócić. Mag nieraz widział nostalgiczny wzrok wojownika, kiedy ze zmarszczonym czołem wpatrywał się przed siebie w kierunku Nihon. Kurogane tęsknił za wioską, znajomym otoczeniem i swoim codziennym życiem.  
Czarodziej westchnął i okrył ninję szczelniej własnym kożuchem. Robiło się chłodno, a brudny i zakrwawiony płaszcz wojownika nie nadawał się na przykrycie.  
- Musisz wydobrzeć, Kuro-pon – powiedział przeczesując palcami ciemne włosy ninji. – Przecież chcesz wrócić do swojej księżniczki.  
Powieki Kurogane uchyliły się nieznacznie i czerwone oczy spojrzały uważnie na twarz czarodzieja.  
Uśmiech Faya był smutny, ale nim wojownik zdążył zastanowić się nad tego przyczyną ponownie stracił przytomność.

***

Sorata zatrzymał konia przed niewielkim dwupiętrowym domem.  
- Hyuu, ale ładny – rzekł Fay z uznaniem.  
- Właścicielka bardzo o niego dba – przyznał chłopak. – Mam nadzieję, że jest w domu – dodał z wahaniem.  
Fay zauważył, że Sorata jest zdenerwowany; zaciskał dłonie w pięści, to się uśmiechał, to marszczył czoło sprawiając wrażenie osoby szczęśliwej, że tu jest, ale niepewnej czy ma do tego prawo.  
Podeszli w trójkę do drzwi zostawiając Kurogane nieco z tyłu w przyczepie. Sorata chwycił klamkę, ale szybko się opamiętał i zapukał. Po chwili drzwi się uchyliły ukazując młodą, niezwykle ładną kobietę.  
Właścicielka domu zdawała się w ogóle nie dostrzegać Faya i Syaorana. Całą swoją uwagę skupiła na Soracie, a na jej twarzy kolejno pojawiały się emocje; zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie, radość, obawa, smutek, złość i w końcu nie odzywając się słowem zrobiła krok do tyłu i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.  
Fay zamrugał kilka razy i kątem oka spostrzegł, że Syaoran jest równie zaskoczony, co on.  
Sorata, którego wyraz twarzy trudno było teraz odczytać, ponownie wyciągnął dłoń i zapukał.  
- Arashi! – zawołał. – No nie bądź taka! Otwórz drzwi!  
Głucha cisza była ich jedyna odpowiedzią. Gdzieś w domu obok poruszyła się zasłona, gdy zaciekawiona sąsiadka wyjrzała przez okno.  
Sorata nie poddawał się i teraz już obiema dłońmi uderzał o drzwi i chwytał za klamkę próbując je bezskutecznie otworzyć.  
- Posłuchaj! – zawołał. – Tutaj jest ranny człowiek, który potrzebuje twojej pomocy! Musisz się nim zająć!  
Wewnątrz mieszkania rozległo się niewyraźne szuranie i Sorata odetchnął z ulgą. Zgrzytnął zamek i drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.  
Tym razem Arashi w ogóle nie spojrzała na Soratę, tylko popatrzyła wprost na Faya i Syaorana.  
- Który z was jest ranny? – zapytała. Miała przyjemny głos, który teraz drżał od nieumiejętnie skrywanych emocji.  
Nie widząc po nich żadnych oznak cierpienia zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi. Nim jednak zdążyła ponownie zamknąć drzwi, Fay szybko odezwał się.  
- W wozie! Nasz przyjaciel jest ranny!  
Arashi spojrzała w kierunku przyczepy. Zauważyła zwisający z niej zakrwawiony płaszcz.  
- Wnieście go do środka – poleciła i odsunęła się robiąc im miejsce.  
Fay wrócił do wozu i wykorzystując magię delikatnie uniósł Kurogane. Sąsiadka w oknie obok wydała z siebie zdziwiony okrzyk po raz pierwszy mając styczność z magią. Czarodziej odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i pomachał jej z szerokim uśmiechem. Staruszka pisnęła cicho i zatrzasnęła okno kryjąc się wewnątrz domu. Fay wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do środka.  
Arashi stała przy Kurogane odwijając bandaż z jego ramienia. Była zbyt pochłonięta raną pacjenta, żeby zwrócić uwagę na to, że zamiast leżeć na czymkolwiek ten lewitował przy jej prawym boku.  
- Skąd ma to rozcięcie? – zapytała rzeczowym tonem przyglądając się poszarpanej skórze.  
Fay w skrócie opisał jej przyczyny powstania rany oraz sposoby, jakie użył, by ją opatrzyć. Powiedział też, w jakich okolicznościach doszło do jej ponownego otworzenia, a Syaoran tylko kiwał głową zgadzając się z jego każdym słowem.  
- Zostaliście zaatakowani? – Sorata był zdziwiony. Wcześniej zbyt zaabsorbowany chęcią pomocy nie zadawał wielu pytań.  
- Tak – przyznał Syaoran. – Co z Kurogane? – zmienił temat nie chcąc opowiadać o wcześniejszym zdarzeniu. Arashi pochylała się nad ninją ze zmarszczonym czołem.  
- Trzeba go zabrać do mojego gabinetu – poleciła. – Zaprowadź ich tam – zwróciła się do Soraty nie patrząc na niego. Były to jej pierwsze słowa skierowane do mężczyzny odkąd tu przybyli i ten wydawał się być zachwycony faktem, że do niego przemówiła.  
- Tak jest, księżniczko! – zawołał radośnie. – Gabinet jest na parterze – zwrócił się do Faya i Syaorana. – Zanieśmy tam pacjenta, a Arashi przez ten czas przygotuje potrzebne rzeczy.  
Spojrzał na kobietę maślanymi oczami, ale ona stała tyłem do niego i kontynuowała dalsze ignorowanie go. Założyła fartuch i umyła ręce w umywalce. Reszty jej przygotowań nie wiedzieli, ponieważ zgodnie z jej poleceniem wyszli z pomieszczenia biorąc ze sobą nieprzytomnego ninję.  
Ułożyli go na łóżku w niewielkim pokoju, do którego wprowadził ich Sorata chwilę później.  
- Arashi jest lekarzem – wyjaśnił, chociaż wcześniej zdążyli domyśleć się tego faktu. – Rano pracuje w szpitalu, ale ma też gabinet w domu.  
- Cieszę się, że Kurorin uzyska fachową pomoc – rzekł Fay. – W końcu będę spokojny o jego zdrowie.  
- Dobrze się nim zajmę – Arashi odezwała się stając za nimi. – Zostawcie nas samych – poleciła. Odwróciła głowę w stronę Soraty, ale nie spojrzała mu w oczy. – Wiesz, gdzie co jest. Zajmij się gośćmi. I zabierz tego konia sprzed drzwi, bo mi wszystkie kwiatki podepcze!  
Arashi wyraziła zgodę, by Sorata zaprowadził Sorę do stajni za domem. Kazała mu się też zająć Fayem i Syaoranem, co oznaczało, że mógł tu zostać! Przynajmniej na razie, ale to i tak więcej niż się spodziewał! Z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi odwrócił się do swoich nowych znajomych.  
- Chodźcie – powiedział spokojnie, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się zdradziecki uśmiech. – Myślę, że przyda nam się kubek gorącej, pysznej herbaty.

***

Fay podniósł kubek do ust i ostrożnie napił się gorącego płynu uważając, by nie poparzyć sobie warg. Wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie i zanurzył się głębiej w puchatych, biało-granatowych poduszkach na kanapie.  
Syaoran nieporadnie próbował utrzymać się w pozycji siedzącej, ale zawodził i z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej odchylał się do tylu, a kubek z herbatą niebezpiecznie balansował w jego dłoniach. Fay wyciągnął rękę i zabrał kubek z uchwytu chłopca, którego powieki w końcu opadły pogrążając go w płytkim, niespokojnym śnie.  
- Dzisiejszy dzień był dla niego stresujący – wytłumaczył mag cichym głosem nie chcąc zakłócić wypoczynku Syaorana. Saorata skinął głową w milczeniu. Wyjął z szafy koc i nakrył nim chłopca.  
- Ty też powinieneś się położyć – skomentował odwracając głowę w kierunku czarodzieja. – Wyglądasz, jak swój cień.  
- I tak się czuję – uśmiechnął się Fay. – Ale zaczekam, aż dowiem się co z Kurorinem.  
- Kurorin? – Sorata zmarszczył brwi. – Myślałem, że ma na imię Kurogane.  
- Nie uważasz, że Kurorin lepiej brzmi? – Fay dopił herbatę i roześmiał się cicho – Albo Kuro-tan… Ostatnio zacząłem nazywać go Dużym Pieskiem, ale nie przypadło mu to do gustu.  
Czarodziej siedział z delikatnym uśmiechem przypominając sobie wcześniejsze sprzeczki z ninją.  
- Lubisz go – Sorata raczej stwierdził niż zapytał. Jego spostrzeżenie zaskoczyło czarodzieja, ale postanowił się nie sprzeczać tylko skinął lekko głową.  
- Owszem – przyznał. Powędrował wzrokiem w kierunku drzwi wiodących na korytarz.  
- Spokojnie, skoro Arashi się nim zajmuje to nie ma powodów do obaw – zapewnił go Sorata domyślając się, jakie myśli powodowały, że mocno, acz nieświadomie przygryzał wargę i marszczył czoło. Mag zrelaksował się nieznacznie.  
- Jestem wdzięczny za pomoc – podziękował Soracie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi.  
Siedzieli w ciszy pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Fay rozglądał się po salonie z nikłym zainteresowaniem.  
Słońce zachodziło i wpadając przez okno zalewało ściany i przedmioty w pomieszczeniu purpurowymi promieniami. Zegar stojący na jednej z półek tykał głośno, a jego rytmiczne tik-tak wdrążało się do umysłu Faya i delikatnie usypiało. Stres i wysiłek wyczerpały maga i teraz, będąc wygodnie zanurzonym w miękkiej kanapie jego ciało odprężało się, poddawało ogarniającemu zmęczeniu.  
Fay westchnął usiłując wyrwać się z przyjemnego odrętwienia. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował Soratę chodzącego po salonie i z dziwnym rozczuleniem oglądającego każdy przedmiot.  
- Nic się tu nie zmieniło – wymamrotał chłopak pod nosem. Wziął do dłoni oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie i przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę – Pamiętała o mnie, wciąż ma tę fotografię – powiedział zduszonym głosem, a Fay bardziej domyślał się niż widział, wzruszenie na jego twarzy.  
- Byliście kiedyś razem? – zapytał nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Nie był typem osoby wtrącającej się w sprawy innych, ale widząc ogromne oddanie i uczucie w oczach Soraty, kiedy wcześniej patrzył na Arashi i takie samo spojrzenie kobiety, nie potrafił powstrzymać pytania. To, że ta dwójka się kochała było dla Faya oczywiste, tak samo jak to, że sprawy między nimi dalekie były od idealnych.  
- Tak – odpowiedział Sorata, ostrożnie odkładając zdjęcie na swoje miejsce. – To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia – uśmiechnął się do swoich wspomnień. – Nie sądziłem, że będę w stanie kogoś tak mocno pokochać.  
Chłopak usiadł z powrotem na fotelu z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.  
- To jest ten rodzaj miłości, która trwa wiecznie - powiedział. – Niezależnie od tego czy będziemy razem czy nie, ja zawsze będę kochał Arashi. I wiem, że ona mnie też. Nawet jeżeli wywali mnie za drzwi, ja wiem, że mnie kocha. Jeśli umrę, a ona zwiąże się z kimś innym i założy rodzinę to i tak jestem przekonany, że to ja zawsze będę zajmował pierwsze miejsce w jej sercu, tak jak ona w moim – mówił z takich uczuciem w głosie, że Fay odczuwał zazdrość, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie wypowiadał się w ten sam sposób o nim i nikt nie patrzył na niego tak zakochanym wzrokiem, jak Sorata na Arashi. Chłopak pewnie nie był świadomy ciepłego uśmiechu na swojej twarzy za każdym razem, kiedy opowiadał o lekarce, ale Fay widział jego twarz dokładnie i nie potrafił zrozumieć czemu dwójka zakochanych w sobie ludzi nie żyje razem, tylko z własnej woli się unieszczęśliwia.  
- Dlaczego Arashi nie chce, byście byli razem? – zapytał. Sorata westchnął, a z jego twarzy zniknął wcześniejszy uśmiech.  
- Ponieważ nie chce mnie skrzywdzić – wyjaśnił, choć Fay z tego wyjaśnienia nic nie zrozumiał.  
- A czy przypadkiem teraz cię nie krzywdzi? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
Sorata zaczął miąć z dłoniach serwetkę próbując uspokoić nerwy.  
- Arashi jest uparta – mruknął. – Jak coś sobie ubzdura ciężko jest jej to wyperswadować.  
Fay gotów był wysłuchać Soraty. Widział, że chłopak chce komuś opowiedzieć o swoich zmartwieniach, zbyt długo tłumił je w sobie i najwyraźniej potrzebował czyjegoś wsparcia. Jednakże nim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Arashi. Obaj odwrócili głowy w jej stronę.  
- Opatrzyłam ranę – poinformowała ich. – Wyglądała na groźniejszą niż była w rzeczywistości. Pacjent teraz śpi, ale nic nie zagraża jego zdrowiu.  
Mag nie był świadomy ciężaru, jaki odczuwał w piersi do momentu, aż dowiedział się, że Kurogane nic nie zagraża, Nagle poczuł się niezwykle lekko, a uśmiech samowolnie wpłynął na jego usta.  
- Dziękuję – powiedział szczerze. – Bardzo się cieszę.  
Lekarka skinęła głową. Kiedy zauważyła drzemiącego na kanapie Syaorana zwróciła się ponownie do maga.  
- Możesz zabrać kolegę na górę – rzekła. – Ja mam pokój na dole, Sorata też. Wam mogę odstąpić całe piętro.  
- Nie chcemy sprawiać kłopotu – powiedział Fay. – I tak już zawróciliśmy ci głowę.  
- Nic nie szkodzi – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Mam duży dom, wszyscy się pomieścimy. Czujcie się, jak u siebie.  
Nic dziwnego, że Sorata zakochał się w tej kobiecie, pomyślał Fay. Była niezwykle uczynna i uprzejma. Pomogła im i bez żadnego problemu pozwoliła u siebie zostać, chociaż byli dla niej zupełnie obcymi ludźmi.  
- Dziękuję – wykrztusił z siebie czując, jak ogarnia go nietypowe dla siebie wzruszenie. Podszedł do Syaorana i wziął go ostrożnie na ręce, nie chcąc go obudzić. Chłopiec mruknął coś nieskładnie, oparł policzek o ramię maga i spał dalej. Fay skinął głową w kierunku Soraty i Arashi, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia pozostawiając ich samych. Ta dwójka potrzebowała ze sobą porozmawiać i mag liczył w duchu, że dojdą między sobą do porozumienia. Nie znał ich dobrze, ale potrafił stwierdzić, że są dobrymi ludźmi, zasługującymi na szczęście.  
Zaniósł Syaorana do najbliższego pokoju na górze. Położył go na niewielkim łóżku, zdjął buty, skarpetki i przykrył kołdrą. Kiedy wychodził poczuł lekkie szarpnięcie za rękaw.  
- Co z Kurogane? – Syaoran przetarł oczy jedną ręką. Głos miał zaspany, ale patrzył na maga całkowicie świadomie.  
- Śpi – odpowiedział czarodziej uśmiechając się do chłopca. – Jego rana jest opatrzona. Nie ma czym się martwić.  
Syaoran odetchnął.  
- Tak się cieszę – powiedział. – Bardzo się bałem, że…  
- Wszystko jest dobrze – przerwał mu pospiesznie Fay widząc, że chłopca na nowo ogarnia poczucie winy. – Śpij, a ja posiedzę trochę przy naszym nieustraszonym ninji.  
Syaoran zamknął oczy. Kiedy mag wyszedł z pokoju oparł się na łokciu i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.  
- Dziękuję – szepnął.

***

Żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Cisza, która na początku była niezręczna teraz stała się wręcz przytłaczająca. Jedyny dźwięk stanowiło wydawane przez zegar, miarowe tik-tak dodatkowo potęgujące zalegające milczenie. Powietrze było naelektryzowane od unoszącego się napięcia.  
Arashi nie wytrzymała. Podeszła pospiesznie do półki i strąciła stojący na niej budzik.  
- Ucisz się wreszcie! – zawołała niemalże histerycznie. Cichy trzask zasygnalizował, że zegar nie wytrzymał konfrontacji z podłogą. Tykanie umilkło, a Arashi i Sorata dalej stali nie patrząc na siebie oraz nie odzywając się słowem.  
Lekarka spojrzała na zdjęcie w ramce. Wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk grozy. Wyciągnęła rękę i schowała fotografię do szuflady. Niepotrzebnie. Sorata już wcześniej zauważył zdjęcie, na którym on i Arashi stali przytuleni uśmiechając się do siebie.  
Sorata odetchnął głęboko. Podniósł głowę kierując wreszcie oczy na najpiękniejszą i najwspanialszą kobietę, jaką w życiu spotkał. I wiedział, że nie spotka już żadnej, która wywarłaby na nim tak ogromne wrażenie i wzbudziła w nim tak głębokie uczucia.  
- Nic się nie zmieniłaś – powiedział, po czym zaśmiał się cicho. – Co ja plotę. Jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza.  
- Przestań.  
Arashi odwzajemniła w końcu spojrzenie. Chociaż na jej twarzy widniała złość, brązowe oczy zdradzały prawdziwe emocje. Biło z nich ogromne wzruszenie i miłość, którą tak bardzo próbowała ukryć, ale zawodziła na całej linii.  
- Tęskniłem – Sorata podszedł w jej stronę. Z każdym jego krokiem do przodu, lekarka robiła jeden do tyłu. W końcu dotknęła plecami ściany, a Arisugawa momentalnie znalazł się przy niej. Nim dziewczyna się zorientowała, już była przytulana, a duża dłoń gładziła ją z czułością po włosach.  
- Rany, jak ja ciebie kocham – Sorata wymruczał zanurzając twarz w czarnych kosmykach. – Twoja teoria mówiąca, czego oczy nie widzą tego sercu nie żal nie sprawdziła się. Myślałem o tobie każdego dnia, każdej nocy. Ja…  
- Sorata, przestań! – zawołała Arashi zdławionym głosem. Wyswobodziła się z uścisku i pospiesznie przetarła oczy, ale Sorata i tak zdążył zauważyć jej łzy. – Niepotrzebnie tu przyszedłeś – szepnęła.  
- Księżniczko… - zaczął chłopak, ale lekarka przerwała mu.  
- Muszę iść na chwilę do przychodni, zostawiłam tam kilka swoich rzeczy – powiedziała pospiesznie. – Przygotuj coś do jedzenia. Musicie wszyscy być głodni. – Wyjęła płaszcz z szafy i narzuciła go na siebie.  
- Arashi…  
- Niedługo wrócę – wyminęła próbującego zatrzymać ją Soratę.  
- Nie naciskałbym, gdybym wiedział, że ci na mnie nie zależy! – zawołał za nią, gdy znalazła się przy drzwiach wejściowych. – Ale ja widzę, że cierpisz tak samo, jak ja!  
Jedyną jego odpowiedzią było głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi.

***

Siedział przy Kurogane i choć sam był zmęczony wiedział, że nie zaśnie nim ninja nie odzyska przytomności. Arashi zapewniła go, że wojownikowi nic już nie zagraża, dlatego jego zachowanie było nielogiczne, jednakże Fay nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Czasem zachowywał się irracjonalne i to była właśnie jedna z tych chwil.  
Siedział więc na krześle z podkurczonymi nogami i obolałymi od niewygodnej pozycji plecami, ale ani myślał ruszać się ze swojego stanowiska.  
Przysunął się bliżej łóżka i poprawił zsuwający się z wojownika koc. Zawahał się, po czym odgarnął dłonią włosy opadające na oczy ninji, co jak zauważył, stało się jego nowym nawykiem.  
Był już wieczór, słońce całkowicie schowało się za horyzontem. Fay zapalił lampkę na stoliku stojącym przy łóżku chcąc rozproszyć ciemność.  
Nagły błysk światła musiał wyrwać ninję ze snu. Kurogane poruszył się niespokojnie. Zamrugał kilka razy i spróbował wstać, ale czarodziej powstrzymał go przed tym.  
- Leż, Kurorin – zalecił. – Powinieneś odpoczywać.  
- Gdzie jestem? – zapytał ninja. – Co się stało? Co z dzieciakiem?  
Czarodziej uśmiechnął się na te wszystkie pytania. Opowiedział w skrócie, co wydarzyło się od momentu, gdy poranna walka zakończyła się a wojownik stracił przytomność.  
- Syaoran teraz odpoczywa – rzekł na koniec. – Był bardzo zmęczony.  
- A ty? – głos Kurogane wciąż był lekko zaspany. – Czemu ty nie śpisz?  
- Jeszcze nie jest tak późno – odpowiedział mag wymijająco.  
Kurogane przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
- Nie musiałeś przy mnie siedzieć – mruknął.  
- Chciałem.  
Ninja posłał mu badawcze spojrzenie, na co Fay tylko się uśmiechnął.  
Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Sorata pogwizdując pod nosem jakąś melodię. W rękach niósł tacę z dwoma talerzami.  
- Usłyszałem głosy, więc domyśliłem się, że pacjent już nie śpi – powiedział popychając nogą drzwi, by zamknęły się za jego plecami. Zapalił większe światło, gdyż to wydawane przez lampkę miało zbyt mały zasięg i nie widział dokładnie podłogi, a nie chciał ryzykować wywrotki z dwoma talerzami gorącej zupy. – Uznałem, że przyda wam się coś do jedzenia.  
Położył tacę na stoliku, gasząc przy okazji lampkę.  
- My się jeszcze nie znamy – zwrócił się do Kurogane. – Jestem Sorata.  
- Kurogane – wojownik skinął nieznacznie głową. Spojrzał na swoje opatrzone ramię i zmarszczył nieznacznie czoło. – Em... dzięki.  
Kurogane nie był przyzwyczajony do dziękowania innym ludziom. Czuł się nieco niezręcznie, jednak wiedział, że powinien okazać wdzięczność za pomoc, jaka została mu okazana.  
- Nie ma sprawy – odparł radośnie chłopak. – Poza tym, ja niewiele zrobiłem. Twoją raną zajęła się Arashi. Mnie na widok krwi robi się słabo – zaśmiał się.  
Ninja spostrzegł, że mag przygląda się Soracie z sympatią i musiał przyznać, że sam uległ pozytywnemu wrażeniu, jakie ten chłopak na nim zrobił. Arisugawa miał przyjazną twarz, wzbudzał zaufanie i wojownik dziwił się, że podchodził do dopiero co poznanego człowieka bez żadnej podejrzliwości. Cóż, Sorata im pomógł, poza tym skoro mag mu ufał on też powinien.  
- Jedzcie. Powinno wam smakować, bo nie będąc zbyt skromnym stwierdzam, że gotowanie całkiem dobrze mi wychodzi – rzekł Sorata zupełnie nieświadomy, że był tematem myśli wojownika. – Przygotowałem też kanapki. Są w kuchni, jakbyście chcieli. Zaniosę kilka Syaoranowi, aby miał co zjeść, jak się obudzi.  
Wyszedł z pokoju, po raz kolejny powtarzając, że nie ma ca dziękować, gdy Fay wyraził mu swoją wdzięczność.  
Kiedy zostali sami, mag wziął do rąk talerz i z chytrym uśmieszkiem popatrzył na ninję.  
- Powiedz ładnie „A", Kuro-tan – powiedział nabierając zupę na łyżkę i kierując ją w kierunku oniemiałego ninji.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz, durniu? – spytał Kurogane, a mag korzystając z okazji wepchnął mu łyżkę do ust. Wojownik odruchowo przełknął i zakrztusił się, gdy gorący płyn podrażnił jego podniebienie. Odkasłał i spojrzał gniewnie na chichoczącego opętańczo czarodzieja. – To nie było zabawne!  
- Ależ bardzo! – nie zgodził się z nim mag. – Nabrał ponownie zupę i wyciągnął łyżkę. – Uwaga, leci samolot...  
Kurogane odepchnął dłoń maga i zawartość łyżki z głośnym pluskiem wpadła z powrotem do talerza. Fay nie wytrzymał. Odłożył talerz na stół i zaniósł się głośnym śmiechem, aż łzy zebrały mu się w kącikach oczu.  
Przez głowę ninji przeszła myśl, że mag ma bardzo przyjemny śmiech, jednak Kurogane był zbyt rozwścieczony, by poświęcić temu spostrzeżeniu więcej uwagi.  
- Draniu! Gdyby nie to, że mam ranę na ręce... – zaczął wygrażać czarodziejowi, ale ten zagłuszył go własnym śmiechem. Wojownik westchnął zrezygnowany. Postanowił zaczekać, aż mag się uspokoi.  
- Nie chcesz, żebym cię karmił, Kuro-tanko? – zapytał niewinnie Fay kilka minut później, kiedy udało mu się wreszcie opanować.  
- Nie! – krzyknął natychmiast ninja. – Mam tylko jedną rękę niesprawną. Z drugą nic nie jest – na udowodnienie swych racji machnął pięścią tuż przed twarzą Faya.  
- Nyaa! Duży Piesek prawie mnie uderzył!  
- Mogę naprawić to niedopatrzenie – obiecał ninja z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.  
Fay ponownie się zaśmiał. Kurogane zastanowił się, co wprawiło maga w tak doskonały humor. Od początku ich podróży nie przypominał sobie, aby ten w ogóle się śmiał, nie licząc tych jego, nie zawsze szczerych uśmieszków. Ninja westchnął. Zrozumienie procesu myślowego maga czasami było ponad jego możliwościami. Decydując się na zignorowanie jego chichotu, wziął ze stolika talerz. Było mu niewygodnie, ale nie pozwoli, by ten nienormalny czarodziej znów zaczął go karmić.  
W międzyczasie, Fay uspokoił się i sam zabrał się za jedzenie swojej porcji. Od czasu do czasu, kącik warg drgał mu niebezpiecznie ku górze, ale zdołał się opanować.  
- Jak się dzieciak czuje, po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach? – spytał w końcu Kurogane, dobrodusznie decydując się wybaczyć magowi jego wcześniejsze zachowanie.  
Fay zmarszczył czoło.  
- Tak naprawdę, nie mieliśmy czasu o tym porozmawiać.  
Zadziwiające z jaką prędkością humor maga potrafi się zmieniać. O ile jeszcze przed chwilą zaśmiewał się do łez, a dziwna ulga była widoczna na jego twarzy, tak teraz stał się zupełnie poważny, a w jego oczach wyraźne było zmartwienie.  
- Widać, że Syaoran się martwi – stwierdził. – Rano musimy z nim porozmawiać. Musi wiedzieć, że ma w nas wsparcie i nie pozwolimy, aby stała mu się krzywda.  
Kurogane skinął głową. Dzieciak mógł być odważny i dojrzały, jak na swój wiek, ale przede wszystkim wciąż był dzieckiem. Sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł nie była prosta i potrzeba mu oparcia innych osób. A teraz, najbliższymi dla niego ludźmi byli Fay i Kurogane.  
Chciał wyrazić swoje myśli na głos, ale w tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i do pokoju wpadł roztrzęsiony Sorata.  
- Uciekł! – zawołał.  
Fay i Kurogane spojrzeli na niego pytająco. Na widok jego miny poczuli rosnące zdenerwowanie. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i pokazał pozostałej dwójce skrawek papieru, na którym koślawym pismem napisana była krótka wiadomość.

_Dziękuję bardzo za Waszą pomoc. Podróżowanie w moim towarzystwie jest niebezpieczne, a ja nie chcę Was więcej narażać, dlatego postanowiłem odejść.  
PS. Bardzo proszę Cię Fay, abyś mimo wszystko udał się do Clow i pomógł księżniczce.  
PS2. Przepraszam, że odszedłem w ten sposób, ale wiem, że inaczej próbowalibyście mnie zatrzymać._

Syaoran

Fay i Kurogane spojrzeli na siebie ze zgrozą.  
- Cholera – zaklął ninja.


	6. Problemy

- Głupi dzieciak!  
Kurogane zacisnął mocno dłonie na kołdrze powstrzymując się, by nie uderzyć w coś z całej siły. Najchętniej sprałby Syaorana, bo dzieciak jak nic, zasłużył sobie na tęgie lanie.  
Ninja uświadomił sobie, że jeżeli się nie pospieszą to być może, już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji, by mu przyłożyć…  
- Muszę go znaleźć – postanowił i nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej odrzucił kołdrę. Ignorując rwący ból w ramieniu próbował wstać. Nim jednak zdążył położyć stopy na podłodze czyjeś ręce chwyciły go za ramiona i pociągnęły z powrotem na łóżko.  
- Ejże! Co do…?!  
Fay przyłożył palec do ust wojownika tamując potok przekleństw, które zamierzał wypowiedzieć.  
- Spokojnie, Kurorin – uśmiechnął się tym swoim łagodnym uśmiechem, który zamiast uspokoić jeszcze bardziej rozjuszył ninję. Użycie znienawidzonego przezwiska też nie podziałało najlepiej.  
- Jak mam być spokojny, kiedy ten dzieciak włóczy się gdzieś sam o tej porze?! – ryknął odtrącając gniewnie dłoń czarodzieja. – Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy grozi mu niebezpieczeństwo! – odetchnął głęboko, po czym dodał już spokojniejszym tonem. – Idę go poszukać.  
Ponownie dłonie maga usadziły go na miejscu. Żachnął się i rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, lecz Fay nie przestraszył się i nie cofnął dłoni.  
- Ty musisz odpoczywać – pouczył go. Jego ton był nietypowo poważny i to sprawiło, że Kurogane powstrzymał cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo. – Ja pójdę poszukać Syaorana.  
- Ale… - zaczął ninja, jednak mag szybko mu przerwał.  
- Znajdę go, obiecuję – Fay wyprostował się zabierając dłonie z ramion ninji. – Zaufaj mi, Kuro-tan.  
Wbrew przypuszczeniom czarodzieja, Kurogane nie wykłócał się dłużej tylko z cichym westchnięciem opadł z powrotem na poduszki.  
- Lepiej wróć z nim szybko – mruknął przecierając dłonią twarz.  
Fay uśmiechnął się do niego.  
- Możesz na mnie liczyć – poklepał ninję po ramieniu. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku Soraty, który do tej pory stał przy ścianie, nie przerywając im dyskusji.  
- Przypilnuj go, żeby odpoczywał, dobrze? – poprosił.  
Kurogane poderwał głowę oburzony słowami maga, jednak ten na niego nie patrzył, a głośny protest wojownika całkowicie zignorował.  
Arisugawa wyszczerzył się szeroko i uniósł do góry kciuk.  
- Możesz na mnie liczyć!  
W tym momencie, drzwi otworzyły się cicho i w progu stanęła Arashi. Wciąż w płaszczu i zabłoconych butach.  
- Słyszałam, o czym rozmawialiście – powiedziała. – Wracając z przychodni nie natknęłam się na chłopca, dlatego nie musisz tam sprawdzać. Choć, dla pewności mogę jeszcze raz pójść w tamtym kierunku. Trzeba go szybko znaleźć, bo pogoda się psuje, zaraz zacznie się deszcz.  
- Nie musisz – Fay uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością. – Lepiej sprawdź czy z Kuro-ponem wszystko w porzą...  
- ILE RAZY MAM POWTARZAĆ, ŻE NIC MI NIE JEST?! – zapienił się wojownik. Pod wpływem gwałtownych ruchów rana na ramieniu zapiekła mocno i ninja opadł na poduszki z trudem powstrzymując jęk.  
- Właśnie widzę, jak to nic ci nie jest – odparł Fay przypatrując mu się z politowaniem. – Leż spokojnie, ja niedługo wrócę.  
Powiedziawszy to odwrócił się, machnął niedbale ręką na pożegnanie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Touya wpatrywał się w Sakurę z rosnącym zdenerwowaniem. Dziewczynka z dnia na dzień nikła w oczach. Była przeraźliwie blada, jej oddech stał się płytki... umierała.  
Co z niego za brat?! Był całkowicie bezsilny, nic nie mógł zrobić, by pomóc swojej siostrze! Jedyną nadzieją był teraz przygotowany przez Yukito lek, chociaż nie wiedzieli jeszcze czy czarodziejowi udało się go dobrze przyrządzić.  
Yukito... kolejny problem, z którym król musiał się mierzyć. Wiedział, że swoim zachowaniem rani maga, ale uważał, że takie postępowanie jest najlepsze w ich sytuacji. Nie było sensu angażować się w związek, który nie miał przyszłości. A im dłużej będę razem, tym trudniej będzie im się rozstać. Podjął już pewną decyzję dotyczącą Yukito, ale odwlekał powiadomienia go o niej.  
Nienawidził siebie za to, co zamierzał zrobić.

***

Znalazł Syaorana w parku. Chłopiec siedział na huśtawce z łokciami opartymi o kolana i spuszczoną głową. Fay zbliżył się do niego, niespiesznie i cicho, nie chcąc go wystraszyć.  
Prócz nich, w parku nie było nikogo. Nastał już wieczór, poza tym pogoda nie zachęcała do spacerów. Wiatr przybierał na sile, a biorąc pod uwagę zbierające się na niebie chmury, w każdej chwili mógł spaść deszcz.  
Mag stanął za Syaoranem, ale ten zbyt głęboko pogrążył się w myślach, by zauważyć jego obecność. Fay przesunął się, by znaleźć się przed chłopcem. Nie udało mu się dojrzeć wyrazu jego twarzy, ale doskonale mógł się go domyślić.  
- Syaoran – odezwał się łagodnie, chcąc wyrwać chłopca z zamyślenia i jednocześnie nie wystraszyć go.  
Syaoran drgnął i gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Na widok maga podskoczył na huśtawce i prawie z niej spadł, ale czarodziej w porę złapał go za ramiona i utrzymał na miejscu.  
- Fay, co tutaj robisz?! – zawołał chłopiec, kiedy jego pozycja na krzesełku była już stabilna. Wpatrywał się w maga z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie usiłując ukryć zdumienia.  
- Szukałem cię – odpowiedział Fay. Słysząc tę odpowiedź Syaoran spuścił oczy zbyt zakłopotany, by móc patrzeć prosto na czarodzieja. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie na uchwytach huśtawki, a stopą zaczął ugniatać ziemię. Poczucie winy wręcz z niego promieniowało, ale mimo to usiłował bronić swoich racji.  
- Uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej – wymamrotał pod nosem wciąż unikając patrzenia na maga i całą uwagę poświęcając coraz większej dziurze pod swoimi stopami.  
Fay westchnął.  
- Wybrałeś najgłupsze z możliwych rozwiązań.  
Nie był rozzłoszczony, może smutny i zaniepokojony, ale na pewno nie zły. Widział, że chłopiec rozluźnił się nieznacznie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie czeka go żaden wybuch gniewu, ale wciąż siedział nieruchomo ze spuszczona głową.  
Mag rozejrzał się. Wcześniej nie widział nikogo w pobliżu, ale wolał się upewnić. Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację chłopca, trzeba być czujnym, gdyż niebezpieczeństwo mogło nadejść w każdej chwili.  
Wciąż byli sami. Fay nie wiedział wyraźnie w ciemności, która już nastała, ale okoliczne latarnie rzucały dość sporo światła na okolicę i mag nigdzie nie dostrzegł żadnej sylwetki. Ani też nie wyczuł niczyjej obecności.  
Uspokojony, usiadł na huśtawce obok chłopca. Zaczął się delikatnie kołysać odpychając się nogami od ziemi.  
Przez moment ciche skrzypienie jego huśtawki i szelest liści były jedynymi dźwiękami w parku.  
Fay czekał, aż Syaoran nieco ochłonie. Wyraźnie czuł emocje emanujące z chłopca. Intensywne i ambiwalentne. Mag doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Syaoran z jednej strony cieszy się, że jednak został znaleziony, a z drugiej miał do siebie pretensje, że nie odszedł dalej, że zamiast udać się w konkretne miejsce poszedł do parku i usiadł na huśtawce bez pomysłu na dalsze ruchy, czego skutkiem było to, że jego ucieczka zakończyła się całkowitą porażką.  
Fay obserwował chłopca kątem oka, ale nadal milczał czekając, aż ten się uspokoi. Mógł zacząć rozmowę już teraz, jednak to nie byłoby najrozsądniejszym posunięciem. Emocje nie są dobrym doradcą, a w obecnym stanie całkowicie wzięłyby kontrolę nad chłopcem.  
Kołysał się więc w milczeniu na huśtawce, od czasy do czasu lustrując wzrokiem otoczenie. Z nieba spadły pierwsze krople deszczu lecz obaj zdawali się tego nie zauważyć.  
Minuty mijały, Syaoran nadal siedział ze spuszczoną głową, ale jego dłonie stopniowo rozluźniały uścisk na uchwytach huśtawki. Nie były już tak mocno zakleszczone, jak wcześniej, a stopy z mniejszą werwą dłubały w ziemi, aż w końcu całkowicie się uspokoiły.  
Syaoran odetchnął. Jeden raz, drugi i w końcu podniósł głowę i odwrócił się w stronę maga.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział. – Wiem, że zachowałem się nierozsądnie i źle i pewnie przysporzyłam wam jeszcze więcej trosk, ale… po prostu nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić…  
- Wystarczyło, byś przyszedł i porozmawiał ze mną. - Fay mówił łagodnie, nie chcąc przybierać tonu karcącego rodzica.  
- Nie chciałem cię zamęczać moimi problemami, podczas gdy nie widzieliśmy, co będzie z Kurogane – przyznał chłopiec cicho. – Byłeś wystarczająco zmartwiony, żebym ja dokładał ci jeszcze więcej trosk…  
Fay był zły na siebie. Za bardzo skoncentrował się na Kurogane, przez co zlekceważył Syaorana. Owszem, planował porozmawiać z chłopcem, ale odłożył to na następny dzień twierdząc, że wszyscy muszą odpocząć, a stan Kurogane ustabilizować się, by mógł skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.  
Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Syaoran był zbyt przestraszony, by po prostu zasnąć niczym się nie przejmując. Po krótkim odpoczynku, kiedy usnął w salonie Arashi, postanowił odejść, nie chcąc sprawiać nikomu kłopotu, czując się winnym za stan Kurogane i za całe poranne zajście.  
- Syaoran – mag wstał z huśtawki, by kucnąć przy chłopcu. Chwycił go za brodę i uniósł lekko jego głowę, żeby móc wreszcie spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Syaoran – szepnął zaskoczony widząc, jak błyszczą od łez, z którymi chłopiec bezskutecznie walczył.  
- Bo to wszystko moja wina! – wybuchł nagle chłopiec nie będąc w stanie dłużej się kontrolować. – To przeze mnie Kurogane został ranny! Stanął w mojej obronie i przez to jego rana się otworzyła! Poza tym, przeze mnie ta rana nie zdążyła się zagoić, bo to ja nalegałem, byśmy jak najszybciej wyruszyli w drogę! Mogłem poczekać kilka dni, żeby wyzdrowiał! I jeszcze księżniczka Sakura – pociągnął nosem, a oczy ponownie mu się zaszkliły na wspomnienie przyjaciółki. – Jest tak wspaniałą osobą, dobrą i uczynną. Nie zasłużyła sobie, na to, co ja spotkało. I nie mam pewności czy uda nam się ją wyleczyć! Nie wiem, czy będę mógł znowu spojrzeć jej w oczy, zobaczyć, jak się uśmiecha!  
Mag patrzył zdumiony na chłopca, po raz pierwszy widząc go w takim stanie. Miał do siebie pretensje, że wcześniej nie przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Syaoran dźwigał na ramionach ogromny ciężar. Cały czas ciążyła na nim świadomość, że jego ukochana księżniczka może umrzeć, a on nawet nie może sprowadzić pomocy bez żadnych komplikacji. Stres, strach, obawa, niepewność… wszystkie te uczucia od dawna kotłowały się w chłopcu, a pod wpływem dzisiejszych wydarzeń skumulowały się i wypłynęły na wierzch. Syaoran był zagubiony i wystraszony, a on nie zrobił nic, by mu pomóc.  
Nie zastanawiając się mag wyciągnął ręce i ściągnął chłopca z huśtawki zamykając go w mocnym uścisku. Syaoran na moment umilkł i znieruchomiał otwierając szeroko oczy, całkowicie zaskoczony zachowaniem czarodzieja. Jednak szybko oswoił się z bliskością maga i, jak gdyby dzielący ich do tej pory dystans stanowił jakąś niewidzialną zaporę, tak teraz wszelkie hamulce puściły i chłopiec nie był w stanie się dłużej kontrolować. Wtulił twarz w ramię Faya i rozpłakał się. Głośno, jak dziecko, którym przecież był, chociaż w ciągu ostatnich tygodni całkowicie o tym zapomniał. Pozwolił, by jedna ręka maga głaskała go po głowie, a druga gładziła uspakajająco po plecach.  
- Nic nie jest twoją winą – szepnął mu czarodziej do ucha. – Kurorin sam chciał prędko wyruszyć, by jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Teraz też nic mu nie zagraża. Wcześniej stracił przytomność, głownie dlatego, że był osłabiony.  
Fay odsunął się nieznacznie, by móc spojrzeć w twarz chłopca.  
- Wszystko się ułoży. Ani ja, ani nasz dzielny ninja nie pozwolimy, by stała ci się krzywda - Otarł dłonią łzy z policzków chłopca i uśmiechnął się delikatnie do niego. – Bezpiecznie zaprowadzimy cię do Clow, a na miejscu zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by uzdrowić twoją księżniczkę.  
- Fay... – oczy chłopca ponownie wypełniły się łzami, lecz tym razem nie smutku a wzruszenia. Pochylił się do przodu opierając policzek o pierś maga, chcąc, by ten ponownie go przytulił. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jak wiele pocieszenia może przynieść zwykły uścisk.  
Już od dawna Syaoran był zdany tylko na siebie i prawie zapomniał, jak to jest, gdy ma się przy sobie kogoś dorosłego, kogoś, kto się troszczy i daje wsparcie. Przez tę krótką chwilę, chłopiec wykorzystał przywilej bycia dzieckiem i pozwolił zamknąć się w uścisku, czując się spokojnie i bezpiecznie.  
- Jedyną osobą, do której można mieć o cokolwiek pretensje jestem ja – czarodziej mruknął mu cicho do ucha. Syaoran już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mag uprzedził go. – Widziałem, że byłeś wystraszony i że obwiniałeś się o stan Kuro-pona. A mimo wszystko, nie porozmawiałem z tobą, nie próbowałem wybić ci tych myśli z głowy, głupio zakładając, że tym mogę zająć się później. Za mało poświęciłem ci uwagi. Skupiłem się na Kuro-tanie. Wystraszyłem się, widząc go nieprzytomnego. Już raz straciłem kogoś ważnego i nie chciałem ponownie… - głos Faya zadrżał niebezpiecznie i mag urwał nie ufając dalej swojemu głosowi. – Przepraszam – dodał po chwili o wiele ciszej.  
Syaoran był zaskoczony, że mag się przed nim otworzył. Może w niedużym stopniu, ale jak na Faya i tak było to wiele.  
- Będziemy nawzajem brać winę na siebie? – mruknął do ramienia maga uśmiechając się nieznacznie. W odpowiedzi Fay roześmiał się cicho głaszcząc go po włosach.  
- Poświęciłeś mi wystarczająco dużo uwagi – zapewnił go chłopiec. – Odszedłem, ponieważ nie chciałem, by z mojego powodu, któremuś z was stała się krzywda.  
- Krzywda mi się stanie wtedy, gdy ktoś zrani ciebie lub Kuro-tana – mag powiedział cicho. – Jak już mówiłem, nie chcę już więcej nikogo stracić.  
Czarodziej oderwał na moment dłoń od pleców chłopca i zacisnął ją na kieszeni swojego kożucha, gdzie znajdowała się czarna maskotka.  
- Przepraszam – powtórzył Syaoran. – Już więcej nie zachowam się w ten sposób.  
Fay uśmiechnął się. Odsunął się od chłopca klepiąc go delikatnie po ramieniu.  
- Lepiej wracajmy – powiedział. - Kuro-wanko pewnie się martwi. Był bardzo przejęty, jak się dowiedział o twoim odejściu. Chciał cię szukać, ale jakoś udało mi się go przekonać, że ja to zrobię, a on powinien odpoczywać.  
Syaoran przetarł twarz, usuwając z niej łzy i krople deszczu. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do maga.  
- A więc wracajmy.

***

Kurogane zaczynał się niecierpliwić. Wciąż patrzył na zegar stojący na stoliku, a przez jego głowę przewijały się coraz to barwniejsze scenariusze, w których to Syaoran leżał martwy w kałuży krwi, a Fay stał nad nim i zbierał jego poodcinane kończyny do worka, by móc go pochować w całości.  
Do diaska, gdyby nie to przeklęte ramię!  
- Spokojnie, Fay na pewno go znajdzie.  
Sorata starał się go pocieszyć, choć nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej.  
- Nie wątpię w to – odpowiedział wojownik. Był przekonany, że mag odnajdzie chłopca. Fay mógł być upierdliwy i irytujący, ale troszczył się o Syaorana, tego ninja był pewien. Jedyne, czego się obawiał to, że mag przybędzie za późno, że wcześniej dzieciaka odszukają inne, niepożądane osoby.  
- Znalazł mnie, kiedy chciał pomóc tobie, więc i Syaorana znajdzie – Sorata paplał dalej nieświadomy, że Kurogane pogrążony był we własnych myślach.  
Arashi za to siedziała przy oknie, w milczeniu wypatrując sylwetek Faya i Syaorana. Wcześniej sprawdziła ramię ninji, a gdy skończyła usiadła bez słowa na stołku, na którym uprzednio siedział mag, całkowicie ignorując próbującego zagadać do niej Soratę.  
Kurogane udał, że nie wyczuwa napięcia między dwójką gospodarzy, choć powietrze w pokoju zdawało się być od niego naelektryzowane.  
Po kilku nieudanych próbach, Sorata zrezygnował z próby nawiązania rozmowy z Arashi i zaczął mówić do niego chcąc w ten sposób umilić sobie czas.  
- Idą! – Arashi odezwała się nagle, a Kurogane poczuł, jak spada z niego ogromny ciężar. Chciał wstać, ale gromiący wzrok kobiety usadził go na miejscu. Westchnął zirytowany i cierpliwie czekał, aż mag i dzieciak wejdą do domu.  
W końcu rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi i ciche kroki w przedpokoju. Po chwili Kurogane mógł już zobaczyć mokrą od deszczu czuprynę Faya i jego szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech. Syaoran stanął obok niego trochę niepewnie i z obawą. Kurogane prychnął. I dobrze, niech się dzieciak boi. Zachował się głupio to teraz musi ponieść konsekwencje!  
Ninja bezwiednie zacisnął zdrową rękę w pięść, na widok czego Syaoran głośno przełknął ślinę.  
- Patrz, Kuro-tan, kogo przyprowadziłem! – mag zaszczebiotał radośnie popychając chłopca w jego kierunku.  
Syaoran stanął obok łóżka ninji. Spuścił głowę mamrocząc pod nosem przeprosiny. Kurogane uniósł rękę, na co Syaoran zacisnął powieki oczekując zasłużonego uderzenia. Zdziwił się więc, gdy poczuł szeroką dłoń czochrającą mu włosy. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał zdumiony na wojownika.  
Kurogane miał na ustach niewielki, ale wyraźny uśmiech. Chłopiec zamrugał kilka razy nie dowierzając temu, co widzi. Ręka na jego głowie poruszyła się jeszcze bardziej burząc jego i tak już chaotyczną fryzurę.  
- Masz szczęście, że mam ranną rękę – stwierdził Kurogane ignorując fakt, że jego druga ręka była całkowicie zdrowa. – Inaczej oberwałbyś po tym swoim pustym łbie.  
- Nyaa! Kuro-pon byłby wspaniałym ojcem! Taki czuły i troskliwy! – skomentował Fay z kąta pokoju, gdzie stał oparty o ścianę przyglądając im się z łagodnym uśmiechem. – Duży Piesek dba o swoje szczenię!  
- Zamknij się! – ninja rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie zauważając jednocześnie, jak Arashi zasłania rękawem usta kryjąc uśmiech, a mniej dyskretny Sorata parska oblewając się herbatą.  
Wojownik westchnął zirytowany. Spojrzał ponownie na chłopca, który wciąż stał obok niego z dość niepewną miną.  
- Nic się nie martw – powiedział do niego. – Ramię mi się zagoi, a wtedy już nikt nie będzie miał ze mną szans! Nic ci nie grozi!  
- Ale ja nie chcę, abyś znowu został ranny – chłopiec ponownie wyraził swoje wątpliwości. – Ktoś chce mnie zabić, a wy przebywając ze mną również narażacie się na niebezpieczeństwo!  
- Głupi jesteś – burknął Kurogane w odpowiedzi.  
Fay zaśmiał się cicho. Opuścił w końcu swój posterunek w kącie pokoju i podszedł do łóżka kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopca.  
- Kurowanko próbuje ci przekazać, że nie zostawi przyjaciela w potrzebie – wyjaśnił chłopcu. – I ja również – dodał, chociaż wiedział, że Syaoran już to wie.  
- Dziękuję – odpowiedział chłopiec czując się nagle radośnie i spokojnie, mimo wszystkich swoich problemów.  
Sorata przysłuchiwał im się w milczeniu. Spojrzał w bok na Arashi, która spoglądała na trójkę gości z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. W pewnym momencie dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego, ale widząc jego wzrok szybko odwróciła głowę.  
Sorata westchnął.

***

Następnego dnia Fay obudził się pierwszy z całej trójki, co go zaskoczyło, ponieważ zbliżało się już południe, a żaden z nich nie miał w zwyczaju spać tak długo.  
Ale nie powinien się dziwić. Wczorajszy dzień wyczerpał Syaorana, a Kurogane wciąż był osłabiony. Dobrze, że spotkali Soratę i Arashi, bo gdyby nie ta dwójka nie wiadomo, co teraz by się z nimi działo.  
- Widzę, że już się obudziłeś.  
Arashi wyrwała maga z rozmyślań. Stała w korytarzu z płaszczem w dłoniach. Odstawiła rozłożony parasol na bok, by opadła z niego woda i zdjęła zabłocone buty.  
- Paskudna pogoda – mruknęła. – Przez całą noc lało i teraz jest straszna chlapa.  
- Wróciłaś już z pracy? – Fay zapytał zdumiony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że spał znacznie dłużej, niż mu się początkowo wydawało. – O rany, trzeba było mnie obudzić z samego rana!  
- Nie było takiej potrzeby – odpowiedziała lekarka. – Potrzebowałeś odpoczynku. Twoi przyjaciele również.  
Fay uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.  
- Nie wiem, jak mam dziękować tobie i Soracie – rzekł. – Jesteśmy dla was zupełnie obcy, a przyjęliście nas tak życzliwie.  
- Nie musisz dziękować – dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. – Trzeba sobie nawzajem pomagać. Sorata mnie tego nauczył – dodała. – Nie znam drugiego tak przyjacielskiego i bezinteresownego człowieka, jak on.  
Arashi prawdopodobnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z uśmiechu, jaki miała na ustach, jak tylko zaczynała opowiadać o Soracie. Fay przypatrywał jej się z zainteresowaniem nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego ona, wyraźnie zakochana, odrzucała miłość, która przecież była całkowicie odwzajemniona.  
- Jeżeli jednak chcesz się jakoś zrewanżować – dziewczyna zmieniła temat – możesz pomóc mi z obiadem. Gotowanie nigdy mi nie wychodziło.  
- A mnie całkiem nieźle – Fay uśmiechnął się. – Pomogę z przyjemnością.  
Weszli do kuchni, gdzie na stole położone były siatki z zakupami. Sorata z samego rana poszedł do sklepu, teraz przebywał w stajni, gdzie zajmował się swoją ukochaną klaczą.  
- O, Sorata obrał cebulę – powiedziała Arashi widząc kawałki cebuli na blacie. Uśmiechnęła się. – Zawsze to za mnie robił, ponieważ ja przy tym strasznie płakałam. Uczył mnie też gotować, chociaż naprawdę szło mi to opornie – zaśmiała się, ale szybko się zreflektowała. – Przepraszam! Nie powinnam cię zanudzać takimi rzeczami!  
- Wcale nie nudzisz – odpowiedział mag. – Wręcz przeciwnie. Aż miło się patrzy na tak zakochaną osobę. Nie rozumiem więc, dlaczego nie jesteście razem – dodał przyglądając się uważnie lekarce.  
- Wcale nie jestem zakochana! – zapewnienie Arashi nie wypadło przekonywująco nawet dla niej samej. Mruknęła pod nosem kilka niezrozumiałych słów, po czym chwyciła marchewkę i zaczęła na niej wyładowywać swoją frustrację.  
Fay westchnął. Nie wnikał dalej. Nie była to jego sprawa, ale jak widział smutnego Soratę, chciał jakoś mu pomóc, zrewanżować się za to, co chłopak uczynił dla nich. Poza tym, Arashi również nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą, czego doskonałym dowodem były łzy w kącikach oczu, które zebrały się w nich, mimo iż kroiła nie cebulę a marchewkę.  
- Gdzie dzieciak?  
Na dźwięk mocnego, choć nieco zaspanego głosu Fay odwrócił się i zobaczył Kurogane stojącego w progu kuchni opartego o drzwi.  
- O, Kuro-pii! Obudziłeś się już! - zawołał radośnie i uśmiechnął się szerzej widząc zmarszczkę, która pojawiła się na czole ninji po usłyszeniu przezwiska.  
- Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać – wtrąciła Arashi, czego skutkiem było jeszcze większe pogłębienie się zmarszczki na czole wojownika.  
- Nic mi nie jest – burknął oburzony. – Pytałem, gdzie dzieciak – zwrócił się ponownie do maga z wyczuwalną irytacją w głosie.  
- Spokojnie, Kuro-tan. Syaoran śpi – zapewnił go Fay, ale ninja nie wydał się być przekonany.  
- Jesteś pewien, że nie wymknął się oknem, ani nic tego rodzaju?  
Fay zaśmiał się.  
- Sprawdzałem – odpowiedział. – Śpi, jak suseł. Poza tym, nie wydaje mi się, aby znowu próbował uciec. Nie musisz się martwić.  
- Wcale się nie martwię! – zagrzmiał ninja. – Po prostu wolę się upewnić, czy nie zrobił znowu czegoś głupiego.  
- A ja Syaorana rozumiem – odezwała się niespodziewanie Arashi. Skończyła kroić marchewkę i wyżywała się teraz na pietruszce. – Z tego, co mi opowiedzieliście o tym, co was spotkało, nie dziwię się, że chłopiec chciał odejść.  
- Dlaczego? – spytał Kurogane. – Nie powinien nigdzie chodzić sam. To zbyt niebezpieczne.  
- Ale chodząc z wami również was naraża na niebezpieczeństwo – zauważyła lekarka. – Postarajcie się postawić w jego sytuacji. Ktoś chce go zabić i jak zaatakuje, a wy będziecie przy nim to was też spróbuje skrzywdzić, bo będziecie stać mu na drodze. I załóżmy, że wy dwoje zginiecie w walce, a Syaoran przeżyje. I jak myślicie, jak on się będzie czuł?  
Fay i Kurogane spojrzeli na siebie.  
- Nie damy się tak łatwo zabić – zapewnił mag. – A nawet jeżeli, to był nasz wybór, by pójść z Syaoranem więc on nie będzie miał powodu, by się obwiniać.  
- Ale nadal będzie cierpiał po waszej śmierci! – Arashi wbiła nóż w pietruszkę z taką siłą, że kawałki warzywa roztrysnęły się po całej kuchni.  
- Tak samo my będziemy cierpieć, jak on zginie – odpowiedział Fay. – A zostawiając go bez pomocy prawdopodobnie tak się stanie.  
Arashi przestała kroić warzywa. Ręka z nożem drżała od źle kontrolowanych emocji i Fay spoglądał na nią zaintrygowany, kątem oka widząc, że Kurogane robi to samo.  
- Wróciłem! – Sorata pojawił się obok ninji nieświadomy napiętej atmosfery. – Nakarmiłem Sorę, teraz przyszedłem nakarmić siebie, bo umieram z głodu! Pomóc z obiadem?  
Spojrzał na Arashi i dopiero teraz zobaczył, w jakim dziewczyna była stanie.  
- Coś się stało? – zapytał podchodząc do niej, ale ona od razu odsunęła się od niego. Wyminęła jego, Faya i Kurogane i wybiegła z kuchni. Sorata spojrzał zaskoczony na pozostałą dwójkę.  
- O co chodzi? – zapytał nie rozumiejąc, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.  
- Nie wiem – przyznał mag. – Rozmawialiśmy i nagle straciła humor...  
Sorata westchnął.  
- Porozmawiam z nią – oznajmił. – Albo przynajmniej spróbuję.  
Chłopak wyszedł z pomieszczenia i skierował się do salonu, w którym zamknęła się Arashi. Fay i Kurogane spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.  
- Zrobiliśmy coś złego? – spytał mag niepewnie. Ninja wzruszył ramionami wyglądając na równie osłupiałego, co czarodziej.  
- U kobiet to się chyba menopauza nazywa – stwierdził przypominając sobie, jak kiedyś Tomoyo i Souma rozmawiały o tym.  
Fay zmarszczył czoło.  
- A nie za młoda?  
- A skąd mam wiedzieć, ile ona ma lat? – Kurogane usiadł na taborecie i zaczął jeść kawałek marchewki obranej przez Arashi. – Jest lekarką, może zna jakieś sztuczki, by się odmłodzić.  
Fay roześmiał się i rzucił w ninję ścierką.  
- Jesteś niedobry, Kuto-tan! – zawołał. – Sugerujesz, że piękno Arashi nie jest naturalne? To niegrzeczne!  
Ninja wykrzywił usta w delikatnym uśmiechu i odrzucił z powrotem ścierkę trafiając maga w twarz.  
- Jest bardzo ładna – przyznał. – I bardzo smutna – dodał wkładając ostatni kawałek marchewki do ust. Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na swoją dłoń, która była teraz miejscami pomarańczowa i niedbale wytarł ją o nogawkę spodni.  
- Mam nadzieję, że ona i Sorata dojdą do porozumienia – Fay przybrał poważny ton. – Widać, że mają jakiś problem i chciałbym im pomóc, ale też nie zamierzam wchodzić z butami w ich prywatne życie.  
- Są dorośli, powinni sami rozwiązywać swoje problemy – stwierdził ninja. – A skoro darzą się uczuciem powinni być razem.  
- Czasami sprawy są skomplikowane – rzekł mag. Wyszukał w jednej z szafek garnek i nalał do niego wody. Zaczął obierać ziemniaki stojąc odwróconym do Kurogane. – Życie nie jest proste, Kuro-wu.  
- Jest – odpowiedział ninja. – Tylko ludzi lubią je sobie komplikować.  
Fay odwrócił się i spojrzał dziwnym wzrokiem na wojownika. Nim Kurogane zdążył odczytać coś z tego spojrzenia, mag ponownie wrócił do przygotowywania obiadu. Czarodziej chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do kuchni ponownie wparowała Arashi, a za nią przejęty Sorata.  
- Arashi! – zawołał bezradnie. – Przecież wiem, że czujesz to samo!  
- Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, bo twoi przyjaciele potrzebują pomocy! – lekarka patrzyła na niego gniewnie. Oboje zdawali się nie dostrzegać Faya i Kurogane, którzy przyglądali im się oniemiali. – Kiedy odejdą, ty wyniesiesz się razem z nimi!  
- Nie bądź taka uparta! – Sorata stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany. – Zrobiłem, co chciałaś! Wyjechałem, nie było mnie przez pół roku, ale twoje przekonanie „czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal" nie sprawdziło się!  
- Nawet jeżeli tak jest, to i tak nie chcę byś tu został! – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.  
- A właśnie, że chcesz! – Sorata postąpił krok w jej stronę, ale Arashi konsekwentnie odsuwała się od niego. – Po prostu się boisz! Zrozum, że powinniśmy być razem! Niby dlaczego spotkałem po drodze Faya, który akurat potrzebował lekarza?! To los sprawił, że kiedy wracałem po kilku miesiącach to oni akurat wtedy potrzebowali pomocy. Potrzebowali lekarza i ja znałem lekarza! Zrozum, to jest…  
- Zwykły przypadek – wpadła mu w słowo Arashi.  
- Na tym świecie nie ma czegoś takiego, jak przypadek - Kurogane i Fay odezwali się równocześnie skupiając na sobie uwagę skłóconej pary.  
Arashi i Sorata spojrzeli na nich zdumieni.  
- Istnieje jedynie przeznaczenie – dokończył chłopak. – Znacie Yuuko?

***

A jednak się udało.  
Yukito spojrzał z satysfakcją na granatową miksturę. Wczoraj miał wątpliwości, obawiał się, że nie udało mu się poprawnie przyrządzić leku, ale teraz był pewien, że wszystko wyszło, jak należy.  
Trzeba, jak najszybciej podać go Sakurze, by wzmocnić jej organizm. Teraz będą mogli czekać na powrót Syaorana nie obawiając się o pogarszający się stan księżniczki.  
Czarodziej stanął przed drzwiami do komnaty Touyi i zawahał się. Podniósł rękę, by zapukać, ale natychmiast ją opuścił. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, przygryzł wargę i ponownie podniósł rękę. W końcu zebrał się na odwagę i zapukał.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Touya patrząc na niego nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem.  
- Co chcesz? – zapytał szorstko.  
Yukito starał się nie pokazać po sobie, jak bardzo raniła go postawa drugiego mężczyzny.  
- Wasza Wysokość – ukłonił się. – Chciałem powiadomić, że lekarstwo zostało przyrządzone i możemy podać je księżniczce.  
- Czyli jednak zmienił kolor – powiedział Touya patrząc na trzymaną przez czarodzieja fiolkę. – Chodźmy podać go Sakurze.  
- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział Yukito. Touya skrzywił na użyty przez czarodzieja zwrot, ale nie skomentował tego. Sam przecież chciał, by mag mówił mu w ten sposób.  
Tyle osób zwracało się do niego używając tego sformułowania, ale w ustach Yukito brzmiało to… niewłaściwie.  
Jeszcze za nim przyznali się do swoich uczuć, Touya upierał się, by mag nie nazywał go tak formalnie, dlatego teraz nie mógł znieść dźwięku tych słów wypowiadanych przez czarodzieja, które wprowadzały między nimi chłód i dystans.  
Jednakże Touya podjął decyzję i musiał się jej konsekwentnie trzymać.  
- Yukito – Touya odwrócił się do idącego kilka kroków za nim mężczyzny. Widząc nagłą nadzieję w oczach maga poczuł wstręt do siebie za to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie. – Chciałbym, abyś odszedł.  
Yukito znieruchomiał i wbił spojrzenie w króla mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.  
- Co… - zaczął, jednak Touya nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.  
- Tak będzie najlepiej – powiedział. – Myślę, że dla nas obu będzie korzystniej, jeżeli nie będziemy się widzieć.  
- Ale Touya! – Yukito podszedł do niego i potrząsnął nim za ramiona ignorując fakt, że zwraca się w ten sposób do króla. – Nie mogę odejść! Rozmawialiśmy o tym, kiedy zdecydowaliśmy, że to Syaoran wyruszy po pomoc dla Sakury! Jestem jedynym czarodziejem w Clow! Ktoś otruł Sakurę, być może nadal jej zagraża! Poza tym, nie mamy pewności, czy ty jesteś bezpieczny! Muszę cię chronić!  
- Zapominasz o swoim miejscu – syknął król strącając dłonie maga ze swoich ramion i odwracając się od niego. – Mam sporo straży. Oni też są po to, by mnie chronić. Jakoś się obejdę bez maga.  
- Ale Touya…  
- Nie wyrzucam cię z Clow – powiedział Touya cichym głosem. – Jeżeli chcesz możesz tu zostać, ale poza zamkiem. Możesz też odejść dokąd tylko chcesz. Zwalniam cię ze służby.  
- Nie możesz tego zrobić! – zawołał za nim Yukito.  
- Mogę – odpowiedział król. – I właśnie to robię.

***

Całą piątką siedzieli przy stole. Syaoran dołączył do niech przed chwilą, zbudzony przez kłótnię. Teraz Arashi nieco się uspokoiła i usiadła na taborecie wciąż naburmuszona, ale już w mniej bojowym nastroju.  
- Wziąłem Arashi do cyrku, który przyjechał do nas na kilka dni – mówił Sorata dolewając mleczka do kawy. Napił się, po czym kontynuował. – Po wystąpieniu Arashi poszła do wróżki…  
- Do Yuuko – podsunął Fay, na co Sorata skinął głową.  
- Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby w czasie rozmowy Yuuko nie powiedziała, że jeżeli będziemy ze sobą to spotka mnie nieszczęście – westchnął chłopak. – Przez to Arashi kazała mi się wynosić…  
Sorata spojrzał oskarżycielsko na lekarkę, ale ona wzrok wbity miała w swoją filiżankę.  
A więc to o to chodziło... Kurogane i Fay spojrzeli na siebie.  
Arashi kochała Soratę, Sorata kochał Arashi, ale będąc ze sobą chłopakowi przytrafi się coś złego. Arashi nie chcąc do tego dopuścić postanowiła zakończyć ich związek.  
- Słyszeliśmy, że przepowiednie Yuuko się sprawdzają – szepnęła lekarka zaciskając dłonie na filiżance. – Jeżeli Soratę ma spotkać nieszczęście, ponieważ się ze mną związał to oczywiste, że nie powinniśmy być razem!  
- Ale ty nie rozumiesz, że nieszczęśliwy jestem teraz! – Sorata uderzył dłonią o stół. - Wolę żyć krótko i z tobą – kontynuował Arisugawa spokojniejszym tonem – niż wiele lat bez ciebie.  
- Ale ja nie chcę, by z mojego powodu stała ci się krzywda! – odpowiedziała Arashi drżącym tonem. – Wolę mieć świadomość, że mimo iż nie jesteśmy razem to żyjesz i masz się dobrze! – dziewczyna miała łzy w oczach. - Jak będziemy razem, to co? Umrzesz, a ja zostanę sama i jedyne, co będę miała to wspomnienia! Nie chcę tego!  
- Przynajmniej będziesz miała, co wspominać – Sorata chwycił dłoń Arashi i uścisnął mocno. - Będziesz miała wspomnienia, a teraz nie mamy nic. Księżniczko, tak jak teraz, oboje jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi, to nie ma sensu!  
Kurogane trącił lekko Faya i Syaorana wskazując głową drzwi. Wyszli cicho pozostawiając Arashi i Soratę samych wiedząc, że nie powinni przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie.

***

Siedzieli przed domem na ławce postawionej na niewielkim tarasie. Mag wypił resztę swojej kawy, po czym zabrał filiżankę z dłoni ninji siedzącego obok niego i napił się.  
- Ej! Oddawaj! – wojownik wyrwał kawę Fayowi, który zwrócił ją, o dziwo, bez sprzeciwu.  
- Ale gorzka – skomentował krzywiąc się.  
- Smakuje właściwie – mruknął Kurogane. – To twoje przesłodzone paskudztwo tylko kolorem przypomina kawę. Chociaż, jakbyś dolał jeszcze trochę mleka to nawet to podobieństwo by zniknęło.  
- Ja i tak się dziwię, że wam to smakuje – odezwał się Syaoran. Siedział na schodach i delektował się swoją herbatą owocową.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy obserwując spadające z drzew liście. Deszcz ponownie zaczął padać, choć nie tak bardzo, jak w nocy. Nie weszli do środka, ponieważ siedzieli pod daszkiem, który skutecznie chronił ich przed rzęsistymi kroplami.  
Fay westchnął rozleniwiony i usiadł wygodniej na ławce przybliżając się nieznacznie do Kurogane, który był przyjemnie ciepły.  
- Ciekawe, czy się pogodzą – zastanowił się Syaoran odkładając pusty kubek na bok.  
- Oby. Chociaż ich sytuacja nie jest zbyt ciekawa – skomentował Fay. – Ale oni naprawdę się kochają i powinni być razem.  
Syaoran zapatrzył się przed siebie głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiając. Fay i Kurogane doskonale znali ten wyraz twarzy chłopca. Przybierał go zawsze, gdy myślał o swojej księżniczce. W jakiś sposób sytuacja Arashi i Soraty skojarzyła mu się z własną.  
- Kurogane – chłopiec zwrócił się do ninji. Wojownik odsunął filiżankę od ust i spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
- Chciałbym cię poprosić, byś nauczył mnie walczyć mieczem – poprosił chłopiec. – W ten sposób będę mógł się skuteczniej bronić. A potem, jak już księżniczka Sakura wyzdrowieję będę mógł ochraniać także i ją.  
Kurogane prawdopodobnie chciał odmówić, ale determinacja w oczach chłopca sprawiła, że się zawahał.  
- Nie nauczysz się tego w jeden dzień – ostrzegł. – Nie mamy czasu, bym mógł cię dobrze wyszkolić.  
Syaoran skinął głowa, ale zdecydowanie nie zniknęło z jego twarzy.  
- Rozumiem – powiedział. – Ale chcę nauczyć tak wiele, jak zdołam. Szybko się uczę! – zapewnił chcąc zachęcić ninję.  
Wojownik westchnął. Spojrzał na maga, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się nie odzywając ani słowem.  
- Oczywiście zaczekam, aż twoja rana się zagoi! – powiedział Syaoran.  
Kurogane wahał się jeszcze przez moment, ale w końcu skinął głową. Doskonale rozumiał dzieciaka. Miał swoją ukochaną księżniczkę i chciał ją ochraniać, tak samo, jak Kurogane chciał ochraniać Tomoyo. Poza tym, w czasie ich podróży umiejętność posługiwania się mieczem bardzo się chłopcu przyda.  
- Zgoda – powiedział wreszcie. Widząc radość chłopca siłą stłumił uśmiech. – Będziemy musieli sprawić ci miecz. Jak na razie możesz ćwiczyć z moim. Przynieś go. Jest pokoju, w którym spałem.  
- Ale twoja rana… - zaczął niepewnie chłopiec. Nie zamierzał drugi raz narażać ninji na niebezpieczeństwo przez swoją nadgorliwość.  
- Ja nie będę walczył – powiedział Kurogane niecierpliwie. – Będę ci mówić, co masz robić.  
- Dobrze! – Syaoran wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Dziękuję – dodał z wdzięcznością z trudem kryjąc swoje podekscytowanie. Wojownik skinął tylko głową i ponownie napił się swojej kawy.  
Fay przyglądał się z delikatnym uśmiechem chłopcu, dopóki ten nie zniknął wewnątrz mieszkania. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi odwrócił się w kierunku ninji.  
- Obiecałem mu wczoraj, że uratuję jego księżniczkę – powiedział cicho. – A nie mam pojęcia, jak tego dokonać.  
Kurogane westchnął. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i przyjrzał się bez zainteresowania swojej pustej filiżance.  
- Po co składasz obietnice, których nie możesz dotrzymać? – zapytał nie podnosząc wzroku na maga.  
- Był wczoraj taki smutny, kiedy go znalazłem – wyjaśnił blondyn. – Nie mogłem znieść tego widoku.  
- Dlatego postanowiłeś podnieść go na duchu fałszywą nadzieją? – ninja prychnął. – Doskonały pomysł.  
- To nie tak! – Fay zaprzeczył. – Postaram się pomóc jego księżniczce! Spróbuję znaleźć jakiś sposób!  
Kurogane wreszcie spojrzał na niego.  
- A co z tą osobą, o której wspominałeś? – zapytał. – Ta, która przybrała twój wygląd i podszywała się pod ciebie w Piffle?  
Mag przygryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok.  
- To już nieaktualne – szepnął. – Uświadomiłem sobie, że moje podejrzenia były absurdalne.  
Fay spochmurniał, co nie uszło uwadze ninji.  
- Chociaż niewątpliwie ta osoba potrafi leczyć – dodał mag cicho. – Jeżeli uda mi się ją znaleźć, może zdołam nakłonić ją, by pomogła księżniczce.  
- Musimy się najpierw dowiedzieć, dlaczego się pod ciebie podszywała i jakie miała zamiary – powiedział Kurogane przyglądając się uważnie czarodziejowi. Nie lubił, gdy ten wpadał w ponury nastrój, tak jak teraz. Smutny mag był gorszy od tego irytującego i uśmiechającego się sztucznie. Chociaż... ten przynajmniej był prawdziwy.  
- Musimy? – powtórzył Fay i spojrzał zaskoczony na ninję. Kurogane prychnął.  
- Oczywiście – powiedział. – Piffle jest po drodze do Nihon, dlatego załatwimy to razem. Jeszcze się okaże, że ta osoba jest niebezpieczna i nie dasz sobie rady sam.  
Mag uśmiechnął się i Kurogane poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku widząc go tak poruszonego i wdzięcznego.  
I ten wzruszony Fay był znacznie lepszy od smutnego, zatopionego w myślach i tego z nieszczerym uśmiechem na twarzy.


	7. Rodzinna podróż

Fay siedział przy stole spoglądając przez okno na Kurogane i Syaorana ćwiczących przed domem. Od kilku dni ninja wytrwale trenował chłopca i trzeba było przyznać – robił to skutecznie. Syaoran uczył się zadziwiająco szybko, a jego znajomość sztuki walki dodatkowo sprawiała, że był godnym uwagi przeciwnikiem. Jednak mimo tych zdolności, kilka dni to stanowczo za mało, by nauczyć się walczyć. Na to trzeba lat, ale oni tyle czasu nie mieli.  
- Jest wytrwały.  
Arashi podeszła do czarodzieja wręczając mu kubek z herbatą i osiadła obok niego na krześle.  
- Dziękuję – mag przyjął od niej napój z wdzięcznością. Uśmiechnął się do lekarki, po czym znowu wrócił do obserwowania swoich towarzyszy. – Masz rację – odezwał się nawiązując do wcześniejszych słów dziewczyny. – Syaoran jest bardzo zdeterminowany i jak już postanowi coś zrobić to poświęca się temu całkowicie.  
- Podziwiam jego ducha – Arashi również spojrzała na ćwiczącą dwójkę. – Muszę przyznać, że chłopiec dał mi wiele do myślenia.  
Mag spojrzał na nią pytająco więc dziewczyna wyjaśniła.  
- Mimo, że nasze sytuacje nie są jednakowe mają pewne podobieństwo. Syaoran pozawala, abyście mu towarzyszyli, chociaż jest świadomy niebezpieczeństwa, w jakim was to stawia. Ja odrzuciłam Soratę, po tym jak poznałam przepowiednię Yuuko. I chyba żadnemu z nas nie wyszło to na dobre – lekarka ukryła twarz w dłoniach wzdychając ciężko. – Wmawiałam sobie, że go nie potrzebuję i że wcale nie tęsknię, ale kiedy wraz z wami stanął w progu mojego mieszkania…  
- Uświadomiłaś sobie, że nigdy nie przestałaś go kochać – dokończył za nią cicho Fay, a Arashi skinęła lekko głową patrząc na maga szklistym wzrokiem.  
- Nie chcę, by przeze mnie stała mu się krzywda – wyszeptała z trudem hamując cisnące jej się do oczu łzy. – Ale on twierdzi, że chce być ze mną nawet jeżeli ma się to skoczyć dla niego tragicznie…  
- Sorata już dokonał wyboru, teraz twoja kolej – powiedział mag. – Nikt za ciebie nie zadecyduje. – Fay ścisnął dłoń lekarki w geście pocieszenia. - Ja od siebie mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że oddałbym wszystko za kogoś, kto kochałby mnie tak, jak Sorata kocha ciebie.  
- Fay… - Arashi spojrzała na niego, nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć drzwi od kuchni otworzyły się i do środka weszli Kurogane z Syaoranem. Obaj zdyszani, zmęczeni, ale przede wszystkim – zadowoleni z siebie.  
Arashi szybko otarła rękawem łzy.  
- Jak trening? – zapytała. Jej głos brzmiał normalnie, nie zdradzał żadnych wcześniejszych emocji.  
- Dzieciak szybko się uczy – pochwalił Kurogane. Zmrużył oczy, gdy spojrzał na lekarkę. Fay był przekonany, że ninja domyślił się, że razem z Syaoranem przerwali ważną dyskusję. Chociaż Arashi nie zdradzała swoich emocji, Kurogane w jakiś sposób potrafił je dostrzec.  
„Ciekawe, czy ze mnie również czyta, jak z otwartej książki" pomyślał mag i niemal natychmiast odpowiedział sobie, że tak. Chociaż Kurogane nigdy nic nie powiedział, Fay zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego często udawana wesołość nie skutkowała w przypadku ninji, tak jak to robiła w odniesieniu do innych osób. To spostrzeżenie zaskoczyła maga i w pewnym stopniu przestraszyło. Nauczył się ukrywać swoje uczucia. W pracy miał opinię radosnego, zadowolonego z życia czarodzieja, dlatego świadomość, że ktoś go przejrzał, potrafił spojrzeć przez maskę, którą tak długo nosił sprawiła, że poczuł się obnażony, pozbawiony swojej tarczy. Było to dziwne i irracjonalne, ale kiedy Kurogane spojrzał na maga, Fay zarumienił się i speszony odwrócił wzrok.  
Ninja zmrużył oczy widząc dziwne zachowanie maga. Przyjrzał mu się uważnie, a Fay świadomy jego spojrzenia powiercił się niespokojnie na krześle i spuścił głowę zasłaniając włosami twarz.  
- Jak twoja ręka? – pytanie Arashi odwróciło uwagę ninji od maga. Kurogane spojrzał na swoje zabandażowane ramię.  
- Dobrze – powiedział. – Bandaż jest już niepotrzebny.  
- To się okaże – lekarka wstała i podeszła do wojownika. – Chodź do pokoju, obejrzę, jak się rana goi.  
Kurogane z pomrukiem niezadowolenia, ale i z małą nadzieją, że w końcu pozbędzie się utrapionego opatrunku poszedł posłusznie za Arashi nie przejmując się dłużej dziwną miną czarodzieja.

***

Dwa dni później Arashi uznała, że okres rekonwalescencji ninji się zakończył i nic już nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by kontynuowali swoją podróż.  
- Oczywiście nikt was nie wygania – zapewnił Sorata, gdy Fay, Syaoran i Kurogane powoli zaczęli szykować się do wyjścia. – Byłoby nam miło, gdybyście jeszcze zostali. Wesoło nam tu z wami.  
- Nie możemy – odpowiedział Fay zakładając swój kożuch. – Powinniśmy, jak najszybciej dostać się do Clow. Poza tym, już wystarczająco nadużyliśmy waszej gościnności. Gdybyśmy mogli jakoś się odwdzięczyć…  
- Już to zrobiliście - Arashi splotła nerwowo ręce i nieznacznie przysunęła się do Soraty. Chłopak dużo mniej speszony, objął ją mocno i przytulił.  
Wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkim lekarka nie spoliczkowała go, ani nawet nie odsunęła. Zamiast tego oparła nieśmiało głowę na jego ramieniu.  
- Wy…pogodziliście się! – zawołał Syaoran, a Kurogane i Fay spojrzeli na stojącą przed nimi dwójkę ze zdziwieniem, ale też zadowoleniem.  
- To wspaniale! – powiedział mag, a wojownik skinął głową całkowicie się z nim zgadzając.  
- To dzięki wam – Sorata spojrzał na nich uszczęśliwiony. – Gdyby nie wasza obecność Arashi najprawdopodobniej zamknęłaby mi drzwi przed nosem, jak tylko pojawiłbym się w progu jej domu. Jednakże z waszego powodu była zmuszona wpuścić mnie do środka! – chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Ale to nie jedyny powód – dodała lekarka. – Patrząc na was uświadomiłam sobie, że moja wcześniejsza decyzja była błędem. Wy trzymacie się razem, mimo ryzyka, jakie to ze sobą niesie. Kocham Soratę, chcę z nim być i postanowiłam, że nie będę koncentrować się na przyszłości tylko skupię na teraźniejszości.  
- I jest to bardzo mądra decyzja! – Fay klasnął w dłonie niemal tak samo szczęśliwy z pojednania pary, jak sami zainteresowani.  
Arashi uśmiechnęła się, ale jej twarz zaraz przybrała poważnego wyrazu.  
- Stwierdziliśmy z Soratą, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli pojedziecie autobusem – powiedziała.  
- Chcieliśmy omijać ludzi – odezwał się Syaoran. – Nie wiemy, komu możemy ufać. Jadąc autobusem będziemy w towarzystwie obcych osób i bez możliwości ucieczki…  
- Jednak idąc pieszo tracicie sporo czasu - dodał Arisugawa. – Mamy połączenie z dwoma miastami. Możecie przejechać całą trasę, albo tylko odcinek. Pierwszej nocy autobus się nie zatrzymuje, ale potem ma nocleg w hotelu. Cena za niego jest zawarta w bilecie. To się naprawdę odpłaca.  
- Zaoszczędzilibyście wiele dni wędrówki – uparła się lekarka. – Pracuję w przychodni i dużo przebywam z ludźmi. Jeszcze nie spotkałam się z tym, by ktokolwiek o was wypytywał.  
- Na pewno nikt nie będzie tego robił w przychodni – odparł Kurogane. – Podróż autobusem byłaby opłacalna, ale w obecnej sytuacji musimy z niej zrezygnować.  
- Chyba, że… - zaczął Fay, a pozostali momentalnie na niego spojrzeli. W oczach maga pojawiły się psotliwe ogniki i ninja nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chce poznać, na jaki to pomysł wpadł mag.  
- Syaoran, chodź ze mną na chwilę – czarodziej chwycił chłopca za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku jednego z pokoi. – Zaraz wrócimy! – zawołał do pozostałych, po czym z rozmachem zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
- Ciekawe, co wymyślił? – zastanowił się Sorata.  
- Coś mi mówi, że lepiej nie wiedzieć – mruknął Kurogane.  
Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i ich oczom ukazali się Fay i Syaoran w… żeńskim wydaniu.  
- I co wy na to? – zapytał Fay stając przed nimi i popychając onieśmielonego chłopca. – Teraz chyba możemy wsiąść do autobusu bez żadnych obaw?  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na Syaorana, który speszony odwrócił wzrok. Chłopiec miał teraz długie warkocze i ładną, różową sukienkę. Nie zmienił się bardzo, ale gdyby wcześniej nie znali jego płci nie poznaliby, że w rzeczywistości Syaoran był chłopcem.  
Podobnej przemianie uległ Fay. Włosy maga sięgały mu teraz do pasa. Na twarzy miał delikatny makijaż; umalowane oczy, rzęsy i usta. Nie miał na sobie sukienki tylko bluzkę i spódnicę. Uwadze Kurogane nie umknął fakt, że czarodziej dorobił się nagle ładnego, pokaźnego biustu.  
- Wow… - wystękał Sorata nie mogąc oderwać oczu od dwójki przyjaciół. – Fay, gdyby nie to, że jestem zakochany w Arashi, to wiesz… - zażartował mrugając zalotnie.  
- Pomylony mag okazał się jeszcze być transwestytą – mruknął Kurogane. – To, że ty masz skłonności to przebieranek nie znaczy, że musisz niszczyć psychikę dzieciaka – dodał.  
Fay roześmiał się.  
- Daj spokój, Kuro-tan – zawołał klepiąc ninję po ramieniu. – Nie bądź niedobry dla swojej żony!  
- Żo…ny? – powtórzył ze zgrozą wojownik.  
- Oczywiście! – Faa uradowała reakcją ninji. – Jesteśmy szczęśliwą rodziną, która wraca do domu po odwiedzinach krewnych!  
- To genialny pomysł! – Arashi podeszła do maga i obejrzała go dokładnie. – To przebranie czy naprawdę przemieniłeś siebie i Syaorana w kobiety?  
- Przebranie – odpowiedział mag zadowolony z pochwały. – Zastosowałem trochę iluzji, by efekt był bardziej przekonywujący, ale zapewniam, że żaden z nas nie zmienił swojej płci. Pożyczyłem kilka ubrań, mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz? – dodał z wahaniem.  
- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewniła Arashi. – Tylko dziwię się, że moja sukienka pasowała na Syaorana.  
- Fay ją zmniejszył – odezwał się w końcu chłopiec już nieco mniej zażenowany swoim przebraniem.  
- Ha, ha! Stary, ale masz piękne kobiety w rodzinie! – Sorata wyszczerzył się do Kurogane. – Śliczna córka, a żona… nic tylko ją do sypialni zabrać! – chłopak roześmiał się radośnie.  
- Sorata! – Arashi upomniała swojego chłopaka, na co ten tylko się zaśmiał głośniej.  
Kurogane i Fay spojrzeli na siebie, ale zawstydzeni szybko odwrócili głowy.  
- To będzie zabawna podróż – powiedział Sorata i mrugnął znacząco do Kurogane, na co ten westchnął zirytowany i odwrócił wzrok… prosto na wydatny biust maga. Cholera.

***

Kurogane zajął miejsce w tyle przy oknie, Fay obok niego, a Syaoran usiadł na siedzeniu przed nimi. Oprócz nich w autobusie było dość sporo osób, ale kilka miejsc wciąż pozostawało pustych dla pasażerów wsiadających w dalszych punktach trasy.  
Gdy pojazd ruszył Fay oparł się łokciem o kolano Kurogane ignorując jego zaskoczone „Co do licha?!" i nachylił się w stronę okna, by móc pomachać Soracie i Arashi. Syaoran dołączył do maga, a ninja ograniczył się do skinięcia głową, gdyż bardziej wylewne pożegnania nie były w jego stylu.  
- Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś ich spotkamy – powiedział Fay, gdy pojazd skręcił i znajoma dwójka zniknęła im z oczu. – Cieszę się, że to akurat na nich trafiliśmy w czasie naszej podróży.  
- Tak – Syaoran odwrócił się do tyłu, by spojrzeć na swoich dwóch towarzyszy. – Rzadko kiedy można spotkać tak bezinteresownych i uczynnych ludzi. Pomogli nam mimo, iż byliśmy dla nich zupełnie obcy. Mam nadzieję, że będą szczęśliwi.  
Kurogane przytaknął, po czym niezbyt delikatnie strącił łokieć maga ze swojej nogi. Niespodziewający się tego Fay stracił równowagę i upadł całym ciałem na ninję uderzając głową o okno.  
- Auć… - jęknął. Podniósł się i spojrzał z wyrzutem na wojownika. – Jak możesz w ten sposób traktować swoją żonę?  
Kurogane miał ochotę przyłożyć mu w odpowiedzi, ale uznał, że wszczynając bójkę w autobusie ściągnie na nich uwagę innych podróżujących, a tego ze wszystkich sił starali się uniknąć. Nie chciał też być uznany za męża, który znęca się nad swoją żoną. Poza tym, Fay teraz wyglądał, jak kobieta i chociaż była to jedynie iluzja, Kurogane kobiet nie bił.  
- Nie marszcz się tak mężu, bo ci ślad zostanie – palec maga dotknął jego czoła w miejscu, w którym znajdowała się długa zmarszczka. Fay miał świetną zabawę i nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. – Jesteście może głodni? Arashi napakowała nam mnóstwo jedzenia! – otworzył plecak i zaczął sprawdzać jego zawartość. – O! Mam ciastka dla córeczki! – rzucił w kierunku Syaorana niewielką paczuszkę. – Teraz coś dla mężusia…  
Syaoran chwycił ciastka i odwrócił się siadając poprawnie na fotelu i tracąc zainteresowanie dyskusją swoich „rodziców".  
- Przestań się tak do mnie zwracać! – syknął Kurogane patrząc gniewnie na Faya. Czarodziej spojrzał na niego niewinnie.  
- Dziubku, przecież nigdy ci to nie przeszkadzało – zaszczebiotał radośnie i ponownie zanurkował w torbie lekceważąc gromy ciskane przez czerwone oczy ninji. – O! – zawołał zadowolony wyjmując z plecaka butelkę. – Och… - dodał już mniej entuzjastycznym tonem, kiedy uważniej przyjrzał się podarowanemu im winie. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Kurogane, po czym (ninja nie był pewien, czy się nie przewidział) zarumienił się.  
- Co tu masz? – spytał zaintrygowany, wyrywając butelkę z dłoni maga nim ten zdążył ją z powrotem schować.  
- Oddaj, Kuro-min! – zawołał próbując bezskutecznie odzyskać trunek. – Nie wolno spożywać alkoholu w miejscu publicznym! – upomniał, ale Kurogane nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zapatrzony na koślawy napis znajdujący się na etykietce. Bez wątpienia było to pismo Soraty.

_Mały prezent ode mnie! Gdy rodzice położą dziecko do spania mają czas dla siebie! Hyhy… A dobre wino jest świetnym początkiem wspaniałej nocy… :D_

Czytając nakreślone pospiesznie słowa Kurogane wbrew swojej woli ujrzał w głowie pewne obrazy, które natychmiast sprawiły, że temperatura jego ciała podwyższyła się, a na twarzy, tak samo, jak u Faya, pojawił się rumieniec.  
„Ze złości" powiedział sobie ninja. „To ze złości."  
- Idiota – rzekł po raz pierwszy adresując obelgę do kogoś innego niż maga. Oddał wino Fayowi unikając jego wzroku. – Ma tak samo spaczone poczucie humoru, jak ty – dodał, co nieco rozluźniło atmosferę. Czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko zapominając o wcześniejszym zakłopotaniu.  
- To co zjesz, słonko? Może kanapkę? – spytał ponownie wpadając w rolę troskliwej żony.  
- Daj cokolwiek i zamknij się wreszcie – mruknął ninja.  
- Jesteś niedobry dla mnie, Kuro-tan! – Fay udał płaczliwy ton. – Staram się, by niczego ci nie zabrakło, a ty zachowujesz się tak oschle! Ranisz moje uczucia!  
- Zaraz zranię je jeszcze bardziej, bo zażądam rozwodu – wojownik wgryzł się w kanapkę i odwrócił głowę w stronę okna będąc już zmęczony konwersacją z magiem.  
Spodziewał się kolejnej głupiej odzywki ze strony maga, ale zamiast tego usłyszał cichy śmiech z pewnością nie należący do niego. Zaciekawiony z powrotem odwrócił głowę i jego spojrzenie padło na starszą panią siedzącą przy przeciwnym oknie i przyglądającą się im z rozbawieniem.  
- Przepraszam, ale nie wytrzymałam! – usprawiedliwiła się na widok pytających spojrzeń Faya i Kurogane. – Jesteście tacy pocieszni! Niby się kłócicie, a jednak doskonale widać, że się kochacie!  
Ninja zamrugał, po czym rzucił Fayowi zdziwione spojrzenie.  
- Wcale jej nie kocham! – żachnął się.  
- Twoje oczy mówią, co innego – staruszka uśmiechnęła się. – Uwierz mi synu, wiem co mówię. Żyję już wystarczająco długo na tym świecie, aby móc rozpoznać prawdziwe uczucie.  
Kurogane stłumił westchnięcie. Staruszka wmówiła coś sobie i nie da sobie tego wyperswadować. Ciekawe, czy zauważyłaby ich rzekome uczucie, gdyby wiedziała, że Fay w rzeczywistości jest mężczyzną. Pewnie nie, mimo iż teraz była tego taka pewna. Ninja nie chciał jej jednak wyprowadzać z błędu, gdyż jako małżeństwo powinni się darzyć głębokim uczuciem.  
- Oczywiście, że się kochamy! – Kurogane poczuł delikatny ciężar, gdy Fay chwycił go mocno za rękę i przytulił się do niej. Mag znowu doskonale się bawił, a irytacja ninji cieszyła go jeszcze bardziej. – Inaczej nie wytrzymalibyśmy ze sobą tylu lat!  
- To bardzo dobrze, bardzo dobrze – powiedziała wzruszona kobieta. – Teraz tak trudno spotkać ludzi darzących się prawdziwym uczuciem. Ludzie są ze sobą dla pieniędzy, z przyzwyczajenia, ale często…  
Dalsze kilka godzin podróży upłynęło im na słuchaniu monotonnego głosu starszej pani. Fay, będąc grzecznym, uczestniczył w rozmowie, ale Kurogane ograniczył się tylko do słuchania. Gdzieś, przy opowieści o wnuku staruszki ninja poczuł, jak jego powieki stają się ciężkie, a kiedy kobieta zaczęła mówić o prawnuku jej głos zlał się z rykiem silnika i stał się tylko kolejnym dźwiękiem. Kurogane zamknął w końcu oczy i oparł głowę o szybę, ale kiedy zaczynał już całkowicie odpływać na pół świadomie oderwał głowę od okna i ułożył ją na ramieniu maga. Zadowolony z wygodnej pozycji zasnął.

***

- Kuro-tan, obudź się! – Szpet maga tuż obok jego ucha wyrwał go ze snu. Kurogane mruknął coś niezrozumiale, po czym wtulił twarz mocniej w poduszkę. Tylko jego poduszka była dziwnie ciepła i w dodatku posiadała włosy. Ninja otworzył szeroko oczy i uświadomił sobie, że spał oparty o maga, a teraz jego nos dotykał smukłej szyi. Poderwał się, jak oparzony i odkaszlnął próbując ukryć zakłopotanie.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo spał, ale musiało być to kilka godzin, gdyż teraz było już całkowicie ciemno i większość pasażerów pogrążona była we śnie. Rozgadana staruszka spała teraz smacznie na swoim miejscu cicho pochrapując. Syaoran również zasnął oparty o szybę i przykryty kożuchem Faya.  
Ninja spojrzał wreszcie na maga, którego twarz była poważna i zaniepokojona.  
- Co… - zaczął, ale Fay przyłożył mu palec do ust.  
- Cii… - mruknął i spojrzał znacząco przed siebie na dwójkę mężczyzn siedzących dwa rzędy przed nimi, pogrążonych w dyskusji.  
- Chłopak podobno podróżuje z dwójką ochroniarzy – mówił jeden z mężczyzn. – Oni nie są ważni, ale również można się ich pozbyć. Wtedy stawka jest większa.  
Kurogane i Fay spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Dobrze, że Syaoran spał i nie słyszał tej rozmowy. Miał już wystarczająco dużo trosk i lepiej nie dokładać mu kolejnych.  
- Jak będzie postój to ich dorwę… - zaczął Kurogane, ale mag pokręcił głową.  
- Lepiej nie – powiedział. – Wtedy zdradzilibyśmy swoją tożsamość, a tak jesteśmy bezpieczni. Wcześniej obaj patrzyli w naszą stronę, ale nie rozpoznali nas.  
- A dlaczego niby mieli gapić się do tyłu? - spytał ninja podejrzliwie. Mimo ciemności zdołał ujrzeć rumieniec, który nagle pojawił się na twarzy maga.  
- Myślę, że im się podobam – przyznał zmieszany.  
- Co? – Kurogane spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Podobasz im się?  
Fay widząc jego powątpiewające spojrzenie zrobił urażoną minę.  
- Według ciebie jestem tak brzydki, że nie mogę zwrócić niczyjej uwagi? – spytał obrażony. Machinalnie wzrok ninji przejechał po ciele maga wpatrując się w każdy jego szczegół. Nie, mag zdecydowanie nie był brzydki, ocenił wojownik. Fay zauważył jego spojrzenie i żachnął się.  
- Nyaa, Kuro-pon, to jest niegrzeczne!  
Ninja wykrzywił usta w lekkim uśmiechu. Miła odmiana, kiedy to nie on jest zakłopotany zachowaniem czarodzieja, a odwrotnie.  
- Widocznie twoja iluzja działa – skwitował.  
- Iluzja? – powtórzył mag. – Czyli w swojej prawdziwej postaci nie jestem atrakcyjny, tak? – mina Faya stawała się coraz bardziej naburmuszona.  
- Wątpię, aby zwrócili na ciebie uwagę wiedząc, że twój biust jest sztuczny – odciął się ninja z satysfakcją obserwując grymas towarzysza.  
- Oni może tak – zgodził się z nim Fay. – Ale chyba znajdzie się jakaś dziewczyna, której mój prawdziwy wygląd się spodoba!  
- Kto wie – Kurogane ledwo tłumił uśmiech widząc nastroszonego maga.  
- Cóż, nie każdy jest aseksualny, tak jak ty, Kuro-pon! – odpowiedział obrażony Fay.  
Drań.  
- Nie jestem aseksualny! – syknął ninja czując zbierającą się w nim irytację.  
- Nie? – czarodziej uniósł brew. – To może mi powiesz, że nie możesz odpędzić się od adoratorek?  
- Dokładnie – zgodził się z nim ninja. – A co, zazdrosny?  
Fay spojrzał na niego i dał mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Kurogane sapnął zaskoczony i już chciał oddać czarodziejowi, ale powstrzymał go jego śmiech. Mag chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z absurdalności ich dyskusji i zaczął cicho chichotać. Kurogane również nie krył rozbawienia, ale ograniczył się tylko do lekkiego wykrzywienia ust.  
- Chyba trochę odeszliśmy od tematu – powiedział Fay, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił. Spojrzał w kierunku dwójki mężczyzn, ale ci zakończyli już rozmowę i próbowali usnąć.  
- Świetnie, nie usłyszeliśmy całej rozmowy – westchnął.  
- Jak autobus się zatrzyma, dorwę ich i wypytam… - zaczął ponownie Kurogane, ale mag znów mu przerwał.  
- Kurorin, już mówiłem, że to zbyt ryzykowne – oznajmił. – Poza tym, wątpię byśmy dowiedzieli się od nich czegoś nowego. Pewnie mają takie same informacje, jak ci, którzy nas zaatakowali.  
- To mam tak bezczynnie siedzieć? – mruknął wojownik niezadowolony. Fay skinął głową.  
- Wydaje mi się, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest skupienie się na tym, by nasza prawdziwa tożsamość nie wyszła na jaw.  
Niechętnie, Kurogane przyznał mu rację. On sam chętnie by komuś przyłożył, a ci mężczyźni byli doskonałymi kandydatami, jednak nie chciał nikogo narażać z powodu swoich zachcianek. Teraz muszą po prostu dalej trzymać się swoich ról i bezpiecznie dojechać na miejsce.  
- Niech ci będzie – odpowiedział w końcu. Spojrzał na maga i z zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że ten zasnął. Głowa blondyna chwiała się na wszystkie strony nie mogąc znaleźć wygodnego oparcia. Kurogane to balansowanie irytowało, dlatego chwycił delikatnie Faya za szyję i położył jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. W ten sposób jemu oraz magowi będzie wygodniej, a jako małżeństwu, takie zachowanie jest im wskazane. Usatysfakcjonowany zamknął oczy i ponownie pogrążył się we śnie.

***

- Nyaa, wreszcie postój! – Fay nie krył zadowolenia, że w końcu mógł wyjść z autobusu i rozprostować kości.  
Zatrzymali się przy niewielkiej stacji, która postawiona została tu ze względu na podróżujących. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie było żadnych domów i stacja stanowiła jedyne miejsce, gdzie ludzie mogli się odświeżyć i zrobić zakupy.  
- Idę do łazienki, marzę o wodzie – oznajmił mag swoim towarzyszom i pospiesznie skierował się na tyły budynku. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi toalety i wszedł do środka nie zauważając dziwnych spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez przebywających w środku mężczyzn. Dopiero, gdy podszedł do umywalki i spojrzał w lustro uświadomił sobie, że wejście do męskiej toalety w przebraniu kobiety nie było najmądrzejszym pomysłem.  
- Ja… em… - odwrócił się pospiesznie w stronę wpatrujących się w niego mężczyzn. – Gapa ze mnie! – zawołał i roześmiał się udając zakłopotanie. – Pomyliłam toalety!  
- Nam takie pomyłki nie przeszkadzają – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn mrugając do Faya. Mag rozpoznał w nim człowieka, który w nocy rozmawiał o Syaoranie. Tłumiąc niechęć, czarodziej zdobył się na uśmiech.  
- Ja już pójdę…  
- Ależ czemu? Towarzystwo tak pięknej kobiety jest tu mile widziane – kontynuował dalej nieznajomy. Kilku innych mężczyzn zaśmiało się podchodząc do całej sytuacji z humorem.  
Nagle Fay poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię. Wystraszony wziął zamach, by uwolnić się od potencjalnego oprawcy, ale ten był szybszy. Złapał dłoń maga i przytrzymał go mocno przyciskając do piersi.  
- Spokojnie – znajomy głos odezwał się tuż koło jego ucha. – To ja.  
- Kuro-tan? – zapytał zaskoczony czarodziej. Odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w znajome, teraz lekko zdenerwowane oczy. Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pomyliłam toalety, kochanie! – zawołał ponownie wcielając się w rolę żony.  
- Zauważyłem – westchnął ninja. Wzmocnił uścisk na ręce maga i pociągnął go do tyłu stawiając za sobą. Przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę, który wcześniej mówił do Faya i który teraz był wyraźnie niezadowolony z pojawienia się „męża". – Jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszę, że zwracasz się w ten sposób do mojej żony, to pozbawię cię pewnej, zapewne istotnej dla ciebie części ciała.  
- Hej, bez nerwów! – mężczyzna widząc rozgniewanego Kurogane stracił nagle całą pewność siebie. – Tylko żartowałem!  
- Zachowaj te obsceniczne żarty dla siebie – wojownik postąpił krok do przodu, ale Fay natychmiast go zatrzymał.  
- Kochanie, nie bądź taki zazdrosny! – zawołał i spojrzał na wojownika znacząco. Wiedział, że Kurogane chce wykorzystać zaistniałą sytuację, by dołożyć mężczyźnie. Już wcześniej chciał to zrobić, gdy usłyszał jego rozmowę o Syaoranie, a teraz miał do tego świetną okazję.  
Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, ale ninja w końcu skapitulował i wydał z siebie tylko poirytowane westchnięcie.  
- Chodźmy stąd – powiedział. Złapał ponownie rękę Faya i pociągnął go w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz mag spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.  
- Kuro-min, obiecałeś, że nie będziesz atakował tych ludzi!  
- Przecież nie zaatakowałem – odparł ninja. – I nie nazywaj mnie tak!  
Fay wyglądał, jakby chciał jeszcze kontynuować ten temat, ale w końcu zrezygnował.  
- Kuro-tan świetnie się spisał w roli zazdrosnego męża! – zawołał zamiast tego na nowo irytując ninję. – Chociaż tamten człowiek nie zdążył jeszcze niczego niepoprawnego zrobić.  
- Ale miał zamiar – warknął wojownik. Nie chciał jednak dłużej drążyć tego tematu -Chodźmy już – rzekł zrezygnowany nie mając siły na dalszą sprzeczkę z magiem.  
- Zaraz – odpowiedział Fay. – Muszę to łazienki – uśmiechnął się.  
- Upewnij się, że tym razem wejdziesz do właściwej – odpowiedział ninja sarkastycznie. Fay uśmiechnął się niewinnie w odpowiedzi i zniknął za drzwiami, tym razem damskiej toalety.  
Kiedy wyszedł, zdziwił się widząc Kurogane. Ninja stał oparty o drzewo i wpatrywał się znudzonym wzrokiem w poranne niebo.  
- Nie musiałeś na mnie czekać, Kurorin – powiedział podchodząc do wojownika.  
- Wolałem się upewnić, że nie zrobisz niczego głupiego – odpowiedział ninja nie siląc się, by spojrzeć na czarodzieja. – Wracajmy już, bo pojadą bez nas.  
Fay skinął głową. Zaczął wolnym krokiem iść w kierunku autobusu. Kurogane szedł za nim w milczeniu. Omal nie wpadł na czarodzieja, gdy ten nagle zatrzymał się i głośno wciągnął powietrze.  
- Hej, co jest? – zapytał Kurogane, ale nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi i wyminął maga, by móc spojrzeć na jego twarz. To, co w niej dostrzegł zupełnie go zaskoczyło.  
Fay był przeraźliwie blady, na jego czole pojawiły się krople potu, a niebieskie oczy były nienaturalnie szeroko otwarte i po raz pierwszy Kurogane bez trudu mógł odczytać zawartą w nich emocję. Strach.  
Ninja podążył za spojrzeniem maga, ale nie napotkał niczego, co wzbudziłoby w nim jakiekolwiek podejrzenia czy obawy. Wzrok Faya utkwiony był w drzwiach sklepu, a dokładniej, w zawieszonym nad nimi wieńcu.  
Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Niewielka wiązanka złożona z liści i ususzonych kwiatów, a mimo to mag wpatrywał się w nią, jakby była to postać z najczarniejszych koszmarów i najstraszliwszych horrorów. Strach w jego oczach nie znikał. Przeciwnie. Z każdą chwilą się pogłębiał i powoli zmieniał się w czyste przerażenie.  
Zdezorientowany Kurogane trącił lekko jego ramię bezskutecznie próbując skupić na sobie jego uwagę.  
- Magu, co się dzieje? – zapytał zaalarmowanym głosem.  
Fay w ogóle nie zareagował na jego słowa. Zdawał się nie dostrzegać otaczającego go świata. Cała jego uwaga skupiona była na niewinnie zawieszonym wieńcu, jakby w całym wszechświecie nie istniało nic innego.  
Mag przełknął głośni ślinę, a jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć. Najpierw delikatnie, ledwo dostrzegalnie, po chwili jednak cała sylwetka Faya trzęsła się od niekontrolowanych dreszczy.  
Kurogane zaklął pod nosem zupełnie nie panując nad sytuacją. Był gotów stanąć w obronie maga, ale nie dostrzegał przeciwnika, z którym miałby się zmierzyć. Zauważając jednak, że stan czarodzieja ma jakiś związek z wieńcem, ninja postanowił zabrać go, jak najdalej od niego.  
- Chodźmy – mruknął i chwycił Faya za rękę. Poczuł, że skóra maga pokryta jest gęsią skórką i potem. Pociągnął go lekko, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Stał, jak wmurowany i w ogóle nie dostrzegał prób wojownika próbującego mu pomóc.  
Kurogane westchnął i nie wiedząc lepszego sposobu na zabranie stąd czarodzieja podniósł go i wcisnął jego twarz w swoje ramię, by nie widział drzwi i tajemniczego wieńca wiszącego nad nimi.  
Fay nie odezwał się, ani w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował na poczynania ninji. Kurogane czuł na szyi jego płytki oddech, a przez ubranie wyczuwał wariacko bijące serce.  
- Co się stało? – spytał zatroskany kierowca autobusu, kiedy Kurogane wszedł do środka pojazdu.  
- Zasłabła – wymyślił na poczekaniu odpowiedź nie patrząc nawet w kierunku zmartwionego mężczyzny. – To pewnie przez ten upał.  
- To może powinien ją pan na powietrzu zostawić, w autobusie zaduch panuje – powiedział jeden z pasażerów.  
- Wystarczy, jak otworzymy więcej okien – odparł prędko Kurogane. Nie ma mowy, by pozwolił magowi ponownie znaleźć się na zewnątrz mając w zasięgu wzroku stację.  
Doszedł do końca autobusu kładąc Faya na siedzeniu przy oknie, w duchu dziękując, że nie widać przez nie sklepu.  
Syaoran, który czekał na nich na swoim miejscu odwrócił się i spojrzał zmartwiony na Kurogane.  
- Zaopiekuj się mamą – powiedział ninja nie siląc się na wyjaśnianie chłopcu czegokolwiek. – Ja zaraz przyjdę.  
Dzieciak skinął głową i szybko przesiadł się na siedzenie obok Faya. Oczy maga były teraz przymrużone i nie było już w nich widać wcześniejszego lęku.  
- Za ile odjazd? – Kurogane zapytał kierowcy, gdy wysiadał z autobusu.  
- Za pięć minut – odparł mężczyzna. – Jest pan pewien, że z żoną będzie w porządku?  
- Tak – ninja odpowiedział pospiesznie. – Ostatnio chorowała i jej organizm nie odzyskał jeszcze w pełni sił. – Kurogane nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewał siebie o takie zdolności w kłamaniu.  
Wojownik zeskoczył ze stopnia i pobiegł w kierunku sklepu gwałtownie wpadając do środka. Zaskoczona sprzedawczyni niemal podskoczyło na jego nagłe wtargnięcie.  
- W czym mogę służyć? – zapytała uprzejmie.  
- Co to za wieniec powieszony na drzwiach? – zapytał ninja nie siląc się na żadne uprzejmości.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale grzecznie odpowiedziała.  
- To talizman – wyjaśniła. – Strzeże nas przed potworami. Ta stacja znacznie oddalona jest od jakiegokolwiek miasta i gdyby ktoś nas zaatakował sprowadzenie pomocy zajęłoby strasznie dużo czasu. Dlatego razem z mężem zawiesiliśmy ten wieniec, ponieważ odgania on złe moce.  
- Złe moce… - powtórzył Kurogane w zamyśleniu. Dowiedziawszy się wszystkiego, co chciał wiedzieć odwrócił się i skierował w stronę wyjścia.  
- A czy coś się stało? – zapytała wystraszona sprzedawczyni. – Coś nam grozi?  
- Nie, nic – uspokoił ją. – Po prostu widziałem kiedyś podobny wieniec i nie wiedziałem do czego służy – jak nic należał mu się medal na najlepszego kłamcę. – Proszę się nie obawiać, jest pani bezpieczna.  
Wojownik wyszedł odprowadzony niepewnym wzrokiem sprzedawczyni. W autobusie zastał Faya pijącego wodę podaną mu przez staruszkę, z którą wczoraj rozmawiali.  
- Jak się czujesz? – spytał. Mag spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, ale zdołał przywołać na usta delikatny uśmiech.  
- Lepiej – odparł krótko.  
- Na mój gust to ciąża – oznajmiła tonem znawcy staruszka. Kurogane spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, a Fay zakrztusił się wodą.  
- Powinnaś teraz odpocząć, kochanie – kobieta poklepała Faya po ramieniu. – Nie wolno ci się przemęczać. Opiekuj się nią – zwróciła się do Kurogane, który stał, jak oniemiały z otwartymi ustami.  
Syaoran ustąpił ninji miejsce, jeszcze raz rzucając magowi zmartwione spojrzenie. Fay uśmiechnął się do niego próbując w ten sposób dać mu do zrozumienia, że naprawdę nie ma, czym się martwić.  
Autobus ruszył, pasażerowie, którzy do tej pory przyglądali im się ciekawie odwrócili głowy zajmując się w końcu swoimi sprawami. Mężczyzna, którego spotkali wcześniej w toalecie rzucił jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale Kurogane był zbyt pochłonięty własnymi myślami, by go usłyszeć. Z cichym westchnięciem usiadł koło maga i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
- Nic mi nie jest, Kuro-tan, naprawdę – zapewnił go Fay widząc jego spojrzenie.  
- Nie byłbym taki pewien – mruknął ninja. – Miałeś atak paniki! – mówił cichym głosem, aby żaden z pasażerów nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Jedynie siedzący przed nimi Syaoran słyszał rozmowę. Odwrócił się i popatrzył zmartwionym wzrokiem na swoich towarzyszy.  
- Atak paniki? – powtórzył cicho. – Dlaczego?  
- To nie to – zaprzeczył szybko mag. – To tylko upał. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do tak wysokich temperatur.  
Być może Kurogane uwierzyłby w tę wymówkę, gdyby nie widział wcześniej z jakim strachem mag wpatrywał się w wieniec powieszony na stacji.  
- Doprawdy? – spytał powątpiewająco. – I jesteś pewien, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z tym wiankiem nad drzwiami sklepu?  
Słysząc jego słowa Fay skulił się i spuścił głowę.  
„A jednak" pomyślał ninja.  
- Właścicielka sklepu powiedziała, że strzeże on sklep przed potworami – kontynuował. Mag podniósł nagle głowę i spojrzał na ninję spłoszonym wzrokiem.  
- Nie jestem potworem! – szepnął chwytając kurczowo Kurogane za koszulę. – Nie jestem!  
Ninja był zupełnie zaskoczony jego reakcją. Fay wpatrywał się w niego z lękiem, bólem a emocje te były tak wyraźne, że Kurogane nie mógł znieść patrzenia w jego oczy.  
- Nikt nie powiedział, że jesteś – odparł wojownik szybko. Chciał uspokoić maga obawiając się, że wcześniejszy atak ponownie się powtórzy. Na szczęście, tak się nie stało. Uścisk na jego koszuli rozluźnił się i Fay odwrócił głowę opierając ją o szybę. Wojownik ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że mag usnął.  
Syaoran spojrzał na Kurogane pytająco, na jego twarzy widoczna była troska. Ninja jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Sam nie miał pojęcia, co do diaska przed chwilą się wydarzyło.

***

Kurogane właśnie kończył słuchać o ostatniej (a przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję) gałęzi drzewa geologicznego staruszki, kiedy zauważył, że Fay zaczyna się budzić. Mag przetarł oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po autobusie.  
- Długo spałem? – zapytał.  
- Chyba spałaś, złociutka – zaśmiała się staruszka nie dostrzegając w słowach Faya niczego innego, jak sennego przejęzyczenia. – Już dojeżdżamy.  
- Dojeżdżamy? Dokąd? - wymamrotał mag.  
- Do miasta – odpowiedział Syaoran rozbawiony dezorientacją „mamy". – Część pasażerów już tam zostanie, a inni w tym my, przenocujemy w hotelu i jutro pojedziemy dalej – wyjaśnił.  
- A! Pamiętam! – zawołał czarodziej i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – Jeszcze się nie dobudziłam – usprawiedliwił się.  
- Widać – mruknął Kurogane. Przyjrzał się uważnie magowi i z ulgą odnotował fakt, że po wcześniejszej panice nie było już śladu.  
- Tutaj jest kres mojej podróży – westchnęła staruszka skupiając na sobie uwagę pozostałej trójki. – W tym mieście mieszkają moje dzieci – dodała. – Miło mi się z wami jechało, kochani!  
- Nam również – odpowiedział Fay. – Takie towarzystwo umila każdą podróż.  
„Czaruś" pomyślał ninja, ale skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza, bo miłe pożegnanie się staruszce należało.  
- Jesteście wspaniałą rodziną – odparła wzruszona. – Wzorowe małżeństwo i śliczna córka!  
Syaoran zarumienił się delikatnie i mruknął pod nosem podziękowanie.  
Po chwili autobus zatrzymał się i pasażerowie szybko zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Staruszka jeszcze wyściskała Syaorana, Faya i Kurogane (mimo jego protestów), po czym odeszła ciągnąc za sobą swoją niewielką walizeczkę. Kierowca zawołał pozostałych podróżników i wprowadził ich do hotelu wręczając im klucze do pokoi.  
- Dlaczego mamy jeden klucz? – zapytał Kurogane, kiedy wspinali się po schodach na swoje piętro.  
- Pewnie dlatego, że uchodzimy za rodzinę – odpowiedział Fay nie zatrzymując się i nie patrząc na ninję. – Raczej dziwnie by to wyglądało, gdybyśmy zażądali oddzielnych pokoi.  
- A co dziwnego w tym, by dziecko miało osobny pokój? – dopytywał dalej ninja. Tym razem Fay zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę Kurogane z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
- A co tatuś chce robić z mamusią w nocy, że chce się pozbyć córki? – zapytał niewinnie, na co Syaoran natychmiast poczerwieniał.  
- Kretyn – skwitował Kurogane czując, jak i na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec. „Ze złości" powiedział sobie.  
Mag zaśmiał się radośnie, po czym wznowił swoją wędrówkę wzdłuż korytarza. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy drzwiach na samym jego końcu.  
- Wreszcie będzie można odpocząć po podróży – westchnął zadowolony i otworzył drzwi.  
Obawy Kurogane się sprawdziły. W rogu stało pojedyncze łóżko, a nieco dalej duże, małżeńskie łoże.  
- Hyuu, ładny pokój – powiedział z uznaniem mag, w ogóle nie dostrzegając problemu. Kurogane westchnął zrezygnowany i dopiero teraz rozejrzał się dokładnie po pomieszczeniu. Było dość przestronne i ładnie urządzone. I co najważniejsze: mieli łazienkę.  
- Nyaa! Wreszcie będę mógł odświeżyć się po podróży! – Fay podśpiewując pod nosem przemaszerował przez pokój, ale dziwna cisza za jego plecami sprawiła, że zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć na swoich towarzyszy.  
Kurogane z Syaoranem stali przy drzwiach, które chłopiec zamknął z cichym trzaskiem. Obaj mieli założone na piersi ręce i wpatrywali się w maga intensywnie. Kurogane świdrującym, badawczym wzrokiem, jakby chciał przeniknąć przez czarodzieja i dostrzec jego wnętrze, a Syaoran z niepokojem i troską.  
Fay poddał się.  
- Chodzi wam o tę sytuację podczas postoju – bardziej stwierdził, niż spytał.  
- Jak na to wpadłeś, Sherloku? – spytał ninja bez humoru.  
Fay zignorował jego sarkazm. Podreptał w kierunku większego łóżka, na które opadł z westchnięciem.  
– Kuro-tin miał rację, to przez wieniec – przyznał. Leżał na plecach wpatrując się w sufit, ale mówił dalej wiedząc, że pozostała dwójka słucha go z uwagą. – To jest talizman, który przeciwdziała magii. Jako czarodziej jestem na niego podatny – przyznał niechętnie. – Musiałem zwalczyć jego działanie, aby iluzja, jaką utworzyłem, byśmy z Syaoranem zostali kobietami, nie przestała działać. Stąd moja niezbyt ciekawa reakcja – mag usiadł i spojrzał na nich. – To wszystko.  
Kurogane skinął głową. Słowa Faya zgadzały się z tym, czego dowiedział się od właścicielki sklepu.  
- Trzeba było powiedzieć od razu, a nie zwalać tego na pogodę – mruknął tylko.  
Fay uśmiechnął się do niego.  
- Nie lubię przyznawać się do swoich słabości – odrzekł. - Jeżeli jesteście już usatysfakcjonowani to zajmę się przygotowywaniem posiłku. Na pewno jesteście tak samo głodni, jak ja!  
Na potwierdzenie jego słów żołądek Syaorana cichym burczeniem upomniał się o jedzenie, na co mag zareagował uśmiechem.  
- Arashi dała nam spory prowiant, zaraz coś dla nas przyszykuję.  
Podczas, gdy on zajął się przyrządzaniem kolacji, Syaoran poszedł się wykąpać. Kurogane za to przysiadł na łóżku ukradkiem przyglądając się magowi.  
Mimo, iż Fay wyjaśnił dość przekonywująco wcześniejsze zajście, wojownikowi coś nie pasowało. Gdyby mag rzeczywiście starał się wtedy przeciwdziałać mocy talizmanu, Kurogane raczej powinien dostrzec na jego twarzy wysiłek, a nie strach. Przerażone oczy maga wciąż były żywe w pamięci ninji, dlatego nie potrafił do końca przekonać się do usłyszanej wersji. Poza tym, jego zachowane w autobusie, reakcja na słowo "potwór" dodatkowo wzbudzała w nim spore wątpliwości.  
Wojownik przeczesał palcami włosy wzdychając przeciągle. Może po prostu na siłę próbował doszukać się czegoś, czego wcale nie było. Najważniejsze, że mag był już teraz opanowany, a dzieciak usłyszawszy jego wyjaśnienie przestał się martwić.  
Jednak wciąż Kurogane nie był przekonany.

***

Woda była przyjemnie gorąca, a unosząca się na jej powierzchni piana pachniała odprężająco jaśminem i zieloną herbatą. Kurogane westchnął zadowolony, czując jak zmęczenie powoli opuszcza jego ciało. Przerzucił jedną nogę przez poręcz wanny, nie przejmując się wodą rozchlapaną na podłodze. W dłoni trzymał kieliszek napełniony podarowanym przez Soratę winem.  
- Przyjemnie… - mruknął rozleniwionym głosem. Zamknął oczy całkowicie oddając się relaksowi.  
Leżał przez chwilę w przyjemnym bezruchu, dopóki nie rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi i towarzyszący mu znajomy głos.  
- Kuto-puu, mogę wejść?  
- Kurogane! – poprawił odruchowo, chociaż wiedział, że na nic się to nie zda. – Co chcesz? – spytał mało uprzejmie, zirytowany, że nawet siedząc w wannie nie może uwolnić się od maga.  
- Przyniosłem suche ręczniki - poinformował go Fay. – Te w łazience są mokre, po tym, jak ja i Syaoran wzięliśmy kąpiel – wyjaśnił.  
Kurogane otworzył oczy i upewnił się, czy piana całkowicie go przykrywa. Nie wstydził się swojego ciała, jednak siedzenie nago w wannie bez żadnej osłony w obecności maga nie byłoby dla niego zbyt komfortowe.  
- Wejdź – powiedział w końcu.  
Fay wślizgnął się do środka ściskając w ręce kilka czystych ręczników. Wrócił już do swojego normalnego wyglądu. W pokoju nie potrzebowali się kryć i Fay z ulgą zdjął z siebie i Syaorana iluzję. Kurogane nie powiedział tego na głos, ale cieszył się, że czarodziej wrócił do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Oczywiście w żeńskim wydaniu był niezwykle pociągający, ale… Fay był mężczyzną i tak powinno pozostać.  
- Hyuu, Kuro-wan, ale sobie dogadzasz! – zawołał mag widząc ninję w parującej wodzie, otoczonego pianą i winem w dłoni. – Mogę? – spytał podchodząc do wanny i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyrwał z ręki Kurogane kieliszek i napił się. – Mmmm… Sorata ma smak – skomentował.  
Ninja skinął głową. Pozwolił, by Fay przysiadł na krawędzi wanny i wypił za niego wino do końca.  
- Co robi dzieciak? – spytał ponownie zamykając oczy i wzdychając z zadowoleniem.  
- Śpi – odpowiedział mag. – My też powinniśmy się położyć, jutro jedziemy z samego rana. Więc wyłaź już Kuro-ton! – zakończył śpiewnym tonem. Odłożył kieliszek na szafkę, wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Nie zauważył sporej kałuży powstałej na podłodze, nadepnął w sam jej środek, poślizgnął się i Kurogane zdążył jedynie otworzyć oczy na dźwięk cichego okrzyku, zanim Fay runął wprost na jego kolana.  
Rozległ się głośny plusk, jeszcze więcej wody wylało się na podłogę, a mag jęknął cicho, kiedy uderzył plecami o bok wanny.  
Kurogane przeklął pod nosem i podniósł czarodzieja wyciągając jego głowę z wody.  
- Ej, żyjesz? – spytał widząc, że oczy maga są zamknięte, a na ustach ma lekki grymas.  
- Boli – stęknął Fay otwierając oczy. Spojrzał na Kurogane i uśmiechnął się słabo. – Już brałem dzisiaj kąpiel.  
- Idiota – mruknął ninja odruchowo odgarniając dłonią pianę spływającą wzdłuż policzka maga. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że całkowicie nagi trzyma Faya na kolanach i jak oparzony wypchnął go z wanny.  
- Nyaa, Kuro-tan, mógłbyś być delikatniejszy! – zawołał Fay z wyrzutem. – Aj… - mruknął masując sobie plecy. – Idę się przebrać – oznajmił, po czym poczłapał do wyjścia pozostawiając po sobie mokre ślady.  
Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, Kurogane wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie. Rezygnując z dalszego relaksu umysł się szybko i wyszedł z wanny zakładając na siebie luźną koszulę i spodnie, które służyły mu za piżamę. Posprzątał pobojowisko, jakie urządził w łazience mag, podniósł pusty kieliszek i wrócił do pokoju. Minął śpiącego cicho Syaorana i podszedł do swojego łóżka, na którym leżał Fay. Czarodziej przebrał się w suche ubranie, ale jego włosy wciąż były mokre po wcześniejszej wywrotce w łazience i pozostawiały mokry ślad na poduszce. Całkowicie skopał z siebie kołdrę, która leżała teraz obok łóżka. Kurogane podniósł ją i już chciał nakryć Faya, gdy zauważył, że koszula na plecach maga podwinęła się ukazując fragment czarnego wzoru.  
- Tatuaż – mruknął, przejeżdżając palcem wzdłuż czarnej linii. Mag wymamrotał coś niezrozumiale przez sen, ale nie obudził się. Kurogane zignorował chęć ujrzenia całości malunku decydując, że zapyta kiedyś o niego właściciela. Zgasił światło i położył się obok Faya przykrywając ich obu kołdrą oraz dbając o to, by znaleźć się, jak najdalej od czarodzieja.  
Ale noc była zimna, a ciepło bijące z maga przyjemne i zapraszające. Nim Kurogane się zorientował już porzucał swoje stanowisko na skraju łóżka przesuwając się bliżej jego środka. "Tak jest wygodniej" zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, po czym zapadł w głęboki, przyjemny sen.

***

- Ile razy ma ci powtarzać, że nazywam się Kurogane?! K-U-R-O-G-A-N-E! Takie to trudne do zapamiętania?! – ryknął ninja, gdy zajęli swoje miejsca w autobusie, całkowicie ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia pozostałych pasażerów.  
- Ależ, kochanie – Fay, ponownie przebrany za kobietę, uśmiechnął się niewinnie. – Twoje imię jest takie długie! Aż cztery sylaby! Wypowiadanie go jest męczące. Poza tym, Kuro-tan lepiej pasuje!  
- To tylko jedna sylaba mniej – warknął wojownik powoli tracąc nadzieję, że mag zacznie się do niego poprawnie zwracać.  
- Nie tylko, ale aż! – odparł ten radośnie, jak zwykle czerpiąc ogromną radość ze złości ninji.  
Kurogane już otwierał usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, gdy za jego plecami odezwał się znajomy, irytujący głos.  
- A co tutaj robi ninja z Nihon oraz chłopiec i czarodziej po zmianie płci?  
- Co tutaj robisz, wiedźmo? – spytał Kurogane odwracając się i bez zaskoczenia znajdując za sobą Yuuko Ichiharę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.  
- Jadę do następnego miasta – odparła. – Alkohol mi się skończył, a tam ponoć jest najlepszy!  
- Pijaczka – mruknął ninja.  
- Yuuko! Dobrze cię widzieć! – zawołał Fay. – Myślałem, że razem z cyrkiem pojechaliście w innym kierunku.  
- W kierunku tym samym co wy, ale inną trasą – poprawiła Yuuko. – Widzę, że doszły do was wieści o zainteresowaniu, jakie wzbudzacie wśród niektórych ludzi – stwierdziła patrząc na przebranie Faya i Syaorana.  
- Słyszałaś o tym? – spytał chłopiec. – Ktoś nas zaatakował, kiedy się z tobą pożegnaliśmy!  
- Właśnie – Kurogane przypomniał sobie o czymś. Popatrzył na wróżkę z furią w oczach. – Wiedziałaś – syknął.  
Fay i Syaoran spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni, ale zignorował ich pytające miny.  
- Owszem, wiedziałam – przyznała Yuuko bez skrępowania. – Dlatego dałam ci bandaż. Nie ma za co.  
- Nie ma za co?! – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem wojownik. – Wiedziałeś, że zostanę ranny i zamiast nas ostrzec dałaś mi tylko głupi kawałek materiału?!  
- Ten głupi kawałek materiału powstrzymał twoje krwawienie – odpowiedziała spokojnie wróżka. – Pomyśl, co by się stało, gdybyś go nie miał? Możliwe, że do rany wdałoby się zakażenie i teraz byłbyś bez ręki.  
Kurogane prychnął tylko, żałując w duchu, że w autobusie jest tylu ludzi i nie może wyjąć swojego miecza.  
Yuuko usiadła na wolnym miejscu obok Syaorana i popatrzyła niewinnie na pozostałą trójkę.  
- Wiedziałam, że zostaniesz ranny – rzekła. – Ale nie miałam pewności, w jaki sposób. Gdybym ostrzegła was, że zostaniecie zaatakowani, a wy zrobilibyście wszystko, by uniknąć ataku, to być może potknąłbyś się o korzeń w lesie i efekt byłby ten sam. – Kurogane prychnął ponownie, ale Yuuko zignorowała go. – Skoro miałeś zostać ranny to i tak byś został. Nieważne, w jaki sposób.  
Kierowca wsiadł do autobusu i witając się z wszystkimi włączył silnik. Pojazd ruszył, ale czwórka pasażerów z tyłu była zbyt zagadana, by nawet to zauważyć.  
- Czyli nigdy się nie mylisz? – spytał Syaoran smutnym głosem.  
- Nigdy – odpowiedziała pewnie Yuuko.  
- Czyli Arashi i Sorata… - zaczął chłopiec, ale umilkł nie chcąc kończyć zdania. Fay i Kurogane spojrzeli na siebie zmartwieni.  
- Spotkaliście ich? – spytała wróżka. – Co u nich?  
- Pomogli nam, gdy Kurorin został ranny – wyjaśnił posępnie mag. – Na początku byli ze sobą skłóceni, ale kiedy odchodziliśmy postanowili do siebie wrócić.  
- A więc taki jest ich wybór – powiedziała Yuuko zamyślonym głosem. – Nic na to nie można poradzić. Poza tym, może tak będzie dla nich lepiej. Będą ze sobą krótko, ale będą szczęśliwi przez ten okres. Kto wie, może w innym wymiarze mają więcej szczęścia?  
- W innym wymiarze? – Syaoran spojrzał zdumiony na kobietę. – Jak to?  
Yuuko uśmiechnęła się widząc, jakie zainteresowanie wzbudziła w swoich słuchaczach. Usiadła wygodniej na siedzeniu, założyła nogę na nogę i wyjaśniła.  
- Istnieje wiele światów zupełnie od siebie różnych. Ludzie żyjący tutaj mogą wieść zupełnie inne życie w innym wymiarze.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć – zaczął Fay, a figlarny błysk pojawił się w jego oku. – Że gdzieś tam ja mogę być jednookim wampirem pijący krew Kuro-tana? – dokończył z szerokim uśmiechem.  
- Być może – odpowiedziała zdawkowo Yuuko, na co odpowiedział jej śmiech. Nawet Kurogane wykrzywił kąciki ust w uśmiechu na taką niedorzeczność. I co jeszcze? Może odciął sobie rękę, a Syaoran jest klonem? Doprawdy, Yuuko i jej wierzenia potrafią być dziecinne.  
- A wracając do wcześniejszego tematu – odezwał się znowu Fay przybierając poważny ton. – Skąd wiesz, że nas szukają?  
Yuuko przeczesała palcami swoje długie włosy i westchnęła.  
- Kiedy skończył mi się alkohol postanowiłam iść do baru po pracy – wyjaśniła. – Tam usłyszałam, jak ludzie mówią między sobą.  
- Że Syaorana trzeba zabić, a nas niekoniecznie, ale również można? – dopytywał mag.  
- Owszem – kobieta przytaknęła. – I że nagroda jest do odebrania w mieście Yasha. – Nie trzeba was od razu zabijać, można tylko donieść tam informacje o waszej lokalizacji.  
- Pocieszające – mruknął Kurogane.  
- Wiesz może coś więcej? – spytał Syaoran.  
- Tylko tyle – odpowiedziała wróżka. – Próbowałam wypytać o szczegóły, ale ci ludzie sami ich nie znali.  
- Czyli nie dowiadujemy się wiele nowego – westchnął mag. – Może powinniśmy się rozdzielić? Udałbym się do Yashy, by wybadać sytuację, a wy kontynuujcie podróż do Clow.  
- Wpakować się w samą paszczę lwa? Mądrze – odparł Kurogane sarkastycznie. – Tym może zajmiemy się potem, razem – oznajmił z naciskiem. – Teraz priorytetem jest pomoc jego księżniczce – wskazał głową Syaorana, który spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.  
- Wiem – odpowiedział mag. – Chciałbym jednak znać całą sytuację. Zastanawiam się, czy atak na Nihon i podanie trucizny księżniczce Sakurze nie były ze sobą powiązane.  
- Dlaczego miałyby być? – spytał zaskoczony chłopiec. – Przecież Nihon znajduje się daleko od Clow, nie ma żadnych połączeń.  
- Nie wiem – przyznał mag. – Ale uśpienie księżniczki i osłabienie najsilniejszej wioski ninja nie musi być przypadkiem.  
- Na tym świecie nie ma czegoś takiego, jak przypadek – zaczęła Yuuko, a Kurogane jęknął po raz kolejny słysząc tę frazę. – Istnieje jedynie przeznaczenie.  
- Świetnie – skwitował ninja. – Jeżeli te dwa ataki były ze sobą powiązane to szykuje się coś poważnego. Ktoś nie chce, by księżniczka dzieciaka została wyleczona i próbuje nas powstrzymać. Kto i dlaczego? Nie mamy pojęcia. Nie wiemy praktycznie nic.  
- Prędzej czy później się dowiemy – powiedział posępnie Fay. – Oby nie było to za późno.


	8. Piękna pokojówka

Nic dziwnego, że Yuuko postanowiła właśnie tutaj uzupełnić swoje zapasy. To miasto musiało być stolicą alkoholi. Trudno wyobrazić sobie miejsce, gdzie znalazłoby się więcej trunków. Tu był prawdziwy raj dla alkoholików. W każdym sklepie, na każdym straganie można było kupić wysokoprocentowy napój. Obowiązujący w większości miast zakaz spożywania alkoholu w miejscach publicznych tutaj nie istniał. Na ulicy pełno było ludzi trzymających w rękach butelki, piersiówki czy kufle. Nawet dzieci piły bez skrępowania alkohol, chociaż musiał być mniej mocny niż ten spożywany przez dorosłych. Wiele osób szło zygzakiem, nie potrafiąc zrobić kroku w linii prostej.  
- To świat zwariował czy ja? – mruknął Kurogane do siebie z niedowierzaniem obserwując mijających go ludzi.  
- Więcej entuzjazmu! – Yuuko trąciła go w ramię. – Jesteś w najwspanialszym mieście, jakie spłodził ten świat! Raduj się razem z nami!  
Z całego ich towarzystwa tylko Fay zdawał się podzielać jej energię.  
Mag i Syaoran byli już w swoich zwykłych postaciach. Nie mieli pewności, czy informacje na ich temat nie dostały się aż tutaj, jednak Yuuko stwierdziła, że mieszkańcy tego miasta są przez większość czasu zbyt pijani, by kojarzyć fakty i twarze. Patrząc na przewijających się przez ulicę ludzi i ich chwiejny krok, Kurogane nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co do słuszności jej słów.  
Czarodziej patrzył dookoła wzrokiem dziecka, który właśnie dostał upragnioną zabawkę i Kurogane obawiał się, w jakim stanie mag będzie pod koniec dnia. Wciąż pamiętał wczesny ranek w przyczepie Yuuko, kiedy to Fay zaczął odczuwać skutki swojej popijawy z gospodynią. Wtedy jednak barek wróżki był ograniczony, teraz alkoholu mieli więcej niż mogliby w siebie wlać i to wzbudzało w ninji dość spore obawy.  
- Lepiej się opanuj – mruknął do maga, który spojrzał na niego z miną niewiniątka.  
- Przecież nic nie robię! – zawołał, ale błysk w oku zdarzał jego niecne zamiary.  
- Ale zamierzasz – odpowiedział Kurogane, na co został obdarzony szerokim, już nie do końca niewinnym uśmiechem.  
- Kuro-tan – rzekł Fay. – Jesteśmy w mieście słynącym z najlepszych alkoholi. To zbrodnia nie skorzystać z jego zasobów!  
- Zbrodnia to będzie w nocy, popełniona przeze mnie, jeżeli znowu zakłócisz mój sen z powodu skutków picia! – syknął ninja. Fay spojrzał na niego z udawanym bólem.  
- Jesteś dla mnie niedobry – pociągnął teatralnie nosem. – Idę od ciebie! Chodź, Syaoran, pooglądamy wystawy!  
Syaoran, który do tej pory milczał, ze zdziwieniem, ale i ciekawością oglądając miasto poszedł posłusznie za magiem, nie tyle z wyboru, co konieczności, gdy Fay złapał go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Nie oddalili się bardzo wciąż pozostając w zasięgu wzroku. Kurogane korzystając z okazji, że został sam z Yuuko zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go od pewnego czasu.  
- Co wiesz o talizmanach neutralizujących magię? – nie pytał czy Yuuko wie cokolwiek na ten temat, z góry zakładając, że tak. I miał rację. Kobieta oderwała swój rozmarzony wzrok od wystaw pełnych wszelakich trunków i nieco bardziej przytomnie przyjrzała się ninji.  
- A co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytała.  
- Wszystko – odpowiedział Kurogane zadowolony, że uzyska informacje.  
Yuuko przyłożyła palec do ust zastanawiając się nad czymś, a po chwili na jej twarz wpełzł niepokojący uśmiech.  
- To będzie kosztować – oznajmiła radośnie.  
Wstrętna baba. Paskudna, okropna krzyżówka świni ze żmiją. Podstępna szumowina, ucieleśnienie chamstwa, chodząca…  
- Przestaniesz obrażać mnie w myślach? – spytała beztrosko Yuuko przerywając wiązankę wojownika. Kurogane spojrzał na nią poirytowany.  
- Czy ty nawet odpowiadając na zwykłe pytanie musisz dostać coś w zamian? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
- Ależ to nie jest zwykłe pytanie – odparła wróżka. - No, już, już! Rozchmurz się! – zawołała obserwując napiętą twarz ninji. – Tylko żartowałam! Odpowiem za darmo, znaj moje dobre serce!  
- Kiepski żart – mruknął Kurogane wciąż obrażony i nie próbujący tego ukryć. Yuuko zmierzyła go rozbawionym wzrokiem, ale w końcu odpowiedziała na zadane jej pytanie.  
- Talizmany zostały wytworzone dawno temu przez ludzi nie posiadających magii – wyjaśniła. – To było ich wielkie odkrycie i jedyna broń przeciw mocom, z którymi do tej pory nie mogli się mierzyć. – Wróżka urwała na moment, kiedy jej wzrok padł na trzymaną przez jednego z przechodniów butelkę z winem; tę samą, którą miała, gdy nocowali u niej. Ciche chrząknięcie Kurogane skupiło jej uwagę z powrotem na rozmowie. – Talizmany działają podobnie do barier – kontynuowała. – Są nawet lepsze. Odganiają potwory i złe moce, chociaż nie tylko. Na ich działania są również podatne dobre istoty posiadające magię.  
- Czyli – przerwał jej Kurogane przeczesując w zamyśleniu włosy. – Talizmany pozbawiają magii osoby, które ją posiadają? Czarodzieje w jego obecności tracą swoje moce?  
- Dokładnie – potwierdziła Yuuko.  
„Czyli mag nie kłamał" pomyślał wojownik. Spojrzał przed siebie na Faya, który z entuzjazmem wskazywał coś Syaoranowi na wystawie jednego ze sklepów. Kurogane poczuł się odrobinę winny, że nie zaufał czarodziejowi. Niepotrzebnie doszukiwał się drugiego dna, z góry zakładając, że mag coś ukrywa.  
- Chociaż nie każdy talizman pozbawia czarodzieja mocy – Yuuko dalej prowadziła swój wywód. – Są talizmany naprawdę potężne, utworzone z mnóstwa ususzonych kwiatów, liści i pewnych bardzo ważnych składników, ale są także takie w postaci zwykłych wieńców zawieszanych na ścianach, których moc jest raczej niewielka. Ich zadaniem jest odpędzanie pojedynczych bestii, ale na takim czarodzieju, jak Fay nie odniosłyby one żadnego skutku.  
Kurogane wciąż próbował zagłuszyć poczucie winy, gdy słowa Yuuko zmroziły go i na nowo przykuły uwagę do jej słów.  
- Co?! – zawołał. Odrobinę zbyt nerwowo, gdyż kilku przechodniów spojrzało na niego dziwnie. – Jak to nie zadziałałby na maga?!  
- Normalnie – wróżka wzruszyła ramionami. – Fay jest zbyt potężny na tak prymitywne sztuczki.  
- A byłby w stanie tworzyć iluzję w obecności takiego wieńca? – Kurogane ze wszystkich sił starał się utrzymać zwykły ton głosu nie chcąc zdradzić Yuuko swoich emocji i prawdziwych przyczyn rozpoczęcia całej tej dyskusji. – Może musiałby bardziej się skupić, by móc używać czarów?  
- Skądże! – Yuuko machnęła niedbale ręką, sprawiając, że coś w żołądku Kurogane mocno się skurczyło. – Fay mógłby własnoręcznie spalić taki wieniec nie czując przy tym żadnego bólu. Tego typu talizman nie jest w stanie przeciwdziałać jego magii.  
- Jesteś tego pewna? – poczucie winy ulotniło się z Kurogane w mgnieniu oka. Ponownie spojrzał na maga, ale tym razem z mordem w oczach.  
- Absolutnie. – Jeżeli Yuuko była zaintrygowana nagłym zainteresowaniem ninji tym tematem nie dała tego po sobie poznać. A może doskonale wiedziała, o czym Kurogane myślał, w końcu z nią nigdy nic nie wiadomo. – Skoro zaspokoiłam już twoją ciekawość – powiedziała – pozwól, że zajmę się teraz tym, po co tu przyszłam! – Radosny błysk ponownie pojawił się w jej oczach na myśl o litrach alkoholu, które zamierzała kupić. Machnęła do Kurogna niedbale, po czym z prędkością dorównującą prędkości światła zniknęła w najbliższym sklepie.  
Wojownik ledwo zauważył jej zniknięcie, głęboko pogrążony w myślach. Czyli jednak Fay nie powiedział im prawdy. A na pewno niecałkowicie. Wyjaśnił, czym był zawieszony na drzwiach wieniec, ale niesłusznie zwalił na niego całą winę za swoje zachowanie. Tych kilka liści i ususzonych kwiatów nie wywołało w magu ataku paniki. Kurogane był pewien, że to widok talizmanu wzbudził w Fayu lęk, a nie jego działanie. Ale dlaczego, wojownik nie wiedział. Ninja westchnął doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że odpowiedzi na to pytanie raczej nie uzyska. A już na pewno nie od Faya.

***

Nie widzieli Yuuko od momentu, gdy zniknęła w sklepie. Kurogane zastanawiał się czy dalej robi zakupy czy może leży gdzieś pod mostem w otoczeniu pustych butelek i wysoką zawartością alkoholu we krwi. Bardzo możliwe. Zwłaszcza, że alkohol w tym mieście naprawdę był wspaniały. Kurogane nie wiedział, jak smakuje ambrozja, ale jeżeli miała smak zbliżony do wina, które właśnie pił nic dziwnego, że był to napój bogów.  
Fay miał zamiar wykupić połowę sklepu, gdy Kurogane zrównał się z nim i Syaoranem, zaraz po rozmowie z Yuuko. Jednak po spojrzeniu na ninję, mag zrezygnował ze swoich zamiarów. Coś we wrogiej postawie wojownika musiało sprawić, że stracił ochotę do żartów i o dziwo, podporządkował się woli Kurogane, który ponownie wyraził swoją opinię na temat nadmiernego picia maga.  
Teraz siedzieli przy stoliku w jednej z restauracji. Kurogane i Fay popijali wino do niewielkiego posiłku, a Syaoran miał przed sobą ogromny kubek wypełniony płynem pachnącym miodem i cynamonem, ale biorąc pod uwagę to miasto, z pewnością zawierający alkohol.  
Za wszystko zapłacił Fay, jak zresztą robił to dotychczas. Pieniądze Syaorana wyczerpały się jakiś czas temu, a Kurogane z oczywistych powodów nie miał przy sobie ani grosza. Walcząc z atakującymi Nihon bestiami przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że znajdzie się tak daleko od swojego domu. Następnym razem będzie przygotowany na taką ewentualność i szykując się do walki weźmie ze sobą podręczny sejf oraz torbę z ubraniami. Kurogane parsknął do swojego kieliszka na myśl o minie Tomoyo i pozostałych, gdyby z takim bagażem wyruszył na starcie z przeciwnikiem.  
- Co cię tak rozbawiło, Kuro-pon? – spytał siedzący naprzeciwko niego Fay. – Podziel się z nami, też się chętnie pośmiejemy!  
- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął ninja dużo ostrzej niż zamierzał. Był zły na maga i choć starał się to ukryć nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Fay spojrzał na niego zaskoczonym wzrokiem. Napił się pospiesznie z kieliszka i zagadał wesoło do Syaorana bezskutecznie próbując ukryć, jak słowa ninji go zabolały.  
Kurogane był zbyt rozzłoszczony, by czuć się winnym. Bez zainteresowania przysłuchiwał się konwersacji maga z dzieciakiem, a swoją frustrację wyładowywał na niczemu winnych ziemniakach w swoim obiedzie. Wiedział, że mag był świadomy jego złości na niego, chociaż nie mógł domyślać się jej przyczyny. Fay chyba podświadomie czuł się winnym, stąd jego nagła uległość względem ninji. Nie zrobił zakupów takich, jakich chciał tylko podporządkował się Kurogane, który stwierdził, że dwie butelki w zupełności im wystarczą. Z niezadowoloną miną spełnił jego żądanie, co zaskoczyło wojownika, ale nie zmniejszyło jego gniewu.  
- Oddam ci wszystkie pieniądze, kiedy wrócę do domu – odezwał się Kurogane, niezbyt grzecznie przerywając pozostałej dwójce rozmowę. Fay spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
- Ależ nie musisz, Kuro-tan – powiedział od razu. – Przecież nie wypominam…  
- Nie lubię być na niczyim utrzymaniu – przerwał mu ninja. Jego głos nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmiał nieprzyjemnie. – Zwłaszcza na twoim – dodał z satysfakcją obserwując nagły ból pojawiający się w niebieskich oczach.  
Syaoran spojrzał niepewnie na swoich starszych towarzyszy, ale nie odezwał się nie chcąc przez przypadek jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć sytuacji swoją interwencją.  
Fay chrząknął niepewnie, po czym tylko spuścił głowę.  
- Przepraszam – mruknął pod nosem.  
Kurogane jęknął w myślach. Był zły na maga, a teraz zaczął być zły również na siebie. Nie chciał doprowadzić czarodzieja do tego stanu. Fay siedział niepewny, nie wiedząc co zrobił, że ninja był na niego wściekły , a smutek i poczucie winy wprost z niego emanowały. I za co, do diaska przepraszał? Za to, że im pomaga, że dzięki niemu mają gdzie spać i co jeść? Patrząc na jego skurczone ramiona i spuszczoną głowę Kurogane miał ochotę uderzyć czołem o stół. Nie lubił, kiedy mag się smucił, a tym bardziej przez niego.  
- A co wy takie miny macie?  
Yuuko pojawiła się przy stole rozpraszając trochę napiętą atmosferę. Wróżka nie była pijana, jak zakładał Kurogane, ale jej lśniące oczy i przesadna wesołość wskazywały, że zdążyła już zakosztować uroków tego miasta. W ręku trzymała trzy obficie wyposażone reklamówki.  
Fay uniósł głowę, by na nią spojrzeć. Kurogane niemal zaklął widząc wyraz jego oczu. „Niech przestanie być on taki zraniony, do licha" pomyślał. „Uśmiechnij się kretynie w końcu."  
Mag, zupełnie jakby znając jego myśli uśmiechnął się do Yuuko, ale to wykrzywienie ust było wyprane w jakiejkolwiek wesołości.  
Ichihara również zauważyła smutek Faya. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Kurogane, a ninji nie spodobał się wyrzut, jaki w nich zobaczył.  
Yuuko usiadła z głośnych westchnięciem na krześle obok Faya i wyjęła z siatki zakorkowaną butelkę.  
- Trzeba wam poprawić humor– powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem i o dziwno, Kurogane nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

***

- Miau…  
Słysząc miauknięcie Kurogane podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się próbując zlokalizować jego źródło. Popatrzył na Yuuko, która spała z odchyloną do tyłu głową i otwartymi ustami, później na Syaorana również śpiącego, ale z głową ułożoną na blacie stołu. W końcu wzrok ninji padł na maga, który wciąż był przytomny i właśnie dolewał wina do kieliszka.  
- Miau… - powtórzył Fay nieco płaczliwym tonem.  
„Czyli to nie dziki zwierz" Kurogane nieco uspokojony, że nie ma żadnego zagrożenia ponownie oparł głowę na łokciu i zamknął oczy. Jednak zaraz je otworzył, gdy przez szumienie w głowie udało mu się poskładać myśli.  
- Co robisz? – spytał, ponownie patrząc na Faya. Ten oderwał wzrok od trzymanego w dłoni kieliszka i przyjrzał się z zainteresowaniem ninji.  
- Miau?  
Kurogane przetarł twarz nie będąc pewnym, czy aby na pewno już się obudził. Wciąż znajdowali się w ogródku restauracji, chociaż ilość klientów znacznie się zmniejszyła. Słońce zaczęło chować się za horyzontem uświadamiając wojownikowi, na jak długi czas urwał mu się film.  
- Powinniśmy znaleźć jakiś hotel – wymamrotał walcząc z mdłościami. Cholera, maga upominał, a sam nie był lepszy!  
- Miau! – zgodził się z nim Fay, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.  
Kurogane trącił ręką śpiącą Yuuko.  
- Wstawaj – powiedział, ale ona tylko odepchnęła jego dłoń nie otwierając oczu.  
- Miau, miau, miau! – Fay zaczął śpiewać piosenkę o dość ubogim, zdaniem ninji, tekście i przyglądał się jego poczynaniom z zainteresowaniem.  
Ninja wstał ze swojego miejsca i w miarę równym krokiem podszedł do wróżki.  
- Rusz się – ponownie trącił ją w ramię. – Idziemy do hotelu.  
Yuuko mruknęła coś niezrozumiale i otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na ninję, potem na Syaorana i Faya, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
- A co tutaj robi wojownik z Nihon, chłopiec z Clow i czarodziej z Celes? – spytała pijackim głosem.  
- Upijają się wraz z tobą – odpowiedział zirytowany Kurogane.  
- Miau – wtrącił swoje Fay i ponownie napełnił kieliszek. Kurogane widząc to wyciągnął rękę wyrywając magowi butelkę.  
- Tobie już wystarczy – oznajmił. Mag wyglądał, jakby chciał się kłócić, ale ostatecznie spuścił głowę przytakując.  
„Do diaska, jeszcze mu nie przeszło" pomyślał ninja, ale nie odezwał się więcej. Trącił ręką Syaorana budząc go. Chłopiec nie tyle zasnął przez alkohol, co z nudów czekając, aż oni odzyskają siły.  
Yuuko podniosła się odsuwając głośni krzesło.  
- Kocham to miasto! – oznajmiła głośno, na co kilku klientów odpowiedziało jej zadowolonym uśmiechem.  
- Jak każdy! – zawołał jakiś mężczyzna, po czym czknął i spadł z krzesła.  
- Wiesz, gdzie jest tu hotel? – spytał Kurogane ignorując pijane otoczenie. Wróżka przytaknęła. Zgarnęła swoje siatki i żwawym krokiem zaczęła prowadzić ich do hotelu. Syaoran szedł przy niej, a ninja nieco z tyłu gotów w każdej chwili złapać maga, którego krok był zbliżony do slalomu.  
- Za dużo wypiłeś – skomentował Kurogane. Był zirytowany stanem maga, ale również szumieniem w swojej głowie.  
- Miau – odpowiedział Fay w zupełności się z nim zgadzając.

***

Kurogane obudził hałas dobiegający z łazienki. Otworzył oczy i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit cierpliwie czekając, aż świat przestanie wokół niego wirować. Niestety nie przestał nawet po kilku minutach, ale przynajmniej nieco zwolnił. Wojownik podniósł się powoli, ignorując tępy ból głowy. Czuł nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach więc rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wody, ale z rozczarowaniem stwierdził, że nigdzie nie ma żadnej butelki. Zastanowił się nawet, czy w tym mieście w ogóle istnieje coś innego do picia niż alkohol i miał nadzieję, że tak, gdyż na samą myśl o kolejnym wysokoprocentowym napoju zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
W łazience coś spadło z głośnym łoskotem i Kurogane usłyszał ciche mamrotanie Faya, gdy schylał się, by to podnieść.  
Kiedy wczoraj dotarli do hotelu nie było wiele wolnych miejsc. Miasto miało sporo turystów, czemu trudno było się dziwić biorąc pod uwagę, z czego ono słynęło. Mimo to udało im się dostać pokoje; Yuuko i Syaoran jednoosobowe, on z Fayem podwójny. Co prawda, recepcjonista również dla nich miał osobne pokoje, jednak Kurogane wolał zostać z magiem, by mieć go na oku. Smutnego i nie do końca trzeźwego czarodzieja lepiej było nie zostawiać samego.  
Niewiele rozmawiali, kiedy szykowali się do spania. Fay unikając patrzenia na Kurogane poszedł do łazienki, umył się szybko, po czym runął na swoje łóżko z cichym westchnięciem. Kurogane zasnął zaraz po nim, zapadając w niespokojny sen wywołany gniewem i poczuciem winy.  
Mag znów coś zwalił i jęknął głośno użalając się na ból głowy, gdy musiał się ponownie schylić.  
Kurogane podszedł do łazienki, której drzwi były szeroko otwarte i ukazywały Faya masującego swoją obolałą głowę. Czarodziej zauważył jego obecność i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
- Nie chciałem cię obudzić, Kurorin – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. Ninja pokręcił głową dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma o czym mówić. Fay patrzył na niego uważnie z niepewnym uśmiechem na ustach. Między nimi zaległa niekomfortowa cisza, spowodowana wczorajszym zachowaniem wojownika.  
Kurogane przeczesał palcami włosy i wszedł do łazienki wyciągając z dłoni maga pudełko z tabletkami.  
- Mnie też się przydadzą – odpowiedział na pytający jego wzrok.  
- Ha! Kuro-tan też ma kaca! – zawołał zachwycony Fay, po czym jęknął łapiąc się za głowę – Auć!  
- Nie wykonuj zbyt gwałtownych ruchów w tym stanie – upomniał go Kurogane. Jego ton był zwykły dający Fayowi do zrozumienia, że o wczorajszym zajściu powinni już zapomnieć. Nadal był zły na maga za jego kłamstwo, ale nie potrafił się dłużej na niego gniewać, a już na pewno nie po tym, gdy zobaczył, jaki miało to na niego wpływ.  
Fay uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą. Napełnił trzymaną w ręce szklankę wodą i podał ją ninji.  
- Myślałem, że też będzie z alkoholem – skomentował Kurogane, kiedy popił tabletki. Fay zaśmiał się cicho.  
Między nimi zapadło milczenie, ale tym razem nie towarzyszyło mu skrępowanie, ani niepewność. Mag przysiadł na wannie spokojnie czekając, aż tabletki zaczną działać, a Kurogane oparty o ścianę zaczął myć zęby.  
- Na dole jest stołówka – powiedział, gdy skończył. Wytarł twarz o ręcznik, po czym spojrzał na przysypiającego maga. – Możemy tam zjeść śniadanie.  
- Dobrze, Kuro-tan! – Fay poderwał się na nogi energicznie najwidoczniej pozbywszy się już bólu głowy. – Wezmę pieniądze – oznajmił i skierował się do wyjścia, ale Kurogane złapał go za łokieć zmuszając do zatrzymania się. Czarodziej rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, które pogłębiło się jeszcze bardziej, gdy ujrzał niepewną minę ninji.  
- Odnośnie wczoraj... – zaczął wojownik nie puszczając jego ręki. – Ja... bo wtedy... – plątał się niezdarnie i westchnął zirytowany na swój ograniczony zasób słów. Do diaska, przepraszanie nie leżało w jego naturze!  
- Nie szkodzi, Kurorin – Fay zakończył jego męki domyślając się, co chce powiedzieć. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie niekomfortowe, kiedy ktoś obcy płaci za twoje rachunki. Więc nie ma, o czym mówić.  
„Jest o czym!" zaprotestował w myślach Kurogane. Powiedział wczoraj za dużo i chciał to teraz odkręcić, bo widok zranionych oczu Faya utkwił mu w pamięci i nie chciał odejść.  
Ten wzrok... Kurogane był pewien, że już kiedyś widział oczy o takim wyrazie, tak samo smutne i zagubione. Jednak nieważne, jak bardzo się starał nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie kiedy, gdzie i do kogo należało to pozbawione jakiejkolwiek nadziei spojrzenie.  
- Po prostu, zapomnijmy o tym – dodał Fay widząc wciąż pełną winy twarz wojownika. – Zgoda, Kurowanko?  
Kurogane skinął głową z ulgą, że mag już się nie gniewa, ale wciąż nie do końca pozbywszy się poczucia winy. Poza tym, cały czas próbował skojarzyć twarz o tych smutnych oczach, ale za każdym razem gdy wyobrażał sobie znajome, zranione spojrzenie widział maga i żadna inna osoba nie zdołała przebić się przez ten obraz. A musiał być to ktoś inny! Kurogane był pewien, że spotkał tę osobę nim poznał maga, jednak uparcie jego pamięć pozostawała obojętna na jego wysiłki. Westchnął zrezygnowany i odwrócił się do Faya.  
- To cztery sylaby – mruknął. – Powiedziałeś, że nazywasz mnie tymi durnymi przezwiskami, żeby było krócej, więc? – popatrzył na maga pytająco nie siląc się już na złość wiedząc, że Fay i tak nie ustąpi ze swoimi głupimi imionami.  
- Tak ładniej brzmi – odpowiedział czarodziej uśmiechając się szeroko. – Chodźmy na to śniadanie, Kuro-puu, bo głodny jestem!  
Wyszli z pokoju i skierowali się na dół, gdzie obok recepcji znajdowała się stołówka. O tej porze nie było w niej wielu ludzi. Dwie młode kobiety piły kawę, jakiś starszy mężczyzna usypiał nad swoją kromką, a kilkoro mężczyzn właśnie zajmowało miejsca przy najdalej położonym stoliku. Prócz nich, jeszcze jednak osoba była obecna. Syaoran siedział przy stole koło ściany i ze znudzeniem bawił się serwetką tworząc z niej łódkę.  
- Dzień dobry, Syaoran! – Fay opadł na siedzenia obok niego z nierozłącznym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Kurogane skinął głową na powitanie sadowiąc się naprzeciwko chłopca.  
- A wiedźma gdzie? - spytał zadowolony z braku jej irytującej obecności.  
- Za twoimi plecami! – Yuuko, która w tym momencie przybyła klepnęła go z rozmachem w ramię i usiadła obok niego. – To, co jemy? Głodna jestem!

***

Kończyli posiłek, kiedy to się stało. Syaoran już wstawał, by wrócić do swojego pokoju, Yuuko przeżuwała ostatni kęs kanapki, a Kurogane wycierał serwetką usta.  
Byli najedzeni, zadowoleni i gotowi ruszyć w dalszą drogę. Ninja właśnie mówił chłopcu, o której ma czekać przed wejściem, gdy głośny trzask przerwał mu wypowiedź.  
Trzy pary oczu momentalnie zwróciły się na Faya, który jeszcze przed chwilą kończył swoją herbatę, a teraz miał zakrwawioną dłoń z wbitymi w nią kawałkami szkła.  
Mag zdawał się zupełnie nie zauważać krwi spływającej mu z ręki na podłogę, ani bałaganu jakiego narobił ściskając mocno filiżankę i tłukąc ją na drobne kawałki.  
- Fay? – Yuuko przyjrzała mu się uważnie, a potem podążyła za jego wzrokiem tak samo, jak zrobili to Kurogane i Syaoran.  
Fay wpatrywał się w pokojówkę, która jeszcze przed chwilą czyściła stoły, a teraz zmierzała w ich kierunku, by usunąć szkło z podłogi przy stopach maga.  
Kurogane zmrużył oczy zastanawiając się, co takiego niezwykłego było w tej pokojówce, że wywołało taką reakcję u czarodzieja. Owszem, dziewczyna była ładna, wręcz śliczna, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by wpatrywać się w nią, jak sroka w gnat, tłuc naczynia i ignorować cały świat.  
- Magu – upomniał go ostro, ale Fay nawet go nie usłyszał wciąż wpatrując się bez mrugnięcia w nadchodzącą dziewczynę. Gdy pokojówka była już przy sąsiednim stoliku i wyraźnie mogli ujrzeć jej rysy oczy Faya rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, a usta uchyliły nieznacznie i twarz maga zastygła w wyrazie szoku.  
Kurogane zaklął w myślach uświadamiając sobie, że to nie uroda dziewczyny tak przykuła uwagę czarodzieja, a co innego, chociaż ninja nie wiedział co. Obawiał się, że Fay znowu dostał ataku tak, jak wtedy, gdy zobaczył ten przeklęty wieniec na stacji.  
- Nic się panu nie stało? – pokojówka wreszcie stanęła przy nich i przyjrzała się Fayowi z uwagą. Dostrzegając dłoń maga wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk. – Pana dłoń! Trzeba ją opatrzyć!  
Miała szczerą, dobroduszną twarz i łagodny głos. Wyjęła z kieszeni chusteczkę i chwyciła rękę maga chcąc otrzeć ją z krwi. Skupiona na opatrywaniu rany nie zauważyła z jaką gorliwością wpatrywał się w nią Fay. Dopiero, gdy mag zdrową ręką chwycił dziewczynę za fartuch podniosła zaskoczona głowę. Chciała się cofnąć, ale czarodziej nie pozwolił jej się oddalić.  
- Chii – wyszeptał ledwo dosłyszalnie, a w jego szeroko otwartych oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
Kurogane, Syaoran i Yuuko przenosili spojrzenia z Faya na pokojówkę nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje. Dziewczyna, która do tej pory zdawała się być wystraszona zachowaniem Faya, usłyszawszy jego słowa pochyliła się nad nim patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Pan Yuui?

***

Potrącił niechcący klienta, ale nawet nie zatrzymał się, by przeprosić. Zignorował gniewne słowa mężczyzny za swoimi plecami i wpadł na stołówkę niemal przewracając stojący mu na drodze stolik.  
Kiedy wczoraj wręczał klucze nowym gościom hotelu nie podejrzewał, że będą z nimi jakieś problemy. Czwórka przyjaciół, choć nie do końca trzeźwa sprawiała miłe wrażenie i Hideki pomyślał, że to przyjemne odmiana widzieć ludzi, którzy nie potrzebowali pomocy, by dostać się do swojego pokoju. Nie spodziewał się, że okażą się oni tacy sami, jak większość klientów.  
Biedna Chii, w ogóle nie miała spokoju! Kiedy dostali pracę w hotelu byli tacy szczęśliwi! Cieszyli się, że rozpoczynają nowe, wspólne życie! Widzieli świat poprzez pryzmat różowych okularów, ale niestety życie dość szybko i brutalnie sprowadziło ich na ziemię.  
To miasto nie było rajem, choć wielu ludzi za takie je uważało. Mieszkańcy byli zepsuci, zapomnieli o wszelkich wartościach, a o jakości ich dnia stanowiła ilość alkoholu w kieliszku. Turyści przybywali tu z jednego tylko powodu, pili bez umiaru, stawali się agresywni, a Chii musiała znosić ich głupie, niegrzeczne zaczepki.  
Hideki starał się, jak mógł, by ją chronić. Niestety Chii, jako jedyna młoda pokojówka w hotelu, w dodatku śliczna i bezbronna skupiała na sobie dużą uwagę, o którą wcale nie zabiegała i której zupełnie nie chciała.  
I teraz ci nowi goście… Ledwo dzień się zaczął, a Chii już nie miała spokoju. Hideki, który ze stanowiska w recepcji miał świetny widok na stołówkę, kiedy zobaczył, jak ten blondyn chwyta Chii za rękę nie zastanawiając się, opuścił swoje miejsce pracy i ruszył na pomoc dziewczynie. Co prawda, pewnie nie skończy się to dla niego dobrze (może sam blondyn jakoś wybitnie mocno zbudowany nie jest, ale jego kolega już tak), ale nie będzie się bezczynnie przyglądał, jak ktoś dokucza Chii!  
- Zostaw ją! – zawołał lekko zdyszanym głosem, kiedy w końcu dobiegł do ich stolika. Dość nieelegancko wyrwał Chii z uchwytu blondyna, który zaskoczony w ogóle nie zareagował.  
Może, gdyby Hideki nie był tak zdenerwowany zauważyłby, że nieznajomy nie wpatrywał się w dziewczynę w sposób, jaki robili to inni zaczepiający ją mężczyźni, a jego dłoń lekko tylko trzymała Chii, dlatego bez żadnego problemu był w stanie strącić ją z dziewczyny.  
- Chii, w porządku? – zapytał patrząc zmartwiony na pokojówkę. Widząc wyraz jej twarzy poczuł, jak coś w jego żołądku ściska się mocno. Chii miała szeroko otwarte oczy, pełne niedowierzania i łez. – Co jej zrobiłeś?! – zapytał gniewnie odwracając się w stronę nieznajomego.  
- Hideki, to nie tak! – Chii chwyciła go za rękę i zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. – To jest… to jest pan Yuui! - oznajmiła niespodziewanie.  
- Co? – Hideki przeniósł szybko spojrzenie z powrotem na blondyna i dopiero teraz spostrzegł jego wciąż zszokowany wyraz twarzy, na którym nie było ani śladu świadczącego o jego złych intencjach. Poza tym, jego towarzysze również nie wyglądali podejrzanie, tylko tak jak on, byli całkowicie zaskoczeni.  
- Pan Yuui? – powtórzył cicho lokując wzrok ponownie na blondynie. Fay zamrugał kilka razy wyrywając się z transu, w jaki zdawał się wpaść.  
- Nie jestem Yuuim – odezwał się cicho – tylko jego bratem.  
Chii wydała z siebie ciche, zawiedzione westchnięcie, ale wzruszenie nadal pozostało widoczne na jej twarzy.  
- Czyli pan to Fay? – zapytała.  
Mag spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.  
- Pan Yuui dużo o panu opowiadał – wyjaśniła pokojówka. – Cieszę się, że spotkałam kogoś, kto go zna! – dziewczyna zawołała uszczęśliwiona i zarzuciła Fayowi ręce na szyję ściskając go mocno.  
- Chii… - szepnął zaskoczony mag, a Kurogane zdołał zobaczyć, że w jego niebieskich oczach ponownie zbierają się łzy.  
- A co z panem Yuuim? – zapytała dziewczyna wypuszczając czarodzieja z objęć. – Jest też w tym mieście?  
Fay przygryzł wargę i zakłopotany odwrócił wzrok. Kurogane obserwował w ciszy, jak walczy ze łzami nie chcąc rozklejać się przy tylu ludziach. Mag zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko, a kiedy je ponownie otworzył wszystkie emocje przestały być w nich czytelne.  
- Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałaś? – zapytał. Chociaż jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji Kurogane usłyszał w jego głosie cichą nutę nadziei.  
Pokojówka przyłożyła palec do ust w zamyśleniu.  
- Ponad osiemdziesiąt lat temu – odparła wreszcie.  
- Jesteś długowieczna? – spytał Kurogane przypatrując się dziewczynie ciekawie.  
- Nie – odpowiedziała, na co wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem. Jak to możliwe, że żyła tyle lat, a wyglądała tak młodo?! – To wszystko dzięki panu Yuui… - wyjaśniła. – Jak on się czuje? Jest tutaj? – spytała ponownie, zwracając na Faya pełne nadziei oczy.  
Mag spojrzał smutno na dziewczynę.  
- On… nie żyje – powiedział cicho.  
Chii zastygła w bezruchu. Patrzyła na Faya nierozumiejącym wzrokiem, jakby nagle zaczął mówić w obcym, nieznanym jej języku. Czekała, aż mag coś powie, sprostuje, ale on uparcie milczał spoglądając na nią smutnymi oczyma.  
I Chii zrozumiała, że nie kłamał. Poczuła łzy w oczach, których nawet nie usiłowała ukryć. Czuła, jak Hideki obejmuje ją i ociera mokre policzki.  
- A…ale jak? – spytała drżącym głosem. – Kiedy?  
Fay westchnął przeczesując placami włosy.  
- Myślałem, że ty mi to powiesz – odpowiedział bezradnie.  
Siedział lekko zgarbiony, w palcach obwijał kosmyki włosów chcąc zająć czymś drżące ręce. Był tak samo roztrzęsiony, jak Chii tylko odrobinę lepiej to ukrywał. Ale z każdą chwilą trudniej mu było kontrolować własne emocje.  
Czyjaś dłoń spoczęła mu na ramieniu i Fay odwrócił głowę napotykając nieruchome spojrzenie Kurogane. Mag uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie w dziwny sposób czując się dużo lepiej.  
- Opowiedz mi o tym, jak poznałaś mojego brata – poprosił patrząc ponownie na pokojówkę. – Ostatni raz widziałem go, gdy obaj byliśmy dziećmi. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jaki był, gdy dorósł.  
Kurogane spojrzał na Faya uważnie. Czyli mag przez wiele lat nie widział swojego brata. Ciekawe, czy gdyby zapytał go o powód, dostałby odpowiedź. Szczerą odpowiedź...  
- Wszystko panu opowiem! – zapewniła gorliwie Chii. Nie płakała już, choć wciąż można było usłyszeć w jej głosie głęboki żal. – Popołudniu kończę pracę!  
- Jak będziesz miała czas przyjdź do naszego pokoju – powiedział mag. – Numer 103.  
Kiedy zbierali się do wyjścia ze stołówki, Kurogane złapał Syaorana za rękę dając mu do zrozumienia, by nie podążał za magiem, który najprawdopodobniej potrzebował teraz odrobiny spokoju. Fay poszedł więc do pokoju sam nawet nie zauważając braku towarzyszy.


	9. Historia Chii

_Chcę umrzeć._  
W powietrzu unosił się zapach spalonego drewna. Ktoś krzyczał, jakieś dziecko płakało, a gdzieś w pobliżu słychać było wystraszone szczekanie psa. I ciche granie pozytywki.  
Przypomniała sobie małą dziewczynkę w baletkach stojącą na czubkach palców. Ręce unosiła do góry i kręciła się dookoła własnej osi w rytm spokojnej muzyki.  
Wydawało jej się, że widzi siostrę stojącą w niebieskiej sukience, z włosami splecionymi w długi warkocz.  
- Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się prezent. Wszystkiego najlepszego, siostrzyczko!  
_Freya? Gdzie jesteś? Freya?!_  
Inny obraz pojawił się w jej myślach; ogień, dym i upadająca na ziemię Freya. Uchylone usta rozpaczliwie próbujące złapać oddech i te duże oczy, z których powoli ulatywało życie.  
_Freya… Freya nie! Nie zostawiaj mnie siostrzyczko!_  
Ktoś coś do niej mówił, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć słów. Próbowała otworzyć oczy, jednak nie była w stanie.  
Pozytywka grała dalej. Jej łagodne dźwięki wydobywały się gdzieś spod gruzów i były tak nierealne, niepasujące do tego, co właśnie się działo, że być może były tylko wytworem jej wyobraźni.  
_Czy ja jeszcze żyję? Mamo? Tato? Freya?_  
Chciała płakać, ale nie dała rady. A może płakała, tylko nie była tego świadoma. Jedyne, co czuła, to ból. Złamane po upadku kości, spalona od ognia skóra… Jak to strasznie bolało…  
_Chcę umrzeć_  
- Słyszysz mnie? Czy panienka mnie słyszy?  
- Niemożliwe, żeby przeżyła. Spadła z trzeciego piętra! Poza tym, widzieliście ją? Ona się paliła, była cała w ogniu! Nie żyje, tak jak cała reszta!  
- Co za nieszczęście, co za nieszczęście… Taka wspaniała rodzina… Co za nieszczęście…  
- Mamo, a dlaczego ta pani nie ma włosów?  
- Kochanie! Nie patrz!  
- Dlaczego skóra tej pani jest taka brzydka? Co się tej pani stało? Czemu tak śmierdzi?  
- Proszę zabrać stąd dziecko! Niech nie patrzy!  
- Co za nieszczęście… cała rodzina nie żyje…  
_Mamo… mamo chodź do mnie… Ja nie chcę być sama. Boję się. Tato, tatku, gdzie jesteś? Freya…_  
- Uciekła na dach. Paliła się. Musiało ją tak boleć, że skoczyła.  
- Biedactwo…  
_Niech przestanie boleć! Nie mogę wytrzymać. Chcę umrzeć. Niech to już się skończy!_  
- Proszę mnie przepuścić!  
- Co pan robi? Proszę jej nie dotykać! Nie widzi pan, jak ona wygląda?  
- Słyszysz mnie? Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Ktoś przy niej przyklęknął. Mężczyzna przemawiający łagodnym, przyjaznym tonem:  
- Ona żyje.  
- Co młodzieniec mówi? Niemożliwe!  
- Oddycha. I jest przytomna.  
- Przytomna?! O matko! Niech ją ktoś dobije! Żeby się nie męczyła!  
- Trzeba się nią zaopiekować.  
- Zaopiekować?! Trzeba zakończyć jej męki!  
- Mogę sprawić, że nie umrze.  
_Nie umrze? Nie! Ja chcę umrzeć! Proszę, pozwól mi umrzeć! Ja nie chcę tego bólu!_  
- Takie życie to będzie udręka! Proszę zobaczyć, jak ona wygląda! Jej twarz! Ręce, nogi… Nie, ona powinna umrzeć!  
- Słyszysz mnie?  
_Boję się._  
- Nie bój się.  
_Chcę, by przestało boleć…_  
- Zaraz przestanie._  
Pan mnie słyszy?_  
Czuła dotyk. Gdzieś pośród tego bólu mogła wyczuć delikatne muśnięcia. Dłonie, które zabierały ból. Już nie piekło, ramię nie pulsowało, twarz nie paliła. Czy ona umierała? Czy wreszcie to wszystko się skończy?  
- Nie umrzesz. Wyleczę cię.  
_Nie! Ja nie chcę żyć! Jestem cała poparzona! Mój wygląd będzie odstraszał ludzi! Proszę pozwolić mi umrzeć!_  
- Niestety, nie mogę na to pozwolić. Jesteś taka młoda. Masz całe życie przed sobą.  
_Nie! Nie chcę takiego życia!_  
- Cii… spokojnie. Będzie dobrze. Zaufaj mi.  
Elda mu zaufała.

***

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, przywitała ją ciemność. Zamrugała i potrząsnęła głową, ale nie udało jej się pozbyć ciemnej mgły przed oczami. Była zdezorientowana i przestraszona. Usiłowała przypomnieć sobie, co się wydarzyło i zaraz tego pożałowała, kiedy zobaczyła w głowie obrazy: pożar, przerażoną twarz matki i ojca oraz puste oczy Freyi. Szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem i nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać łez.  
- Obudziłaś się już.  
Ktoś siedział obok niej. Chociaż nic nie widziała, wiedziała, kto to jest. Znała już ten głos, łagodny ton, który w jakiś magiczny sposób ukoił jej ból.  
- Gdzie ja jestem? Kim pan jest? – jej słowa były ledwo słyszalne. Gardło miała wysuszone i mówienie sprawiało jej trudność.  
- Jesteś w szpitalu – nieznajomy dotknął jej policzka i starł delikatnie łzy. Kiedy odsuwał rękę, Elda mimowolnie przechyliła głowę, nie chcąc, by ta dłoń opuściła jej twarz. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i ponownie położył dłoń na jej policzku, delikatnie go gładząc. Dotyk nieznajomego przynosił ulgę, jego skóra zdawała się emanować ciepłem, które w niezwykły sposób relaksowało, zabierało ból i zmęczenie.  
- Kim pan jest? – powtórzyła szeptem.  
- Jestem Yuui – odpowiedział. – Yuui D. Flourite. Miło mi cię poznać – nie mogła ujrzeć twarzy nieznajomego, ale była pewna, że się uśmiechnął.  
- Jestem Elda… Mihara – kiedy wypowiedziała swoje nazwisko, przed oczami od razu stanęli jej rodzice. Szloch ponownie wstrząsnął jej ciałem. – Nie… - jęknęła. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć… oni wszyscy nie żyją…  
Nie czuła wstydu, że płacze przy kompletnie obcej osobie. Ból, jaki odczuwała, był zbyt wielki. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że jej rodzina, wszyscy, których tak bardzo kochała, nie żyją, że jej radosne życie zupełnie nagle przestało istnieć.  
Yuui położył dłonie na jej ramionach i podniósł ją, obejmując mocno. Nic nie mówił, nie próbował pocieszać jej w jakikolwiek sposób, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że żadne słowa nie zmniejszą bólu, jaki teraz odczuwała.  
Elda nie wiedziała, jak długo płakała z twarzą ukrytą w ramieniu nieznajomego człowieka. Oderwała się od niego dopiero wtedy, gdy już nie miała siły płakać, albo po prostu nie miała więcej łez.  
- Dziękuję – wymamrotała z powrotem opadając na poduszki. Yuui ponownie starł łzy z jej policzka.  
- Wiem, że bardzo cierpisz – powiedział smutnym głosem. – Ale czas leczy rany.  
- Nie wiem, czy moje zostaną kiedykolwiek uleczone – odparła.  
Nieznajomy nie odpowiedział. Głaskał ją tylko po głowie czekając, aż się trochę uspokoi.  
- Dlaczego nie widzę? – spytała w końcu Elda. – Straciłam rodzinę i jeszcze oślepłam? Chociaż, może to i lepiej – dodał po chwili namysłu. – Nie wiem, czy zniosłabym widok swojego odbicia…  
- Twoje odbicie jest piękne – odpowiedział Yuui. – Jesteś śliczna i przekonasz się o tym, kiedy odzyskasz wzrok.  
- O czym pan mówi? Pamiętam doskonale, jak palił mnie ogień. Skoczyłam, by jak najszybciej umrzeć, żeby wreszcie ten koszmar się skończył. A pan mnie ocalił, wbrew mojej woli!  
Dłoń na jej głowie znieruchomiała, po czym przeniosła się na jej brodę, unosząc ją lekko do góry.  
- Wiem, że masz do mnie żal – powiedział Yuui. – Jednak nie mogłem spełnić twojej prośby i pozwolić ci umrzeć, wiedząc, że jestem w stanie ci pomóc. Jesteś młoda, czeka cię wspaniałe życie.  
- Jakie życie? – powtórzyła Elda bezradnie. – Bez domu, bez rodziny, oszpecona…  
- Już ci mówiłem, że nie jesteś oszpecona – przerwał jej Yuui. Chwycił jej dłoń i dotknął nią jej policzka. – Czujesz? – spytał. – Gładka skóra bez żadnej skazy.  
Rzeczywiście. Elda dotknęła swojej twarzy, ramion i nóg. Nigdzie nie wyczuwała blizn. Co więcej, nie czuła żadnego bólu, a przecież powinna być cała poparzona, mieć połamane kości!  
- Jak to możliwe? – szepnęła niedowierzająco. – Jak pan to zrobił, kim pan jest?  
- Magiem. Potrafię leczyć magią – wyjaśnił Yuui. – Uleczyłem twoje kości i ciało. Jednak nie widziałem cię wcześniej i nie wiedziałem, jak wyglądałaś dlatego nadałem ci nowy wygląd.  
- Nowy wygląd? – powtórzyła Elda. Ponownie przejechała dłońmi po swoim ciele, tym razem wolniej, dokładnie je badając. Teraz wyczuwała, że jej wargi zdają się być pełniejsze, włosy dłuższe… - Jak teraz wyglądam?  
- Jesteś piękną dziewczyną – odpowiedział Yuui. – Najpiękniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem – głos maga był dziwnie smutny, ale Elda nie była w wstanie odgadnąć tego przyczyny. – Wiem, że możesz mieć do mnie pretensje, że teraz wyglądasz inaczej, ale musiałem działać szybko. Nie miałem czasu zagłębiać się w twoje wspomnienia, by odkryć, jak wyglądałaś.  
- Nie jestem zła – odpowiedziała Elda, czując lekkie oszołomienie. Sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazła była całkowicie surrealistyczna. Ostatnie wydarzenia były tak nierzeczywiste, że dziewczynie wydawało się, że po prostu śpi i zaraz się obudzi; zobaczy roześmianą siostrę, mamę szykującą śniadanie oraz golącego się z łazience tatę, jak zwykle spóźnionego do pracy.  
- Straciłam wszystko – kontynuowała po chwili ciszy. – Teraz moje życie całkowicie się zmieni, dlatego to nawet lepiej, że i mój wygląd jest teraz inny.  
- Jestem pewien, że twoje życie będzie wspaniałe – szepnął Yuui. – Życzę ci tego z całego serca.  
- Dziękuję – powiedziała Elda po raz pierwszy od chwili wypadku, czując nadzieję, że wszystko może się jeszcze ułożyć.  
- O wzrok też nie musisz się martwić - mówił dalej mag, ponownie gładząc dziewczynę po policzku. - Sporządzam eliksir, który sprawi, że znów będziesz mogła widzieć. Jednak minie jeszcze kilka dni, nim będzie gotowy.  
- Jak ja się panu odwdzięczę? - spytała Elda. Zupełnie obcy człowiek tyle dla niej zrobił…  
- Po prostu bądź szczęśliwa. To mi wystarczy.

***

Kilka następnych dni upłynęły Eldzie podobnie. Yuui przychodził do niej tak często, jak tylko mógł, a prócz niego odwiedzali ją przyjaciele. Oferowali jej pomoc i wsparcie oraz składali kondolencje. Komentowali też nowy wygląd Eldy. Ich glosy były pełne zachwytu i dziewczyna uwierzyła, że Yuui naprawdę obdarzył ją niesamowitą urodą. Jednak, kiedy nikt przy niej nie był, a leżąc w łóżku Elda nie mogła niczym się zająć, powracały wspomnienia. Nie potrafiła wypędzić z pamięci twarzy siostry: oczu, z których powoli ulatywało życie, szeroko otwartych ust rozpaczliwie próbujących złapać oddech. Freya udusiła się dymem, a Elda nie dała rady jej pomóc. Gdyby tylko zdążyła dotrzeć na dach wcześniej, gdyby klapa się nie zacięła, Freya być może zdążyłaby się wydostać. Gdyby nawet utknęła później na dachu razem z nią… Może obie teraz by żyły ocalone przez maga? Dziewczyna skryła twarz w dłoniach, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od płaczu. Tak bardzo tęskniła za rodzicami i siostrą. Świadomość, że zginęli odczuwając ogromny ból dodatkowo pogłębiała jej rozpacz. I jeszcze te natrętne myśli, że gdyby zachowała się inaczej, gdyby była szybsza, gdyby obudziła się w porę oni wszyscy, być może, nadal by żyli.  
- Przestań tak myśleć - głos Yuui'ego rozległ się od strony wejścia. - To, co się wydarzyło było nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem i nic nie mogłaś na to poradzić. Nie zadręczaj się, bo nie jesteś niczemu winna.  
- Przepraszam - odpowiedziała pospiesznie ocierając łzy. Nie zdziwiło jej, że mag zna jej myśli. Zresztą już wcześniej, zaraz po upadku, potrafił odczytać, co działo się w jej głowie. - Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczę…  
Yuui westchnął cicho. Elda usłyszała pospieszne kroki, po czym materac, na którym leżała ugiął się pod ciężarem maga. Jego dłoń spoczęła na jej policzku. Był to gest czułości, jaki nabył ilekroć próbował ją pocieszyć. Elda lubiła jego dotyk. Działał na nią znacznie lepiej niż wszystkie lekarstwa, które podawali jej lekarze.  
- Wiem, jaki to ból, gdy jest się oddzielonym od osób, które się kocha - powiedział mag, a smutek w jego głosie był tak ogromny, że Elda machinalnie wyciągnęła ręce i objęła go, chcąc w jakiś sposób pocieszyć maga. Yuui odetchnął głęboko i odwzajemnił uścisk opierając brodę o jej ramię.  
- Straciłeś kogoś? - zapytała czule, gładząc go po głowie tak samo, jak robił on, kiedy ją pocieszał. Miał krótkie, przyjemne w dotyku włosy. Eldę ciekawiło, jakiego były koloru. Zastanawiała się również, jak wygląda Yuui. Nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy w końcu eliksir będzie gotowy i odzyska wzrok.  
- Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział mag. Smutek w jego głosie nie znikał i Elda nie mogła tego znieść. Ten człowiek był tak dobry, nie powinien cierpieć, nie zasługiwał na to.  
- Kto to był? - spytała cicho.  
- Mój brat i nasza mama oraz dziadek - powiedział mag. - Żyją, i mam nadzieję, że są szczęśliwi. Tylko tak bardzo mi ich brakuje, a wątpię bym kiedykolwiek ich jeszcze zobaczył.  
- Dlaczego? - Elda nie rozumiała, dlaczego mieliby się nie spotkać. - Skoro oni żyją, dlaczego do nich nie pójdziesz? Nie wiesz, gdzie są?  
Yuui nie odpowiadał przez chwilę. Chociaż nie mogła go widzieć, Elda była pewna, że na jego twarzy widoczne jest teraz cierpienie. Tak bardzo chciałaby mu pomóc, odwdzięczyć się za to, co dla niej zrobił!  
- To nie jest takie proste - odpowiedział w końcu mag.  
- Pokłóciliście się? - dopytywała dalej, kiedy Yuui niczego więcej nie dodał. - Jeżeli tak, to niezależnie, kto miał rację, idź do nich i pogódźcie się. Ja straciłam rodzinę, ty ją ciągle masz więc zapomnij o urazach, nim będzie za późno!  
- Eldo - mag przytulił ją mocno. - Chciałbym, aby to było takie łatwe.  
- Nie rozumiem - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Skoro nie pokłóciliście się, wiesz gdzie są twoi bliscy, co stoi na przeszkodzie byście mogli się spotkać?  
Yuui zesztywniał. Elda wyraźnie wyczuwała jego napięcie. Nie wiedząc, co zrobić by go pocieszyć, objęła go mocniej. Siedzieli tak w ciszy przez do momentu, gdy do sali wszedł lekarz. Mag odsunął się od niej i delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku.  
- Odpoczywaj - powiedział. - Wciąż jeszcze jesteś osłabiona. Odwiedzę cię później.  
Opuścił pokój, nim zdążyła go zatrzymać. Miała wrażenie, że celowo wykorzystał obecność lekarza, by wyjść i porzucić temat, który nieprzemyślanie zaczął. Elda chciała mu pomóc, poznać jego troski i udzielić wsparcia. Jednak Yuui więcej już do tego tematu nie wrócił.

***

- Jutro wyjeżdżam.  
- Słucham? - Elda poderwała się gwałtownie wyciągając przed siebie rękę chcąc dotknąć maga. Yuui złapał jej dłoń i delikatnie pogładził.  
- I tak zostałem tutaj dłużej niż planowałem - powiedział cicho. - Czas, bym ruszał dalej.  
- Ale dokąd? Gdzie? - Elda nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. - Niech mnie pan nie zostawia samej!  
Usłyszała ciche westchnienie, po czym Yuui objął ją delikatnie.  
- Nie jesteś sama - powiedział. - Masz przecież przyjaciół, którzy obiecali się tobą zaopiekować.  
- Ale… - zaczęła Elda, po czym urwała na moment, by zapanować nad rozdrganym głosem. - Tak bardzo chciałam pana zobaczyć…  
Chciała ujrzeć jego twarz, oczy, uśmiech. Poza tym, w ciągu tych paru dni Yuui stał się dla niej niezwykle ważną osobą, nie wyobrażała sobie, że może tak po prostu odejść. Nie mogła stracić kolejnej bliskiej osoby!  
- Nie płacz - mag pocałował ją w czoło. - Nie zostaniesz sama. A ja zawsze będę o tobie myślał.  
- Dlaczego pan odchodzi? - spytała.  
Na moment zaległa cisza. Yuui siedział nieruchomo, przytulając ją i głaszcząc po głowie. W końcu westchnął ciężko i odezwał się:  
- Muszę. Tylko przejeżdżałem przez to miasto, kiedy znalazłem ciebie. Postanowiłem cię wyleczyć, a teraz nic ci już nie zagraża, a ja muszę kontynuować swoją podróż.  
- Dokąd? Niech pan mnie weźmie ze sobą! - Elda ścisnęła kurczowo koszulę maga. - Niech mnie pan nie zostawia!  
- Elda… - głos Yuui'ego był smutny i Elda miała wyrzuty, że to z jej powodu, ale była zbyt zrozpaczona, by temu zaradzić. - Nie mogę cię ze sobą zabrać.  
- Dlaczego? - wyszeptała.  
- Po prostu nie mogę - Yuui przytulił ją mocniej. - Przy mnie nie byłabyś szczęśliwa. A tutaj masz przyjaciół, spotkasz kogoś, kogo pokochasz, będziesz mieć wspaniałe życie.  
Elda jakoś nie potrafiła sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie miała nadziei na to, że jej życie ponownie będzie radosne, a ból, który odczuwa od dnia wypadku, przestanie kiedykolwiek jej towarzyszyć. Jednak przy magu to wszystko było znacznie łatwiejsze do zniesienia. Yuui zdołał wypełnić pustkę po utracie rodziny. Jego troska i czułość sprawiły, że Elda znów czuła się kochana, a samotność nie była tak bardzo doskwierająca. A teraz Yuui chce odejść…  
- Wiem, że to egoistyczne z mojej strony prosić pana, by pan tu został ze mną - powiedziała cicho wciąż ściskając mocno koszulę maga nie chcąc, by się odsunął. - Tyle pan dla mnie zrobił… Jednak wciąż proszę, by pan mnie nie opuszczał.  
Yuui odsunął się od niej i choć nie mogła go zobaczyć, wyobrażała sobie, że spogląda na nią poważnie, ze smutnym wyrazem oczu.  
- Wybacz mi, ale nie mogę.  
Nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć mag wstał i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

- Opowiadał mi pan o swoim bracie - powiedziała Elda, gdy Yuui przyszedł się pożegnać.  
- Owszem - odpowiedział mag z wahaniem, nie wiedząc, do czego zmierza.  
- Mówił pan, że z waszej dwójki on był lepszym magiem, ale za to pan potrafi leczyć, a pan Fay nie posiada tej umiejętności.  
- Zgadza się - Yuui przytaknął. Elda czuła na sobie jego badawczy wzrok.  
- Mówił pan też, że brat nauczył pana kilka zaklęć - drążyła dalej. - I opowiadał mi pan o tym zaklęciu, które powoduje, że ludzie zapadają w głęboki sen.  
- Do czego zmierzasz? - Yuui przysiadł na jej łóżku i odruchowo chwycił ją za rękę.  
- Chcę, by zesłał pan na mnie długi, przyjemny sen - powiedziała w końcu. - Wiem, że czas leczy rany, ale teraz nie mam sił, by zmierzyć się z tym, co mnie spotkało. Nie wiem, czy sen mi pomoże, ale to jest jedyne rozwiązanie, które stanowi dla mnie jakąkolwiek nadzieję.  
Zapanowało pełne napięcia milczenie. Elda wiedziała, że mag patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem. Niemal widziała, jak marszczy czoło w głębokim zamyśleniu. Sama była zdenerwowana, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Ściskała mocno kciuki, by mag zgodził się na jej prośbę. Jeżeli zostanie pozbawiona jego towarzystwa, nie poradzi sobie. Brak domu, brak bliskich, nowy wygląd. Jej życie całkowicie się zmieniło, a ona nie była na tyle silna, by stawić temu czoła. Jeszcze nie teraz.  
- Prosisz mnie o bardzo wiele - odezwał się w końcu Yuui. - Byłem obecny, kiedy mój brat rzucał to zaklęcie, ale to nie oznacza, że je umiem. Poza tym, Fay uśpił kota, który umierał. Nie chcieliśmy, by bardzo cierpiał, dlatego swoje ostatnie godziny miał spędzić spokojnie śpiąc. Fay nie rzucił tego zaklęcia na człowieka, tym bardziej ja nie powinienem tego robić. Co więcej, nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, jak długo będziesz spać. Może minąć wiele lat!  
- Ale sen przecież ma właściwości lecznicze - upierała się Elda. - Ten typ magii będzie bliski temu, w którym pan się specjalizuje. Wierzę, że się panu uda! I nie przeszkadza mi, że zasnę na długi czas. Z tego, co mi pan opowiadał, podczas tego zaklęcia ludzie się nie starzeją, dlatego nie stracę nic ze swojego życia. Proszę… - dodała po chwili ciszy.  
Yuui westchnął i wstał z łóżka. Dziewczyna słyszała, jak chodzi po pokoju zapewne bijąc się z myślami. Po kilkunastu minutach, które Eldzie wydawały się wiecznością, mag ponownie westchnął i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.  
- Dobrze - odpowiedział wreszcie. Elda krzyknęła radośnie i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. - Ale muszę załatwić jeszcze kilka spraw - powiedział mag, odsuwając ją delikatnie od siebie. - Muszę przypomnieć sobie to zaklęcie, by niczego nie pomylić. Poza tym, nie możesz wiecznie zajmować szpitalnego łóżka.  
- Racja - odpowiedziała Elda. - O tym nie pomyślałam…  
- Nic się nie martw - Yuui poczochrał czule jej włosy. - Wszystkim się zajmę.  
Mag wyszedł z pokoju, a Elda uświadomiła sobie, że po raz kolejny opóźniła jego wyjazd.

***

Została przeniesiona na niższe piętro. Z tego, co powiedział jej pan Yuui, znajdowali się tu pacjenci pogrążeni w śpiączce. Mag zdołał w jakiś sposób przekonać lekarza, by pozwolił jej tu zostać. Co więcej, doktor zobowiązał się nikomu nie zdradzać, co się stanie z Eldą. Jedynie kilka osób zostało wtajemniczonych w przedsięwzięcie, na wypadek, gdyby sen Eldy potrwał dłużej niż praca w szpitalu zaangażowanych ludzi.  
- Jak eliksir będzie gotowy do podania, otrzymasz go w formie kroplówki - poinformował ją Yuui, kiedy była gotowa do przyjęcia zaklęcia. - Gdy się obudzisz, będziesz już wszystko widzieć.  
- Dziękuję - szepnęła, nie mogąc mówić głośniej, gdyż wzruszenie ścisnęło jej gardło.  
- A więc wszystko gotowe - powiedział mag. - Czas na zaklęcie.  
- Proszę zaczekać! - zawołała, gdy nagle coś przyszło jej do głowy. - Kiedy się obudzę, wszystko się zmieni. Ja będę nowym człowiekiem, a kto wie, co zmieni się na świecie podczas mojego snu. Będę mieć nowy wygląd, nowe życie… chcę też mieć nowe imię.  
Nie była w stanie zobaczyć twarzy maga, ale była pewna, że pojawił się na niej ciepły uśmiech.  
- Jak więc chcesz mieć na imię? - spytał Yuui, przysiadając na krześle koło jej łóżka.  
- Chcę, aby to pan mi je nadał - przyznała. - Jest pan dla mnie, jak ojciec. To jest ostatnia rzecz, o którą pana proszę.  
- Elda… - w głosie maga wyczuwalne było wzruszenie. - Myślałem, że masz do mnie uraz za to, że nie pozwoliłem ci umrzeć…  
- Oczywiście, że nie! - zaprzeczyła gwałtownie dziewczyna. - Jestem panu wdzięczna! Kocham pana z całego serca za wszystko, co pan dla mnie zrobił! I zaczynam wierzyć, że moje życie będzie naprawdę wspaniałe. Jednak potrzebuję tego zaklęcia, by nabrać sił… - dodała po chwili. - Mam nadzieję, że mnie pan rozumie.  
- Rozumiem - odpowiedział Yuui. Pocałował ją w czoło. Był to gest czułości, który bardzo u niego polubiła. - W takim razie chciałbym, abyś miała na imię Chii.  
- Chii - powtórzyła Elda. - Podoba mi się - dodała z uśmiechem. - A nazwisko?  
- Nazwisko otrzymasz od osoby, którą pokochasz - odpowiedział Yuui. - Wierzę, że spotkasz na swojej drodze kogoś niezwykłego.  
- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Dziękuję za wszystko. Zawsze będę miała pana w sercu i mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mogła pana znów spotkać i wreszcie zobaczyć.  
- Też mam taką nadzieję, Chii - Yuui pomógł jej usadowić się wygodnie na łóżku. - A teraz śpij - powiedział tym swoim spokojnym, łagodnym tonem. Chii poczuła ogarniające ją ciepło. Nagle zrobiła się niezwykle senna. Powieki jej opadły, a ciało zrelaksowało. Czuła, że zasypia.  
- Do widzenia - zdążyła wyszeptać, nim zaklęcie zawładnęło jej umysłem i ciałem.  
- Do widzenia - usłyszała jeszcze cichą odpowiedź. - Niech ci się śnią przyjemne sny, Chii.  
Chii pogrążyła się w długim, wspaniałym śnie.


	10. Most we mgle

To już siedemdziesiąta ósma minuta. Kurogane zaczynał się irytować. Doprawdy, jak długo można siedzieć bez ruchu i patrzeć w jeden punkt na szybie?!  
Kiedy Chii skończyła opowiadać o sobie, Fay próbował wydobyć z niej jeszcze jakieś informacje dotyczące brata, ale dziewczyna niczego więcej nie wiedziała. Również ona usiłowała wypytać maga o różne rzeczy związane z Yuuim. Jednak Fay, będąc sobą, odpowiedział coś niewiele związanego z tematem, uśmiechając się przy tym niewinnie i nieszczerze. Zrozumiawszy, że obaj bracia Flourite są strasznie uparci, Chii odpuściła i ciągnąc swojego chłopaka za rękę opuściła pokój, tłumacząc się nadmiarem obowiązków. Yuuko i Syaoran chwilę później również wyszli, chcąc ponownie zakosztować uroków miasta albo po prostu dać magowi czas, by przetrawił wszystko, czego dowiedział się od pokojówki. Kurogane także postanowił uszanować jego prywatność. Narzucił płaszcz i wymknął się cichcem z pokoju, chociaż równie dobrze mógł to zrobić głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Fay był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nie zauważyłby nawet stada słoni przechodzącego przez pokój i trąbiącego tuż nad jego uchem.  
Ninja zszedł do baru, gdzie wysączył drinka w towarzystwie nietypowo milczącej Yuuko. Gdy wrócił do pokoju zastał maga w tej samej pozycji, co go zostawił: siedzącego na swoim łóżku z podkulonymi nogami i patrzącego z nikłym zainteresowaniem przez okno.  
Fay nawet nie odwrócił głowy, kiedy wszedł, ani wtedy, gdy z głośnym westchnięciem opadł na poduszki. Kurogane zaczął się niepokoić, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Poszedł do łazienki się przebrać, po czym położył się do łóżka, skąd spod półprzymkniętych powiek uważnie obserwował maga.  
- Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tak siedzieć? - nie wytrzymał w końcu i zwrócił mu uwagę.  
Fay potrząsnął głową wyrywając się z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na ninję zaskoczony.  
- Przeszkadzam ci, Kurorin?  
- Denerwujesz mnie – odparł ninja, jednocześnie próbując uciszyć głos w swojej głowie bredzący coś o zmartwieniu.  
- Och – skwitował Fay, po czym dodał. – Czyli nawet nic nie robiąc działam ci na nerwy?  
- Ty non stop działasz mi na nerwy – odparował Kurogane.  
- Cieszę się, że nie jestem ci obojętny! – nim Kurogane zdążył zareagować, materac, na którym leżał ugiął się pod ciężarem maga, a Fay otoczył rękami jego szyję, wciskając twarz ninji w swoje ramię.  
- Co ty, u licha, wyprawiasz?! – zawołał, kiedy udało mu się odepchnąć maga.  
- Działam ci na nerwy – czarodziej wyszczerzył się głupio, a w jego oczach błysnęło rozbawienie, co sprawiło, że Kurogane opuścił rękę, którą zamierzał strącić denerwującego maga z łóżka.  
- Ph – prychnął jedynie i nie siląc się na żaden większy komentarz, przewrócił się na plecy, zakładając jedną rękę za głowę, drugą poprawiając zwalony przez Faya koc.  
Mag widząc, że Kurogane zrezygnował z próby zrzucenia go na podłogę przeciągnął się, po czym opadł z cichym westchnięciem na łóżko, kładąc głowę na poduszce obok ninji.  
Długo leżeli w ciszy, zrelaksowani i może odrobinę zdziwieni bliskością, która wcale ich nie krępowała. Włosy Faya łaskotały policzek Kurogane, a jego dłoń tylko o milimetry oddalona była od ręki ninji.  
- Brakuje ci go?  
Kurogane w końcu przerwał milczenie zadając pytanie, które bardziej było stwierdzeniem faktu. Nie wiedział, czemu zaczyna temat, który wyraźnie jest dla maga trudny. Jednak, z jakichś nie do końca jasnych dla niego przyczyn, chciał dowiedzieć się o nim więcej, zobaczyć na jego twarzy prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech.  
- Bardzo – odpowiedział Fay smutnym głosem - Nie widziałem go od tylu lat, a wciąż za nim tęsknię.  
Kurogane rozumiał cierpienie maga. Sam do tej pory nie pogodził się do końca ze śmiercią swoich rodziców. Miał ciepłą, kochającą się rodzinę, która nagle, jednego dnia przestała istnieć. Mimo, że był już dorosły nieraz zastanawiał się, jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby to tragiczne wydarzenie sprzed kilku lat nie miało miejsca.  
- Yuui był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem - głos Faya wyrwał go z rozmyślań. - Znacznie spokojniejszym ode mnie – kontynuował. – Widzisz Kuro-tan, z nas dwóch to Yuui był tym bardziej odpowiedzialnym. Ja wpadałem w tarapaty, z których on musiał mnie wyciągać, czasami razem ze mną ponosząc karę. Zawsze mogłem na niego liczyć. – Mag urwał na moment, zanurzony we wspomnieniach. – Był skłonny do wielu poświęceń dla mnie, co w końcu przypłacił życiem - dodał szeptem.  
Kurogane odwrócił głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Fay nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Wciąż wpatrywał się nieruchomym wzrokiem w sufit, a ninja mimo ciemności panujących w pokoju, zdołał ujrzeć łzy na jego twarzy.  
- Magu… - zaczął, ale zaraz urwał nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Fay drżącymi dłońmi przetarł oczy.  
- Przepraszam, Kurorin – uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. – Nieczęsto zdarza mi się tak otwierać przy innych. - Ninja zauważył rumieniec zażenowania na jego policzkach.  
- W porządku – powiedział. – To nic złego okazywać emocje. Nie powinno się tłumić w sobie uczuć.  
- Ja… - Fay wreszcie spojrzał na niego. – Nie przywykłem do tego.  
- Wiem – Kurogane odruchowo wyciągnął dłoń i starł łzę z kącika oka maga. W innych okolicznościach byłby zszokowany swoim zachowaniem i zniesmaczony tonem swojego głosu – dziwnie miękkim i czułym, ale teraz, mając przy sobie Faya, po raz pierwszy tak szczerego i otwartego, nie potrafił przejąć się swoim zachowaniem.  
- Dziękuję, Kurotan – szepnął czarodziej, uśmiechając się lekko. Kurogane poczuł dziwny ucisk w sercu.  
Był to bardzo mały, bardzo szczery uśmiech.

***

- Wejść.  
Touya nawet nie odwrócił głowy spodziewając się, że to jedna z pokojówek przyniosła kolejną dawkę lekarstwa, którą za dwie godziny mieli podać Sakurze.  
- Wasza Wysokość.  
Dopiero na dźwięk dawno nie słyszanego głosu poderwał się z krzesła, patrząc ze zdumieniem, ale i radością na przybysza.  
- Dr Rondart! - zawołał. - Nareszcie!  
Młody nauczyciel ukłonił się, po czym spojrzał na nieprzytomną dziewczynę.  
- Widzę, że księżniczce się nie polepszyło - zauważył z żalem.  
Touya przeczesał palcami włosy patrząc na swoją siostrę zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.  
- Co gorsza, jej stan się pogorszył - powiedział.  
Rondart zmarszczył brwi i poprawił palcem okulary zsuwające mu się z nosa.  
- Pogarsza? - powtórzył. - Myślałem, że podany jej eliksir tylko wywołał śpiączkę…  
- Też tak myśleliśmy - zgodził się z nim król. - Jednak wraz z upływającym czasem zaczęła słabnąc. Zrobiła się blada, jej ciało zimne… - Touya wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. - Myślałem, że ją straciłem.  
Kyle odgarnął włosy z czoła nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu ze smutkiem w oczach.  
- Wygląda tak samo, jak w dniu, w którym opuściłem Clow - rzekł.  
- To dzięki magowi - Touya zacisnął mocniej dłonie na myśl o Yukito, ale na twarzy udało mu się zachować obojętny wyraz. - Sporządził lekarstwo, które dodało jej sił.  
- Dobrze, że Yukito jest pod ręką - powiedział Kyle. - Zawsze dbał o księżniczkę.  
- Już nie - mruknął Touya, ale zrobił to tak cicho, że mężczyzna nie mógł go usłyszeć. Potrzasnął głowa i dodał głośniej. - Na ciebie również mogła liczyć, doktorze. Byłeś jej mentorem i przyjacielem. Dziękuję ci za twoje oddanie i lojalność wobec księżniczki.  
Dr Rondart uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
- Ależ, Wasza Wysokość, kiedy zostałem wybrany na nauczyciela księżniczki, był to dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt. - Chwycił bladą dłoń Sakury i złożył na niej pocałunek. - To niesamowita osoba, o ogromnym, szczerym sercu. Nie da się jej nie kochać.  
Touya uśmiechnął się. Jego siostra była uwielbiana przez ludzi w królestwie, co zawsze go cieszyło. Nawet teraz, mimo że od tylu tygodni pozostawała nieprzytomna, mieszkańcy Clow nie tracili nadziei. Ich wiara w wyzdrowienie księżniczki dodawała sił także i jemu.  
- Mam nadzieję, że już nigdzie nie musisz wyjeżdżać, doktorze - odezwał się, patrząc z uśmiechem, jak Kyle głaszcze Sakurze po włosach. - Twoja obecność może będzie miała na jej stan pozytywny wpływ - dodał z nadzieją.  
- Już nigdzie nie wyjadę - obiecał mężczyzna. - Przepraszam, że musiałem opuścić zamek zaraz po tym, jak księżniczka zapadła w śpiączkę. Niestety, jej choroba i moje prywatne problemy pokryły się w czasie. Jednakże, już wróciłem i chętnie będę dotrzymywał mojej księżniczce towarzystwa.  
- Bardzo mnie to cieszy - Touya nie krył ulgi, słysząc słowa mężczyzny. - Jestem przekonany, że Sakura wie, że przy niej jesteś i czuwasz.  
Kyle uśmiechnął się do króla, ale smutek był widoczny w jego oczach.  
- A co z Syaoranem? - zapytał. - Jakieś wieści od niego czy udało mu się znaleźć lekarstwo?  
Touya zamrugał, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na mężczyznę. O wyprawie Syaorana wiedzieli tylko on i Yukito.  
- Widziałem go, jak opuszcza Clow - wyjaśnił Kyle, widząc zdziwienie na twarzy króla. - Znam go na tyle, że wiem, iż nigdy nie opuściłby księżniczki będącej w takim stanie. Chyba, żeby po to, aby jej pomóc.  
- Masz rację - przyznał król. - Powinienem się domyśleć, że to dostrzeżesz. W końcu spędzałeś z Sakurą wiele godzin, ucząc ją i jak nikt inny nie wiesz, ile razy ten chłopak próbował skraść ją chociaż na kilka minut w przerwie między zajęciami.  
- Jest w nią bardzo zapatrzony - zgodził się z nim Kyle. - Jakieś wieści od niego?  
- Niestety, żadnych - król wyjrzał przez okno, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć w oddali wracającego Syaorana. - Nie ma go już tylu dni. Zaczynam wątpić, czy kiedykolwiek wróci.  
- Wróci - powiedział Rondart. - Za bardzo mu zależy na księżniczce, by się poddać. - Brzydki grymas wykrzywił jego usta, ale zaraz zastąpił go smutny uśmiech. - A znaleziono już sprawcę? Oczywiście, jeżeli nie jest to tajemnica…  
Touya potrząsnął głową.  
- Moi ludzie niczego nie odkryli. - Oderwał się od okna i ponownie usiadł na krześle koło siostry. - Początkowo podejrzenia padły na kucharki, bo to w końcu one miały najlepszą okazję, by dosypać czegoś do posiłku Sakury, ale prawda jest taka, że te kobiety chętnie same wypiłyby truciznę, byle tylko zaoszczędzić Sakurze cierpień.  
- Czyli żadnych poszlak? - spytał Kyle.  
Touya westchnął.  
- Żadnych.

***

Fay był w drodze do kawiarni na dole, gdzie miał zamiar kupić coś do jedzenia, kiedy usłyszał płacz. Dochodził z męskiej łazienki na korytarzu i na pewno należał do kobiety. Zawahał się tylko przez chwilę, po czym pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka znajdując Chii skuloną na podłodze.  
- Chii, co się stało? - klęknął przy niej i troskliwym ruchem starł łzy z jej policzków.  
- Przepraszam, nie chciałam, aby ktoś zobaczył mnie w tym stanie - powiedziała pospiesznie. Była roztrzęsiona, nie potrafiła opanować drżenia. - Miałam tu posprzątać a zamiast tego… - dziewczyna nie dokończyła tylko z cichym szlochem wtuliła się w Faya. Mag objął ją delikatnie.  
- Ktoś cię skrzywdził? - spytał dostrzegając sińce na ręce pokojówki.  
- Ciągle mnie zaczepiają - przyznała nie patrząc na maga. - Wiedzą, że Hideki zawsze mnie obroni, ale teraz szef wysłał go z jakimiś sprawunkami i wróci późno, a oni to wiedzą i wykorzystują. A szef - pociągnęła nosem - on nie ma nic przeciwko temu, a nawet powiedział mi, że nie powinnam ich odpychać, bo to są klienci i… i dobrze płacą, a… a za moje usługi to… to - głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa i z cichym jękiem jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w Faya, ściskając jego koszulę kurczowo, jakby bała się, że ktoś zaraz przyjdzie i odciągnie ją od maga.  
Fay gładził Chii uspokajająco po głowie, ale z trudem powstrzymywał ręce od drżenia. Miał ochotę zbiec na dół i roznieść wszystkich znajdujących się tam mężczyzn. Czuł kotłującą się w nim magię i tylko ogromna samokontrola sprawiła, że szyby w oknach oraz lustra w łazience wciąż były w jednym kawałku.  
- Nie chcę tam wracać - szepnęła Chii.  
- Nie martw się - Fay pocałował ją w czubek głowy. - Hideki musiał wyjść, ale wciąż masz przy sobie przyjaciół.  
Chii spojrzała na niego i mimo smutku, jaki odczuwała pozwoliła sobie na mały, wdzięczny uśmiech.

***

Obsługiwanie klientów przebiegało bez zakłóceń do momentu, gdy do kawiarni wtoczyła się trójka mężczyzn. Podtrzymując się nawzajem udało im się dotaszczyć do najbliższego stołu. Jeszcze nim zdążyli opaść na krzesła krzyknęli po piwo, dwa dla każdego. Chii spojrzała na nich niechętnie, ale zrealizowała zamówienie. Kiedy stawiała kufle na stole, poczuła dłoń na swoich plecach, która powoli i drażniąco zsuwała się niżej.  
- Co robisz wieczorem, kochanie? - Właściciel dłoni spojrzał na nią z głupkowatym uśmiechem.  
- To nie jest pańska sprawa - odpowiedziała, odsuwając się. Nie uszła nawet dwóch kroków, gdy inny mężczyzna złapał ją za nadgarstek.  
- Ależ to jest nasza sprawa - powiedział obserwując ją uważnie, chcąc dostrzec jej reakcję na jego kolejne słowa. - Dogadaliśmy się z szefem.  
Chii zadrżała. Próbowała oswobodzić rękę, ale nie dała rady. Uchwyt mężczyzny był tak silny, że na pewno pozostawi po sobie ślad.  
- Ja tu tylko sprzątam i pomagam obsługiwać klientów - już wypowiadając te słowa wiedziała, że popełniła błąd, a śmiech przy stole tylko to potwierdził.  
- To nas obsłużysz, w nocy - odezwał się trzeci z mężczyzn, po czym cała trojka wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.  
- Zaraz ja was obsłużę i będzie to ostatnia usługa, jaką doświadczycie w życiu.  
Przez rechot mężczyzn przebił się głośny, poirytowany i pełen groźby głos.  
- Kuro-kun! - zawołała z ulgą Chii na widok ninji. Kurogane przyjrzał się jej badawczo, zamrugał, po czym chwycił ją za łokieć i ustawił za sobą odgradzając ją w ten sposób od trójki natrętów.  
- Słuchaj no, koleś - jeden z nich podniósł się z krzesła podtrzymując się stołu, by nie upaść. - Możesz sobie być twardy i w ogóle, ale nas jest trzech.  
Coś grzmotnęło, rozległ się głośny jęk i mężczyzna opadł z powrotem na krzesło nieprzytomny. To zdało się ocucić pozostałą dwójkę.  
- Po co te nerwy? - dwaj pijacy spojrzeli ze strachem na Kurogane. - Możemy się podzielić. Dziś ty, my jutro.  
Słowa, które w założeniu miały uspokoić Kurogane, zadziałały na niego, jak płachta na byka. Ninja poczerwieniał ze złości, zacisnął dłonie w pięści i postąpił krok do przodu, ale nim zdążył zadać cios Chii złapała go za łokieć i szepnęła do ucha:  
- Szef się zbliża. Chodźmy stąd!  
Kurogane już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć, że to nie jego szef i chętnie nauczy go szacunku dla kobiet, ale widząc zaciętą minę dziewczyny skapitulował i pozwolił zaciągnąć się na schody, stamtąd na piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego i maga pokój.  
Korytarz był pusty, z czego Kurogane chętnie skorzystał. Złapał Chii za łokieć i przyszpił ją do ściany w mało delikatny sposób.  
- Co to ma znaczyć? - syknął, gdy dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco i ze zdziwieniem.  
- Ciągle jestem tu zaczepiana, a teraz nie ma Hidekiego i szef postanowił to wykorzystać i… - zaczęła się szybko tłumaczyć.  
- Nie o tym mówię - przerwał jej Kurogane, ale pokojówka i jemu wpadła w słowo.  
- Idzie tu!  
Kurogane kątem oka dostrzegł grubą sylwetkę mężczyzny zmierzajacego w ich kierunku.  
- Będzie chciał zaciągnąć mnie z powrotem na dół! - Chii zadrżała na samą myśl. - Szybko, zrób coś!  
- Zaraz mu przywalę, jak się przybliży - obiecał Kurogane.  
- Nie! To tylko wywoła niepotrzebne zamieszanie! - Chii przygryzła wargę skupiając się i próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie. - Udawaj, że jesteś jednym z nich.  
- Których?  
- Tych, co chcieli… - dziewczyna poruszyła znacząco ręką czerwieniąc się przy tym. - Szefa obchodzi jedynie duża kwota. Nieważne, że tamtym obiecał pierwszym.  
Kurogane spojrzał na nią niepewnie, ale widząc, że mężczyzna jest coraz bliżej powziął decyzję i pochylił się likwidując niewielki dystans między sobą a Chii. Dziewczyna wydała zaskoczony odgłos, gdy ciepłe wargi dotknęły jej ust, ale szybko odwzajemniła pocałunek. Zamknęła oczy i otoczyła rękami szyję ninji przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej, a reszta świata przestała dla niej istnieć. Nie widziała więc, jak szef przystanął niezdecydowany, spróbował zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, lecz w końcu zawrócił, mamrocząc coś, że zapłatę odbierze jutro.  
Ramiona wojownika obejmowały ją mocno, za co była wdzięczna, bo wątpiła, by była w stanie ustać na własnych nogach. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, gdy brakło im oddechu. Przez chwilę przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu, zarumienieni i bez tchu. W końcu na twarzy Chii pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.  
- Miałam na myśli, byś z nim porozmawiał, zaoferował jakąś sumę, ale chyba w ten sposób też go przekonaliśmy.  
Kurogane mruknął coś niezrozumiale, ale widząc Chii uśmiechającą się tym irytującym, choć teraz nieco zmienionym uśmiechem, szybko przeszedł z zakłopotania w złość.  
- Nie dokończyliśmy rozmowy - syknął i tym razem nie chcąc ryzykować, by ktoś im przeszkodził pociągnął pokojówkę do pokoju. Kiedy zamknął za nimi drzwi ponownie przyszpilił dziewczynę do ściany, opierając ręce po obu stronach jej głowy.  
- Mogę wiedzieć, co ci odbiło, magu?!  
Chii spojrzała na niego zaskoczona i przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby chciała się kłócić, ale w końcu westchnęła jedynie i przyjrzała mu się ciekawie.  
- Co mnie zdradziło?  
- Jesteś jedyną osobą, która nazywa mnie w ten kretyński sposób - odpowiedział Kurogane. - Kiedy się zjawiłem na dole nazwałeś mnie Kuro - tu się zawahał. - Kuro - spróbował ponownie i wreszcie z obrzydzeniem na twarzy dodał - kun.  
Widząc jego minę, Fay nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się.  
- Starałem się wczuć w rolę, a od razu mnie przejrzałeś! - zawołał. - A tak w ogóle - dodał z figlarnym uśmieszkiem - Kuro-tan świetnie całuje!  
Kurogane wydał z siebie cichy, nieartykułowany odgłos, a na jego policzki znów wpłynął rumieniec.  
- Zapomnij. O tym. Wydarzeniu - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Fay przyłożył dłoń do ust i znów uśmiechnął się tym swoim drażniącym uśmiechem, który nawet wykonany przez twarz Chii, irytował ninję.  
- Trudno będzie zapomnieć o tym doznaniu - powiedział ciesząc się z miny ninji. - Musimy iść do Chii - zmienił nagle temat przybierając poważny ton. - Trzeba jej powiedzieć, by nie opuszczała dziś swojego pokoju. I w ogóle powinniśmy dotrzymać jej towarzystwa.  
Kurogane spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
- Wyjaśnisz mi, co tu się dzieje?! - ryknął. - I kiedy zamierzasz wrócić do swojego wyglądu?  
W odpowiedzi Fay podszedł do stołu i podniósł z niego szklankę z czymś, co wyglądało na wodę, ale pewnie nią nie było i wypił jej zawartość wypowiadając wcześniej kilka obcych słów. Nim Kurogane się spostrzegł znów miał przed sobą Faya - bladego i wyglądającego, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty, ale Faya.  
- Dobrze się czujesz?  
Mag otworzył okno i odetchnął głęboko.  
- Teraz znacznie lepiej - odpowiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem. - Wiesz Kuro-tan, przemiana jest trochę bardziej skomplikowana od iluzji.  
- Ty często przebierasz się za kobiety czy tylko ostatnio tak cię wzięło? - spytał Kurogane zaczepnie.  
- Wcześniej mi się nie zdarzyło - przyznał Fay z rozbawieniem. - Ale wcześniej nie chciałem się podobać pewnemu wojownikowi i się nie starałem - uśmiechnął się szerzej na widok rumieńca Kurogane.  
- Idiota - skomentował ten zakłopotany.  
Fay myślał nad tym, by coś dodać, ale w końcu zlitował się nad ninją.  
- Znalazłem dziś Chii płaczącą w łazience - zaczął odpowiadać na zadane mu wcześniej pytanie. - Przyznała mi, że klienci ją zaczepiają, a ostatnio pojawiła się trójka, która jest dużo bardziej nachalna od reszty. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by do nich znów poszła!  
- Lepiej było samemu znosić ich zaczepki? - Kurogane prychnął. - Trzeba było mi powiedzieć to bym z nimi porozmawiał - popatrzył tęsknie na swój miecz leżący na łóżku.  
- Może i bym ci powiedział, gdybyś nie wyszedł z Yuuko - odparował Fay. - Sam też mogłem użyć magii, ale nie chciałem się zdradzać. Nie wiadomo czy ci, co chcą zaatakować Syaorana nie kręcą się gdzieś w pobliżu - skrzywił się na samą myśl. - Zrobiłem to, co w danej chwili przyszło mi do głowy. Kazałem iść Chii do pokoju odpocząć i obiecałem zająć się resztą. Nie mogłem dopuścić, by kładli na niej swojej brudne łapy! - zawołał ze złością.  
Kurogane oparł się o ścianę i przyjrzał się uważnie magowi.  
- Dlaczego tak się nią przejmujesz? - spytał. Nie uważał, by zachowanie maga nie było słuszne. Znał go na tyle, że wiedział, że nigdy nie zostawi nikogo w potrzebie. Jednak pierwszy raz widział Faya tak rozzłoszczonego i musiał przyznać, że ten widok bardzo go dziwił. I może troszeczkę fascynował, bo mag rzadko pozwalał, by emocje przejęły nad nim kontrolę.  
- To chyba oczywiste? - Fay popatrzył na niego zaskoczony pytaniem. - Grupa mężczyzn prześladuję młodą dziewczynę, chce ją skrzywdzić i nikt nie jest chętny do pomocy! Oprócz Hidekiego, który obecnie jest poza hotelem. I ty się mnie pytasz, czemu się przejmuję? - dłonie Faya zacisnęły się w pięści, a Kurogane mógłby przysiąc, że stół obok niego zadrżał nieznacznie poruszony magią.  
- A nie jest tak, że czujesz się za nią odpowiedzialny? - spytał nie spuszczając wzroku z maga. - Twój brat uratował jej życie. Teraz Chii znów ma problem. Yuui na pewno chciałby jej szczęścia, więc ty czujesz potrzebę zadbania o to.  
Fay nie odpowiadał przez chwilę. Przygryzł wargę i wyjrzał przez okno oglądając krajobraz z nikłym zainteresowaniem.  
- Masz rację - przyznał wreszcie. Mówił teraz spokojniejszym tonem.  
- Jest coś jeszcze - drążył ninja. - Jak rozpoznałeś Chii? Kiedy tak spektakularnie stłukłeś szklankę na jej widok, gdy ją pierwszy raz zobaczyłeś… skąd wiedziałeś, kim ona jest? Nazwałeś ją po imieniu.  
Fay spojrzał na niego z uznaniem.  
- Nic nie ujdzie twojej uwadze, Kurorin - uśmiechnął się.  
Kurogane uniósł pytająco brew czekając na odpowiedź więc Fay kontynuował smutnym tonem.  
- Widzisz Kurowan, Yuui nie dał Chii przypadkowego wyglądu. Te oczy, usta, włosy, dłonie należały już do pewnej osoby. - W głosie maga słychać było tęsknotę. Wzrok miał nieobecny, zamyślony. - Nie mogę patrzeć, jak ta twarz wykrzywia się w smutku. Zbyt wiele razy widziałem ją cierpiącą, zbyt wiele rozpaczy… - urwał. - Po prostu chcę, aby Chii byłą szczęśliwa.  
Fay patrzył na niego zagubiony. Kurogane miał wrażenie, że ma przed sobą nie dorosłego człowieka, a dziecko, zlęknione, zrozpaczone i bezsilne. Na nowo przeżywające coś, co wydarzyło się dawno temu.  
- Skąd znałeś jej imię? I czyj wygląd Yuui nadał Chii? - spytał cicho Kurogane. Fay potrząsnął głową, próbując otrząsnąć się ze wspomnień. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał na ninję, był już sobą. Zapanował nad emocjami i pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech.  
- "Chii" było pierwszym słowem, jakiego się nauczyliśmy. I jakoś tak się nam spodobało, że już zawsze w ten sposób zwracaliśmy się do matki.

***

Hideki miał do siebie pretensje, że nie udało mu się zapewnić bezpieczeństwa Chii. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby stała jej się krzywda. Całe szczęście, że Fay i Kurogane byli na miejscu, w przeciwnym razie… Sama myśl o tym, co mogło się stać przyprawiała go o ciarki. Obiecał się nią zaopiekować, a tymczasem naraził ją na takie niebezpieczeństwo!  
Pierwszy raz ujrzał ją w szpitalu. Wszedł do sali z nikłym entuzjazmem wiedząc, że jest to jedna z wielu, jakie musi tego dnia posprzątać. Pamiętał zapach leków, maści i ciche pobrzękiwanie maszyn. I pamiętał, kiedy o mały włos serce mu nie stanęło, gdy zmywał podłogę przy jednym z łóżek, a ktoś nagle złapał go za nadgarstek.  
A potem zobaczył duże, przestraszone oczy, a zachrypnięty głos spytał go o rok.

_- Tyle lat - powiedziała dziewczyna, głosem wciąż słabym, dawno nieużywanym. Spojrzała na Hidekiego, który czuł się zagubiony i niepewny, chociaż to nie on obudził się właśnie z wieloletniej śpiączki.  
- Miałam piękne sny - szepnęła bardziej do siebie niż do niego. - Udało mu się to zaklęcie znakomicie…  
- Zaklęcie? - Hideki był zdezorientowany. Co mają zaklęcia do śpiączki? Uznał jednak, że dziewczyna cierpi na jakieś zaburzenia, w końcu z chorymi ludźmi nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ściągnął rękawiczki i ruszył w kierunku drzwi chcąc wezwać lekarza, ale nieznajoma powstrzymała go łapiąc za rękę._  
_- Wody - poprosiła patrząc na butelkę wystającą z jego kieszeni. Głos wciąż miała zachrypnięty i niewyraźny i widać było, że mówienie sprawia jej kłopot. Hideki wręczył jej butelkę. Przyglądał się jej z zainteresowaniem, gdy piła łapczywie, a krople wody spływały z kącików jej ust i po brodzie.  
Była niesamowicie piękna. Mimo poplątanych włosów i bladości przyciągała wzrok. Poza tym, jak na osobę, która pozostawała w bezruchu przez wiele lat zdawała się być dość sprawna.  
- To dzięki magii - wyjaśniła, gdy zapytał o to na głos. - Pan Yuui ostrzegł mnie, że mogę być nieco odrętwiała, ale nic poza tym. Kilka ćwiczeń i powinnam być całkiem spra… - urwała w połowie słowa i zamrugała z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Podniosła ręce do oczu wpatrując się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę. - Wzrok też mi wrócił, wszystko zadziałało - szepnęła wzruszonym tonem, a Hidekiego tym bardziej zaciekawiło, co wydarzyło się w jej przeszłości. - Możesz podać mi lustro? - poprosiła.  
Chłopak skinął w milczeniu głową i zdjął lustro zawieszone na ścianie. Wręczył je dziewczynie, która niemal wyrwała mu je z rąk.  
Długo studiowała swoje odbicie. Przejechała ręką po włosach, dotykała policzków, przyglądała się swoim dużym oczom. _  
_"Nic dziwnego" pomyślał Hideki. "Skoro była niewidoma, ciekawi ją własny wygląd. A nawet jeżeli wzrok straciła tuż przed zapadnięciem w śpiączkę to i tak leżąc tyle lat jej ciało się zmieniło."  
- Niesamowite - skomentowała dziewczyna. - Bez żadnego śladu, żadnej blizny, zupełnie inna.  
Hideki miał w głowie mnóstwo pytań dotyczących dziewczyny, ale wszystkie one ulotniły się z jego głowy, gdy usłyszał kolejne słowa, które do niego wypowiedziała.  
- Śniłam o pięknej krainie; spokojnej i radosnej. Ale nagle wyczułam czyjąś obecność. Ktoś się zbliżał. Wiedziałam, że niedługo nadejdziesz, a mój sen się skończy. Twoja obecność była coraz wyraźniejsza. I nagle znikąd pojawiły się drzwi. Czułam, że jak je otworzę mój sen się skończy i wrócę do życia, a ty będziesz już na mnie czekał.  
Hideki nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wpatrywał się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami zastanawiając się, czy aby przypadkiem sam nie śni jakiegoś wyjątkowo kuriozalnego snu.  
Dziewczyna widząc jego minę uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
- Jestem Chii - przedstawiła się. - Pozwól, że opowiem ci o sobie._

W ten sposób Hideki poznał Chii i jej historię. Spędzał z nią wiele czasu, gdy dochodziła do siebie po śpiączce i nawet nie zauważył kiedy stała się dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Nie miał w tym mieście rodziny, ani też przyjaciół, dlatego gdy Chii poprosiła, by stąd odeszli, bo to miejsce, mimo iż tak zmienione wciąż przypomina jej o domu, którego już nie posiadała, Hideki zgodził się bez wahania.  
Tylko nowe życie dalekie było od ich wspólnych wyobrażeń. Hideki dowiadując się o tragedii, jaka spotkała Chii obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby teraz dziewczyna była szczęśliwa. Tymczasem każdy dzień był tu dla niej zagrożeniem.  
"Do trzech razy sztuka" powiedział sobie w myślach. Po tym, jak Kurogane i Fay opowiedzieli mu, co się wydarzyło, gdy wrócił w nocy do pokoju, postanowił natychmiast zabrać stąd Chii nie zważając na to, że nie maja dokąd iść ani za co. Ale ich nowi przyjaciele zadbali o to.  
- Sorata i Arashi - powiedział Fay. - Poznaliśmy ich niedawno. To są wspaniali ludzie. Jestem pewien, że wam pomogą. Powiedzcie im, że my was przysłaliśmy.  
I tak stali teraz na przystanku czekając na pierwszy autobus, który zabierze ich z tego miasta. Wymknęli się z hotelu jeszcze przed świtem. Głównymi drzwiami, bez żadnych akrobacji przez okna, gdyż Hideki, jako recepcjonista miał klucze do każdych drzwi w budynku.  
Słońce powoli wschodziło. Chii wtulała się sennie w jego ramię, ale mimo zmęczenia widać było na jej twarzy zadowolenie na myśl, że będzie mogła uwolnić się od tego miejsca.  
- Naprawdę nie wiem, jak wam się odwdzięczyć. - Hideki zwrócił się do stojących obok przyjaciół.  
- Nie musisz się odwdzięczać - odpowiedział Fay. - Cieszymy się, że mogliśmy pomóc.  
Kurogane skinął głową, a Syaoran i Yuuko skopiowali jego ruch doskonale wiedząc, że oni najmniej przyczynili się do pomocy. Poprzedni dzień spędzili razem poza hotelem, gdyż Yuuko chciała kupić kilka swoich przysmaków, a Syaoran nie mając lepszego zajęcia poszedł z nią.  
- Najwyższa pora się pożegnać - powiedziała Ichihara widząc nadjeżdżający autobus.  
- Dokąd teraz jedziesz? - spytał jej Syaoran.  
- Dotrzymam trochę towarzystwa słodkiej dwójce - uśmiechnęła się do Hidekiego i Chii. - Ale wysiądę tam, gdzie wsiadałam ostatnio i wracam do pracy.  
- Pracy - prychnął Kurogane patrząc znaczącym wzrokiem na torbę, którą Yuuko matczynym gestem przyciskała do piersi. Zamek miała zepsuty, dlatego można było dostrzec masę butelek upchanych do środka.  
- Kiedyś docenisz mój fach - odpowiedziała mu z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. - No, to do zobaczenia niebawem! - zawołała, po czym zniknęła wewnątrz pojazdu.  
Hideki i Chii również zbierali się do odjazdu. Kiedy dziewczyna żegnała się z Fayem oczy jej się zaszkliły, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na łzy.  
- Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze zobaczymy - wymamrotała całując go w policzek.  
- Na pewno - odpowiedział mag przytulając ją czule. - Dbaj o nią - powiedział do Hidekiego, który skinął głową i delikatnie oderwał Chii od maga.  
- Nie pozwolę, by stała jej się krzywda - obiecał.  
Kurogane, Fay i Syaoran jeszcze długo stali na przystanku patrząc w ślad za odjeżdżającym autobusem.

***

Zabłądzili. Kurogane wydał z siebie długie, poirytowane westchnięcie, kiedy stanęli w lesie na rozstaju dróg kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, w którą stronę skręcić.  
- Jakieś pomysły? - mruknął zrezygnowany.  
Fay wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł na konarze wyciągając nogi, a Syaoran oklapł na ziemi obok niego.  
Szli już kilka godzin i powoli dopadało ich zmęczenie. Wyruszyli od razu po pożegnaniu Yuuko, Chii i Hidekiego. Nie robili postojów chcąc nadrobić czas utracony w mieście. Zrezygnowali też z głównej drogi, by nie trafić na nikogo polującego na Syaorana. I tak wylądowali w lesie, który zamiast się kończyć zdawał się powiększać z każdym ich krokiem.  
- Zgubiliśmy się - stwierdził oczywiste mag. - Wylosujmy drogę i idźmy. Nie marnujmy czasu.  
Rzucona przez nich kilka minut później gałązka wskazała, że powinni udać się w prawą stronę. Niezdecydowani posuwali się dalej, a drzewa zamiast rzednąć pokrywały powierzchnię coraz gęściej. W końcu skończyła się ścieżka i byli zmuszeni przeciskać się między krzewami, co chwilę wpadając w pajęczyny i raniąc sobie skórę ostrymi gałęziami i kolcami roślin. Nie wiedzieli, jak długo szli, kiedy udało im się ujrzeć koniec lasu.  
- Nareszcie - odetchnął z ulgą Fay i rzucił się biegiem w kierunku wyjścia.  
Zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, gdy wybiegł spomiędzy drzew, a zamiast polany miał przed sobą przepaść.  
- Uważaj! - Kurogane chwycił go za łokieć i pociągnął do tyłu.  
- Hyuu! Krok więcej i byłoby po mnie - mag posłał ninji wdzięczny uśmiech.  
Urwisko było strome, daleko w dole dało się ujrzeć rwącą rzekę.  
- Co teraz zrobimy? - spytał Syaoran, gdy zrównał się z nimi. - Tyle przeszliśmy na próżno? - popatrzył smutnym wzrokiem na przeciwną stronę, gdzie dalej rozciągały się drzewa.  
- Niekoniecznie - powiedział Fay. - Tam jest most - wskazałam palcem w lewą stronę.  
Rzeczywiście, w oddali zawieszony był drewniany most, łączący obie części lasu.  
- No to chodźmy - mruknął Kurogane. - Po drugiej stronie może będą lepsze warunki, by się zatrzymać na noc.  
Most był dość szeroki. Cztery dorosłe osoby mogłyby iść obok siebie zachowując swobodę. Umocowany był na wielu, grubych linach, które chociaż mocno go trzymały, nie powstrzymywały przed chwianiem się na boki.  
Syaoran przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie chciał wchodzić na most, który był tak długi, że jego koniec niknął gdzieś w mroku.  
- Spójrzcie tutaj, ostrzeżenie! - zawołał ich mag wskazując na drewnianą tabliczkę, którą przysłaniał krzew. Odgarnął liście odsłaniając wyryty na niej napis.  
_KIEDY WEJDZIESZ, NIE MA JUŻ POWROTU_  
- Hyuu, zabrzmiało groźnie - skomentował Fay. - To na co się decydujemy?  
- Pewnie jakieś dzieciaki się wygłupiały - prychnął Kurogane. - Nie traćmy czasu i chodźmy.  
Syaoran, który już wcześniej odczuwał wątpliwości, teraz tym bardziej obawiał się wejścia na most. Ale szukając innej drogi jeszcze bardziej opóźniłby swój powrót do Clow, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Myśl o księżniczce Sakurze dodała mu odwagi i nie wahając się dłużej wszedł na most, a Kurogane i Fay tuż za nim.  
Nagle zerwał się silny wiatr, pchnął ich do przodu kołysząc przy tym linami. Zachwiali się i chwycili barierki, która uchroniła ich przed upadkiem.  
- Ostrożnie - powiedział Fay rozglądając się niepewnie na boki.  
Szli w całkowitym milczeniu, uważnie stawiając kroki. Drewno skrzypiało pod ich stopami, a gdzieniegdzie rozlegały się niepokojące trzaski. Syoran nie zauważył wypukłości w jednej z desek, potknął się i byłby upadł, gdyby idący za nim Kurogane nie złapał go w porę.  
- Uważaj, dzieciaku - powiedział stawiając go na nogi. Chłopiec skinął głową, po czym wznowił wędrówkę ściskając mocno barierkę. Wiatr utrudniał im poruszanie się, popychał w plecy i kołysał mostem, a rzeka w dole szumiała złowieszczo nie dając o sobie zapomnieć. Koniec mostu tonął we mgle i tylko dzięki przybliżającym się drzewom wiedzieli, że zostało im już niewiele do przejścia.  
- Chyba nie pójdziemy dalej - jęknął Syaoran, kiedy zobaczył sporą dziurę kilka metrów przed nimi.  
- Brakuje kilku desek - rzekł Fay. - Możemy spróbować przeskoczyć, ale może być to niebezpieczne. Nie wiadomo, czy most wytrzyma.  
Kurogane zastanowił się chwilę, ale w końce przeklął siarczyście.  
- Zbyt duże ryzyko, lepiej wracajmy - zdecydował.  
Fay, który znajdował się na końcu, odwrócił się powoli. I zamarł.  
- Wejdziesz, nie ma powrotu, tak? - przypomniał napis na tabliczce dziwnie drżącym głosem. - Obawiam się, że musimy spróbować przeskoczyć.  
- Niby czemu, o czym ty… - zaczął poirytowany Kurogane, ale zamilkł dostrzegając to, co Fay kilka sekund wcześniej.  
- Kto to jest? - spytał Syaoran piskliwie.  
- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia - mruknął ninja, jako jedyny zachowując spokojny ton. Chociaż patrząc na zbliżającą się w ich kierunku postać, nie zdołał opanować ciarek na plecach.  
Istota odziana w ciemny płaszcz, z kapturem zarzuconym na głowę snuła w ich kierunku niespiesznie, nie idąc, a unosząc się nad powietrznią. Była daleko, dlatego nie wiedzieli jej wyraźnie, ale nawet z tej odległości byli w stanie ujrzeć dłoń bez skóry, zakończoną długimi, ostrymi szponami, zaciśniętą na czymś, co przypominało kosę z trzema ostrzami.  
- Trzy ostrza, trzy głowy - zauważył Fay, a Kurogane miał ochotę zdzielić go za to, bo teraz patrząc na zbliżające się widmo niemal widział, jak w drugiej, pustej dłoni trzyma trzy odcięte głowy.  
- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to nie ma przyjaznych zamiarów - mruknął. - Nasza broń chyba na niewiele się zda. Szybko!  
Przeskoczył pierwszy. Był najwyższy i jako jedyny nie miał problemów z rozmiarem dziury. Most zachwiał się mocniej, a jedna z desek pękła, ale nie złamała się. Syaoran skoczył następny, pchnięty mocno przez maga wpadł wprost w ramiona ninji. Tym razem podłoże nie wytrzymało i dwie kolejne deski urwały się, ale Kurogane i Syaoran zdążyli w porę odskoczyć. Fay popatrzył w dół na rwącą rzekę, po czym omiótł bezradnym spojrzeniem dziurę przed nim.  
- Dasz radę! - zawołał do niego Kurogane. Mag skinął głową. Cofnął się kilka kroków, by móc się rozpędzić. Z jakichś powodów jego magia tutaj nie działała więc musiał poradzić sobie bez niej. Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do tyłu i niemal poczuł na plecach zimny powiew. Nie odwrócił się, nie chciał wiedzieć, jak blisko niego jest widmo - chociaż po minach Kurogane i Syaorana mógł domyślić się odpowiedzi. Wziął głęboki oddech i nie zważając na chrupoczące pod stopami drewno rozpędził się i skoczył. Ledwo dosięgnął najbliższej deski, ale stracił równowagę i runął do tyłu. Kurogane był na to przygotowany. Wyciągnął rękę i złapał maga przywracając go do pionu.  
- Biegiem - syknął patrząc gdzieś za ramieniem Faya i z jego spojrzenia mag wywnioskował, że trzeba się spieszyć.  
Nie zważali na to, że deski mogą w każdej chwili pęknąć. Biegli, jak najszybciej mogli, ale koniec mostu wciąż pozostawał niewidoczny.  
Kurogane złapał Syaorana, który znowu się potknął i tym razem nie puścił go, tylko ciągnął za rękę zmuszając do szybszego biegu. Wreszcie dobiegli do unoszącej się na moście mgły. Ciemne opary otoczyły ich odcinając jakąkolwiek widoczność. Było to podobne do mgły przy domu Faya, ale bardziej ponure i złowieszcze. Ich stopy ginęły gdzieś w gęstych oparach, a końca mostu tym bardziej nie mogli dostrzec. Kurogane ścisnął mocniej rękę Syaorana nie chcąc go zgubić. Obejrzał się za Fayem i zamarł widząc kościstą dłoń zbliżającą się do ramienia maga.  
- Szybciej! - krzyknął. Nie przestając biec chwycił za miecz, a Fay odruchowo zaczął wypowiadać zaklęcie, choć wiedział, że w tym miejscu magia nie zadziała. Kurogane postąpił jeszcze jeden krok do przodu i…  
I nagle znalazł się w centrum dużego, zatłoczonego miasta. Kilka osób przyglądało im się ciekawie, ale ninja był zbyt zdezorientowany, by to zauważyć. Przyciągnął Syaorana bliżej siebie w obronnym geście i rozejrzał się. Nigdzie nie było lasu, ani rzeki. Za nimi nie znajdował się żaden most czy też sunące w powietrzu widmo. A najgorsze - nie było też Faya.


	11. Ból głowy

Mała dziewczynka, może sześcioletnia, pociągnęła Kurogane za nogawkę, próbując skupić na sobie jego uwagę. Zignorowałby ją, w ogóle nie będąc świadomym jej obecności, gdyby Syaoran nie chrząknął znacząco.  
- Czego? - burknął niegrzecznie, spoglądając w dół, ale widząc, jak mała robi krok do tyłu z wystraszoną miną, spróbował przybrać łagodniejszy wyraz twarzy. - O co chodzi?  
- Bo ja… - zaczęła niepewnie, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę. - Chciałam spytać, czy mnie pan tego nauczy?  
- Nauczę czego? - Kurogane starał się nie stracić cierpliwości. Jakaś smarkula zaczepia go, kiedy on próbuje pojąć, co do diaska, właśnie się wydarzyło!  
- No bo - dziewczynka nie dostrzegła jego irytacji. - Pojawiliście się tak nagle we mgle. Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak to zrobiliście! - zawołała podekscytowana.  
- Uwierz mi - powiedział Kurogane. - Jestem tego równie ciekaw, jak ty.  
Dziewczynka przechyliła głowę, patrząc na niego oczekująco, ale wojownik nie miał już nic do dodania. Za to Syaoran postanowił zadać jej kilka pytań.  
- Jak to wyglądało? W jaki sposób się pojawiliśmy?  
- No - dziewczynka zrobiła zamyśloną minę, skubiąc dolną wargę. - Zerwał się wiatr, mgła, a jak zniknęła, to wy tu byliście! - wyjaśniła.  
- A nie było z nami nikogo innego? - drążył Syaoran. - Nie widziałaś może mostu, albo chociaż jeszcze jednej osoby?  
Mała pokręciła głową.  
- Tylko wy - zapewniła.  
- Cholera - mruknął Kurogane, na co dziewczynka natychmiast zareagowała.  
- Mama mówi, że to nieładnie używać takich słów - upomniała go.  
- Mama również mówi, że nie wolno rozmawiać z obcymi. - Dziewczynka odwróciła się z piskiem, znajdując przed sobą matkę z surowym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Przepraszam za jej zachowanie - kobieta zwróciła się do Kurogane i Syaorana. - Ubzdurała coś sobie, jak to mają dzieci. Wzięła was za magów.  
Kurogane pomyślał posępnie, że jedyny mag, jakiego zna, właśnie gdzieś przepadł, ale nie chcąc przedłużać dyskusji, machnął tylko lekceważąco ręką. Nie było to chyba najlepsze pożegnanie, bo Syaoran poczuł potrzebę dodania czegoś od siebie.  
- Nic nie szkodzi - zapewnił. - Miło, że zapewniliśmy jej odrobinę rozrywki.  
Kobieta skinęła głową i odeszła, ciągnąc za sobą córkę, która ciągle odwracała się, spoglądając na nich ciekawie.  
Ich nagłe pojawienie się nie zostało niezauważone, ale widocznie ludzie jakoś logicznie je sobie wytłumaczyli, gdyż po rzuceniu im kilku zdziwionych spojrzeń stracili nimi zainteresowanie.  
- Co się stało? Gdzie jest Fay? - spytał Syaoran, jak tylko zostali sami.  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć?! - warknął Kurogane, ale natychmiast pożałował swojego wybuchu. Syaoran nie był niczemu winien i równie mocno martwił się o Faya, co on.  
- Przeklęty mag - mruknął pod nosem. - Zawsze są z nim jakieś problemy.  
Syaoran spróbował uśmiechnąć się pokrzepiająco, ale kompletnie mu to nie wyszło.  
- Może jest gdzieś tutaj - powiedział z nadzieją. - Być może za rogiem albo po drugiej stronie ulicy. Skoro my tu trafiliśmy, Fay też musiał! - dodał z naciskiem.  
Kurogane skinął w milczeniu głową, chcąc, by dzieciak miał rację. Rzeczywiście skoro oni tu są, a mag wcześniej był z nimi, to logiczne byłoby założenie, że również znalazł się w tym miejscu. Tylko, czy w ogóle można mówić o logice po tym, co im się wydarzyło?! Jak można w jednej chwili zniknąć z opustoszałego miejsca, by znaleźć się w mieście pełnym ludzi?! I kim, do licha, była ta mroczna zjawa na moście?! Kurogane przypomniał sobie, że ostatnio widział maga w momencie, gdy koścista dłoń znajdowała się centymetry od niego. A co, jeżeli widmo go dopadło? Może złapało Faya, a oni zostawili go bez pomocy? Być może mag zmaga się teraz z tą okropną siekierą z trzema ostrzami, podczas gdy on i Syaoran stoją bezpiecznie na środku chodnika?!  
Kurogane potrząsnął głową, próbując odegnać od siebie wszystkie te myśli. Odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić kołatanie serca oraz przypomniał sobie, że przecież mag go kompletnie nie obchodzi.  
- Rozejrzyjmy się - zaproponował Syaoran nieświadomy burzy, jaka właśnie rozpętała się w głowie towarzysza. - Może znajdziemy gdzieś Faya.  
Przeszli cały rynek, park, zaglądali nawet do najmniejszych zakamarków, ale po magu nie było śladu. Mimo wyczerpania nie rezygnowali, wciąż mając nadzieję, że Fay zaraz wyłoni się zza zakrętu uśmiechając się do nich i mówiąc coś, co na pewno zirytowałoby ninję.  
W końcu zapadł zmierzch, a oni ledwo powłóczyli nogami ze zmęczenia i głodu. Kurogane trzymał się lepiej niż Syaoran. Był w końcu wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem i nieraz przyszło mu wytrzymać długo bez jedzenia i snu, ale chłopiec mimo swej dobrej formy, słaniał się na nogach.  
- Musimy znaleźć jakiś nocleg - powiedział wreszcie Kurogane przestając się łudzić, że dalsze szukanie ma jakikolwiek sens.  
- Nie mamy za co - odpowiedział posępnie chłopiec. - Fay miał przy sobie pieniądze. Moje już się wyczerpały.  
Kurogane dawno nie czuł takiej desperacji. On nie miał przy sobie ani grosza, w końcu nie planował opuszczać Nihon. Chociaż w obecnej sytuacji, brak środków stanowił niewielki problem. Mógł spać nawet na środku parku i jeść trawę, byle tylko Fay był z nimi!  
- Mam przy sobie trochę jedzenia od Chii - powiedział Syaoran. - Na dziś i jutro powinno nam wystarczyć.  
Kurogane westchnął.  
- Chodźmy więc poszukać miejsca w miarę wygodnego do spania - postanowił. - I dowiedzmy się, gdzie tak właściwie jesteśmy.  
Kiedy znaleźli tabliczkę z nazwą miejscowości, Syaoran wydał z siebie krótki, zdziwiony okrzyk.  
- Znam to miejsce! - zawołał podekscytowany. - To znaczy, nigdy tu nie byłem, ale słyszałem o nim!  
Kurogane patrzył na niego oczekująco, więc chłopiec kontynuował:  
- Nasz król, Touya wysyła tu czasem swoich żołnierzy. Mają w tym mieście wspaniałe miecze i nasze królestwo tutaj zaopatruje się w broń.  
Kurogane nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tą nazwą, ale być może dlatego, że w Nihon nie potrzebowali zdobywać broni z zewnątrz. Jako wioska wojowników byli samowystarczalni. Niektórzy mieszkańcy specjalizowali się w wyrobie broni, a wszystkie ich twory były znakomite.  
- Jesteśmy bardzo blisko Clow! Normalnie mielibyśmy przed sobą jeszcze dużo drogi, a dzięki temu, co nas spotkało jesteśmy niemal na miejscu! - Syaoran nie potrafił ukryć entuzjazmu. Patrzył w twarz Kurogane, oczekując pewnie jakiegoś komentarza, ale ninja uparcie milczał. I do chłopca, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło, że co z tego, że są tak blisko Clow, skoro nie ma z nimi Faya - osoby, z powodu której opuścił swój dom.  
- To koniec - szepnął, spuszczając głowę. - Fay przepadł a razem z nim nadzieja dla księżniczki…  
Kurogane złapał go za płaszcz i potrząsnął energicznie.  
- Nie waż się tracić wiary! - zagrzmiał. - Całe twoje poświęcenie, wysiłek nie mogły pójść na marne! I nie skreślaj tak łatwo maga. Jest zacznie silniejszy, niż nam się zdaje!  
Puścił Syaorana, który cofnął się o kilka kroków. Chłopiec patrzył na niego początkowo z szokiem, ale szybko się z niego otrząsnął.  
- Masz rację - powiedział. - Fay na pewno nie zginął. Poza tym wie, że oczekujemy go w Clow i będzie zmierzał w tamtym kierunku - głos dzieciaka był tak pewny, że Kurogane omal dał się przekonać, że magowi z całą pewnością nic nie grozi.  
- Chodźmy - położył dłoń na ramieniu Syaorana. - Znajdźmy jakieś stosowne miejsce do odpoczynku.

***

Mimo, że noc była ciepła, a oni leżeli na polanie z dala od zgiełku miasta, obaj nie mogli zasnąć. Zmartwienie nie pozwalało im się zrelaksować. Jak tylko zamykali oczy, przerażające obrazy pojawiały im się pod powiekami i uniemożliwiały odpoczynek.  
- Ciekawe, gdzie Fay teraz jest i o czym myśli - odezwał się Syaoran, przerywając ciszę. - Pewnie martwi się o nas tak, jak my o niego.  
Kurogane nie odpowiedział, więc chłopiec mówił dalej. Najpierw opowiadał o tym, jak znajdą Faya, potem zaczął opisywać ciekawe wydarzenia w Clow. Ninja znał już te historie, nieraz słyszał je od dzieciaka w czasie podróży, ale nie uciszył go. Jego głos rozpraszał nieprzyjemne myśli i Kurogane mógł się w końcu odprężyć, wsłuchując się w słowa Syaorana. Chłopiec również zdawał się zrelaksować. Mówił coraz wolniej i ciszej, aż w końcu pozwolił powiekom opaść i wreszcie zaznał odpoczynku razem z Kurogane - ukołysanym jego słowami.

***

O ile ranek był pochmurny i chłodny, tak później pogoda znacznie się poprawiła ku niezadowoleniu Kurogane i Syaorana. Nie spali długo, niewygodne podłoże i niepokój skutecznie wytrącały ich ze snu, a upalna pogodna dodatkowo pogarszała im samopoczucie.  
Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem, jaki dostrzegali w swojej sytuacji, była odległość dzieląca ich od Clow. Ze słów Syaorana wynikało, że poruszając się szybkim krokiem uda im się dotrzeć na miejsce nawet za trzy dni.  
Jedzenie może dadzą radę zdobyć, jak nie - cóż, trzy dni to nie jest dużo - wytrzymają. Oby tylko mag zjawił się w Clow, żeby nie musieli się o niego więcej martwić.  
Miasto było duże, sporo czasu zajęło im, nim w końcu doszli do obrzeży. Jednak, chociaż centrum pozostało daleko za nimi, tutaj wciąż było tłocznie. Stragany znajdowały się na każdym kroku i można było zakupić tu wszystko począwszy od broni, na bajkach dla dzieci skończywszy.  
Syaoran rozglądał się z zachwytem. Zatrzymywał się przy niektórych stoiskach i z uwagą oglądał miecze, noże, szaty, drewniane figurki, całkowicie zapominając, że powinien pozostać w ukryciu. Kurogane ze zrezygnowaniem podążał za nim, pilnując, by dzieciak nie zginął w tłumie. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, żeby i on przepadł.  
Syaoran wdał się z właścicielem jednego ze straganów w dyskusję na temat jakiegoś minerału, który dla Kurogane był zwykłym, nieciekawym kawałkiem skały, ale widocznie dzieciak dostrzegał w nim coś więcej. Niemal z czcią obracał skałę w dłoniach, uważnie przysłuchując się w słowa sprzedawcy opowiadającego, kiedy i gdzie odnalazł minerał. Kto by przypuszczał, że dzieciaka fascynują takie sprawy?  
Wojownik czekał cierpliwie, aż Syaoran skończy dyskusję. Oparł się o drzewo, zadowolony z cienia i rozglądał się znudzonym, ale czujnym wzrokiem dookoła, by wyłapać ewentualne zagrożenie.  
Niczego niebezpiecznego nie dostrzegł: ot, drzewo, pies, całująca się para na środku ulicy, troje mężczyzn kupujących miecz, kolejne drzewo, matka z córką, kobieta z opaską na oku sprzedająca kartofle, żuk rozdeptany na chodniku, kłócące się dwie staruszki, Fay, mężczyzna ścigający chuligana, który ukradł owoce, chłopiec z dziewczynką grający piłką…  
Zaraz… FAY?!  
Kurogane wrócił spojrzeniem do blondyna stojącego przy straganie z warzywami. śmiejącego się z czegoś wraz ze sprzedawczynią. Ninja zmrużył oczy obserwując uważnie szczupłą sylwetkę ustawioną profilem w jego stronę.  
Nie, to jednak nie jest mag, stwierdził z rozczarowaniem. Fay nie miał takich ubrań. Do diaska, to nie podobne do niego, by tak się o kogoś martwić! A żeby mieć urojenia z tego powodu?! I to wszystko przez upierdliwego, irytującego maga, którego jeszcze nie tak dawno nie znał!  
Mężczyzna pochylił się nad koszem, wybierając pomidory. Rzucił jednym w sprzedawczynię, która złapała go ze śmiechem i wsadziła do siatki wraz z paroma innymi warzywami. Blondyn zapłacił, pożegnał się i odwrócił twarzą do Kurogane.  
A jednak. Fay.  
Co prawda ubrany inaczej niż zazwyczaj, bo ninja nie widział go wcześniej w czarnych spodniach i czerwonym podkoszulku, ale bez wątpienia był to mag. Odgarnął przepocone włosy z czoła i nucił coś pod nosem, sprawiając wrażenie człowieka wielce zadowolonego z życia.  
Z początkowej ulgi, jaką odczuł Kurogane na jego widok, nie pozostało już nic.  
To on i Syaoran martwili się o niego, szukali go przez całe wczorajsze popołudnie, a ten drań chodzi zrelaksowany, śmieje się ze sprzedawczynią, jakby zupełnie nie obchodził go los swoich towarzyszy!  
- Idziemy - warknął ninja, łapiąc Syaorana za kołnierz, brutalnie przerywając jego opowieść o wykopaliskach w Clow.  
- Kurogane, o co - zaczął chłopiec, ale urwał widząc nadchodzącego z naprzeciwka blondyna. - To przecież… - powiedział uśmiechając się z ulgą. - Fay! Fay, tu jesteśmy! - zawołał wymachując ręką.  
Mag nie zauważył ich, ale najwyraźniej usłyszał swoje imię, gdyż zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła.  
- Fay! - Syaoran wyrwał się z uścisku ninji, by podbiec do czarodzieja - lekko zdezorientowanego, wciąż rozglądającego się we wszystkie strony. Dopiero, gdy chłopiec znalazł się kilka kroków przed nim, Fay skupił spojrzenie na jego osobie.  
- Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! Nie wiedzieliśmy, gdzie jesteś, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! Martwiliśmy się, że nie udało ci się uciec z tego mrocznego mostu - Syaoran wyrzucał z siebie słowa z niesamowitą prędkością i w końcu musiał urwać, by zaczerpnąć tchu.  
Fay słysząc jego paplaninę,, uśmiechnął się. Delikatnie i trochę niepewnie - takiego uśmiechu Kurogane jeszcze nie widział na jego twarzy.  
- Też was szukałem - odezwał się wreszcie. Ninja zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy, bacznie obserwując maga. Nie, żeby spodziewał się, że Fay padnie im w ramiona na ich widok, ale kompletny brak entuzjazmu w jego głosie nie był czymś, czego Kurogane się spodziewał.  
- Widzę, że niepotrzebnie kłopotaliśmy się twoim zniknięciem - odezwał się, próbując ukryć urazę w swoim tonie. Starał się też dobrać słowa w ten sposób, by mag nie domyślił się, jak bardzo był zmartwiony. Do diaska, sam przed sobą ledwie się do tego przyznawał, a widząc, że mag najwyraźniej niewiele robił sobie z ich nieobecności, czuł się dziwnie zdradzony i upokorzony własnymi uczuciami. - Traciliśmy czas na szukaniu ciebie, a ty, jak widać miałeś ciekawsze sprawy na głowie - dodał zgryźliwie, patrząc znacząco na nowe ubranie maga i siatkę z zakupami w rękach.  
Cholera, i jeszcze głowa go zaczęła boleć!  
Tępy ból odezwał się najpierw z tyłu, by po chwili przelać się na całą czaszkę.  
- Jesteś niesprawiedliwy - poskarżył się Fay głosem człowieka wielce urażonego. - Jak już mówiłem, również was szukałem, ale bezowocnie. Racja, kupiłem jedzenie i nawet wdałem się w dyskusję ze sprzedawczynią, ale to chyba nie zbrodnia? - kontynuował obrażony. - Poza tym, też się cieszę, że cię widzę - zakończył przemowę z psotnym uśmiechem, rozładowując tym samym napięcie między nimi.  
- Kretyn - mruknął Kurogane. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale łupanie w czaszce z każdą chwilą przybierało na sile i skutecznie wytrącało wszelkie myśli z jego głowy. Potarł skronie dłonią, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu.  
- Co się stało na moście? - Kurogane, jak przez mgłę słyszał dociekliwy głos Syaorana. - Kim był upiór? I dlaczego znaleźliśmy się w tym miejscu?  
- Chyba przeceniasz moją wiedzę - mag zaśmiał się krótko, co dla głowy Kurogane było istną torturą. W ostatniej chwilki ugryzł się w język, by powstrzymać kompromitujący jęk.  
- Dobrze się czujesz? - czyjaś chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego czoła. - Jesteś rozpalony.  
- To chyba ze zmęczenia - zawyrokował Syaoran, a on miał ochotę zganić dzieciaka za wygadywanie bzdur, bo przecież ninja nie męczą się tak łatwo! - Niewiele spaliśmy i też nie czuję się najlepiej. Głowa mnie boli - poskarżył się chłopiec.  
Kurogane rzucił na niego okiem: dzieciak był blady, wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili miał zemdleć.  
- Wytrzymajcie! - zawołał Fay, odrywając dłoń z czoła ninji, by skierować ręce w kierunku Syaorana, który upadł na kolana z cichym jękiem. - Musicie odpocząć. To może być efekt magii.  
- Czemu dopiero teraz to odczuwamy, skoro wydarzenia na tym przeklętym moście rozegrały się wczoraj? - mruknął wojownik niezadowolony ze swojego osłabienia. - I czemu ty wydajesz się być całkowicie zdrowy?! - dodał poirytowany patrząc na maga; rześkiego i pełnego energii.  
- Jestem magiem - powiedział Fay zdziwiony, że w ogóle zadał takie pytanie. - A czemu dopiero teraz odczuwacie skutki? Cóż, magia jest nieprzewidywalna - jego wyjaśnienie nie było satysfakcjonujące, ale ninja nie miał siły, by się kłócić. - Chodźcie, zaprowadzę was do domu, tam odpoczniecie.  
- Do domu? - powtórzył Kurogane z niedowierzaniem. Niestety jego głos brzmiał zbyt słabo, by w pełni przekazać oburzenie i irytację. Kiedy, u licha, mag załatwił mieszkanie?!  
- Wynająłem dwa pokoje u pewnego staruszka - wyjaśnił Fay. - Nie chmurz się tak. Dzięki temu macie, gdzie spać - zrobił minę urażonego dziecka, widząc wyraz twarzy ninji. - To niedaleko.  
Po tych słowach odwrócił się i zaczął iść wolnym krokiem widząc, że stan jego towarzyszy jest dość kiepski i nie dadzą rady poruszać się szybciej. Chciał pomóc Kurogane, ale ten prychnął, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że poradzi sobie sam, a powątpiewający wzrok maga uważa za obrazę. Fay westchnął zrezygnowany i pomógł słaniającemu się na nogach Syaoranowi, który przyjął pomoc bez słów, za to z wdzięcznym uśmiechem. Mag spojrzał wówczas na Kurogane, jakby chciał powiedzieć "Też powinieneś się tak zachować, zamiast stwarzać problemy", ale ograniczył się jedynie do znaczącego uniesienia brwi.  
Szli w milczeniu. Nie dlatego, że brakowało im tematu do rozmów. Kurogane wymyślił mnóstwo pytań, na które odpowiedzi chciałby usłyszeć już teraz, ale niestety ból głowy był zbyt wielki, by mógł skupić się na czymkolwiek innym niż uważnemu stawianiu kroków.  
Minęli wszystkie stragany i skręcili w wąską uliczkę ograniczoną dwiema kamienicami. Kurogane i Syaoran oparli się o płot czekając, aż mag upora się z drzwiami. Po przeciwnej stronie stały dwie nastolatki, które na widok maga uśmiechnęły się i zawołały równo "Cześć, Fay!", co sprawiło, że coś w głowie Kurogane eksplodowało i gdyby nie płot, którego się trzymał zaliczyłby spektakularną wywrotkę.  
Ktoś chwycił go za ramię i powoli wprowadził do klatki. Wchodząc po schodach, Kurogane myślał tylko o dwóch rzeczach: upierdliwym, nieznośnym bólu oraz dlaczego on się martwił o Faya, podczas gdy ten zajmował się szukaniem jedzenia, ubrania, mieszkania i robieniem znajomości z młodymi dziewczynami. Cholerny mag!  
- To tu - Fay zatrzymał się przy brązowych drzwiach na piętrze. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach wyjął z kieszeni pęk kluczy i otworzył zamek. Przepuścił Kurogane i Syaorana, którzy niemal wtoczyli się do środka.  
Ninja opadł na kanapę w pokoju, a Syaoran tuż obok niego z cichym jękiem. Byli tak wyczerpani, że nie mieli nawet siły, by rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu.  
- Proponuję, byście poszli spać - Fay wszedł za nimi do pokoju. - Czy chcecie najpierw coś zjeść?  
Nie byli głodni, jedzenia od Chii starczyło im i na śniadanie. A nawet, jakby nie mieli nic w ustach od kilku dni, to i tak byli zbyt zmęczeni, by cokolwiek przełknąć.  
- Jest tu łazienka? - spytał Kurogane podnosząc się z kanapy. Skrzywił się. Ból nie malał ani odrobinę, za to nawet najmniejszy ruch dodatkowo go wzmacniał.  
- Na korytarzu, z prawej strony - Fay wskazał ręką, ale ninja zignorował go koncentrując się tylko na tym, by utrzymać się na nogach.  
Jakimś cudem udało mu się dojść na miejsce. Oparł dłonie na umywalce i spojrzał w lustro napotykając swoje wyczerpane odbicie. Twarz miał czerwoną z wysiłku, włosy przylepione do czoła, a cienie pod oczami tak wyraźne, jakby ktoś namalował je węglem.  
- Przeklęta magia - burknął pod nosem, odkręcając kran. Przemył twarz zimną wodą czując odrobinę ulgi. Kołatanie w głowie nie ustawało, ale woda zmyła brud z jego twarzy i zapewniła orzeźwienie.  
Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, Syaoran spał rozłożony na całej długości kanapy. Fay zdjął z niego płaszcz i przykrył go cienkim kocem.  
- Chciał się napić, ale zasnął, nim zdążyłem podać mu szklankę - powiedział do Kurogane przyglądając się z uśmiechem chłopcu. - Masz - wręczył szklankę z wodą ninji, który przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i jednym haustem wychylił do dna.  
- Przygotowałem łóżko w drugim pokoju, chodź - Fay chwycił go za ramię i poprowadził do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.  
Łóżko było duże, a pościel świeża i pachnąca. Kurogane rzucił płaszcz, buty i miecz na fotel obok i z zadowolonym westchnięciem opadł na materac, tylko przez ułamek sekundy czując winę, że położył się w brudnym ubraniu. Zasnął, jak tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

***

Świadomość wracała powoli a wraz z nią znajome, irytujące łupanie w czaszce. Kurogane przekląłby siarczyście, niezadowolony, że mimo odpoczynku wciąż odczuwał ból, ale wtedy zdradziłby, że nie śpi. Powstrzymał więc cisnące mu się na usta inwektywy i nawet się nie poruszył, gdy materac, na którym leżał, ugiął się pod ciężarem ciała, a sprężyny zaskrzypiały.  
Zdziwił się, że obudziło go wejście maga do pokoju. Fay zachowywał się bardzo cicho, poruszał ostrożnie, by nie zakłócić mu snu. A mimo to, jak tylko uchyliły się drzwi, Kurogane od razu się obudził, automatycznie sięgając ręką po leżący na krześle miecz. Dopiero, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to tylko Fay, natychmiast cofnął rękę. Wszystkie czynności wykonał z taką szybkością, że był przekonany, iż mag niczego nie zauważył.  
Do tej pory jego instynkt wojownika był przy magu uśpiony. Obecność Faya nie wyrywała go ze snu, co więcej, Kurogane spał głęboko nawet, gdy czarodziej krzątał się koło niego i hałasował. Dlatego ninja nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu teraz cicha obecność maga zakłóciła mu odpoczynek. Kurogane czuł, jak jego mięśnie napinają się machinalnie, by w każdej chwili odeprzeć atak. Chociaż rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że zachowuje się głupio, jego ciało reagowało we własny sposób, wyczuwając zagrożenie. Coś było nie w porządku, a ból głowy dodatkowo utrudniał mu ocenę sytuacji.  
Fay leżał teraz obok niego na łóżku, a jego przyspieszony oddech był jedynym wskaźnikiem na to, że nie śpi.  
Kuogane już chciał zrezygnować z udawania, kiedy mag poruszył się i przybliżył do niego. Ninja zacisnął mocniej powieki zastanawiając się, co zrobi następnie. Nie czekał długo. Ciepły oddech połaskotał go w szyję, gdy mag wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę, by ustawić ją z drugiej strony jego głowy. Materac ugiął się bardziej, kiedy Fay podniósł się na łokciu i powoli przeniósł ciężar na drugą rękę, aż w końcu zawisnął nad Kurogane, a jego włosy tylko o milimetry były oddalone od twarzy ninji.  
Kurogane zadziałał instynktownie. Otworzył oczy - na co mag wydał zaskoczony odgłos, po czym złapał go za ramiona i usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku.  
- Mogę wiedzieć, co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz? - syknął, a jego miażdżący uścisk na Fayu zelżał, gdy obolała głowa zaprotestowała przeciw tak nagłemu ruchowi.  
Korzystając z jego chwilowego zamroczenia, Fay spróbował wyswobodzić się z uchwytu, ale wojownik złapał go ponownie mocno ściskając za ramiona.  
- Zadałem ci pytanie, odpowiadaj! - zażądał patrząc na maga groźnie. W wyniku ich szarpaniny Fay siedział teraz na jego kolanach, a ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, że Kurogane wyraźnie widział winę i strach w dużych, niebieskich oczach. Poczuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że jego zachowanie przestraszyło maga, dlatego postarał się przybrać mniej wściekłą minę. Chyba zadziałało, bo Fay zrelaksował się nieznacznie.  
Wojownik musiał spać długo, ponieważ kiedy się kładł w pokoju było jasno, teraz pomieszczenie skapane było w ciemności. Jedynie nikłe światło latarni przebijające się przez zasłonę oraz niewielka odległość między nimi umożliwiały Kurogane obserwację Faya.  
- Po prostu - odezwał się w końcu mag. - Ja też się o was martwiłem.  
Kurogane otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Bo co słowa Faya miały wspólnego z jego obecnym zachowaniem?  
Mag wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, jakby czegoś próbował się w nim dopatrzeć, a po chwili usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Ninja poczuł, jak chłodna dłoń łapie go z tyłu za szyję i nim zdążył zareagować, Fay przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.  
Kurogane był tak zaskoczony, że przez moment po prostu siedział bez ruchu pozwalając, by mag oplótł go ciaśniej nie pozostawiając żadnej przestrzeni między ich ciałami. Usta maga były ciepłe, cierpliwe i nie dało się ich zignorować, kiedy łagodnie, acz stanowczo domagały się głębszego kontaktu. Kurogane zacisnął mocniej ręce na ramionach Faya i odwzajemnił pocałunek, co wywołało odgłos aprobaty ze strony maga.  
Fay pchnął Kurogane delikatnie, zmuszając go, by zmienił pozycję. Opadli na poduszki nie odrywając się od siebie ani na chwilę. Jednak ten nagły ruch spowodował, że ból w czaszce, na moment zapomniany, powrócił z podwójną siłą, a wraz z nim świadomość tego, co właśnie ma miejsce.  
Kurogane przerwał pocałunek i odsunął maga od siebie. Fay spojrzał na niego pytająco, a jego oczy błyszczały tak intensywnie, że ninja patrząc w nie, na moment zapomniał, dlaczego postawił przerwać.  
- Co ty… dlaczego - wydobył w końcu z siebie zachrypniętym głosem.  
Mag przechylił głowę na bok, a jego włosy połaskotały Kurogane w policzek.  
- Przecież już to robiliśmy - szepnął wprost do jego ucha, wywołując u ninji niekontrolowany dreszcz.  
- Ale to była inna sytuacja - Kurogane miał poważne problemy z uporządkowaniem myśli, kiedy mag wycałowywał mu ścieżkę od ucha do kołnierzyka koszuli.  
- Cii, Kurogane - Fay oderwał się od jego szyi, by krótkim pocałunkiem uciszyć dalsze jego słowa. - Wiem, że tego pragniesz.  
Kolejny pocałunek sprawił, że Kurogane przestał się opierać. Zamknął oczy i przez chwilę pozwolił sobie po prostu czuć. Świat ograniczył się do miękkich ust, ciekawskich dłoni i ciepłego oddechu maga.  
Jednak, mimo przyjemności i przemożnej chęci do kontynuowania, Kurogane nie mógł pozbyć się wcześniejszej myśli, że coś jest nie tak. Nie chodziło tu nawet o fakt, że właśnie całował się z Fayem - co samo w sobie było irracjonalne i niepokojące, ale o dziwną obcość, jaką odczuwał. Rozdrażniony stwierdził, że nie potrafił zdefiniować problemu, a kłucie w czaszce dodatkowo utrudniało mu skupienie się.  
I tak zupełnie nagle coś kliknęło. Brakujący kawałek wpadł do układanki, gdy Kurogane przypomniał sobie słowa Faya, wypowiedziane niedługo po tym, jak wyruszyli w podróż.

_Miał niezwykły dar odgadywania ludzkich pragnień._

Kurogane wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, kiedy zrozumiał, co podświadomość próbowała mu powiedzieć od samego początku. Poderwał się gwałtownie, zrzucając z siebie zaskoczonego maga.  
- O co chodzi? - czarodziej usiadł na łóżku obok niego przyglądając mu się uważnie. Ninja złapał jego dłoń, nim zdążyła dotknąć jego twarzy.  
- Odkąd znam maga, ani razu nie nazwał mnie po imieniu - powiedział. Gdyby nie to, że wnikliwie obserwował twarz Faya nie zauważyłby nagłego drgnięcia mięśni, nerwowego uśmiechu, który zniknął zaraz po pojawianiu się.  
- Myślałem, że w takiej chwili jest to stosowne - czarodziej próbował wyrwać dłoń z uścisku ninji, ale nieskutecznie. W odpowiedzi na jego starania, Kurogane jeszcze mocniej zakleszczył palce wokół szczupłego nadgarstka i przyciągnął maga do siebie tak, że niemal stykali się nosami.  
- Nie jesteś nim - wysyczał, patrząc prosto w niebieskie, rozszerzone oczy. - Jesteś jego bratem. Yuuim. - Kurogane sapnął zaskoczony, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie kolejną rzecz. - I przestań, do cholery, grzebać mi w głowie!


	12. Śmierć czarodziejowi!

Do tej pory rzucane przez niego zaklęcia nie działały, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy nagle wiązka światła wystrzeliła do przodu i powaliła z hukiem stojące przy ścieżce drzewo.

Fay rozejrzał się zdziwiony i dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie znajduje się już na moście, tylko w całkiem innym miejscu. I jest sam.

- Kuro-pon? Syaoran? – zdezorientowany obrócił się dookoła własnej osi, lustrując wzrokiem okolicę.

Nigdzie nie dostrzegł swoich towarzyszy.

- Gdzie oni się podziali? - mruknął pod nosem.

O ile nieobecność tajemniczej zjawy nie martwiła go, to jednak brak ninji i chłopca wywołał w nim niepokój. Przeczesał palcami włosy i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się wokół.

Teren, na którym się znajdował, był zdewastowany. Fay z żalem zauważył, że drzewo, które zniszczył przed chwilą było jednym z niewielu w okolicy.

- Zupełnie, jakby kataklizm tędy przeszedł – skomentował.

Stojący nieopodal strach na wróble świadczył, iż miejsce to było niegdyś polem uprawnym. Jednakże teraz nie pozostało na nim nic prócz wyjałowionej ziemi.

- Przykre – mruknął mag do siebie.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się, próbując dojrzeć gdzieś Kurogane i Syaorana, ale nigdzie ich nie było.

Poddał się, wiedząc, że nie było sensu ich szukać. Przed paroma minutami znajdował się na moście, po którego obu stronach rozpościerał się gesty las. Teraz stał na środku martwego pola, a po widmie, rzece i lesie nie było ani śladu.

Był pewien, że na moście zadziałała magia i to ona przeniosła go tutaj. Nie znajdował innego logicznego wytłumaczenia. Najwidoczniej Kurogane i Syaoran trafili do innego miejsca. Mag miał nadzieję, że byli bezpieczni.

- Hyuu, ale się porobiło! – zawołał.

Chociaż w okolicy nie było drugiej żywej istoty, mówienie na głos dodawało mu otuchy. Nucąc pod nosem, skierował się na północ, ślepo zakładając, że idąc w tym kierunku znajdzie jakąś osadę.

Opuścił pole i jego oczom ukazał się nieco bardziej pokrzepiający krajobraz. Z każdym kilometrem pojawiało się więcej roślinności, aż w końcu usłyszał śpiew ptaków i dostrzegł zająca przebiegającego przez niewielką łąkę. Drzewa i krzewy były młode, niedawno zasadzone. Tutaj rzeczywiście musiało wydarzyć się coś złego, skoro flora i fauna były tak ubogie.

Wreszcie Fai dojrzał majaczące w oddali zarysy domów.

- Nareszcie – powiedział z ulgą i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku osady, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się między ludźmi.

Dotarł do wioski dwadzieścia minut później. Robiło się już ciemno, dlatego nie dziwiło go, że na zewnątrz nie natknął się na żadnego mieszkańca. Zaskoczył go za to wygląd domów. Były one różnej wielkości, jedne drewniane, inne z cegły. Wyraźnie widać było, w którym mieszka uboga, a w którym zamożna rodzina. Jednakże domy były zniszczone. Cześć znajdowała się w trakcie odnowy, niektóre wyglądały, jakby dopiero zostały odrestaurowane. Były też i takie, które ledwo stały, a właścicieli najwidoczniej nie było stać na naprawę.

Okolica również sprawiała przygnębiające wrażenie. Tak jak wcześniej i tu było mało roślinności. Jedynie młode drzewa tutaj rosły, a ich wysokość świadczyła dosadnie o tym, że zostały zasadzone niedawno.

- Musiało się tutaj wydarzyć coś nieprzyjemnego. – Fay przeczesał palcami włosy. Dostrzegł dwójkę chłopców bawiących się w wojowników. Trzymali miecze z patyków i toczyli ze sobą pojedynek. Fay obserwował ich przez chwilę w milczeniu. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Widząc ich walczących kijkami, przypomniał sobie, jak Kurogane uczył Syaorana władać mieczem przed domem Arashi i Soraty.

Jeden z chłopców zauważył go i natychmiast powiedział coś do kolegi. Obaj odwrócili się w jego stronę i przyjrzeli się mu podejrzliwie.

- Cześć – powiedział Fay, nieco zaskoczony ich rezerwą.

- Rodzice nie pozwalają nam rozmawiać z obcymi – odezwał się wyższy z chłopców.

- Nie zrobię wam krzywdy – uśmiechnął się mag. – Chcę tylko porozmawiać z kimś dorosłym, gdyż potrzebuję noclegu.

Chłopcy wymienili spojrzenia, po czym bez słowa odwrócili się i zaczęli biec.

- Hej! Zaczekajcie! Naprawdę nie mam złych zamiarów! – Fay zawołał za nimi, ale nie zatrzymali się.

Mag westchnął zrezygnowany. Postanowił zapukać do któregoś z domów i po prostu poprosić o nocleg za niewielką opłatą. Podszedł do dużego domostwa znajdującego się najbliżej. Zauważył w oknie starszą kobietę. Widoczni usłyszała jego wołanie za chłopcami i zaciekawiona chciała sprawdzić, co się stało.

Fay przywołał na twarz uśmiech i już otwierał usta, by się odezwać, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył, gdy zobaczył minę staruszki.

Patrzyła na niego przerażona. Kiedy zorientowała się, że ją widzi, wymamrotała pod nosem jakąś modlitwę i złapała się za pierś zupełnie, jakby miała za chwilę dostać zawału. Wewnątrz domu, ktoś musiał zauważyć jej zachowanie, ponieważ mag dostrzegł drugą sylwetkę, która pojawiła się obok kobiety. Młody mężczyzna wyjrzał przez okno, a widząc Faya wybałuszył oczy, po czym z hukiem zatrzasnął okiennice.

Mag zamrugał kilkakrotnie zadziwiony, ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami i ruszył w stronę innego domu.

Zapukał do niewielkiej, drewnianej chatki. Wewnątrz usłyszał szuranie krzeseł, okrzyk „chwileczkę!", po czym drzwi otworzyły się i pojawiała się w nich kobieta w średnim wieku.

- W czy mogę… o rany Julek, matko jedyna! - Kobieta cofnęła się panicznie i błyskawicznie zatrzasnęła drzwi przed nosem maga.

Fay z otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowała się jej głowa, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Zapukał jeszcze raz, ale nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi.

- Może pani otworzyć, chciałbym porozmawiać! – zawołał. Wewnątrz mieszkania rozległ się trzask, jakby coś się potłukło, następnie pospieszne kroki i w końcu męski głos zawołał po drugiej stronie drzwi.

- Proszę nas zostawić! – w tonie mężczyzny wyczuwalny był strach. – Niczego panu nie zrobiliśmy, proszę odejść i nas nie krzywdzić. Mamy trójkę dzieci!

Fay nie rozumiał, o co im chodzi. Cokolwiek wydarzyło się w tej wiosce musiało być naprawdę straszne, skoro mieszkańcy tak reagowali na obecność obcej osoby.

- Nie mam złych zamiarów! – zawołał. – Chciałem tylko…

- Proszę odejść, błagam! – rozpaczliwe wołanie kobiety sprawiło, że mag zamilkł w połowie wypowiedzi. Ci ludzie byli tak spanikowani, że nie miał sumienia dalej tu stać i ich denerwować mimo, że nie chciał nikomu zrobić krzywdy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział. Postanowił spróbować w innym domu.

Jednakże sytuacja powtórzyła się w dwóch następnych, poza tym idąc ulicą, ludzie widzący go przez okna, zamykali pospiesznie okiennice i ryglowali drzwi. Fay zaczynał wątpić, czy ktokolwiek zgodzi się z nim porozmawiać i udzielić mu noclegu. Jego sytuacja jednak szybko się zmieniła.

Najpierw usłyszał kroki. Tupot wielu stóp dał się wyraźnie słyszeć w ciszy panującej w wiosce. Fay odwrócił się w stronę, z której nadchodzili ludzie zastanawiając się, jakich słów użyć, by nie wywołać w nich strachu i przekonać o swojej nieszkodliwości.

Dopiero, gdy cienie sylwetek pojawiły się na ścianach budynków dopadło go to uczucie. Rozpoznał je od razu, po pierwszym ukłuciu w sercu. Poczuł, jak oblewa go fala paniki.

- Tylko nie to – wyszeptał. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić: uciec, spróbować obronić się magią, przeszywający ból wstrząsnął jego ciałem, sprawiając, że zachwiał się na nogach i upadłby, gdyby w porę nie oparł się o płot ogradzający dom, do którego przed chwilą pukał. Kątem oka dostrzegł twarze domowników w oknie, uważnie obserwujących jego ruchy. Z trudem chwytając powietrze spróbował odwrócić się w ich stronę. Czuł, jak pot spływa mu z czoła i wzdłuż pleców. Jego skóra była rozpalona, a jednocześnie wewnątrz niego pojawiło się przeraźliwe zimno, które zdawało się krążyć wraz z krwią i mrozić magię w jego ciele.

- Po…mocy – wychrypiał. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku twarzy w oknie, ale one nie reagowały.

Mag osunął się na ziemię, a jego ciałem zaczęły wstrząsać dreszcze.

Znał to uczucie, kiedy ciało zdawało się płonąć, a dusza zamarzać. Nieraz w nocy budził się zlany potem, gdy śnił mu się dzień, w którym użyto przeciw niemu talizmanu. Łudził się, że ten koszmar już się skończył i nigdy więcej już tego nie doświadczy. A teraz znajomy ból ponownie nim zawładnął, a wokół nie było nikogo, kto zechciałby mu pomóc. W oknach domów pojawiły się głowy zaciekawionych ludzi, ale nikt, ani jedna osoba nie wyciągnęła do niego pomocnej ręki.

- Kuro-tan… - szepnął bezradnie Fay. Wiedział, że ninji nie ma w pobliżu, ale i tak jego imię wydarło mu się z ust.

Cienie na ścianach przybrały gigantyczny rozmiar i po chwili zza rogu wyłonili się ludzie. Był to olbrzymi tłum, niemalże wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski. Jedni trzymali grabie, inni pochodnie i łopaty, ale co gorsza – każdy z nich miał przy sobie talizman.

Mniejsze i większe plecionki z kwiatów i ziół oraz innych, ważnych składniki, które powodowały, że Fai tracił swą moc. Czuł, jak wysysają z niego energię i blokują magię. Próbował się podnieść, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i opadł na kolana zawadzając przy tym o wystający z ogrodzenia drut i boleśnie rozcinając skórę na ramieniu.

- Nie ruszaj się, demonie! – krzyknął jeden z mężczyzn w tłumie. Zrobił krok do przodu i zaczął wymachiwać przed czarodziejem grabiami i talizmanem wciąż jednak zachowując bezpieczny dystans.

- Ja… - Fay próbował się odezwać, ale słowa nie chciały przejść przez jego ściśnięte gardło.

- Milcz! – krzyknęła jakaś kobieta. – Po co tu wróciłeś?! Mało ci krzywd, jakie nam wyrządziłeś? Dlaczego nie zostawisz nas w spokoju?!

_Weźcie te wieńce. Zabierzcie ode mnie te wieńce!_

Fay powtarzał gorączkowo w głowie jedną myśl, nie będąc w stanie wypowiedzieć jej na głos. Słyszał tych ludzi, jednak nie rozumiał, co mówią. Był zbyt spanikowany tym, co się z nim działo, by skupić uwagę na sensie ich słów.

Jego całe ciało wrzało, nie był w stanie zapanować nad dreszczami, mokre włosy przylepiły mu się do czoła, a rozdzierający ból wewnątrz niego wciąż nie ustawał.

Ludzie kłębili się wokół niego coraz ciaśniej, wykrzykując obelgi i gniewne słowa. Wyciągali przed siebie broń i talizmany chcąc całkowicie pozbawić go sił. Ich początkowy strach znikł niemal zupełnie, kiedy zobaczyli, że nie może się obronić i jego miejsce zajęła dzika furia.

Fay czuł się przeraźliwie opuszczony i nieszczęśliwy. Siedział na brudnej ziemi, oparty o zimne ogrodzenie, z trudem łapał oddech i wykonywał nadludzki wysiłek próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad własnym ciałem. A najgorsze była świadomość wrogiego otoczenia. Setki par oczu obserwowały jego cierpienie i upajały się nim. Ludzie wymachiwali wieńcami, a im bardziej osuwał się na ziemię tym bliżej podchodzili, wciąż nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Tyle nienawiści było w ich oczach, że samo ich spojrzenie rozdzierało Fayowi serce.

Krew szumiała mu w uszach, paniczne myśli krążyły po głowie, ale i tak słyszał wykrzykiwane co chwilę słowa „diabeł", „potwór" i „demon".

- Nie jestem…! – próbował zaprzeczyć, ale ich krzyki zagłuszały jego słabe słowa.

Miał wrażenie, że przeżywa déjà vu. Wydarzenia, o których pragnął zapomnieć rozegrały się na nowo. Stary ból ponownie się w nim odezwał. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, ale nie pozwolił im popłynąć.

_Dlaczego znowu…?_ Pomyślał patrząc z dołu na pochylone nad nim twarze, wykrzywione w złości i nienawiści.

- To działa! – ktoś w tłumie krzyknął radośnie. – Mamy go!

- Myślałeś, że będziemy nie przygotowani? – mężczyzna, który przed chwilą wymachiwał przed nim grabiami kucnął przy nim i złapał go za włosy zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Nie jesteśmy bezbronni tym razem. Teraz to nasz kolej, zemścimy się! – Fay patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Pogarda i nienawiść były tak mocno wymalowane na jego twarzy, że mag był pewny, że już nigdy nie zapomni tego widoku.

Mężczyzna chwycił swój wieniec i przycisnął go Fayowi do policzka. Kolce poharatały mu skórę, a liście ukłuły w oko.

- Widzisz to? – zawołał potrząsając magiem. – Przyjrzyj się uważnie, bo od teraz będzie to stałą częścią twojej garderoby!

Domyślając się, co zamierza zrobić, Fay próbował wyszarpnąć się z uścisku mężczyzny, ale był zbyt obolały, by cokolwiek wskórać.

- Nie – zaprotestował słabo obserwując panicznie, jak dłoń mężczyzny zbliża się w jego stronę. Wieniec oplótł jego szyję momentalnie potęgując ból, który już wczesniej był nie do zniesienia.

- Weźcie to – wychrypiał. – Zabierzcie to ode mnie!

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z mściwym uśmiechem. Podniósł się i otrzepał z kurzu wciąż nie spuszczając z maga nienawistnego spojrzenia. Na koniec kopnął Faya z całej siły tuż pod żebrami, po czym odwrócił się do kłębiącego się z tyłu tłumu.

- Zabierzcie go – rozkazał.

Fay poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za ręce i podnosi z ziemi. Ich ruchy były brutalne, dodatkowo zadawały ból. Czarodziej próbował ustać o własnych siłach, ale nie był w stanie. Mężczyźni ciągnęli go ocierając jego nogami o kamienie na drodze, nie przejmując się tym, że wkrótce spodnie maga się rozdarły a kolana zaczęły krwawić.  
Moc talizmanów, ból, nienawistne spojrzenia i natrętne wspomnienia, wszystko to zniknęło w jednej chwili, gdy świat eksplodował pogrążając Faya w ciemności.

* * *

Cisza, jaka zapanowała po słowach Kurogane była wystarczającym dowodem na to, że się nie pomylił. W pierwszej chwili Yuui otworzył usta, chcąc zaprzeczyć, ale ostatecznie nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Mag przechylił zabawnie głowę, przyglądając się uważnie ninji, a kilka kosmyków jasnych włosów przykryło mu twarz.

I dopiero teraz – znając prawdziwą tożsamość czarodzieja – Kurogane udało się dopatrzeć kilku subtelnych różnic między braćmi.

Przede wszystkim, Yuui miał dłuższe włosy. Były na tyle długie, że mógł je związać, czego nie dałoby się zrobić z włosami Faya. Był to niuans, ale w normalnych okolicznościach nie uszedłby on uwadze ninji, jednak wcześniejszy ból głowy skutecznie przytępił jego spostrzegawczość.

Druga różnica była trudniejsza do wychwycenia, ale Kurogane dostrzegł ją momentalnie, kiedy Yuui przeczesał włosy dłonią, odsłaniając szyję i kawałek pleców.

Plecy Faya były całkowicie pokryte czarnym tatuażem. Kiedy Kurogane widział jego fragment pierwszy raz, chciał zapytać maga o niego, ale nie było okazji. Od tamtego czasu, praktycznie nie zaznali spokoju, wydarzenia toczyły się błyskawicznie i mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Ale Kurogane uważniej przyglądał się plecom Faya i nieraz, jak ten założył koszulę luźniejszą przy szyi, był w stanie dostrzec czarne linie sięgające aż tam.

Skóra Yuui'ego była gładka. Nawet jeżeli również miał tatuaż to nie mógł być on tego rozmiaru, co Faya.

Ninja spojrzał wreszcie w oczy czarodzieja, który patrzył na niego wyzywająco i bez zażenowanie, mimo tego, co - jeszcze przed paroma minutami - pragnął zrobić.

Nawet spojrzenie mają takie same, zauważył Kurogane. Spodziewał się, że wyraz oczu Yuui'ego będzie inny.

„Oczy są zwierciadłem duszy" lubiła mówić Tomoyo. Zgodnie z tym, ninja spodziewał się, że to właśnie ta część bliźniaków będzie ich najbardziej różnić. Jednak oboje mieli ten sam ból kryjący się gdzieś na dnie, skryty za sztuczną radością.

Chociaż bracia mieszkali oddzielnie i nie wiedzieli się - z tego, co Kurogane zdołał się dowiedzieć - od długiego czasu, to ich przeżycia nie mogły się wiele różnić, skoro spojrzenia mieli tak podobne.

- Jakieś różnice? - zapytał wreszcie Yuui, bezbłędnie odgadując, czym był badawczy wzrok ninji. - Jak dwie krople wody, czy może mój brat różni się ode mnie?

Jad w głosie Yuui'ego, kiedy wspominał o Fayu, nie uszedł uwadze Kurogane - tak samo, jak ciekawość i tęsknota.

- Niewielkie - odpowiedział. - Pomijając tatuaż, to praktycznie nie dałoby się was odróżnić. Tyle mogę stwierdzić, po tym co widzę. Możliwe, że jest więcej różnic - trudno mu było ocenić dokładnie, gdy jedynymi nie przykrytymi częściami ciała Yuui'ego były jego dłonie, szyja i głowa.

- Miałeś okazję przyjrzeć się uważniej, ale jej nie wykorzystałeś - mag zaczął się z nim droczyć i przez moment Kurogane pomyślał, że dał się nabrać i ten człowiek obok niego to jednak Fay.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytał wreszcie, nawiązując do zachowania Yuui'ego, gdy wszedł do pokoju.

Mag usiadł wygodniej na łóżku, i w ogóle nie skrępowany zaczął odpowiadać na pytanie.

- Kiedy człowiek śni, jest zrelaksowany, a wtedy najprościej jest zajrzeć mu do umysłu.

- Czyli jednak ten ból głowy to twoja sprawka! - zawołał oskarżycielsko ninja.

- Owszem. - Yuui spojrzał na niego i prze moment poczucie winy pojawiło się na jego twarzy. - Musiałem to zrobić - usprawiedliwił się. - Inaczej nie wiedziałbym, kim jesteście. Też byś był zaintrygowany, gdyby dwoje obcych ludzi podeszło do ciebie i zaczęło traktować, jakby cię znali!

- Ja bym ich zapytał kim są, a nie grzebał im w głowach! To chyba oczywiste?! - z miny maga Kurogane wywnioskował, że jednak nie. Rany, czy wszyscy w rodzinie Flourite są tak skomplikowani?

- Nie znałem waszych zamiarów - odpowiedział Yuui. - Poza tym, wolałem uniknąć bycia rozpoznanym. Gdybym wiedział, że i tak się wyda to bym się nie kłopotał - westchnął, po czym dodał: - Nie spodziewałem się, że się obudzisz. Musiałem improwizować…

Kurogane dotknął czoła, mając wrażenie, że ból głowy znów powraca, ale tym razem nie wywołany przez maga tylko jego pokrętną logikę.

- Na głupsze rozwiązanie nie mogłeś wpaść - prychnął, wdzięczny, że zaświecona jakiś czas temu lampka na stole była na tyle daleko od niego, że rumieniec na jego twarzy pozostawał niewidoczny.

- Wiedziałem, że ci się ono spodoba - odpowiedział Yuui z uśmiechem człowieka, który wie coś, o czym nikt inny nie ma pojęcia.

- Tylko dlatego, że byłem zaspany i nie myślałem racjonalnie - Kurogane próbował się obronić.

Yuui przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Wmawiaj sobie dalej, ja tam swoje wiem". Na szczęście wszelkie myśli zachował dla siebie.

Ninja woląc nie ryzykować powrotu do tego tematu, odezwał się szybko, powracając do wcześniejszego wątku.

- Skoro nazwaliśmy cię imieniem brata, to powinieneś się domyśleć, z kim cię pomylili… - zaczął, ale urwał, gdy przypomniał sobie młode dziewczyny przed blokiem. - Dlaczego te małolaty zawołały do ciebie jego imieniem? - zapytał patrząc na Yuui'ego na nowo z podejrzliwością.

Czarodziej westchnął.

- Bo widzisz - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż ninji. - „Fay" to moje imię. Mój brat, tak naprawdę, ma na imię „Yuui".

Yuui to Fay, Fay to Yuui, Yuui, który jest Fayem spotkał Chii, której przedstawił się, jako Yuui i najwidoczniej Yukito widział Yuui'ego-Faya uważając, że to Fay-Yuui.

Kurogane jęknął, czując powracający ból głowy.

* * *

Zbudzony dość niedelikatnie przez ninję, Syaoran siedział teraz przy stole z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a zmęczenie, które jeszcze przed chwilą było w nich widoczne pozostawało już tylko wspomnieniem.

- To jest… niewiarygodne! - skomentował, gdy Kurogane dość monotonnym tonem zakomunikował mu, że ten Fay to nie ich Fay tylko Yuui, który nie jest Yuuim a Fayem.

Szklanka z herbatą stała przez nim zapomniana, gdyż całą swoją uwagę chłopiec poświęcił magowi, który zaczynał czuć się niewygodnie pod tym uporczywym spojrzeniem.

- Fay jest przekonany, że pan nie żyje - powiedział chłopiec, na co mag wydał zaskoczony odgłos i zrobił tak zdumioną minę, że dla obojga jego gości stało się oczywiste, że nie miał o tym pojęcia.

- Jak to? - wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

- My tego nie wiemy - odpowiedział Kurogane. - Jest przybity twoją śmiercią, ale skąd mu przyszło do głowy, że nie żyjesz, nie mam pojęcia. - Ninja zdawał sobie sprawę, że słowo „przybity" to w tym przypadku eufemizm, ale nie chciał niepotrzebnie dramatyzować.

- A więc tak mu powiedział… - Yuui wymamrotał do siebie zapominając na moment, że nie jest sam.

- Kto? - zapytał Syaoran. Nie był pewien czy wypada o to pytać, ale ciekawość wzięła w nim górę.

- Dziadek - odpowiedział Yuui nieuważnie, wciąż będąc pogrążonym w myślach. - Najprawdopodobniej - dodał i tym razem zaszczycił chłopca swoim spojrzeniem.

Kurogane napił się kawy. Czuł się dziwnie siedząc przy stole z bratem Faya wiedząc, że mag wciąż żyje w przekonaniu o jego śmierci. Poza tym, ninja pierwszy raz miał do czynienia z bliźniakami i było to dla niego nietypowym doświadczeniem - patrzeć na znajomą twarz wiedząc, że należy do obcego człowieka.

- Teraz wszystko rozumiem! - zawołał Syaoran niespodziewanie, co sprawiło, że Yuui podskoczył nieznacznie, rozlewając przy tym swoją kawę. Wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, dmuchając na poparzone palce. Kurogane również dał się zaskoczyć krzykiem dzieciaka, ale miał więcej samokontroli, dlatego ograniczył się tylko do uniesienia pytająco brwi.

- Wiem, dlaczego Fay mówił, że nigdy nie był w Piffle - wytłumaczył chłopiec, znacznie już spokojniejszym tonem. Spojrzał ze skruchą na czarodzieja i jego dłoń - której dwa palce przybrały niebezpiecznie czerwony kolor - ale mag machnął niedbale drugą ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że nic się nie stało i żeby kontynuował.

- Przyszedłem do Faya prosić go o pomoc - kontynuował Syaoran. - Niby mówił, że nie zna leczniczej magii, ale…

Kurogane przestał skupiać się na słowach dzieciaka, kiedy i w jego głowie wszystko zaczęło się układać. Miał ochotę uderzyć czołem o stół, nie mogąc się nadziwić, jakim cudem nie domyślił się tego wcześniej. Teraz wszystko wydawało się być takie oczywiste!

Myślał, że mag wyruszył z nimi, by znaleźć osobę, która się za niego podszywała, a tak naprawdę Fay chciał dowiedzieć się, czy jego brat żyje. Słysząc opowieść Syaorana, czarodziej pragnął uwierzyć, że Yuui nie zginął i to on był widziany w Piffle. Jednak wkrótce uznał, że dał się ponieść złudnej nadziei. Przyznał to, kiedy mieszkali u Arashi i Soraty. Dlaczego Kurogane nie wpadł na to wtedy?!

Ktoś przedstawiający się nazwiskiem czarodzieja niekoniecznie musi się pod niego podszywać. To oczywiste, że mógł być to członek rodziny, a skoro ten mag z Clow upierał się, że wyglądał tak samo, jak Fay to Kurogane już wtedy powinien wiedzieć, że mag ma brata bliźniaka! Co więcej, jak Chii opowiadała o swoim spotkaniu z Yuuim wspomniała, że specjalizował się w magii leczniczej. Doprawdy, ile jeszcze wskazówek potrzebował by się domyślić?! Wniosek, że bracia Flourite to bliźniacy nasuwał się sam.

Kurogane zaczynał wątpić w swoje umiejętności. Do tej pory uważano go za osobę spostrzegawczą, ale teraz ten epitet już do niego nie pasował. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś rozłożył przed nim puzzle, a on nie był w stanie ich ułożyć, bo brakowało jednego kawałka. A przecież układanka nie musi być kompletna, aby wiedzieć co przedstawia!

Kurogane był sfrustrowany. Nie potrafił wytłumaczyć, czemu odgadł, że Fay ma brata wyglądającego tak, jak on, dopiero wtedy, gdy go spotkał, a on nieudolnie próbował podszyć się pod bliźniaka.

Za bardzo dał się zwieść magowi. Jego przekonanie o śmierci brata sprawiło, że Kurogane nie wątpił nawet przez moment, że czarodziej mógł żyć z błędną informacją.

- Zmusiłem go, by z nami poszedł - Syaoran kończył opowiadać. - Mówił mi, że nie umie leczyć, ale ja nie dałem się przekonać. Przez swój upór naraziłem Faya na niebezpieczeństwo! Podróż ze mną niesie zagrożenie a mimo to…

- Przestań się niepotrzebnie winić - przerwał mu Kurogane tonem nieco ostrzejszym niż zamierzał. Wciąż był poirytowany swoim brakiem dedukcji i nie udało mu się tego ukryć. - Mag chciał ci pomóc, ale wyruszył z nami głównie dlatego, gdyż domyślił się, że to jego brata widział ten czarodziej z Clow. Był przekonany, że jego brat nie żyje, po czym zjawiłeś się ty oznajmiając, że ktoś wyglądający, jak on i o tym samym nazwisku pojawił się w Piffle. To oczywiste, że chciał to sprawdzić.

Syaoran zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- Myślałem, że jego brat był pochowany na tym cmentarzu, który Fay odwiedził nim wyruszyliśmy - powiedział.

- Wtedy takie założenie było logiczne - odpowiedział Kurogane. - Ale musiał być to grób kogoś innego.

Spojrzał na Yuui'iego oczekując od niego jakiejś podpowiedzi. Czarodziej do tej pory przysłuchiwał się ich wymianie zdań, jakby dyskusja zupełnie go nie dotyczyła. Widząc pytający wzrok ninji wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

- Kiedy mieszkałem w domu, nie było tam żadnego grobu rodzinnego. Ani też przyjaciół. Chociaż - czarodziej zawiesił na moment głos i ninja był w stanie wychwycić smutek w jego oczach. - Minęło tyle lat, a nikt nie żyje wiecznie.

Kurogane westchnął poirytowany. Sprawy rodzeństwa Flourite nie powinny go interesować, ale jakoś nie potrafił być obojętny, jeżeli chodziło o znanego mu maga. Miał tyle pytań do Yuui'ego, że nie wiedział od którego zacząć, a i tak przeczuwał, że na większość nie uzyska odpowiedzi. Poza tym, odkąd odkrył tożsamość ich gospodarza, wcześniejszy problem na nowo powrócił.

- Coś się stało, Kurogane? - spytał Syaoran widząc jego ponurą minę.

- Udało nam się znaleźć zaginionego bliźniaka - powiedział ninja. - Szkoda tylko, że zgubiliśmy drugiego!

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego bezradnie.

Gdzie, do diaska, podziewał się Fay?

* * *

Kiedy się obudził, bolał go każdy centymetr ciała. Leżał na zimnej podłodze, twarzą do ziemi. Ręce i nogi miał związane ze sobą, sznury wrzynały mu się w skórę, a niewygodna pozycja dodatkowo sprawiała ból. Wieniec wciąż znajdował się na jego szyi. Odbierał mu magię i energię. Fay zdołał odwrócić się na plecy i z tej pozycji zbadał otoczenie.

Musiał znajdować się w piwnicy. W ścianach nie było żadnego okna, a wysokie schody świadczyły o tym, że znajdował się pod ziemią. Pomieszczenie było zupełnie puste: gołe ściany oraz żadnego przedmiotu na podłodze, nic co pomogłoby mu w ucieczce. Powietrze było wilgotne i wszędzie unosił się odpychający zapach, który wzmocnił nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku maga. Fay pochylił się i zwymiotował, po raz pierwszy od zajścia w wiosce, czując ulgę. Gdy skończył opadł na plecy i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu był nieprzytomny, ale przypuszczał, że minęło więcej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Magia talizmanu wciąż na niego działała, ale nie powodowała już tyle bólu, co na początku. Właściwie wszystkie nudności i przykre doznania przeszły zupełnie, gdy opróżnił żołądek i jedyne, co teraz odczuwał to niemiłe uczucie, spowodowane magią wciąż znajdującą się w jego ciele, ale zablokowaną, niezdolną do użytku. Musiała minąć przynajmniej doba, skoro jego ciało przyzwyczaiło się do działania talizmanów.

Znał to uczucie zbyt dobrze, by wiedzieć, że nie ma sensu z nim walczyć. Tak długo, jak talizmany były w pobliżu nie mógł używać magii, nie był też w stanie zwalczyć ich działania – o czym przekonał się, będąc przez lata poddanym ich mocy.

Musiał przekonać mieszkańców wioski, że nie stanowi zagrożenia. Nigdy nie miał złych zamiarów, a skoro jego obecność tak ich kłopocze, to zniknie od razu, jak tylko go rozwiążą.

Fay wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie ostatnich wydarzeń. Powtarzał sobie, że nienawiść tych ludzi nie była skierowana stricte do niego, tylko do magii, ale i tak odczuwał przez to ogromny smutek i żal.

_Nie rozklejaj się, weź się w garść!_

Fay usłyszał w głowie głos Kurogane. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Był pewien, że ninja właśnie tak by powiedział, gdyby go teraz widział.

Rozmyślania Faya przerwał zgrzyt zamka. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, które otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem i stanął w nich ten sam mężczyzna, który założył mu wieniec.

- Więc już się obudziłeś – ton nieznajomego był pełen jadu i wrogości, ale mag starał się to ignorować. Wyprostował się – na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu to węzły i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

- Rozumiem, że macie przykre doświadczenia z magią – zaczął mówić. Jego głos początkowo był zachrypnięty, ale w miarę mówienia stawał się wyraźniejszy. – Jednak nie każdy czarodziej jest zły. Nigdy nie chciałem was skrzywdzić…

- On może rzucać na nas zaklęcie! Knebel, szybko! – mężczyzna zawołał do dwójki strażników stojących za nim. Podbiegli do osłupiałego Faya i nie słuchając jego protestów wepchnęli mu w usta knebel uniemożliwiając mu próbę wyjaśnienia swoich nieszkodliwych intencji.

- Nie znam się na magii – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy Fay był już skutecznie uciszony – Wiem, że te wieńce odbierają ci moc, ale wolę nie ryzykować, że rzucisz na nas jakiś urok. – Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie i zacisnął gniewnie pięść. – Poza tym, już dość nasłuchałem się kłamstw z twoich ust.

Fay spojrzał na niego nierozumiejąco. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale tylko stłumione dźwięki wydobyły się z jego gardła.

Mężczyzna kontynuował dalej, widocznie chciał wyrzucić z siebie cały żal i gorycz, które wzbierały się w nim przez lata.

- Dlaczego wróciłeś? – zapytał. – Chciałeś zobaczyć, jak wielkie zniszczenie zasiałeś? I w ogóle, jak mogłeś być tak naiwny, by myśleć, że tym razem nie obronimy się przed tobą? Owszem, jak dowiedzieliśmy się, że pojawiłeś się w wiosce byliśmy przerażeni. Ale nie zamierzaliśmy stać bezczynnie i przyglądać się, jak jednym zaklęciem niszczysz to, co odbudowywaliśmy przez dziesięć lat!

Mężczyzna uderzył pięścią o ścianę.

- Przygotowaliśmy wieńce wkrótce po tym, jak nas opuściłeś – ciągnął dalej. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy są skuteczne, ale był to jedyny rodzaj broni, jaki udało nam się znaleźć przeciwko czarnej magii. A dziś udowodniły nam swoją skuteczność!

Fay obserwował nieznajomego w skupieniu. Ten mężczyzna najwyraźniej z kimś go mylił i przypisywał mu czyny, których nie dokonał. Przez knebel niestety, nie był w stanie wyjaśnić swojej niewinności.

Zastanawiało go tylko, czy ludzie mylą go z jakimś zupełnie innym czarnoksiężnikiem, czy może skrzywdziła ich ta sama osoba, którą Yukito widział w Piffle i która wyglądała tak, jak on?

- Sto trzynaście istnień – kontynuował mężczyzna. – Dokładnie tyle żyć pochłonęło twoje zaklęcie. Wśród nich były małe, bezbronne dzieci! Co one ci zrobiły, że je tak skrzywdziłeś?! – mężczyzna złapał Faya za koszulę i mocno nim potrząsnął. – Moi rodzice też byli wśród ofiar! A okazali ci tyle serca i dobroci! Jak mogłeś tak im się odwdzięczyć?!

Fay odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc znieść widoku cierpienia w oczach nieznajomego. Słysząc, co przytrafiło się jemu i ludziom w wiosce nie potrafił gniewać się na nich za to, jak go traktowali.

- Kiedy przyszedłeś do naszej wioski, tak bardzo cię polubiliśmy. Leczyłeś ludzi, pomagałeś wyzdrowieć tym, którym nie dawano już żadnej nadziei. – Mężczyzna przetarł dłonią oczy. – I to była tylko przykrywka, tak?! – krzyknął. – Chciałeś uśpić naszą czujność, zaprzyjaźnić się z nami, by potem nas zdradzić?!

Mężczyzna puścił Faya, który upadł z łoskotem na ziemię.

- A teraz dobrowolnie wpadłeś w nasze ręce – powiedział już spokojniejszym tonem. – Zemścimy się na tobie. Poniesiesz karę za zło, które wyrządziłeś! Twoja magia zginie w płomieniach wraz z tobą, gdy jutro spalimy cię na stosie!

Słysząc to, Fay poczuł, jak zimny pot oblewa mu skórę. A kolejne słowa mężczyzny wstrząsnęły nim jeszcze bardziej.

- Zapłacisz za wszystko, co nam zrobiłeś, Yuui!


	13. Legenda

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me, and_

_Dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

Kurogane był zaciekawiony i poirytowany. Ciekawiło go, czemu bracia rozstali się w przeszłości, dlaczego zamienili się imionami, z jakich powodów (prawdopodobnie) dziadek okłamał Faya mówiąc mu, że jego bliźniak nie żyje. I ta ciekawość go właśnie irytowała. Bo jego nie powinno obchodzić życie czarodzieja, nie powinien się nim interesować, a przede wszystkim nie powinien się martwić.

A martwił się i to bardzo. Początkowo nie przyznawał się do tego. Dziwne uczucie zwalał na zmęczenie oraz chwilową dezorientację (bo przecież każdy czułby się nieco zagubiony w jego i Syaorana położeniu). W końcu jednak przestał udawać przed sobą, że nic go nie obchodzi, co stało się z czarodziejem, a uporczywe obrazy, w których to Fay albo spadał z mostu, albo zostawał pozbawiony głowy przez zjawę, były tylko powodowane przez jego zmęczony, ale wciąż kreatywny umysł, a nie strach o niego.

Dlatego ninja powstrzymał się od zadania tych wszystkich wścibskich pytań, decydując, że ciekawość zaspokoi później. Spojrzał na Yuui'ego, który od dłuższego czasu siedział przy stole w ciszy, przysłuchując się Syaoranowi opowiadającemu o swojej księżniczce.

- Wiesz, czym była ta zjawa na moście? – zapytał. – Dlaczego przeniosła nas w to miejsce?

Mag spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył czoło. Podparł dłonią brodę, a kciukiem zaczął pocierać wargę. Ninja zauważył, że Yuui w ten sposób najlepiej się koncentrował. Było to zachowanie, które różniło go od brata. Kurogane spostrzegł również, że dość mocno oparzone wcześniej palce maga pozostały bez żadnego zaczerwienienia, czy śladu.

- Nie doszedłem do tego momentu obserwując twoje wspomnienia – odpowiedział Yuui bez cienia skruchy w głosie. – Zbyt wcześnie się obudziłeś – dodał z lekką pretensją.

Kurogane wytrzeszczył oczy na taką bezczelność. Miał ochotę odparować złośliwie, ale zbyt zależało mu na odpowiedzi, a wszczynając kłótnię, raczej by jej nie uzyskał.

- Jednak zjawa i most kojarzą mi się tylko z jednym miejscem – kontynuował Yuui doskonale świadom morderczego spojrzenia ninji. – Też tam kiedyś byłem – pochwalił się.

- I? – ponaglił go Kurogane.

- I zupełnie nagle zostałem przeniesiony do innego miejsca! To niesamowite, nieprawdaż? – mag klasnął w dłonie i roześmiał się widząc furię na twarzy Kurogane.

- Yuui – poważny ton Syaorana uciszył maga momentalnie. Czarodziej spojrzał na chłopca pytająco.

- Jeżeli wiesz, co to za most, proszę opowiedz nam o nim – poprosił Syaoran. - Nie wiemy, co się stało z Fayem i martwimy się o niego!

- Przepraszam – Yuui przybrał skruszoną minę. – Jestem przekonany, że mojemu bratu nic nie zagraża. Ten most to najszybszy środek komunikacji jaki znam. Jeżeli nie dopadł go jego strażnik, to po prostu - tak jak wy - został przeniesiony gdzie indziej – wyjaśnił.

- Nie wiemy, czy nie dopadła go ta zjawa – mruknął Kurogane. – Ostatnie co widzieliśmy, to jak zakleszczała swoje paluchy na jego ramieniu!

Yuui wydał się być zmartwiony słowami ninji, ale zaraz ponownie się uśmiechnął.

- Skoro był tuż za wami to również wydostał się z mostu – powiedział. – Widzicie, na moście działa bardzo stara, potężna magia. Próbowałem się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, ale niewiele informacji udało mi się znaleźć. Jednak jeżeli te, które znalazłem są prawdziwe, to nawet jeśli widmo zrównało się z moim bratem, nie zrobiło mu krzywdy. O ile nie miał złych intencji, o czym jestem przekonany. – Czarodziej wstał z krzesła i zniknął na moment w pokoju obok. Gdy wrócił, trzymał w rękach dużą, grubą książkę.

Kurogane przeczytał tytuł i spojrzał cynicznie na maga.

- Zamierzasz nam czytać bajki? – spytał.

Yuui, nieprzejęty jego słowami, usiadł ponownie na swoim miejscu i zaczął przeglądać spis treści. Przez chwilę w kuchni panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosem wertowanych kartek. Wreszcie mag znalazł opowieść, której szukał, gdyż uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i położył książkę na stole tak, by Kurogane i Syaoran mogli przyjrzeć się ilustracji zamieszczonej obok tekstu.

- To jest zbiór starych opowieści krążących wśród ludzi – wyjaśnił. – Jeden człowiek zebrał je do kupy i opisał. Most i widmo związane są z historią Ashury i Yashy.

Kurogane i Syaoran przyjrzeli się uważnie obrazkowi wskazywanemu przez maga. Przedstawiał dwie postacie: młodzieńca o poważnym spojrzeniu oraz drugą osobę, której płeć trudno było określić. Stali na przeciwnych końcach mostu i wyciągali w swoim kierunku ręce, jakby próbowali się dotknąć mimo dzielącej ich odległości.

- To ten most! – zawołał Syaoran. – A kim są ci ludzie? To Yasha i Ashura?

Yuui skinął głową.

- Tu jest Yasha – wskazał palcem na młodzieńca z poważną miną. - Był księciem. Ashura z kolei… Cóż, autor nie ma pewności, co do jego płci. Według niektórych źródeł był kobietą, ale inne donoszą, że jednak mężczyzną. Autor tej książki wybrał drugą opcję, choć zaznaczył, że niekoniecznie jest ona właściwa. Ale trzeba przyznać, że dodaje historii pikanterii – Yuui mrugnął znacząco do Kurogane, który odwrócił wzrok i zarumienił się nieznacznie, wiedząc o czym mag pomyślał.

- Wydarzyło się to wiele lat temu – opowiadał Yuui. – Istniały wówczas dwa graniczące ze sobą państwa: Shura i Shara. Rywalizowały ze sobą na każdej płaszczyźnie. Oba chciały być największą potęgą, podporządkować sobie mniejsze państwa. Rzadko kiedy mieszkańcy zbliżali się do granicy, niechętni jakimkolwiek kontaktom ze sobą nawzajem. Ale przypadek sprawił, że pochodzący z Shury Ashura udał się na łąkę przy granicy tego samego dnia, w którym Yasha z Shary urządził sobie tam trening.

- Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak przypadek – zaczął Syaoran, na co Kurogane przewrócił oczami. – Istnieje jedynie przeznaczenie.

- Przeznaczenie – powtórzył Yuui. – Masz rację, tak jest bardziej romantycznie.

Kurogane prychnął, ale mag zignorował go i zaczął czytać.

- _Ashura zbierał kwiaty na bukiet dla księżniczki._

_Był synem siostry króla, z nieprawego łoża, dlatego mimo, iż król pozwolił mu zostać w zamku nie był tam traktowany, jak członek królewskiej rodziny. Pełnił rolę osobistego służącego księżniczki, która nigdy nie kryła swojej niechęci do niego. _

_Chłopiec, chcąc jak najdłużej pozostać za murami nieprzyjaznemu mu zamku, udał się na długi spacer, aż do granicy państwa – miejsca, gdzie prawie nigdy nikt nie chodził._

_Miał już pokaźny bukiet w ręce, gdy usłyszał odgłos miecza tnącego powietrze i ciche okrzyki władającego nim człowieka._

_Wysoki młodzieniec_, _ zaledwie kilka lat starszy od niego, wyłonił się spomiędzy drzew. Krople potu widoczne były na jego czole, a policzki zaczerwienione miał od wysiłku. Dojrzał Ashurę od razu, gdy tylko wszedł na polanę. Zmrużył oczy i przyglądał się chłopcu nieprzyjaźnie przez chwilę_.

_Nie kazał mu odejść. W końcu obaj byli po swoich stronach granicy. Nie odzywając się słowem, kontynuował swój trening_

_Ashura patrzył na niego z zachwytem. Nieraz widział trenujących rycerzy, ale żaden z nich nie dorównywał młodemu księciu. _

_Yasha wykonywał piękny taniec ze swoim mieczem. Jego ruchy były pełne gracji. Każde cięcie było wykonane z pasją i świadczyło o niezwykłych zdolnościach księcia._

_Askura nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu. Siedział wśród kwiatów jeszcze długo przyglądając się ćwiczącemu chłopcu…_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

* * *

Ręce piekły go strasznie, ale mimo tego nie przestawał próbować uwolnić się z węzłów. Pocierał dłońmi o siebie chcąc poluzować oplatające je liny. Gdy poczuł krew był zadowolony, gdyż dzięki niej ręce łatwiej mogły prześlizgnąć się przez sznury.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, odkąd został tu zamknięty. Nie miał jak śledzić jego upływu, a w piwnicy ciągle było ciemno, więc nie potrafił nawet stwierdzić czy jest noc czy dzień.

Od jego rozmowy z mieszkańcem wioski nikt więcej do niego nie zajrzał. Nie przyniesiono mu żadnego jedzenia, ani wody. Fay przypuszczał, że ujrzy kogoś dopiero wtedy, gdy przyjdą zabrać go na stos.

Na samą myśl o tym, serce zaczęło mu mocno tłuc się w piersi, a pot oblał ciało. Spalenie na stosie nie było rodzajem śmierci, który byłby szybki i bezbolesny. Wręcz przeciwnie. Fay przypuszczał, że to właśnie dlatego mieszkańcy wsi postanowili w ten sposób się z nim obejść.

Gdyby tylko zdjęli mu knebel, mógłby spróbować przekonać ich, że nie jest osobą za którą go biorą. Chociaż szanse by mu uwierzyli i tak były niewielkie…

Kiedy wiążący go mężczyzna zwrócił się do niego imieniem brata, przez Faya przepłynęło wiele emocji. Niedowierzanie, radość, szczęście, aż w końcu strach i przerażenie, że Yuui mógł dokonać czegoś tak strasznego.

_Sto trzynaście istnień _ Fay przypomniał sobie słowa mężczyzny. Nie wierzył, że Yuui mógłby kogokolwiek zabić. Początkowa radość, że jego bliźniak jednak żyje, szybko zniknęła. Uświadomił sobie, że to nie Yuui był widziany z Piffle, tylko człowiek podszywający się pod jednego z nich. Jaki miał w tym cel, Fay nie wiedział, ale oczywistym było, że pod ich wyglądem dokonał wielu złych rzeczy.

Ale potrafił też leczyć i ta myśl burzyła wszystkie przemyślenia maga. W Piffle ocalił życie zawodniczce, a nawet tutaj udzielał pomocy chorym.

_Kiedy przyszedłeś do naszej wioski tak bardzo cię polubiliśmy. Leczyłeś ludzi, pomagałeś wyzdrowieć tym, którym nie dawano już żadnej nadziei._

To tak bardzo pasowało do Yuui'ego. Miał niesamowite zdolności, drugiego takiego uzdrowiciela nie było na świecie, Fay był o tym przekonany!

Jednakże, to nie mógł być Yuui ani tu, ani w Piffle. Dziadek nigdy nie okłamałby Faya w sprawie śmierci brata. Wiedział jak bliźniaki bardzo się kochają, poza tym sam mówił, że wnuki są jego oczkiem w głowie.

Fay dopuścił do siebie możliwość, że Yuui pojawił się w tej wiosce na długo nim umarł. Jednak mężczyzna wyraźnie powiedział, że przez dziesięć lat naprawiali szkody, a także, że jego rodzice byli wśród ofiar. Nikt tutaj nie był długowieczny, dlatego tragiczne wydarzenie miało miejsce niedawno, a Yuui nie żył od wielu lat. Dodatkowym i niepodważalnym argumentem był fakt, że Yuui był dobrym człowiekiem, miał wspaniałe serce i nigdy nikogo by nie skrzywdził.

Yuui D. Flourite nie żyje i choć świadomość tego jest bolesna, nic nie zmieni tego faktu.

Jest za to człowiek, który z pewnych powodów przywłaszczył sobie jego osobowość. Fay nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ta osoba była odpowiedzialna za śmierć jego brata…

* * *

_Rozległa polana oddzielająca oba państwa stała się miejscem ich codziennych spotkań. Przychodzili kilka godzin przed wschodem słońca. Ashura zbierał kwiaty po swojej stronie granicy, a Yasha doskonalił swoje umiejętności w walce. Nie zamienili ze sobą nawet jednego słowa, ignorowali się całkowicie, prócz krótkich, ciekawskich spojrzeń rzucanych w swoją stronę, kiedy myśleli, że drugi nie patrzy. _

_Yasha za każdym razem wzdychał niezadowolony, gdy przychodząc na trening widział niewielką sylwetkę skuloną wśród kwiatów. Lecz, gdy Ashura zachorował i przez kilka dni nie pojawiał się na polanie, młody książę czekał. Siedział oparty o pień drzewa z mieczem na kolanach, aż słońce zachodziło, a on musiał wracać do zamku. _

_Dopiero, gdy Ashura któregoś dnia znowu pojawił się na łące, Yasha wznowił trening. _

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

* * *

Słysząc odgłos przekręcanego klucza w zamku, Fay zamarł. Spróbował wytrzeć krew o ubranie na plecach, by nie było widać, że próbował się oswobodzić.

W drzwiach pojawił się ten sam mężczyzna co wcześniej. Miał na imię Dymitrij, przynamniej tak zwrócili się do niego strażnicy, gdy byli u Faya poprzednim razem.

Mężczyzna zszedł wolno po schodach i kucnął przy leżącym na ziemi czarodzieju. Zmierzył go chłodnym wzrokiem, po czym odezwał się niezadowolony.

- Masz szczęście.

Fay uniósł pytająco brew.

- Deszcz spadł – oznajmił mężczyzna grobowym tonem. Popatrzył na maga oskarżycielsko. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie twoja sprawka!

Fay spróbował odpowiedzieć, ale knebel skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.

- Jeżeli to twoje sztuczki, to daruj sobie, czarnoksiężniku – Dymitrij podrapał się palcem po nosie. – Jesteśmy cierpliwi. Poczekamy, aż przestanie padać i wtedy się tobą zajmiemy. Jeśli, jednak w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni pogoda się nie poprawi, wymyślimy inny sposób na pozbycie się ciebie. – Uśmiechnął się do Faya nieprzyjemnie. – Słyszałem, że utopienie to również skuteczny sposób na wytępienie magii. A ponoć jest to bardzo nieprzyjemna śmierć. Człowiek nie może oddychać, woda wypełnia mu płuca…

Mężczyzna przerwał swoją fascynującą opowieść, gdy jego wzrok padł na nadgarstki Faya. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

- Ty draniu! – krzyknął. – Myślisz, że się uwolnisz?!

Podniósł się i kopnął maga z całej siły. Fay skulił się na tyle, na ile umożliwiły mu to węzły i po raz pierwszy cieszył się, że ma knebel, gdyż zagłuszył on wydobywający się z jego gardła jęk.

Dymitrij wbiegł na schody, otworzył gniewnie drzwi i krzyknął coś, a chwilę później Fay był otoczony przez ludzi, którzy zakładali mu dodatkowe węzły i okładali go pięściami po całym ciele.

Fay zamknął oczy czekając, aż to wszystko w końcu się skończy. Nie wiedział jednak, kiedy jego oprawcy opuścili piwnicę – stracił przytomność na długo przed tym.

* * *

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

_Pewnego razu Yasha pojawił się na łące ranny. Materiał na ramieniu miał rozdarty, a wzdłuż jego ręki spływała krew. Mógł się z kimś pojedynkować, a może napadło go dzikie zwierzę w lesie._

_Ashura widząc jego ranę zerwał kilka kwiatów i podbiegł do niego – po raz pierwszy przekraczając granicę._

_Książę nie krzyknął na niego, ani nie podniósł nań miecza. Jedynie uważnie obserwował jego ruchy. _

_Ashura uklęknął obok Yashy pod drzewem i zaczął kamieniem rozgniatać kwiaty. Następnie wziął je do ust i przeżuł, a powstałą papkę nałożył na ramię księcia._

_Po kilku minutach po ranie nie zostało śladu. _

_Od tamtego wydarzenia relacje chłopców zmieniły się._ _Nie byli już tylko milczącymi towarzyszami, ale stali się przyjaciółmi. Bez skrępowania przekraczali granicę. Yasha uczył Ashurę władać mieczem, a sam dzięki niemu poznawał tajniki roślin. _

_Nikt nie wiedział o tej zakazanej przyjaźni. _

_A ona trwała i z upływem lat przemieniła się w głębsze uczucie._

* * *

_Gdy Yasha miał osiemnaście lat, a Ashura piętnaście, między ich państwami wybuchła wojna._

* * *

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_Miejsce spotkań chłopców stało się polem bitwy. Wojska ścierały się ze sobą przy granicy, dzień w dzień coraz bardziej plamiąc krwią rosnące tam kwiaty._

_Ale Ashura i Yasha wciąż się widywali. Po wschodzie słońca, gdy pole bitwy było już puste, spotykali się przy drzewie, gdzie zaczęła się ich przyjaźń._

_I rozstawali się w strachu, że następnego dnia już się nie zobaczą, bo któryś z nich polegnie w walce._

_Władcy obu państw zaślepieni wizją wygranej postanowili zwiększyć swoje szanse używając czarnej magii. Jednak magia ta była zbyt potężna, by mogli nad nią zapanować. Ogromny wybuch wstrząsnął polaną, pozbawiając życia wielu rycerzy uczestniczących w walce._

_Ziemia pękła i rozstąpiła się pochłaniając ludzi z Shury i Shary. Ogromna przepaść na zawsze oddzieliła od siebie dwa wrogie państwa i zakończyła trwającą przez cztery lata wojnę._

_Rozdzieliła też Ashurę i Yashę, którzy nie mogli już się ze sobą spotykać. _

_Pojawiali się przed wschodem słońca w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś była polana i wpatrywali się w siebie po przeciwnych stronach urwiska. Nie słyszeli swoich wołań, nie mogli z daleka ujrzeć dokładnie swych twarzy. _

_Ale i tak codziennie przychodzili nad przepaść. _

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

* * *

_- Minęły trzy lata, odkąd Ashura i Yasha zostali rozdzieleni. Przez ten czas przez przepaść zaczęła przepływać rzeka, drzewa wyrosły na zniszczonym niegdyś terenie. _

_A Ashura i Yasha wciąż patrzyli na siebie z przeciwległych brzegów. _

- To przykre – zauważył Syaoran. – Nie znaleźli sposobu, by się z sobą spotkać?

Yuui zdjął z nosa okulary, które założył w trakcie czytania i przetarł szkła rękawem.

- Niewiele mogli zdziałać – powiedział. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie próbowali. Mieszkańcy Shury i Shary posiadali magiczne moce, tak więc chłopcy postanowili z nich skorzystać, by móc się znów ze sobą spotkać. Doskonalili swoje umiejętności w każdej wolnej chwili. Yasha porzucił treningi, Ashura zaniedbał swoje obowiązki w zamku. Ich uczucie było tak wielkie, że byli w stanie pokonać każdą przeszkodę, byle tylko znów móc się dotknąć.

Kurogane prychnął do swojego kubka. Historia spodobałaby się Tomoyo, która w tym momencie z pewnością ocierałaby już z policzków łzy wzruszenia.

- To właśnie Ashura i Yasha wybudowali most – słowa Yuui'ego przykuły uwagę ninji. – Albo raczej go wyczarowali. – Mag wsunął z powrotem okulary na nos i zaczął czytać.

_- Ashura i Yasha wyciągnęli ku sobie ręce. Nie spuszczając z siebie wzroku wymawiali zaklęcie, którego przez tyle czasu się uczyli. Żaden nie wiedział, że drugi również spędzał wieczory nad księgą magii, przyswajając to samo zaklęcie, które mogło na nowo ich połączyć._

_Ich magia była dojrzała, a uczucie tak szczere, że zaklęcie zadziałało od razu, wzmocnione ich wzajemną miłością. Magiczny most zawisł nad ziemią między nimi, a oni natychmiast ruszyli biegiem, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoich ramionach._

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

* * *

Fay leżał na plecach, niezdolny nawet do tego, by zmienić pozycję. Teraz niemal całe jego ciało było oplecione sznurami, które wrzynały mu się w skórę i skutecznie uniemożliwiały jakikolwiek ruch.

Przytomność odzyskał niedawno. Był obolały, głodny i zmęczony. A przede wszystkim – zrezygnowany. Nie chciał umierać. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie przywiązywał tak wielkiej wagi do swojego życia. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Wyprawa jego, Kurogane i Syaorana mimo, iż nie pozbawiona trudności i niebezpieczeństw sprawiła, że na nowo zaczął cieszyć się życiem. Owszem, niebawem ich wspólna przygoda dobiegłaby końca i wszystko wróciłoby do starego porządku, ale Fay i tak chciał spędzić z nimi jeszcze tych kilka dni. Jedynym, co go pocieszało w swojej sytuacji była perspektywa ponownego spotkanie się z bratem, matką oraz dziadkiem.

Już niedługo ponownie ujrzy swoją rodzinę.

* * *

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

_Yasha i Ashura znowu mogli być razem. Spotykali się po zachodzie słońca, gdy byli już wolni od swych obowiązków. Te kilka godzin, które mogli spędzić ze sobą, były warte ryzyka, jakie podejmowali za każdym razem, gdy wymykali się z zamków. Byli szczęśliwi._

_Dwa lata po utworzeniu mostu, rodzice Yashy przedstawili mu jego przyszłą żonę – córkę władcy państwa, z którymi prowadzili interesy. Głusi byli na protesty syna. _

_- Ucieknijmy stąd – powiedział Ashura, gdy usłyszał o decyzji króla i królowej Shary. – Gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie zna, gdzie nikogo nie będzie obchodziło, że jesteśmy z dwóch nienawidzących się państw. Udajmy się gdzieś, gdzie nie będziemy musieli się kryć!_

_Kiedy spotkali się nazajutrz o zmroku, byli gotowi do drogi._

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

* * *

- Uciekli i żyli długo i szczęśliwie? – prychnął Kurogane. – Nieroztropnie pozostawiając po sobie most, który w każdej chwili mógł zostać odkryty i wykorzystany do wznowienia wojny?

- Ta historia podobno jest prawdziwa – odpowiedział Yuui. – A jak wiadomo, życie jest okrutne.

Syaoran spojrzał na niego uważnie. Opowieść go wciągnęła i z niecierpliwością oczekiwał na dalszy ciąg.

- Co się wydarzyło? – zapytał z wypiekami na twarzy.

Yuui wziął łyk swojej, zimnej już herbaty.

- Widocznie nie było im przeznaczone spokojne, beztroskie życie – powiedział. – Rodzice Yashy, którzy do tej pory nie ingerowali zbytnio w życie syna, nabrali podejrzeń. Jego stanowcza odmowa zaskoczyła ich, zwłaszcza, że od dawna powtarzali, że obowiązkiem księcia jest pojąć za żonę kobietę, z którą ślub wpłynie korzystnie na gospodarkę państwa. Jego narzeczona była piękną, inteligentną i dowcipną dziewczyną, kimś o kim można tylko pomarzyć. Yasha miał ją na wyciągnięcie ręki, a mimo to odrzucił bez wahania.

- Śledzili go? – domyślił się Syaoran. – Odkryli most i jego związek z Ashurą?

- Tak – Yuui skinął głową. – Ale nie tylko oni pojawili się tamtej nocy nad przepaścią. Również Ashura był śledzony. Jego kuzynka zauważyła jego nietypowe zachowanie. Przez cały dzień chłopiec był roztargniony i podekscytowany. Wyglądał jak dziecko oczekujące na prezent. A księżniczka bardzo nie lubiła, gdy Ashura się cieszył. Przez ostatnie dwa lata chodził wiecznie uśmiechnięty, co niezmiernie ją irytowało, więc widząc, że chłopak szykuje się do czegoś mu ważnego, postanowiła to zepsuć. Wieczorem udała się w ślad za niespodziewającym się niczego Ashurą. Widząc, z kim się spotkał, pobiegła powiadomić ojca. Ten szybko zebrał ludzi i poszedł nad przepaść. Ashura i Yasha wciąż tam byli, gdyż rodzice księcia uniemożliwiali im ucieczkę. Co gorsza, dostrzegłszy most łączący oba państwa, królowa Shary udała się po rycerzy i wkrótce po obu stronach przepaści stanęły wojska wrogich królestw.

* * *

_- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś! – krzyknął król do swojego syna. – Związałeś się z mężczyzną! Co więcej, bękartem będącym obywatelem Shury! Jak mogłeś tak nas zdradzić!?_

_Yasha zasłonił sobą Ashurę, nie chcąc dopuścić, by dosiągł go jego pełen nienawiści ojciec. _

_- Natychmiast wrócisz ze mną na zamek, a jutro odbędzie się twój ślub! – rozkazał król. – Wypełnisz swoje obowiązki, a tego chłystka już nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz!_

_Yasha chwycił dłoń Ashury i pociągnął go w przeciwną stronę mostu, z dala od swego ojca. Obaj młodzieńcy zatrzymali się dostrzegając na końcu mostu króla Shury i stojących za nim rycerzy._

_- Powinienem cię wychłostać i wsadzić do lochów – zawołał wuj do Ashury. – Ale dokonałeś czegoś, czego nie udało się żadnemu z nas. Dzięki tobie na nowo możemy dostać się na ziemie Shary!_

_- Nie! – krzyknął chłopak. – Ten most nie został stworzony, by walczyć!_

_Jego sprzeciw został zignorowany przez obu władców. Wkrótce most zaroił się od rycerzy, a dawno przerwana walka rozgorzała na nowo._

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

* * *

- Przecież to okrutne – oburzył się Syaoran. – Jak można tak czynić?

- Ludzie są okrutni – powiedział Yuui. – Żądni władzy i wiecznie chciwi. Gotowi zniszczyć własną rodzinę dla zaspokojenia swoich chorych ambicji i pragnień.

Kurgane odniósł wrażenie, że mag nie mówił teraz o postaciach z powieści, ale miał inną osobę na myśli.

- Na szczęście Clow ma dobrego króla – rzekł Syaoran. – Król Touya jest wspaniałym władcą i nigdy nie skrzywdziłby swoich poddanych.

Yuui uśmiechnął się do niego.

- W takim razie macie szczęście.

Syaoran skinął energicznie głową.

- Clow nie mógłby mieć lepszego władcy – zapewnił. – Ale co stało się z Yashą i Ashurą?

Yuui przewrócił kartkę.

-_ Ojcem Yashy kierowała wściekłość _– czytał. -_ Podczas walki nie spuszczał wzroku z Ashury, który wraz z jego synem, bezskutecznie próbował uspokoić walczących dookoła ludzi. Nie widzieli, jak zbliża się do nich z wyciągniętym mieczem. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się tuż za Ashurą, gotowy do zadania ciosu, dostrzegł go Yasha…_

* * *

_- Ojcze, nie!_

_Yasha wbiegł przed Ashurę i miecz ojca zanurzył się głęboko w jego ciele. Jednak król stał zbyt blisko, a jego miecz był zbyt długi. Ostrze przeszyło ciało księcia, ale przebiło również pierś znajdującego się za nim Ashury._

_- Yasha! – histeryczny wrzask króla Shary rozniósł się echem nad przepaścią i sprawił, że walczący zastygli i skupili uwagę na wydarzeniach rozgrywających się na środku mostu._

_Król wyciągnął miecz z ciała księcia i wypuścił go z rąk. Chciał złapać osuwającego się na ziemię syna, ale magiczna bariera utworzona przez Ashurę odrzuciła go z dużą siłą. Nikt nie był w stanie zbliżyć się do dwóch umierających młodzieńców._

_- Ashura – Yasha odwrócił się przodem do swojego ukochanego. Dotknął dłonią rany na jego piersi. – Ashura, przepraszam, nie udało mi się ciebie ochronić – wyszeptał, niezdolny by mówić głośniej. _

_- Yasha, głuptasie – Ashura objął go. – Przecież mieliśmy odejść razem, nie pamiętasz? Tam, gdzie w końcu będziemy mogli być razem._

_- Tak – Yasha resztką sił podniósł się i spojrzał na Ashurę. – Wreszcie możemy odejść._

_Książę zamknął oczy i opadł bez sił w ramionach Ashury._

_- Yasha, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę – poprosił chłopak. – Zanim odejdziemy, chcę byś pomógł mi rzucić ostatnie zaklęcie._

_Książę uchylił powieki by pokazać, że słucha._

_- Nasz most… on nie powstał po to, by krzywdzić – wyszeptał Ashura. _

_Yasha skinął głową, doskonale rozumiejąc intencje chłopaka. Wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił Ashurę za rękę. Resztką sił wyszeptali zaklęcie, w które włożyli całą swoją magię._

_Nie widzieli już, jak ich czar przybiera formę. __Odeszli. _

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

* * *

- _Z _magii Yashy i Ashury powstał Strażnik_ – _dokończył opowieść Yuui. – Nie chcieli oni niszczyć mostu, nad którym tak ciężko pracowali i któremu tak wiele zawdzięczali. Nie chcieli też, by przez niego ponownie doszło do krwawego konfliktu. Dlatego wyczarowali Strażnika. Przegonił on walczących rycerzy i na nowo rozdzielił oba państwa. Jego zadaniem jest przepędzanie z mostu ludzi ze złymi intencjami, a tym o dobrych sercach ma umożliwić dostanie się do miejsca, do którego chcą dojść. – Na koniec dodał z przekonaniem. - Dlatego jestem pewien, że mojemu bratu nic nie grozi

- Zauważyłem pewną nieprawidłowość – odezwał się Syaoran, którego oczy zrobiły się podejrzanie czerwone pod koniec historii. – Gdyby to była prawda, to nie powinienem znaleźć się w Clow, a Kurogane w Nihon? Te dwa miejsca są naszymi celami, dlaczego więc znaleźliśmy się w tym mieście?

Yuui zdawał się tylko czekać na to pytanie.

- Nie wiedzieliście o mocy mostu – powiedział. – Nie weszliście na niego myśląc „Chcę dostać się do domu." Prawdopodobnie, gdyby Strażnik was nie przestraszył teraz wrócilibyście do swoich miast, ale kiedy go ujrzeliście wasze myśli musiały się zmienić. – Czarodziej spojrzał na chłopca. – O czym myślałeś, gdy zobaczyłeś Strażnika?

Chłopiec zarumienił się.

- Spanikowałem – przyznał niechętnie. – Jedyne o czym myślałem, to żeby uciec…

- A ty, Kurogane? – Yuui zwrócił się do ninji. – Jakie były twoje myśli?

Wojownik skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zastanowił się.

- Chciałem wydostać się z tego przeklętego mostu – odpowiedział. – Ale przede wszystkim koncentrowałem się na bezpieczeństwie dzieciaka i maga.

Syaoran spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.

- A co robiłeś z rękami? – Yuui zadał kolejne pytanie.

- Jedną trzymałem dzieciaka, a w drugiej miałem miecz – odpowiedział ninja bez wahania. – To ma znaczenie?

- Owszem – odpowiedział mag. – Kiedy zbliżyliście się do końca mostu waszym priorytetem nie był powrót do domu, tylko bezpieczeństwo. Dlatego Kurogane, koncentrując się na tym, by ochronić siebie i resztę zostałeś przeniesiony do miasta słynącego z wyrobu broni – wyjaśnił. – A Syaoran, który myślał tylko o tym, by uciec udał się razem z tobą, ponieważ go trzymałeś. Z kolei, mój brat jest teraz w miejscu w jakiś sposób związanym z jego myślami i czynami na moście.

- To ma sens – stwierdził Syaoran. – Czyli Fay jest teraz w miejscu związanym z magią, ponieważ nim zniknąłem na moście słyszałem jak mamrocze, coś typu „czemu moje zaklęcia nie działają"! – zawołał.

Yuui zachłysnął się herbatą i zaczął kaszleć tak gwałtownie, że aż z oczu poleciały mu łzy. Syaoran chciał poklepać go po plecach, ale mag złapał jego rękę i spojrzał na niego ze śmiertelną powagą.

- Jesteś pewien, że tak powiedział? – spytał.

Syaoran popatrzył niepewnie na Kurogane, ale zaskoczony ninja tylko wzruszył ramionami. Chłopiec ponownie ulokował wzrok w zmartwionych, niebieskich oczach. Skinął głową.

- Niedobrze – wyszeptał Yuui - przecież oni go zabiją.

_So by the morning's light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_


	14. Clow

- Chcielibyśmy kupić pojazd latający – oznajmił Yuui rzeczowym tonem i na podkreślenie swych słów pomachał przed sprzedawcą plikiem banknotów. – Potrzebujemy czegoś szybkiego.

Oczy właściciela sklepu rozbłysły na widok pieniędzy. Mężczyzna potarł z zadowoleniem ręce i skierował się na tyły swojego salonu.

- Polecam ten model – odsłonił niewielki, zielony pojazd. – Jest niedużych rozmiarów, dzięki czemu porusza się szybko oraz zużywa mało paliwa. Jeden z lepszych modeli, bardzo zachwalany przez klientów.

Kurogane patrzył w osłupieniu, jak Yuui wręcza uradowanemu sprzedawcy pieniądze, zupełnie nie zważając na ogromną ceną pojazdu. Mag był zbyt zdenerwowany, by przejmować się teraz zawartością kieszeni.

Po tym jak Syaoran opowiedział o zachowaniu Faya na moście, drugi bliźniak pobladł i bez żadnych wyjaśnień kazał im pozbierać rzeczy, po czym wybiegli z domu i wsiedli do autobusu, który w ciągu kilku godzin zawiózł ich do Piffle.

- Mój brat jest w niebezpieczeństwie – wyjaśnił, gdy byli w trakcie drogi. – Kiedy ja znalazłem się na moście wiele lat temu, postąpiłem identycznie jak on. – Yuui zaklął głośno, co zgorszyło paru pasażerów, ale zupełnie nie przejął się ich komentarzami. – Że też musimy być tacy podobni!

Na dalsze pytanie Syaorana i Kurogane odpowiedział, że po użyciu magii na moście został przeniesiony do pewnej wioski. Nie wdając się w szczegóły oznajmił, że opuszczał ją w pośpiechu, kiedy to mieszkańcy przysięgali, że zabiją go, jeżeli tylko będą mieli na to okazję. Przejęty ton maga świadczył o tym, że nie żartował i naprawdę obawiał się o życie brata.

Stali więc teraz w jednym z najlepszych sklepów w Piffle, a Yuui kupował pojazd, dzięki któremu udadzą się Fayowi z odsieczą.

- Myślisz, że z Fayem wszystko w porządku? – spytał Syaoran zdenerwowanym głosem, kiedy wraz z ninją czekali, aż Yuui dokona transakcji.

Kurogane przypomniał sobie walczącego maga, kiedy zostali zaatakowani przez opryszków chcących zabić chłopca.

- Powinien dać sobie radę z wieśniakami – powiedział. Jednakże, wbrew własnym przekonaniom nie mógł pozbyć się zmartwienia.

Yuui wskazał ręką by zaczekali na niego na zewnątrz. Po wymianie kilku zdań ze sprzedawcą wsiadł do pojazdu i skierował go w ich kierunku.

- W autobusie wytłumaczyłem wam dokładnie, jak dotrzeć do tej wioski, pamiętacie? – spytał.

- Tak, nie powinniśmy mieć problemów – odpowiedział Kurogane, po czym spojrzał badawczo na czarodzieja. – Dlaczego pytasz? Nie zamierzasz z nami lecieć?

Ku jego zdziwieniu Yuui przytaknął.

- Polecicie tylko wy dwaj – oznajmił. – W wozie nie ma miejsca na więcej osób.

- I mam wierzyć, że to jedyny powód, dla którego nie chcesz z nami wyruszyć? – zapytał Kurogane czując, jak ogarnia go irytacja.

- Wierz w co chcesz, nie muszę odpowiadać na twoje pytania – odpowiedział czarodziej również przybierając rozdrażniony ton głosu.

- Syaoran! Fay!

Okrzyk za ich plecami uciął dalszą dyskusję. Wszyscy troje odwrócili się i zobaczyli idącego do nich pospiesznie człowieka o jasnych włosach i z okrągłymi okularami na nosie.

Niespodziewanie, Syaoran uśmiechnął się szeroko i podbiegł do nieznajomego.

- Yukito!

Kurogane zmrużył oczy. Był pewien, że gdzieś już słyszał to imię. Obserwował, jak chłopiec wita się z nowoprzybyłym i przypomniał sobie. Yukito – nadworny mag Clow.

- Yukito, co tutaj robisz? – zapytał Syaoran nie potrafiąc ukryć podekscytowania na widok przyjaciela. Jednak po chwili na twarzy chłopca pojawił się niepokój. – Czy z księżniczką wszystko w porządku?

- Jej stan nieco się pogorszył podczas twojej nieobecności – przyznał Yukito, ale widząc strach w oczach chłopca, szybko dodał: - Nie musisz się martwić, udało mi się przywrócić jej poprzednią kondycję. Teraz wszystko w rękach Faya, którego, jak widzę przyprowadziłeś ze sobą.

Yukito podszedł do milczącego do tej pory Yuui'ego i uśmiechnął się serdecznie.

- Fay, bardzo się cieszę, że znowu się spotykamy – powiedział. – Przykro mi tylko, że w takich okolicznościach.

- Witaj – odpowiedział Yuui. – Również się cieszę.

Mag zignorował oskarżycielskie spojrzenia chłopca i ninji, którzy wyraźnie dawali mu do zrozumienia, że nie rozumieją, czemu ciągnie tę farsę i nie poda swojej prawdziwej tożsamości.

- Co robisz w Piffle, Yukito? – zapytał Syaoran po chwili milczenia, kiedy stało się oczywiste, że Yuui nie zamierza przejmować się jego i ninji znaczącymi spojrzeniami.

Wyraz twarzy Yukito momentalnie się zmienił. Westchnął i popatrzył smutno na chłopca.

- Już nie jestem nadwornym magiem – westchnął. – Król wydalił mnie z zamku, dlatego nie mając żadnego zajęcia postanowiłem sam rozejrzeć się za Fayem. W końcu nie było pewności, czy go zastaniesz pod adresem, jaki ci podałem. Ostatnio widziałem Faya w Piffle, więc zdecydowałem się tu rozejrzeć.

- Jak to król wydalił cię z zamku? – powtórzył Syaoran z niedowierzaniem. – Przecież to niemożliwe!

- Niestety, to prawda – Yukito uśmiechnął się smutno. Jego wzrok padł na Kurogane i mężczyzna zrobił zakłopotaną minę. – Przepraszam, tak się przejąłem widokiem Syaorana, że zapomniałem o manierach! Jestem Yukito Tsukishiro – przedstawił się. – Byłym nadwornym magiem Clow – dodał posępnie.

Kurogane skinął głową.

- Kurogane Youou – mruknął.

- Kurogane towarzyszy nam w podróży – powiedział Syaoran. – Bardzo mi pomógł! Fay też – dodał i znowu spojrzał wymownie na Yuui'ego, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Nie traćmy czasu! – Yukito zaczął grzebać w kieszeni płaszcza. – Mam trochę pieniędzy, kupię drugi pojazd i wrócimy do Clow. Im szybciej księżniczka uzyska pomoc, tym lepiej.

Kurogane i Syaoran ponownie spojrzeli na Yuui'ego i tym razem nie uszło to uwadze Yukito.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał, marszcząc czoło.

- Nie możemy na razie iść do Clow – odpowiedział Kurogane. – Musimy najpierw udać się w inne miejsce.

- Nasz przyjaciel potrzebuje pomocy – wyjaśnił Syaoran. – Boimy się, że już teraz jest za późno…

- Co się stało? Co mu grozi? – Yukito widząc ich miny nie potrafił ukryć troski. – Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Niespodziewanie, Yuui westchnął zirytowany, czym skupił na sobie uwagę pozostałych.

- Niech będzie, wygraliście – powiedział do Syaorana i Kurogane. – Nie jestem Fayem – tym razem zwrócił się do zaskoczonego Yukito. – To znaczy jestem, ale nie tym, którego znasz. Jestem jego bratem. Możesz mówić na mnie Yuui, żeby było prościej. Mój kochany bliźniak wpakował się w kłopoty i trzeba mu pomóc.

Yukito zamrugał kilka razy przetwarzając informacje.

- To tłumaczy kilka rzeczy – stwierdził. – No, ale na wszelkie wyjaśnienia przyjdzie czas później, teraz musimy pomóc Fayowi!

- Nie ma sensu, byśmy wszyscy tam lecieli – powiedział Yuui. – Myślę, że Kurogane da sobie radę sam.

- Oczywiście, że tak – zapewnił ninja. – Tylko, dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz tam lecieć? Boisz się, że ci ludzie cię skrzywdzą? – spytał mierząc maga podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

Yuui pokręcił głową.

- Mam swoje powody, ale nie jest to strach przed mieszkańcami wioski – popatrzył na towarzyszącą mu trójkę uważnie. – Chcę, abyście mi przysięgli, że nie powiecie mojemu bratu, że mnie spotkaliście.

- Co?! – pozostali wykrzyknęli jednocześnie.

- Dlaczego? – spytał Syaoran. – Nie rozumiem.

- Nie musisz rozumieć, po prostu obiecaj – powiedział ostro Yuui.

Chłopiec był zaskoczony tonem jego głosu, ale nie poddawał się.

- Fay tak bardzo przeżywa twoją śmierć. Byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby poznał prawdę! – zawołał.

- Nienawidzę mojego brata i kompletnie nie obchodzi mnie, co czuje – powiedział niespodziewanie Yuui powodując, że wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Nie zamierzam wam niczego tłumaczyć, po prostu uszanujcie moją wolę – zakończył z westchnięciem.

Kurogane przyjrzał mu się z niechęcią.

- Nie zamierzam okłamywać maga – burknął. Chciał coś dodać, ale Yuui wpadł mu w słowo.

- W takim razie, ja nie zamierzam pomagać księżniczce.

- Słucham? – Syaoran zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz nas szantażować?

Yuui nie odwrócił wzroku od zagniewanych oczu ninji.

- Nazywajcie to, jak chcecie – rzekł.

Przy pojeździe zapanowała cisza. Kurogane, Yukito i Syaoran wpatrywali się oskarżycielsko w Yuui'ego i czekali, aż zmieni zdanie, ale czarodziej był nieugięty.

- Jeżeli tak stawiasz sprawę – Yukito przerwał milczenie – to masz moje słowo. Robię to niechętnie, ale życie księżniczki jest dla mnie ważne.

Yuui skinął głową i spojrzał na Syaorana.

- Również nie powiem nic Fayowi – obiecał. – Będę czuł się z tym strasznie, ale nie przyznam, że cię spotkałem.

Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w kierunku Kurogane.

Ninja przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile, gdy mag wspominał o swoim bracie. Jego smutny wzrok oraz głos, w którym wyczuwalna była tęsknota. Czarodziej zabrał ze sobą nawet tę maskotkę, Mokonę, by mieć ze sobą pamiątkę po bracie.

Kurogane wyobraził sobie jego minę: pełną niedowierzania i szczęścia, gdy ujrzy swojego bliźniaka żywego i zdrowego.

A teraz, ten bezduszny brat prosi by oszukiwali swojego towarzysza.

- Kurogane, proszę – Syaoran rzekł cicho, gdy ninja długo nie odpowiadał. – Wiem, że to trudne, ale dzięki temu ocalimy księżniczkę.

Kurogane westchnął, po czym powoli skinął głową.

- Zgoda – powiedział. Popatrzył chłodno na Yuui'ego. – Nie wiem, jaki masz powód, by chować się przed bratem, ale mam nadzieję, że jest on dobry.

Yuui spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, ale Kurogane nie był w stanie wyczytać czegokolwiek z jego spojrzenia.

* * *

Yuui jeszcze raz wyjaśnił mu, jak dotrzeć do wioski, po czym szybko pokazał, w jaki sposób posługiwać się pojazdem.

Zostali sami, gdyż Yukito i Syaoran poszli kupić drugi pojazd, który miał zabrać ich i Yuui'ego do Clow.

- Powinieneś sobie poradzić – zakończył mag. – Obsługa nie jest trudna. Poza tym, latające pojazdy to wciąż rzadkość, więc małe jest prawdopodobieństwo kolizji.

Kurogane skinął głową i wszedł na pojazd. Czuł się trochę niepewnie, w końcu nigdy jeszcze nie prowadził czegoś takiego, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

- Dam sobie radę – zapewnił.

- Nie wiem, czy mieszkańcy wioski byliby w stanie uwięzić czarodzieja, ale jeżeli tak to będą bezwzględni – rzekł Yuui. – Dlatego pospiesz się, nie trać czasu na postoje.

- Jak na kogoś, kto nienawidzi brata bardzo się o niego martwisz – skomentował Kurogane. Żałował, że nie ma więcej czasu by porozmawiać z czarodziejem. Może zdołałby uzyskać pewne informacje, ale nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić na zwłokę.

- Po prostu nie chcę by cierpiał przez moje winy – odparł Yuui.

Kurogane prychnął dając do zrozumienia, co myśli o takiej odpowiedzi. Uruchomił silnik i już szykował się do odlotu, gdy zauważył, że mag nie zmienił swojej pozycji i wciąż opierał się o bok pojazdu, nieświadom burczącego silnika.

- Coś jeszcze? – ponaglił go. Yuui wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na Kurogane niepewnie. Powiedział coś, ale ryk silnika zagłuszył jego słowa.

- Co mówiłeś? – spytał ninja. Yuui pokręcił głową dając do zrozumienia, że nic ważnego i odsunął się dając pojazdowi przestrzeń do odlotu. Kurogane ruszył nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że wcześniejsze słowa Yuui'ego dotyczyły brata.

_Sprowadź go z powrotem. Całego i zdrowego._

* * *

Fay stał wyprostowany i dumnie spoglądał przed siebie. Cała wioska zebrała się, by oglądać jego egzekucję. Gdzieś w tłumie wypatrzył dwójkę chłopców, których jako pierwszych spotkał w tym miejscu. Pokrzepiło go, że w przeciwieństwie do starszych nie patrzyli na niego z nienawiścią, tylko raczej ciekawością i strachem. Miła była świadomość, że nie wszystkich na placu radowała jego śmierć.

Dimitrij skończył przywiązywać go do długiego, drewnianego pala. Wcześniejsze więzy Fay wciąż miał na sobie, dlatego założenie nowych było dość żmudnym i długotrwałym zajęciem. Jednakże ludzie woleli mieć dodatkowe utrudnienie, niż ryzykować, że mag mógłby się wyswobodzić.

Nie było takiej możliwości. Fay nie mógł nawet poruszyć palcem, tak mocno był związany, a przeklęty wieniec wciąż tkwił na jego szyi blokując w nim magię.

Czarodziej spojrzał na pochodnie trzymane przez kilku mężczyzn. Był przerażony, ale ze wszystkich sił starał się tego nie okazać. Nie chciał dać im tej satysfakcji.

Czuł się bezsilny i zrezygnowany. Kiedy Dimitrij i strażnicy weszli do piwnicy, by go wyprowadzić łudził się, że uda mu się z nimi porozmawiać. Jednak oni nawet nie pomyśleli o tym, by wyjąć mu knebel z ust.

- Moi drodzy! – Dymitrij krzyknął do tłumu. – Ten oto człowiek jest winny kataklizmowi, który zniszczył nam domy, zrujnował uprawy i zabił zwierzęta. Ale przede wszystkim – przez tłum przedarły się gniewne pomruki – jego czarnoksięstwo doprowadziło do śmierci stu trzynastu naszych obywateli! To były wasze dzieci, wasi bracia i siostry, rodzice i przyjaciele!

Ktoś w tłumie wygrażał mu ręką, ktoś inny splunął w jego stronę. Fay odwrócił od nich wzrok i poczuł jak oblewa go fala paniki, gdy mężczyźni z pochodniami zaczęli do niego zbliżać.

Gdzieś w oddali, Fay zarejestrował dziwne charczenie, dźwięk, który w innych okolicznościach zapewne przykułby jego uwagę, ale teraz był go ledwo świadom. Jednakże nietypowy odgłos nie ustawał, wręcz przeciwnie – przybierał na sile i w końcu zwrócił również uwagę wieśniaków.

- Co to jest? – krzyknęła jakaś kobieta.

Fay chciał odwrócić głowę i spojrzeć, co tak skupiło na sobie uwagę wszystkich, ale oplatające go liny uniemożliwiły mu ten ruch.

- To jakiś człowiek!

Mieszkańcy wioski na moment stracili zainteresowanie nim. Patrzyli w górę i komentowali coś podekscytowani.

I nagle, gdzieś za sobą, Fay usłyszał głos – znajomy, na dźwięk którego jego serce zabiło z radości i ulgi.

- Zostawcie go, albo wam wszystkie kończyny poobcinam!

_Kuro-tan!_

* * *

Droga przebiegała w niezręcznej ciszy. Yukito nie wykazywał żadnej inicjatywy, by zacząć rozmowę, całą swą uwagę skupiał na prowadzeniu pojazdu. Obok niego siedział Syaoran, którego twarz albo wyrażała nerwowe oczekiwanie na myśl, że wkrótce ujrzy księżniczkę Sakurę albo nabierała urażonego wyrazu, gdy jego wzrok padał na siedzącego z tyłu Yuui'ego. Mag z kolei, w przeciwieństwie do nich, zdawał się nie odczuwać kłopotliwego milczenia. W pewnym momencie wychwycił spojrzenie chłopca w lusterku.

Wpatrywali się w siebie długo: Syaoran oskarżycielsko, w jego brązowych oczach wciąż była nadzieja, że tajemniczy bliźniak zmieni zdanie i nie będzie zmuszał go do okłamywania przyjaciela, wzrok Yuui'ego zaś był bez wyrazu, nie wyrażał skruchy, ani też zadowolenia.

- Spotkałeś Chii – mag niespodziewanie odezwał się. – Widziałem ją w twoich i Kurogane wspomnieniach.

Syaoran skinął głową wciąż uważnie obserwując blondyna.

- Jak ona się czuje? – spytał Yuui. – Opowiadała o sobie?

- Skoro grzebałeś w mojej głowie, powinieneś to wiedzieć – odpowiedział chłopiec. Wcześniej nie miał magowi za złe jego zachowania, ale teraz odczuwał urazę i nie potrafił tego ukryć. Kątem oka zauważył, że Yukito przyglądał mu się ciekawie. Nie wtrącał się w ich dyskusję, tylko z uwagą się jej przysłuchiwał.

- Przeceniasz mnie – Yuui uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Nie jestem tak zdolny by w ciągu kilku godzin obejrzeć dokładnie wspomnienia twoje i Kurogane. Chciałem bardziej przyjrzeć się tym dotyczącym Chii, ale niestety, nasz zawsze gotowy do akcji ninja, obudził się podczas mojej próby – dodał z żalem.

- Kurogane jest czujny nawet we śnie – stwierdził Syaoran, znając już trochę nawyki wojownika.

- Nie jest szczęśliwa, prawda? Widziałem jak płakała.

Yuui wrócił do głównego tematu. Nagła troska w jego głosie spowodowało, że złość w Syaoranie zmalała.

- Myśli, że nie żyjesz – powiedział. – Bardzo jej na tobie zależy, dlatego ta wiadomość była dla niej bardzo bolesna.

Mag westchnął chowając twarz w dłoniach. Cała arogancja i cynizm wyparowały z niego i nie sprawiał już wrażenia tak nieprzystępnego i chłodnego. Syaoran z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie wyciągnąć ręki i nie dotknął jego ramienia w geście pocieszenia.

- Biedna Chii – mruknął uzdrowiciel. – Straciła całą rodzinę, a potem usłyszała o mojej domniemanej śmierci. Nie chciałem być kolejnym powodem jej cierpienia. – Podniósł głowę i ponownie spojrzał na Syaorana. – Ale to nie jest wszystko, prawda? Miała jeszcze inne zmartwienia?

Chłopiec przytaknął. Opowiedział w skrócie Yuui'emu o problemach, z jakimi Chii musiała się mierzyć pracując w hotelu. Mag słuchał uważnie. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, a kilka razy z ust wyrwało mu się przekleństwo, gdy dowiedział się, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo była narażona dziewczyna.

- Ale teraz wszystko powinno się ułożyć – zapewnił Syaoran pod koniec relacji. – Wysłaliśmy ją do naszych przyjaciół i jestem pewien, że jej pomogą. Poza tym, ma przy sobie osobę, którą bardzo kocha, więc na pewno będzie szczęśliwa.

- To dobrze – skomentował Yuui i po raz pierwszy odkąd go spotkali, Syaoran zobaczył jego szczery, zadowolony uśmiech. – Jestem wdzięczny tobie, a także Kurogane i mojemu bratu za wsparcie, jakie jej udzieliliście.

Syaoran skinął głową. Odwrócił się przodem do kierunku jazy, kończąc rozmowę. W odbiciu na szybie widać było, jak marszczy czoło głęboko nad czymś rozmyślając.

- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Yuui – odezwał się niespodziewanie. – Przez chwilę w to zwątpiłem, gdy wspomniałeś o Fayu. Nie wiem, co tobą kieruje, że zachowujesz się wobec niego w ten sposób, ale jesteś dobrą, szlachetną osobą. Tak, jak on.

Yuui popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, ale po chwili jego twarz przybrała zmęczony wyraz.

- Nie możesz mnie oceniać, bo nic o mnie nie wiesz, chłopcze – mruknął do siebie.

* * *

Kurogane zatrzymał pojazd i zeskoczył na ziemię wznosząc wokół siebie tumany kurzu. Wyjął miecz, na którego widok wszyscy wieśniacy zrobili kilka kroków do tyłu. Ninja, nie zwracając na nich uwagi, wdrapał się na podwyższenie, gdzie przygotowany był stos.

Z tej strony mógł podziwiać tylko tył pala, ale sam widok wystającej zza niego blond czupryny, zagotował w nim krew.

- Odsuńcie się od niego – odezwał się cicho do stojących przy magu mężczyzn. Na dźwięk jego spokojnego, ale zawierającego wyczuwalną groźbę głosu, większość mężczyzn cofnęła się od razu. Tylko jeden, wciąż stał z uniesioną wysoko pochodnią.  
- Odłóż to i zmiataj stąd – wysyczał ninja czując, że jeszcze chwila, a nie będzie miał żadnych skrupułów i skróci drania o głowę.

- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął mężczyzna, czym nawet Kurogane wprawił w zdumienie. – Ten człowiek to szatan i odeślemy go tam, skąd przybył! – mimo wyraźnego strachu przed ninją, Dymitrij wziął zamach i podpalił stos u stóp maga.

Na moment, Kurogane oniemiał. Obserwował, nie wierząc własnym oczom, jak pochodnia upada na stertę drewien i siana. Płomienie najpierw delikatnie musnęły źdźbła, by zaraz zajarzyć się mocniej, pochłaniając z każdą sekundą kolejne centymetry stosu.

Postać przy palu poruszyła się gwałtownie, ale krępujące ją liny skutecznie utrzymywały ją w miejscu.

- Ty sukinsynie – wojownik poczuł, jak coś w jego wnętrzu ściska się boleśnie. Ruszył biegiem w kierunku stosu, tylko kątem oka rejestrując kilku rosłych mężczyzn zmierzających w jego stronę. Nie tracił na nich czasu. Jednego uderzył w pierś powalając bez tchu na ziemię, drugiego kopnął w zgięcie w kolanach i strącił z podwyższenia. Jakiś młody, zdeterminowany chłopaczyna zamachnął się na niego łopatą, ale Kurogane zrobił zręczny unik. Złapał łopatę tuż pod ostrzem, pociągnął zmuszając młodzieńca do postąpienia kilka kroków jego kierunku, po czym jednym, sprawnym uderzeniem pozbawił go przytomności. Pozostali stracili odwagę i odsunęli się. Jedynie Dymitrij stał przed nim z wyciągniętym nożem i drżącymi nogami.

- On musi zginąć! – zawołał. – Za całe zło jakie nam uczynił! Zabił stu trzynastu niewinnych ludzi!

Kurogane zatrzymał się na moment. _Zabił stu trzynastu ludzi?_ Yuui mówił, że wieśniacy chcą go zabić, ale nie wspomniał z jakiego powodu.

Wojownik dostrzegł ruch przy palu. Fay gwałtownie poruszył głową, prawdopodobnie płomienie już zaczęły go dosięgać.

- Przesuń się! – krzyknął do mężczyzny, zaczynając tracić kontrolę nad emocjami. Jeżeli nie zdąży…

- Nie! – Dymitrij przybrał waleczną pozę. – Ten człowiek jest zły! Kto wie ile jeszcze nieszczęścia ze sobą przyniesie! Nie mogę dopuścić, by gdzie indziej, innym ludziom wyrządził taką krzywdę, jak nam!

W innych okolicznościach Kurogane z pewnością doceniłby odwagę mężczyzny, teraz jednak koncentrował się tylko na magu.

- Kretynie, on nie jest tym, który was skrzywdził – wycedził.

Do Dymitrija jego słowa zdawały się nie docierać. Zaślepiony chęcią zemsty i nienawiścią był głuchy na wszystko, co ninja do niego mówił i co przeczyło jego przekonaniom.

Kurogane zaczęła ogarniać irytacja. Czuł się, jak aktor występujący w wyjątkowo głupiej sztuce, a wlepione w niego spojrzenia tylko potęgowały to uczucie. Dymitrij ruszył w jego stronę ściskając mocno nóż, kompletnie nieświadom, że dla wojownika, dużo bardziej niż on, upierdliwa byłaby zwykła mucha. Nie zwlekając dłużej, Kurogane ruszył do działania. Nim Dymitrij zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, duża, silna dłoń dosięgła jego splotu słonecznego. Przeszywający ból zmroził mężczyznę i wojownik wyminął go, nie zaszczycając ponownym spojrzeniem.

- Zabił go? – usłyszał spanikowane szepty wśród ludzi, ale całkowicie je zignorował.

W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy palu. Ogień, na szczęście nie dotarł jeszcze do maga, ale czaił się już przy jego stopach. Gęsty dym unosił się wokół jego nóg, a żar bijący od ognia stawał się coraz mocniejszy. Kurogane z przerażeniem pomyślał, że jeszcze chwila i byłoby za późno. Szybkim cięciem oswobodził maga ze sznurów trzymających go przy palu. Złapał osuwającego się czarodzieja i odciągnął na bok, z dala od płomieni.

Nikt nie próbował go powstrzymać. Mieszkańcy wsi w ciszy i ze strachem obserwowali jego poczynania.

- Nic ci nie jest? – Kurogane spojrzał na czarodzieja, ale ten miał zamknięte oczy. – Hej, spójrz na mnie! – rozkazał. Potrząsnął magiem odrobinę zbyt mocno, ale ręce drżały mu ze zdenerwowania.

Poczuł ogromną ulgę, gdy Fay uchylił powieki

- Całe szczęście – wyrwało mu się, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

Nie zwlekając dłużej, wziął maga na ręce i podszedł do stojącego niedaleko pojazdu. Każdy jego ruch był uważnie śledzony przez ludzi ze wsi, którzy wyglądali, jakby bali się nawet głośno przełknąć. Groźna postawa ninji całkowicie ich sparaliżowała.

Kurogane usadził Faya wygodnie w fotelu, po czym zajął miejsce kierowcy. Uruchomił silnik i powoli zaczął wznosić pojazd w powietrze. Wiele par oczu patrzyło na niego z fascynacją, pierwszy raz widząc takie urządzenie.

- Ten mag – Kurogane zawołał do nich – nie jest tą osobą, która was skrzywdziła! Chcieliście zabić niewinnego człowieka!

Nie wiedział, czy mu uwierzyli, ale niewiele go to obchodziło. Nie spoglądając już za siebie skierował pojazd w stronę Clow, zostawiając za sobą zdumiony tłum i palący się, pusty stos.

* * *

Clow było dokładnie takie, jak w dniu, gdy je opuszczał. Kamienne ruiny prężyły się dumnie w słońcu, ukazując całą swą krasę i grozę, w dali majaczył zarys zamku.

Przelatując nad miastem, Syaoran przypomniał sobie, jak wspaniałe chwile spędził tu wraz z księżniczką; Sakura z fascynacją słuchała jego opowieści o skałach, zdawała się być równie oczarowana nimi, co on. Często bawili się w berka w dzieciństwie, chowali przed Touyą, gdy książę gniewał się na swoją siostrę. A tu, pod tym drzewem, Syaoran chciał wyznać księżniczce swoje uczucia!

Ale nim zebrał w sobie odwagę Sakura pogrążyła się w długim, magicznym śnie.

Chłopiec westchnął przeciągle. Spojrzał na Yuui'ego, który wyglądał przez szybę z niekrytym zainteresowaniem.

Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, będzie miał szansę, by wyznać swoje uczucia. Już nie będzie zwlekał!

Miasto w dole rozbrzmiewało życiem, zewsząd słychać było śmiech dzieci, nawoływania przekupek na placu, czy po prostu odgłosy rozmów. Trochę dalej, za targiem, znajdował się zamek. Syaoran chłonął budynek wzrokiem.

Tyle wspomnieć było związanych z tym miejscem! Jak on tęsknił za Clow!

- Całkiem tu miło – skomentował Yuui. – Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.

- Clow to przyjazne miejsce – Yukito uśmiechnął się. – Na pewno ci się tu spodoba.

- Nie będę miał okazji, by bardziej poznać okolicę. – Yuui odsunął się od okna, gdy kilku mieszkańców spojrzało w górę, zaciekawionych pojawieniem się latającego pojazdu. - Zależy mi na dyskrecji. Chcę, by jak najmniej osób widziało moją twarz - wyjaśnił.

Yukito i Syaoran wymienili spojrzenia, ale nie odezwali się.

- Trudno będzie cię nie zauważyć, skoro przybywamy w takim pojeździe. Przykuwa on uwagę – powiedział Yukito, gdy znaleźli się nad zamkiem. W dole ludzie patrzyli na nich z zainteresowaniem.

Yuui mruknął coś pod nosem, niezadowolony z sytuacji.

- Moja magia to przede wszystkim leczenie, ale ty też jesteś czarodziejem, prawda? – zapytał uśmiechając się chytrze do Yukito.

* * *

- Wasza Wysokość! Jakiś latający pojazd zmierza w naszym kierunku! To może być atak! – jeden ze strażników wpadł do sali, gdzie Touya spożywał posiłek.

Król odłożył widelec na talerz i uniósł pytająco brew.

- Atakują nas latające pojazdy? – spytał. Doprawdy, powinien był być bardziej surowy, kiedy przyłapał żołnierzy na piciu podczas służby. Najwyraźniej jego upomnienie nie wywarło na nich wrażenia.

- Na razie nie atakują i jest tylko jeden, ale kto wie, gdzie czyhają następne! – zawołał z przejęciem mężczyzna. – Wysłałem już ludzi na dach i dookoła zamku. Niech Wasza Wysokość nie opuszcza mego boku!

Touya udał, że wyciera usta serwetką, by ukryć uśmiech. Nie negował istnienia istot poza ziemskich, ale wątpił, by zaprzątały one sobie głowy (o ile je miały) jego królestwem.

- W takim razie, chodźmy na dach. Chcę zobaczyć ten pojazd – powiedział wstając od stołu.

- Ależ Wasza Wysokość, to może być niebezpieczne! – zaprotestował mężczyzna.

- Chodźmy - Touya zignorował ostrzeżenia strażnika i spokojnym krokiem udał się w stronę wyjścia z sali.

Zrezygnowany strażnik podążył za nim z wyciągniętym mieczem, gotowy w każdej chwili stanąć w obronie króla. Po drodze minęli zaaferowanych służących, którzy szeptali między sobą z przejęciem.

- Czyli rzeczywiście coś się do nas zbliża – mruknął Touya. Clow nie miało konfliktu z sąsiadami, Touya nie przypominał sobie, by komuś zaszedł za skórę, dlatego wątpił, by ktokolwiek teraz przybywał miał złe intencje. Jednak zaczął odczuwać lekki niepokój.

Gdy dotarli na dach, strażnicy odsunęli się robiąc mu miejsce i mógł zobaczyć w odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów fioletowy pojazd, który narobił tyle zamieszania.

- Słyszałem, że na następnych zawodach w Piffle, zawodnicy będą ścigać się w latających pojazdach – powiedział do ludzi. – Chyba mamy okazję podziwiać jeden z nich.

Odsunął się, gdy maszyna zawisła nad nimi, by rozpocząć lądowanie. Strażnicy osłonili go momentalni z wyciągniętą bronią.

Dopiero, gdy pojazd znalazł się kilka metrów nad dachem zdołali dojrzeć pasażerów.

- Yukito! – wykrzyknął Touya widząc znajomą twarz za sterami. Obok niego znajdował się dzieciak, a na tylnym siedzeniu dostrzegł jakiś ruch. Serce zabiło mu mocno, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Syaoran zakończył swoją misję i niedługo dowie się, czy jego siostrę uda się wyleczyć.

Maszyna wylądowała i Yukito wyłączył silnik. Przez chwilę szamotał się z pasami, po czym otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

- Wasza Wysokość – powiedział kłaniając się nisko przed Touyą.

- Yukito – głos króla był zachrypnięty przez nagromadzone w nim emocje. Jak on tęsknił za tym człowiekiem! Każdego dnia, kiedy nie myślał o siostrze, rozmyślał o nim i wyrzucał sobie, że wydalenie Yukito było najgłupszym pomysłem, na jaki mógł wpaść! Życie przy nim było trudne, ale bez niego stawało się nie do zniesienia!

- Wiem, że miałem nie wracać na zamek – kontynuował Yukito nieświadom myśli w głowie króla. Sam odczuwał podobne emocje, ale udało mu się zapanować nad sobą i jego głos nie zdradzał żadnych uczuć. – Ale natknąłem się na Syaorana i jego kompana, i postanowiłem upewnić się, że bezpiecznie tu dotrą.

Yukito podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się. W oczach przyjaciela Touya widział smutek i tęsknotę, ale nie było w nich złości, czy pretensji – a po tym, co mu zrobił miał prawo do takich odczuć.

Król z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie wyciągnąć ręki do Yukito, przytulić go i już nigdy więcej nie wypuścić z ramion. Zamiast tego, przybrał poważną minę, odetchnął głęboko i odkaszlnął, chcąc by jego głos zabrzmiał czysto i pewnie.

- Dobrze zrobiłeś – oznajmił. _Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem! Już nigdy więcej nie waż się mnie opuścić!_ dodał w myślach. Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie pozostałe drzwi pojazdu otworzyły się i wyszli z niego Syaoran oraz drugi, starszy od niego mężczyzna.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale cieszę się na twój widok – rzekł Touya do chłopca. Syaoran ukłonił się grzecznie, ale król zdołał wychwycić, jak przewraca oczami. Uśmiechnął się. – Widzę, że sprowadziłeś pomoc, dobra robota!

Nieznajomy stanął obok Syaorana i Yukito i również się ukłonił.

- Wasza Wysokość – powiedział. – To dla mnie zaszczyt.

- Ty musisz być Fay D. Flourite – rzekł Touya. – Dziękuję ci, że zgodziłeś się przybyć do Clow.

- Ależ to żaden problem, Wasza Wysokość – opowiedział mężczyzna.

Miał czarne, siwiejące włosy i długą, sięgającą mu piersi brodę. Touya zmarszczył czoło. Wydawało mu się, że mężczyzna był blondynem i to dużo młodszym, ale najwyraźniej źle zapamiętał go z Piffle.

- Jednakże nie jestem Fayem D. Flourite – nieznajomy zdawał się znać jego myśli. – Nazywam się Valerian Celes. Znam się na magii leczniczej, dlatego postanowiłem zaoferować moje skromne usługi.

Touya popatrzył zdziwiony na Syaorana, ale postanowił, że wszelkie pytania zachowa na później.

- Zaraz każę przygotować ci pokój, tymczasem zapraszam na posiłek. Musicie być zmęczeni po podróży – powiedział. Chwycił starszego maga za ramię i zaczął prowadzić go w kierunku wyjścia z dachu. Yukito, Syaoran i żołnierze bez słowa podążali za nimi.

- Jeśli to Waszej Wysokości nie przeszkadza wolałbym od razu zajrzeć do księżniczki – odpowiedział Valerian.

Touya był zaskoczony, ale i zadowolony decyzją uzdrowiciela. Zależało mu na jak najszybszym zdiagnozowaniu siostry.

- W takim razie przyślę posiłek do jej komnaty – obiecał. – Gdybyś czegokolwiek potrzebował nie wahaj się prosić.

Touya kazał kilku strażnikom wyjść do ludzi zgromadzonych przed zamkiem i uspokoić ich, by nie martwili się dłużej pojawieniem dziwnego pojazdu. Gdy dotarli do komnat księżniczki odwrócił się do Syaorana.

- Chcesz chwilę przy niej pobyć na osobności? – zapytał.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, w ogóle nie spodziewając się takiego pytania.

- Mogę? – upewnił się.

Widząc nadzieję na jego twarzy, Touya nie był w stanie stłumić uśmiechu.

- Zasłużyłeś na to, dzieciaku.

Syaoran drżącymi rękami otworzył drzwi. Wszedł do środka i spojrzał na łóżko, gdzie leżała bez ruchu jego księżniczka.

* * *

Zatrzymał pojazd dopiero, gdy był pewny, że zniszczona wioska została daleko za nimi i nie goni ich żaden szalony wieśniak z łopatą, ani nie grozi im inne niebezpieczeństwo.

Odpiął pasy i spojrzał na maga: siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, ale jak tylko silnik zgasł, otworzył je i spojrzał na Kurogane pytająco.

- Domyślam się, że nie jest ci wygodnie – powiedział ninja. Chwycił czarodzieja, wyjął go z wozu i posadził na trawie, wciąż wilgotnej od wcześniejszego deszczu.

Przed nimi rozpościerał się las i przepływający przez niego strumień.

- Tutaj raczej nie natkniemy się na nikogo pałającego chęcią zemsty.

Kurogane wreszcie miał czas, by przyjrzeć się magowi. Mimo, że uwolnił go z lin przywiązujących go do słupa, Fay wciąż opleciony był sznurami.

- Paranoja – burknął ninja, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki, złośliwy uśmiech. – Jednak istnieje sposób, by cię uciszyć – skomentował knebel w ustach blondyna.

Fay zmrużył zabawnie oczy, nie mogąc udzielić werbalnej odpowiedzi. Włosy opadły mu na czoło i wpadły do oka. Kurogane odgarnął je ręką i dopiero wtedy zauważył zadrapania na policzku czarodzieja.

- Dranie – mruknął gniewnie.

Zlustrował uważnie sylwetkę maga: materiał na ramieniu miał rozcięty i znajdowała się na nim zaschnięta krew. Przez dziury w spodniach widoczne były otarte kolana i liczne zadrapania na skórze.

Kurogane przypomniał sobie, jak Fay skrzywił się, gdy wyciągał go z pojazdu. Widocznie miał jeszcze więcej sińców niż te, które były widoczne.

- Chyba wrócę i ich jednak zabiję – powiedział złowieszczo, gdy zajął się przecinaniem sznurów krępujących maga. Wyjął z jego ust knebel i odrzucił go ze wstrętem na ziemię.

Fay zaczerpnął z haustem powietrze i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Kuro-rin, mój bohaterze! – zawołał, jak tylko zyskał możliwość mówienia. Głos miał zachrypnięty i słaby, ale obecne były w nim nutki rozbawienia. I ulgi. – Mój książę na fruwającym rumaku!

- Zamknij się, albo sam cię zaknebluję! – zawołał ninja. Nie wiadomo czemu, pomyślał o Yuuim i jego „wiem, czego pragniesz", co sprawiło, że rumieniec wpłynął mu na policzki.

Fay zaśmiał się. Był zbyt uradowany odzyskaną wolnością, by zauważyć zakłopotanie kolegi.

- Kuro-pon – spoważniał nagle, chwycił dłoń ninji i położył ją sobie na ramieniu. – Zdejmij to ze mnie.

Kurogane spojrzał na wieniec na szyi maga, który wcześniej zignorował. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy uświadomił sobie, czym on jest.

- To dlatego cię schwytali – powiedział. – Zastanawiało mnie, jakim cudem dałeś się pokonać bandzie wieśniaków.

- Zaskoczyli mnie – przyznał niechętnie Fay. – Nie przypuszczałem, że rzucą się na mnie.

- Jeden im wystarczył, by cię unieszkodliwić? – spytał Kurogane. Nie chciał być złośliwy, po prostu przypomniał sobie incydent podczas postoju autobusu, gdy byli przebrani za rodzinę. Yuuko twierdziła, że jeden talizman nie jest w stanie zaszkodzić magowi, ale przed sobą miał dowód, że jest inaczej.

- Było ich więcej – Fay wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie. – Każdy trzymał jeden w dłoni. Nie mogłem oddychać, dusiłem się. To tak strasznie parzyło, a jednocześnie czułem, jak w środku…

- Hej, już jest po wszystkim – Kurogane niezręcznie próbował go pocieszyć. Chwycił wieniec i jednym szarpnięciem zerwał go z szyi maga. Rzucił go na ziemię i na wszelki wypadek przeciął mieczem.

Fay tymczasem złapał się za szyję i pozwolił sobie na głośne westchnienie ulgi. Odetchnął głęboko, a na jego usta wpełznął szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech.

- Czuję jak wraca – powiedział szczęśliwy. – Magia – dodał widząc pytający wzrok wojownika.

Zamknął oczy i oddychał miarowo, spokojnie czekając na całkowity powrót sił. Minęło kilka minut, nim wykonał jakikolwiek ruch.

- Lepiej? – spytał Kurogane, gdy Fay wreszcie otworzył oczy.

- Znacznie – mag uśmiechnął się do niego. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok z ninji na wieniec u jego stóp i jednym zaklęciem przemienił go w garść popiołu. – A teraz jeszcze lepiej.

- Nie mogłeś tego zrobić wcześniej, gdy ci go zakładali? – spytał Kurogane, czubkiem buta wgniatając popiół w ziemię.

- Nie dałem rady – odpowiedział posępnie mag. – Mieli tego pełno i odebrało mi to moce. Może, gdybym wiedział, że mnie zaatakują przygotowałbym się jakoś…

- Ważne, że już jest po wszystkim – przerwał mu Kurogane bojąc się, że mag za chwilę wpadnie w posępny nastrój. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na resztki wieńca u swoich stóp i nie mógł się nadziwić, jak coś tak małego i nic nieznaczącego dla niego mogło być aż tak groźne dla czarodzieja.

- Zaraz wrócę – powiedział nagle Fay. Odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem skierował w kierunki drzew.

- Gdzie idziesz? – zawołał za nim Kurogane.

- Widzisz, Kuro-tan – mag nie zatrzymał się. – Trzymali mnie w zamknięciu dość długo, kompletnie ignorując moje potrzeby. Natura wzywa! – wyjaśnił, po czym zniknął za drzewami.

* * *

Pokój księżniczki pogrążony był w półmroku. Różowe promienie zachodzącego słońca wpadały jedynie przez wąską szparę między zasłonami i oświetlały półkę, na której znajdowały się listy, kwiaty i inne upominki od mieszkańców Clow, życzących księżniczce powrotu do zdrowia.

Syaoran przysiadł na skraju łóżka i chwycił dłoń przyjaciółki. Przycisnął ją mocno do piersi, nie spuszczając wzroku ze spokojnej, ślicznej twarzy.

- Wróciłem, księżniczko – odezwał się. – Wiem, że długo mnie nie było i przepraszam, że nie mogłem dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. Ale teraz już jestem i zawsze będę przy twoim boku! – obiecał. - Sprowadziłem człowieka, który cię wyleczy.

Chłopiec usadowił się wygodniej na łóżku i nie wypuszczając dłoni księżniczki z uścisku, zaczął opowiadać swoje przygody. Mówił o spotkaniu z Kurogane, tajemniczym domu wspomnień, na który natknęli się w drodze do siedziby Faya. Opisywał mijane miasta i spotkanych w nich ludzi, swoją ucieczkę i to, jak Fay znalazł go zagubionego w parku. Powiedział księżniczce o ezoterycznej Yuuko oraz o pogrążonej w wieloletnim śnie Chii.

- Kiedy usłyszałem jej historię myślałem, że jesteś pod wpływem tego samego zaklęcia – rzekł do księżniczki. – Fay powiedział mi, że istnieje taka możliwość, ale nie może tego stwierdzić, póki cię nie zobaczy. Teraz nie ma go tutaj, ale jestem przekonany, że kiedy się obudzisz, Fay i Kurogane tu przybędą i przekonasz się, jak wspaniałymi są przyjaciółmi!

Chciał zacząć kolejną opowieść, opisać most i związaną z nim legendę, ale drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły i do środka weszli król oraz - przebrany za starszego mężczyznę – Yuui.

- Chciałbym już zbadać księżniczkę – powiedział czarodziej. Syaoran jeszcze raz mocno uścisnął dłoń Sakury, po czym wstał i skierował się w kierunku wyjścia.

- Mam nadzieję, że jej pomożesz – odezwał się cicho do Yuui'ego. – Jesteś ostatnią nadzieją, jeżeli nie ty to… - głos chłopca załamał się i nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Spojrzał na króla, którego twarz zdradzała, że miał te same obawy, co on.

Czyjaś dłoń spoczęła mu na głowie i poczochrała włosy.

- Więcej wiary w moje możliwości, chłopcze – Yuui uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco. – Z gorszymi przypadkami miałem do czynienia.

Syaoran skinął głową czując wdzięczność za te słowa pocieszenia. Touya chwycił go za ramię i delikatnym gestem skierował w kierunku drzwi.

- Nie przeszkadzajmy już – powiedział. – Niech lekarz zajmie się moją siostrą, a ty w tym czasie opowiesz mi o podróży.

Wyszli z komnaty, obaj modląc się w duchu, by uzdrowiciel był w stanie pomóc ich ukochanej Sakurze.

* * *

Kiedy Fay wrócił, Kurogane otaksował go spojrzeniem.

- Wyglądasz strasznie – ocenił.

Czarodziej zaśmiał się na jego słowa.

- Wiesz, jak prawić ludziom komplementy, Kuro-pon - skomentował. Głos wciąż miał zachrypnięty, ale z każdą chwilą przybierał na sile.

Ninja przewrócił oczami. Chwycił maga za rękę, powodując, że skrzywił się z bólu.

- Niezbyt delikatnie się z tobą obeszli. – Kurogane podwinął rękawy Faya i uważnie przyjrzał się skórze na jego nadgarstkach. – To trzeba przemyć – powiedział patrząc na rany po sznurach.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, czemu Tomoyo zawsze robiła tyle szumu widząc jego, nawet niewielkie, rany. Inaczej się je postrzega, gdy dotyczą one kogoś bliskiego. A mag, chcąc nie chcąc, wdarł się do niewielkiego grona ludzi ważnych dla Kurogane.

- To nic strasznego, Kuro-wan – powiedział Fay, trochę niepewnie, zaskoczony troską ninji.

- Jak się wda zakażenie i będzie trzeba uciąć ci ręce, zmienisz zdanie – odparł wojownik, poirytowany, że wcześniej nie udało mu się ukryć zmartwienia.

Fay nie odezwał się już, jedynie uśmiechnął patrząc uważnie na Kurogane.

- Chodź – powiedział ninja. Wciąż trzymając maga za rękę, pociągnął go w kierunku przepływającego nieopodal strumienia. Fay opadł na kolana i zanurzył dłonie w zimnej wodzie. Z zadowolonym westchnięciem obmył twarz, po czym łapczywie zaczął pić ze swoich złączonych dłoni.

- Nie tak szybko, bo sobie zaszkodzisz – skomentował Kurogane. – Woda jest lodowata. Jeszcze tego nam potrzeba, byś podrażnił gardło.

Fay posłusznie zwolnił. Uśmiechnął się błogo, gdy jego suche gardło wreszcie odczuło ulgę.

- Wspaniale – mruknął, teraz już niezachrypniętym, czystym głosem. – Tego mi było trzeba.

Słysząc odgłos targanego ubrania, odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na towarzysza. Kurogane właśnie kończył odrywać część swojego rękawa.

- Kurorin? – zapytał mag, przyglądając się poczynaniom ninji.

Wojownik kucnął obok niego i zanurzył urwany kawałek w wodzie.

- Pokaż – zwrócił się do Faya, ponownie łapiąc go za rękę.

Mag obserwował z zainteresowaniem, jak Kurogane przykłada chłodny materiał do jego skóry. Fay wzdrygnął się pod wpływem nagłego zimna, ale bez słowa pozwolił wojownikowi kontynuować.

Kurogane ze skupieniem wyczyścił oba nadgarstki maga z zastygłej krwi oraz jego obdarte kolana, po czym bezceremonialnie chwycił za jego koszulę, by to samo zrobić z zadrapaniami na brzuchu.

- Kuro-pon, nie musisz! – wykrzyknął Fay, lekko zmieszany zachowaniem towarzysza.

- Daj spokój – Kurogane bez trudu przytrzymał wyrywającego się czarodzieja. – To ci przyniesie częściową ulgę.

- Skoro tak mówisz – mruknął Fay. Gdyby wojownik spojrzał na jego twarz, mógłby ujrzeć dwa, delikatne rumieńce na jego policzkach.

Kurogane ponownie zanurzył materiał w wodzie, po czym – już bez sprzeciwów czarodzieja – podciągnął jego koszulę do góry. Zmrużył oczy na widok fioletowych sińców na brzuchu i licznych zadrapań. Zaklął głośno, rzucił gniewnie szmatkę na ziemię, po czym wstał gwałtownie i wyciągnął swój miecz.

- Zabiję ich! – obiecał, kierując się w stronę zaparkowanego pojazdu. – Już ja im pokażę! Co oni sobie…

- Kuro-tan!

Fay poderwał się na nogi i pobiegł za towarzyszem, ignorując ból w całym ciele.

Dopadł ninję tuż przy pojeździe. Kurogane wciąż złorzeczył wieśniakom, a Faya dostrzegł dopiero, gdy ten złapał go za ramię.

- Kuro-pon! – krzyknął mag, chcąc zwrócić na sobie jego uwagę. – Nie chcę byś ich krzywdził!

Czarodziej był oszołomiony zachowaniem ninji. Nie spodziewał się, że Kurogane tak może przejąć się jego stanem. Było to zaskakujące… i bardzo miłe. Fay pomyślał, że warto było przejść przez to całe piekło, by móc potem doświadczyć tej chwili.

- Pokażę im, gdzie jest ich miejsce! – upierał się ninja.

Mag uśmiechnął się poruszony.

- Nie musisz – powiedział. - Jestem już bezpieczny. Dzięki tobie – dodał z wdzięcznością.

- Mhn – odparł ninja, nagle zmieszany.

- Zabierz mnie, jak najdalej stąd, Kuro-bohaterze!

- Wsiadaj – wojownik, teraz już spokojny, skinął głową na pojazd. – Polecimy teraz do Clow, gdzie będą lepsze warunki, by się tobą zająć.

- Do Clow? – powtórzył Fay. – To już niedaleko?

- Nad ranem powinniśmy być – oszacował ninja.

- Podczas podróży – Fay zajął miejsce w fotelu pasażera – opowiesz mi, co się stało z tobą i z Syaoranem. Ciekawi mnie, skąd wziąłeś ten niesamowity pojazd, gdzie się podział Syaoran oraz skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie mnie szukać.

Kurogane zaklął w myślach. Zaczęły się pytania, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć. W każdym razie - nie szczerze.

* * *

W sali jadalnej czekał już na nich Yukito. Mag rozmawiał cicho z nieznaną Syaoranowi kobietą. Musiała być nową dowódczynią straży, gdyż nosiła strój wojowniczki, a po lewej stronie biodra znajdowała się pochwa z mieczem.

Gdy zobaczyli ich przybycie, kobieta skłoniła się królowi, powiedziała jeszcze kilka słów do Yukito, po czym pospiesznie wyszła drugim wyjściem.

- Widzę, że posiłek już gotowy – zauważył Touya przyglądając się suto zastawionemu stołowi.

- Kucharki przed chwilą przygotowały – odpowiedział Yukito. – Poprosiłem jedną, by zaniosła też jedzenie Valerianowi.

- To dobrze – król usiadł przy stole i wskazał pozostałym, by zajęli miejsce. – Częstujcie się.

- A ty, Wasza Wysokość? – spytał Syaoran. Czuł się nieco niezręcznie. Często przebywał na zamku, ale rzadko spożywał posiłek w towarzystwie króla, a już nigdy bez obecności Sakury.

- Jadłem tuż przed waszym przybyciem – Touya machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Zjadaj i opowiadaj, co zajęło ci tyle czasu, by tu dotrzeć.

Syaoran napełnił talerz zupą i zaczął opowiadać.

* * *

Kurogane zatrzymał pojazd na niewielkim wzniesieniu. Minęli Piffle jakiś czas temu i przed nimi rozpościerał się teraz pas wyżyn. Okolica była malownicza, przyjemna, a przede wszystkim wydawała się być bezpieczna. Od dłuższego czasu, wojownik nie widział żadnego domu, więc wątpił, by nagle znalazł się tu jakiś człowiek, a drzewa i krzewy były rzadkie i z pewnością nie kryło się w nich żadne dzikie zwierzę, czy groźna bestia.

Kurogane nie wątpił w swoje umiejętności bitewne, ale po prostu był zmęczony i to odpoczynek a nie walka był dla niego teraz priorytetem.

Spojrzał na Faya, śpiącego spokojnie w fotelu obok. Mag usnął niemal momentalnie, jak tylko ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Wojownik cieszył się z tego powodu, gdyż mógł dzięki temu uniknąć niewygodnych pytań. Był jednak świadom, że to tylko tymczasowo rozwiązywało problem i będzie musiał wreszcie na nie odpowiedzieć.

Kurogane otworzył drzwi, by wyjść z pojazdu. Zatrzymał się, gdy kątem oka zauważył, jak Fay drży, gdy chłodne, nocne powietrze wdarło się do wnętrza pojazdu. Bez zastanowienia, zdjął płaszcz i przykrył nim maga, od stóp po głowę. Fay przyjął okrycie z wdzięcznością, gdyż uśmiechnął się przez sen i jeszcze szczelnie się nim opatulił.

Wojownik uśmiechnął się pod nosem, po czym wyszedł z pojazdu zatrzaskując za sobą cicho drzwi, uważając by nie zakłócić odpoczynku czarodzieja.

Podszedł do rosnących niedaleko krzewów, by zerwać rosnące na nich owoce. Skrzywił się, gdy na czoło spadła mu zimna kropla, a zaraz po niej następne. Spojrzał w górę ze zmarszczonym czołem. Księżyc i gwiazdy częściowo zasłonięte były przez deszczowe chmury.

- Świetnie – mruknął niezadowolony. Zerwał prędko kilka owoców, po czym szybko wrócił do pojazdu.

Duże krople gęstym strumieniem spadły z nieba i roztrysnęły się na szybie wyrywając Faya ze snu. Czarodziej zamrugał parę razy zdezorientowany, ale po chwili przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje.

- Ale się rozpadało – wymamrotał, przeciągając się leniwie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że jest przykryty płaszczem Kurogane. Ponownie zamrugał – tym razem zaskoczony – po czym spojrzał na ninję z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Masz krople deszcze na policzkach – zauważył. – I we włosach.

Wojownik przeczesał dłonią włosy chcąc pozbyć się z nich wody.

- Muszę je ściąć – skomentował. – Przeklęty deszcz – dodał, patrząc posępnie na rozbryzgujące się na szybie, krople.

- A ja lubię deszcz – powiedział Fay. – Świat po nim wygląda inaczej. Poza tym, zawdzięczam mu życie.

- Deszczowi? – Kurogane spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Jemu i tobie – mag wyszczerzył się pokazując rząd białych zębów. – Deszcze opóźnił moją egzekucję. I dzięki niemu zdążyłeś na czas.

Ninja skinął głową, ale nie komentował nie chcąc rozwijać tematu. Jakoś rozmowa o spaleniu Faya żywcem nie wydała mu się zbyt pociągająca.

- Masz – rzucił w kierunku maga owoc. – Musisz być głodny.

Czarodziej przyjął podarek z wdzięcznością. Potrafił wiele dni wytrzymać bez jedzenia, ale miło było pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego ssania w żołądku.

- Chociaż – ninja dodał z wahaniem - może lepiej będzie, jak zjesz coś w Clow. Dawno nie jadłeś i twój żołądek może się zbuntować – dodał z wahaniem.

- Nie martw się, Kurowanko, nie zapaskudzę ci pojazdu – Fay zaśmiał się. – Bycia magiem ma sporo zalet. Nie muszę się martwić problemami z żołądkiem. Swoją drogą – zmienił temat, przyglądając się trzymanemu owocu. - Nieraz je widziałem, ale nigdy nie jadłem, bojąc się, że są trujące.

Kurogane prychnął.

– Są bardzo smaczne i z całą pewnością nieszkodliwe. – Na potwierdzenie swych słów wgryzł się w miękką skórkę.

Faya nie trzeba było dłużej przekonywać. Również zaczął jeść pomrukując z zadowoleniem.

- Masz rację, jest pyszny – powiedział oblizując usta. – Nie wiedziałem, że znasz się na takich rzeczach.

- Muszę – odpowiedział wojownik sadowiąc się wygodniej w fotelu. Z zadowoleniem odkrył, że oparcie można odchylić, by przyjąć półleżącą pozycję. – Nieraz podczas misji kończył nam się prowiant i znajomość roślin, była konieczna, by nie zginąć z głodu – wyjaśnił magowi.

Fay poszedł w jego ślady i również pomajstrował przy oparciu fotela.

- Na czym polegają twoje misje? – spytał. Wyłożył się wygodniej i ciaśniej opatulił, podarowanym przez wojownika, płaszczem. Był ciepły i przesiąknięty zapachem Kurogane, i Fay pomyślał, że jest to najprzyjemniejsze okrycie, jakie mógł dostać.

- Głównie ochraniamy ludzi – odpowiedział ninja. Patrzył na szybę z zainteresowaniem śledząc drogę jednej z wielu kropli. – Wynajmują nas, kiedy wyruszają w niebezpieczną drogę, niosą ze sobą coś kosztownego, bądź muszą dostarczyć ważną informację.

- Hyuu! – zawołał czarodziej. – Dzięki temu, na pewno zwiedziłeś wiele ciekawych miejsc!

- Owszem – Kurogane skinął głową. – Chociaż nigdy nie oddaliłem się od domu tak daleko, jak po walce z tą przeklętą bestią.

O dziwo, w głosie wojownika nie było żalu, czy rozgoryczenia. Dotychczas, gdy wspominał o swojej wiosce, popadał w nostalgiczny nastrój. Teraz mówił o Nihon spokojnie, z lekką tęsknotą, ale nie wyczuwalną tak wyraźnie, jak kiedyś.

- Może tobie nie było to na rękę, ale Syaoran bardzo skorzystał na twojej obecności – zauważył Fay. Skończył owoc i wyciągnął rękę po następny. Kurogane podał mu go bez słowa.

- No to, Kuro-pon, wyjaśnisz mi w końcu, skąd wiedziałeś gdzie mnie szukać? – zapytał Fay. – I skąd masz ten wspaniały pojazd? Muszę przyznać, że robi piorunujące wrażenie!

Kurogane zaklął w myślach, niezadowolony, że wrócili do tego tematu. Najchętniej powiedziałby magowi prawdę, ale obietnica zobowiązuje i nie mógł złamać słowa danemu Yuui'emu.

- Dowiedzieliśmy się, że ten most ma magiczną moc. Przenosi ludzi w różne miejsca, tam, gdzie chcieliby się dostać – zaczął opowiadać.

- Wybacz, Kuro-fiu, ale się z tobą nie zgodzę – Fay przerwał mu. – Uwierz mi, trafienie do wioski, której mieszkańcy chcieli mnie spalić, nie ma na liście miejsc, które chciałbym zobaczyć!

Wojownik prychnął.

- Trafiłeś do miejsca związanego z magią – wyjaśnił. – Wydarzyła się tam pewna tragedia wywołana czarami, dlatego tam zostałeś przeniesiony.

Ninja opowiedział magowi w skrócie historię mostu. Nie przyznał, że najpierw z Syaoranem znaleźli się w mieście wyrabiającym broń, tylko od razu wspomniał o Piffle. Opisał spotkanie z Yukito i tak przedstawił wydarzenia, że wynikało z nich, że to właśnie Tsukishiro domyślił się miejsca pobytu Faya i zaopatrzył go w pojazd.

- Zabrał Syaorana do Clow, podczas gdy ja udałem się po ciebie – powiedział na koniec. – Dzieciak powiedział, że będzie oczekiwał nas u siebie.

- Na pewno się niecierpliwi – powiedział Fay. – Tyle przeszedł, by sprowadzić pomoc dla księżniczki. – Czarodziej westchnął smutno. – A ja wciąż nie wiem, czy będę w stanie jej pomóc. Szczerze w to wątpię. Nie będę potrafił spojrzeć mu w twarz i się do tego przyznać…

- Nie będziesz musiał – odpowiedział Kurogane, na co Fay spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Spotkaliśmy w Piffle uzdrowiciela, który powiedział, że prawdopodobnie będzie w stanie pomóc dziewczynie. – Kurogane bardzo nie lubił siebie w tym momencie. Czuł wstręt do siebie za każde wypowiedziane nieprawdziwe słowo.

- Całe szczęście – powiedział Fay. – Mam nadzieję, że ten człowiek pomoże!

Wojownik skinął głową i między nimi zapadła cisza zakłócana jedynie odgłosem deszczu. Po kilku minutach ulewa ustała, chmury oddaliły się ukazując całkowicie księżyc i gwiazdy.

- Czyli okazałem się niepotrzebny – odezwał się nagle Fay posępnym głosem. – Na nic się nie przydałem.

Kurogane odwrócił głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Nie bądź głupi – powiedział. – Może nie pomogłeś księżniczce, ale w czasie naszej podróży nieraz okazałeś się pomocny. Pomogłeś nie tylko dzieciakowi, ale także mnie po ataku, czy tej dziewczynie z hotelu. Dlatego przestań głupio gadać!

Fay popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale wreszcie uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

- Skoro już tak daleko dotarliśmy, chętnie zobaczę księżniczkę Sakurę – powiedział. – A potem będę kontynuował swoją podróż.

Głos maga stał się poważny i Kurogane nie zdołał opanować uczucia niepokoju.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

- Ci ludzie ze wsi pomylili mnie z moim bratem – powiedział Fay. – Widzisz… ja i Yuui byliśmy bliźniakami.

Kurogane miał ochotę przywalić Fayowi za to, że wyznał mu to dopiero teraz, zaraz po tym, jak sam to odkrył. I to w dość niezręcznej sytuacji.

- Oni byli przekonani, że to Yuui spowodował u nich tę tragedię – kontynuował czarodziej, nieświadom myśli kompana. – Nie wiem dokładnie, co się tam wydarzyło, ale jednego jestem pewien: mój brat nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

„To byś się zdziwił" pomyślał ponuro ninja.

- Ktoś podszywa się pod Yuui'ego, bezczeszcząc jego imię! – Fay był oburzony. – Chcę znaleźć tę osobę, odkryć dlaczego to robi i wyperswadować jej ten pomysł! – groźny błysk pojawił się w niebieskich oczach Faya i Kurogane zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba do tej pory nie poznał jeszcze wszystkich jego możliwości.

- To było dawno – rzekł. – Być może szukana przez ciebie osoba już nie żyje.

- Wątpię – odpowiedział gorączkowo Fay. – To z pewnością ją widział Yukito w Piffle. Jeszcze do niedawna łudziłem się, że mój brat jednak żyje, ale teraz wiem, że to nie mógł być on, ponieważ Yuui nigdy nikogo by nie skrzywdził!

„Może to jednak lepiej, że bliźniak nie chciał zdradzić, że żyje" zastanowił się Kurogane. „Mag tak mocno wierzy w jego niewinność, że prawda by go załamała".

- Będziesz szukał na oślep? – zapytał. – Nie wiadomo kogo i nie wiadomo gdzie? Daj spokój, szkoda na to życia.

Fay popatrzył na niego oburzony.

- Mam tak po prostu zostawić tę sprawę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak – odpowiedział Kurogane. Pamiętał, że w domu Arashi i Soraty obiecał, że pomoże magowi, ale teraz okoliczności się zmieniły, dlatego starał się wybić mu ten pomysł z głowy. – Możesz spędzić sporo czasu podążając za plotkami, które być może wcale nie są prawdziwe.

- To, co mam zrobić? – spytał Fay z nagłą desperacją w głosie. – Nie mam żadnego celu! Opuściłem swoje mieszkanie i wcale nie spieszy mi się, by do niego wracać. Nie byłem związany z tamtym miejscem i opuściłem je bez żalu.

- W takim razie, udaj się ze mną do Nihon – powiedział cicho Kurogane.

Fay otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, po czym je zamknął, gdy dotarł do niego sens słów wojownika.

- Słucham? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Nihon to piękne miejsce, na pewno ci się spodoba – Kurogane patrzył mu prosto w oczy. – Mieszkający tam ludzie są naprawdę dobrzy i z pewnością nienudni.

- A…ale to przecież wioska wojowników – w głosie Fay słyszalne było wahanie.

- Głównie – odpowiedział ninja. – Ale nie tylko. Mamy zwykłych piekarzy, kowali, sprzedawców. To wioska wojowników, ale to nie znaczy, że tylko oni ją zamieszkują. Dla ciebie również znalazłoby się tam miejsce. Tomoyo z pewnością byłaby zadowolona, mając przy sobie czarodzieja.

Fay wciąż wpatrywał się w ninję w oszołomieniu, więc Kurogane kontynuował.

- Udaj się tam ze mną. Rozpocznij nowe życie, skoro stare cię nie satysfakcjonowało. I nie goń za pogłoskami, bo to cię może zniszczyć – wojownik zaczerpnął tchu, po czym dodał. – A jeżeli ta sprawa nie będzie ci dawała spokoju i jeszcze kiedyś usłyszysz coś o osobie wyglądającej, jak twój brat, to wyruszymy razem, by ją odnaleźć.

Kurogane skończył uznając, że powiedział już wystarczająco. Teraz nadeszła pora na Faya, by podjął decyzję.

- Naprawdę chcesz, bym z tobą wrócił do Nihon? – zapytał po chwili mag.

- Owszem – przyznał ninja bez wahania. Naprawdę chciał, by mag z nim został po zakończeniu ich wspólnej podróży.

- W takim razie, zgoda – głos Faya był zdławiony, a w oczach skrzyły się emocje, w których dominowało wzruszenie. – Chętnie udam się z tobą do Nihon.

Kurogane nie udało się powstrzymać usatysfakcjonowanego uśmiechu.

- To dobrze – powiedział. – A teraz śpij, bo wciąż potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

Powiedziawszy to, sam zamknął oczy, czując spokój i zadowolenie.

* * *

- Więc Valerian to Yuui, a Yuui to tak naprawdę Fay? – zapytał Touya z lekkim niedowierzaniem, kiedy chłopiec skończył opowiadać. Już wcześniej ustalili z Yuui'm, że powiedzą królowi prawdę, ale tylko on w zamku będzie wiedział, że postać Valeriana Celes jest nieprawdziwa. – Zadziwiająca historia! Trzeba przyznać, że nie nudziłeś się podczas wyprawy.

Syaoran gwałtownie pokręcił głową.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tak niebezpieczna i pełna wrażeń – przyznał.

Touya zaśmiał się krótko.

- No proszę – powiedział rozbawiony. – Przeszedłeś tyle drogi, a okazało się, że mag, którego szukałeś mieszka kilkadziesiąt kilometrów za Piffle! Gdybyśmy o tym wiedzieli wcześniej, nie musiałbyś tracić tylu miesięcy tylko jeden dzień!

Śmiech króla zrobił się trochę histeryczny, ale mężczyzna szybko odzyskał powagę.

- Najważniejsze, że udało wam się tu bezpiecznie dotrzeć – powiedział już spokojnym głosem. – Dobrze się spisałeś, dzieciaku.

Syaoran skinął głową zadowolony z komplementu.

- Oby tylko Kurogane udało się uratować Faya- Yukito wtrącił się do dyskusji.

- Na pewno! – zawołał Syaoran z przekonaniem. – Kurogane nie pozwoli, by Fayowi stała się krzywda! - _O ile nie przybędzie za późno_ przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale szybko pozbył się tej myśli.

- Bardzo chciałbym ich poznać – kontynuował król. – Z twojej opowieści wynika, że to ciekawi ludzie.

- Owszem – zgodził się z nim chłopiec. – Gdyby nie oni, wątpię, by udało mi się wrócić cało z wyprawy.

Touya zmarszczył czoło w zamyśleniu. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił, a Yukito i Syaoran spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo. Obaj dostrzegli, że król głęboko nad czymś rozmyśla, dlatego siedzieli w ciszy, by mu nie przeszkadzać. Po kilku minutach, Touya wreszcie wrócił myślami na ziemię.

- Jak twój przyjaciel tu przybędzie będę miał dla niego niespodziankę – powiedział niespodziewanie.

- Mówisz o Fayu, czy Kurogane, Wasza Wysokość? – spytał zdumiony Syaoran.

Touya nie odpowiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Powinniście odpocząć. Musicie być zmęczeni – rzekł podnosząc się z krzesła.

- Nie jestem! – zaprotestował Syaoran, mimo tego, że z trudem powstrzymywał ziewnięcie. – Chcę tu zostać, by wiedzieć czy Yuui da radę pomóc księżniczce.

- Nikt cię stąd nie wygania, dzieciaku – Syaoran nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tych słów. Popatrzył pytająco na króla, więc ten wytłumaczył: - Już od dawna czeka na ciebie pokój w zamku. Niedaleko komnaty Sakury. Przecież jej ochroniarz musi mieszkać blisko, by w każdej chwili móc ją obronić – uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

Syaoran rozdziawił nieelegancko buzię i zapatrzył się w króla w osłupieniu. Nawet Yukito był zaskoczony zachowaniem Touyi.

- No już, zmykaj – rozkazał król udając, że nie dostrzega szoku chłopca. – Powinieneś trafić, ale jakbyś miał problemy poproś, którąś z pokojówek, by wskazała ci, który to dokładnie pokój.

- Dziękuję! – zawołał Syaoran, wciąż z niedowierzaniem. Bojąc się, że król nagle zmieni zdanie szybko wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

- Wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć z wrażenia -skomentował król po jego wyjściu.

- Dziwisz się? – spytał Yukito. Zapomniał dodać „wasza wysokość", ale Touya zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. – Do tej pory odnosiłeś się do niego z niechęcią, a tu nagle taka zmiana!

- Sam mi powiedziałeś, że nie mogę wiecznie traktować Sakury, jak dziecka i odpędzać od niej adoratorów – odpowiedział król. – Dzieciak nie jest najgorszy, poza tym udowodnił, że naprawdę mu na niej zależy. Gdybym wiedział, że ta wyprawa będzie taka niebezpieczna nie wysyłałbym go samego!

- Na szczęście miał ze sobą Faya i Kurogane – powiedział mag. Dopił wino, po czym zapatrzył się w pusty kieliszek. – Mam odejść? – zmienił niespodziewanie temat przybierając smutny, zrezygnowany ton.

- Przepraszam – powiedział Touya. Yukito podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na niego. – Zachowałem się niewłaściwie. Nie chcę byś odchodził – król westchnął. – I masz prawo mnie nienawidzić – dodał posępnie.

- Nienawidzić? – powtórzył mag. – Jak mógłbym cię nienawidzić, Touya?

Yukito wstał i już chciał podejść do króla, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Yuui.

- Chyba wiem, co dolega księżniczce – oznajmił.

* * *

- Początkowo myślałem, że rzucono na nią to samo zaklęcie, którego nauczyłem się wraz z bratem. Jednakże proces starzenia się księżniczki nie został zatrzymany, więc ta opcja odpadła – Yuui przetarł oczy i napił się kawy chcąc odegnać zmęczenie. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że został jej podany eliksir wywołujący śpiączkę.

- Da się ją wyleczyć? – zapytał Touya nerwowym tonem. Yukito chwycił pod stołem jego dłoń i uścisnął mocno chcąc dodać otuchy. – Jesteś w stanie pomóc mojej siostrze?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Yuui. – Gdyby eliksir został sporządzony właściwie byłoby to prostsze.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Yukito. Touya ściskał boleśnie jego ręce i tylko obecność drugiego maga powstrzymywała go, by nie objąć króla i pocieszyć.

- Osoba, która otruła Sakurę popełniła jakiś błąd – wyjaśnił Yuui. – Yukito wspominał, że w pewnym momencie, stan księżniczki się pogorszył. Eliksir nie powinien tego powodować.

- Jesteś pewien, że to na pewno ten eliksir został jej podany? – zapytał Touya. – Może to coś innego?

- Istnieje taka możliwość, jednak jest to mało prawdopodobne – odpowiedział uzdrowiciel. – Znam wiele eliksirów, a osoba, która wykonała ten najwyraźniej nie jest zbyt dobra w ich sporządzaniu. To znaczy, że nie mogła sięgnąć za żaden bardziej zaawansowany przepis.

Touya uderzył pięścią o stół.

- Ktoś na zamku podał truciznę mojej siostrze! Tuż pod moim nosem! Ktoś nas zdradził, a ja nie mam pojęcia kto! – zawołał z rozpaczą. – Nie rozumiem, kto chciałby skrzywdzić Sakurę, przecież ludzie ją kochają!

- Dlatego mówcie wszystkim, że nie jestem w stanie pomóc księżniczce – powiedział Yuui. – Na wypadek, gdyby truciciel wciąż tu był. A ja tymczasem będę szukał antidotum.

Touya skinął głową.

- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – spytał.

- Wątpię, byś miał na zamku książki dotyczące magii leczniczej, królu?

- Ja mam – powiedział niespodziewanie Yukito. – W mojej bibliotece obok pokoju. Z chęcią ci ją udostępnię.

- Masz przygotowany pokój – odezwał się Touya – ale jeżeli to dla ciebie wygodniejsze, możemy wstawić drugie łóżko do komnaty Yukito.

- Byłbym wdzięczny – odpowiedział Yuui. – Wtedy miałbym stały dostęp do informacji. Nie będzie ci przeszkadzał lokator? – zapytał maga z uśmiechem.

- Skądże – odpowiedział Tsukishiro. Wstał i wyszedł zza stołu, jednocześnie musnął ukradkiem ramię Touyi. – Chodźmy – powiedział do Yuui'ego. - Powinieneś odpocząć.

Uzdrowiciel również wstał. Opuścili pomieszczenie odprowadzani zatroskanym wzrokiem króla.

* * *

Kiedy Yukito obudził się w środku nocy, zobaczył, że drugie łóżko stoi puste. Odrzucił kołdrę i usiadł, a ręką próbował znaleźć okulary na półce obok. Chwilę trwało nim odgonił od siebie resztki snu i zmęczenia. W końcu przeciągnął się, wstał, założył szlafrok i skierował się w kierunku drzwi do biblioteki, gdzie najprawdopodobniej przebywał jego gość.

Nie mylił się. Yuui siedział przy biurku, otoczony stosem książek i pogrążony w lekturze jedne z nich.

Wrócił do swojej prawdziwej postaci, najwidoczniej nie czując się najlepiej w przebraniu sędziwego brodacza. Był tak pochłonięty pracą, że nie zauważył, jak Yukito otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Dopiero pytanie maga przywróciło go do rzeczywistości.

- Spałeś coś?

Yuui oderwał wzrok od pożółkłych stron i spojrzał na Yukito z zaskoczeniem.

- Nie – przyznał. – Nie dałem rady. Cały czas myślałem nad antidotum, więc stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu próbować zasnąć i wziąłem się do pracy. A ty czemu nie śpisz?

Yukito podszedł do niego i przysiadł na jednym ze stopni prowadzących do regałów z książkami.

- Chyba zbyt wiele się dzieje, abym mógł spokojnie spać – powiedział. – Udało ci się znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie?

Yuui odłożył okulary i przetarł oczy. Widać było, że jest zmęczony, ale całkowicie ignorował potrzeby swojego ciała.

- Niewiele – mruknął. – Wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby truciciel nie schrzanił przepisu! – rzucił gniewnie notatkami, które wylądowały pod nogami Yukito. Tsukishiro podniósł notes i przyniósł z powrotem. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Yuui'ego i blondyn spojrzał na niego przekrwionymi oczami.

- Może jednak powinieneś się położyć? – zasugerował. – W tym stanie niewiele zdziałasz.

- Przepraszam – odpowiedział uzdrowiciel. – Zaparzę sobie kawy i będzie lepiej – zaczął podnosić się z krzesła, ale Yukito przytrzymał go na miejscu.

- Ja ją przygotuję – powiedział. – Zaraz przyniosę pyszną kawę i wyśmienite ciasteczka naszej kucharki. Na pewno ci posmakują!

Yuui uśmiechnął się do drugiego mężczyzny.

- Dziękuję – powiedział. Odprowadził maga wzrokiem, po czym chwycił z powrotem odłożoną księgę, a drugą zaczął robić notatki w swoim grubym, poniszczonym notesie.

Yukito wrócił jakiś czas potem. Bez słowa postawił miskę ze smakołykami i dwa kubki z kawą na skrawku stołu, gdzie jeszcze zachowała się odrobina wolnego miejsca. Przysiadł w kącie i nie chcąc przeszkadzać zajął się przeglądaniem jednego z notesów Yuui'ego. Było w nim mnóstwo przepisów na lekarstwa, opis leczniczego działania roślin, zaklęcia i mnóstwo symbolów, z którymi Tsukishiro wcześniej się nie spotkał. Na marginesach robione były uwagi, do każdego antidotum przypisana została ocena skuteczności. Zapiski wyraźnie świadczyły o sporym doświadczeniu Yuui'ego w leczeniu magią.

Świeca na segmencie zaczęła dogasać, więc Yukito wstał, zamknął na niej dłoń i przesunął do góry, przywracając jej pierwotne rozmiary. Uczynił podobnie z pozostałymi świecami i w bibliotece ponownie zrobiło się jaśniej.

- Nie boisz się, że spalą twoje cenne zbiory? – spytał Yuui, nie odrywając wzroku od czytanego tekstu.

- Nie – odpowiedział Yukito. – Po tym, jak kiedyś przypaliłem swój elementarz, zabezpieczyłem książki magią. Niektóre zaklęcia są naprawdę przydatne – uśmiechnął się.

Yuui zamknął z rozmachem starą, zniszczoną książkę i odłożył ją na biurko zrzucając przy tym kilka innych dzieł. Odwrócił się tak, by być przodem do Yukito. Blask świec rzucał cień na jego twarz, ale poważny, niepokojący błysk w niebieskich oczach był mimo tego doskonale widoczny. Tsukishiro poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na widok tego nagłego, surowego spojrzenia.

- Powiedz mi, Yukito – zaczął Yuui spokojnym, dziwnie obcym tonem. – Jak wiele jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla księżniczki? Oddałbyś za nią życie?

Z jakiegoś powodu, Yukito wiedział, że to nie jest zwykłe, niezobowiązujące pytanie. Yuui patrzył na niego z nieprzeniknionym błyskiem w oku, na jego twarzy nie było żadnych emocji a powietrze między nimi zdawało się zgęstnięć od powstałego niespodziewanie napięcia.

- Jest dla mnie ważna – odpowiedział powoli Yukito. – Sakura to niesamowita osoba, lubiana chyba przez wszystkich – mówił ostrożnie, ważąc słowa. – Ale nie, to nie za nią oddałbym życie. Jednak… - dodał z wahaniem, ale zaraz urwał.

- Jednak? – podchwycił Yuui. Kiedy Tsukishiro nie odpowiedział, kontynuował. – Jednak Sakura jest ważna dla niego, a ty ponad wszystko chcesz jego szczęścia?

Yukito spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał nie potrafiąc ukryć zdziwienia. Wydawało mu się, że doskonale maskuje swoje uczucia, tymczasem człowiek, którego znał krócej, niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny był w stanie z łatwością go przejrzeć.

Wzrok Yuui'ego nagle złagodniał. Mag uśmiechnął się smutno i nagle całe napięcie między nimi opadło.

- Widzę, jak na niego patrzysz – powiedział. – Poza tym, potrafię wyczuć pragnienia ludzi. Ty całym sobą krzyczysz, że chcesz być blisko niego. Jesteś sfrustrowany i zraniony, że cię odpycha, ale jednocześnie go rozumiesz. Mimo to, nie potrafisz o nim zapomnieć. Nie jesteś nawet świadom, że nieustannie starasz się być z nim w kontakcie. To niechcący dotkniesz jego rękawa, potrącisz go kolanem przy stole, muśniesz delikatnie dłoń. Tak bardzo go kochasz, że nie potrafisz się kontrolować w jego obecności. Może dla innych nie jest to widoczne, ale dla mnie owszem.

Yukito zamrugał kilka razy patrząc z niedowierzaniem na uzdrowiciela. A potem się roześmiał. Głośno i bez cienia wesołości. Kiedy skończył, opadł bez sił na stopień, na którym wcześniej siedział i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Beznadziejny ze mnie przypadek, nieprawdaż? – powiedział bez humoru. – Tylu ludzi mieszka w Clow, a ja musiałem upatrzyć sobie akurat jego.

Rozległ się szelest, ciche kroki i po chwili Yuui siedział obok niego.

- Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, on czuje to samo – powiedział. – Równie mocno, jak ty. Tylko się boi.

- Wiem, że się boi i wiem, że nie uda mi się wyperswadować mu niektórych pomysłów – Yukito westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. – Już tyle razy przeprowadzałem z nim rozmowę o nas, ale to jak mówienie do ściany. Żadne argumenty do niego nie trafiają. Jest taki uparty!

Przez chwilę milczeli zatopienie we własnych myślach, lecz w końcu Yukito ponownie się odezwał.

- Zmierzałeś do czegoś, prawda? – spytał. –W jaki sposób moje życie może pomóc Sakurze? Jeżeli to konieczne to je za nią oddam. Po co Touyi nieprzytomna siostra i osoba, którą kocha, a z którą nie może być? Tak przynajmniej będzie miał jedno z nas…

- Nie dramatyzuj – przerwał mu Yuui. Na jego twarzy widniał nie pasujący do sytuacji pogodny uśmiech. – Przesadziłem z tym oddawaniem życia. Ale skoro byłeś na to chętny, to domyślam się, że zgodzisz się na to, co zaraz ci zaproponuję.

- To znaczy? – spytał Yukito czując niepokój i ciekawość jednocześnie. – Przestań być taki tajemniczy i powiedz mi wreszcie!

Uzdrowiciel spojrzał na niego z chytrym wyrazem twarzy.

- Dzięki mojemu geniuszowi i odrobinie twojego poświęcenia osiągniemy dwie rzeczy – powiedział. – Pierwsza – wyleczymy Sakurę, druga – pozbędziemy się przeszkody, która dzieli ciebie i króla.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Yukito czując rosnące podekscytowanie. – Tych przeszkód jest wiele. Główna to ta, że ja będę żył znacznie dłużej, niż on.

- No właśnie.

- No właśnie? – powtórzył Tsukishiro. – Chyba nie rozumiem.

Yuui przeciągnął się, po czym z zadowoleniem spojrzał na Yukito.

- Magia – powiedział. – Magia jest tym, co was dzieli i tym, co może wyleczyć Sakurę. Wiem, jakie antidotum użyć, by obudzić księżniczkę, ale przez to, że trucizna była błędnie wykonana, samo ono nie zadziała. Wzmocnione magią na pewno wyleczy Sakurę. Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości. Dlatego – kontynuował wpatrując się uważnie w siedzącego obok kolegę – zabierzemy ci magię i damy ją księżniczce. Ty staniesz się zwykłym człowiekiem, a Sakura obudzi się ze snu.

Cała parada emocji w jednej chwili przeszła przez Yukito. Przez kilka minut po prostu wpatrywał się w szoku w Yuui'ego, próbując poukładać w głowie chaotyczne myśli.

- A…ale t…to jest niemożliwe! – wydukał wreszcie. – Nie można ot tak, oddać magii!

- A…ale nnnie mmasz rracji! – Yuui odpowiedział przedrzeźniając go zabawnie. Uśmiechnął się, po czym zrobił skromną minę. – Przez wiele lat eksperymentowałem, chcąc doskonalić swoje umiejętności. Wynalazłem wiele metod leczenia, dokonałem rzeczy uznawanych za niemożliwe. Jedyne, czego potrzebuję to twojej zgody. Przemyśl to – wstał, prawdopodobnie chcąc wreszcie udać się do łóżka, ale Yukito powstrzymał chwytając jego płaszcz.

- Zgadzam się – powiedział wciąż oszołomiony i z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

- Tak po prostu? – Yuui uniósł brew. – Magię masz w sobie od urodzenia, jej utrata wiele zmieni w twoim życiu. Tak łatwo chcesz z niej zrezygnować? Kilkanaście sekund to zbyt krótko, by podjąć decyzję w takiej kwestii.

- Chcę tego – powiedział Yukito z uporem. – Jeżeli naprawdę jesteś w stanie tego dokonać, to się zgadzam.

Widząc upór i determinację w oczach maga, Yuui wiedział, że jego decyzja jest nieodwoływana.

- Dobrze – powiedział. – W takim razie, nie traćmy czasu.

- Nie potrzebujesz najpierw odpocząć? – spytał Tsukishiro z wahaniem.

- Kiedy pójdziemy po składniki na antidotum, wezmę również kilka na specjalny napar, który od razu postawi mnie na nogi – rzekł uzdrowiciel. – Chyba, że wolisz się wyspać…

Yukito zastanowił się.

- Chyba teraz jest najlepsza pora – przyznał. – Rano po zamku będzie się krzątało wielu ludzi, a tak będziemy mieć spokój. Poza tym, jestem przekonany, że gdyby Touya dowiedział się o tym pomyśle, próbowałby nam przeszkodzić. To chodźmy! – wstał i machnięciem ręki zgasił wszystkie świece. Udał się w kierunku wyjścia, a z całej jego postawy promieniowało zdecydowanie i determinacja.

I lekka obawa. W końcu nic już nie będzie dla niego takie, jak było.

* * *

Touya otworzył oczy, gdy ciche wołanie wyrwało go ze snu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale w komnacie prócz niego, nikogo nie było.

Uznając, że się przesłyszał, opadł ponownie na poduszki i w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Wasz Wysokość!

Przytłumiony, kobiecy głos rozległ się ze strony korytarza i Touya rozpoznał go momentalnie. Zapalił świecę przy łóżku, narzucił szlafrok na pidżamę, po czym poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony, patrząc na stojącą przed nim młodą kobietę.

- Przepraszam, że cię niepokoję o tej porze, Wasza Wysokość, ale chyba powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć.

Wojowniczka od kilku dni była jego gościem. Przebyła sporą drogę, szukając swojego przyjaciela i zbierając informacje, a trop doprowadził ją do Clow.

- Wejdź – Touya odsunął się robiąc jej miejsce. Weszła pospiesznie, miecz przy biodrze podrygiwał przy jej gwałtownych ruchach.

- Nie mogłam spać, dlatego postanowiłam zażyć trochę świeżego powietrza – zaczęła opowiadać. – A kiedy wracałam już do swojego pokoju, minęłam komnatę, która najprawdopodobniej należy do tego maga, z którym rozmawiałam kilka godzin wcześniej.

- Yukito – podpowiedział jej Touya.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i mówiła dalej:

- Drzwi do jego komnaty były uchylone, a na zewnątrz wylewało się dziwne światło – zmarszczyła czoło zastanawiając się nad czymś. – Zaintrygowało mnie ono, gdyż nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałam – mówiła zaciekawionym tonem. – Było bardzo intensywne, niczym promienie słońca w upalne dni, ale jaśniejsze i zimne. I zdawało się być naelektryzowane.

Touya słuchał jej z rosnącym niepokojem.

- Zaciekawiona zajrzałam do środka – ciągnęła wojowniczka – i ujrzałam tego maga, Yukito, leżącego bez ruchu na łóżku oraz pochylającego się nad nim drugiego człowieka. Dookoła nich znajdowały się świece, jarzące się różnokolorowym ogniem. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałam – mruknęła z podziwem. – W powietrzu unosiły się różne zapachy: rozpoznałam jedynie woń niektórych roślin, ale reszta aromatów jest mi nieznana.

- Ten człowiek przybył, aby wyleczyć moją siostrę – powiedział cicho król. – Może wynajduje właśnie jakieś antidotum…

- Możliwe – odpowiedziała wojowniczka. – Jednak lepiej, by Wasza Wysokość to sprawdził. - Nie chcę powodować niepotrzebnego zamieszania, ale Yukito sprawiał wrażenie martwego!

Touya poczuł, jak zimny pot oblewa jego ciało po usłyszeniu tych słów. Bez słowa wyminął wojowniczkę i pobiegł do komnaty Yukito.

Za sobą słyszał kroki – wojowniczka postanowiła mu towarzyszyć, chętna stanąć w obronie nawet nie swojego władcy.

Kiedy dotarli do drzwi, po tajemniczym świetle nie było już śladu. Touya wpadł do środka i zamarł, widząc Yukito leżącego na łóżku: niezwykle bladego, z zamkniętymi oczami. Rzeczywiście wyglądałby, jakby nie żył i patrząc na niego Touya czuł, jak oblewa go fala paniki.

- Yukito! – krzyknął podbiegając do maga. Chwycił jego dłoń, która była przeraźliwie zimna. – Coś ty zrobił?! – szepnął odwracając się do Yuui'ego. Uzdrowiciel stał w kącie pomieszczenia z mieczem wojowniczki przystawionym do szyi.

- Uspokój się, królu – rzekł. Widać było, że był zaskoczony nagłym wtargnięciem dwóch osób, ale szybko odzyskał panowanie. – Yukito żyje.

- Żyje… - powtórzył z ulgą Touya i ponownie spojrzał na maga, którego blada skóra niemal zlewała się z prześcieradłem. – Co tu się stało?

Yuui ostrożnie odsunął miecz od swojej szyi. Wojowniczka pozwoliła mu na to, choć wciąż gotowa do ataku, obserwowała uważnie każdy jego ruch.

- Proszę – uzdrowiciel chwycił fiolkę stojącą na półce i podał ją królowi. – To jest lekarstwo dla księżniczki.

Touya chwycił drżącymi dłońmi szklany pojemnik. Wypełniony był gęstym, srebrnym płynem, który zdawał się świecić białym światłem.

- Jak go sporządziłeś? – zapytał. – I co zrobiłeś Yukito?

Yuui włożył dłonie do kieszeni, oparł się o ścianę, po czym zaczął relacjonować wydarzenia z ostatnich godzin.

- Eliksir podany księżniczce nie był dla mnie żadnym wyzwaniem – powiedział. – Ale osoba, która jej go podała popełniła błąd podczas przygotowania i spowodował on skutki uboczne. – Mag opowiedział, jak za pomocą kilku prostych ingredientów, które znaleźli w spiżarni i tych, które miał zawsze przy sobie oraz paru zaklęć zdołał wytworzyć antidotum. Było to jedno z prostszych, których przyrządzenie, ani nie wymagało zbyt wiele czasu, ani skomplikowanych składników. Yuui wyjaśnił też komplikacje wywołane błędnym wykonaniem trucizny i sposób, w jaki postanowił go rozwiązać.

- Odebrałeś Yukito magię? – powtórzył Touya, kiedy Yuui skończył mówić. – Jak mogłeś mu coś takiego zaproponować?! Wiedziałeś, że nie odmówi, prawda?

- Domyślałem się – odparł spokojnie mag. – Jednak nie zmuszałem go do tej decyzji.

- Yukito, ty głupcze – Touya ścisnął mocno zimną dłoń nieprzytomnego mężczyzny. – Nie chciałem leczyć jednej ważnej dla mnie osoby kosztem drugiej!

- Poleży kilka dni i wróci do zdrowia – Yuui wzruszył ramionami. – Nic mu nie będzie. Będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do życia, jako zwykły człowiek, to wszystko.

- To nie jest takie proste! – zawołał król. – On właśnie oddał wiele lat swojego życia, swoją magię, którą bardzo kochał! Dlaczego, idioto, to zrobiłeś?! – ostatnie zdanie skierował do Yukito.

- Dobrze wiesz, dlaczego – odpowiedział za niego Yuui. – A co z tym zrobisz, jest już twoją decyzją, królu.

Touya westchnął głośno i pomasował palcami skronie.

- Dlaczego jest taki blady? I zimny? – zapytał.

Yuui porzucił swoje stanowisko przy ścianie i podszedł do łóżka.

- To normalne po takim zabiegu – powiedział. – Yukito stracił magię i jego ciało na razie jest w szoku. Do tej pory to właśnie magia leczyła Yukito, a teraz jest osłabiony i jego organizm musi poradzić sobie bez żadnej pomocy. Ale bez obaw – dodał, widząc, że zmartwiony król chce coś powiedzieć – podałem mu wzmacniający napar i jestem przekonany, że nic mu nie będzie. Musi tylko odpocząć.

Za ich plecami rozległ się cichy szmer, kiedy wojowniczka opuściła komnatę. Kiedy nie było już niebezpieczeństwa, wyszła wiedząc, że rozgrywające się tu wydarzenia nie dotyczą jej i nie są powiązane z jej misją.

- A antidotum również zadziała? – zapytał Touya. Miał lekkie problemy z zaakceptowaniem tego, co się działo wokół niego. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to wszystko okazało się być snem.

- Na pewno – Yuui zaśmiał się cicho. – Wasza Wysokość, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś bardziej wierzył w moje umiejętności.

Touya uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Nie wiem, jak ci dziękować – powiedział.

- Ależ nie musisz! – zawołał uzdrowiciel. – Dla mnie wystarczy świadomość, że mogłem wam pomóc.

- Mimo wszystko, chciałbym się odwdzięczyć – upierał się król.

- To porozmawiamy o tym, jak się wyśpię, dobrze? – Yuui ziewnął i przeciągnął się. – Chciałbym w końcu odpocząć.

- Ależ oczywiście – zgodził się z nim król. – Tutaj nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca – skomentował widząc bałagan wywołany przez Yukito i Yuui'ego. – Ale piętro wyżej znajdują się puste, zadbane komnaty. Wybierz sobie którąś i się wyśpij.

- Dziękuję – Yuui ukłonił się. – Antidotum księżniczce należy podać trzy razy, co sześć godzin – powiedział. – Nie obudzi się od razu. Może nawet za kilka dni. Ona i Yukito muszą przyzwyczaić swoje ciała do zmian.

Touya skinął w milczeniu głową.

- Zostawiam cię już samego z twoim Yukito. Dobranoc, królu – Yuui podszedł do drzwi i dotknął klamki.

- Dobranoc. I dziękuję – powiedział król za odchodzącym magiem.

* * *

Do Clow dotarli o wschodzie słońca. Większość mieszkańców wciąż spała i tylko nieliczni przebywali już na zewnątrz i z zainteresowaniem spoglądali w ich kierunku.

- Sprawia miłe wrażenie – rzekł Fay chłonąc wzrokiem budzące się do życia miasto. – Ciekawe, czy przyjmą nas o tej porze…

Szybko dolecieli do zamku. Na dole ujrzeli zaparkowany pojazd, podobny do tego, w którym się znajdowali.

- Tym dzieciak, mag i uzdrowiciel tu przylecieli – Kurogane poinformował Faya. – Zatrzymam się obok niego.

Jak tylko wylądowali na ziemi, podeszło do nich dwóch strażników. Zaspanych, lecz mimo to czujnych.

- Pan Kurogane i pan Fay? – zapytał jeden z mężczyzn.

- Zgadza się – odpowiedział Fay, wysiadając z pojazdu. – Wiemy, że jest wcześnie…

- Nic nie szkodzi – przerwał mu drugi ze strażników. – Król był poinformowany o waszym przybyciu i kazał nam was oczekiwać. Komnaty są gotowe.

- To bardzo uprzejme z jego strony – czarodziej uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Wraz z Kurogane zaczął iść za strażnikami w stronę wejścia do zamku. W pewnym momencie zatrzymał się i spojrzał w dal – w stronę nielicznych drzew rosnących po prawej stronie zamku.

- Co jest? – wojownik również się zatrzymał.

Fay pokręcił głową.

- Nic – odpowiedział. – Wydawało mi się, że ktoś nas obserwuje, ale to chyba wymysły mojego zmęczonego umysłu.

Kurogane spojrzał w tym samym kierunku, co Fay, ale również nikogo nie dostrzegł. Słońce wzeszło niedawno i jego promienie nie zdążyły jeszcze rozegnać mroku.

- Nie musicie się obawiać. Clow jest bezpiecznym miejscem – powiedział do nich jeden ze strażników. – Chodźcie.

Kurogane i Fay odwrócili się i nie patrząc już za siebie, weszli do zamku.

Nie widzieli więc samotnej postaci, która wyjrzała zza drzewa i jeszcze długo patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stali. Wreszcie, ukradkiem podeszła do zaparkowanych pojazdów, po czym wsiadła do jednego z nich i w ciszy, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi wzbiła się w powietrze.


	15. Niespodziewane spotkanie

Obudził się nagle. W jednej chwili grał na dziwnie powykręcanym, nieistniejącym instrumencie, w jakimś wyjątkowo głupim śnie, w następnej był już z powrotem w komnacie, a jego przytępiony wciąż umysł próbował pojąć, dlaczego leży w ogromnym, przytulnym łóżku.  
Wreszcie zamroczenie odeszło i Kurogane przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajdował.  
Wcześnie rano, gdy strażnicy zaprowadzili jego i maga do zamku, natknęli się na króla, który wyszedł z jednego z pokoi słysząc ich kroki na korytarzu.  
Przywitał ich bardzo serdecznie. Kurogane zauważył, że jego wzrok odrobinę zbyt długo spoczął na czarodzieju i domyślił się z jakiego to powodu. Jednak Touya uśmiechnął się jedynie na pytający wzrok maga i nie zdradził, że już wcześniej widział osobę, wyglądającą dokładnie jak on. Z zainteresowaniem wysłuchał ich relacji z podróży, sam w skrócie opowiedział, w jaki sposób udało im się zdobyć lekarstwo dla jego siostry, po czym obu odesłał do spania, nakazując im porządny odpoczynek. Dla Faya dodatkowo kazał przygotować specjalną maść, która miała przyspieszyć gojenie się ran.  
I tak Kurogane zażył kilkugodzinnego, odżywczego snu. Musiało dochodzić południe, bo słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie, a jego ciepłe promienie próbowały wedrzeć się poprzez ciemne zasłony do pokoju.  
Wojownik przeciągnął się mocno i wreszcie wstał z łóżka, wypoczęty i rześki. Włosy wciąż miał wilgotne po wcześniejszej kąpieli. Z irytacją odgarnął palcami ciemne kosmyki wpadające mu do oczu. Będzie musiał je wreszcie ściąć. Do tej pory pomagała mu w tym Tomoyo albo Souma. Teraz jednak nie było tu żadnej z nich i będzie musiał poprosić o pomoc kogoś innego. Przez chwilę pomyślał, by powierzyć to niezwykle ważne zadanie magowi, ale zaraz stwierdził, że robiąc tak zachowałby się jak mucha, która dobrowolnie wpadła w sieć pająka.  
Westchnął postanawiając odłożyć problem swojej fryzury na później. Chwycił przygotowane przez pokojówkę ubranie i szybko się przebrał. Zdziwił się, jak wszystko na niego doskonale pasuje. Widocznie Syaoran pomagał w wyborze garderoby dla niego i czarodzieja.  
Kończył przymocowywać miecz do paska, kiedy usłyszał pukanie. Podszedł do drzwi i niemal nimi oberwał, gdy Syaoran, również postanowił otworzyć je z zewnątrz.  
- Kurogane! – wykrzyknął chłopak na widok wojownika. – Tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! – zawołał. – Król mnie powiadomił, że przybyliście z Fayem wcześnie rano! Chciałem od razu do was iść, ale powiedział, że musicie odpocząć, ale już teraz stwierdził, że mogę was w końcu obudzić, bo obiad jest gotowy! I mamy lekarstwo dla księżniczki!  
Chwilę trwało, nim wszystkie informacje dotarły do ninji. Widząc zaróżowioną z ekscytacji twarz chłopca, Kurogane pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech.  
- Wiem – powiedział. – Król przekazał nam, że ten wasz czarodziej oddał magię, by udało się stworzyć antidotum.  
- Poinformował Faya o jego bracie? – zapytał z ciekawością Syaoran.  
Kurogane zaprzeczył.  
- Cały czas mówił „uzdrowiciel". Nie zdradził jego tożsamości.  
- Już go tu nie ma – odpowiedział posępnie chłopiec. – Ktoś rano zabrał jeden z latających pojazdów. Później okazało się, że komnata, w której Yuui miał spać, stoi pusta…  
- To było do przewidzenia – mruknął Kurogane. Przeczesał palcami włosy, które znów uparcie opadły mu na czoło. – Skoro nie chciał, byśmy zdradzali magowi, że go spotkaliśmy to oczywiste, że odszedł jak tylko wykonał swoje zadanie.  
- Masz rację – chłopiec wciąż był smutny. – Jednak łudziłem się, że się spotkają i nie będziemy musieli brnąć w tym kłamstwie.  
- Wiem – Kurogane poklepał go po ramieniu. – Ale przynajmniej udało mu się pomóc twojej księżniczce.  
Oczy Syaorana momentalnie rozbłysły.  
- Poruszyła się! – wyszeptał z ogromną radością i lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Rano podaliśmy jej pierwszą dawkę, a chwilę temu, jak u niej byłem, mógłbym przysiąc, że jej dłoń drgnęła!  
Kurogane poczuł ucisk w piersi, kiedy zauważył jak bardzo Syaoran był podekscytowany tym, że jego księżniczka wracała do zdrowia. Wojownik cieszył się, że misja chłopca się udała. Dzieciak tyle wycierpiał, to miła odmiana widzieć go tak szczęśliwego.  
- Król powiedział mi, że ponoć chcieli spalić Faya na stosie. – Syaoran spojrzał na ninję z uśmiechem. – Ale mu nie uwierzyłem. Zawsze sobie ze mnie żartował. Opowiesz mi, co się wydarzyło? – poprosił.  
- Twój król mówił prawdę – odpowiedział ninja i omal nie parsknął, widząc minę dzieciaka. – Tam, gdzie trafił mag, uważano magię za zło – wyjaśnił.  
- Czy z Fayem wszystko w porządku? Zranili go? Jak on się czuje?! – zawołał chłopiec, teraz już śmiertelnie przerażony.  
- Uspokój się. Gdyby coś mu zagrażało, król by cię o tym poinformował. Zdążyłem na czas, mag ma się dobrze, teraz po prostu odpoczywa – powiedział Kurogane z dumą.  
- Całe szczęście – Syaoran odetchnął z ulgą. - Miałem go obudzić na obiad, ale może lepiej będzie, żeby jeszcze wypoczywał?  
- Obudzę go – postanowił Kurogane. – Przyjdź po nas za chwilę, bo wątpię byśmy sami trafili na obiad.  
Syaoran skinął głową i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Kurogane nie musiał zgadywać dokąd zmierzał. Był przekonany, że chłopiec ponownie idzie do swojej księżniczki.  
Patrzył, jak dzieciak oddala się, aż w końcu zniknął za zakrętem. Wojownik odwrócił się i skierował do komnaty obok, gdzie spał Fay.  
Zapukał, ale nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, nacisnął klamkę i cicho wsunął się do środka.  
Widać było, że mag był wyczerpany, gdy kładł się spać. Poniszczone ubranie poniewierało się po podłodze, maść leżała rozlana, a bandaże były rozwinięte i poplątane.  
Kurogane podniósł podarte spodnie oraz koszulę i wrzucił je do kosza, po czym podszedł do łóżka, na którym wciąż smacznie spał mag.  
Fay leżał na brzuchu, przytulony do poduszki. Wojownik miał ochotę zdzielić czarodzieja po tej jego blond czuprynie. Co z tego, że posmarował rany maścią, skoro nie chciało mu się zakrywać ich bandażem i potem wszystko wytarł w pościel?  
- Wstawaj, kretynie – pociągnął kołdrę i zsunął ją nieznacznie z czarodzieja, odsłaniając jego gołe plecy.  
Fay mruknął coś typu „daj mi spać, brutalu", po czym jeszcze mocniej przytulił się do poduszki.  
Kurogane z uwagą przyjrzał się jego plecom, a dokładniej – pokrywającemu je tatuażowi. Już dawno chciał go obejrzeć w całości, ale nie miał okazji.  
Mag nieświadom zainteresowania jakie wzbudził, powiercił się trochę szukając wygodniejszej pozycji, jeszcze bardziej strącając z siebie kołdrę i eksponując olbrzymi malunek.  
Czarne linie zaczynały się tuż pod jego szyją i ginęły gdzieś za paskiem spodni od piżamy. To, co wojownik początkowo wziął za bezładny splot linii, w rzeczywistości układało się w konkretny kształt. Ciemny feniks kontrastował z bladą skórą, jego skrzydła nachodziły na szczupłe przedramiona i kończyły się tuż nad łokciami.  
Kurogane już wcześniej wiedział, że tatuaż jest duży, nie spodziewał się jednak, że aż tak. Był precyzyjnie wykonany, wojownik nie znał się zbytnio na sztuce, ale nawet on był w stanie wychwycić dokładność, doskonałość kształtów i idealną symetrię.  
- Skąd masz ten tatuaż? – spytał cicho. Ciekawiło go, czy mag był po prostu fanem zdobienia ciała, czy miał inny powód, aby fundować sobie taki malunek na plecach.  
- Dł…ga …storia – usłyszał niewyraźną odpowiedź. Był zaskoczony ponieważ myślał, że czarodziej spał, ale ten widocznie błądził na granicy jawy i snu, i nie był przekonany, po której stronie pozostać.  
- Obiad jest gotowy – Kurogane postanowił pomóc mu podjąć decyzję. – Nie wypada kazać królowi czekać.  
- Yhym – odpowiedział Fay. Przewrócił się na plecy, ukazując wojownikowi swój, wciąż zadrapany i miejscami fioletowy, brzuch.  
Kurogane westchnął. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, chwycił bandaż oraz resztki maści, po czym zaczął porządnie opatrywać stare już zadrapania.  
Fay westchnął, nie otwierając oczu. Bez sprzeciwu poddał się poczynaniom ninji.  
- Podnieś się – nakazał wojownik, na co otrzymał niezadowolone mruknięcie. Mag nawet nie drgnął.  
- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś upierdliwy? – burknął Kurogane, chwytając Faya za ramiona i zmuszając go, by usiadł.  
- Taki jeden wojownik. Ciemne włosy, czerwone oczy, znasz może? – ninja poczuł, jak wargi czarodzieja znajdujące się tuż przy jego ramieniu, rozszerzają się w uśmiechu.  
Przewrócił oczami i bez dalszych komentarzy skończył opatrywanie ran czarodzieja, który mruczał niezrozumiale podczas całego procesu. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, Kurogane wstał, a Fay znów opadł na łóżko z błogim westchnięciem.  
- Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym cię siłą postawił na nogi – odezwał się ninja, z groźbą w głosie, która jednak nie wywarła żadnego wrażenia na zaspanym magu.  
Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i w szparze pojawiła się głowa Syaorana.  
- Gotowi? – zapytał z dziwnie szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Fay poderwał się na nogi, a po jego wcześniejszym zmęczeniu nie było ani śladu. Kurogane spojrzał na niego oburzony, ale czarodziej nie pozwolił mu dojść do głosu.  
- Już prawie, Syaoran! – zawołał. – Dajcie mi chwilę, bym się przebrał! A czemu jesteś taki zadowolony? – dodał dostrzegając szczęśliwą minę chłopca.  
Syaoran wszedł do pokoju i podszedł do swoich przyjaciół.  
- Dotknęła mojej ręki! – podzielił się sekretem.  
- Kto? – spytał mag, nie rozumiejąc.  
- Jego księżniczka – wyjaśnił Kurogane.  
Syaoran skinął energicznie głową. I znowu się uśmiechnął.  
- Lekarstwo działa! Jeszcze tylko dwie dawki!  
- To wspaniale! – Fay również się uśmiechnął. – Musisz koniecznie przedstawić nas swojej księżniczce! I chciałbym także poznać człowieka, który wynalazł lek.  
Kurogane i Syaoran wymienili się spojrzeniami, ale zrobili to tak szybko, że Fay nie zdążył tego wychwycić.  
- Jego już nie ma – odpowiedział niepewnie chłopiec. – Odszedł z samego rana.  
- Nie czekał, by upewnić się czy księżniczka się obudzi? – zapytał zaskoczony mag. – Cóż, szkoda… - westchnął z żalem. – A wiadomo chociaż, dlaczego zapadła w sen?  
Syaoran opisał w skrócie wszystko, co dowiedział się od Yuui'ego, a potem od króla.  
- Gdy księżniczka się obudzi, powie nam, kto ją tak skrzywdził, złapiemy tę osobę i sprawa zostanie zamknięta – dokończył.  
- No proszę – rzekł mag – mimo licznych przeciwności wszystko dobrze się zapowiada.  
Chłopiec skinął głową.  
- Zaczekamy na zewnątrz – powiedział do maga. – Pospiesz się, bo król się niecierpliwi. Jest strasznie podekscytowany i wciąż powtarza, że ma niespodziankę dla Kurogane.  
- Dla mnie? – zdziwił się ninja. – A jaką to król Clow może mieć dla mnie niespodziankę?  
Syaoran wzruszył ramionami.  
- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. – Ale na pewno ci się spodoba, przynajmniej tak twierdzi król.

***

Kurogane zamrugał, przetarł oczy, wreszcie spojrzał na króla, który odpowiedział mu szerokim uśmiechem oraz skinieniem głowy mówiącym „Tak, dobrze widzisz".  
Wojowniczka też patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
I tak stali przez chwilę, wpatrując się z siebie, zszokowani i bez ruchu.  
Fay z Syaoranem przenosili spojrzenia z Kurogane na wojowniczkę, z niej na króla i z powrotem, czekając, aż ktoś ich wtajemniczy. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne, gdy Kurogane i dziewczyna wykrzyknęli jednocześnie.  
- Souma!  
- Kurogane!  
Odrętwienie wreszcie ich opuściło. Kurogane postąpił krok do przodu, a wojowniczka, nie przejmując się tym, że mają towarzystwo, ruszyła biegiem i rzuciła się na szyję mężczyzny.  
- Kurogane, myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz! – zawołała głosem pełnym emocji. – Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy! Ty draniu, gdzie się podziewałeś, co się z tobą działo? Kiedy tu przybyłeś?  
Souma oderwała się od jego szyi i spojrzała na niego. Miała łzy w oczach – widok, którego Kurogane rzadko u niej doświadczał. Sam czuł, że oczy niebezpiecznie mu wilgotnieją.  
Widok przyjaciółki, po tak długim czasie, sprawił, że Kurogane nie zdołał zachować postawy twardego, nieporuszonego wojownika, i wzruszenie na chwilę zakradło się na jego twarz. Zaczerpnął kilka głębokich oddechów, dzięki czemu udało mu się nieco uspokoić.  
- Wcześnie rano – odpowiedział na pytanie koleżanki. Głos miał ochrypły, ale nie mógł temu zaradzić. – Co z Nihon? Czy z Tomoyo wszystko w porządku? – stare troski na nowo odżyły i Kurogane poczuł, jak coś w jego wnętrzu kurczy się boleśnie na myśl o tym, że atak bestii może wcale nie skończył się wtedy, gdy udało się wzmocnić barierę.  
- Uratowałeś nas wtedy – powiedziała Souma. – Tomoyo wzmocniła barierę i byliśmy już bezpieczni. Księżniczce nic nie dolega, ale bardzo się o ciebie martwi…  
- Niepotrzebnie – odpowiedział ninja. – Powinna wiedzieć, że zwykła bestia to za mało, by mnie zabić!  
- Oczywiście, że wie – zapewniła go wojowniczka ze śmiechem. – Ale mimo to się zamartwiała, bo jesteś dla niej ważny. A przepadłeś bez wieści!  
Znaczące chrząknięcie zwróciło ich uwagę na to, że nie byli sami. Odwrócili się w stronę stołu, przy którym siedzieli król, Fay oraz Syaoran i przyglądali im się z uśmiechami.  
- Wiem, że macie sobie wiele do powiedzenia – rzekł król. – Ale będziecie mieć na to sporo czasu. Tymczasem, niektóre sprawy dotyczą nas wszystkich i możemy omówić je przy posiłku.  
Souma i Kurogane podeszli do pozostałych. Dziewczyna usiadła obok Faya, a Kurogane zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu, przy Syaoranie.  
- Wspominałem ci już – odezwał się król do wojowniczki – że wysłałem Syaorana, by sprowadził czarodzieja, który pomoże uzdrowić moją siostrę.  
Dziewczyna skinęła głową.  
- Syaoran zyskał dodatkową pomoc – tu król spojrzał na Kurogane. – Jednak przed Clow rozdzielili się na krótko, dlatego nie spotkałaś swojego przyjaciela wcześniej, gdy natknęłaś się na Syaorana.  
- Bestia musiała cię naprawdę daleko zaciągnąć! – Souma zwróciła się do Kurogane.  
- Owszem – odpowiedział ninja. – Dalej, niż początkowo sądziłem.  
Kilka następnych minut upłynęło mu na relacjonowaniu swoich przygód. Mówił w skrócie, postanawiając, że dokładniej opisze wydarzenia przyjaciółce później. Ominął więc Chii w swojej opowieści, czy też wyprawę po czarodzieja, którego chciano spalić. W międzyczasie przedstawił Soumie oficjalnie Faya, który o dziwno nie wtrącał się, tylko z uwagą przysłuchiwał opowieści.  
- A ty? - zapytał, kiedy skończył. – Co ty tutaj robisz?  
Souma odstawiła kieliszek od ust, wytarła wargi serwetką, po czym zaczęła swoją opowieść.  
- Najpierw szukaliśmy ciebie, ale potem zrozumieliśmy, że nie mamy jak ci pomóc – spojrzała na kolegę smutno, ale zaraz się uśmiechnęła, wciąż z lekkim niedowierzaniem, że Kurogane naprawdę tu jest i siedzi naprzeciwko niej. – Uznałyśmy z Tomoyo, że atak bestii nie był przypadkowy. Wiesz przecież, że jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło nam się, by zaatakowały nas na raz. Stwierdziłyśmy, że ktoś musiał za tym stać. Postanowiłam przeprowadzić małe śledztwo – wojowniczka przerwał na chwilę, by się napić. – Księżniczka nie chciała mnie puścić. Najpierw zniknąłeś ty, bała się, że i ja wsiąknę bez wieści.  
Kurogane skinął głową. Doskonale mógł zrozumieć obawy Tomoyo.  
- W końcu udało mi się ją przekonać – kontynuowała wojowniczka. – Po długich namowach pozwoliła mi wyruszyć. I odkryłam parę interesujący rzeczy.  
- Mianowicie? – Kurogane nie krył zainteresowania.  
- Upewniłam się, że atak na Nihon był zorganizowany – odpowiedziała Souma. – Co więcej, nie tylko my użeraliśmy się z bestiami. Dowiedziałam się, że inne wioski ninja również miały z nimi problemy.  
- To tak, jakby ktoś celowo chciał osłabić wioski wojowników – Fay w końcu włączył się do dyskusji.  
- Dokładnie – zgodziła się z nim Souma. – Niektóre były atakowane też przez ludzi.  
Spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni, więc wojowniczka wyjaśniała dalej:  
- W czasie swojej misji natknęłam się na ludzi, którzy szukali chłopca, imieniem Syaoran.  
Tu wszyscy przy stole, z wyjątkiem króla, który słyszał wcześniej opowieść dziewczyny, wymienili spojrzenia.  
- Niech zgadnę, chcieli mnie zabić – mruknął posępnie chłopiec.  
Souma skinęła głową spoglądając na niego współczująco.  
- Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że był przy tobie Kurogane, współczuję tym, którzy odważyli się zaatakować ciebie.  
Kurogane mruknął coś pod nosem niezadowolony, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak skończyła się jego walka z napastnikami. Po drugiej stronie stołu, Fay posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.  
- W czasie podróży spotkałam ninję z Koryo – kontynuowała Souma.  
- Koryo to jedna z wiosek wojowników – wyjaśnił Kurogane pozostałym. – Oczywiście, nie tak dobra, jak Nihon – dodał.  
- I był on przy tym, jak natknęliśmy się na mężczyzn szukających Syaorana. Rozpoznał jednego z nich. Twierdził, że widział go, gdy zostali zaatakowani. W przeciwieństwie do nas, jego wioskę napadli ludzie. Okazało się, że byli pod wpływem czarów. Wszyscy pojmani napastnicy zginęli, dławiąc się własnymi językami, po tym jak zaczęto zadawać im pytania. To samo stało się z tym, którego spotkałam…  
Syaoran odsunął od siebie talerz z jedzeniem czując, że robi mu się niedobrze.  
- Mój kolega z Koryo został ranny w trakcie walki z opryszkami i wrócił do swojej wioski. Ja udałam się tu. Bo skoro mężczyzna atakujący wioskę ninja, z jakichś powodów chciał zabić chłopca z Clow, stwierdziłam, że resztę informacji uzyskam tutaj.  
- Niestety – tym razem Touya wtrącił się do dyskusji. – Nie miałem żadnych informacji, oprócz tego, co stało się z moją siostrą. Miałem kogoś wysłać, by cię ochraniał – zwrócił się do Syaorana – ale Souma przybyła zaledwie dzień przed tobą.  
Pozostali skinęli głowami, a król mówił dalej:  
- W Clow jest lub był ktoś, kto nas zdradził. Ta osoba otruła Sakurę oraz rozesłała wiadomość, że Syaoran wyruszył po lek.  
- To przecież łatwo znaleźć truciciela! – ożywił się chłopiec. – Mało kto wiedział, w jakim celu wyruszyłem!  
- Owszem – zgodził się z nim król. – Ale tylko początkowo. Ludzie tak bardzo kochają moją siostrę, że zaniepokojeni, ciągle pytali o jej stan zdrowia. I tak powiedziałem jednej osobie w zaufaniu, że Syaoran wyruszył po pomoc, ona przekazała drugiej, chcąc ją pocieszyć… i w końcu wiadomość obiegła całe Clow! – zawołał sfrustrowany.  
Syaoran sposępniał.  
- W takim razie, nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak czekać, aż księżniczka się obudzi – westchnął.  
Rozmowa zeszła wreszcie na przyjemniejsze tematy. Żartowali, opowiadali sobie różne anegdoty. W pewnym momencie Souma pochyliła się w kierunku Faya i szepnęła mu do ucha.  
- Przepraszam, za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie.  
Mag spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
- Nie ma o czym mówić – odpowiedział, myśląc, że wojowniczka nagle zawstydziła się swojej wylewności względem Kurogane.  
Ona jednak miała, co innego na myśli.

***

- Fay, poznaj księżniczkę Sakurę.  
Mag wszedł za Syaoranem i królem do komnaty. Kurogane i Soumę zostawili samych, uznając, że z pewnością chcą porozmawiać na osobności.  
- Witam, księżniczko – Fay ukłonił się, stając obok łóżka. – Cóż za piękność z ciebie!  
- Czas na drugą dawkę leku – odezwał się król. – Pomóżcie mi.  
Usiadł na łóżku i podniósł dziewczynę delikatnie. Rozchylił jej wargi, podczas gdy Fay przechylił fiolkę i wlał wyznaczoną dawkę leku do jej ust. Syaoran wygładził poduszki i poprawił pościel, gdy Touya ponownie położył siostrę.  
- Jeszcze jedna porcja i się obudzi – powiedział chłopiec uradowany.  
- Uzdrowiciel ostrzegł, że to może potrwać kilka dni – rzekł król. Odgarnął włosy z czoła księżniczki i wstał z łóżka. – Jej ciało musi przyzwyczaić się go magii. Tak samo jak ciało Yukito do jej braku.  
Touya westchnął smutno i spojrzał w róg pomieszczenia, gdzie stało drugie łóżko ze śpiącym, byłym magiem Clow. Król kazał przenieść tutaj Yukito, gdyż nie wiedział kto pierwszy, Yukito czy Sakura, się obudzi, a chciał być przy każdym, kiedy to nastąpi.  
- Jak się nazywał uzdrowiciel? – zapytał niespodziewanie Fay.  
Touya skrzywił się, niezadowolony z zadanego pytania. Kątem oka wychwycił, że Syaoran spuszcza głowę i zaczyna nerwowo skubać brzeg kołdry księżniczki.  
- Przedstawił się Valerian Celes – odpowiedział.  
- Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem – Fay zamyślił się. – Ale prawdopodobnie uzdrowiciel podał fałszywe nazwisko.  
- Co?! – Syaoran i Touya krzyknęli jednocześnie. – Dlaczego tak uważasz?  
- Nie miejcie do niego żalu – Fay błędnie odczytał ich zdziwienie. – W końcu zgodził się wam pomóc. I oczywiście to tylko moje przypuszczenie, że zataił swoją prawdziwą tożsamość.  
Touya i Syaoran przyglądali mu się oczekująco.  
- Velerian odebrał Yukito magię – tłumaczył Fay. – Dokonał czegoś, co dotychczas uznawane było za niemożliwe. Owszem, spekulowano o tym, ale jedyne, co ludziom udało się osiągnąć to talizmany wiążące magię – wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie. Nieświadomie potarł dłonią miejsce na szyi, gdzie niedawno spoczywał wieniec. – Kiedyś z bratem – nie zwrócił uwagi, że podczas wymawiania słowa „brat" król i Syaoran spojrzeli porozumiewawczo na siebie – przeglądaliśmy księgę z czarną magią. Trochę tego w domu mieliśmy – mruknął z zakłopotaniem. – Tylko w nich można znaleźć cokolwiek o odbieraniu magii. Dlatego, Valerian musi mieć spore doświadczenie w czarnej magii. A to nie jest coś, czym można się chwalić.  
W pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Touya odepchnął od siebie uporczywe myśli, że powinien powiedzieć Fayowi prawdę. Zamiast tego zapytał:  
- Czy to może odbić się negatywnie na Yukito? – usiadł na łóżku nieprzytomnego mężczyzny i chwycił go za rękę.  
Fay widząc zachowanie Touyi zrozumiał, jak ważny był dla niego były mag.  
- Nie musisz się martwić, królu – zapewnił. – Oprócz utraty magii, nic więcej nie powinno mu dolegać.  
- A to go będzie boleć? – zapytał król z troską.  
Fay był rozczulony zachowaniem mężczyzny.  
- Nie powinno – powiedział. – Na początku może być uczucie pustki, braku. Ale z czasem Yukito się do tego przyzwyczai.  
Fay nie przypuszczał, by utrata magii była tak nieprzyjemna, jak uwięzienie jej w organizmie. Nie wspomniał więc nic królowi o koszmarnym uczuciu gorąca i chłodu, dreszczach oraz paniki. Nie, nie było sensu niepotrzebnie go martwić.  
- Mam nadzieję, że się przyzwyczai – mruknął posępnie Touya. Westchnął smutno. – Kiedy on się wreszcie obudzi?

***

Późnym południem wyszli przed zamek. Wciąż w towarzystwie króla, który mimo zmęczenia i licznych obowiązków, chciał dotrzymać towarzystwa swoim gościom.  
Słońce jeszcze nie zaszło, ale powoli zaczęło zbliżać się do widnokręgu. Jego słabnące promienie wciąż oświetlały okolicę, nadając Clow czarownego, spokojnego wyrazu.  
Kurogane z Soumą również przebywali na zewnątrz. Wojownik siedział na dużym głazie, a dziewczyna stała za nim i obcinała mu włosy. Fay widząc ich, poczuł lekkie ukłucie w piersi, ale zignorował własne uczucia i przywołał na twarz szeroki, zadowolony uśmiech.  
- Souma! – zawołał, podchodząc do dwójki wojowników. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco, nie zaprzestając swojej czynności. – Opowiedz mi jakieś krępujące historie z życia Kuro-pona!  
-Kuro-pona? – powtórzyła zaskoczona. Spojrzała na mężczyznę przed nią i zauważyła, że uszy Kurogane zrobiły się czerwone od gniewu.  
- ILE RAZY MAM CI POWTARZAĆ, ŻEBYŚ NIE NAZYWAŁ MNIE W TEN SPOSÓB?! – ryknął ninja. Zatrząsł się ze złości, przez co Souma ucięła więcej jego włosów, niż zamierzała. Trudno, jego wina, że fryzurę będzie miał nierówną.  
- Hyuu! Duży Piesek jest niemiły! – zawołał mag, zadowolony, że znowu uwaga wojownika skupiona była na jego osobie.  
- Kuro-pon, Duży Piesek – Souma wymamrotała z niedowierzaniem. – Niech tylko Tomowo to usłyszy!  
- Nawet się nie waż! – zagrzmiał Kurogane, patrząc na nią ze zgrozą. Słysząc radosny śmiech maga, jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował.  
Souma szybko obcięła ostatni, długi kosmyk czarnych włosów i zrobiła to sekundę przed tym, nim Kurogane poderwał się i sięgnął po swój miecz.  
- Zaraz skrócę cię o głowę, draniu! – zawołał. – Nauczy cię to szacunku do wojowników z Nihon!  
Dziewczyna patrzyła oszołomiona, jak Fay zaczyna uciekać ze śmiechem, a Kurogane, wciąż wykrzykując groźby, rusza za nim.  
- To jest niebywałe – odezwała się do króla, który stał obok niej i z równie dużym zainteresowaniem oglądał znikającą w dali dwójkę. – Gdyby w Nihon ktoś nazwał Kurogane w ten sposób, w najlepszym przypadku skończyłby bez języka. A tutaj, mimo, że Kurogane się wygraża to i tak widzę, że bardziej go to bawi, niż denerwuje!  
Król zaśmiał się.  
- Widocznie Faya traktuje z ulgami. Ci czarodzieje mają coś w sobie – zauważył, uciekając myślami do mężczyzny odpoczywającego w komnacie jego siostry.  
- Jestem naprawdę zaskoczona – przyznała Souma. – Jakoś do tej pory uważałam, że zakochany Kurogane to oksymoron! – zaśmiała się.  
- Wydaje mi się, że oni nie zdają sobie sprawy z tych uczuć – Syaoran wtrącił się do dyskusji. – Sam dopiero niedawno to zauważyłem.  
- Pewnie nie – zgodziła się z nim wojowniczka. – Ale Kurogane bez przerwy o nim mówił! Mag to, mag tamto, raz ten idiota… ten blond kretyn… - cytowała ze śmiechem. – Nawet, kiedy narzekał na Faya, to miał na ustach taki czuły uśmiech, jakiego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziałam! Niech tylko powiem o tym Tomoyo! – wojowniczka potarła z zadowoleniem ręce. – Kto by pomyślał, że atak bestii na nasze miasto przyniesie Kurogane miłość!  
- Miłość? – obcy głos wdarł się do dyskusji. Odwrócili się zaskoczeni i zobaczyli mężczyznę z czarnymi włosami i okularami na nosie. – A któż to się zakochał?  
- Doktor Rondart! – zawołał król. – Widzę, że wróciłeś z badań! To dobrze, bo mam wieści, które na pewno cię ucieszą!

***  
Kiedy Fay wreszcie się zatrzymał, Touya, Souma i Syaoran zostali w tyle i byli już niewidoczni z tej odległości.  
Kurogane dołączył do maga po chwili i opadł obok niego na zimny piach.  
- Zmęczyłem się – przyznał czarodziej, wzdychają ciężko. – Bieganie po piasku jest wyczerpujące!  
- Mhm – zgodził się z nim ninja.  
Odwrócił się, by być twarzą do zachodzącego słońca.  
- Piękny widok – skomentował mag.  
- W Nihon zachody są bardziej kolorowe – ocenił Kurogane. Fay podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na towarzysza.  
- Opiszesz mi je? – poprosił.  
Wojownik zamknął oczy, przywołując wspomnienie swojego domu. Mag patrząc na niego domyślił się, że ninja wpadł w nostalgiczny nastrój.  
- Słońce przybiera pomarańczową barwę – odezwał się. – Oświetla wzgórza i zamek. Moment później niebo i chmury pokrywają się różnymi odcieniami czerwieni. W oddali słychać odgłosy ptaków, które udają się na spoczynek. Słońce zniża się coraz bardziej, a jego promienie stają się różowe. Przez krótką chwilę, na granicy dnia i nocy, Nihon przemienia się w magiczną krainę. Okolica błyszczy złotem i purpurą, by po chwili skąpać się w ciemności, gdy słońce znika między dwoma szczytami gór. A zresztą, co ci będę opisywał! Sam zobaczysz, jak już tam będziemy! – krzyknął, nagle zakłopotany.  
- Kurorin, powinien zostać poetą! Tak ładnie opisuje!  
- Zamknij się!  
Widząc rumieńce na policzkach wojownika, Fay zaśmiał się.  
- Nihon musi być naprawdę piękne – powiedział, tym razem już poważnie.  
Kurogane skinął głową.  
- Jest – zapewnił. – Spodoba ci się.  
Dalej siedzieli w ciszy. Fay zaczął budować zamek z piasku, a Kurogane obserwował promienie słońca odbijające się w jego włosach. Mag usmarował twarz piaskiem i ninja wyciągnął dłoń, by ją wytrzeć. Powstrzymał się jednak i zmieszał tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Oderwał wzrok od czarodzieja i spojrzał na niebo, gdzie słońce kończyło swą wędrówkę i powoli chowało się za ruinami.  
Jakiś czarny przedmiot wypadł z kieszeni maga i zanurzył się w piasku. Fay tego nie zauważył, wciąż w skupieniu pracując nad swoją budowlą.  
Kurogane wyciągnął rękę po zgubę i zdziwił się, gdy rozpoznał, czym ona jest.  
- Dlaczego jest taka mała? – zapytał.  
Fay oderwał się od swojego zajęcia, by spojrzeć na wojownika. Był zaskoczony widząc, co trzyma w ręce.  
- Wypadła ci z kieszeni – wyjaśnił Kurogane. Maleńka, czarna Mokona zakryła zaledwie połowę jego dłoni.  
- No proszę – Fay zaśmiał się, sięgając po maskotkę. – Tyle ze mną przeszła i nie zaginęła, a mogłem ją zgubić siedząc spokojnie na ziemi!  
- Myślałem, że przepadła z resztą twoich rzeczy, gdy ci wieśniacy cię pojmali – powiedział ninja.  
Mag otrzepał maskotkę i schował ponownie do kieszeni.  
- Pomniejszyłem ją już jakiś czas temu – rzekł. – Duża była nieporęczna. Uważam na nią, bo jak już wspominałem jest jedyną pamiątką po moim bracie.  
Wina pojawiła się w czerwonych oczach Kurogane, ale Fay nie mógł tego zobaczyć, gdyż jego uwaga skupiona była na ruinach, które teraz stały rozjaśnione znikającym za nimi słońcem.  
- W tych ruinach – odezwał się mag – drzemie ogromna magia. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś równie silnego.  
- Ta moc jest zła? – spytał Kurogane, instynktownie chwytając miecz. Fay zauważył jego ruch i zaśmiał się.  
- Taka broń na niewiele się zda w starciu z magią – powiedział.  
Kurogane burknął coś pod nosem opuszczając rękę.  
- Ani zła, ani dobra – odpowiedział Fay na jego wcześniejsze pytanie. – Po prostu potężna.  
Obserwowali w skupieniu ruiny, jakby spodziewali się, że lada moment wyskoczy z niej jakiś potwór. W końcu, Kurogane pokręcił głową, próbując pozbyć się niedorzecznych myśli. Wstał i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę maga.  
- Wracajmy – powiedział. – Już wystarczająco długo nas nie było.  
Fay chwycił rękę wojownika, brudząc ją przy okazji piaskiem. Podniósł się, ale jeszcze chwilę trwało nim wypuścił z uchwytu palce wojownika.

***

Przed kolacją Kurogane postanowił zajrzeć do księżniczki Sakury. Już wcześniej chciał zobaczyć dziewczynę, która skradła serce dzieciaka, jednak rozmowa z przyjaciółką zeszła mu dłużej, niż się spodziewał, a potem jeszcze z magiem zasiedzieli się na zewnątrz. Przyszedł sam, gdyż czarodziej rozmawiał na dole z Soumą (Kurogane domyślał się, kto był tematem ich dyskusji), a król musiał wypełnić kilka swoich obowiązków.  
Nie zdziwił się widząc Syaorana w komnacie księżniczki. Dzieciak każdą wolną chwilę spędzał przy swojej ukochanej. Wojownik był za to zaskoczony, dostrzegając jeszcze jedną sylwetkę przy łóżku dziewczyny.  
Był to mężczyzna, którego wcześniej nie spotkał. Musiał być kimś zaufany, skoro miał dostęp do księżniczki.  
Zarówno on, jak i Syaoran, odwrócili się, słysząc skrzypnięcie drzwi.  
- Kurogane! – zawołał chłopiec, zadowolony z widoku przyjaciela. – Przyszedłeś poznać księżniczkę!  
Wojownik skinął głową.  
- Poznaj doktora Rondarta – dzieciak przedstawił nieznajomego. – Jest nauczycielem Sakury. Przyjacielem – dodał, potwierdzając założenie ninji, że mężczyzna w okularach był kimś godnym zaufania.  
- Doktorze, to jest właśnie Kurogane, o którym ci opowiadałem.  
Kurogane i Kyle skinęli w swoim kierunku głowami, po czym ich uwagę na nowo przykuła dziewczyna na łóżku.  
Syaoran opowiedział Kurogane, że Kyle interesował się geologią i prowadził badania w Clow. Ninja słuchał grzecznie, choć niewiele go to obchodziło.  
W końcu chłopiec, niezadowolony, oznajmił, że musi na chwilę iść, by przenieść rzeczy ze swojego domu do zamku. Trzy razy żegnał się z księżniczką i obiecał jej, że odwiedzi ją znów, po kolacji.  
Po jego wyjściu w komnacie zapanowało milczenie. Kyle powiedział jedynie do Kurogane, że nie musi dotrzymywać księżniczce towarzystwa, on chętnie przy niej posiedzi. Ninja natychmiast odpowiedział, że nie ma ciekawszego zajęcia i nigdzie się nie wybiera.  
I tak stali, po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, bez słowa, co jakiś czas mierząc się nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.  
Być może, Rondart chciał pobyć sam ze swoją uczennicą, ale Kurogane nie chciał zostawiać go z księżniczką. Oczywiście król i Syaoran mu ufali, ale Kurogane nauczył się, że jego instynkt wojownika również jest wart zawierzenia.  
I właśnie ten instynkt mówił mu, by został w komnacie i nie spuszczał doktora z oka. Wcześniej, gdy Syaoran był jeszcze w pomieszczeniu, Kyle opowiadał, jak bardzo się cieszy, że zdobyli lekarstwo, że nie może się doczekać, aż Sakura znowu otworzy oczy.  
Ale usta mówiły jedno, a ciało coś zupełnie innego.  
Kyle Rondart był spięty. Kurogane widział, jak zaciska szczękę, jak błądzi niespokojnie rękoma po pościeli księżniczki: to ją wygładzał, to nasuwał wyżej pod szyję dziewczyny. Chociaż w pokoju nie było zbyt wysokiej temperatury, na czole mężczyzny widniał pot. Jego delikatna sugestia, że Kurogane powinien wyjść, jeszcze bardziej zaalarmowała ninję i niemal potwierdziła jego podejrzenia.  
Tak więc, stał czujnie przy boku księżniczki, z ręką przy mieczu. Zdecydował, że zaczeka, aż ktoś przyjdzie zawołać ich na kolację, a potem spróbuje porozmawiać z królem. Nie będzie łatwo przekonać Touyę, że mężczyzna, którego zna od dawna nie jest godzien zaufania (zwłaszcza, że Kurogane, król poznał kilka godzin temu), ale mimo to spróbuje. Poza tym, Sakura jest ważna dla króla i raczej nie będzie ryzykował jej życia, nawet przy najbardziej absurdalnym podejrzeniu.  
Kyle coś szeptał. Kurogane spojrzał na niego, ale mężczyzna musiał mówić do Sakury, bo pochylał się nad nią i gładził ją po głowie. Wojownikowi przez moment zrobiło się głupio, że przez swoją upartość i podejrzenia, odbiera nauczycielowi możliwość swobodnego mówienia do swojej uczennicy. Naruszał jego prywatność, być może bezpodstawnie, ale mimo to nie zrezygnował ze swojego postanowienia i nie wyszedł.  
Nagle Rondart podniósł głowę i spojrzał Kurogane prosto w oczy.  
I wojownik zrozumiał, że się mylił.  
Kyle nie mówił niczego do księżniczki. On szeptał zaklęcie.  
I to zaklęcie podziałało, bo Kurogane nagle poczuł, że spada.

***

Upadł na ziemię z głośnym hukiem. Chwilę leżał bez ruchu zastanawiając się, czemu nad sobą nie ma jasnego sufitu z zawieszoną na nim lampą tylko jasne, bezchmurne niebo.  
I zaklął.  
Po raz trzeci został gdzieś przeniesiony wbrew swojej woli! Najpierw bestia, później strażnik mostu, teraz Kyle.  
Kurogane podniósł się z wilgotnej trawy i niechętnie rozejrzał dookoła.  
Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.  
Wrócił do domu.


	16. Powrót

Ironia losu. Tak bardzo chciał wrócić do swojego domu, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udało, wśród wielu emocji, które czuł, radość nie była dominującą.  
Owszem, cieszył się, że lada moment spotka Tomoyo i zobaczy znajome tereny. Ale nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie zbyt wielkiego entuzjazmu.  
Nie chciał tu być bez maga! Obiecał, że go ze sobą weźmie, co więcej - chciał jego towarzystwa!  
Poza tym był jeszcze jeden, zasadniczy problem. Kyle został w komnacie Sakury sam (bo nieprzytomny Yukito raczej nie będzie pomocny), a przypuszczenia ninji co do niego okazały się słuszne. Ten mężczyzna zagraża nieprzytomnej księżniczce! Kurogane nie może jej teraz pomóc, jedyne co mu pozostało to łudzić się, że ktoś zajrzy do komnaty i powstrzyma truciciela. Dzieciak nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, gdy jego księżniczce stanie się krzywda tuż pod jego nosem. A król? Będzie sobie wyrzucał, że to on wybrał tego człowieka na mentora siostry. Do diaska! Że też Kurogane pozwolił na siebie rzucić czar! Po tylu miesiącach w towarzystwie czarodzieja, powinien się zorientować, że Kyle wymawia zaklęcie!  
Kurogane uderzył pięścią w drzewo, aż coś chrupnęło mu w kościach. Nienawidził uczucia bezsilności, świadomości, że wie o zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie może mu zapobiec!  
Niezadowolony, z poczuciem poniesionej klęski, Kurogane w końcu wstał i zaczął kierować się w kierunku wejścia do miasta.  
Kyle przeniósł go do lasu, który rozpościerał się przed Nihon. Wojownik w młodości często tu ćwiczył. W ciszy i spokoju doskonalił swoje umiejętności, a potem z dumą prezentował je ojcu.  
Opanowało go lekkie wzruszenie, gdy zobaczył na pniu jednego z drzew głęboką rysę, którą zrobił wiele lat wcześniej. Wydawało mu się, że to drzewo zostało zniszczone kiedyś, podczas jakiejś walki, ale widocznie się mylił.  
Kurogane westchnął i nie zwlekając dłużej, ruszył w dalszą drogę. Las wydawał się ponury, złowieszczy, jego krańce ginęły w gęstym mroku. Wojownika zastanowiło, czy to przez atak bestii miejsce to nabrało tak wrogiego wyrazu.  
W końcu wyszedł spomiędzy drzew i jego oczom ukazał się znajomy widok. Kurogane zamarł, chłonąc scenę przed sobą. Na jego twarzy nie było zachwytu, czy ulgi. Tylko przerażenie.  
Nihon znowu było atakowane!  
Wojownik patrzył ze zgrozą, jak jeden ze strażników pada martwy, trafiony strzałą w krtań. A zaraz obok niego, pojawił się następny zabity ninja.  
Nie tak miał wyglądać jego powrót do domu. Zupełnie inaczej to sobie wyobrażał!  
Z odrętwienia wyrwał Kurogane, płacz dziecka. Wojownik wyciągnął miecz i ruszył biegiem w stronę miasta.  
Ledwie przekroczył bramę, zanurzył się w wirze walki. Strzały przecinały ze świstem powietrze, jedna tylko o centymetry minęła jego ucho.  
Zablokował uderzenie, które próbowano zadać mu od tyłu i przeszył napastnika mieczem. Odwrócił się, by zmierzyć martwego mężczyznę wzrokiem i dopiero teraz ze zdziwieniem zauważył kim byli atakujący Nihon ludzie.  
Był pewien, że wszyscy zginęli podczas ich ostatniego najazdu na miasto. Tego, w którym stracił rodziców…  
Matka Kurogane, wytworzyła wtedy pierwszą barierę, która ocaliła miasto. I przypłaciła to życiem.  
Ojciec Kurogane, broniąc tych, których kocha, również zginął w tej walce.  
Kurogane był przekonany, że wszyscy najeźdźcy zostali wytępieni. Widocznie garstka przeżyła i przez lata szykowała się do zemsty, która teraz miała nastąpić.  
Kurogane nie zamierzał pozwolić, by te szumowiny skrzywdziły kolejną ważną mu osobę i jego drogie miasto.  
Torował sobie drogę do zamku, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Tomoyo i zapewnić jej ochronę. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kiedy zobaczył coś, czego nie powinno w tej scenerii być.  
Przed wejściem do zamku stał posążek. Ot, zwykła rzeźba przedstawiająca wilka. Dawno temu, została podarowana wiosce przez zamożną rodzinę z Outo, w ramach podziękowania za pomoc wojowników z ochronie cennego skarbu. Ale Kurogane na własne oczy widział jak zostaje zniszczona, gdy jeden z atakujących ludzi spada na nią z zamkowego tarasu, wiele lat temu, podczas ostatniej walki z tymi dzikusami.  
ŁUP.  
Ubrany w skórę niedźwiedzia mężczyzna upadł na czarnego wilka, roztrzaskując go na kawałki. Kurogane obserwował z niedowierzaniem, jak części rzeźby rozbryzgują się we wszystkich kierunkach, a spiczaste ucho ląduje u jego stóp.  
To był jakiś pieprzony żart.  
Wojownik rozejrzał się i dopiero teraz dokładnie otaksował wzrokiem zamek i okolicę. Zamarł.  
Kyle nie przeniósł go tylko w przestrzeni, ale i czasie! To nie było teraźniejsze Nihon, tylko Nihon wiele lat wcześniej. Nihon, gdzie Kurogane był jeszcze chłopcem, którego głowę bardziej zaprzątały zabawy, niż walki, który dopiero uczył się władać bronią i choć posiadał pewne zdolności, wciąż daleko było mu do wykwalifikowanego wojownika. To było Nihon z jego dziecięcych lat, a dokładnie: dzień, w którym zginęli jego rodzice.  
Kurogane nie miał czasu zastanawiać się, jak i dlaczego. Na rozmyślanie przyjdzie czas później, teraz koncentrował się tylko na jednym – ocaleniu rodziców.  
Kiedy był dzieckiem, niewiele mógł zdziałać w walce z najeźdźcami. Stał przed komnatą matki i ochraniał ją, kiedy próbowała wytworzyć barierę. Udało mu się pokonać dwóch mężczyzn, chcących dostać się do środka, ale walka z nimi była dla niego wyczerpująca. Nie zdołał ocalić matki – choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł jej pomóc, straciła zbyt wiele sił wytwarzając barierę – nie potrafił wyzbyć się myśli, że może gdyby zajrzał do komnaty odrobinę wcześniej, zdołałby na czas wezwać pomoc. Ojciec zginął w walce, zabierając ze sobą wielu wrogów. Kurogane do tej pory wyraźnie pamiętał, jak zapłakany, biegł powiadomić tatę o śmierci mamy i w tłumie walczących wypatrzył go akurat w chwili, gdy włócznia przeszywała jego serce. Na samo wspomnienie coś w piersi Kurogane zakłuło boleśnie. Żal, złość i gniew na nowo w nim ożyły.  
Jego rodzice byli bohaterami – gdyby nie bariera mamy, nie wiadomo, czy udałoby im się wygrać. Ojciec za to zabił przywódcę, dzięki czemu wywołał spory popłoch i zamieszanie w szeregach nieprzyjaciela. Zdezorientowani, bez nikogo zdolnego do wydawania poleceń, szybko zaczęli się wycofywać, ale nikomu nie udało się bez szwanku przekroczyć bariery, z której biła potężna moc chroniąca miasto.  
Teraz los dał Kurogane drugą szansę. Był starszy i silniejszy, a co ważniejsze, wiedział, co zaraz się wydarzy. Miał czas, by ocalić matkę i ustrzec ojca przed mężczyzną, który z ukrycia rzuci w niego włócznią.  
Od momentu, w którym posążek został roztrzaskany do śmierci mamy, Kurogane miał jeszcze kilkanaście minut. Jako dziecko obserwował zniszczenie figurki przez okno przy komnacie matki, zaraz po tym, jak rozprawił się z dwoma wandalami.  
Młody Kurogane jeszcze chwilę posiedzi na zewnątrz, po czym wejdzie do komnaty: a tam zastanie mamę, leżącą na ziemi, bladą, ostatkiem sił wyciągającą do niego rękę.  
„Mój kochany synek" wyszepcze jeszcze, nim jej wzrok stanie się pusty, a głowa opadnie na bok.  
Kurogane nie pozwoli, by to się powtórzyło! Nie zmarnuje szansy, jaka została mu dana! Ocali swoich rodziców!  
Rzucił się biegiem do wejścia zamku, usuwając ze swej drogi wrogich ludzi. Wpadł do środka i natychmiast skierował się w stronę schodów. Mężczyzna z łukiem mierzył w jego kierunku, więc odchylił się, by znaleźć się poza jego zasięgiem. Wpadł na stopnie, gdzie stał inny napastnik, ale z nim walczył jeden ze strażników zamku.  
Kurogane wyminął mężczyzn i znalazł się na pustym korytarzu. Na końcu znajdowała się komnata matki…  
Wbiegł do pokoju po prawej stronie, gdzie jak pamiętał, przechowano lekarstwa. Rola kapłanki bardzo osłabiała jego mamę. Codziennie musiała zażywać leki, by mieć siły na wypełnianie swoich codziennych obowiązków.  
Dopiero po jej śmierci, Kurogane dowiedział się, że przez atak nie zdążyła spożyć codziennej dawki.  
„Gdyby nie zapomniała o lekach przed atakiem i gdyby je zażyła dodatkowo po ataku, nie umarłaby."  
To zdanie wypowiedziane przez starą zielarkę, wiele lat temu, na zawsze wryły się w pamięć Kurogane. Czasami chciałby je zapomnieć, żałował, że podsłuchał rozmowę, w której miał nie uczestniczyć. Bo te słowa uświadomiły mu, że gdyby był bardziej uważny, mógłby ocalić mamie życie. Gdyby tylko wiedział…  
Poczucie winy na nowo w nim odżyło, ale Kurogane spróbował zdusić to uczucie. Jeśli mu się uda, uratuje matkę, naprawi swój największy błąd w życiu. Podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej dwie probówki z zielonym płynem.  
Nie zwlekając dłużej, wybiegł na korytarz i skierował się do znajomej komnaty na końcu korytarza. Zdziwił się, że nie widzi nigdzie siebie sprzed lat.  
Wystraszonego, ale mocno ściskającego miecz ubroczony krwią, gotowego w każdej chwili stanąć do walki w obronie tych, których kocha.  
Widocznie nie może być ich dwóch jednocześnie: Kurogane – dziecka, i Kurogane – dorosłego.  
Dopadł do klamki i zawahał się przez moment. Jak zareaguje jego matka, widząc go starszego? Jak on zareaguje ujrzawszy ukochaną mamę po tylu latach?  
Odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając oddech, po czym wszedł do środka.  
Przeliczył swoje możliwości.  
Nawet jeżeli stałby dłużej na zewnątrz próbując uspokoić drżące ręce, czy serce, które szaleńczo tłukło mu się w piersi, nawet jeżeli przypomniałby sobie, że jest poważnym wojownikiem, który już dawno pogodził się z utratą rodziców, nawet jeżeli wiedział, kogo zastanie w komnacie, nic nie przygotowałoby go na wybuch emocji, jakiego doświadczył po ujrzeniu kobiety klęczącej na podłodze.  
Tęsknota, żal, smutek, gniew, rozpacz, radość, niedowierzanie, strach, obawa, nadzieja, te i mnóstwo innych uczuć opanowały jego serce.  
Dokładnie taką ją pamiętał. Dzielną, kruchą, ale jednocześnie potężną, ze wszystkich sił starającą się ocalić miasto i rodzinę. Pochodnie ustawione po obu stronach kapłanki oświetlały jej delikatne rysy, podkreślały jej piękno.  
Kurogane oparł się o ścianę, bo wiedział, że za chwilę nogi całkowicie odmówią mu posłuszeństwa. Poczuł łzy pod powiekami, które niezdarnie starł wierzchem dłoni.  
Nieważne, ile lat by nie minęło, ile wydarzyłoby się w jego życiu, część niego zawsze będzie tym chłopcem, który kochał swoich rodziców, potrzebował ich wsparcia i opieki.  
- Mamo – odezwał się cicho, nie będąc w stanie mówić głośniej.  
Kapłanka poruszyła się, jej blada dłoń odgarnęła długie, ciemne włosy, po czym odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na swojego syna.  
Gdy Kurogane zobaczył jej piękne oczy - te, które zawsze patrzyły na niego z dumą, które nawet, gdy miały karcący wyraz, wciąż pełne były bezgranicznej miłości - coś w nim pękło.  
Wspomnienia jak fala oblały go i pochłonęły. W mgnieniu oka, przypomniał sobie dziecięce lata, śmiech rodziców, wspólne posiłki, popołudniowe zabawy i wieczorne opowieści na dobranoc.  
I tak Kurogane, najbardziej niebezpieczny, budzący grozę w przeciwnikach, wojownik Nihon dziękował w duchu, że ma za plecami ścianę, na której mógł się oprzeć, która uchroniła go przed osunięciem się za ziemię.  
- Kuro…gane?  
I ten melodyjny głos, wciąż czuły mimo przebrzmiewającego w nim zdziwienia, pełen troski i uczucia.  
- Synku, to ty?  
Kapłanka wstała i podeszła do niego, gdyż on nie był w stanie wykonać nawet jednego kroku. Obserwował, jak się do niego zbliża, jej szaty powiewały delikatnie przy każdym ruchu, włosy opadały na twarz i ramiona.  
- Mamo – powtórzył złamanym głosem, tak niepodobnym do swojego.  
Poczuł jej zapach, zawsze kojarzący mu się z domem i bezpieczeństwem, a potem były już tylko obejmujące go ramiona i cichy głos szepczący mu do ucha.  
Przylgnął do matki całym sobą. Jego twarz skryła się w materiale na jej piersi, a ona obejmowała go mocno wyczuwając ból swojego dziecka.  
- Co się stało? – spytała po chwili. Odsunęła się od Kurogane, by na niego spojrzeć, dłonią pogładziła go po policzku. – Dlaczego jesteś dorosły?  
Kurogane uspokoił się na tyle, by móc z nią porozmawiać.  
- Przez czary zostałem odesłany do przeszłości – wyjaśnił.  
Jego mama nie śmiała się, nie zarzuciła mu absurdalności, ona Wielka Kapłanka Nihon, doskonale znała magię i jej możliwości.  
- Z twojej reakcji zakładam – odezwała się, spoglądając na syna z troską – że mnie i ojca już w niej nie ma.  
Kurogane ponownie poruszył głową, nie potrafiąc inaczej odpowiedzieć matce.  
- Rozumiem – uśmiechnęła się smutno i ponownie objęła syna. – Kurogane – powiedziała poważnie – musisz pozwolić mi dokończyć moje zadanie.  
- Nie… - zaprzeczył, przerażony, że matka gotowa jest oddać swoje życie.  
- Jeżeli mam moc, by uratować miasto, nie mogę jej nie wykorzystać – tłumaczyła mu spokojnie, mimo żalu w głosie. – Musisz mi pozwolić, synku.  
Nie da jej odejść. Nie pozwoli, by stała jej się krzywda!  
- Zażyj to – powiedział, wręczając mamie probówkę z lekiem. – Doda ci sił. Kiedy skończysz, dostaniesz drugą dawkę, to cię miało ocalić – zakończył słabo.  
Matka przyglądała mu się długo, w jej spojrzeniu było tyle zrozumienia, jakby doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, przez co przeszedł jej syn, gdy los odebrał mu rodziców.  
Wypiła lekarstwo, po czym – przy pomocy syna – wróciła na środek komnaty i kontynuowała wytwarzanie bariery.  
Dla Kurogane były to okropne minuty. Stał i przyglądał się, jak matka jęczy, zagryza wargi i chwieje się pod brakiem sił. Ściskał w dłoni probówkę i modlił się, by słowa starej zielarki okazały się prawdą, by te dwie dawki leku naprawdę ocaliły jego matce życie.  
Nagle ciało kapłanki zadrżało, komnata wypełniła się oślepiającym światłem, które po chwili zniknęło, a kobieta opadła na podłogę.  
- Mamo! – krzyknął Kurogane. Podbiegł do matki i podniósł jej głowę.  
Otworzyła oczy, uśmiechając się do niego.  
- Udało się – wyszeptała. – Moje zadanie wypełnione.  
Była słaba i z trudem łapała oddech, ale i tak było w niej więcej energii, niż przed laty, kiedy umarła zaraz po tym, jak wytworzyła barierę. Pokrzepiony i pełen nadziei, Kurogane wlał kolejną porcję leku do jej ust i odetchnął z ogromną ulgą, gdy skóra matki zaczęła przybierać koloru, a jej wzrok robił się bardziej świadomy.  
Znów pogłaskała go po policzku.  
- Wyrosłeś na przystojnego mężczyznę, Kurogane – powiedziała. – Jesteś podobny do swojego ojca.  
Ninja skinął głową, wzruszony i szczęśliwy. Wziął mamę na ręce i wyniósł ją z komnaty.  
Miał jeszcze jednego rodzica do ocalenia.  
Początkowo chciał zanieść mamę w bezpieczne miejsce, ale uznał, że obecnie wszędzie czai się zagrożenie i najlepiej będzie, jak osobiście się o nią zatroszczy. Otoczył ją szczelnie ramionami i wybiegł z komnaty zmierzając do miejsca, gdzie powinien znajdować się jego ojciec.  
Starał się unikać napastników. Jego mama niewiele ważyła i wystarczyłaby mu tylko jedna ręka, by ją trzymać, więc w drugiej mógł mieć broń, ale nie chciał jej narażać. Zawsze istniało ryzyko, że zostanie ranna podczas jego walki, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić!  
Udało mu się bezpiecznie wydostać z zamku i dotrzeć na dziedziniec. Tam był zmuszony przystanąć, by zmierzyć się z jednym mężczyzną, ale poradził sobie z nim bez problemów.  
Nagle, wśród najeźdźców zapanowało poruszenie. Kurogane wiedział, co się stało – jego ojciec zabił przywódcę. Teraz jeszcze pokona pięciu mężczyzn i dopiero przy walce z szóstym, ten tchórz z włócznią zakradnie się od tyłu i zaatakuje.  
Już Kurogane da mu nauczkę! Musi tylko zostawić na moment mamę, ale nie chciał jej spuszczać z oka ani na chwilę…  
- Kuro-tan!  
Znajomy głos sprawił, że wojownik zatrzymał się i odwrócił. W wejściu na plac zobaczył maga. Stał spokojnie, nie zważając na walczących obok ludzi. Wzrok miał utkwiony w Kurogane, jego twarz wyrażała rzadkie dla niego powagę i niepokój. Widząc kobietę w ramionach ninji zmarszczył czoło, ale nie odezwał się.  
- Musiałeś wejść do komnaty księżniczki – domyślił się Kurogane. Nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale widząc czarodzieja poczuł ogromną ulgę i radość. Nie cieszyło go, że Fay, tak jak on, wpadł w tarapaty, ale jego obecność w takiej chwili była dla niego niezwykle pokrzepiająca i ważna.  
Fay podszedł do niego.  
- Tak – potwierdził. Chciał coś dodać, ale Kurogane go uprzedził.  
- Przytrzymaj ją! – podał zaskoczonemu czarodziejowi kapłankę. Fay machinalnie wyciągnął po nią ręce. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego zmęczonym, zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Widać było, że jest wyczerpana i ze wszystkich sił stara się zachować świadomość.  
- Jesteś z nim bezpieczna, to przyjaciel – powiedział wojownik matce.  
- Kuro-pon, posłuchaj…  
- Wiem, że jesteś zdezorientowany – ninja zwrócił się tym razem do maga. Mówił pospiesznie nie chcąc tracić cennych minut. – Kyle przeniósł nas do Nihon. Ale to jest przeszłość! Zdaję sobie sprawę, że brzmi to niedorzecznie, jednak to prawda. W tym ataku – Kurogane zniżył głos – zginęli moi rodzice. Matkę już udało mi się ocalić – wskazał znacząco na kobietę w ramionach czarodzieja. - Teraz idę pomóc ojcu.  
Fay przeniósł wzrok z Kurogane na kapłankę, a w jego oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. I ból. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się i zrezygnował. Skinął głową, dając wojownikowi do zrozumienia, że może na nim polegać.  
- Uważaj na nią – powiedział na odchodnym Kurogane. – I na siebie również.  
Spokojny, że mama jest w bezpiecznych rękach, ruszył biegiem na skraj dziedzińca, gdzie wiedział, że ujrzy swojego ojca.  
Znowu opanowały go uczucia podobne, do tych, jakie czuł w komnacie mamy. Nie mógł jednak dopuścić, by ogarnęło go wzruszenie. Nie miał na to czasu. Jedynie przez krótką chwilę pozwolił sobie przystanąć i obserwować. Patrzył z podziwem na wysoką sylwetkę otoczoną przez wrogów, która zdawała się promieniować wewnętrzną siłą. Ojciec, największy jego autorytet, walczył bez wytchnienia, w obronie tego, co jest mu drogie. Był doskonałym wojownikiem, mierzył się z kilkoma przeciwnikami naraz i wciąż miał nad nimi przewagę.  
Kurogane poczuł, jak na usta wpływa mu uśmiech: pełen uwielbienia, szacunku i dumy.  
Kolejny człowiek legł martwy u stóp jego ojca i Kurogane wiedział, że nie może tracić więcej czasu. Podbiegł w kierunku krzewów, gdzie czaił już się mężczyzna z włócznią. Napastnik z przerażeniem obserwował, jak jego towarzysze padają jeden po drugim. Przygotował broń. Szykował się do zamachu, gdy zauważył Kurogane.  
Lustrzane odbicie walczącego nieopodal wojownika, z szałem w oczach zmierzało w jego stronę, niczym anioł śmierci i mężczyzna zrozumiał, że nadeszła jego chwila. Próbował się bronić. Najpierw rzucił sztyletem, ale ninja bez problemu go uniknął, potem wyciągnął przed siebie włócznię. Chciał zadać cios, nim wojownik się zbliży, bo wiedział, że tylko na odległość ma jakąkolwiek szansę. Ale jego włócznia, w mgnieniu oka, została złamana. Po chwili miecz rozerwał jego skórę i przeszył ciało. Osunął się w zarośla, a jego krew pobrudziła liście.  
Udało się! Zdążył! Zapobiegł śmierci rodziców! To był najważniejszy moment w jego życiu!  
Wiedział, co dalej nastąpi. Najeźdźcy będą starali się uciec, część z nich zostanie zabita przez wojowników, pozostali zginą próbując przedostać się przez barierę.  
Wyczuwając na sobie badawczy wzrok, Kurogane podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie czerwonych oczu – tak podobnych do jego własnych.  
Ojciec patrzył na niego z konsternacją. Szok i niedowierzanie odbijały się na jego twarzy.  
- Kurogane? – zapytał. Mrugnął kilkukrotnie próbując pojąć, dlaczego jego syn nagle stał się dorosły.  
I znów masa obrazów pojawiła się w głowie Kurogane.

_Tata niosący go na barana,  
Tata, dający mu własnoręcznie wystrugany, drewniany miecz i uczący go nim władać,  
Tata budzący go rano, by zrobili mamie niespodziankę i przygotowali jej śniadanie,  
Tata obserwujący jego zabawę,  
Tata śmiejący się z jego umorusanej buzi,  
Tata tłumaczący mu, że musi bronić tych, których kocha._

I ten tata stał teraz przed nim, żywy, bez żadnej rany na piersi.  
Kurogane podszedł do niego. Niezdolny kontrolować swoich emocji, wiedział, że na twarzy wypisane ma wszystko co czuje i wiedział, że ojciec z łatwością to odczyta.  
- Dlaczego chce ci się płakać, synu? Przecież zwyciężyliśmy.  
Kurogane przytaknął, wciąż w milczeniu wpatrując się w ukochana twarz rodzica. W twarz, którą – mimo upływu czasu – wciąż wyraźnie zachował w pamięci.  
Ojciec spojrzał na leżącego w krzakach mężczyznę.  
- Uratowałeś mi życie – zauważył.  
Dopiero teraz, stojąc naprzeciwko ojca, Kurogane zrozumiał, jak bardzo mu go brakowało. Brakowało mu jego opieki, jego rad, napomnień, czy pochwał.  
Chociaż wciąż miał w Nihon bliskie osoby, nikt nie mógł zastąpić mu ukochanych rodziców.  
Kapłanka szła wolno w ich stronę, podtrzymywana przez maga.  
- To nasz syn – odezwała się słabym głosem.  
Mąż podszedł do niej i porwał ją w objęcia.  
- Świetnie się spisałaś – pocałował ją w czoło. – Zauważyłem, że to nasz syn – wrócił do wcześniejszego tematu. – Tylko, kiedy go widziałem rano, sięgał mi pasa.  
Żona wyjaśniała mu cicho sytuację, a on jedynie przytakiwał, słuchając jej uważnie. Różne uczucia obiły mu się na twarzy, ale żal przeważał, gdy zrozumiał, co zaszło w jego rodzinie.  
Kurogane chłonął wzrokiem obejmujących się rodziców. Był to widok, którego niegdyś doświadczał codziennie i za którym bardzo tęsknił.  
Po chwili, tata puścił mamę i podszedł do Kurogane. Zarzucił rękę na jego plecy i przyciągnął go do siebie w czułym geście.  
- Kurogane – powiedział mierzwiąc synowi włosy. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.  
Wojownik poczuł, że ma ściśnięte gardło. Rodzice spoglądali na niego z czułością i dumą. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma ich przed sobą. Czuł, że się uśmiecha – tym szerokim, pogodnym uśmiechem, którego nie miał na ustach od lat, od chwili, gdy odebrano mu rodziców.  
- Kurorin – znajomy głos przykuł jego uwagę.  
Fay stał z boku, przyglądając im się uważnie. W oczach miał łzy, ale tylko połowicznie były one wywołane wzruszeniem.  
- Co się stało? – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi. – Martwisz się o księżniczkę i o to, jak mamy wrócić do teraźniejszości?  
Czarodziej pokręcił głową.  
- Sakura jest bezpieczna – powiedział. – Przynajmniej na razie.  
- To dobrze – Ninja odetchnął z ulgą. – Będziesz umiał sprowadzić nas z powrotem? – zapytał. - Ile to zmieni? Skoro uratowałem rodziców to moje wspomnienia będą inne, prawda?  
Fay nie odzywał się przez chwilę, co zaniepokoiło Kurogane. Mag wyglądał krucho, nieszczęśliwie, jakby niósł na ramionach ogromny ciężar. Ninji nie podobał się wyraz jego oczu. Przepraszający, proszący o wybaczenie za to, co zaraz powie.  
- Kuro-tan – rzekł wreszcie. – Ty…my…bo to… – jęknął i złapał się za czoło. – Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć! – zawołał bezradnie. Znów popatrzył na połączoną rodzinę, szczęśliwą, znowu kompletną. Świadomość, że musi to zniszczyć była dla niego straszna. – To nie dzieje się naprawdę – wydusił z siebie wreszcie. Nie patrzył Kurogane w oczy. Nie byłby w stanie wytrzymać jego spojrzenia.  
Ninja wpatrywał się w maga nierozumiejąco. Próbował dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy, ale mag wpatrywał się w ziemię. Kurogane spodziewał się zobaczyć u Faya psotny uśmiech, czekał, aż zacznie się śmiać i będzie mógł mu nawymyślać za głupie żarty. Ale mag uparcie milczał.  
- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał w końcu, nie mogąc znieść nagłej ciszy. – Mylisz się. Rozejrzyj się, jesteśmy w Nihon!  
- Jesteśmy wciąż w pokoju księżniczki! – krzyknął rozpaczliwie Fay. – Kyle nigdzie cię nie przeniósł! Znalazłem cię leżącego na ziemi, a Kyle próbował udusić księżniczkę. On miesza ci w głowie. To wszystko iluzja!  
_To wszystko iluzja. To wszystko iluzja. To wszystko iluzja. To wszystko iluzja._  
Słowa Faya odbijały mu się w głowie i nie potrafił ich wyciszyć. Odmawiał ich zaakceptowania!  
_To wszystko iluzja. To wszystko iluzja. To wszystko iluzja. To wszystko iluzja._  
Kurogane zamrugał kilka razy. Patrzył na maga z niedowierzaniem, ale ten uparcie wpatrywał się w ziemię.  
- Tak mi przykro – wyszeptał.  
Wojownik obejrzał się za siebie. Jego rodzicie wciąż tam byli. Popatrzyli na niego bezradnie, dając do zrozumienia, że nie wiedzą, o co Fayowi chodzi.  
- Kłamiesz – odezwał się Kurogane, ponownie odwracając się w kierunku czarodzieja. – Powiedz, że kłamiesz!  
Fay podniósł w końcu głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały od łez, które z trudem powstrzymywał. Kurogane jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.  
- Spójrz jeszcze raz, uważniej – powiedział czarodziej cicho. – To cały czas pokój księżniczki.  
Kurogane zlustrował wzrokiem okolicę. Fay zwariował! Kyle musiał rzucić na niego jakiś czar, przez co wygadywał bzdury!  
Bo wszystko dookoła było takie realne! Mijający ich wojownicy, zamek, zapach kurzu, krwi, powiew chłodnego powietrza…  
Nagle to zauważył. Tuż obok krzewu z martwym najeźdźcą. Prześwitujące kontury łóżka, lekko dostrzegalne, jakby znajdujące się za zasłoną. A tam, przy wyjściu z dziedzińca – półka z kwiatami. Ta sama, co w pokoju księżniczki…  
- Widzisz? – usłyszał smutny głos Faya. Nie odpowiedział mu. Nie był w stanie.  
- Ogłuszyłem Kyle'a zaklęciem – tłumaczył mag. Głos mu lekko drżał. – Podbiegłem do ciebie i zajrzałem ci do umysłu, by sprowadzić cię z powrotem. Musisz mi pomóc, bo sam nie dam rady!  
- Nie – Kurogane cofnął się, zwiększając dystans między sobą, a magiem. – Nigdzie nie idę! Zostaję tutaj!  
- Kuro-tan, nie myślisz racjonalnie! – zawołał Fay z desperacją.  
- To nie może być iluzja, oni żyją! – krzyknął wojownik, wskazując palcem na rodziców. – Ocaliłem ich, słyszysz! Ocaliłem!  
Fay potrząsnął głową.  
- Kuro-rin, wiesz, jaka jest prawda – rzekł z żalem. – Spójrz uważnie. Przejrzyj tę iluzję.  
Kurogane odwrócił się.  
Rodzicie nie stali już za nim przytuleni do siebie.  
Mama leżała na ziemi, blada, nieruchoma – tak samo, jak wtedy, przed laty w swojej komnacie.  
Tata był obok niej. Zakrwawioną dłoń trzymał przy piersi, w miejscu, w którym przeszyła go włócznia.  
- Nie – szepnął panicznie Kurogane. – NIE!  
Podbiegł do rodziców i osunął się na kolana. Podniósł głowę matki i przytulił, wolną ręką złapał dłoń ojca.  
Zauważył, że jego ciało nie było już dorosłe. Palce miał niewielkie, kończyny krótkie. Znów był dzieckiem, małym chłopcem, który stracił swoich rodziców.  
Płakał.  
Rozdzierający, pełen bólu szloch wydobywał się z jego gardła.  
Ciało matki było chłodne, dłoń ojca spoczywała luźno w jego uścisku.  
Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Przecież ich odzyskał! Dopiero, co tu stali, cali zdrowi!  
- Mamo, tato – łkał.  
Na nowo przeżywał koszmar dzieciństwa. Wydarzenie, które na zawsze go zmieniło. Znowu czuł ból, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce.  
Fay kucnął obok niego.  
- Kuro-pon – szepnął.  
Wojownik spojrzał na niego swymi dziecięcymi, nieszczęśliwymi oczami. Nie widział swojego wzroku, ale musiało być w nim coś rozdzierającego, bo mag wyciągnął ręce i przygarnął go do siebie.  
Nagle wszystko zniknęło; ciała rodziców, zamek, dziedziniec, ludzie dookoła. Był tylko on-dziecko i mag w otaczającej ich nicości.  
Fay obejmował go mocno, a Kurogane płakał w jego koszulę, aż w końcu nie miał już więcej łez. Czarodziej jeszcze długo przytulał go po tym, jak umilkło łkanie. Przyciskał małe ciało do siebie i zagryzał wargi, nie pozwalając sobie na żal, bo wiedział, że teraz musi być silny za nich obu.  
- Wracajmy – szepnął do ucha chłopcu, gdy ten zakłopotany, wyrwał się z uścisku.  
Wojownik skinął bez słowa głową. Pora wrócić do rzeczywistości. Fay chwycił go za ramię.  
Kurogane poczuł, że spada.


	17. Przebudzenie

Powrót do rzeczywistości był jak nagłe wyrwanie się ze snu. Kurogane otworzył gwałtownie oczy i mimo tego, że widział znajome kontury pokoju księżniczki, pod powiekami wciąż miał obraz Nihon i swoich martwych rodziców.  
Leżał na podłodze, tuż obok łóżka, a obok niego klęczał mag.  
- W porządku? – zapytał czarodziej, nieumiejętnie kryjąc zmartwienie.  
Kurogane skinął słabo głową. Wciąż był roztrzęsiony wizją podsuniętą przez Kyle'a, rozczarowanie i żal nie minęły, a kłucie w piersi nadal było obecne.  
Jęk z przeciwległego kąta przykuł ich uwagę. Ogłuszony Rondart zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność i w przeciwieństwie do nich, znacznie szybciej doszedł do siebie.  
Nim zdążyli zareagować, rzucił kolejne zaklęcie.  
Pokój księżniczki rozpłynął się, a oni znaleźli się na polanie. Z lasu dobiegało dziwne skrzypienie, z każdą sekundą coraz głośniejsze. Fay chwycił nerwowo dłoń ninji i mocno zacisnął na niej palce. Wojownik popatrzył na niego zaniepokojony. Był kompletnie bez sił i bardzo nie podobało mu się, że Kyle znów miesza im w głowach. Jego umysł nie był tak zmącony, jak wcześniej i domyślił się, że tym razem atak iluzjonisty był skierowany na Faya.  
Mag spoglądał w kierunku drzew, na jego czole widniała głęboka zmarszczka.  
Kiedy z lasu wyłoniło się dwóch chłopców, Fay nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.  
- Myślisz, że jak upieczemy placek, to zostanie jeszcze trochę jagód na koktajl? – zapytał jeden z nich.  
Chłopcy zbliżyli się do Kurogane i Faya, ale zdawali się ich nie dostrzegać.  
- Powinno starczyć. W końcu nazbieraliśmy ich mnóstwo – odpowiedział brat.  
Obaj ciągnęli niewielki wózek, którego koła skrzypiały przy obrotach. Byli bliźniakami. Wyglądali jak lustrzane odbicia: te same ubranie, identyczne fryzury i buzie umorusane sokiem z jagód.  
- Chii się ucieszy, uwielbia jagody!  
- Ostatnio znów była przez niego smutna. Jestem pewien, że w ten sposób poprawimy jej humor!  
Chłopcy minęli Kurogane i Faya, i wciąż rozmawiając oddalali się polną ścieżką. Skrzypienie wózka stawało się coraz cichsze, aż w końcu całkowicie umilkło.  
Fay odprowadził ich tęsknym wzrokiem. Kiedy zniknęli, potrząsnął smutno głową i spojrzał ponownie w stronę lasu.  
- Twoje prestidigitatorskie sztuczki na mnie nie działają. – Wstał z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie. – Pokaż się, Kyle!  
Las zniknął jak wymazany gumką, a Kurogane i Fay ponownie znaleźli się w komnacie księżniczki. Rondart klęczał na podłodze, zaskoczony, że jego iluzja nie zadziałała na maga. Fluorite, z nietypowym dla siebie, wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, wykonał dziwny gest dłonią i Kyle nagle upadł, pozbawiony przytomności.  
Fay nie zdążył podejść do obezwładnionego mężczyzny, gdyż drzwi do pokoju otwarły się i do środka wszedł król.  
- Do czego to doszło, by władca osobiście fatygował się po gości – marudził pod nosem. – Ile mam na was cze… - urwał, dostrzegając nietypową scenę przed sobą. Kurogane wciąż znajdował się w półleżącej pozycji na podłodze, Kyle był ogłuszony, a Fay stał między nimi gotów do ataku. – Co tu się dzieje?!  
- Wasza Wysokość. – Fay odwrócił się do zaskoczonego Touyi. – Znaleźliśmy truciciela. – ogłosił, wskazując dłonią na pokonanego mężczyznę.  
- O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwił się król. – Doktor Rondart miałby otruć Sakurę?! To niedorzeczność!  
- Powstrzymaliśmy go, gdy próbował ją udusić – tłumaczył mag. – Jest iluzjonistą, dlatego każ związać mu oczy. Przez kontakt wzrokowy potrafi wedrzeć się ludziom do umysłu. A teraz wybacz, muszę zająć się Kurorinem.  
Powiedziawszy to, podszedł do wojownika i klęknął przy nim.  
- Kuro-pon, w porządku?  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Nie było w porządku, Fay widział to doskonale. Zagryzł wargę i odetchnął głęboko, powstrzymując się, by nie rzucić jeszcze jednego zaklęcia, takiego, które na zawsze nauczyłoby Kyle'a, by nie krzywdził bliskich Fay'owi ludzi.  
- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do twojej komnaty, musisz odpocząć.  
Chwycił Kurogane za łokieć i pomógł mu się podnieść. Wojownik posłusznie spełniał jego polecenia, bez żadnego słowa czy mruknięcia. Fay mógł tylko domyślać się, jakie emocje teraz nim targały. Wizja Kyle'a była okrutna, nic dziwnego, że ninja był tak roztrzęsiony.  
- Wasza Wysokość, poradzisz sobie? – Fay odwrócił się do króla, który wciąż stał na środku komnaty w niezdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie szok, ale ten człowiek naprawdę jest niebezpieczny. Proszę, zaufaj mi.  
Touya jakby wyrwał się z transu. Podszedł do drzwi i wezwał straż.  
- Dzieciak wam ufa – powiedział do Faya. – A widocznie ma on lepszego nosa do ludzi niż ja. Wszystko będzie z nim dobrze? – zapytał z troską, kiedy zauważył, w jakim stanie był wojownik.  
- Mam nadzieję – odpowiedział mag. – Jeżeli już mnie nie potrzebujesz…  
- Poradzę sobie, zajmij się przyjacielem – odpowiedział król.  
Fay skinął głową, po czym powoli wyprowadził Kurogane z pomieszczenia.  
Kiedy weszli do komnaty Kurogane, mężczyzna bez słowa podszedł do łóżka i położył się na nim, tyłem do maga. Założył rękę pod głowę, a pusty wzrok utkwił w jednym punkcie na ścianie.  
- Kuro-pon – zaczął mag niepewnie, ale wojownik mu przerwał.  
- Chcę zostać sam.  
Fay skinął głową, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kurogane tego nie widzi. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je, ale zawahał się i z powrotem je zatrzasnął.  
Wojownik musiał myśleć, że wyszedł, ponieważ jak tylko rozległo się trzaśnięcie, westchnął głęboko. Fay, słysząc ten smutny odgłos, bez zastanowienia podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju. Zauważył, że wojownik napiął mięśnie.  
- Miałeś wyjść – w głosie ninji bardziej przebrzmiewało zmęczenie niż złość.  
Fay nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego położył się na boku, tuż za plecami ninji i wyciągnął rękę, by objąć Kurogane w pasie. Poczuł, jak ninja zamiera.  
- C…co robisz?! – zawołał wojownik, zmieszany.  
- Pocieszam cię – odpowiedział cicho Fay.  
- Nie potrzebuję…! – mężczyzna obruszył się, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by strącić z siebie rękę maga.  
Przez chwilę Kurogane leżał sztywny i Fay zaczynał wątpić, czy jego zachowanie mu pomoże. Nagle wojownik westchnął i czarodziej poczuł, jak mięśnie pod jego dłonią rozluźniają się. Po kolejnych kilku minutach, Kurogane chwycił dłoń Faya spoczywającą na jego boku i pociągnął, oplatając się ramieniem maga jak kocem.

***

Strażnik prowadził Faya długim korytarzem, na końcu którego znajdowała się komnata z przetrzymywanym Kyle'm. Maga początkowo zdziwiło, że więzień nie został wtrącony do lochów, ale strażnik szybko wytłumaczył mu, iż przestały być one potrzebne, ponieważ przestępczość w Clow jest bardzo niska i teraz pełnią one funkcję spiżarni.  
- Niesamowite, ludzie tutaj naprawdę nie popełniają przestępstw? – Fay nie mógł uwierzyć słowom mężczyzny.  
- Oczywiście zdarzają się drobne kradzieże i inne niewielkie przewinienia – odpowiedział strażnik. – Ale król zdecydował, że karanie ich więzieniem niczego nie zmieni. Zamiast tego, rzezimieszków poddaje się specjalnemu nadzorowi. Mają zwierzchnika, którego celem jest wytłumaczenie im, dlaczego postąpili źle i pilnowaniu ich przez pewien okres.  
- I to działa? – Fay słuchał tego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Owszem – strażnik odparł z dumą. – Początkowo większość była sceptycznie nastawiona do pomysłu króla. Jednakże król się uparł, wprowadził pomysł w życie i odniósł sukces. Może w większym królestwie metoda ta by się nie sprawdziła, ale Clow nie jest duże i to ułatwiło zadanie.  
- A czy ludzie, wiedząc, że nie spotka ich kara, nie czuli pokusy, by złamać prawo? – Fay wciąż był powątpiewający.  
- O pomyśle króla wiedziały tylko osoby z jego najbliższego otoczenia. Poza tym, gdyby doszło do poważnej zbrodni, król na pewno nie przymknąłby na nią oka. Ale jak już wspominałem, naprawdę nie mamy tu takich problemów.  
- Niebywałe – skomentował mag. – Pierwszy raz spotykam się z królestwem nie posiadającym lochów! Trzeba przyznać, że król ma wspaniałe serce! Ludzie muszą to doceniać.  
- Wszyscy kochają króla i księżniczkę – zapewnił mężczyzna. – Przyznam, że obawialiśmy się, czy książę nie jest za młody, kiedy dziedziczył tron, a przede wszystkim martwiła nas jego dobroć. Do władzy potrzeba twardej ręki. Ale – strażnik spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę z uśmiechem – to, co my wzięliśmy za słabość, okazało się ogromną zaletą. Dzieciaki zdobyły serca mieszkańców Clow. Prędzej zginiemy, niż pozwolimy, by stała im się krzywda.  
- A polityka zagraniczna? – dopytywał dalej mag. – Udaje się wam uniknąć konfliktów z sąsiadami?  
- Tak – strażnik odpowiedział bez wahania. – Na szczęście przyszło żyć nam w spokojnych czasach, ale to nie znaczy, że nasi żołnierze nie są gotowi do walki, jeśli nastałaby taka konieczność – zapewnił.  
Fay zaśmiał się.  
- Syaoran nie kłamał, kiedy opowiadał o Clow. Istna idylla!  
- Bez przesady – roześmiał się mężczyzna. – Czasem borykamy się z trudnościami. Ostatnio stan księżniczki popsuł wszystkim humor – sposępniał, wspominając o Sakurze.  
Fay już otwierał usta, by powiedzieć, że księżniczka lada dzień wróci do zdrowia, ale przypomniał sobie, że władca wolał tego nie rozpowiadać. Zapewne teraz – kiedy złapali Kyle'a – podanie leku księżniczce nie było tajemnicą, ale mag wolał, by to Touya poinformował lud o stanie siostry.  
Kolejne słowa strażnika zaskoczyły czarodzieja.  
- Wśród ludzi panuje poruszenie. – Przeszył maga spojrzeniem. – Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Syaoran wyruszył po lekarstwo. Przyprowadził ze sobą ciebie i tego drugiego mężczyznę. Nic nie mów – uciszył Faya, gdy ten próbował się odezwać. – Nie chcę stawiać cię w niezręcznej sytuacji. Skoro król nic jeszcze nie zdradził, znaczy, że ma ku temu powody.  
Mag poczuł ogromny szacunek do tego mężczyzny. Mimo niepokoju i ciekawości, strażnik nie próbował wyciągnąć od niego żadnych informacji. Jego wcześniejsze słowa były prawdziwe - całkowicie ufał swojemu władcy i jego decyzjom. Clow doprawdy było niesamowitym miejscem.  
Strażnik zostawił Faya przy komnacie. Czarodziej wszedł do środka, gdzie prócz Kyle'a byli również Touya i Souma.  
Iluzjonista miał zakryte oczy i związane ręce. Poruszał się niespokojnie, najwidoczniej wciąż próbując się uwolnić.  
- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, królu? – Fay podszedł do Touyi. Król siedział na krześle i smutno patrzył na szamoczącego się mężczyznę.  
- Jak się czuje Kurogane? – spytał. – Nie wyglądał dobrze, kiedy wychodził z komnaty Sakury.  
Fay sposępniał, przypominając sobie wyraz twarzy Kurogane, gdy dowiedział się, że wszystko co go otacza jest iluzją.  
- Lepiej – odpowiedział. - Chociaż pewnie minie trochę czasu, nim całkowicie wróci do siebie po tym, co widział.  
- Co dokładnie zrobił mu ten drań? – Souma podeszła do związanego mężczyzny z przygotowaną bronią, ale król powstrzymał ją ruchem ręki.  
- Brutalnie zakpił z jego uczuć – Fay zmierzył więźnia groźnym wzrokiem. – Wykorzystanie jego najboleśniejszych wspomnień było okrutne.  
Kyle nie odezwał się, ale na jego ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmiech. Widząc całkowity brak skruchy u niego, mag poczuł jak ogarnia go furia.  
Kurogane cierpiał. Przez chwilę naprawdę wierzył, że odzyskał tragicznie zmarłych rodziców, a potem przeżył ogromne rozczarowanie, kiedy okazało się, że to wszystko było kłamstwem. A w Kyle'u nie było cienia skruchy, wręcz przeciwnie – był dumny ze swojego osiągnięcia!  
- To… może do niego pójdę – Souma odezwała się, wytrącając Faya z ponurych myśli.  
- Spał, kiedy wychodziłem – powiedział. – Jeżeli jeszcze się nie obudził, pozwól mu odpocząć.  
Kurogane długo leżał przytomny, uparcie walcząc ze zmęczeniem. Obawiał się tego, co mu się przyśni, ale Fay postarał się, aby jego sen był przyjemny.  
Wojowniczka skinęła głową.  
- Nie potrzebujecie mnie tutaj? – spytała.  
- Idź – odpowiedział Touya.  
- Gdybyście mnie potrzebowali, przyślijcie kogoś po mnie. Jestem zainteresowana wyjaśnieniami, zwłaszcza, że moja wioska jest w to wszystko wplątana – powiedziawszy to, Souma wyszła z komnaty.  
Fay patrzył za nią ze zmarszczonym czołem. Kurogane nie chciał z nim rozmawiać o tym, co widzieli w iluzji, ale być może otworzy się przed przyjaciółką. W końcu musiała być ona świadkiem tych smutnych wydarzeń.  
Mag potrząsnął głową, wyrywając się z rozmyślań.  
– Wiadomo już, dlaczego chciał skrzywdzić księżniczkę? – zapytał, ponownie skupiając uwagę na więźniu.  
Touya pokręcił głową.  
- Właśnie dlatego cię wezwałem – powiedział. – Niewiele udało mi się z niego wyciągnąć. Twierdzi, że rzucono na niego zaklęcie, które uniemożliwia mu zdradzenie jakiejkolwiek informacji. Potrafisz temu zaradzić?  
Fay westchnął.  
- Jeżeli to prawda, zaklęcie może być zdjęte tylko przez osobę, która je rzuciła lub przez jej śmierć.  
- Czyli z przesłuchania nici – król uderzył gniewnie pięścią o ścianę. A już myślał, że uda im się zdobyć jakieś informacje! – Jeśli zadamy mu nieodpowiednie pytanie, udławi się językiem, jak ten mężczyzna, o którym opowiadała Souma!  
- Niekoniecznie – odpowiedział Fay. – Mężczyzna, o którym wspominała, był prawdopodobnie tylko pionkiem. Doktor Rondart z kolei wydaje się mieć ważniejszą rolę. Wątpię, by zginął przez nasze pytania. Mam rację? – zwrócił się do więźnia.  
- Fay D. Flourite – mężczyzna zignorował pytanie. – Mogłem się domyślić, że to do ciebie udał się dzieciak. Przecież to było takie oczywiste! – zawołał ze złością. - Po kogóż innego iść, jak nie po maga potrafiącego leczyć! Że też najprostsze rozwiązanie nie przyszło mi do głowy!  
- Czyli to ty kazałeś zabić dzieciaka. – Król spojrzał na niego smutno. – A do końca łudziłem się, że to nieporozumienie!  
- Nie planowałem nikogo krzywdzić – odparł Kyle. – Ale sprawy się skomplikowały, a nie mogłem pozwolić, by mi przeszkodzono!  
- W czym? – zapytał Touya. – Co takiego tutaj robiłeś? Czym tak naprawdę zajmowałeś się w Clow? Nie jesteś geologiem, prawda?  
Mężczyzna przekręcił głowę, by być skierowany twarzą w stronę króla.  
- Prowadziłem tu badania – przyznał. – Ale nie skał.  
- Co badałeś i dlaczego?  
Kyle nie odpowiedział. Touya i Fay patrzyli zdumieni, jak wargi mężczyzny łączą się ze sobą, jakby ktoś zszył je niewidzialną igłą. Iluzjonista skrzywił się i jęknął z bólu. Z ust popłynęła mu krew i zaczęła spływać po brodzie.  
- Obawiam się, że na to pytanie nie uzyskamy odpowiedzi – westchnął Fay.  
- Czyli nie kłamał – powiedział Tuoya, przyglądając się ciekawie twarzy Kyle'a. – Naprawdę rzucono na niego zaklęcie!  
- Osoba, która to zrobiła, jest okrutna – mag skrzywił się. – Mogło obyć się bez bólu i krwi. Skoro tak krzywdzi własnych podwładnych, wolę nie myśleć, jak obchodzi się z wrogami.  
- Jak to usunąć? – zapytał król.  
- Wydaje mi się, że wystarczy zadać inne pytanie – Fay zamyślił się. – Wcześniej, kiedy pytaliśmy o Syaorana zaklęcie nie podziałało, więc może i o księżniczkę jest bezpiecznie pytać. Powiedz mi Kyle – ponownie zwrócił się do więźnia – czemu uśpiłeś Sakurę?  
Usta mężczyzny ponownie się wykrzywiły, jakby ktoś usuwał z nich niewidoczną nić. Po chwili wargi iluzjonisty były już rozłączone i nie było na nich śladu po ranach. Tylko krew na brodzie świadczyła, że rzeczywiście przed chwilą podziałało rzucone na niego zaklęcie.  
- Nie chciałem jej zabić – odpowiedział Rondart. Mówił niewyraźnie, najwyraźniej wciąż odczuwając ból. – Na mnie też rzuciła swój urok – dodał niezadowolony. – Była tak niewinna i szczera, że zdobyła moją sympatię.  
- Świetnie ją okazałeś – mruknął Touya.  
- Sakura miała po prostu spać – mruknął mężczyzna.  
- Ale dlaczego? – zapytał z żalem król. – Dlaczego ją uśpiłeś? Kiedy tu przybyłeś, przyjąłem cię z otwartymi ramionami, a ty w ten sposób się odpłacasz?!  
- Przybyłem do Clow w konkretnym celu – odparł Kyle. – Ale nie chciałem nikogo krzywdzić. Okoliczności mnie do tego zmusiły.  
- Jakie okoliczności? – dopytywał król.  
Kyle nie odpowiedział. Tym razem zaklęcie nie zszyło mu ust, tylko sam nie chciał mówić.  
- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym siłą wydobył z ciebie informacje – rzekł Fay poważnym tonem.  
- A co zrobisz, lekarzyku? – spytał Rondart kpiąco. - Nie masz takiej mocy!  
- Chcesz się przekonać? – zapytał mag.  
Szybkim ruchem zerwał opaskę z twarzy mężczyzny, by móc mu spojrzeć w oczy. Zaskoczony Kyle przymknął powieki, gdy światło zakuło go w oczy.  
- Fay, co robisz? – zawołał król. – Sam mówiłeś, że to jest niebezpieczne!  
- Jego iluzje są zbyt słabe, by zrobiły na mnie wrażenie – odpowiedział mag.  
Kyle bez okularów nie widział zbyt wyraźnie, ale mimo to usiłował złapać kontakt wzrokowy z Fayem. Po chwili odwzajemnił gniewne spojrzenie i zaatakował. Szybko wypowiedział zaklęcie, ale nic się nie stało – Fluorite nie przeceniał swoich możliwości. Naprawdę bez problemu potrafił zwalczać iluzje.  
- Mówiłem już, że twoje sztuczki na mnie nie działają – syknął Fay. – A teraz odpowiedz na pytania, inaczej tego pożałujesz!  
Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Kyle'a pojawił się strach.  
- Nie rozumiem – powiedział. – Wcześniej myślałem, że po prostu byłem zbyt wyczerpany i za słabo rzuciłem iluzję, ale ty naprawdę zwalczasz moje zaklęcia! Jak to możliwe? Przecież jesteś tym bliźniakiem, który posiada magię leczniczą! Nie powinieneś mieć takiej mocy! Bliźniacy Fluorite – zapatrzył się przed siebie, próbując przypomnieć sobie informacje. – Jeden ma dar do leczenia, ale inne czary potrafi tylko na podstawowym poziomie, drugi ma ogromną moc, ale nie potrafi leczyć. – Kyle spojrzał na Faya. – Ty jesteś Fay – uzdrowiciel, jak zwalczasz moje iluzje?!  
- Skąd wiesz, kim jestem? I skąd wiesz o moim bracie? – zapytał mag, zaskoczony słowami Rondarta. Nigdy nie afiszował się ze swoimi mocami, tak samo zdolności jego brata nie były rozpowiadane. Oczywiście, Kyle mógł skądś o nich usłyszeć, ale mężczyzna zdawał się zbyt wiele o nich wiedzieć. Fay mógł wyczytać to z jego oczu.  
- Skąd o nas wiesz? Kto ci o nas powiedział? – zapytał, czując nieprzyjemne mrowienie na plecach.  
Usta Kyle zacisnęły się, gdyż zaklęcie ponownie na niego zadziałało. Ale dlaczego pytanie o jego i brata uaktywniło klątwę? Co oni mieli wspólnego z całym tym zmieszaniem?  
- Kto cię przysłał? – zadał nerwowo kolejne pytanie, choć wiedział, że nie uzyska na nie odpowiedzi.  
Kyle milczał. Krew sączyła się z jego zranionych warg, ale mimo bólu, mężczyzna patrzył z satysfakcją, zadowolony, że udało mu się wyprowadzić czarodzieja z równowagi.  
Fay już dawno nie był tak zdenerwowany. Zagadkowe słowa mężczyzny wywołały w nim niepokój, poza tym wciąż był zły za to, co iluzjonista zrobił Kurogane. Pokazał mu najboleśniejsze wspomnienia i tak nim zmanipulował, że w wojowniku pojawiła się nadzieja, że odzyska tych, których tak bardzo kochał. Od początku ich wyprawy nie widział Kurogane tak wrażliwego i przybitego!  
- Fay, uspokój się – Touya położył dłoń na ramieniu czarodzieja. – Wiem, ze to denerwujące, ale nie uzyskamy od niego odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
Mag skinął głową i cofnął się, by umożliwić królowi ustawienie się na wprost mężczyzny.  
- Będę pilnował, by nie rzucił żadnego czaru – obiecał Touyi.  
Król skinął głową. Przez chwilę nie zadawał żadnych pytań, tylko patrzył iluzjoniście prosto w oczy.  
- Traktowałem cię jak przyjaciela – powiedział w końcu z żalem. – Dla Sakury byłeś autorytetem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak źle cię oceniłem.  
Fay zauważył ze zdumieniem, że Rondart wygląda na zawstydzonego i skruszonego. Buńczuczność i złość na moment ustąpiły miejsce wyrzutom sumienia.  
- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, królu – odparł niespodziewanie. – Niestety, jesteś skazany na porażkę. Ja wybrałem stronę zwycięzców.  
Touya i Fay spojrzeli po sobie. Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewali.  
- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał król.  
- Nie mogę opowiedzieć – odparł Kyle. – Zadziała klątwa.  
Mówił spokojniej, bez złości. Spoglądał na Touyę ze smutkiem, jakby wiedział, że króla spotka zły los i nie da się temu zapobiec. Fay pomyślał, że Rondart naprawdę polubił królewskie rodzeństwo, ale przeznaczenie sprawiło, że musieli być wrogami.  
- W takim razie wróćmy do mojej siostry – powiedział król, wiedząc, że ten temat może poruszyć bez aktywowania klątwy. – Z jakiego powodu ją otrułeś?  
- Już mówiłem, że nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić – żachnął się mężczyzna. – Jestem iluzjonistą, nie mistrzem eliksirów!  
- Ale dzisiaj próbowałeś ją udusić! – krzyknął Touya, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Mówisz, że ja polubiłeś, że nie chciałeś jej skrzywdzić, a gdyby nie Kurogane i Fay, moja siostra już by nie żyła!  
- Sytuacja mnie do tego zmusiła! – zawołał mężczyzna. – Trzeba było pozwolić jej spać. Gdy skończyłbym badania podrzuciłbym przepis, z którego korzystałem! Ale ty musiałeś sprowadzić tego uzdrowiciela!  
- Rzeczywiście głupio z mojej strony, że nie założyłem, iż truciciel później poda przepis trucizny!  
- Przecież w dniu, w którym Sakura zapadła w śpiączkę mówiłem ci królu, że to magiczny sen i nie umrze przez to!  
- Myślałem, że chcesz mnie pocieszyć! Poza tym, jak mogłeś myśleć, że wiedząc, iż to magiczny sen, przestanę szukać sposoby, by ją uzdrowić i będę czekał aż po prostu się obudzi?!  
Fay próbował coś wtrącić, ale kłócący się mężczyźni nie zwracali na niego uwagi.  
- Co więcej, nic mi po twoim przepisie na eliksir skoro nawet nie potrafiłeś go porządnie przyrządzić! - kontynuował wzburzony król.  
- Nie znalazłbym się teraz w tych pieprzonych kłopotach, gdyby Sakura nie była snuwidzącą!  
Po słowach Rondarta w komnacie zapadła cisza.  
- Cholera – zaklął mężczyzna, niezadowolony, że w gniewnie wyjawił informację. – Chociaż i tak byście się dowiedzieli. W końcu niedługo Sakura się obudzi i wam opowie.  
- Moja siostra jest snu-widząca? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem Touya. – Od kiedy?  
- Takie zdolności ma się od urodzenia – wyjaśnił Fay. – Ale uaktywniają się dopiero w pewnym wieku.  
- Zobaczyła coś, czego nie powinna, tak? – zapytał Fay. Rondart nie odpowiedział, ale winny spuścił głowę.  
- Zwierzyła ci się, ponieważ ci ufała – domyślił się Touya. – A ty postanowiłeś zamknąć jej usta!  
- Nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić – zapewnił ponownie mężczyzna.  
- Informacje muszą być niezwykle ważne, skoro mimo swojej sympatii do księżniczki próbowałeś ją dziś zabić – rzekł Fay. – Mam go zmusić do mówienia? – spytał króla. – Znam kilka zaklęć, które zachęcą go do współpracy.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Touya. – Teraz wszystko jest jasne. Zaczekam, aż siostra się obudzi i opowie mi, co widziała w swoim śnie. Możliwe, że jeszcze potem wrócimy do przesłuchania. Na razie mam dość. – Touya podniósł opaskę z ziemi. – Chyba muszę znów zasłonić mu oczy – powiedział do Faya. – Czy jest jakiś inny sposób, by powstrzymać go przed więzieniem ludzi w iluzji? Nie wiadomo, jak długo będę go tu trzymał, a mimo wszystko, nie chcę skazywać go życie w ciemności.  
Pierwszą myślą Faya był znienawidzony wieniec, ale szybko wyrzucił z głowy ten pomysł. Nie lubił Kyle'a, ale nawet jego nie chciał skazywać na to okropne, przerażające uczucie, wywoływane przez talizman.  
- Jest pewien sposób – powiedział. Podszedł do więźnia, który patrzył na niego badawczo. Fay wyciągnął dłoń i zakrył nią oczy Rondarta. Szepnął pod nosem zaklęcie i po chwili Kyle'a krzyknął z bólu.  
- Nie oślepiłeś go? – zawołał wystraszony król, kiedy mag cofnął dłoń, ukazując oczy iluzjonisty, które teraz miały mniej intensywną barwę tęczówek.  
- Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnił go Fay. Wyciągnął dłoń, którą wcześniej przyłożył do twarzy Kyle'a, w kierunku króla. – Proszę – wręczył mu dwa granatowe kryształy.  
- Co to jest? – zapytał zdumiony Touya.  
- Jego magia – odpowiedział Fay. – Źródłem magii iluzjonisty są jego oczy. Odebrałem mu magię, jest ona zaklęta w tych dwóch kryształach. Będziesz mógł mu ją zwrócić kiedykolwiek zechcesz, królu.  
Touya z uwagą przyglądał się przedmiotom w swojej dłoni.  
- Niesamowite – powiedział. – I tak po prostu byłeś w stanie mu ją zabrać? Musisz być naprawdę dobrym czarodziejem.  
Fay uśmiechnął się skromnie.  
- Ty nie wyleczyłeś Sakury. Zrobił to ktoś inny, prawda? – zapytał niespodziewanie Kyle, patrząc na Faya dziwnym spojrzeniem.  
- Zrobił to inny uzdrowiciel – odpowiedział król. – To ty błędnie założyłeś, że Fay wynalazł antidotum. Chodźmy – Touya chwycił maga za łokieć. – Mam już dość tej komnaty i tego człowieka.  
Król wyprowadził czarodzieja i zamknął za nimi drzwi na klucz.  
Rondart wpatrywał się w ścianę szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
- Teraz rozumiem – powiedział. – Teraz wszystko rozumiem! On nas oszukał! To ty jesteś tym bliźniakiem!  
Mężczyzna wybuchł głośnym, pustym śmiechem.

***

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na innym korytarzu, z dala od komnaty z przetrzymywanym więźniem, król zatrzymał się i odwrócił, by spojrzeć uważnie na Faya.  
- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział, marszcząc czoło.  
- Owszem, słowa Kyle są niepokojące – zgodził się z nim mag. – Oby księżniczka udzieliła nam jakichś obszerniejszych wyjaśnień.  
- Też mam nadzieję, że to zrobi, ale nie to miałem na myśli – odparł Touya. – Nie podoba mi się, jak on na ciebie patrzy.  
- Kyle? – Fay był zdumiony. Iluzjonista żywił do niego wyraźną niechęć, ale trudno było oczekiwać od niego innych emocji. – Chyba za mną nie przepada –uśmiechnął się.  
- Żałuję, że nie ma sposobu, by cofnąć zaklęcie, które go ucisza! – król zignorował lekki ton maga. – Obiecaj mi, że nie pójdziesz do Rondarta jeżeli cię o to nie poproszę!  
Fayowi nie była na rękę ta obietnica. Planował zajrzeć później do mężczyzny i spróbować wyciągnąć od niego jeszcze jakieś informacje.  
- Jeżeli taka jest twoja wola – powiedział niechętnie – to się do niej dostosuję.  
- Cieszę się.  
Fay może nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale Touya zauważył, w jaki sposób Kyle patrzył na niego, kiedy opuszczali komnatę. Cokolwiek chodziło iluzjoniście po głowie, na pewno nie było niczym dobry. Touya nie chciał niepotrzebnie narażać Faya. Mag zobaczy Kyle'a tylko wtedy, kiedy jego pomoc przy przesłuchaniu będzie niezbędna.  
- Czy wszystko w porządku? – Faya zaniepokoiło nagłe milczenie króla.  
Touya wyrwał się z zamyślenia.  
- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił. – Jesteś głodny? Ty i Kurogane nic nie jedliście od obiadu!  
Na wspomnienie o posiłku, mag poczuł jak pusty ma żołądek.  
- Chodźmy do kuchni. Kucharki już nie ma o tej porze, ale na pewno znajdziemy coś do jedzenia – Touya wkroczył żwawo na schody.  
- Ależ Wasza Wysokość, nie trzeba! – Fay był zmieszany zachowaniem króla. – Zaczekam do śniadania!  
- Nonsens, nie pozwolę, by moi goście chodzili głodni!  
- To w takim razie, sam sobie przygotuję posiłek – mag pobiegł za oddalającym się młodym władcą. – Niech król się nie kłopocze!  
- Żaden kłopot – odparł pogodnie Touya.  
Dotarli do kuchni, gdzie król zaczął szperać przygotowywać posiłek. Fay zaprotestował jeszcze kilka razy, ale został zignorowany. W końcu skapitulował i usiadł posłusznie przy stole.  
- Nie rób takiej miny! – zawołał Touya, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem. – Lubię od czasu do czasu coś upichcić, ale kucharki mi tego zabraniają! Mimo, że ja tu jestem królem, to one mną dyrygują! – powiedział z udanym oburzeniem. – Przynajmniej ty bądź na tyle miły i nie protestuj, kiedy chcę cię nakarmić.  
- Dobrze – odrzekł mag. – Ale wciąż czuję się niezręcznie, będąc obsługiwanym przez króla!  
- Teraz nie jestem królem, tylko Touyą. A ty jesteś moim kolegą.  
Fay miał niezdecydowaną minę.  
- Skoro król tak chce…  
- Skoro tak chcesz – poprawił go Touya.  
- Wolałbym jednak zostać przy używaniu tytułu – zaprotestował Fay.  
Touya odwrócił się przodem do niego. W fartuchu i z chochlą w ręce nie przypominał monarchy i Fay uśmiechnął się mimo woli.  
- Niech ci będzie – westchnął król. – Pójdę z tobą na kompromis.  
Po chwili, Touya postawił przed Fayem gorący posiłek i zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie stołu ze swoją porcją.  
- Jak skończysz, zanieś trochę Kurogane – odezwał się. – Też musi być głodny. Smacznego!  
- Smacznego – odpowiedział Fay.  
W milczeniu jedli posiłek, który choć prosty, był bardzo smaczny. Nocą zamek pozbawiony był dziennego gwaru, znikąd nie dochodził tupot stóp, czy głosy rozmów. Było bardzo spokojnie i cicho.  
- Jestem zmęczony – przyznał czarodziej. – Dzisiejszy dzień mnie wyczerpał.  
- Przykro mi, że ciebie i Kurogane, spotkało w moim zamku tak niemiłe przeżycie – Touya sposępniał.  
- To nie twoja wina, królu! – zawołał od razu mag. – Obaj jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za ciepłe przyjęcie! Dałeś nam pokoje, ubrania i jedzenie, zrobimy wszystko, by móc się odwdzięczyć!  
- Już się odwdzięczyliście – odparł Touya. – Ocaliliście Sakurę. Gdyby nie wy… - zdanie zostało niedokończone, ale Fay doskonale wiedział, co król chciał powiedzieć.  
Touya zebrał brudne talerze i wstawił je do zlewu. Umył je szybko, a protestującemu Fayowi pozwolił wycierać.  
- Jest już późno – odezwał się, kiedy odłożyli naczynia do szafek. – Zanieś Kurogane jedzenie i idź spać.  
- A ty królu? Nie idziesz odpocząć? – spytał mag, bezbłędnie odgadując, że Touya nie zamierza w najbliższym czasie kierować się do swojej komnaty.  
- Posiedzę trochę przy siostrze i Yukito – powiedział. – Wcześniej dzieciak dotrzymywał im towarzystwa. Kiedy dowiedział się o ataku poczuł się winny i postanowił czuwać w komnacie Sakury. Teraz moja kolej. Rondart już im nie zagraża, ale i tak chcę przy nich posiedzieć.  
- Ale tak nie można – powiedział Fay. – Jesteś zmęczony, mało sypiasz. Musisz odpocząć!  
- Nic mi nie jest – odparł beztrosko król. – I tak nie mógłbym zasnąć. Wciąż bym się zastanawiał, czy któreś z nich już się obudziło.  
- W takim razie śpij w ich pokoju. Jaki to problem wstawić tam kolejne łóżko? – zapytał Fay.  
Touya przyglądał mu się zszokowany.  
- Muszę przyznać, że na takie rozwiązanie nie wpadłem – roześmiał się. – Chyba jednak brak snu ma na mnie niekorzystny wpływ, skoro coś tak oczywistego nie przeszło mi przez myśl!  
Fay również się uśmiechnął.  
- Cieszę się w takim razie, że to zaproponowałem. Chodźmy – chwycił przygotowany talerz z jedzeniem. – Ja zajmę się Kurogane, a ty Wasza Wysokość, siostrą i przyjacielem.

***  
Na pukanie do drzwi odpowiedziała Souma. Odsunęła się, robiąc Fayowi miejsce.  
- Kuro-tan znowu zasnął? – zapytał mag.  
- W ogóle się nie obudził – odpowiedziała wojowniczka. – Czekałam, aż wstanie, ale sama przysnęłam na krześle. Dopiero pukanie wyrwało mnie ze snu.  
- Przepraszam – czarodziej uśmiechnął się. – Przyniosłem Kuro-ponowi jedzenie, ale chyba niepotrzebnie – postawił talerz na stoliku i usiadł na krześle. Souma zajęła miejsca po przeciwnej stronie.  
Oboje przyjrzeli się śpiącemu Kurogane.  
- Słyszałam od króla, że Kurogane był wstrząśnięty tym, co pokazał mu Kyle – odezwała się szeptem wojowniczka.  
Fay przytaknął, nie puszczając wzroku z ninji.  
- Każdy by był – odpowiedział. – Ale Kurogane szybko dojdzie do ciebie, w końcu jest silnym mężczyzną! – dodał.  
Souma westchnęła.  
- Kurogane ma wielkie serce – powiedziała. – Większość widzi w nim tylko potężnego, nieustraszone wojownika, ale jak już się go pozna lepiej, zmienia się o nim zdanie.  
- Wiem – odpowiedział Fay poważny tonem. – Podczas naszej podróży nieraz udowodnił, jak wspaniałym jest człowiekiem.  
- Cieszę się, że poznałeś tę jego łagodniejszą stronę. – Souma założyła ręce na piersi. – Muszę przyznać, że wyprawa zmieniła Kurogane. Stał się bardziej otwarty. Zauważyłam to podczas naszej rozmowy. Fay – spojrzała na czarodzieja. – Co dokładnie pokazał mu Kyle?  
Mag pokręcił głową.  
- O to musisz jego zapytać – odparł.  
- Pokazał mi dzień, w którym zginęli moi rodzice i pozwolił mi wierzyć, że mogę zapobiec ich śmierci.  
Trzeci głos wtrącił się do dyskusji. Fay z Soumą spojrzeli w stronę łóżka. W ciemnościach widzieli tylko zirytowane, czerwone oczy.  
- Nie chcieliśmy cię obudzić – powiedziała wojownicza ze skruchą.  
Ninja prychnął.  
- Wasz szept umarłego postawiłby na nogi. Poza tym, jak nie przestaniecie gadać tych bzdur, wyrzucę was z pokoju!  
- Hyuu, zakłopotaliśmy Kuro-tana! – Fay klasnął w ręce.  
- Wcale nie! – zaprotestował wojownik. – I nie nazywaj mnie w ten sposób!  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedział mag, co Kurogane skomentował zrezygnowanym westchnięciem.  
W komnacie nie było już więcej krzeseł, dlatego Kurogane przysiadł na skraju łóżka, by być bliżej przyjaciół. Fay podał mu - chłodny już - posiłek.  
- Ostygł, ale powinien być smaczny – powiedział. – Przygotowany przez króla.  
Ninja zakrztusił się przełykanym kęsem.  
- Pozwoliłeś królowi gotować?! – krzyknął oburzony.  
- Niewiele miałem do gadania. Król jest strasznie uparty! – bronił się mag. – Sam widziałeś, że ten człowiek jest nietypowym władcą!  
- Działo się coś ważnego, podczas gdy spałem? – zapytał Kurogane, zmieniając temat.  
Fay natychmiast spoważniał, co nie uszło uwadze pozostałej dwójki.  
- Przesłuchaliśmy z królem Kyle'a – odpowiedział.  
- I? – ponaglił ninja. – Czego się dowiedzieliście?  
Mag zaczerpnął tchu i zaczął relacjonować.

***

O tym, że nie jest w swoim pokoju, wiedział jeszcze, nim otworzył oczy. Łóżko, na którym leżał było mniejsze i węższe niż to stojące w rogu jego komnaty, a materac był znacznie twardszy. Pościel była sztywna, pachnąca nowością. Za to pidżamę miał swoją. Prawy rękaw był rozciągnięty - zakrywał całą jego dłoń, a kciukiem mógł wyczuć dwie niewielkie dziury – były pamiątką po psie sprzątaczki, z którym kiedyś bawił się przed snem.  
Yukito wreszcie otworzył oczy, nastawiając się zobaczyć obce pomieszczenie. Jednakże, niewiele mógł ujrzeć w otaczających go ciemnościach, a brak okularów dodatkowo rozmazywał niewyraźne już kontury. Wyciągnął na oślep jedną rękę, ale natrafiła ona na ścianę, drugą udało mu się zlokalizować półkę i leżące na niej okulary.  
Kiedy szkła korekcyjne spoczęły na jego nosie, poczuł się pewniej i bezpieczniej. Uważnie badał sufit oraz otoczenie i wreszcie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Był zdziwiony, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest w pokoju księżniczki. Nie potrafił odgadnąć, dlaczego ze wszystkich pomieszczeń na zamku leży akurat tu.  
Mimo, że był lekko zdezorientowany, Yukito doskonale pamiętał, dlaczego stracił przytomność. O tym, że oddanie magii nie było tylko snem utwierdzał go stan, w jakim znajdował się jego organizm. Uczucie, nie do końca nieprzyjemne, choć z pewnością nowe ogarniało całe jego wnętrze. Tam, gdzie kiedyś krążyła magia, teraz nie było nic. Chociaż nie bolało, Yukito wiedział, że minie sporo czasu, nim przyzwyczai się do tej nagłej pustki w sobie.  
Niespodziewanie poczuł strach. Decyzję w bibliotece podjął spontanicznie, nie rozważył wielu plusów i minusów, i dopiero teraz, racjonalna część niego doszła do głosu, wywołując w nim niemal panikę. Magia towarzyszyła mu od zawsze. Kochał to, co potrafił stworzyć za pomocą czarów, był dumny ze swoich osiągnięć jako Mag Clow. A teraz utracił coś, co stanowiło znaczną część jego życia. Stracił część siebie, stanowisko na zamku, stał się zwykłym człowiekiem, nie posiadających wielu umiejętności, bo zawsze ułatwiał sobie życie magią.  
Mężczyzna poderwał się gwałtownie, kolanem uderzając o półkę. Jakiś przedmiot przewrócił się z łoskotem wyrywając ze snu kolejną osobę w komnacie, której obecność Tsukishiro uświadomił sobie dopiero teraz.  
Rozległy się pospieszne kroki, nieco stłumione przez gruby dywan i po chwili materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała, a czyjeś ręce chwyciły za ramiona, unieruchamiając go w miejscu. Mężczyzna próbował się wyrwać, ale był zbyt słaby, by mu się to udało.  
- Yukito, uspokój się! To ja, Touya!  
Słysząc znajomy głos, Tsukishiro przestał się szamotać. Spojrzał wreszcie w twarz towarzyszącej mu osoby, napotykając zatroskane spojrzenie.  
- Touya. - Brzmiał jak wystraszone dziecko, które właśnie obudziło się z koszmaru. Nie potrafił zapanować nad głosem, a łomotanie w sercu – choć teraz spokojniejsze – wciąż nie ustawało.  
Król widząc go w tym stanie, bez zastanowienia przesunął ręce na jego plecy i objął mocno, wciskając twarz przyjaciela w swoje ramię. Okulary zsunęły się z nosa Yukito i zawisły na prawym uchu, ale roztrzęsiony mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
- Już dobrze, Yukito. – Touya uspokajająco przejeżdżał ręką po jego plecach. – Jesteś bezpieczny, nie pozwolę, by stała ci się krzywda. Uspokój się.  
Wysiłki króla przyniosły oczekiwany rezultat, gdyż Yukito powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad sobą. Bliskość Touyi, jego głos i troskliwe gesty zdawały się być doskonałym lekarstwem na lęki.  
Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd Touya ostatni raz go przytulał i Yukito powoli zapominał, jak przyjemne jest to uczucie.  
- Już dobrze? – spytał król po kilku minutach ciszy. Odsunął się od przyjaciela, by móc na niego spojrzeć, przy okazji poprawił, zsuwające się z niego okulary.  
Yukito przytaknął głową.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział. Odwrócił w bok głowę i zauważył, że łóżko księżniczki nie stało puste. – Nie podziałało – szepnął z rozczarowaniem.  
Oddał swoją magię niepotrzebnie, bo Sakura nadal nie odzyskała przytomności. Co za porażka.  
- Zadziałało – Touya odgadł, co miał na myśli podążając za jego wzrokiem. – Yuui uprzedził, że może minąć kilka dni, nim organizm Sakury pozbędzie się trucizny. Lekarstwo ją uzdrowi, już teraz widzimy znaczną poprawę w jej wyglądzie. Zaczęła się poruszać, a nawet mruczeć przez sen.  
Słysząc te słowa, Yukito poczuł ogromną ulgę, a patrząc w uszczęśliwioną twarz Touyi pomyślał, że było warto, że ta dokuczliwa pustka po magii jest niczym, w porównaniu z radością, jaką odczuwał na widok rozpromienionego króla.  
Touya ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na nim.  
- Ty idioto! – krzyknął niespodziewanie, powodując, że Yukito drgnął gwałtownie. Dłonie króla ponownie spoczęły na jego ramionach i Touya potrząsnął nim, tracąc wszystko ze swojej poprzedniej delikatności. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo się martwiłem?!  
Mimo gniewnych słów króla, Yukito nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
- Martwiłeś się o mnie? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.  
- Oczywiście, że tak, kretynie. Jak w ogóle możesz o to pytać! – Touya mówił teraz cicho, nagle opadając z sił. – Bałem się, że się nie obudzisz, że coś poszło źle. Yukito, nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz! – spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy, chcąc wymusić na nim obietnicę.  
- Touya – Tsukishiro był poruszony zachowaniem króla. – Nie żałuję tego, co zrobiłem – powiedział. Wcześniejszy moment paniki przeszedł i Yukito miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie wróci. – Cieszę się, że mogłem zrobić coś dla ciebie. – Po krótkiej pauzie zreflektował się. – I dla Sakury, oczywiście.  
- Oddałeś magię – Touya patrzył na niego uważnie. – A co za tym idzie, skróciłeś swoje życie o wiele lat. Yukito, żadnemu podwładnemu nie kazałbym tego zrobić, a tym bardziej tobie!  
- Teraz będę starzał się razem z tobą – powiedział były mag, nie zważając na wcześniejsze słowa króla. Nerwowo oczekiwał na jego reakcję.  
Touya westchnął.  
- Yukito – zaczął, ale mężczyzna wpadł mu w słowo.  
- Przepraszam – odezwał się pospiesznie. – Nie chcę, byś myślał, że cokolwiek od ciebie oczekuję. Oddałem magię dla Sakury, bo jesteś dla mnie ważny. I drugi raz podjąłbym tę samą decyzję. Cieszę się, że pomogłem. Niczego nie żałuję. Jestem zadowolony, że Yuui znalazł metodę, by opracować lek. – Yukito wpadł w nerwowy słowotok i mimo, że chciał, nie potrafił przestać mówić. Miał wrażenie, że nie ubrał słów w ten sposób, co powinien i cały czas próbował to naprawić. W końcu Touya przyłożył mu palec do ust, aby go uciszyć.  
- Dużo o tym myślałem – odezwał się, kiedy był pewien, że przyjaciel uważnie go słucha. – Byłem głupi. Cały czas cię krzywdziłem, mimo tego, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. Nie przerywaj mi – zastrzegł, widząc, jak Tsukishiro otwiera usta. – Nadal znajduję kilka argumentów przeciw naszemu związkowi, ale nie obchodzą mnie one. Problem z długością życia mamy rozwiązany, o dziedzica tronu niech zadbają Sakura z dzieciakiem, a jeżeli ludziom nie będzie się podobało to trudno, nie będę się tym przejmował. Jeżeli tylko wciąż mnie chcesz… - Touya zawiesił głos, patrząc niepewnie na Yukito. Drugi mężczyzna spoglądał na niego zaskoczony, jakby nie docierało do niego, co król przed chwilą powiedział.  
- Kocham cię – szepnął Touya, niemal desperacko, bojąc się, że się spóźnił, że zbyt długo czekał i teraz Yukito nic już do niego nie czuje.  
- Nie chcę, abyś jako król miał przeze mnie problemy – odpowiedział cicho Tsukishiro. – Nie chcę, byś podjął tę decyzję przez moje poświęcenie.  
- O to się nie martw – odpowiedział król. – Ostatnie dni dały mi wiele do myślenia. Naprawdę chcę z tobą być.  
Yukito nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszy. Tak bardzo tego pragnął, ale jednocześnie pogodził się z myślą, że on i Touya nigdy nie będą razem. Tymczasem, król był tu teraz z nim, po raz pierwszy głuchy na własne wątpliwości.  
- Touya – Yukito wyciągnął ręce, by przytulić drugiego mężczyznę.  
Było warto stracił magię, bo w zamian zyskał znacznie więcej. Było warto.

***

Ranek był pochmurny, nieprzyjemny. Słońce zakrywały ciemne chmury i ulewa była tylko kwestią czasu. Kurogane nie zważając na nieprzychylne warunku atmosferyczne, siedział na głazie za zamkiem i z zawziętą miną wykonywał obliczenia, których wyniki zapisywał patykiem na piasku.  
Fay przyglądał mu się ukradkiem, czekając, aż wojownik zauważy jego obecność, jednak ten był zbyt pochłonięty rachunkami i marudzeniem pod nosem, by zwrócić na niego uwagę.  
Zerwał się chłodny wiatr, unoszący ziarna piasku. Kurogane zaklął, gdy jego zapiski w ciągu kilku sekund przestały istnieć.  
Mag podszedł do niego i zarzucił płaszcz na jego gołe ramiona.  
- Przeziębisz się.  
Uśmiechnął się, gdy Kurogane odwrócił się gwałtownie, zaskoczony jego towarzystwem.  
- Nie słyszałem cię – odezwał się z wyrzutem ninja. – Co tu robisz?  
- Cieszy mnie, że twój instynkt wojownika jest przy mnie wyłączony – mag wiedział, że ten komentarz pogłębi frustrację kolegi, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Przygryzł wargi, by nie roześmiać się na widok nadąsanej miny Kurogane. – Zobaczyłem cię przez okno i uznałem, że w taką pogodę może ci być zimno w samym podkoszulku.  
- Nie było tak źle – mruknął wojownik, ale chętnie opatulił się ciepłym nakryciem.  
- Co takiego liczyłeś z taką uwagą? – zapytał mag, spoglądając na zrujnowane zapiski.  
- Długi – głos Kurogane przesycony był niezadowoleniem.  
- Huh? – Fay zaskoczony był odpowiedzią. – Jakie długi?  
Wojownik wydał zniecierpliwione mruknięcie, ale dobrotliwie wysilił się na wyjaśnienie.  
- Niezbyt dbasz o własne interesy, co? – spytał z ironią. – Uzbierało się dość sporo osób, którym jestem winien pieniądze, ty jesteś jedną z nich.  
Fay usiadł na głazie obok ninji. Wyjął patyk z jego dłoni i zaczął kreślić bohomazy na piasku, które wiatr momentalnie zacierał.  
- Mnie nie jesteś nic winien, Kuro-pon – odezwał się i od razu przyłożył palec do ust ninji, wiedząc, że ten zaraz zaprotestuje. – Wiem, że duma nie pozwala ci żyć na utrzymaniu innych, ale przecież po dotarciu do Nihon, ja będę polegał na tobie. – Fay spojrzał na niego. – W wiosce straciłem wszystkie swoje rzeczy: jedzenie, ubrania i pieniądze. Jeżeli chcesz, bym udał się z tobą do osady wojowników będziesz musiał pomóc mi finansowo na początku. Przeszkadza ci to? – zapytał na wszelki wypadek, chociaż domyślał się odpowiedzi.  
- Oczywiście, że nie, głupku – Kurogane potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.  
- W takim razie – kontynuował – będziemy kwita. Zgadzasz się na to?  
Wojownik chwilę rozważał jego słowa, w końcu skinął głową.  
- Myślę, że tak będzie sprawiedliwie – zgodził się z jego rozumowaniem.  
- Cieszę się, że to ustaliliśmy! – Fay wyrzucił patyk i obserwował, jak znika on pod warstwą piasku. – Ale i tak będę musiał wrócić do swojego mieszkania.  
- Po co? – Kurogane spojrzał na niego. – Przecież to kawał drogi! Jeżeli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, sprawimy ci to w Nihon! Nie mów mi, że jesteś tak przywiązany do swoich ubrań, że nie będziesz mógł się bez nich obejść!  
Fay zaśmiał się słysząc oburzenie kolegi.  
- Nie jestem aż tak próżny, Kurorin – odezwał się. – Co prawda, mam trochę zaoszczędzonych pieniędzy, które mógłbym zabrać, ale nie o nie mi chodzi. Zostawiłem w mieszkaniu bardzo cenną rzecz.  
- Skoro jest cenna, czemu nie zabrałeś jej ze sobą? – zapytał ninja niezadowolony z perspektywy kolejnej długiej wędrówki, podczas gdy pierwsza jeszcze się nie zakończyła.  
- Ponieważ nie planowałem zostać z tobą w Nihon – odpowiedział spokojnie mag. – Moje mieszkanie jest bezpieczne. Nikt ze złymi intencjami nie dostanie się do środka, dlatego nie ma pośpiechu. Za kilka lat mogę wybrać się do swojego mieszkania, nie muszę tego robić zaraz po przybyciu do Nihon. I rozchmurz się – chwycił dłońmi policzki ninji i rozciągnął je w parodii uśmiechu. – Nie zamierzam ciągnąć cię ze sobą, poradzę sobie sam!  
- Co robisz, draniu!? – Kurogane wyrwał się i rozmasował zaczerwienione policzki. Próbował nadać twarzy surowy wyraz, ale jego wysiłki zostały skwitowane śmiechem. – Oczywiście, że pójdę z tobą – powiedział. – To jest duża odległość, a różne niebezpieczeństwa czyhają po drodze!  
Fay był zaskoczony troską wojownika. Ogarnęło go miłe, ciepłe uczucie.  
- Słyszałeś nowiny? – zapytał, chcąc zmienić temat. – Yukito się obudził!  
- Nie wiedziałem o tym – odpowiedział ninja. – Jak się czuje?  
- Chyba dobrze – Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko. Widząc pytający wzrok wojownika, wyjaśnił: - Chciałem rano zajrzeć do Sakury i Yukito. Otworzyłem drzwi, ale szybko się wycofałem. – zaśmiał się.  
Kurogane wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z uniesionymi brwiami, więc kontynuował.  
- Król i Yukito byli zajęci sobą, nie chciałem im przeszkadzać.  
- Zajęci sobą – powtórzył Kurogane, a po chwili wyraz zrozumienia pojawił się na jego twarzy. – Oni ze sobą…? – mruknął zaskoczony.  
- Najwyraźniej – Fay ponownie się uśmiechnął. – Ładnie ze sobą wyglądają!  
- Ale to są mężczyźni!  
- Przeszkadza ci to? – mag przyjrzał się wojownikowi uważnie.  
- Oczywiście, że nie – Kurogane machnął niedbale ręką. – Rodzice zawsze powtarzali mi, że to nie w ciele, a duszy się zakochujemy. W Nihon jest wiele szczęśliwych par tej samej płci, które potwierdzają ich słowa. To, co powiedziałeś zaskoczyło mnie dlatego, że od króla chyba wymagany jest potomek, nieprawdaż?  
- Król jest w tej komfortowej sytuacji, że ma siostrę – Fay odprężył się po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi ninji. – Lubię jego i Yukito i życzę im szczęścia.  
Kurogane przytaknął. Wstał i pociągnął Faya za sobą.  
- Wracajmy do zamku, bo ten wiatr staje się upierdliwy.  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego słowa, zawiało mocniej, a z nieba zaczęły spadać pierwsze krople deszczu. Gdy Kurogane i Fay dotarli do zamku, rozpadało się na dobre.

***

Księżniczka Sakura obudziła się dwie godziny później.


	18. Wizja

Obudzenie się Sakury było wielkim wydarzeniem w Clow. Wieść błyskawicznie obiegła całe królestwo i wkrótce pokój księżniczki zapełnił się kwiatami, koszami owoców i wieloma innymi podarkami. Przybywało ich coraz więcej, dlatego król postanowił przeznaczyć osobną komnatę na przechowanie wszystkich tych upominków. Jednakże same pogłoski nie wystarczyły ludziom i zaczęli gromadzić się pod zamkiem, chcąc na własne oczy przekonać się, czy księżniczka naprawdę odzyskała przytomność.

Zamiast Sakury, na zamkowym tarasie zobaczyli króla, który ogłosił, że z okazji powrotu do zdrowia księżniczki, wieczorem zostanie wydana uczta. Zaczęto ustawiać stoły, kucharki w pośpiechu układały jadłospis, służba dekorowała salę. Clow zanurzyło się w wirze przygotowań, a wszystko odbywało się w nieco nerwowej, ale przede wszystkim radosnej atmosferze.

Touya wrócił do komnaty siostry z grymasem wykrzywiającym jego rysy.

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, byś pokazywała się wieczorem na przyjęciu – powiedział do drobnej postaci siedzącej na łóżku. – Jesteś zbyt słaba. Powinnaś leżeć.

- Leżeć?! – Sakura spojrzała niedowierzająco na swojego brata. Była blada, chuda, głos miała niewyraźny i słaby, ale jej zielone oczy zapłonęły buntem, gdy usłyszała Touyę. – Chyba nie mówisz poważnie? Z tego, co zdążyliście mi opowiedzieć, leżałam już wystarczająco długo!

Siedzący obok łóżka Syaoran ścisnął mocno jej rękę i spojrzał na nią smutno. _Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz udało nam się ciebie obudzić _zdawały się mówić jego oczy.

Sakura pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do chłopca.

- Jestem wdzięczna za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś – powiedziała. – Ty i twoi przyjaciele bardzo się naraziliście dla mojego dobra.

- To nic takiego – wymamrotał chłopiec. Księżniczka ponownie się do niego uśmiechnęła i Syaoran pokraśniał z zadowolenia.

- Souma, Kurogane i Fay chcą cię poznać – odezwał się Yukito. – Kiedy będziesz gotowa, zawołam ich.

- Też bardzo chętnie ich zobaczę – przyznała księżniczka. – Najpierw jednak chciałabym się odświeżyć i coś zjeść. Jestem potwornie głodna! – oznajmiła z zakłopotaniem.

- To zrozumiałe – Touya poczochrał jej włosy. – Każę przygotować ci posiłek. Chociaż jestem pewien, że kucharki już coś dla ciebie mają. Póki co, poproszę kogoś, by pomógł ci w trakcie kąpieli.

- Touya! – zawołała oburzona księżniczka czerwieniejąc po uszy – Jestem już duża i poradzę sobie sama.

- Ale jesteś osłabiona… - zaczął brat.

- Dam radę – Sakura zgrzytnęła zębami i spuściła głowę, nie chcąc widzieć miny Syaorana przysłuchującemu się tej wymianie zdań.

- Ale… - król był gotów spierać się dalej, jednak Yukito powstrzymał go ruchem głowy.

- Dajmy księżniczce trochę czasu dla siebie – powiedział. – Jesteśmy tu odkąd się obudziła, a na pewno potrzebuje odrobiny samotności, by poukładać wszystko, czego się od nas dowiedziała.

Touya wyglądał jakby chciał się spierać, ale w końcu skinął głową. Sakura uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciela. Jednak jej uśmiech zniknął zaraz po tym, jak się pojawił, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na bladej twarzy, zdradzającej zmęczenie i dyskomfort. Touya powiedział jej, co Yukito zrobił i mimo, że mężczyzna kilkakrotnie zapewniał ją, że uczynił to z przyjemnością, nie potrafiła nie czuć winy.

- Yukito – zaczęła, ale Tsukishiro momentalnie jej przerwał.

- To była moja decyzja, nie obwiniaj się za nią, księżniczko – przeniósł wzrok z niej na króla i ciepłe ogniki pojawiły się w jego oczach. – To był najlepszy wybór w moim życiu.

Touya uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a Sakura i Syaoran popatrzyli na siebie, zdziwieni dziwnymi uśmiechami dwójki mężczyzn.

- Wrócimy za pół godziny z ciepłym posiłkiem – odezwał się Touya. – Może być?

- Tak – księżniczka skinęła głową. – Poradzę sobie! – dodała widząc, że brat zamierza coś dodać. Zrezygnowany król pozwolił wyprowadzić się za drzwi, ale wymusił wcześniej na siostrze, że zostawi je otwarte.

Sakura wygrzebała się z pościeli i wstała. Zrobiła to dość niezdarnie, gdyż nogi drżały jej z wysiłku. Zaczekała aż przyzwyczają się do ciężaru ciała, po czym powoli zaczęła iść w kierunku drzwi, za którymi przygotowana została dla niej kąpiel.

Każdy kolejny krok, który stawała był pewniejszy, czuła jak powracają jej siły. Eliksir sporządzony przez uzdrowiciela miał wyrwać ją ze śpiączki i dodać energii. Zadziałał bez zarzutów.

Księżniczka zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie i spojrzała na swoje odbicie.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że spała tak długo! I nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że to doktor Rondart zesłał na nią ten sen. Przecież człowiek, którego traktowała jak drugiego brata, nie mógł być zły!

Kiedy się dzisiaj obudziła, czuła się zagubiona. Po chwili, przy jej boku byli już Touya i Yukito, przybiegł też zawołany przez nich Syaoran. Sakura z niedowierzaniem słuchała ich słów. Wszystko co mówili, przypominało jej jedną z tych opowieści, które mama czytała jej, kiedy była mała. Jednak, co innego być zafascynowanym słuchaczem, bezpiecznym, w ciepłym pokoju na kolanach rodzica, a co innego bohaterem takiej historii.

Sakura schlapała wodą twarz, by zmyć zbierające jej się pod powiekami łzy.

Syaoran, jej brat, Yukito, a także kilka nieznanych jej osób zaryzykowało dla niej własne zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo, dlatego nie będzie użalać się nad sobą!

Umyła się prędko i ubrała. Zależało jej, by jak najszybciej spotkać się ze wszystkimi.

Musi opowiedzieć im swoją wizję.

* * *

- Księżniczko, to dla mnie zaszczyt. – Szczupły mężczyzna z jasnymi włosami chwycił jej dłoń i złożył na niej pocałunek. – Fay D. Fluorite, do usług!

Sakura zarumieniła się i speszona szybko cofnęła rękę. Fay skomentował jej zachowanie delikatnym uśmiechem.

- A ten wysoki za mną to Kuro-puro! – Nie odwracając się wskazał palcem za siebie. Mrugnął psotnie do Sakury, po czym zastygł, jakby czegoś oczekiwał. Gdy czarnowłosy mężczyzna gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując szereg białych zębów.

- JESTEM KUROGANE! KU-RO-GA-NE! KIEDY W KOŃCU SIĘ NAUCZYSZ?!

Księżniczka patrzyła na nich oszołomiona, nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Kurogane wyglądał na rozwścieczonego, za to Fay zdawał się mieć świetny ubaw.

- I co robisz, Kuro-puu? Straszysz księżniczkę! – powiedział czarodziej z naganą.

- Pff – wojownik założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał pogardliwie na maga, ale ten nie mógł tego widzieć.

- Chyba go speszyłem – szepnął Fay do księżniczki.

- ŻE NIBY KTO JEST SPESZONY? – ryk Kurogane był tak głośny, że mag mimowolnie podskoczył.

Zdezorientowana Sakura spojrzała na Syaorana, który czaił się gdzieś przy drzwiach.

- Oni tak zawsze? – zapytała.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się.

- Non stop.

Księżniczka ponownie skupiła uwagę na dwójce mężczyzn, którzy zajęci byli dogryzaniem sobie. Przysłuchując się ich absurdalnej kłótni, Sakura nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się. Dopiero słysząc jej śmiech, mężczyźni zamilkli i na nią spojrzeli.

- Mnie również miło was poznać! – zawołała, kiedy nieco się uspokoiła. – Cieszę się, że Syaoran spotkał was podczas podróży! Na pewno mu się z wami nie nudziło!

Syaoran wykonał dziwny gest dłońmi, który miał świadczyć o tym, że co jak co, ale z Kurogane i Fayem nudno mu nie było.

- Zignoruj ich, księżniczko. To niby dorośli mężczyźni, ale mają mentalność dzieci – Do komnaty weszła wojowniczka, ignorując oburzone spojrzenie przyjaciela z wioski. – Jestem Souma, ninja z Nihon. I chyba jedyna normalne z tej trójki – dodała z uśmiechem.

Sakura również się do niej uśmiechnęła.

- Bardzo mi miło – powiedziała.

Nie zdążyła powiedzieć niczego więcej, ponieważ drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem i do środka wparował Touya, a nim spokojnym krokiem wszedł Yukito.

- Skoro już się znacie, najwyższa pora, byś opowiedziała nam co takiego widziałaś, że Rondart postanowił cię uciszyć – rzekł król sadowiąc się wygodnie na krześle.

- Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwy – skomentowała siostra. Poczekała, aż wszyscy usiądą, po czym zaczęła opowiadać.

* * *

_Na pustyni jest chłodno. Temperatura nie przekracza pięciu stopni. Wieje wiatr – niezbyt silny, ale wystarczający, by zamazać ślady stóp, które zaczynają się nagle, kilka metrów przed ruinami. Ziarna piasku unoszą się i uderzają o ściany dawnej budowli oraz o stojące przy niej postacie._

_Jest ich kilka: pięć, sześć, trudno rozróżnić sylwetki odziane w czarne płaszcze na tle ciemnych ruin. Srebrzysty blask księżyca oświetla frontową część budowli i stojącą przed nią wysoką postać. Na głowie ma kaptur, który skutecznie kryje twarz, szerokie okrycie całkowicie maskuje jej kształty i nie da się ocenić jej płci. _

_Postać unosi dłonie w czarnych rękawiczkach i kreśli w powietrzu znaki. Pozostałe sylwetki stoją nieruchomo, uważnie obserwując jej ruchy, a jednocześnie pilnując czy nie mają niepożądanego towarzystwa._

_Ostre, rażące oczy symbole pojawiają się na niebie. Postać szepta słowa w dziwnym języku i znaki powiększają się. Oplatają ruiny, niczym złoty łańcuch i zacieśniają się, by po chwili przeniknąć przez ściany, i zniknąć we wnętrzu. _

_Postać opuszcza dłonie i zastyga w oczekiwaniu. Przez chwilę panuje cisza zakłócona jedynie nerwowymi oddechami. _

_Nagle powietrze gęstnieje, robi się ciepło, duszno, ziemia pod ruinami zaczyna drżeć. Postacie otaczające budowlę cofają się. W świetle księżyca można na moment dostrzec ich uśmiechy, które po chwili stają się niewidoczne, gdy tumany piasku unoszą się zakrywając postacie i drżące ruiny. Wydaje się, że ziemia zaraz pęknie, gdy nagle budowla burzy się, ciężkie skały spadają na piach ukazując wejście do ruin. Wejście, przez które nikt nie wchodził przez setki lat, które zostało zapieczętowane dawno temu, w dniu, w którym zniszczono potężną budowlę i razem z nią zagrzebano drzemiącą w niej, ogromną moc._

_Moc, po którą przybyły ciemne, zakapturzone postacie i która znajdowała się teraz w zasięgu ręki._

* * *

Sakura zakończyła opowieść i spojrzała na swoich słuchaczy. Wszyscy byli skupieni, zamyśleni, zastanawiali się nad tym, czego się właśnie dowiedzieli.

- Myślałam, że to zwykły sen – powiedziała. – Zdecydowałam się opowiedzieć go doktorowi Rondartowi, ponieważ był pierwszą osobą, z którą miałam rano okazję porozmawiać dłużej. Poza tym, zachęcił mnie do zwierzeń pytając, czemu jestem taka zamyślona. Przyznałam mu, że to ze względu na dziwny sen jaki mi się przyśnił. Był bardzo realistyczny! Miałam wrażenie, jakbym uczestniczyła w tej scenie, była jedną z postaci przy ruinach. Czułam powiew wiatru na twarzy, smak piasku w ustach. A przede wszystkich ich emocje! – zawołała ożywiona i nieco przestraszona. Syaoran odruchowo ścisnął jej dłoń, a ona bezwiednie odwzajemniła gest – Czułam napięcie, kiedy stali wokół ruin. Byli zdenerwowani, nie mieli pewności, czy im się powiedzie. A potem ogromny tryumf, dziką radość i… - tu się zawahała i umilkła.

- I? – podchwycił łagodnie Touya. Patrzył z troską na siostrę, widział, że jest przestraszona, ale musiał dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co wiedziała. – Jeżeli nie chcesz mówić przy tylu osobach…

- Nie, nie, w porządku! – Sakura przerwała mu, kręcąc gwałtownie głową. – Po prostu… w pewnym momencie poczułam silną więź z osobą, która złamała pieczęć. Czułam jej siłę, potęgę, pragnienie władzy i jeszcze większej mocy, i to było przerażające! – zawołała. Wbiła paznokcie w dłoń Syaorana, ale nawet tego nie zauważyła. Może gdyby spojrzała na chłopca, który przygryzł mocno wargi zaalarmowałoby to ją, ale była zbyt skupiona na własnych przeżyciach, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie. – To zły człowiek. Czułam to. Nie potrafię tego opisać, ani wyjaśnić – przyznała z żalem – ale musicie po prostu uwierzyć mi, że ta osoba jest bardzo potężna i bardzo zła. Mam wrażenie, że nie będzie mieć żadnych zahamowań, by osiągnąć cel.

Przerwała na chwilę, by uporządkować myśli. Przyjrzała się każdemu z otaczających ją ludzi. Touya, Yukito i Syaoran wpatrywali się w nią z troską i niepokojem, wojownicy z Nihon patrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo, jakby doszli do jakichś wspólnych wniosków, a czarodziej – Fay – również był zamyślony, ale kiedy zauważył jej spojrzenie uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i o dziwo, ten niewielki gest dodał Sakurze otuchy.

- Myślałam, że to po prostu sen, trochę dziwny, ale jednak sen – kontynuowała – Jednak, po reakcji doktora Rondarta wnioskuję, że nie…

- Przez cały czas musiał badać ruiny – odezwał się Touya. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i powstrzymywał się, by nie rzucić jednym z wielu wazonów stojących ma półce. – Naiwnie wierzyłam, że interesuje go geologia Clow, a on…! - uderzył pięścią o kolano i prawdopodobnie zrobiłby coś jeszcze, gdyby Yukito nie złapał jego dłoni.

- Rondart co jakiś czas wyruszał w podróż – odezwał się były mag – Rzekomo na tymczasowe badania na innym terenie, ale prawdopodobnie szedł zdawać sprawozdanie temu, kto go tu przysłał.

- Ten drań! – Touya poderwał się na nogi. – Każę natychmiast ustawić straże przy ruinach! Poza tym, Fay – zwrócił się do milczącego maga, a Fluorite spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Musisz mi pomóc przesłuchać go jeszcze raz. Może uda nam się wydobyć z niego więcej informacji!

- Możemy spróbować – odpowiedział Fay – ale nie robiłbym sobie zbyt wielu nadziei…

- Touya – Sakura podeszła do brata i chwyciła go za rękaw. Król odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć. – Co takiego jest w ruinach? Nigdy mi tego nie mówiłeś… Myślałam, że w kraju obowiązuje zakaz zbliżania się do nich ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo, że się bardziej zawalą…

Touya popatrzył niepewnie na Syaorana, Kurogane, Soumę i Faya, nieprzekonany czy powinien mówić w ich obecności.

- Tam kryje się potężna magia, czyż nie? – Fay odezwał się niespodziewanie, zaskakując wszystkich, prócz Kurogane, z którym rozmawiał o ruinach wcześniej. – Czuć ją bardzo wyraźnie – wyjaśnił widząc zdumione miny słuchaczy.

- Czarodzieje są w stanie ją wyczuć, mam rację? – zwrócił się do Yukito.

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

- Owszem – odparł– Zawsze czułem moc z ruin, ale też wiedziałem o niej od momentu, kiedy zostałem Dwornym Magiem.

- I nic o niej mi nie powiedziałeś – wtrącił Touya z pretensją.

- Już to przerabialiśmy, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział Tsukishiro, przewracając zabawnie oczami. – Mam ci znowu tłumaczyć, że miałem swoje zobowiązania wobec króla i obowiązywała mnie tajemnica?

Touya prychnął wciąż nadąsany, a Fay szturchnął Kurogane w bok i spojrzał na niego znacząco.

- Gdy byłem dzieckiem, również myślałem, że nie wolno nam się zbliżać do ruin ze względu na możliwość ich zawalenia się – zaczął opowiadać Touya - Ale kiedy ojciec umierał i władza została przekazana mnie, zostałem wezwany do jego komnaty, gdzie wyjawił mi prawdę. Informacja ta jest przekazywana władcom z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jest tajemnicą, ale teraz widzę, że nie była zbyt dobrze strzeżona skoro ty – tu spojrzał na Faya – bez problemów odgadłeś, co kryją w sobie ruiny.

- Trzymacie w tajemnicy drzemiącą w nich moc w obawie, by nikt nie próbował jej wykraść? – domyślił się mag.

- Tak – król potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. – Ojciec wyjawił, że wiele lat temu, kiedy Clow powstawało, władcy posługiwali się magią. Nie znam szczegółów, szczerze mówiąc, niewiele mnie one interesowały. Istotne jest to, że przez magię wyniknęło więcej szkód, niż pożytku. Ówczesne władze Clow postanowiły zniszczyć świątynię i uwięzić magię. Jej nie potrafili zniszczyć, nie mieli takiej mocy, mogli ją jedynie zapieczętować w ruinach. I tak też zrobili. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet kiedy ojciec mi o tym powiedział, uważałem, że to zwykła legenda tłumaczące istnienie ruin, ale teraz...

- Tam naprawdę jest magia – zapewnił go Fay.

- Teraz w to wierzę – król przeczesał dłonią włosy – Rondart prawdopodobnie należy do grupy, która chce posiąść moc ruin. Oczywiście, mógłbym się łudzić, że oni głupio wierzą pogłoskom i w ruinach nie ma nic, ale skoro Yukito twierdził, że ją czuł, a i ty tak mówisz…

- Rozumiem, że gdyby nie zapewnienia Faya, nie byłbyś przekonany? – zapytał Yukito i tym razem, to on się obraził.

- Daj spokój! – Touya podszedł do niego, by szturchnąć go w ramię – Może i uważałem, że całe to twoje „wyczuwanie" mocy w ruinach wynikało z autosugestii, ale teraz przyznaję się do błędu.

- Autosugestii?! – powtórzył oburzony Yukito. – Wolałbym, byś bardziej ufał mi i moim instynktom!

- Ależ ufam!

- Właśnie widzę!

Ich wymianę zdań przerwał głośny śmiech, kiedy Fay nie mógł już wytrzymać przysłuchiwania im się w spokoju, dodatkowo ogłupiałe miny Sakury i Syaorana nie pomogły mu w zachowaniu powagi.

- Chodźmy – król zwrócił się do maga – Wyślę straż do ruin, a potem pójdziemy przesłuchać Kyle'a.

- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość! – Fay poderwał się na nogi – Zobaczymy się na uczcie! – zwrócił się do Kurogane i Soumy.

- To już niebawem – Touya uśmiechnął się. – Przyda się wam relaks.

- Tobie również – odezwała się Sakura. – Wyglądasz jak swój cień! Ostatnie miesiące musiały być dla ciebie stresujące i jak nikt, potrzebujesz odpocząć!

Król patrzył na nią, zaskoczony jej wybuchem, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się czule.

- Tęskniłem za twoim przywoływaniem mnie do porządku – uśmiechnął się.

Sakura odwzajemniła gest, ale nie odezwała się już.

Król skinął na Faya, by za nim podążył, po czym skierował się do wyjścia. Mimochodem musnął palcami dłoń Yukito, a ten uśmiechnął się dając do zrozumienia, że wcześniejsza wymiana zdać została mu już wybaczona.

* * *

- Jestem wdzięczna królowi za to, że zadbał, byśmy wypadli reprezentatywnie na uczcie, ale to chyba przesada! – zawołała Souma, wchodząc z rozmachem do komnaty Kurogane – Ta ilość sznurków mnie przerasta!

Mężczyzna zirytowany jej gwałtownym wtargnięciem, zamierzał wygłosić kilka złośliwych uwag, ale wszystkie odeszły w zapomnienie, gdy spojrzał na przyjaciółkę.

W Nihon widywał Soumę zazwyczaj w ubraniu wojowniczki, czasem w innym stroju, ale nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek miała na sobie coś tak eleganckiego. Jako ninja, najbardziej ceniła sobie wygodę i swobodę ruchów, dlatego jej kreacje były proste, uszyte tak, by zawsze mogła mieć przy sobie broń i walczyć bez jakichkolwiek ograniczeń.

A teraz, w sukni podarowanej jej przez Touyę, Souma wyglądała zjawiskowo. Kremowy materiał podkreślał jej opaleniznę, krój sukienki uwydatniał wszystkie atuty, a włosy – zazwyczaj rozpuszczone, teraz były spięte w kok i odsłaniały jej smukłą szyję.

Wojowniczka zauważyła zachwycone spojrzenie przyjaciela i zarumieniła się lekko.

- To jest niewygodne – mruknęła pod nosem. – Poza tym, sama nie dam rady tego zawiązać – poskarżyła się. Odwróciła się tyłem do Kurogane, pokazując mu swoje gładkie, opalone plecy – Weź mi to zwiąż, zapnij, czy cokolwiek się z tym robi – poleciła.

Kurogane posłusznie podszedł do przyjaciółki, żeby pomóc jej uporać się z gorsetem. Ściągnął sznurki, uważając, by nie zrobić tego zbyt mocno, po czym, na gotowy już gorset, pomógł wsunąć Soumie górę sukni.

Przez chwilę stał z rękami na plecach Soumy i oboje patrzyli na swoje odbicia w lustrze.

- Gdybyś chodziła tak ubrana w Nihon, cała wioska leżałaby u twoich stóp – odezwał się Kurogane.

Wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się.

- Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, pomyślałabym, że mnie podrywasz.

Kurogane skrzywił się.

- To tak, jakbym podrywał siostrę – mruknął.

Souma roześmiała się. Odwróciła się, by stanąć przodem do przyjaciela.

- Ty masz kogoś innego do poderwania – klepnęła go pokrzepiająco w ramię – Trzymam kciuki!

- O czym ty mówisz?! – zawołał Kurogane czerwieniejąc po same uczy

Ciche chrząknięcie zwróciło ich uwagę.

- Em, przeszkadzam?

Kurogane i Souma spojrzeli w kierunku drzwi, gdzie stał mag. Fay patrzył na nich dziwnym wzrokiem i nietrudno było odgadnąć, co przyszło mu na myśl, kiedy zobaczył zarumienionego Kurogane obejmującego Soumę.

- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy Kuro-tan jest już gotowy, ale chyba przyszedłem nie w porę – mimo, że się uśmiechał, sprawiał wrażenie zawiedzionego. – W takim razie, nie będę przeszkadzał, spotkamy się na uczcie – odwrócił się i zniknął szybciej, nim którekolwiek z Nihończyków zdążyło się odezwać.

- A temu co? – mruknął Kurogane odsuwając się od Soumy. Wojowniczka mrugnęła do niego.

- Wiesz, Kurogane – powiedziała – jak na kogoś tak spostrzegawczego jak ty, czasami potrafisz być niezwykle ślepy.

Wyminęła przyjaciela, ignorując jego pytający wzrok.

_Szkoda, że Tomoyo tego nie widzi!_

* * *

Początkowo uczta miała odbyć się na świeżym powietrzu, ale utrzymująca się od rana deszczowa pogoda nie poprawiła się, dlatego król postanowił świętować wewnątrz zamku. Trudno było pomieścić tylu mieszkańców w jednej sali, zwłaszcza, że na przyjęcie przybyła większość miasta, ale mimo ciasnoty, wszyscy mieli doskonałe nastroje.  
Prawie wszyscy.

Kurogane siedział przy stole z założonymi rękami i ze zmrużonymi oczami przyglądał się magowi, który od momentu, gdy wyszedł z komnaty wojownika, nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem.  
Zresztą, nie mieli nawet okazji porozmawiać. Fay otoczony był wianuszkiem kobiet, które wpatrzone były w niego z zachwytem i niejedna pewnie snuła w głowie wizję ich wspólnej przyszłości. Ku irytacji ninji, nawet kilku mężczyzn postanowiło flirtować z magiem, a ten bezwstydnie na ich zaczepki odpowiadał!  
Do Kurogane też przysiadło się kilka dziewczyn, ale po jego kilku lakonicznych odpowiedziach zrezygnowały z próby nawiązania z nim kontaktu.

I tak, wojownik spędził większość wieczoru naburmuszony, od czasu do czasu zagadywany przez Soumę, ale i ona straciła nim zainteresowanie, gdy jeden z żołnierzy usiadł po jej lewej stronie, z uwielbieniem malującym się na twarzy.  
Fay powiedział coś, co zostało nagrodzone wybuchem śmiechu, a potem podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na Kurogane. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, uniósł kieliszek do ust i napił się wina, po czym prowokująco oblizał usta. Kurogane poczuł gorąco na policzkach i wiedział, że się zarumienił. Zdenerwowany, porwał swój kieliszek i opróżnił go jednym haustem, a kiedy stwierdził, że wcale nie jest spokojniejszy, sięgnął po wino zagadanej Soumy. Kiedy nieco ochłonął, spojrzał ponownie w kierunku maga i zaskoczony odkrył, że Faya nie ma już przy stole.

Ninja zlustrował wzrokiem salę i zmrużył oczy, gdy udało mu się wreszcie namierzyć maga. Tańczył z jakąś rudą pannicą, która kleiła się do niego niczym mucha do lepu. A czarodziejowi widocznie to odpowiadało, bo uśmiechał się i szeptał coś dziewusze na ucho, co powodowało, że z każdą sekundą robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona.

Kurogane z całej siły wbił widelec w mięso na talerzu, powodując, że kawałki jedzenia rozbryzgnęły się i część wylądowała na jasnej sukience Soumy. Wojowniczka spojrzała oburzona na ciemną plamę na rękawie i odwróciła się, by zganić ninję, ale ten kompletnie zignorował jej skargi. Dziewczyna podążyła za jego wzrokiem, po czym wyraz zrozumienia pojawił się na jej twarzy wraz z rozbawionym uśmiechem. Pokręciła z politowaniem głową i wróciła do rozmowy z żołnierzem Clow.

Fay tymczasem zmienił partnerkę i tańczył teraz z jakąś długowłosą kobietą, która równie dobrze mogłaby być jego matką (chociaż niekoniecznie, bo w końcu mag starzał się wolniej od innych ludzi). Tym razem piosenka była szybsza, co zapewniało jakiś odstęp między ich ciałami, ale kobieta i tak, co rusz, ocierała się o maga.

Fay wyglądał, jakby się świetnie bawił. Mimo, że widać było po nim, że nie tańczył zbyt często i tak poruszał się z wdziękiem, i lekkością, które przykuwały wzrok. Miał w sobie wrodzoną grację i chociaż jego kroki były przypadkowe, na parkiecie prezentował się naprawdę dobrze.

Kurogane mamrotał coś niezadowolony i co chwila napełniał swój kieliszek winem.

Długo jeszcze siedział obserwując, jak Fay bawi się w towarzystwie pięknych kobiet i paru mężczyzn. Śmiał się, opowiadał zabawne historie i wznosił toasty. Od czasu do czasu, ich spojrzenia spotykały się, ale za każdym razem mag szybko odwracał wzrok i ponownie skupiał swoją uwagę na otaczających go ludziach.

- Ile jeszcze zamierzasz tego w siebie wlać?

Kurogane spojrzał niechętnie na Soumę, która właśnie skończyła tańczyć i pochylała się nad nim zarumieniona, i lekko zdyszana.

- Jeszcze się dużo zmieści – burknął niezadowolony i na potwierdzenie swych słów upił kolejny łyk.

Wojowniczka zaśmiała się.

- Powinieneś się odprężyć – powiedziała i chwyciła go za rękę – Chodź potańczyć.

- Nie lubię – zaprotestował ninja, ale Souma nie dała się spławić. Pociągnęła Kurogane z całej siły i postawiła go na nogi. Oznajmiła swojemu partnerowi, że za chwilę wróci, po czym zaprowadziła opierającego się przyjaciela na środek parkietu. Kiedy zauważyła, że Fay na nich patrzy, objęła ciasno Kurogane. Położyła jego jedną dłoń na swoim biodrze, drugą trzymała w swojej i zaczęła się zmysłowo poruszać, nie zważając na to, że Kurogane co chwilę depcze jej stopy.

Kątem oka obserwowała Faya, który nagle stracił całą swoją wesołość i siedział ponury, powoli sącząc wino ze swojego kieliszka.

Souma musnęła wargami policzek Kurogane, który po tym przyjrzał jej się zaskoczony.

- Rozchmurz się – powiedziała do niego. Objęła go za szyję i położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Uśmiechnęła się dyskretnie, gdy zobaczyła, jak Fay odstawia swój kieliszek, mówi coś przepraszająco do zawiedzionych dziewczyn, po czym wstaje i kieruje się prędko w stronę wyjścia.

- Fay wychodzi – poinformowała przyjaciela.

- I co w związku z tym? – odpowiedział niechętnie, chociaż odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

- Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś za nim pójść – Souma teraz uśmiechała się szeroko, ale Kurogane nie mógł tego dostrzec – Dużo wypił, idzie slalomem i jeszcze wejdzie nie do tej komnaty, co trzeba.

- Pff – Kurogane wzruszył ramionami – To będzie miał nauczkę. Kretyn, nie zna umiaru.

- Wiesz, Kurogane… - Souma odezwała się pozornie obojętnym tonem - Ten mężczyzna, który poszedł za nim wygląda na takiego, co chętnie wykorzysta jego nie do końca trzeźwy stan.

- Jaki mężczyzna?! – Kurogane zatrzymał się nagle i gwałtownie odwrócił. Kilka tańczących par spojrzało na nich ciekawie, ale ninja je zignorował – Że też ten idiota nie potrafi o siebie zadbać – mamrotał pod nosem i nie tłumacząc nic Soumie zostawił ją, i udał się w kierunku, w którym zniknął Fay.

Wojowniczka patrzyła za nim uradowana.


	19. Upojenie

Soumie musiało coś się przewidzieć, ponieważ za Fayem nikt nie szedł. Za to miała rację twierdząc, że za dużo wypił. Mag próbował dostać się schodami na wyższą kondygnację, gdzie znajdowała się jego komnata. Jedną rękę trzymał na barierce, drugą opierał się o ścianę i ostrożnie pokonywał kolejne stopnie.

Kurogane stał kilka metrów za nim z założonymi rękami i pobłażliwie przyglądał się jego poczynaniom. Wreszcie ulitował się nad blondynem i podszedł do niego, łapiąc go za łokieć.

- Aj! – Fay podskoczył wystraszony i uderzył głową w jego brodę.

- Uważaj, kretynie. – Kurogane złapał się za obolałe miejsce, mierząc maga zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem.

- Kuro-rin, to ty! – zawołał Fay z ulgą. – Nie miej do mnie pretensji! To twoja wina, że skradasz się od tyłu.

- Wcale się nie skradam – zaprotestował ninja. Zaczął powoli prowadzić Faya na górę, a kiedy pokonali już wszystkie schody mag oparł się o niego, woląc polegać na nim niż ścianie. – To po prostu twoja spostrzegawczość jest przytępiona. Alkohol ci nie służy.

- Doprawdy? – Fay przechylił głowę, by móc mu się przyjrzeć. – Aż się ciśnie na usta: „I kto to mówi?". Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, jeszcze chwilę temu szliśmy przy przeciwnej ścianie.

- Huh? – Kurogane rozejrzał się. Dziwne. Był przekonany, że znajdowali się przy ścianie z zawieszonym na niej portretem króla, ale widocznie obrazowi było tam niewygodnie, bo teraz wisiał po przeciwnej stronie. – Nie wiedziałem, że istnieją magiczne obrazy – powiedział z podziwem.

Fay parsknął mu prosto w koszulę. Idiota, zamiast się uspokoić, zanosił się coraz głośniejszym śmiechem i w końcu Kurogane musiał trzymać go obiema rękami za ramiona, by się nie przewrócił.

- Magiczne obrazy, hihi. – Fay wytarł rękawem łzy z kącików oczu. – Kuro-pon, jesteś… hihi… niezastąpiony!

Kurogane jedynie westchnął głośno, uznając, że z pijaczyną nie ma sensu dyskutować. Ponownie chwycił maga za łokieć i zaczął prowadzić go w stronę drzwi komnaty, które też musiały być magiczne, bo co chwilę zmieniały lokalizację.

Wreszcie udało im się dostać do środka. Fay wysunął się z jego uścisku i szybko skierował się do łazienki, a Kurogane stał niezdecydowanie na środku komnaty zastanawiając się, co ze sobą zrobić. Misja została wykonana – mag bezpiecznie dotarł do pokoju. Teraz Kurogane powinien się wycofać, zostawić Faya samego, ale jakoś nie chciało mu się stąd ruszać.

Nim podjął decyzję, Fay wrócił z łazienki. Jeżeli był zaskoczony obecnością ninji, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Rzucił się na łóżko z błogim westchnięciem i znieruchomiał, więc Kurogane ocenił, że zasnął.

Hektolitry wina, które wojownik w siebie wlał, zaczęły o sobie przypominać, więc tym razem to on udał się do łazienki, by przynieść swemu pęcherzowi ulgę. Gdy wrócił, zauważył, że Fay wcale nie spał. Leżał teraz na plecach, podparty na łokciach, a w jego lewej ręce znajdowała się, już odkorkowana, butelka wina.

- Skąd ją masz?! – zawołał Kurogane oskarżycielko.

Mag obdarzył go niewinnym spojrzeniem.

- Wziąłem z dołu – oznajmił i napił się z szyjki. – Zapomniałem zabrać kieliszki – wytłumaczył się.

- Nie zauważyłem wcześniej, że ją ze sobą miałeś – mruknął Kurogane przestraszony, że i jego spostrzegawczość spadła w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

- W końcu jestem magiem, ne? - Fay uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął butelkę w kierunku ninji. – Chcesz? Wytrawne wino na wieczór jest dobre na przemianę materii – poinformował go.

- Z moją przemianą materii wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział urażony wojownik, ale i tak wyciągnął dłoń po oferowaną butelkę.

Fay przesunął się robiąc mu miejsce na łóżku, z którego Kurogane chętnie skorzystał.

Przez kilka minut siedzieli, nie odzywając się do siebie, w ciszy przekazując sobie butelkę.

Między nimi panowało dziwne napięcie. Ninja nie wiedział, skąd się wzięło, ani jak się go pozbyć. Odkaszlnął.

- Byłeś dziś przesłuchać Kyle'a.

Niby było to pytanie, ale odpowiedź na nie doskonale znał, więc intonację nadał niewłaściwą i teraz Fay patrzył na niego, czekając aż rozwinie wypowiedź.

- Dowiedzieliście się czegoś? – dodał. Z jednej strony był ciekaw, ale miał wrażenie, że to nie jest temat, jaki powinien teraz poruszać. Wydawało mu się, że Fay chciałby czegoś innego, jednak mag nie był chętny by podsunąć mu jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, a umysł Kurogane nie był teraz do końca sprawny - zachowywał się tak, jakby kręcił się na karuzeli i nie miał ochoty przestać.

Wzrok Faya stał się zawiedziony. Mag opadł na poduszki, jakby uleciała z niego wszelka energia i ponuro zapatrzył się w sufit.

- Przesłuchanie do niczego nas nie doprowadziło, bo o cokolwiek byśmy nie pytali, kończyło się na tym, że Kyle'owi zszywały się usta.

Kurogane zwizualizował sobie tę scenę i skrzywił się.

- Absolutnie żadnych informacji? – westchnął rozczarowany.

- Nie – mag pokręcił głową. – Ale… - zaczął, jednak zawahał się i urwał. Wyjął butelkę z dłoni ninji i napił się, całkowicie ignorując zaczęty wątek.

- Ale? – Kurogane spojrzał na niego badawczo. Fay był zamyślony, zębami skubał dolną wargę i zdawał się zapomnieć, że ma towarzystwo. – Hej, magu, mówię do ciebie!

Szturchnął go w bok, co wreszcie skupiło na nim uwagę czarodzieja.

- On mnie zna – powiedział Fay cicho. – Wcześniej mówił o mnie i moim bracie, jakby dużo o nas wiedział. Teraz przez całe przesłuchanie przyglądał mi się dziwnie i nawet król to zauważył, bo zrezygnował z dalszego wypytywania i kazał mi wyjść. Próbowałem od Kyle'a wyciągnąć cokolwiek na swój temat, ale bez skutku…

Fay był zmartwiony, co nie uszło uwadze ninji. Nie namyślając się długo, Kurogane wyciągnął dłoń i poczochrał i tak już rozwiane włosy maga, chcąc go jakoś rozweselić.

- Kuro-pi? – Fay popatrzył na niego pytająco, ale nieco weselsze ogniki pojawiły się w jego oczach.

- Jeżeli Kyle będzie próbował cię skrzywdzić, rozpruję mu brzuch, obwinę jego flaki na kiju, a on będzie patrzył, jak powoli je z niego wyciągam – obiecał.

- Kuro-tan! – w głosie maga słychać było wzruszenie. – Naprawdę jesteś moim bohaterem!

Kurogane przytaknął zupełnie poważnie i między nimi znowu zapadło milczenie, ale tym razem zostało szybko przerwane, gdy Fay wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Ale to byłoby obrzydliwe, tak nawlekać jego wnętrzności! – zawołał.

- Jeśli wolisz, możemy użyć gruszki, mnie to obojętne – Kurogane wzruszył ramionami.

- Albo można by mu połamać kości na kole – podsunął Fay.

- Albo zastosować garotę.

- A może… - zaczął mag, ale nie wytrzymał i znów wybuchnął śmiechem. – Kuro-pon, jesteśmy okrutni! Nie powinniśmy nawet tak żartować! – wbrew słowom wciąż chichotał.

Wojownik był zadowolony, że udało mu się zagłuszyć w nim strach, przynajmniej na chwilę.

- Może i jesteśmy – zgodził się z nim. – Ale nie zawaham się użyć miecza, jeżeli ten drań w jakikolwiek sposób ci zagrozi.

- Kuro-tan…

Fay, poruszony, wyciągnął dłoń, jakby chciał nią dotknąć policzka ninji, ale w ostatniej chwili opamiętał się i ją cofnął.

- Powiedzieć ci coś zabawnego? – Mimo obiecanego żartu jego głos pozbawiony był wesołości.

Kurogane popatrzył na niego pytająco, więc kontynuował.

- Na początku naszej podróży myślałem, że jesteś zakochany w księżniczce Tomoyo.

Dobrze, że Kurogane zdążył połknąć porcję wina, którą przed chwilą nabrał do ust, bo inaczej zapaskudziłby nową, świeżą pościel. Ale i tak nie udało mu się uniknąć zachłyśnięcia i Fay dobrotliwie poklepał go po plecach.

- Spokojnie – powiedział. Reakcja ninji rozbawiła go, ale jego uśmiech był dziwnie smutny.

- Nie wiem, skąd ci taka głupota przyszła do głowy. – Kurogane sięgnął po butelkę, by się napić, chcąc przynieść ulgę poharatanemu kaszlem gardłu. Biorąc łyk przyglądał się magowi sceptycznie.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem przecież, że się myliłem! – Fay wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, jakby chciał w ten sposób uchronić się przed spojrzeniem towarzysza. - Już wiem, że to Souma jest osobą, którą kochasz.

A jednak pościel ucierpiała. Na szczęście nie bardzo, bo większość wina Kurogane zdążył przełknąć.

Tym razem, Fay był zaskoczony jego reakcją. Patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami jak ninja kaszle i próbuje pozbierać się do kupy.

- Skąd ty bierzesz te durne pomysły?! – zawołał Kurogane, kiedy w końcu się uspokoił.

- Ja, bo ty…. ona, wy… - Fay popisał się elokwencją i w końcu zamknął usta, gdyż stwierdził, że na chwilę obecną nic sensownego się z nich nie wydobędzie.

- Ona jest przyjaciółką – odpowiedział ninja. – Jak siostra. Tomoyo również.

Kurogane opadł na plecy, nagle niezwykle zmęczony. Świat wirował mu nad głową i nawet nie miał siły myśleć, czemu mag doszedł do takich absurdalnych wniosków.

- Czyli nic cię z nimi nie łączy? – usłyszał ciche pytanie.

- Nic w ujęciu romantycznym – zapewnił.

Fay znowu się roześmiał. Głośno i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, zupełnie radośnie. Kurogane zbyt dużo wypił, by próbować pojąć, co dzieje się pod tą blond czupryną, ale był zadowolony, że Fay wreszcie miał dobry humor.

Materac ugiął się, gdy mag zmienił pozycję. Kurogane otworzył oczy, aby zerknąć na Faya, który zawisł nad nim i znajdował się tak blisko, że ich nosy niemal się stykały.

Na moment zastygli w bezruchu, patrząc na siebie oczekująco. W końcu Fay zniżył się jeszcze odrobinę, ale zawahał się i zatrzymał. Spojrzał na Kurogane pytająco, a ten odpowiedział podnosząc głowę i usuwając w ten sposób pozostałą między nimi odległość.

Kurogane nie był przekonany czy to, co właśnie się dzieje, nie jest aby zwykłym snem. Chociaż nie - w snach Fay nie dotykał go w ten sposób, ani nie całował z taką gorliwością.

Jego wargi były ciepłe, miękkie i tak niesamowicie kuszące, że Kurogane nie potrafił się od nich oderwać. Badał ciekawie ich wnętrze, a Fay nie pozostawał mu obojętny. Cichy, zadowolony jęk wydobył się z jego gardła i spowodował, że przez ciało Kurogane przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz.

Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że szaleńcze bicie jego serca jest doskonale słyszalne w całym zamku - nawet na dole, mimo głośnych rozmów i donośnej muzyki. Ale pod swoją dłonią na piersi maga, również wyczuwał szybkie, rytmiczne uderzenia.

Włosy maga łaskotały go w policzki, więc odgarnął je delikatnym ruchem. Położył rękę z tyłu jego głowy i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Czarodziej opuszkami palców drażnił jego skórę. Miejsca, które dotykał zdawały się płonąć, a Kurogane chciał więcej, intensywniej i…

Nagle wojownik drgnął i odsunął od siebie Faya. Mag spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Wojownik dostrzegł w jego oczach wątpliwość i obawę. Czuł to samo, chociaż z innych niż on względów.

- To ty? – zapytał. Gdyby nie huczenie w głowie spowodowane alkoholem i pocałunkiem, pewnie doszedłby do wniosku, że to pytanie jest bez sensu, ale w obecnej chwili było ono dla niego zupełnie logiczne.

- Huh? – Fay podparł się na łokciu i przyjrzał się mu z zainteresowaniem. – To ja – powiedział, po czym dodał z wahaniem – Fay?

Coś malującego się na twarzy maga powiedziało mu, że blondyn myśli teraz o Tomoyo, Soumie albo jeszcze innej kobiecie, z którą pijany Kurogane ma wrażenie, że teraz jest, więc postanowił szybko rozwiać jego wątpliwości.

- Nie rozumiesz – powiedział z naciskiem. – Czy jesteś pewien, że jesteś sobą?

Fay patrzył teraz na niego, jakby urosła mu druga głowa.

- A kim mam być? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Za pierwszym razem – zaczął swoje wyjaśnienia Kurogane – miałeś długie włosy, niewinną buzię i biust. – Dotknął płaskiej klatki Faya, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy aby na pewno nie znajdują się tam dwa wybrzuszenia.

Fay uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, o czym mówi ninja. Zaśmiał się cicho i pochylił, by złożyć szybki pocałunek na wykrzywionych zabawnie ustach wojownika.

- Nie martw się, Kuro-pon – odpowiedział. – Nie zamienię się zaraz w Chii, ani w nikogo innego – obiecał.

- I te głupie przezwiska – ninja mruczał do siebie. – Czyli nie jesteś też… - w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, ale Fay i tak zmarszczył czoło, i przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.

- Nie jestem kim? – zapytał.

Kurogane nie wiedział co powiedzieć, by nie skłamać, ani nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń. Postanowił więc odwrócić uwagę maga od swojej niefortunnej wypowiedzi i skupić się na przyjemniejszej czynności.

Przesunął rękę z piersi Faya, wzdłuż jego szyi i zanurzył ją we włosach, które były niezwykle miękkie i miłe w dotyku. Mag nie opierał się, gdy pociągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku.

I Kurogane był przekonany, że tym razem nie ma mowy o żadnej pomyłce.

Pocałunek z Chii był przyjemny, słodki, pozostawiający pewien niedosyt. To wydarzenie wojownik zepchnął gdzieś w głąb pamięci i starał się do niego nie powracać, nie analizować, i nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co wówczas czuł. Tym bardziej, że nie potrafił stwierdzić, czy te dziwne, niepokojące sensacje w żołądku odczuwał ze względu na Chii, czy przemienionego w nią Faya.

Z kolei, intymna chwila w mieszkaniu Yuui'ego pozostawiła Kurogane z mętlikiem w głowie i sercu.

_Wiem, że tego pragniesz. _

Słowa wypowiedziane przez bliźniaka potrafiącego odgadywać najskrytsze pragnienia, nie dawały Kurogane spokoju i powracały do niego co chwilę, mimo, że wcale nie chciał się z nimi zgodzić. Wreszcie przybrał pozę ignoranta, Yuui'ego uznał za niepoczytalnego i udawał, że nic nie zmieniło się między nim a magiem.

Ale teraz, mając Faya w ramionach, zapewnienia, które sam sobie serwował nie miały racji bytu. Bo gdyby mag nic dla niego nie znaczył, ta erotyczna chwila, owszem, byłaby pasjonująca, ale nie powodowałaby w Kurogane _takich_ emocji.

Kiedy był z Yuui'm, jego ciało reagowało na bliskość, ale uczucia ninji były bardziej stonowane, serce nie biło mu tak jak teraz, jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć z piersi. Nie czuł się tak, jakby właśnie znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi, swoją przystań, której zawsze szukał, ale nie sądził, że znajdzie.

Fay jedną ręką podtrzymywał się, by nie leżeć całkowicie na ninji, drugą błądził po jego ciele, ciekawie, badawczo, zatrzymując się dłużej w miejscach, przy których z Kurogane wydobywały się pełne błogości pomrukiwania.

Kurogane wsunął rękę pod koszulę maga, by móc poczuć jego skórę, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i głos Syaorana.

- Fay, jesteś tam?

Wojownik niechętnie oderwał się od słodkich, smakujących winem ust, by spojrzeć w kierunku drzwi. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że klamka porusza się i lada moment dzieciak wsunie się do komnaty zastając jego i maga w sytuacji, z której żadne wymówki nie pozwolą im wybrnąć.

Nie zmieniając swojej pozycji, Fay machnął szybko ręką w kierunku wejścia do komnaty. Rozległ się szczęk, kiedy zasuwa przesunęła się, uniemożliwiając otworzenie drzwi.

- Fay? – Syaoran zapytał niepewnie, gdy odkrył, że drzwi są zamknięte. – Jesteś tam?

Czarodziej odkaszlnął, ale mimo to jego głos wciąż był zachrypnięty, kiedy się odezwał.

- Jestem! – zawołał. Przygryzł wargi, by nie jęknąć, gdy Kurogane uniósł głowę, by mieć dostęp do jego szyi.

- A czy… - tu Syaoran się zawahał. – Kurogane jest z tobą?

- Powiedz, że mnie nie ma, a ty już śpisz, żeby sobie poszedł – mruknął ninja w przerwie między pocałunkami. Fay zaśmiał się cicho. Wyciągnął dłoń, by powstrzymać Kurogane, ale nieskutecznie.

- A… coś się stało, Syaoran? – zapytał zduszonym tonem.

- Księżniczka Sakura przyszła na ucztę! Chciałem, byście tam wrócili – wytłumaczył chłopiec przez drzwi.

Kurogane oderwał się wreszcie od szyi maga i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi.

- Zabiję dzieciaka – westchnął. – Naprawdę go zabiję.

Fay znów się uśmiechnął i ku niezadowoleniu ninji, zaczął się podnosić.

- Zaraz przyjdziemy! – odpowiedział chłopcu. – Kuro-pon i ja trochę przesadziliśmy z winem! Doprowadzimy się do porządku, by nasz stan nie uraził księżniczki i lada moment się pojawimy! – obiecał.

- Yhym – dobiegło ich przytłumione mruknięcie Syaorana. – Pospieszcie się, bo wszyscy na was czekają. Tort już jest! – dodał, jakby miało ich to zmotywować.

Fay i Kurogane przez chwilę nie ruszali się, bo choć wiedzieli, że powinni się zbierać, w ogóle nie mieli na to ochoty. Wreszcie mag westchnął i wstał, pociągając za sobą Kurogane.

- Chodźmy, Kuro-myu – powiedział. – Nie wypada kazać księżniczce czekać.

* * *

Na korytarzu czekał na nich Syaoran, co zmusiło Kurogane i Faya do zachowania stosownego odstępu. Chłopiec wylądował więc między nimi i z przejęciem rozprawiał o księżniczce, pozostając ślepym na niechlujny stan przyjaciół, ich rozognione twarze i ukradkowe spojrzenia.

Kiedy wrócili na salę również nie mieli czasu dla siebie. Od razu zostali zaprowadzeni do stołu, usadzeni z dala od siebie i wraz z innymi słuchali krótkiej przemowy króla na temat powrotu do zdrowia jego siostry, a później odbyło się uroczyste krojenie tortu, oklaski, i toasty na cześć, speszonej nieco, księżniczki.

Kurogane uczestniczył w tym po trosze nieświadomie. Spożyty alkohol dawał o sobie znać, a i wydarzenia w komnacie maga pozostawiły go w stanie przyjemnego odrealnienia. Obserwował wszystko jak przez mgłę, odgłosy dochodziły do niego stłumione, zagłuszone szumieniem w głowie i chaotycznymi, zadowolonymi myślami.

Wojownik napotkał wzrok maga i ten wyszczerzył się do niego szeroko, równie pijacko szczęśliwy jak on. Souma wychwyciła ich spojrzenia i uśmiechnęła się uradowana, ale tego żadne z nich nie widziało, byli zbyt pochłonięci sobą nawzajem.

Może gdyby Kurogane nie wypił tego wieczoru takiej ilości wina, odezwałby się w nim zdrowy rozsądek i zapewne mężczyzna przeraziłby się tym, co zdarzyło się przed chwilą między nim, a magiem. Ale obecnie, żadne konkretne myśli go nie nachodziły i mógł całkowicie, bez żadnych przeszkód oddać się radosnemu nastrojowi, który go ogarnął, a którego nie doświadczał od bardzo dawna. Potakiwał więc co pewien czas Syaoranowi, który zachwycał się pięknem księżniczki, skosztował nawet tortu, co prawda tylko dwa kęsy, ale i tak było to coś, na co w innych okolicznościach by się nie zdecydował, uczynił również jeden, niecodzienny dla siebie gest - mianowicie _uśmiechnął się _do kobiety siedzącej dwa miejsca obok, która wcześniej bezowocnie próbowała do niego zagaić.

To ostatnie było błędem, o czym przekonał się niewiele później, kiedy dziewczyna zebrała odwagę i wstała, by do niego podejść. Przeklął w duchu, widząc jak nadchodzi, ale o dziwo, znikąd na jej drodze pojawiła się Souma, chwyciła ją pod rękę i opowiadając o czymś z przejęciem odciągnęła z dala od Kurogane.

Wojownik, korzystając z okazji, że chwilowo nikt niczego od niego nie chciał (Syaoran stracił zainteresowanie rozmową z nim, gdyż wreszcie księżniczka przedarła się przez tłum, chcących z nią porozmawiać ludzi i usiadła obok niego) wstał i udał się w kierunku wyjścia uznając, że odrobina świeżego powietrza jest czymś, czego teraz bardzo potrzebuje.

Bardziej potrzebował czegoś innego, a właściwie _kogoś_, ale ta myśl była zbyt zuchwała, więc szybko ją odegnał, ale i tak pozwolił sobie na ukradkowe spojrzenie w kierunku maga.

Fay znowu opleciony był wianuszkiem wielbicielek, które otaczały go tak ciasno, że biedak pewnie nie miał czym oddychać. Fluorite musiał wyczuć na sobie jego spojrzenie, gdyż podniósł wzrok i popatrzył Kurogane prosto w oczy. Uniósł pytająco brew widząc, że wojownik udaje się w stronę wyjścia, więc mężczyzna wskazał ręką za okno, dając do zrozumienia dokąd zmierza. Mag skinął głową, po czym ponownie włączył się do dyskusji z dziewczętami.

Kurogane wyszedł wreszcie na zewnątrz, czując jednocześnie podekscytowanie wywołane ostatnimi wydarzeniami, jak i rozczarowanie, że potoczyły się one w taki sposób, oraz że mag pozostał na sali, i nie zechciał mu towarzyszyć.

Chłodny wiatr uderzył w niego, jak tylko wydostał się z zamku. Pogoda wciąż się nie poprawiła. Yukito powiedział wcześniej, że kolejna ulewa jest tylko kwestią czasu i biorąc pod uwagę zbierające się na niebie chmury, Kurogane nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Minął strażników i skierował się w stronę, gdzie nie było żadnych domów i innych zabudowań, chcąc odrobiny spokoju i samotności.

Niedługo jednak cieszył się własnym towarzystwem, gdyż po chwili dobiegł jego uszu szelest ubrań i śpiewne „Kurorin, zaczekaj za mnie!"

Przystanął i nie odwracając się czekał, aż mag do niego podejdzie. Było mu miło, że Fay jednak zdecydował się do niego dołączyć, ale jednocześnie odczuwał coraz większe podenerwowanie.

Wciąż znajdował się wstanie alkoholowego odurzenia, ale świeże powietrze otrzeźwiło go na tyle, by odebrać mu wcześniejszą śmiałość.

- Co tam, Kuro-tan, znudziło cię przyjęcie?

Fay w końcu się z nim zrównał. Chwycił go pod rękę, usuwając w ten sposób z niego część niepewności.

- Zbyt tłoczno – odpowiedział ninja krótko i spojrzał na maga, który wpatrywał się w niego z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy Kuro-pon się rumieni? – czarodziej wyciągnął dłoń i dźgnął palcem policzek wojownika.

- Wcale się nie rumienię! – zaprotestował gwałtownie Kurgane czując, że jego twarz staje się jeszcze bardziej czerwona. Fay zaśmiał się cicho i bardziej przytulił do jego ręki, by zachować lepszą równowagę.

- Za dużo wypiłeś – osądził ninja, obserwując jego krzywe ślady na piasku.

- Mam ci przypomnieć, kto mi w tym piciu towarzyszył? – Fay znów się uśmiechnął pokazując szereg białych zębów.

Kurogane mruknął coś niezrozumiałego w odpowiedzi, po czym chwycił mocniej maga, by mieć pewność, że nie upadnie, poza tym, tak było cieplej im obu.

Wojownik zastanawiał się, czy pocałowanie czarodzieja będzie dobrym posunięciem, kiedy Fay nagle pociągnął go mocno do przodu, wskazując na coś ręką.

- Kuro-myu, patrz! – zawołał. – Tam ktoś jest!

- I co z te… - zaczął ninja, poirytowany, że Fay bardzie skoncentrowany jest na otoczeniu niż na nim, ale urwał, kiedy zrozumiał, czemu w głosie maga było tyle przejęcia.

W oddali, mimo późnej pory, wyraźnie było widać ludzką sylwetkę. Była zbyt daleko, by mogli ocenić, czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna, ale za to doskonale widzieli, że kuleje i zatacza się na boki, ledwo utrzymując równowagę.

- Szybko! – Fay przyspieszył, pociągając za sobą ninję.

Kiedy znaleźli się bliżej, zauważyli, że nadchodząca osoba była mężczyzną.

Nieznajomy ubrany był w jasny płaszcz, pokryty cętkami. Zauważył ich i próbował podbiec, ale przeliczył się z siłami i upadł.

- Jest ranny – mruknął Kurogane.

Mężczyzna podniósł się, zatoczył i przewrócił ponownie. Musiał stracić przytomność, ponieważ więcej już się nie poruszył.

Kurogane i Fay posuwali się, jak najszybciej mogli. Gdy dobiegli do niego z przerażeniem zauważyli, że to, co początkowo wzięli za wzory na płaszczu, w rzeczywistości było plamami krwi.

- Kto mu to zrobił?

Fay klęknął przy nieznajomym, odwracając go na plecy. Mężczyzna cały był poobijany, miał na ciele wiele cięć i zadrapań. Krew była wszędzie: na jego twarzy, szyi, ubraniu. Oddychał nierówno, płytko. Nie musieli być lekarzami, by wiedzieć, że jego stan był poważny.

- Zaniosę go do zamku. Ktoś musi mu pomóc – wojownik wyciągnął ręce, ale mag go powstrzymał.

- Lepiej nie – powiedział. - Raczej nie jesteśmy w kondycji, by nieść kogokolwiek.

Zaczął szybko rysować dłońmi na prostokąt, wewnątrz którego znajdował się nieprzytomny mężczyzna. Szepnął zaklęcie i nieznajomy uniósł się w powietrzu na niewidzialnych noszach.

Coś niewielkiego zleciało z jego ubrania na ziemię. Kurogane schylił się, by to podnieść.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Fay, przyglądając się dłoni ninji.

- Nie wiem – wojownik przybliżył rękę do oczu. – Wygląda na kwiat wiśni.

Wiatr zawiał mocniej, wyrywając kwiat z dłoni wojownika. Więcej różowych płatków uniosło się z ubrania i włosów rannego mężczyzny i wzbiło w górę, by po chwili całkowicie zniknąć.


	20. W kolorze wiśni

Od rana było upalnie. Słońce piekło skórę i raziło w oczy, pot lał się z ludzi ciurkiem, a mokre włosy lepiły im się do czoła. Panowała straszna duchota i burza była tylko kwestią czasu. Mimo, iż była oczekiwana, i tak zaskoczyła swoją nagłością i intensywnością. Ciemne chmury pojawiły się w jednej chwili, całkowicie przysłaniając słońce. Zerwał się silny wiatr wyginający gałęzie drzew i zrywający ludziom czapki z głów. Z nieba spadły pierwsze krople deszczu; pojedyncze, ale duże i zimne.

Ludzie czym prędzej uciekli do domów bądź chowali się w sklepach i pod dachami budynków.

Subaru schronił się w kawiarni. Zajął miejsce przy oknie skąd z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się zawierusze panującej na zewnątrz. Grad uderzał z hukiem o szybę w akompaniamencie deszczu, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz obfitszy.

To nie była zwykła burza, lecz istna wichura. Ludzie chroniący się dotychczas pod dachami czy drzewami, szybko pobiegli do budynków, chcąc uchronić się przed nawałnicą.

- Czy to miejsce jest wolne?

Subaru usłyszał pytanie. Oderwał wzrok od widoku za szybą i spojrzał na wysokiego mężczyznę stojącego obok.

- Wszystkie inne są zajęte – wytłumaczył nieznajomy z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Proszę – Subaru wskazał dłonią na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie stolika. – Nikt tu nie siedzi.

Przybysz zaczął odpinać guziki płaszcza. Obszerny parasol, który trzymał pod pachą nie był w stanie uchronić go przed tak silnym deszczem i z jego krótkich włosów spływały krople wody. Mimo zabłoconych nogawek, pomoczonego ubrania i rozwichrzonych włosów, nieznajomy nie stracił nic na elegancji. Niektórzy styl i klasę mieli we krwi, i takich ludzi można była rozpoznać nawet, gdyby odziani byli w ogrodniczki i gumowe buty. Przybyły mężczyzna bez wątpienia należał do tej grupy.

- W czym mogę służyć? – kelnerka pojawiła się natychmiast, gdy tylko zauważyła nowego klienta. Właściciel bardzo skorzystał na wichurze, gdyż jego kawiarnia przepełniona była po brzegi.

- Kawę, czarną bez śmietanki – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

Kelnerka nieco speszona, szybko uciekła wzrokiem.  
- A dla pana? – zwróciła się do Subaru. Rumieniec na jej policzkach przybrał na intensywności, gdy spojrzała w jego duże, zielone oczy.

- Dziękuję, mam jeszcze swoją herbatę – Subaru wskazał dłonią na szklankę na stole, którą kelnerka przeoczyła.

- Ach, tak – odparła zmieszana dziewczyna, po czym oddaliła się pospiesznie, co rusz rzucając przez ramię spojrzenie w stronę ich stolika.

- Onieśmielił pan to dziewczę – zauważył z rozbawieniem przybysz.

- Ależ niczego nie zrobiłem! – obronił się natychmiast Subaru.

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się.

- Może i nie – przyznał. – Ale cóż dziwić się kelnerce. Tak piękne szmaragdowe oczy wręcz hipnotyzują.

Subaru poczuł, jak tym razem to jego policzki oblewają się rumieńcem. Słowa mężczyzny całkowicie go zaskoczyły. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zaraz je zamknął, gdyż żadna właściwa odpowiedź nie przyszła mu do głowy. Nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna mówił poważnie, czy po prostu z niego kpił. Zakłopotany, chwycił szklankę, by czymś zając ręce i wziął duży łyk.

Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zmieszanie, ale nie komentował już więcej. Niedbałym ruchem zsunął z nosa okulary i zaczął przecierać szybki rękawem bluzy. Podniósł wzrok, a przez Subaru przeszedł dreszcz i na moment zabrakło mu tchu, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. Dziwne, dławiące uczucie przeszło, gdy mężczyzna włożył okulary i skrył swoje przenikliwe, miodowe oczy za dużymi szkłami.

W międzyczasie wróciła kelnerka niosąc na tacy kawę.

- Proszę – powiedziała, cały czas patrząc na Subaru. – Gdyby pan jeszcze czegoś potrzebował, proszę dać mi znać.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział Subaru, gdyż skinienie głowy swojego klienta pozostało przez dziewczynę niezauważone. Widocznie kelnerka oczekiwała czegoś innego, bo po usłyszeniu odpowiedzi mina jej zrzedła i niezadowolona wróciła za ladę.

- Chyba czekała na zaproszenie – odezwał się radośnie mężczyzna, upijając łyk kawy.

Subaru znów się zawstydził, ale na szczęśnie potężny grzmot odwrócił uwagę nieznajomego od niego i kelnerki. Jakieś dziecko rozpłakało się wystraszone hukiem, a w kawiarni rozległy się podekscytowane głosy klientów.

- Co za pogoda – powiedział Subaru, ciesząc się, że ma pretekst, by zmienić temat. – Dawno nie widziałem takiej burzy.

- Owszem – zgodził się z nim nieznajomy.

Przez dłuższy czas w milczeniu obserwowali nawałnicę za oknem.

Subaru ze średnim zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwał się w gwar rozmów dookoła, ale pewna wymiana zdań przykuła jego uwagę. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę, gdy usłyszał dyskusję kobiet przy sąsiednim stole. Z przejęciem rozmawiały o samotnej matce, która kilka dni temu zabiła swoje dzieci, a później popełniła samobójstwo.

- Co za tragedia – skomentował towarzyszący Sumeragiemu człowiek. – Ciekawe, co skłoniło tę kobietę do takiego czynu.

- Ona jest niewinna – odpowiedział Subaru, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Nie podobało mu się, że robiono potwora z osoby, która w rzeczywistości była ofiarą. – Mam nadzieję, że prawdziwa wersja zdarzeń wkrótce uciszy te brednie.

Nieznajomy uniósł brwi i wyraz zaskoczenia pojawił się na jego twarzy.

- A jaka jest prawdziwa wersja zdarzeń? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

Subaru powiercił się na krześle zdradzając, że rozpoczęli niekomfortowy dla niego temat.

- To sąsiad zabił ją i dzieci. Później upozorował wszystko w ten sposób, by wyglądało to tak, jak mówią te kobiety - odparł. – Sąsiad był alkoholikiem. Urządził jej awanturę, gdyż uważał, że jedno z dzieci zachowywało się zbyt głośno i w czasie kłótni stracił nad sobą panowanie. Bardzo smutna historia. – zakończył ponurym tonem.

- A skąd ma pan te informacje? – jego rozmówca zdawał się być szczerze zainteresowany.

Sumeragi, szykując się na kpiące uwagi, odpowiedział:

- Zostałem poproszony o pomoc w tej sprawie. Jestem onmyojim. Mam zdolności spirytualne. Potrafię dostrzec duchy i rozmawiać z nimi. Niedługo po zbrodni, w mieszkaniu zaczęło straszyć. Okazało się, że to duch matki nie mógł zaznać spokoju, bo ludzie przekonani o jej winie klęli na nią i złorzeczyli jej. – Subaru sposępniał, przypominając sobie słowa ducha. – Właśnie stamtąd wracałem, gdy rozpętała się burza.

Skończył opowiadać i czekał teraz na złośliwości ze strony nieznajomego, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu żadne nie nadeszły.

- To chyba przeznaczenie, że pana spotkałem.

- Słucham? – Subaru zamrugał kompletnie zaskoczony słowami mężczyzny. Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji.

- Egzorcysta jest kimś, kogo usilnie poszukuję od kilku dni! Czy zechciałby mi pan pomóc? – mężczyzna powoli pił swoją kawę, nie spuszczał jednak uważnego spojrzenia z Subaru. – Kupiłem tu dom, ale nie mogę normalnie w nim funkcjonować, bo dzieją się w nim przeróżne rzeczy! Wydaje mi się, że jest nawiedzony – mówił spokojnie, co dziwiło Subaru, gdyż większość ludzi mających za lokatorów duchy reagowała w różny sposób, ale na pewno nie była tak opanowana.

- Jeżeli pan chce, mógłbym rzucić na to okiem – zaproponował niepewnie. Nigdy nie należał do osób zbyt pewnych siebie, a ten człowiek dodatkowo go onieśmielał.

- Doskonale – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. – Naprawdę cieszę się, że pana spotkałem, panie… - tu zawiesił głos, patrząc na Subaru oczekująco.

- Subaru Sumeragi – onmyoji szybko przedstawił się, wyciągając w stronę, swojego przyszłego klienta, rękę.

Mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest. Jego uścisk był mocny, zdecydowany, zdradzający pewność siebie.

- Miło mi poznać. Jestem Seishirou Sakurazuka.

* * *

Subaru przybył czterdzieści pięć minut przed czasem. Źle obliczył odległość, jaką musiał pokonać i stał teraz niezdecydowany przed domem klienta. Gdyby do umówionego spotkania zostało tylko dziesięć, piętnaście minut, nie wahałby się i zapukałby do drzwi, jednakże trzy kwadranse to było sporo, i nie wiadomo, czy Sakurazuka nie był teraz czymś zajęty. Nie chcąc mu przeszkadzać, postanowił chwilę poczekać na zewnątrz.

Dom Seishirou był imponujący; zadbany, jednopiętrowy, ze ścianami pomalowanymi na jasny kolor. Postawiony został blisko drogi, ale z drugiej strony rozciągał się park. Nie był największych domem w okolicy, jednak dla samotnie mieszkającej osoby był wystarczająco duży.

Onmyoji przerwał obserwację, gdy usłyszał zgrzyt zamka. Frontowe drzwi uchyliły się i na progu stanął Seishirou, uważnie przyglądając się Subaru zza szkieł okularów.

- Witam – przywitał się. – Widziałem pana przez okno i zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego pan nie wchodzi.

Dziś nie był ubrany tak elegancko jak w dniu, w którym Subaru go poznał. Miał na sobie luźną, popielatą koszulkę i beżowe spodnie. Chociaż zdawać by się mogło, że jest to zwykły, domowy ubiór, porządny materiał świadczył o jego sporej cenie.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – odpowiedział Subaru z lekką nerwowością w głosie. – Przyszedłem przed czasem i nie wiedziałem, czy nie jest pan zajęty.

- Przeszkadzać? Cóż za absurdalny pomysł! – mężczyzna odezwał się spokojnym tonem, ale dźwięczało w nim również rozbawienie. – Proszę wejść. – Odsunął się, robiąc Subaru miejsce.

Sumeragi wszedł do środka i prędko zdjął zabłocone buty. Podłoga w mieszkaniu Sakurazuki lśniła od czystości i bał się, że ją zabrudzi.

- Proszę – Seishirou podsunął w jego stronę czarne kapcie. – Obawiam się, że będą za duże, jednak nie mam mniejszych.

- A… ależ nie trzeba! – zaprotestował natychmiast Sumeragi. Zauważył, że Seishirou stał boso, więc nietrudno było odgadnąć, że to jego pantofle i nie ma żadnych innych. Mężczyzna podążył za jego spojrzeniem i westchnął głośno.

- Jest pan moim gościem. Co więcej, ja jestem klientem i to ja pana tu sprowadziłem. Niech więc się pan nie czuje tak, jakby miał mi w jakikolwiek sposób zawadzać. – Subaru chciał jakoś odpowiedzieć na te słowa, ale wystarczyło jedno krótkie spojrzenie Seishirou, aby wszelkie protesty zginęły mu w ustach. Gospodarz, widząc, że wygrał uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Tędy, proszę.

Seishirou zaprowadził go do pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza. Miało ono ładnie urządzone wnętrze. Przy ścianie stała brązowa, skórzana kanapa, przed nią znajdował się stylowy stolik z drewna mahoniowego i intarsją przy kantach. Z boku ustawione były dwa fotele w kolorze kanapy. Ściany były puste z wyjątkiem jednego obrazu, zawieszonego po lewej stronie od drzwi, przedstawiające drzewo wiśni na tle nocnego nieba.

- Nie ma tu jeszcze zbyt wielu rzeczy, ponieważ jak już wspomniałem, dopiero co się wprowadziłem – rzekł Sakurazuka opierając się o framugę drzwi. – Czego się pan napije? – zapytał.

- Dziękuję, ale wolę od razu wziąć się do pracy – odpowiedział Subaru.

- Oczywiście – Seishirou wskazał dłonią, by onmyoji za nim podążył. – W salonie, jak do tej pory, nic dziwnego się nie działo, ale w innych pomieszczeniach już tak.

- Racja – zgodził się z nim Subaru, co zaskoczyło starszego mężczyznę. Spojrzał przez ramię na swojego gościa, który kontynuował: - Kiedy tu wszedłem, wyczułem złą aurę z pokoju zaraz przy wejściu i w tym obok. Tak samo u góry wyczuwam złe moce. W salonie nic niepokojącego się nie dzieje. Tu też nie, co to za pomieszczenie? – zatrzymał się przy zamkniętych drzwiach po swojej prawej stronie.

- Łazienka – odpowiedział Seishisrou. – Nie wiedziałem, że tak dokładnie potrafi pan stwierdzić, które miejsce jest nawiedzone – dodał z uznaniem.

- To dlatego, że od dziecka mam do czynienia z duchami – odpowiedział skromnie Sumeragi. – Zacznę tutaj – zatrzymał się w kuchni. – Proszę zaczekać w salonie, tam będzie bezpieczniej.

- A będzie panu przeszkadzać, jeśli zostanę, by obserwować? Jestem zainteresowany, jak wygląda praca onmyoji.

Subaru był zaskoczony prośbą. Do tej pory spotykał się z postawą wręcz przeciwną. Ludzie najchętniej wynieśliby się z domu na czas egzorcyzmów, a jeżeli ich obecność była wymagana, zostawali, ale bladzi jak papier siedzieli w kącie i obserwowali wydarzenia z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Dobrze – zgodził się po chwili wahania. – Tylko proszę zachowywać się cicho i unikać gwałtownych ruchów. A jeżeli zrobi się niebezpiecznie to szybko pan wyjdzie, dobrze?

- Oczywiście.

- W takim razie, zaczynajmy.

Seishirou usiadł na podłodze w rogu pomieszczenia, a Subaru uklęknął na środku. Złożył ręce i zamknął oczy. Oddychał głęboko, próbując się skoncentrować. Po upływie około minuty, rozpoczął egzorcyzmy. Wyjął z kieszeni ofudę, po czym zaczął wymawiać inkantację:

- Noubo aratannou tarayaya noumakuraiya mitabaya tatagyataya arakatei sanmyaku sanboadaya…

Mimo zamkniętego okna i drzwi, zerwał się gwałtowny, zimny wiatr. W kuchni z każdą minutą robiło się coraz chłodniej. Na podłodze, tuż obok stóp Subaru, pojawił się jasny symbol, przedstawiający gwiazdę z pięcioma ramionami. Subaru szybko ułożył ofudę w jego środku. Symbol zalśnił, uniósł się nad ziemią, po czym zniknął, a wraz z nim wiatr i niska temperatura.

- To wszystko? – zapytał Seishirou po chwili ciszy.

- Tutaj tak – Subaru wstał. – Nie wyczuwam więcej złowrogiej aury. Chodźmy dalej.

Podobny rytuał odprawił w kolejnych dwóch pomieszczeniach na parterze. W jednym pokoju rzucone zaklęcie było silniejsze i spędzili tam pół godziny, nim Subaru udało się zlokalizować symbol i go zniszczyć.

Na górze również spędzili sporo czasu próbując odnaleźć źródło zaklęcia. Kiedy pentagram wreszcie się pojawił i Subaru już przygotowywał ofudę, by go zniszczyć, symbol zaczął wirować w powietrzu, a jego świetliste kontury przybrały materialną formę. Ramiona gwiazdy zamieniły się w ostre noże i skierowały się w stronę Subaru. Zaskoczony onmyoji w ostatniej chwili zdążył się uchylić, unikając ataku.

- Niech pan nie wychodzi poza tę barierę! – zawołał do Sakurazuki, rzucając pod jego stopy kilka talizmanów. Koncentrując się na tej czynności, tym razem nie zdołał całkowicie osłonić się przed nadlatującą gwiazdą i ostrze rozcięło mu skórę na ramieniu.

Seishirou wyglądał, jakby chciał coś krzyknąć i poderwać się z miejsca, ale Subaru powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.

- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział pospiesznie. Wyjął z kieszeni dwie ofudy i zaczął szeptać inkantację, cały czas uważnie obserwując wirującą szybko gwiazdę. Kiedy pentagram ponownie zaczął zbliżać się do niego, odskoczył i jednocześnie zamieścił na nim talizmany. Dwa ramiona gwiazdy odpadły. Straciła stabilność i upadła na podłogę. Nadal poruszała się chcąc zaatakować, ale nie była w stanie poderwać się z miejsca. Sumeragi podszedł do niej i rzucił w nią kolejną ofudę. Rozległo się ciche pyknięcie, po czym symbol zniknął, nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu.

- Nic panu nie jest? – po zakończonym rytuale Seishirou podbiegł do Subaru i chwycił go ostrożnie za zranione ramię. – Pan krwawi…

- To nic takiego – odpowiedział Subaru. Krew zabrudziła mu dłoń i rękaw, ale ją zignorował.

- Nie spodziewałem się, ze egzorcyzmy mogą zrobić panu krzywdę. Lepiej przestańmy. – Powiedział poważnie Sakurazuka.

- Nic się nie stało! – zaprotestował gorliwie Sumeragi. – To była moja wina, ponieważ błędnie założyłem, że klątwy w tym pomieszczeniu będą takie same jak na dole. Teraz będę już ostrożniejszy, ale wolałbym, aby zaczekał pan na zewnątrz.

- To przynajmniej zajmijmy się najpierw pańskim ramieniem.

Onmyoji natychmiast zaprotestował.

- To naprawdę nic poważnego. Już nawet przestaje krwawić – na dowód swych słów, odsunął dłoń pokazując ranę.

Sakurazuka zdawał się być nieprzekonany, ale w końcu westchnął i pozwolił Subaru kontynuować.

Zostało tylko jedno pomieszczenie. Już w progu, Subaru zaatakowały różne przedmioty i zaklęcia. Tym razem nie dał się zaskoczyć i zręcznie uniknął uderzenia, i poradził sobie z klątwą. W tym pokoju zaklęcie było najsilniejsze i duże trudniejsze niż poprzednie, ale nie miał problemu ze zwalczeniem go.

- Koniec? – Seishirou czekał na niego na korytarzu.

Subaru skinął głową.

- W takim razie proszę pozwolić mi zająć się wreszcie pańskim ramieniem. Chodźmy na dół – mężczyzna chwycił Subaru za zdrową rękę.

- Ależ nic mi nie jest!– zaprotestował Sumeragi. - Będę już się zbierał!

- Nie pozwolę wyjść panu stąd rannym – stalowe nuty zabrzęczały w głosie Seishirou i Subaru przestał się sprzeciwiać. Pozwolił poprowadzić się z powrotem do salonu i usadzić na kanapie.

Sakurazuka wyszedł z pokoju na kilka minut, a kiedy wrócił, niósł tacę z dwiema herbatami, a pod pachą trzymał apteczkę.

- Zielona herbata z opuncją figową – powiedział stawiając filiżankę przed Subaru. – Mam nadzieję, że pan taką lubi.

Sumeragi skinął głową nie siląc się na werbalną odpowiedź.

Seishirou usiadł obok niego i chwycił go za ramię chcąc obejrzeć ranę.

Onmyoji ściągnął sweter i skrzywił się, widząc rozcięcie na skórze. Nie było głębokie, ale długie, zaczynało się tuż nad łokciem i kończyło na ramieniu.

- Przykro mi, że został pan ranny – odezwał się Seishirou, zabierając się za opatrywanie rany.

- To nic wielkiego – odparł zmieszany Subaru. – Poza tym, to tylko moja wina. Na parterze klątwy nie były silne i przez to uśpiłem swoją czujność.

- Czyli te różne pułapki w moim domu nie były zbyt niebezpieczne? – zapytał Seishirou z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

- Nie do końca – Subaru chwycił wolną ręką filiżankę i napił się. – Smaczna – skomentował, po czym wrócił do wcześniejszego wątku. – Klątwa była groźna i szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że do tej pory nie stała się panu krzywda. Powiedziałem, że nie były silne, ale nie dla pana, tylko dla mnie. Jako onmyoji, nie powinienem mieć problemów ze zwalczeniem ich. Dałem się zranić tylko dlatego, że jak już mówiłem, byłem nieuważny.

- Wprowadziłem się tu tydzień temu – odparł Sakurazuka. – W nocy słyszałem dziwne trzaski z różnych pomieszczeń, panowała w nich zimna temperatura, a przedmioty same się przesuwały. Być może do tej pory nie zostałem zaatakowany dlatego, że większość czasu spędzałem w salonie. Z pozostałych pokoi prawie w ogóle nie korzystałem.

- To by miało sens – Subaru obserwował, jak mężczyzna bandażuje mu ramię. – W salonie nie było żadnego zaklęcia, w łazience również, a klątwa w kuchni była dość słaba. Miał pan szczęście, że większość czasu spędzał pan w pomieszczeniach, które były bezpieczne.

- Ale dzięki panu, mogę teraz bez obaw korzystać ze wszystkich pomieszczeń. Dziękuję za pomoc – Seishirou uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

- To moja praca – odparł speszony onmyoji. – Jest coś co mnie zastanawia – dodał po chwili.

- Co takiego? – Sakurazuka spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

- Wspomniał pan, że dopiero się tu wprowadził, więc myślałem, że wydarzyła się tu wcześniej jakaś tragedia i dusze poprzednich mieszkańców zostały w tym domu. Ale klątwa? – Subaru zmarszczył czoło. – Ktoś celowo ją rzucił, by pana skrzywdzić.

- Możliwe, że to poprzedni właściciele – odparł Sakurazuka po chwili zastanowienia. – Z tego co słyszałem, ten dom należał do dość zamożnej rodziny. Jednakże zbankrutowali i byli zmuszeni się wyprowadzić.

- Skoro zostali wyrzuceni z domu, to całkiem prawdopodobne, że chcieli się zemścić na nowym właścicielu – zgodził się z nim Subaru. – Sprawdzi pan to? – zapytał.

- Nie – Seishirou wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę i paczkę papierosów. Oddalił się nieco od Subaru, nie chcąc zbytnio na niego dymić. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie onmyoji'ego, wyjaśnił. – Ludzie robią różne nierozsądne rzeczy, kiedy są załamani. Zbankrutowali, stracili dom, więc pewnie chcieli się odegrać. To starsze małżeństwo, nie wydaje mi się, by byli świadomi wagi swoich czynów. Działali pod wpływem emocji. Nikomu nie stała się krzywda, więc zostawmy tę sprawę.

- Ale te klątwy mogły pana zabić – zaprotestował Subaru, jednak bez przekonania. Współczuł wyrzuconej rodzinie i możliwe, że rzeczywiście nie byli to źli ludzie, tylko w chwili załamania postąpili głupio. – Może złożę wizytę tym ludziom i po prostu z nimi porozmawiam, by uzmysłowić im, do jakich konsekwencji mogło doprowadzić ich postępowanie.

- Pan już zrobił wystarczająco, Subaru. Żeby pana uspokoić zajmę się tym i porozmawiam z nimi. Póki co, chcę wreszcie nacieszyć się nowym domem – odparł Sakurazuka, wypuszczając dym z ust.

- Teraz już nic nie powinno zakłócać panu spokoju – Subaru uśmiechnął się lekko. Odłożył pustą filiżankę i wstał z kanapy. – Dziękuję za herbatę.

- A ja za pomoc – Seishirou odłożył wypalonego papierosa i ponownie sięgnął do kieszeni, ale tym razem wyjął z niej portfel. – Proszę.

- Ale to jest dużo za dużo! – zaprotestował Subaru patrząc na plik banknotów w dłoni mężczyzny. – Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

- Ależ może pan – odparł nonszalancko Sakurazuka. – Uwolnił mnie pan od klątwy, został zraniony, a pański sweter jest do wyrzucenia.

- Ale…

- Żadnych „ale". Pańska praca jest niebezpieczna i powinna być sowicie wynagradzana. – Seishirou bezceremonialni wepchnął pieniądze do kieszeni na piersi Subaru. – Naprawdę się panu należy – dodał, widząc niepewną minę onmyoji.

- Dziękuję – wymamrotał Sumeragi, zakłopotany, ale jednocześnie mile połechtany komentarzami Seishirou. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie się tu panu dobrze mieszkało.

- Z pewnością – Sakurazuka odprowadził Subaru do drzwi. – Dom wreszcie opuściły złe moce, a Tokio to cudowne miejsce - tu Seishirou zrobił pauzę i puścił oko do Subaru. – Poza tym, ma wspaniałych mieszkańców.

Onmyoji poczuł, jak oblewa się rumieńcem przez ten komentarz i pod wpływem intensywnego, przenikliwego spojrzenia.

Doprawdy, nie potrafił stwierdzić, kiedy ten mężczyzna był poważny, a kiedy żartował!

* * *

- I co powiesz? Prawda, że masz piękną siostrę?

Hokuto wyszła z przymierzalni, by zaprezentować się Subaru w czerwonej sukience. Obróciła się dookoła przeglądając się w lustrze.

- Wyglądasz bardzo ładne – odparł szczerze mężczyzna.

Hokuto posłała mu zadowolony uśmiech.

- W takim razie ją też biorę! – oznajmiła, po czym zniknęła za kotarą przymierzalni.

Subaru cierpliwie na nią czekał, ściskając w rękach jeszcze dwie sukienki i bluzkę. Niedawno w mieście otworzono targowisko i Hokuto zmusiła brata, by w wolnej chwili poszli na zakupy. Starsza o kilka minut bliźniaczka zawsze interesowała się modą i lubiła eksperymentować z ubraniami. Z wiekiem zamiłowanie do strojenia się nie przeszło jej, ale zaczęła ubierać się dojrzalej, porzucając barwne kostiumy ze skrzydłami, czy czapki z uszami, w których chodziła w dzieciństwie.

- Chodźmy zapłacić – powiedział Subaru, gdy Hokuto wreszcie wyszła z przymierzalni. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, przyglądając się bratu z uśmiechem, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego.

- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – oświadczyła, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła między ubraniami.

Subaru ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem podążył za nią. Stanął przy siostrze i z nikłym zainteresowaniem patrzył, jak przegląda zawartość najbliższych półek. To, że znajdują się w dziale z męską odzieżą dotarło do niego dopiero, gdy Hokuto wyrwała mu swoje ubrania i zamiast nich wcisnęła w jego ręce zieloną koszulę.

- Idź przymierz – nakazała. – I żadnych sprzeciwów! – dodała widząc, jak brat otwiera usta. – Już dawno nie kupiłeś sobie niczego nowego.

Subaru posłusznie wszedł do przymierzalni, wiedząc, że z Hokuto nie wygra. Założył koszulę i nawet nie rzucając okiem na swoje odbicie, wyszedł zaprezentować się siostrze. Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie, wygładziła zmarszczki na materiale i odpięła dwa górne guziki, po czym zrobiła krok w tył i jeszcze raz zlustrowała go wzrokiem.

- Idealnie – oceniła z szerokim uśmiechem. – Wyglądasz pięknie!

- Muszę się zgodzić. Kolor tej koszulki doskonale podkreśla niesamowitą barwę twoich oczu.

Sakurazuka Seishirou uśmiechał się do Subaru niewinnie, a onmyoji poczuł, że robi się czerwony na twarzy.

- P…panie Sakurazuka! Skąd pan się tu wziął?! – zawołał. Nie widział wcześniej drugiego mężczyzny i był całkowicie zaskoczony jego nagłym pojawieniem się za plecami Hokuto.

- Mam dziś wolne, więc postanowiłem zwiedzić Tokio. Poza tym, kupiłem sobie nowy płaszcz – Seishirou wyciągnął przed siebie dużą torbę, z której wystawał czarny rękaw.

- Subaru? – Hokuto przeniosła zaciekawione spojrzenie z Seishirou na swojego brata. – Kim jest twój znajomy?

Sakurazuka odwrócił się w jej stronę i chwycił ją za rękę.

- Gdzie moje maniery? – powiedział, po czym uniósł dłoń Hokuto do ust. – Jestem Sakurazuka Seishirou. Pani brat kilka dni temu wyzwolił mnie ze szponów straszliwej klątwy.

- Nie była taka groźna – wymamrotał Subaru pod nosem.

- Więc to u ciebie nabawił się tej rany! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, od razu przechodząc z Seishirou na „ty" . - Doprawdy, mój brat potrafi być niezdarny!

- Radził sobie bardzo dobrze. Podziwiam jego umiejętności!

- Dokładnie! Subaru jest bardzo skromny, ale naprawdę jest dobry w tym, co robi.

- Oj tak, zauważyłem.

- Ekhem – obiekt ich dyskusji odchrząknął, chcąc przypomnieć o swojej obecności, ale został zignorowany.

- Miałem szczęście, że to akurat jego spotkałem w kawiarni.

- Piliście razem kawę? Subaru nic mi nie wspominał, że był na randce!

- Ho… Hokuto! – wyksztusił onmyoji. Rumieniec, który przed chwilą opuścił jego policzki, powrócił.

- Subaru – dziewczyna wreszcie obdarzyła brata uwagą, jednak kompletnie zignorowała jego oburzony okrzyk. – Powinieneś brać przykład z Seishirou!

Obaj mężczyźni popatrzyli na nią zaskoczeni.

- Spójrz jak Seishirou się ubiera! – dziewczyna chwyciła Sakurazukę za rękę i postawiła przed Subaru dla bliższej demonstracji. - Elegancko, modnie, z klasą!

- Ktoś docenia mój styl! – zawołał uradowany mężczyzna, wycierając wyimaginowaną łezkę z kącika oka.

- Ech, gdyby tylko Subaru miał podobne poczucie smaku – westchnęła Hokuto. – Widzisz, Seishirou, gdyby nie ja, mój brat wyglądałby jak strach na wróble.

- Hokuto… - zaczął prosząco Subaru, ale komentarz Seishirou sprawił, że zaniemówił.

- Zaiste, byłby to bardzo uroczy strach na wróble.

Subaru stwierdzając, że sytuacja go przerasta zrobił to, co wydało mu się najlepszym rozwiązaniem: schował się w przymierzalni i udawał, że nie słyszy, jak Seishirou i Hokuto wymieniają uwagi na jego temat.

Doprawdy, Hokuto łatwo nawiązywała kontakty z ludźmi, ale z Sakurazuką wręcz błyskawicznie znalazła wspólny język!

- Subaru, idziemy jeść – oznajmiła, jak tylko brat opuścił wreszcie swoje schronienie. – Musimy wypróbować którąś z tych nowych restauracji. Seishirou, pójdziesz z nami?

- Właściwie, miło byłoby zjeść posiłek w towarzystwie. Dopiero się tu wprowadziłem i prawie nikogo nie znam – odparł mężczyzna.

- Jesteś szczęściarzem, bo poznałeś dwóch najwspanialszych mieszkańców Tokio! – zawołała Hokuto. – Bliźniaki Sumeragi są do twojej dyspozycji!

Sakurazuka zaśmiał się, po czym spojrzał na Subaru w ciszy przysłuchującego się ich wymianie zdań.

- Idziemy?

* * *

Subaru powitał w progu zapach czekolady. Zrobił głęboki wdech, rozkoszując się słodkim aromatem i ciesząc się na pyszności czekające w kuchni. Jego żołądek głośno domagał się swoich potrzeb, gdyż od śniadania zapracowany właściciel zdawał się zapomnieć o jego istnieniu.

Mężczyzna zdjął buty i zdążył odpiąć płaszcz, kiedy duże dłonie złapały go za ramiona pomagając mu pozbyć się okrycia.

- Daj, wezmę to – Seishirou uśmiechnął się do niego. – I chodź jeść, bo Hokuto była już gotowa dostarczyć ci obiad do pracy.

- W rzeczy samej! – z kuchni wyłoniła się głowa jego bliźniaczki. – Wyszedłeś wcześnie rano i wróciłeś dopiero teraz! Czy ty, Subaru – wymierzyła oskarżycielsko chochlą w pierś brata – nie przesadzasz?

Młodszy Sumeragi ostrożnie wyminął siostrę i usiadł przy stole, świadom jej gniewnego (i zmartwionego) spojrzenia. Seishirou też mu się przyglądał zza szkieł swoich okularów.

- Martwiliśmy się – powiedział. – Miałeś wrócić kilka godzi temu.

- Przepraszam – odpowiedział Subaru speszony dwiema parami oczu, które patrzyły na niego z wyrzutem. – Skończyłem po południu, ale wracając do domu spotkałem ducha młodej kobiety. Była bardzo nieszczęśliwa – zaczął wyjaśniać i momentalnie sposępniał, przypominając sobie smutną dziewczynę. – Wysłuchałem jej historii, porozmawiałem z nią i próbowałem przekonać, że mimo, iż ma tu całą swoją rodzinę, jej miejsce jest już gdzie indziej.

Hokuto usiadła naprzeciw niego z głośnym westchnięciem.

- Subaru, wiem, że poważnie podchodzisz do swoich obowiązków i to ci się chwali, ale nie musisz brać tylu spraw naraz – odezwała się, patrząc z troską na cienie pod oczami brata. – W ogóle o siebie nie dbasz!

- To nieprawda – zaprotestował słabo bliźniak. – Po prostu… dla tych ludzi liczy się każdy dzień. Dla rodzin mieszkających w nawiedzonym domu każda kolejna noc jest koszmarem, a osoba opętana stanowi zagrożenia zarówno dla siebie jak i otoczenia, i trzeba jak najszybciej jej pomóc.

- Jak umrzesz z przemęczenia to nie pomożesz nikomu! – Hokuta starała się mówić spokojnie, ale pod koniec podniosła głos.

- Hokuto… - Subaru patrzył na siostrę ze skruchą. Chciał powiedzieć coś na swoja obroną, ale wiedział, że żadne argumenty nie sprawią, iż Hokuto przestanie się o niego martwić.

- Subaru z pewnością zna swoje limity i kiedy będzie zmęczony nie rzuci się w wir pracy – niespodziewanie Seishorou przyszedł mu na ratunek. Mężczyzna opuścił swój cichy posterunek przy kuchennych drzwiach i podszedł do stołu siadając między bliźniakami. - Bo onmyoji musi mieć siły, by zmierzyć się z duchami, nieprawdaż?

Subaru skinął głową, wdzięczny przyjacielowi za interwencję.

- Kiedy stwierdzę, że naprawdę jestem przepracowany, nie będę podejmował się nowych zadań. Może tak być? – zwrócił się do siostry. Hokuto zrobiła powątpiewającą minę. Znała brata bardzo dobrze i wiedziała, że nawet wyczerpany, nie byłby w stanie odmówić, gdyby ktoś błagał go o pomoc.

- Chyba taka odpowiedź musi mnie usatysfakcjonować – odparła wreszcie. Nagle gwałtownie poderwała się z krzesła, powodując, że Subaru i Seishirou nieznacznie podskoczyli na swoich miejscach. – My tu sobie gadamy, a obiad stygnie! Nie po to męczyliśmy się z Sei'em, by teraz jeść zimne danie!

Jakby wcześniejsza rozmowa w ogóle nie miała miejsca, Hokuto paplała teraz radośnie, nakładając porcje na talerze.

- Sei przyszedł pomóc mi z obiadem, a potem czekając na ciebie postanowiliśmy upiec ciasteczka – wskazała ręką na blachę, gdzie spoczywały duże, pachnące wypieki.

- Dodaliśmy tyle cukru, że nasze zęby mogą tego nie wytrzymać! – dodał Seishirou.

Subaru uśmiechnął się do nich. To było szalenie miłe uczucie, kiedy wracało się po ciężkim dniu do domu, a tam czekały na ciebie dwie bliskie ci osoby.

Minęły już cztery miesiące odkąd poznał Seishirou i mężczyzna, ze zwykłego klienta stał się przyjacielem. Spędzał z bliźniakami wiele czasu, wspólnie przygotowali klinikę weterynaryjną na parterze jego domu, jedli wspólnie posiłki. Subaru nieraz mógł liczyć na towarzystwo Sakurazuki, kiedy szedł do pracy, a weterynarz miał wolne. Teraz, robiąc jakiekolwiek plany, rodzeństwo Sumeragi nie myślało tylko o sobie, ale włączało w nie także swojego nowego znajomego.

- Ciężko było dziś w pracy, Subaru? Jakich potężnych zaklęć dziś użyłeś? – zapytał ze śmiechem Seishirou.

Subaru zaczął opisywać swój dzień. Był przyzwyczajony do opowiadania o rytuałach, które odprawił, bo Seishirou zawsze zdawał się być zainteresowany jego pracą. Ciągle dopytywał, zadawał szczegółowe pytania, drążył, a Subaru nieraz dziwiło zafascynowanie mężczyzny tym tematem.

- Bardzo się dziś napracowałeś – skomentował Sakurazuka, gdy skończył mówić. – To dobrze, że z Hokuto upiekliśmy ciasteczka! Nic tak nie doda ci energii, jak zabójcza dawka cukru!

- Te w kształcie serca są inicjatywą Sei'a – Hokuto wyszczerzyła się do brata. – Specjalnie dla ciebie!

- Oczywiście! – Seishirou przytaknął. – Chcę, by Subaru miał pewność, że cały czas o nim myślę!

Subaru zarumienił, jak zwykle, kiedy Hokuto i Seishirou w ten sposób żartowali. Siostra często wygłupiała się twierdząc, że Seishirou jest świetnym kandydatem na zięcia, a mężczyzna podchwycił żart i nieraz wcielał się w rolę troskliwego partnera. Onmyoji niby zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, ale i tak ta dwójka potrafiła wprawić go w ogromne zakłopotanie.

- Zostawcie naczynia i chodźcie do salonu – Hokuta wstała, głośno szurając krzesłem po podłodze. – Sei, weź ciastka.

W salonie Subaru wyłożył się na tapczanie z błogim westchnięciem. Hokuto i Seishrou usiedli w fotelach tuż obok niego. Onmyoji wziął ofiarowane mu przez Sakurazukę ciastko i skosztował.

- Pyszne – powiedział, widząc oczekujący wzrok siostry i przyjaciela. – A jakie czekoladowe!

- Nie szczędziłem czekolady – Seishirou chwycił go za rękę i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. – W końcu czekolada to afrodyzjak.

Subaru omal nie zadławił się ciastkiem, ku uciesze pozostałej dwójki. Na szczęście, Seishirou musiał uznać, że napatrzył się na wystarczająco dużo rumieńców tego wieczoru i nie dręczył już młodszego mężczyzny żadnymi uwagami. Wdał się za to w dyskusję z Hokuto o wszystkim i o niczym, a Subaru słuchał ich paplaniny z zamkniętymi oczami. Zmęczenie w końcu wzięło nad nim górę i onmyoji powoli zasypiał, coraz mniej świadom swojego otoczenia. Nie słyszał więc już późniejszej rozmowy siostry z Sakurazuką.

- Śpi – Hokuto skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. – I on mi będzie wmawiał, że się nie przemęcza!

- Subaru ma bardzo dobre serce – wtrącił Seishirou. – Nie robi tego tylko dlatego, że mu za to płacą, ale dlatego by pomóc ludziom.

- Owszem – zgodziła się z nim dziewczyna. – Stawia innych przed siebie. Jest w nim zbyt dużo empatii. Cudzą tragedię przeżywa jak własną.

- To cały nasz Subaru.

- Tak. – Hokuto wstała, by usiąść obok brata. Pogładziła go po policzku. – Swoim zachowaniem przyprawi siostrę o siwe włosy – powiedziała niby gniewnie, ale z wyczuwalną czułością w głosie.

- Zaniosę go do łóżka – zaoferował Seishirou, podnosząc się z miejsca.

- Ohohoho! Sei! – Hokuto zaśmiała się cicho, nie chcąc obudzić brata. – Nie wiedziałam, że tak ci śpieszno!

- Ależ Hokuto, powinnaś zrozumieć, że twojemu bratu trudno się oprzeć.

Dziewczyna chichotała, cały czas usiłując nie roześmiać się na głos.

- Muszę bronić mojego brata, kiedy jest nieprzytomny – powiedziała, kiedy wreszcie się uspokoiła. – Działaj za dnia, a nie będę ci przeszkadzać!

Ten komentarz wyraźnie zdziwił Seishirou, gdyż spojrzał na dziewczynę z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami.

- Czy mi się wydaje, czy właśnie dałaś mi pozwolenie na uwiedzenie twojego brata? – zapytał patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Jeżeli Subaru będzie tego chciał – promienny uśmiech nagle zniknął z twarzy Hokuto i dziewczyna spojrzała na Seishirou z powagą, jakiej mężczyzna wcześniej u niej nie widział. – Ale jeżeli Subaru będzie przez ciebie cierpiał – odezwała się, a w jej spojrzeniu Sakurazuka ujrzał czającą się groźbę – nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę.

* * *

Przez cały dzień było pochmurnie i chłodno. Subaru żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą żadnej peleryny, ani też niczego cieplejszego, gdyż teraz marznął pod drzewem, czekając, aż przejdzie ulewa. Potarł dłońmi ramiona, próbując się w ten sposób ogrzać, ale niewiele mu to pomogło. Zaczynał żałować, że odmówił herbaty w domu klienta. Zamiast kostnieć z zimna, byłoby mu teraz ciepło i wygodnie.

Coś otarło się o jego nogę więc mężczyzna spojrzał w dół jednocześnie instynktownie sięgając po ofudę w kieszeni. Wypuścił talizman, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. O jego but, przednimi łapkami, opierało się szczuro-podobne zwierzątko. Swoje duże, jasne ślepia utkwiło w Subaru i cicho miauknęło. Onmyoji uświadomił sobie, że nie ma do czynienia ze szczurem tylko z kotem: małym, przemoczonym, brudnym i przeraźliwie chudym. Kucnął, a wystraszone zwierzątko cofnęło się trochę, jednak wciąż patrzyło na niego prosząco i z nadzieją.

- Biedactwo – szepnął Subaru, czując jak coś ściska go w gardle. Kociak wyglądał strasznie, trząsł się z zimna i ledwo utrzymywał się na chudych łapkach. – Nikt się tobą nie zaopiekował?

Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę w stronę kotka. Malec przyglądał się nieufnie jego palcom, ale w końcu, mimo strachu, postąpił do przodu. Subaru pogłaskał go po główce, a po chwili wahania wziął na rękę, ostrożnie, bojąc się, że jak mocniej ściśnie, zgniecie tę biedną kruszynę.

- Nie bój się – powiedział do drżącej kulki na swojej dłoni. – Nic ci nie grozi, zaopiekuję się tobą.

Kotek ponownie utkwił w nim spojrzenie. Czubkiem języka polizał palec Subaru i znów słabo miauknął. To, że jeszcze żył świadczyło o jego niesamowitej woli przetrwania.

Zapominając o własnym dyskomforcie i tym, że miał chronić się przed deszczem, Sumeragi schował kociaka pod płaszcz, by było mu cieplej, po czym ruszył prędko do domu znanego mu weterynarza.

Przez całą drogę biegł, mając nadzieję, że kociak wytrzyma, a Seishirou będzie w stanie mu pomóc. Jego płuca płonęły od wysiłku, ale nie zatrzymał się do momentu, aż dotarł pod drzwi przyjaciela. Zapukał donośnie i nie przestawał, dopóki drzwi nie otworzyły się ukazując w progu zaskoczonego właściciela.

- Subaru? Co tutaj robisz?

Onmyoji, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do środka. Wyciągnął ręce w stronę zdumionego weterynarza, pokazując mu mokry, brudny kłębek.

- Możesz mu pomóc? – zapytał, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się zapanować nad oddechem.

Seishirou trącił delikatnie palcem kotka, ale malec nie zareagował na dotyk.

- Czy on…? – spytał lękliwie Subaru.

- Żyje – zapewnił go Sakurazuka. – Chociaż jest w kiepskiej kondycji.

- Zdołasz go ocalić? – zadał kolejne pytanie onmyoji i podobnie jak kociak wcześniej jemu, teraz on spojrzał weterynarzowi prosząco w oczy.

Seishirou chwycił kotka, który wydawał się być jeszcze drobniejszy na jego szerokiej dłoni.

- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – obiecał. Przeniósł wzrok ze zwierzątka na Subaru i zmarszczył czoło. – Jesteś cały przemoczony. Musisz się ogrzać.

- Mnie nic nie jest. To kot potrzebuje opieki.

Seishirou obserwował sceptycznie, jak Sumeragi drżącymi z zimna palcami próbuje odpiąć guziki płaszcza.

- Musisz się wykąpać – zadecydował stanowczo. Widząc, że onmyoji otwiera usta, by polemizować, wcisnął mu kociaka z powrotem do rąk, wiedząc, że to odwróci jego uwagę. – Zanieś go do gabinetu. Ja zaraz przyjdę.

Subaru pośpiesznie udał się do pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza, gdzie Seishirou umieścił swoją pracownię. Położył kotka na dużym stole i przykrył go swetrem, który był przewieszony przez oparcie krzesła.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział do nieprzytomnego zwierzątka. – Zobaczysz, Seishirou się tobą zajmie.

Weterynarz wrócił po chwili. Uniesieniem brwi skwitował wykorzystanie swojej odzieży, jako kocyka, ale Subaru był zbyt przejęty, by to zauważyć.

- Kąpiel gotowa – powiedział Sakuzaruka. – Idź odpocznij, a ja zajmę się naszym małym pacjentem.

Subaru skinął głową, wdzięczny za pomoc, po czym wyszedł z pokoju i udał się do łazienki. Zatrzymał się w progu, wmurowany w ziemię, kiedy zobaczył, jaką kąpiel Seishirou mu przygotował.

W rogach wanny zapalone były świece, a pod strumieniem wody tworzyła się gęsta, pachnąca sosną piana. Płomienie rzucały cienie na ściany, tworząc intymny nastrój.

Z boku, na krześle, przygotowany był ręcznik oraz szlafrok.

Subaru, trochę niepewnie, wszedł do środka, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Skuszony ciepłem bijącym od wody zrzucił ubranie i szybko się zanurzył. Palce i uda zapiekły go, gdy zmarznięta skóra zetknęła się z gorącą wodą. Szczypanie po chwili ustało i Subaru mógł się wreszcie zrelaksować. Zakręcił kurek, po czym odetchnął głęboko i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Zamknął oczy, czując, jak robi mu się coraz cieplej i przyjemnej. Ogarnęła go senność, ale nie miał sił, by z nią walczyć. W pewnym momencie wydawało mu się, że słyszy Hokuto rozmawiającą z Seishirou, ale równie dobrze mogło mu się to śnić. Dryfował na krawędzi snu, dlatego nie słyszał pukania do drzwi, ani wymawianego swojego imienia.

Ale rękę na ramieniu już poczuł. Wyrwany z drzemki i zdezorientowany, szarpnął się gwałtownie, przez co zsunął pod powietrznię wody. Ręka, która wciąż go dotykała, szybko pomogła mu się wynurzyć.

- Subaru, to tylko ja – Seishirou chichotał za jego plecami.

Onmyoji momentalnie oprzytomniał.

- Seishirou! – zawołał w popłochu. Rozejrzał się panicznie dookoła i dopiero widząc, że piania wciąż unosi się na wodzie i go zakrywa, zrelaksował się nieznacznie.

- Nie odpowiadałeś na moje pukanie i wołania, więc wszedłem do środka – wyjaśnił mężczyzna wyraźnie rozbawiony zachowaniem Sumeragiego. – Bałem się, że się utopiłeś!

- N…nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział Subaru rozedrganym głosem. – Zasnąłem t…tylko. – Onmyoji był całkowicie świadom ręki, teraz spoczywającej na jego łopatce. Nie czuł się komfortowo przez swoje wrażliwe położenie i dłoń, która poczynała sobie coraz śmielej. Zakłopotanie go niemal sparaliżowało, a i na moment przestał oddychać, o czym uświadomił sobie, gdy zaczynało brakować mu powietrza,

- Zrelaksuj się, Subaru – mężczyzna wymruczał mu do ucha, co sprawiło, że Sumeragi zesztywniał jeszcze bardziej.

- Oj, jakiś ty spięty! – Seishorou zaczął masował plecy młodszego mężczyzny, a Subaru czuł, jak intensywny rumieniec rozlewa mu się po twarzy. Przez całe życie nie czerwienił się tyle, co przez te kilka miesięcy znajomości z weterynarzem!

- Twoja siostra tu była – mówił beztrosko Seishirou nie zmniejszając nacisku palców na skórze Subaru. Mimowolnie, mięśnie pod jego dłonią zaczynały się rozluźniać.

- Czyli jednak mi się nie śniło – mruknął onmyoji. – Jest jeszcze? – zapytał, modląc się, by Hokuto wpadła do łazienki i uratowała go z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji.

- Poszła – Sakurazuka jednym słowem utopił jego nadzieję. – Szukała cię, ponieważ znowu nie wróciłeś o wyznaczonej porze i się martwiła. Wytłumaczyłem jej powody twojej zwłoki, więc uspokojona wróciła do domu, każąc mi się tobą zająć, co właśnie robię.

Subaru nie widział mężczyzny, ale był pewien, że ma on szeroki uśmiech na twarzy.

- A kotek? – zapytał niepewnie, ale też i z nadzieją. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiał nie jak dorosły człowiek, a małe dziecko i Seishirou też to poczuł, bo poczochrał go ojcowskim gestem po włosach.

- Teraz śpi – odpowiedział. – Zrobiłem, co w mojej mocy. Nie gwarantuję, że przeżyje, o tym zadecydują najbliższe dni, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że do tej pory wytrzymał, ma spore szanse.

- Całe szczęście – Subaru odetchnął z ulgą.

Seishirou przesunął rękę z włosów wzdłuż szyi i karku Subaru. Poklepał go po plecach, po czym wstał, a Sumeragiemu nagle zrobiło się chłodno w miejscach, które dotykały przed chwilą duże dłonie weterynarza.

- Skończ się myć i wychodź. Woda jest już zimna. – rzekł łagodnie mężczyzna. – Będę czekał w kuchni z herbatą.

Powiedziawszy to wyszedł, a Subaru nie wiedział, czy bardziej przez to odczuwa ulgę czy rozczarowanie.

* * *

Subaru pojawił się w kuchni kilka minut później. Jego skóra była rozgrzana i pachniała olejkiem do kąpieli. Miał na sobie jedynie granatowy szlafrok i kapcie (nabyte przez Seishirou po kilku tygodniach ich znajomości).

Weterynarz, kompletnie ubrany, uśmiechnął się na obrazek jaki stanowił zarumieniony Subaru w jego kuchni.

Onmyoji, onieśmielony, poprawił szlafrok, którego i tak nie dało się już szczelniej zawiązać.

- Twoja herbata – gospodarz postawił przed nim kubek.

- Dziękuję – odrzekł Subaru, sadowiąc się na krześle. – Wypiję i będę się zbierać.

Seishirou parsknął do swojego kubka.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że wypuszczę cię do domu? – spojrzał na Subaru sugestywnie i ten poczuł, że naczynka krwionośne na jego twarzy znów się uaktywniły.

Zazwyczaj Seishirou żartował w ten sposób w obecności Hokuto, ale kiedy byli sami, też zdarzało mu się powiedzieć coś, co sprawiało, że Subaru nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić i gdzie spojrzeć. Tak jak teraz.

- Subaru, jest już późno, poza tym, jeśli wyjdziesz zaraz po kąpieli na takie zimno, to wylądujesz w łóżku na tydzień – Seishirou skończył żartować i przemawiał teraz do jego rozsądku. – Hokuto wie, że tu jesteś, więc nie będzie się martwić, a poza tym, twoje ubranie wciąż jest mokre. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że użyte przez niego argumenty są wystarczające.

Subaru, pokonany, skinął głową i zaczął powoli sączyć herbatę. Jego wzrok padł na koszyk stojący na parapecie. Sakurazuka w odpowiedzi na jego spojrzenie, sięgnął do środka i wyjął z niego śpiącego kociaka. Malec był teraz suchy i nakarmiony, ale wciąż sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle kruchego.

- Przyniosłem go tutaj. Cały czas śpi, ale być może wyczuje czyjąś obecność, a to doda mu sił – wyjaśnił, kładąc zwierzaka na kolanach Subaru. Onmyoji zaczął głaskać palcem futerko malca, przyglądając mu się ze współczuciem. Określenie kotka „chudym" byłoby eufemizmem.

Siedzieli w ciszy, która została zakłócona odgłosem zapalanego papierosa.

- Seishirou! – Subaru nie krył w głosie oburzenia.

Weterynarz zerknął na niego zaskoczony. Do tej pory, Subaru nie robił mu wyrzutów, że palił w jego obecności.

- Nie przy nim – wytłumaczył cierpliwie onmyoji, wskazując głową na śpiące zwierzątko.

Seishirou zaśmiał się, spoglądając na Subaru z czułym błyskiem czającym się w jego złotych oczach. Albo to po prostu światło odbijało się od szkieł jego okularów.

- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedział i bez żalu zgasił papierosa, choć jeszcze długo obracał go w palcach, gdyż jako nałogowy palacz, lubił mieć czymś zajęte ręce.

Subaru dopił herbatę.

- Bardzo dobra – pochwalił. – Chociaż miała dziwny posmak. To imbir?

- Owszem – odpowiedział weterynarz. Wykrzywił kącik ust i uważnie obserwował reakcję Sumeragiego na swoje kolejne słowa. – Czekolada nie podziałała, dlatego postanowiłem użyć innego afrodyzjaku.

- S… Seishirou! – gdyby nie kotek smacznie śpiący na jego kolanach, Subaru pewnie zerwałby się na nogi i pod byle pretekstem wybiegł z kuchni.

Weterynarz śmiał się cicho. Dopił swoją herbatę, po czym wstał, a Subaru poszedł w jego ślady, podnosząc wcześniej kociaka.

- Przygotowałem ci łóżko – powiedział Sakurazuka. Zatrzymał wzrok na gołej skórze na piersi Sumeragiego, gdzie szlafrok nieco się poluźnił. Widząc, że został na tym przyłapany, uśmiechnął się niewinnie, po czym bez komentarza poprowadził Subaru do pokoju na piętrze. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci tu wygodnie. Wam – poprawił się, widząc, że onmyoji wciąż ściska kotka.

- Em, nie przeszkadza ci, by ze mną został? – zapytał Subaru.

- Nie, chociaż chętnie zająłbym jego miejsce.

Onmyoji zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem szczerzącego się weterynarza.

* * *

Coś puchatego otarło się o twarz Subaru wyrywając go ze snu. Otworzył oczy i napotkał spojrzenie jasnych, zadowolonych ślepi.

- Miau – przywitał go kotek, trącając go łapką w policzek.

- Cześć – uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc malca pod brodą. Po chwili usłyszał ciche mruczenie. – Widać, że siły ci wracają – zauważył z ulgą. Kociak nadal był osłabiony, ale w porównaniu z wczorajszych dniem zaszła w nim pewna zmiana. Nie chodziło tu tylko o to, że teraz był czysty i nakarmiony, ale jego spojrzenie zdawało się być znacznie weselsze. Albo zwyczajnie Subaru dostrzegał w nim to, co chciał, bo w końcu żadnym specem od kociej mimiki nie był.

Wciąż mówiąc do malca, wziął go na ręce i podniósł się z łóżka. Wyszedł z pokoju i skierował do kuchni z zamiarem napicia się kawy. Omal nie spadł ze schodów, kiedy zaplątał się w zbyt długie nogawki. Seishirou nie miał niczego mniejszego, więc użyczył mu swojej piżamy. Była sporo za duża, rękawy musiał podwinąć ze dwa razy, by przestały mu luźno zwisać. Noszenie pidżamy Seishirou było dla Subaru dziwnie przyjemne.

Sakurazuka pewnie jeszcze spał, więc onmyoji postanowił przygotować śniadanie, chcąc przynajmniej w ten sposób odwdzięczyć się mężczyźnie za pomoc. Nalał na spodek trochę mleka i podał je kociakowi, który zaczął łapczywie pić, rozlewając je na podłogę i brudząc sobie nos. Subaru myślał jeszcze o nakarmieniu zwierzaka, ale nie wiedział, gdzie Seishirou trzyma karmę (o ile, w ogóle ją miał), poza tym, nie miał pojęcia jaka dawka jest właściwa dla małego, wygłodniałego kotka.

Zostawił więc kociaka w spokoju i zabrał się za przygotowywanie posiłku. Nie chciał rządzić się w nie swoim domu, ale nie uważał, by Seishirou miał mu za złe. Wyjął dwa kubki, wsypał do nich kawę i czekał, aż zagotuje się woda.

Dopiero podczas mycia sałaty zdał sobie sprawę, że jest obserwowany.

Seishirou opierał się o framugę i przyglądał mu się z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Długo tu stoisz? – zapytał Subaru zaskoczony, że nie zaważył wcześniej mężczyzny.

- Kilka minut – odpowiedział Sakurazuka. Podszedł do kotka kończącego pić mleko i pogładził go po grzbiecie. – Nasz pacjent ma się lepiej, niż myślałem.

- Wygląda na to, że już nic mu nie zagraża – Subaru uśmiechnął się radośnie.

Seishirou zaczął pomagać mu w przyrządzaniu śniadania i po chwili siedzieli już przy stole, delektując się jedzeniem i kawą. Sakurazuka tradycyjnie wypytał Subaru o wczorajszą pracę i z uwagą wysłuchał odpowiedzi. Kiedy skończył jeść, sięgnął po paczkę papierosów, ale zawahał się i spojrzał na gościa pytająco.

- Mogę? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Subaru popatrzył na kotka bawiącego się teraz nogawką jego przydługich spodni.

- Myślę, że mu nie będzie przeszkadzać. Ale otwórz okno – powiedział.

Seishirou zaśmiał się, ale posłusznie spełnił polecenie.

Jeszcze długo siedzieli w kuchni rozmawiając. Subaru uznał, że przyjemnie mu się spędza poranek z Seishirou, w jego pidżamie i przy kawie. I miło było patrzeć na weterynarza, kiedy jego perfekcyjny wizerunek był zaburzony przez rozczochrane włosy i pomiętą pidżamę. To był naprawdę sympatyczny poranek.

* * *

_Znam ze snu twe usta i oczy twoje znam,_

_Jak we śnie tę samą masz postać, nawet uśmiech ten sam._

Radosne śpiewanie roznosiło się po całym mieszkaniu, razem ze stukotem naczyń. Subaru wszedł do kuchni zastając swoją siostrę tańczącą ze ścierką w dłoniach.

_Zawsze tylko śnię, niech wreszcie ten sen nie będzie snem._

_Proszę, zostań tu, nie wracaj do snu! _

_Na jawie mi mów, jak w każdym ze snów, że kochasz mnie…_

Dziewczyna z błogim westchnięciem przycisnęła ścierkę do piersi i dalej nuciła, kołysząc się na boki z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Jakiś konkretny powód tej wesołości? – zapytał Subaru obserwując ją z uśmiechem.

Hokuto otworzyła oczy. Subaru zaskoczyło, jak jej zielone oczy promieniowały z radości.

- Dobrze spałam – odpowiedziała, a jej szeroki uśmiech zmalał, gdy spojrzała na twarz brata. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

Subaru wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć, ale potężne ziewnięcie zniweczyło jego zamiar.

- Od kilku dni jesteś nieswój, coś cię trapi? – Hokuto chwyciła go za brodę, by z bliska mu się przyjrzeć.

- Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę! – zapewnił ja Subaru, czując się winnym, że przez niego zaczęła tracić swój pogodny nastrój.

Postanowił zmienić temat, ale nim wpadł na coś sensownego, Hokuto wypaliła:

- Tęsknisz za nim!

Subaru zamarł z dłonią na drzwiczkach od szafki.

- Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać. Wiem, że mam rację! – reakcja brata była wszystkim, co dziewczyna potrzebowała, by utwierdzić się w swoim przekonaniu.

Seishirou nie było od sześciu dni. Przebywał poza Tokio, gdyż miał jakieś sprawunki do załatwienia. A Subaru przez tych kilka dni chodził markotny i nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca.

- Może troszeczkę – przyznał, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. – W końcu, ostatnio spędzał z nami bardzo dużo czasu, więc przyzwyczaiłem się do jego obecności.

- Subaru – Hokuto zalała przygotowany przez brata kubek z herbatą wodą, po czym przyjrzała mu się wnikliwie. – Próbujesz oszukać siebie, czy mnie?

Onmyoji wyciągał właśnie rękę po kubek, ale zamarł w połowie drogi.

- Słucham? – spojrzał na nią z konsternacją.

Hokuto opadła na taboret ze zrezygnowanym westchnięciem.

- Kochany bracie – powiedziała. – Jesteś beznadziejny.

- Dziękuję za komplement – odparł z przekąsem. – A czym sobie na niego zasłużyłem?

- Naprawdę, żebym to ja musiała za ciebie do wniosków dochodzić… – Hokuto mruczała pod nosem. – Lubisz towarzystwo Sei'a. Dużo się uśmiechasz w jego obecności, obchodzi cię jego opinia, a kiedy znika na kilka dni, nie wiesz co ze sobą zrobić. Brak ci humoru, wyglądasz przez okno, jakbyś spodziewał się go zaraz zobaczyć, a jak tylko ktoś zapuka do drzwi, to biegniesz otworzyć o mało nie łamiąc sobie nóg. I co ci się nasuwa?

- Że uważam go za przyjaciela? – zaproponował Subaru.

- Zawsze się tak rumienisz, kiedy myślisz o przyjaciołach? – Hokuto pokazała zęby w uśmiechu, a Subaru złapał się za policzki i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że płoną.

Jęknął i oparł czoło o blat stołu, zrezygnowany.

- Nie wiem co czuję – przyznał wreszcie z pewną desperacją w głosie. – Lubię z nim przebywać, rozmawiać z nim. W ciągu dnia nie mogę się doczekać, aż go wreszcie zobaczę. Bez przerwy o nim myślę. Ale też czasem mnie peszy. I nie wiem, co myśleć o jego zachowaniu. Nie mam pojęcia, czy po prostu się ze mną drażni, czy jest poważny.

Hokuto przysłuchiwała się jego monologowi z łagodnym uśmiechem. Kiedy skończył mówić, popatrzył na nią jakby była wyrocznią, znającą odpowiedzi na dręczącego go wątpliwości.

- Dlaczego po prostu z nim nie porozmawiasz? – zapytała. – Musisz dać Sei'owi jakieś sygnały. Skąd inaczej ma wiedzieć, że jesteś nim zainteresowany?

- Ja… - Subaru zarumienił się na samą myśl o takiej konfrontacji z weterynarzem.

Subaru, który większość życia spędził w towarzystwie duchów, nie posiadał wielu przyjaciół, ani też nie miał kiedy umawiać się na randki. Hokuto nieraz miała wyrzuty sumienia, że ona wychodzi z chłopcami, podczas gdy w tym samym czasie jej brat wypełnia swoje obowiązki, jako onmyoji. Dlatego sytuacja, w jakiej się teraz znalazł była dla niego obca. Czuł się zagubiony, nie rozumiał do końca własnych uczuć. A Hokuto zamiast mu współczuć, miała ochotę go uściskać, bo w końcu znalazł kogoś, kogo obdarzył uczuciem, kto był dla niego wyjątkowy.

- A co ty o tym myślisz? – spytał się jej cicho Subaru.

- Uważam, że ty i Sei do siebie pasujecie – odrzekła szczerze. Wyciągnęła rękę, by złapać dłoń Subaru spoczywającą obok kubka i mocno ścisnęła. – Mam wrażenie, że Sei jest osobą, która może cię bardzo skrzywdzić, ale też ogromnie uszczęśliwić. Od ciebie zależy, czy podejmiesz ryzyko.

Subaru uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie.

- Wpadłem, prawda?

- Po same uszy – odparła ze śmiechem.

* * *

Lalkarz poruszył marionetką-księżniczką i wpadła ona w ramiona kukiełkowego księcia. Dzieci zaczęły frenetycznie klaskać i prosić o następny pokaz. Mężczyzna nie dał się długo namawiać, bo zaraz sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyjął dwie pacynki. Rozbawiony śmiech dzieci niósł się w powietrzu i był doskonale słyszalny dla Subaru, stojącego na tarasie domu Seishirou i przyglądającego się przedstawieniu w parku.

Onmyoji przyszedł po pracy do Sakurazuki, ale mężczyzna musiał jeszcze zająć się trzema pacjentami, nim będzie miał wolny czas. Subaru czekał więc na niego, oglądając zachód słońca i kukiełkowy występ.

Poczuł dym papierosa i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że nie jest już sam.

- Długo tu stoisz? – zapytał, nie odwracając się.

- Jakiś czas – dobiegła go spokojna odpowiedź.

- To dlaczego się nie odezwałeś? – Subaru czasem niepokoiło, jak mężczyzna potrafił go zaskoczyć.

- Rozkoszowałem się widokiem.

- Seishirou! – Subaru obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Sakurazukę. Weterynarz odpowiedział mu niewinnym uśmiechem. Podszedł do Subaru i wręczył mu kieliszek z czerwonym winem. Oparł się o barierkę, w jednej ręce trzymając papierosa, w drugiej swój kieliszek. Przez chwilę przyglądał się lalkarzowi zabawiającego dzieci, ale szybko stracił nim zainteresowanie i skupił uwagę na mężczyźnie stojącym obok.

- Męcząca praca? – zapytał, upijając łyk.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Zawsze jak jest ci smutno, masz tutaj tę zmarszczkę – Seishirou dotknął palcem miejsca między oczami Subaru. – Więc? Co się stało?

Sumeragi był zaskoczony, jak łatwo weterynarz potrafił go odczytać. Uznając, że nie ma sensu zaprzeczać, odpowiedział:

- Odprawiałem dziś egzorcyzm na uczennicy. Okazało się, że opętał ją duch koleżanki, która zginęła tydzień temu. Zmarłą dziewczyna miała zaledwie szesnaście lat. I nie chciała stąd odchodzić. Zastanawiam się, czy miałem prawo ją stąd przepędzać, wbrew jej woli? Płakała, kiedy odchodziła.

- Gdybyś pozwolił jej zostać, musiałaby zająć ciało koleżanki. To byłoby niesprawiedliwe, nie sądzisz? – odparł spokojnie Sakurazuka, gasząc papierosa.

- Nie jestem tego pewien – odparł Subaru, co zaskoczyło mężczyznę. – To właśnie przyjaciółka ją zabiła. Odebrała jej życie, więc może to byłoby sprawiedliwe, gdyby teraz duch zmarłej dziewczyny zajął jej ciało? Może powinienem był na to zezwolić? Koleżanka zabiła ją z zazdrości. Zrobiła to z premedytacją i nic nie usprawiedliwia jej czynu. Odebrała życie, więc czemu zmarła nastolatka nie może wykorzystać jej ciała?

- Subaru – Seishirou chwycił onmyoji za brodę i obrócił jego głowę, by na niego spojrzał. – Ona nie należała już do tego świata. Postąpiłeś słusznie. Dusza zmarłego nie powinna przebywać w świecie żywych, nawet jeżeli była zbyt młoda, by umrzeć. Zapewniłeś jej spokój, którego tutaj by nie odnalazła.

- Seishirou…

- No już – mężczyzna pogładził go po policzku. – Uśmiechnij się do mnie.

Subaru poczuł jak na jego usta mimowolnie wpływa uśmiech.

- Tak lepiej – weterynarz pogładził kciukiem jego wargi. – Jest w tobie zbyt wiele empatii, Subaru.

- Seishirou, co ty robisz? – zapytał onmyoji, gdy dłoń weterynarza opuściła jego usta i zaczęła bawić się włosami.

- Uwodzę cię – odpowiedział Sakurazuka z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Zauważając rumieniec na twarzy Subaru zaśmiał się i opuścił rękę. Sumeragi zadrżał na ten nagły brak kontaktu.

_Skąd inaczej ma wiedzieć, że jesteś nim zainteresowany?_

Głos Hokuto odezwał się w jego głowie, zmuszając go do działania. Od rozmowy z siostrą w kuchni, minęły trzy tygodnie, a Subaru do tej pory nie zebrał w sobie odwagi. Czując nagłą determinację, przybliżył się w stronę weterynarza i spojrzał mu w oczy.

- To dlaczego przestałeś? – zapytał. Seishirou zamrugał zdumiony, a Subaru, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę dodał: – Chcę, abyś uwodził mnie dalej.

Sakurazuka przyjrzał mu się uważnie, próbując dostrzec, czy mówi poważnie. Subaru wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, mimo zakłopotania jakie czuł. Seishirou znów uniósł rękę i powoli, ostrożnie, położył ją na karku Sumeragiego. Zaczął gładzić palcami skórę na jego szyi. Odstawił kieliszek na szeroką barierkę, po czym wolną rękę położył na biodrze młodszego mężczyzny i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie. Subaru odruchowo napiął mięśnie, ale po chwili się rozluźnił i zastygł w oczekiwaniu. Serce gwałtownie tłukło mu się w piersi. Seishirou pochylił się nad nim.

- Jesteś pewien, Subaru? – spytał, unosząc delikatnie głowę Sumeragiego. Subaru zdążył jedynie skinąć głową, nim trzymające go ręce oplotły go ciaśniej, a jego usta zostały porwane do pocałunku. Długiego, powolnego, sprawiającego, że onmyoji topniał i tylko dzięki trzymającym go dłoniom zdołał utrzymać postawę stojącą. Po chwili, z biernego odbiorcy stał się aktywnym uczestnikiem, i chociaż odpowiadał niepewnie i nieśmiało, zadowolony pomruk partnera dodawał mu odwagi.

Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, kiedy w ich płucach zaczęło brakować powietrza. Subaru zdążył jedynie nabrać tchu, gdy Seishirou ponownie wpił się w jego usta. Po wcześniejszej delikatności nie pozostało ani śladu, a intensywność tego pocałunku sprawiła, że Subaru zaczął tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Seishirou trzymał go mocno, jakby bojąc się, że onmyoji może się rozmyślić i czmychnąć. Oderwał się od ust Sumeragiego i obdarzył uwagą jego ładną, smukłą szyję. Sumeragi odrzucił głowę do tyłu, a z jego ust wydostał się bliżej nieokreślony, błogi odgłos. Mężczyzna uchylił powieki, które nie pamiętał, kiedy zamknął i… napotkał spojrzenie dużych, ciekawskich oczu.

- S…Seishirou! – chciał zawołać, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko zachrypnięty szept. Sakurazuka kompletnie go zignorował i nie przerywał ataku na jego szyję.

- Seishirou, czekaj! - zebrawszy resztki silnej woli, onmyoji odsunął od siebie drugiego mężczyznę, który popatrzył na niego z rozdrażnieniem.

- Zmieniłeś zdanie? – mruknął z rozczarowaniem. Subaru z dziwną satysfakcją odnotował, że głos mężczyzny też był zachrypnięty, a jego oczy skryte za szkłami okularów intensywnie błyszczały.

- Nie – odpowiedział zagapiając się w te jasne, piękne tęczówki. Czuł jak się rumieni pod samym spojrzeniem weterynarza. – Dzieci – wskazał głową w kierunku parku i Seishirou spojrzał w tamtą stronę.

Mała dziewczynka straciła zainteresowanie bajką lalkarza i wpatrywała się w nich z zaciekawieniem. Seishirou zaśmiał się, a jego oddech połaskotał szyję Subaru. Weterynarz pomachał dziewczynce, a ona po chwili wahania, uniosła rączkę i odmachała mu.

- Seishirou… – zaczął Subaru, ale mężczyzna uciszył go pocałunkiem, słodkim i zdecydowanie zbyt krótkim.

- Masz rację, powinniśmy zmienić miejsce – Sakurazuka, wciąż trzymając Subaru blisko siebie, zaprowadził go w stronę wyjścia z tarasu i po chwili zniknęli wewnątrz domu, z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń.

* * *

- Powiesz mi, Sei, gdzie ty tak znikasz co miesiąc?

Hokuto oblizywała drewnianą łyżkę z masy śmietankowej i w ogóle nie patrzyła na towarzyszącego jej mężczyznę. Seishirou nie przestał kroić ogórków, kiedy odpowiedział z nutą zdziwienia w głosie.

- Przecież już o tym mówiłem.

- Owszem – tym razem spojrzenie dziewczyny wbiło się w plecy weterynarza. – Ale chyba nie sądziłeś, że ci uwierzyłam?

Seishirou zastygł z nożem tuż nad warzywem, ale jego bezruch trwał tak krótko, że gdyby Hokuto nie czekała na niego, nawet by go nie zauważyła.

- Powiedziałeś, że dotychczas prowadziłeś życie podróżnika – kontynuowała. Żałowała, że nie zaczekała z tematem jeszcze kilka minut, kiedy Sei nie stałby tyłem do niej i mogłaby widzieć jego twarz. – Zmęczyło cię ono i postanowiłeś osiąść gdzieś na stałe. Tokio wybrałeś ze względu na jego rozmiar i szybki rozwój. Lubisz wygodne życie, a to miasto jest rajem dla bogaczy. Chociaż mnie zastanawiało, dlaczego wybrałeś zupełnie obce miejsce, a nie zatrzymałeś się gdzieś, gdzie miałeś jakichś znajomych? Jestem przekonana, że osoba taka jak ty, która zwiedziła kawał świata ma mnóstwo znajomości.

- Zgadza się – mężczyzna siekał ogórki na drobne kawałki i zdawał się być zupełnie beztroski. – Wybrałaś odpowiednie słowo: znajomości. To są ludzie, z którymi nie łączy mnie żadna głębsza więź, więc równie dobrze mogłem podobne kontakty znaleźć tu. A jak już sama zauważyłaś, Tokio skusiło mnie swoim urokiem. Uwielbiam to miasto – odwrócił się, by wsypać pokrojone warzywo do miski, a Hokuto mogła dostrzec zwykły uśmiech na jego twarzy. Nic więcej.

- Naprawdę uważasz, że to takie podejrzane, że zamieszkałem tutaj? – zapytał i wreszcie spojrzał na nią, ze spokojem, ale i z uwagą.

- Nie – przyznała szczerze dziewczyna. – W to akurat jestem w stanie uwierzyć, ale twoje co miesięczne wycieczki do domu klienta jakoś mnie nie przekonują. Jakie zwierzę potrzebuje kontroli tak często?

- Hokuto – Seishirou, niewzruszony nieufnością przyjaciółki, ponownie zabrał się za krojenie warzyw. – Ludzie mają różne widzimisię, tak jak mój klient, który aż nadto przejmuje się zdrowiem swoich psów. Ale jak go na to stać, to czemu nie? Ja nie narzekam. Mój portfel też nie.

- Jesteś najbogatszym weterynarzem, jakiego znam.

Na to stwierdzenie, mężczyzna wreszcie przestał przygotowywać obiad. Odwrócił się przodem do Hokuto, oparł się o blat i założył ręce na piersi.

- Rodzice zostawili mi spory spadek, na który zresztą częściowo sam zapracowałem, pomagając im w występach. Dlaczego mi nie ufasz?

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, Hokuto z uwagą i podejrzliwością, Seishirou z zainteresowaniem.

- Zawsze uważałam, że masz dwie strony – odparła dziewczyna.

- Dwie strony?

- W naszej obecności jesteś miłą, uśmiechniętą osobą – tłumaczyła, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy weterynarza. – Ale jaki jesteś, kiedy nikt na ciebie nie patrzy? – Podeszła do mężczyzny i zdjęła mu z nosa okulary. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie z bliska. – Twoje oczy. One cię zdradzają, nawet jeśli kryjesz je za szkłami okularów.

Nim Seishirou zdążył się odezwać, dziewczyna mówiła dalej.

- Obiecaj mi – chwyciła rękami jego dłoń i mocno ścisnęła. – Obiecaj, że nie zabierzesz mi Subaru.

Weterynarz patrzył na nią wnikliwie. Zdumienie wciąż widoczne było w jego oczach, ale teraz czaił się w nich też głęboki cień.

- Dokąd miałbym go zabrać? – zapytał swoim zwykłym, uprzejmym tonem.

- Nie wiem – odparła Hokuto. – Ale boję się, że go stracę.

- Dlaczego więc, mimo tych wszystkich wątpliwości, tak entuzjastycznie zareagowałaś na wieść o mnie i Subaru?

- Bo cię lubię – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się smutno. – I Subaru jest przy tobie szczęśliwy. Wydaje mi się, że jesteście idealni dla siebie nawzajem. Po prostu… nie zepsuj tego, Sei – zakończyła.

Mężczyzna otworzył usta, by jej odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie Subaru wrócił do domu przerywając ich rozmowę. Powitali go swoimi codziennymi, radosnymi uśmiechami.

* * *

Hokuto zniknęła.

Subaru wrócił wieczorem z pracy, a dom był pusty. I niby nie było to nic niepokojącego, w końcu, Hokuto nieraz wychodziła ze znajomymi o tej porze. Jednak Subaru wiedział, że jego bliźniaczka nie wróci. Czuł to. Poszedł jej szukać, ale Hokuto nigdzie nie było.

Przepadła.

* * *

Kolejne dni były niczym senny koszmar. Ciągnęły się w nieskończoność i przygniatały swoją okrutnością. Subaru chciał się obudzić, desperacko wmawiał sobie, że to, co się dzieje, nie jest realne, że zaraz otworzy oczy i usłyszy Hokuto przygotowującą kawę, i nucącą jedną ze swoich ulubionych piosenek.

Ale nic się nie zmieniało. Hokuto nie było.

Szukał jej przez tydzień. Najpierw sam, potem z Seishirou, który wrócił ze swojej co miesięcznej wyprawy. Wołali, pytali ludzi, ale nikt nie był w stanie im pomóc. Hokuto przepadła bez śladu.

Subaru nie wiedział, czy dałby sobie radę, gdyby nie Seishirou. Mężczyzna nie opuszczał go ani na chwilę. W ciągu dnia rozmawiał z nim, pocieszał, dbał, by jadł, w nocy trzymał w ramionach i słuchał w milczeniu jego cichego płaczu.

Tylko dzięki Seishirou, Subaru udało się całkowicie nie załamać po zaginięciu siostry.

- Najgorsza jest ta niepewność – powiedział któregoś wieczoru, gdy siedzieli w jego pokoju. Seishirou zaproponował mu, by się do niego przeniósł, ale Subaru odmówił. Chciał być w domu na wypadek, gdyby Hokuto wróciła. Seishirou spakował więc kilka niezbędnych rzeczy i przeniósł się do Sumeragiego.

- Nie wiem, czy żyje – ciągnął onmyoji bezwiednie ściskając dłoń weterynarza. – Jeżeli ktoś ją porwał? Jeżeli ona cierpi… - głos mu się załamał i nie był w stanie mówić dalej.

Silne ramię natychmiast go objęło i przyciągnęło do właściciela.

- Tylu osobom pomogłem, a własnej siostrze nie potrafię – wyszeptał po chwili, chowając twarz w koszuli Seishirou. Mężczyzna trzymał go mocno, pełen wyrozumiałości.

- Nie możesz obwiniać siebie, Subaru – tłumaczył cierpliwie, jak wiele razy wcześniej. – Jesteś tylko człowiekiem.

- Jedno mnie pociesza – powiedział onmyoji. – Zawsze była między nami więź i wydaje mi się, że gdyby Hokuto cierpiała, poczułbym to. Wiedziałbym o tym, tak samo jak wiedziałem, że nie wróci do domu. Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że ona żyje, ale też nie chcę robić sobie fałszywych nadziei.

- Ty i Hokuto jesteście niezwykłym rodzeństwem. Dzielicie coś wyjątkowego. Jeżeli czujesz, że ona żyje, nie trać nadziei. - Seishirou ujął go za brodę i pocałował. Onmyoji z wdzięcznością przyjął pocieszenie jakie dawał mu mężczyzna. Skrył się w jego ramionach i chociaż na chwilę zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie.

Kilka godzin później, leżał w ramionach ukochanego człowieka i przyglądał się jego śpiącej twarzy.

_A jeżeli Seishirou pewnego dnia też nie wróci do domu?_

Ta nagła myśl go przeraziła i sparaliżowała. Nie zniósłby drugi raz takiego ciosu. Kierowany lękiem, chwycił oplatające go ręce i wyciągnął przed siebie. Obserwował uważnie twarz Seishirou, by upewnić się, że mężczyzna się nie obudził. Ostrożnie, onmyoji złożył na dłoniach Sakurazuki pocałunki, pozostawiając na nich delikatny ślad, widoczny tylko jemu. Wierzch dłoni Seishirou zdobiły teraz pentakle, dzięki którym Subaru będzie mógł go odnaleźć, jeżeli cokolwiek mu się przytrafi. Było to zaklęcia silne, ale też niemożliwe do wykrycia, nawet jeżeli Sakurazuka również posiadałby zdolności magiczne. Subaru wiedział, że postąpił nie w porządku, piętnując mężczyznę w ten sposób bez jego zgody, ale za bardzo bał się stracić kolejną ważną mu osobę, by przejąć się tym co zrobił.

- Kocham cię – nachylił się nad śpiącym Seishirou i pocałował go w czoło.

* * *

- Długo cię nie będzie? – zapytał Subaru, gdy Seishirou znów przygotowywał się do wyprawy do domu klienta za miastem.

- Postaram się, jak najszybciej wrócić – obiecał mężczyzna. – Niestety jest to kawał drogi więc przez kilka dni mnie nie będzie. Poradzisz sobie? – spojrzał na Subaru uważnie. To była ich pierwsza rozłąka od zniknięcia Hokuto.

- Nic mi nie będzie – odpowiedział onmyoji, lekko zmieszany. Weterynarz pocałował go w policzek.

- Nie masz powodu, by czuć się głupio – Subaru już nie dziwiło, że Seishirou potrafił tak łatwo go przejrzeć. – Wrócę, jak najszybciej dam radę - obiecał.

Sumeragi skinął głową. Kiedy Seishirou wyszedł, sam zaczął zbierać się do pracy. Przez pewien czas po zniknięciu Hokuto nie był w stanie myśleć o obowiązkach, ale teraz powoli, choć wciąż niełatwo, wracał do swojego starego trybu życia. Miał dzisiaj do odprawienia egzorcyzmy w domu po drugiej stronie Tokio oraz obiecał sprawdzić mieszkanie, w którym niedawno zmarł mężczyzna.

Dokończył kawę i poszedł umyć kubek. Wyciągnął rękę, by odstawić go na półkę…

_Subaru!_

…kubek wypadł mu z rąk i roztrzaskał się z hukiem o podłogę.

_Subaru! Subaru!_

H…Hokuto?

_Subaru! Sei… Uważaj… Sei! Niebezpieczeństwo, Subaru!_

Onmyoji zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu, oprócz słyszenia głosu siostry w głowie, uda mu się również ją zobaczyć. Niestety pod powiekami miał tylko jej wspomnienie.

Ale wołanie nie było tylko echem z przeszłości.

- Hokuto – szepnął. – Hokuto, gdzie jesteś? Co się stało?

_Subaru_

Głos bliźniaczki chociaż dobrze słyszalny, zdawał się być stłumiony i odległy.

_Subaru! Uważaj… grozi… niebezpieczeństwo… Sei…_

_Subaru…_

Nawoływanie w jego głowie cichło i Subaru wiedział, że traci kontakt z siostrą.

- Hokuto! – zawołał. – Hokuto, zostań! Nie odchodź! Nie zostawiaj mnie, Hokuto!

_Subaru… kocham cię…. Subaru_

Subaru otworzył oczy i zauważył, że klęczy na podłodze z trudem łapiąc oddech. Oparł się o szafkę i z napięciem czekał, mając nadzieję, że siostra znów spróbuje się z nim skontaktować. Serce boleśnie tłukło mu się w piersi i nie potrafił go uspokoić.

- Odezwij się – szepnął. Jego głos brzmiał desperacko, błagalnie.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Zrezygnowany wstał i na drżących nogach poszedł do łazienki. Przemył spoconą twarz i beznamiętnie spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Skrzywił się na widok zmęczonych, zielonych oczu i znajdujących się pod nimi wyraźnych, czarnych obwódek.

- Uspokój się – powiedział do siebie. – Weź się w garść i zacznij zachowywać jak dorosły, poważny człowiek.

Przywoływanie samego siebie do porządku zadziałało, bo Subaru czuł, jak jego napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się, a praca serca wraca do normalnego tempa.

_Hokuto się z nim skontaktowała._

Od zniknięcia siostry, Subaru nieraz miał wrażenie, że słyszy jej głos, ale zawsze był on niewyraźny i milkł po chwili. Sumeragi stwierdzał, że mu się tylko zdawało i nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Hokuto próbuje się z nim skontaktować zza światów.

Był onmyoji'm, Hokuto, choć mniej uzdolniona, również posiadała pewne moce, poza tym, jako bliźniaków, łączyła ich szczególna więź. Nie powinno dziwić go, że siostra próbowała nawiązać z nim kontakt.

Hokuto usiłowała go ostrzec. Przekaz był niewyraźny, nieskładny, ale Subaru słyszał powtarzane ciągle słowa: uważaj, niebezpieczeństwo, Sei.

Subaru wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, kiedy uświadomił sobie, przed czym Hokuto chciała go przestrzec.

Seishirou był w niebezpieczeństwie.

Na samą myśl, że może stracić kolejną, ważną osobę, onmyoji poczuł bolesny skurcz w piersi.

A jeżeli Seishirou ktoś porwał? Może zagraża mu ta sama osoba, co zabiła Hokuto? Może to ktoś, kto ma jakiś żal do Subaru i chce go ukarać odbierając mu bliskie osoby?!

Sumeragi był bliski paniki. Bez namysłu chwycił płaszcz i wypadł z domu, puszczając się biegiem w ślad za Seishirou chcąc uchronić go przed czyhającym nań niebezpieczeństwem.

Dobrze zrobił nakładając na mężczyznę pieczęć tych kilka nocy temu, bo teraz wiedział, gdzie ma się kierować.

Musiało minąć więcej czasu od wyjścia Seishirou, niż Subaru początkowo przypuszczał, gdyż odległość między nimi była dość znaczna.

Czując strach, ale i determinację, Subaru biegł z ogromną prędkością, potykając się i wpadając na ludzi. Liczył, że uda mu się znaleźć jakiś pojazd, cokolwiek, co pomoże mu szybciej dogonić weterynarza.

Nie pozwoli, by Seishirou stała się krzywda!

* * *

Gdyby nie magiczne symbole na dłoniach Seishirou, Subaru wątpił, by udało mu się dostrzec budynek skryty głęboko w lesie. W całości pokryty był różną roślinnością, pnącza wiły się wokół niego w gęstej spirali, niemal całkowicie przysłaniając bure, nieco wyblakłe ściany. Magazyn wyglądał na stary i zaniedbany. Można było dojść do wniosku, że budynek był opuszczony od lat i stąd jego niechlujny, zarośnięty stan. Jednak Subaru był pewien, że ktoś dołożył starań, by rośliny, niczym szeroki, zielony płaszcz przykryły jak największą powierzchnię magazynu, czyniąc go prawie niewidocznym dla przypadkowego przechodnia.

Była to aż nadmierna ostrożność, zważywszy na fakt, że jakiekolwiek domy znajdowały się kilka kilometrów stąd. Sumeragi miał szczęście, że wpadł na kobietę zmierzającą w tę stronę swoim starym wozem, inaczej minęłoby jeszcze wiele czasu, nim dotarłby na miejsce.

Onmyoji zatrzymał się za drzewem rosnącym kilka metrów przed budynkiem. Seishirou był w środku. Subaru wyraźnie czuł jego obecność. Ale stary magazyn nie mógł być domem bogatego klienta, do którego Seishirou zmierzał. Sakurazuka prawdopodobnie został porwany, przyprowadzony tu siłą. Nie wiadomo, co działo się w środku, a na samą myśl, że weterynarzowi może dziać się teraz krzywda, Subaru czuł ostre, przenikliwe zimno w okolicach serca.

Zbadał wzrokiem okolicę i upewniwszy się, że nikogo prócz niego nie ma na zewnątrz, ostrożnie postąpił do przodu. Niemal bezszelestnie dobiegł do drzwi, po czym podkradł się do okna, by przez brudną szybę zbadać wnętrze pomieszczenia. Wychylił się ostrożnie, modląc się, by ewentualnym gospodarzom nie zechciało się wyjrzeć przez okno. Na szczęście, w środku, na korytarzu nikogo nie było. Subaru mógł spokojnie śledzić wzrokiem wąską drogę od wejścia do innego pomieszczenia, gdzie prawdopodobnie przetrzymywano weterynarza. Na korytarzu znajdowała się wnęka, idealne miejsce, do którego mógłby się schować, gdyby znienacka ktoś nadszedł. Mając w głowie ten niewielki, wątpliwy plan, Subaru wrócił pod drzwi wejściowe i nacisnął klamkę. Być może to była tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale miał wrażenie, że powietrze wokół niego gęstnieje, a cały magazyn emanuje ciemną, złowrogą aurą.

Zawiasy zaskrzypiały, ale dźwięk ten nie był na tyle donośny, by dotrzeć do uszu osób przebywających poza korytarzem. Subaru wślizgnął się do środka, cały czas trzymając jedną rękę w kieszeni płaszcza, gdzie ściskał swoje talizmany – jedyną broń, jaką dysponował.

Słyszał z pomieszczenia na końcu korytarza głosy. Skierował się w tamtym kierunku, świadom niebezpieczeństwa, ale ignorując je. Napędzały go strach i desperacja, obawa, że Seishirou może dziać się krzywda. Może rozsądniej byłoby wrócić i zdobyć jakąś pomoc, ale Subaru obawiał się, że to zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu. A on _nie mógł_ stracić Seishirou. Nie pozwoli odebrać sobie najważniejszej osoby, ostatniego filaru utrzymującego go przy życiu.

Dotarł do lekko uchylonych drzwi. W nozdrza uderzył go zapach dymu papierosowego.

Przez wąską szparę zdołał zobaczyć fragment dużego stołu. Tyłem do niego siedział Seishirou. Subaru poczuł ogromną ulgę widząc, że weterynarzowi nic nie jest. Nie był nawet związany, co znacznie ułatwi im ucieczkę. Naprzeciw niego siedział mężczyzna, którego słowa teraz, Subaru wyraźnie słyszał.

- Szef jest wściekły, Rondart nie pojawił się na ostatnim spotkaniu.

- Rondart zawsze się pojawia – odezwał się Seishirou podnosząc głowę i wypuszczając z ust dym.

Słysząc beztroski głos Sakurazuki, Subaru poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Spodziewał się krzyków, gróźb, a nie spokojnej dyskusji. Poza tym, sposób w jaki Seishirou siedział, jego zrelaksowana poza, niedbałe ruchy ręką, gdy podnosił papieros do ust, nijak się miały z zachowaniem ofiary przed obliczem oprawców.

- Dokładnie – tym razem odezwała się osoba siedząca po tej części stołu, której Subaru nie był w stanie dostrzec. – Nietrudno się domyśleć, że Kyle wpakował się w kłopoty.

- Złapali go czy nie, i tak nie jest już nam potrzebny – Seishirou wzruszył ramionami. – Zakończył badania ruin już jakiś czas temu. Przy okazji spowodował spore zamieszanie z księżniczką i jej rycerzem – dodał z lekką kpiną.

- Szef jest wściekły – powtórzył mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciw niego. – Dzieciak prawdopodobnie dotarł już do Clow. Próby nasłania na niego zabójców przez Kyle'a nie zadziałały. Co za tym idzie, księżniczka pewnie odzyskała albo niedługo odzyska przytomność i powie swojemu bratu, co widziała! – mężczyzna był podenerwowany. Subaru widział, jak jego twarz robi się czerwona, a dłoń, która uderzyła o blat stołu, drży nieznacznie.

- I co w związku z tym? - Seishirou, w przeciwieństwie do rozmówcy, był zupełnie spokojny, nonszalancki, a niepokój drugiego mężczyzny wyraźnie go bawił.

- Jak to „co w związku z tym"?! – strużka śliny pociekła z ust mężczyzny, gdy krzyknął z oburzeniem, na co Sakurazuka odsunął się lekko do tyłu.

- Z tego, co mówił Rondart – tłumaczył spokojnie Seishirou. – Księżniczka nie przewidziała niczego, co by szkodziło nam w dużym stopniu. W śnie zobaczyła grupę ludzi wdzierających się do ruin. I co z tego? Gdyby Rondart nie spanikował, dziewczyna uznałaby to za zwykły sen, o którym wkrótce by zapomniała. Wystraszył się i skomplikował sprawę. Cóż za brak profesjonalizmu. – Weterynarz ponownie zaciągnął się dymem, ignorując rozdrażnione syknięcie z naprzeciwka. – Poza tym, powinniśmy się cieszyć – dodał. – Dzięki wizji księżniczki wiemy, że uda nam się dostać do ruin.

- A to już zależy od ciebie! – krzyknął mężczyzna. – Od kilku miesięcy badasz tego onmyoji i nie potrafisz stwierdzić, czy nadaje się do roboty czy nie!

Subaru zamarł. Niepokojące uczucie, które owładnęło go w momencie usłyszenia dyskusji wzrosło teraz kilkukrotnie, ale Sumeragi łudził się, że Seishirou powie coś, co wytłumaczy tę niezrozumiałą sytuację i zaraz wszystko wróci do normy. Bo to, co słyszał przecież nie mogło być prawdą…

- Ocenienie czyichś mocy bez wiedzy tej osoby nie jest najprostszym zajęciem – w tonie Sakurazuki przebrzmiewała teraz irytacja. – Jeżeli uważasz się za odpowiedniejszego do tej roli, trzeba było zgłosić się na ochotnika i zająć się tym, zamiast mnie.

Mężczyzna znowu uderzył pięścią o stół.

- Szef wpada w furię, a ja nie zamierzam być obiektem, na którym wyładuje swoją złość! Rondart się nie odzywa, wyrzucił z grupy Yuui'ego, co jak wszyscy wiemy było błędną decyzją. Teraz czeka na wieści od ciebie, a jego cierpliwość się kończy. Miałem ci przekazać, że albo wracasz i przyprowadzasz tu tego smarkacza albo kończysz misję i szukamy innego rozwiązania. Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, że pierwsza opcja jest lepsza dla nas wszystkich.

Seishirou zgasił papierosa i westchnął z udawanym przejęciem.

- Obawiam się, że Subaru nie poradzi sobie z zadaniem, jakie mu wyznaczyliśmy – odpowiedział spokojnie.

Cisza jaka zapadła po tych słowach była pełna niedowierzania, strachu i furii.

- Jesteś pewien? – tym razem znowu odezwała się osoba z drugiego końca stołu. – Mówiłeś, że onmyoji bez problemu poradził sobie z pułapkami, które przygotowałeś u siebie w domu. Ponoć nie miał z nimi żadnego problemu.

Subaru poczuł, jakby ktoś właśnie dał mu w twarz.

_Mówiłeś, że onmyoji bez problemu poradził sobie z pułapkami, które przygotowałeś u siebie w domu._

Sumeragi przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą rozmowę z Seishirou.

_To chyba przeznaczenie, że pana spotkałem._

_Egzorcysta jest kimś, kogo usilnie poszukuję od kilku dni!_ _Kupiłem tu dom, ale nie mogę normalnie w nim funkcjonować, bo dzieją się w nim przeróżne rzeczy! Wydaje mi się, że jest nawiedzony. _

To nie dzieje się naprawdę. To nie może być prawdą! Subaru miał wrażenie, że cały świat wali mu się na głowę.

Teraz wszystko miało sens. Naleganie Seishirou na uczestniczenie w egzorcyzmach, jego chęć zaprzyjaźnienia się, nieustanne wypytywanie Subaru o pracę. Ciągłe badanie, analizowanie jego zdolności, sprawdzanie go.

Słowa Hokuto sprzed kilku godzin nabrały dla niego zupełnie innego znaczenia.

Bliźniaczce nie chodziło o to, że Seishirou jest zagrożony, tylko, że jest zagrożeniem.

Gdyby nie sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdował, Subaru osunąłby się teraz na kolana i wykrzyczał cały swój ból, żal, agonię jaką odczuwał.

Seishirou… dlaczego?

- Owszem, nie miał – Sakurazuka mówił dalej, nieświadom obecności onmyoji w budynku. – Ale moc do pokonania klątw to wciąż za mało, by poradzić sobie z bramą ruin.

- Cholera! – krzyknął mężczyzna. – Spróbujmy! Przyprowadź go, zmusimy go do działania. Mówiłeś, że tkwi w nim potencjał, możliwe, że da radę. Jak nie, to się go pozbędziemy i po problemie.

Po tych słowach zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Subaru nie widział twarzy Seishirou, ale musiał mieć straszną minę, skoro jego rozmówca cofnął się o krok z przerażeniem w oczach.

- Powiedz mi, jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? – być może wcześniejsze wrażenie Subaru było błędne, bo głos Sakurazuki był niezmieniony. Wciąż spokojny, z lekko wyczuwalną ironią. – Pojawimy się w Clow, zmusimy Subaru to próby otwarcia zapieczętowanego wejścia ruin, nie uda mu się i wtedy co? Pomachamy strażnikom i powiemy, żeby nie zwracali na nas uwagi i pozwolili nam odejść? Że wrócimy niedługo z lepszym planem? Rozumiem też, że chcesz być tym, który skonfrontuje się z szefem, gdy operacja zakończy się niepowodzeniem.

Mężczyzna przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

- Do licha, Sakurazuka, zrób coś! – zagrzmiał. – Szef nie będzie zadowolony, pokładał w tym onmyoji'm duże nadzieje. Już wyjątkowo dużo czasu straciliśmy badając ruiny. Niedługo wszystkie wioski wojowników, które zaatakowaliśmy zregenerują siły i ruszą Clow z pomocą, kiedy będziemy próbowali dostać się do ruin! – mężczyzna chwycił Seishirou za koszulę i potrząsnął nim panicznie. – Wiesz, jaki był plan. Atakujemy wioski ninja, potem ruszamy na Clow i forsujemy ruiny. Wszystko się skomplikowało przez to cholerne zaklęcie rzucone na wejście ruin! Tracimy czas, na co nie możemy sobie pozwolić!

Seishirou chwycił nadgarstek mężczyzny i oderwał jego dłoń od swojej koszuli.

- Nie dotykaj mnie – powiedział z wyczuwalną groźbą w głosie. – Taki tchórzliwy pies jak ty, nie powinien angażować się w sprawy, które go przerastają.

Subaru zdecydował, że usłyszał już wystarczająco. Musiał się cicho wycofać i udać się do Clow, żeby ostrzec ich o niebezpieczeństwie!

Nie kontrolował własnego ciała, ręce mu drżały, ból w piersi był niemal fizyczny, utrudniał mu oddychanie, a oczy miał mokre od czających się pod powiekami łez. Ale teraz nie był czas, by pozwolić, aby emocje przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Musi się uspokoić i uciec. Jego osobista tragedia nie równa się z tym, co może się stać, jeśli ci ludzie zrealizują swoje zamiary!

_Weź się w garść_ powiedział sobie po raz kolejny tego dnia. Zrobił krok do tyłu i… poczuł, jak jego plecy uderzają o czyjąś szeroką klatkę piersiową.

_O nie._

Zbyt przejęty tym, co słyszał, przestał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie i nie zorientował się, że nie był już sam na korytarzu.

Szeroka ręka złapała go za łokieć i nim Subaru zdążył zareagować został pociągnięty do pomieszczenia, od którego pragnął znaleźć się jak najdalej.

- Mamy nieproszonego gościa – odezwał się człowiek trzymający go w żelaznym uścisku. Pchnął drzwi i wszedł do środka prezentując zebranym szamotającego się Sumeragiego.

Subaru patrzył, jak Seishirou odwraca się na krześle. Na widok onmyoji'ego rozszerzył oczy, niedowierzanie przemknęło przez jego twarz i jeszcze inne emocje, które zniknęły nim Subaru zdołał je odczytać. Sakurazuka opanował się momentalnie i teraz wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, ale spokojnego i nieprzejętego zdradzonym, pełnym cierpienia spojrzeniem, jakim obdarzył go onmyoji.

- Subaru – zwrócił się do Sumeragiego głosem niezdradzającym jakichkolwiek uczuć. – Co tutaj robisz?

Subaru patrzył w jego miodowe oczy, po raz pierwszy dostrzegając w nich stalowy błysk, zdradzający prawdziwe, groźne oblicze weterynarza.

- Śledziłem cię – odpowiedział onmyoji. Jakimś cudem udało mu się zapanować nad drżeniem głosu, w jego tonie nie dało się też usłyszeć strachu i bólu. Małe osiągnięcie, ale i tak dało mu odrobinę satysfakcji.

- Śledziłeś mnie – powtórzył Seishirou wciąż badawczo mu się przyglądając. – Dlaczego? Dałem ci powody, byś mi nie ufał?

Żadnych wyjaśnień, przeprosin, skruchy. Nic. Seishirou nie obchodziło, że Subaru poznał prawdę, jedyne czego chciał, to zaspokoić swoją ciekawość, wiedzieć, czy jego gra była zła.

Może było to głupie, ale świadomość tego była kolejną szpilą dla Subaru, który wciąż miał w sobie naiwną nadzieję, chociaż sam już nie wiedział na co. Na to, że zaraz się obudzi i rzeczywistość okaże się niczym innym jak koszmarnym snem?

Nim Subaru zdążył odpowiedzieć na pytanie, trzymający go mężczyzna zaśmiał się chrapliwie i powiedział coś, co doszczętnie zdruzgotało onmyoji.

- Doprawdy, cóż za kłopotliwe rodzeństwo. Najpierw siostra, teraz brat.

Słysząc jego słowa, Subaru przestał się szamotać i spojrzał zszokowany na mężczyznę.

- Hokuto – szepnął.

- Ano, Hokuto – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego drwiąco. – Dziewczyna była przebiegła. Niestety jej podejrzliwość zapędziła ją do grobu, prawda, Sakurazuka?

- N…nie – tym razem Subaru już nie udało się zapanować nad głosem. Wiedział, że wszystkie emocje są teraz doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy, ale nie potrafił się tym przejąć. Popatrzył rozpaczliwie na Seishirou, ale odpowiedziało mu jedynie twarde, beznamiętne spojrzenie. – Nie mogłeś – szepnął. – Nie zrobiłeś tego. Seishirou? Seishirou! – krzyknął na brak reakcji weterynarza.

- Hokuto była bardzo spostrzegawcza – odpowiedział Seishirou, patrząc wyzywająco na Subaru. – Nie ufała mi i tak jak ty postanowiła mnie śledzić. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie potrafiła ukryć przede mną swojej obecności.

Subaru nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał. W głowie stanęły mu obrazy tych licznych chwil, które Seishirou i Hokuto spędzali razem. Ich żarty, śmiech, wygłupy. To wszystko nic nie znaczyło? Hokuto była dobrą, uczynną osobą. Zginęła tylko dlatego, bo była jego siostrą?!

- Jak mogłeś? Ona była niewinna! To ja jestem waszym celem! – Subaru rzucił się w stronę niewzruszonego Sakurazuki, ale mężczyzna za nim skutecznie trzymał go w miejscu. – Zrobiłbym, co tylko byś chciał, byle tylko Hokuto nie stała się krzywda.

Subaru starał się ze wszystkich sił panować nad sobą, ale nie udało mu się powstrzymać kilku łez, które zdradziecko spłynęły mu po policzkach.

Skupił na sobie uwagę wszystkich czterech mężczyzn. Trzymający go człowiek patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, mężczyzna kłócący się wcześniej z Sakurazuką miał niezadowolony wyraz twarzy, widać było, że obecna sytuacja nie jest mu na rękę. Seishirou wciąż wpatrywał się w niego nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem, a milczący młodzieniec po drugiej stronie stołu zdawał się być smutny. Patrzył na Subaru ze współczuciem, ale oczywiste było, że nie zamierza w jakikolwiek sposób ingerować w wydarzenia.

- Nie rozpaczaj – odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciw Seishirou. – Skoro brak ci siostry, pomożemy ci się z nią spotkać. Sakurazuka powiedział, że nie jesteś nam potrzebny, więc nie ma sensu trzymać cię przy życiu. Nie po tym, co słyszałeś. Chcesz czynić honory? – zwrócił się do Seishirou z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Seishirou zmrużył oczy, ale nie odpowiedział. Mężczyzna trzymający Subaru musiał stracić cierpliwość, gdyż wziął zamach i rzucił onmyoji o ścianę z siłą, która zwaliła go z nóg. Nim Sumeragi zdążył się podnieść oprawca zbliżył się do niego i kopnął go w brzuch. Widocznie przeciwnikom nie zależało na jego szybkiej śmierci. Subaru poczuł dłoń chwytającą go za włosy i po chwili jego głowa uderzyła o ścianę. Jęknął cicho, gdy ciemne mroczki pojawiły mu się przed oczami. Gdy zyskał ostrość widzenia, czuł krew spływającą mu wzdłuż czoła i po nosie. Mężczyzna znów go kopnął i Subaru upadł na plecy. Z tej pozycji mógł lepiej obserwować otoczenie. Przechylił głowę w bok i spojrzał na Seishirou, wciąż siedzącego nieruchomo na krześle.

_Po tym wszystkim, nawet nie jestem wart, abyś to ty mnie zabił?_

Subaru poczuł nagły bunt. Seishirou stwierdził, że Sumeragi nie miał wystarczającej mocy, by wypełnić zadanie, jakie mu przeznaczyli. Nawet jeśli nic dla Seishirou nie znaczył, chciał, by weterynarz dostrzegł w nim chociaż potężnego onmyoji. Bo Subaru był dobry w swoim fachu. Wiedział o tym i chciał to teraz udowodnić. Jeżeli ma tu zginąć, nie podda się bez walki!

Czując nagły napływ adrenaliny, Subaru wziął się do działania. Wsunął rękę do kieszeni płaszcza i wyjął z niego ofudę. Wykonał dłonią błyskawiczny gest, którego nie zauważył bijący go mężczyzna. Płynnym ruchem przylepił talizman do jego nogi i korzystając z chwilowego zaskoczenia oprawcy, odsunął się na bok. Ofuda zajarzyła się jasnym światłem, rozległ się lekki wybuch, a zaraz po nich wrzask i przekleństwa mężczyzny, któremu właśnie pogruchotało kości w całej nodze.

- Ty! Co ty mi zrobiłeś?! Ahhhh! Łapcie go! Nie dajcie mu uciec! – ryknął oprych, widząc jak Subaru poderwał się na nogi i skierował w stronę drzwi.

Jeden mężczyzna został unieruchomiony, młodzieniec przy stole sprawiał wrażenie, jakby w ogóle nie chciał uczestniczyć w walce. Tylko Seishirou i mężczyzna obok niego stanowili teraz zagrożenie.

Sumeragi wypadł z magazynu z impetem. Słyszał za sobą pośpieszne kroki i sapanie. Nie odwracając się, rzucił przez ramię cztery ofudy, które przybrały postać białych ptaków i ruszyły wprost na przeciwnika. Głośne przeklęcie zakomunikowało mu, że nie chybił.

- Ty przeklęty smarkaczu! – zawołał ścigający go mężczyzna. – Jak tylko cię dorwę…!

Coś uderzyło w plecy Subaru. Onmyoji poczuł nagły, ostry ból i upadł na ziemię. Nim się podniósł, zdenerwowany mężczyzna zdążył się z nim zrównać.

- Nie lekceważ mnie, chłystku – kucnął przy Subaru i wbił w niego rozgniewane spojrzenie. – Też mam kilka asów w rękawie. Myślisz, że szef przyjąłby do swojej grupy nieudaczników?

Szeroka, spocona ręka dotknęła ramienia Subaru i poczuł, jak jego ręką wstrząsają silne, niekontrolowane dreszcze. Próbował ścisnąć palce, poruszyć dłonią, ale odkrył, że nie jest w stanie.

- Ta ręka nie będzie użyteczna przez kilka godzin – oprych zaśmiał się triumfalnie. – A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopczykiem i wystaw drugą rączkę.

Sumeragi nie zamierzał ułatwić mu zadania. Kopnął mężczyznę w kolano i choć nie miał wiele sił, to i tak udało mu się pozbawić go równowagi. Nie tracąc ani chwili, wyjął kolejne talizmany i rozrzucił je dookoła wijącego się na ziemi ciała.

- Zostałeś uwięziony – poinformował mężczyznę zadziwiająco spokojnym głosem. – Nie możesz przekroczyć tej bariery.

Oprych zignorował jego słowa i próbował postąpić kilka kroków do przodu. Nie był w stanie.

- Niech cię szlag! – zawył ze złości. – Ale to nie koniec! Może ja jestem tu uwięziony, ale moja broń nie!

Zaskoczony Subaru w ostatniej chwili zdążył uniknąć noża jarzącego się na ciemnym światłem. Ostrze utkwiło w pniu za plecami Sumeragiego i eksplodowało doszczętnie niszcząc drzewo. Onmyoji patrzył zdumiony w dziurę w ziemi, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu rósł potężny dąb. Kolejne noże zostały w niego rzucone, więc z trudem zaczął wykonywać uniki. Był poobijany i wyczerpany, lewa ręka wciąż mu drżała i nie był w stanie jej kontrolować.

Musi uciec poza zasięg mężczyzny. Wtedy będzie bezpieczny.

Kolejne ostrze przeleciało mu nad głową. Eksplozja, która nastąpiła zaraz po tym, była tak blisko Subaru, że onmyoji został odrzucony kilka metrów w tył. Uchylił się przed następnym atakiem. Wyciągnął zdrową dłoń przed siebie i wymówił zaklęcie, które przemieniło następne noże w pył.

Podniósł się błyskawicznie i nie spuszczając bacznego wzroku z napastnika zaczął się wycofywać.

Nagle poczuł, jak coś dotyka jego prawego nadgarstka. Obrócił głowę i zobaczył zaskoczony, że gałąź pobliskiego drzewa wije mu się wokół ręki. Szarpnął nią mocno, ale drzewo nie puściło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Gałąź zacieśniła się bardziej, niemalże miażdżąc mu kość. Siłą woli zmusił swoją zranioną, lewą rękę do ruchu. Mimo ciągłego drżenia, udało mu się sięgnąć do kieszeni płaszcza po kolejne talizmany. Nim jednak zdołał je wyjąć, ta ręka również została uchwycona przez gałąź. Szarpnął się po raz kolejny, ale wtedy ostry ból przebiegł przez jego ciało. Wydał z siebie zdławiony krzyk, gdy nieznana mu moc płynąca z drzewa, przeszyła mu na wylot ramię. Subaru próbował się oswobodzić, jednak kolejne gałęzie sięgnęły po niego, oplotły go w pasie i wzdłuż nóg. Jeszcze raz usiłował się wyrwać, ale wtedy atak nastąpił ponownie, raniąc mu tym razem udo i plecy. Nie mógł się bronić, nie widział nawet skąd dokładnie pochodzą ataki. Rany go piekły, szczypały i na moment przestał się opierać. Zawisł bez sił, a wtedy gałęzie pociągnęły go mocno. Poczuł, jak uderza o pień trzymającego go drzewa, a jeszcze więcej gałęzi oplata go w piersi. Przestraszony zaczął znów szamotał się i wytężał wszystkie mięśnie, ale drzewo nie chciało go puścić.

- Nie męcz się, Subaru. Walka z Wiśnią nie ma sensu.

Onmyoji znieruchomiał słysząc ten znajomy, spokojny głos.

- Seishirou – powiedział cicho, patrząc na człowieka, który nagle pojawił się na wprost niego.

Wiedział, że Sakurazuka cały czas czaił się w pobliżu. Czuł obecność weterynarza, kiedy walczył z drugim mężczyzną, ale gdzieś, głęboko w sercu miał nadzieję, że Seishirou troszczy się choć odrobinę, że te wszystkie miesiące coś dla niego znaczyły i jednak pozwoli Subaru odejść.

Onmyoji potrząsnął głową i zaśmiał się krótko z własnych niedorzecznych myśli.

Ten człowiek zabił Hokuto, dlaczego więc miałby oszczędzić jego?

I nagle, zupełnie irracjonalne pragnienie pojawiło się w sercu Subaru.

_Jeżeli mam zginąć to tylko z twoich rąk…_

- Subaru – Sakurazuka podszedł tak blisko, że dzielił ich niecały metr odległości. W powietrzu unosił się zapach krwi, wiśni i dymu papierosowego.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Subaru, nie będąc w stanie wyksztusić nic więcej.

- Przecież już wiesz. Takie było moje zadanie – odpowiedział mężczyzna wciąż tym swoim zwyczajnym, pozbawionym emocji tonem.

- Zadanie… - powtórzył Subaru. Ostatni rok jego życia był niczym więcej jak iluzją, nieprawdą. Sumeragi zastanowił się, czy pustka, jaką czuł teraz wewnątrz siebie, będzie mu już towarzyszyć do końca życia. Chociaż, to i bez znaczenia, bo życie Subaru prawdopodobnie zaraz się skończy.

- Co takiego kryje się w ruinach w Clow? – spytał. – Co jest warte kłamstw i morderstwa?

Seishirou przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Zdawał się być zamyślony, jakby dogłębnie rozważał pytanie.

- Potęga – odpowiedział wreszcie. – Starożytna magia, która siała spustoszenie i strach. Nie dało się jej przeciwstawić, nie potrafiono z nią walczyć. Jest to moc tysięcy magów i milionów zaklęć, pierwotna, niesamowita siła. Tak straszna, że uczeni Clow dołożyli wszelkich starań, by pogrzebać tę moc i pamięć o niej. Ale nie udało im się zniszczyć wszystkich zwojów. My zdołaliśmy dostać się do jednego. – Sakurazuka wyjął z płaszcza papieros i zapalił. Wciągnął dym głęboko do płuc, po czym wypuścił go i kontynuował. – Zbadaliśmy ruiny i potwierdziliśmy, że rzeczywiście kryje się w nich zapieczętowana moc. Jednakże, wejście do ruin chronione jest licznymi, starożytnymi zaklęciami, z którymi nawet potężni magowie mieliby problemy. Przez jakiś czas myśleliśmy nawet, że niemożliwe jest dostanie się do środka. Ale Kyle Rondart przeprowadził długotrwałe badania i w końcu odkrył kilka sposobów na sforsowanie wejścia.

- Jednym z nich jest moc onmyoji – wtrącił posępnie Subaru.

- Zgadza się – Seishorou podszedł jeszcze bliżej i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku swojego więźnia. Sumeragi chciał się uchylić, ale drzewo wiśni trzymało go mocno i uniemożliwiało najmniejszy ruch. Dłoń Sakurazuki niemalże z czułością dotknęła jego policzka i starła krew pod jego okiem. Subaru śledził czujnie jego ruchy wiedząc, że każdy miły gest jest wystudiowany, sztuczny i w każdej chwili może stać się atakiem.

- Ale to nie byle jaki onmyoji jest w stanie zniszczyć wejście – kontynuował Seishirou. – Przed tobą zbadałem dwudziestu trzech z różnych zakątków świata. – Sakurazuka ujął delikatnie brodę Subaru i uniósł jego głowię do góry. – Żaden nie nadawał się do tego zadania.

- Okazałem się być kolejnym rozczarowaniem, czyż nie? Uznałeś, że moja moc też nie jest wystarczająca. – To głupie i bezsensowne, ale Subaru chciał być w oczach Seishirou kimś więcej niż jednym z dwudziestu czterech onmyoji, których zdolności musiał sprawdzić, kimś, jeżeli nie ważnym, to chociaż wartym zapamiętania.

Sakurazuka bawił się teraz włosami Subaru, a lekki uśmiech gościł na jego ustach.

- Ty, rozczarowaniem? Nigdy, Subaru. Bawiłem się z tobą lepiej, niż z kimkolwiek innym.

- Więc nie masz w zwyczaju zaciągać do łóżka każdego onmyoji na swojej drodze? – w głosie Subaru było więcej goryczy, niż by chciał, ale nie potrafił temu zaradzić. – Powiedz mi, Seishirou, dlaczego? Nie wystarczyło, że mnie oszukiwałeś, sprawdzałeś na każdym kroku? Musiałeś jeszcze upokorzyć mnie w ten sposób?

Seishirou puścił włosy Subaru i cofnął się odrobinę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się rzadki, całkowicie poważny wyraz, ale zaraz wrócił na nią ironiczny półuśmieszek.

- Do niczego cię nie zmuszałem, Subaru – odpowiedział. – Wziąłem tylko to, co zostało mi ofiarowane.

Te słowa były niczym kolejny policzek dla onmyoji. Spuścił głowę, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać beznamiętnego spojrzenia Seishirou.

- Dlaczego wyglądasz tak smutno? – zapytał Sakurazuka. – Naprawdę tak bardzo boli cię to, że cię zdradziłem? Takie rzeczy zdarzają się codziennie. Ludzie zdradzają ludzi. Mało jest osób tak szlachetnych, jak ty, Subaru.

Subaru milczał, znowu walcząc ze łzami, które napłynęły mu do oczu. Nie chciał, by Seishirou widział więcej jego łez. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji.

- Hokuto – odezwał się po chwili. – Ona nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Nie musiałeś jej zabijać, więc dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

- Odpowiedź na to pytanie też już znasz, Subaru – odrzekł mężczyzna. Rzucił wypalony papieros na ziemię i przydeptał go butem. – Jeżeli robi ci to jakąś różnicę, to nie chciałem jej zabijać. Sympatyczna była z niej dziewczyna. Ale śledziła mnie i nie mogłem pozwolić, by zniszczyła nasz plan. Chociaż o tym, że za mną idzie, wiedziałem od samego początku, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o tobie. Jak to zrobiłeś? Co mnie zdradziło? Ja zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość, teraz twoja kolej.

- Nic cię nie zdradziło – wyszeptał Subaru. Nie patrzył w twarz drugiego mężczyzny, ale był pewien, że maluje się na niej zdziwienie. – Teraz to śmieszne, ale martwiłem się o ciebie – chociaż nie wspominał nic o głosie Hokuto, mówił prawdę. – Uważałem cię za ważną osobę. Straciłem Hokuto, a nie chciałem, by i tobie stała się krzywda. Poszedłem za tobą, by upewnić się, czy nic ci nie grozi. Chcesz wiedzieć w jaki sposób cię wyśledziłem? – Subaru wreszcie podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Seishirou. Twarz Sakurazuki nie była teraz całkowitą maską, ale nadal trudno było odczytać emocje, jakie kryły się w jego oczach. – Pokaż mi ręce.

Seishirou zawahał się na sekundę, ale zaraz wyciągnął dłonie w stronę Subaru. Gałąź unieruchamiająca prawy nadgarstek onmyoji'ego wycofała się. Uwolnienie jego ręki mogło zdawać się bezmyślnym posunięciem, ale Subaru przypuszczał, że Seishirou po prostu wiedział, że ma przewagę i poradzi sobie z ewentualnym atakiem.

Subaru chwycił jego obie dłonie w swoją i kciukiem zaczął gładzić zewnętrzną powierzchnię jednej z nich. Po chwili, podniósł rękę i złożył na skórze Seishirou lekki pocałunek. Sakurazuka obserwował go uważnie, w skupieniu. Delikatna konsternacja ustąpiła miejsca zrozumieniu, kiedy jasne symbole pojawiły się na jego rękach.

- Pentakle – powiedział. Podniósł wzrok na Subaru. – Kiedy?

- Kilka nocy temu – odparł onmyoji, wypuszczając z uścisku dłonie Seishirou. – Myślałem o tym, że nie zniósłbym, gdybyś zniknął tak jak Hokuto. Dlatego umieściłem na tobie te znaki, by w razie jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa móc cię odnaleźć i ci pomóc – zaśmiał się ponuro. – To było głupie z mojej strony, czyż nie?

Seishirou nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko na Subaru, długo, uważnie, a onmyoji był wściekły na siebie, że nie potrafi nic odczytać z tego spojrzenia.

Gałęzie wiśni przesunęły się po jego ciele, przejechały po twarzy w sposób, który był niemalże pieszczotliwy.

- Dziwne – odezwał się po chwili milczenia Sakurazuka. – W ogóle ich nie czułem.

- Widocznie jestem lepszym onmyoji, niż sądziłeś – odpowiedział Subaru z niewielką satysfakcją.

Odgłos przecinanego powietrza zwrócił ich uwagą na otoczenie. Obaj spojrzeli w bok w momencie, gdy wybuchający nóż wbił się w pień tuż obok zranionego ramienia Subaru. Onmyoji otworzył szeroko oczy, gdy zrozumiał co się dzieje i co zaraz nastąpi. Wolną ręką wykonał szybki gest i wymówił pospiesznie inkantację. Ostrze eksplodowało w chwili, w której zaklęcie zaczęło działać. Bariera była silna, ale nie na tyle, by całkowicie uchronić Subaru. Poczuł, że pod wpływem wybuchu oplatające go gałęzie rozlatują się, a on sam opada na kolana z potężną raną na brzuchu. Jego jasny płaszcz z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej czerwony.

Na skutek ataku, Seishirou również odrzuciło do tyłu, ale znajdował się dalej od noża, niż Sumeragi, dlatego miał na sobie teraz tylko kilka zadrapań. Sakurazuka przyjrzał się plamie na brzuchu Subaru, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie.

- Oszalałeś? Mogłeś mnie zabić! – nie podniósł głosu, ale w jego tonie onmyoji wyczuł wściekłość.

Subaru niemal całkowicie zapomniał o mężczyźnie, który znajdował się kilka metrów od niego i Seishirou. Podczas rozmowy z Seishirou, udało mu się wydostać z pułapki i stał teraz kilka kroków od nich.

- Nie żartuj. Stałeś zbyt daleko. Co najwyżej, mogło ci nieco oszpecić tę przystojna buźkę – odparł mężczyzna. Ton Seishirou wystraszył go, ale irytacja wygrała z lękiem. – Urzekła mnie wasza rozmowa, ale chyba najwyższa pora wykończyć tego dzieciaka!

Subaru próbował się podnieść, jednak był zbyt osłabiony. Jedną rękę miał niemalże całkowicie niesprawną, zraniony bok piekł go okropnie i czuł, że opuszczają go siły.

Znajdował się w takim stanie, że prawdopodobnie przyjąłby śmierć z otwartymi ramionami, bo była ona o stokroć lepsza od marazmu w jakie przemieniło się jego życie. Jednakże, nie mógł się poddać. Poczucie obowiązku i odpowiedzialność wciąż w nim były i nim Subaru podda się apatii, musi dotrzeć do Clow, i ostrzec mieszkających tam ludzi przed niebezpieczeństwem.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że ma w niej tylko cztery ofudy. Uzmysłowił sobie, że atak nie ma sensu. Ta liczba talizmanów była stanowczo za mało w konfrontacji z takim przeciwnikiem. Sumeragi nie znał umiejętności Seishirou, ale był przekonany, że nie wolno mu go lekceważyć. Wciąż piekły go rany zadane mu przez drzewo Sakurazuki, a zapewne był to niewielki pokaz umiejętności ze strony mężczyzny.

Subaru był zbyt wyczerpany i zraniony, by wystosować mocne zaklęcie. Jedyne, co mu pozostało to zatrzymać choć na chwilę przeciwnika, by mieć czas na ucieczkę. Wyjął trzy talizmany i prędko wymówił inkantację. Mimo pośpiechu, jego słowa były głośne i wyraźne, pewne. Jego oponenci obserwowali go w skupieniu zastanawiając się, jaką formę przybierze jego zaklęcie. Spodziewając się ataku, nie byli przygotowani na eksplozję światła, oślepiającego, raniącego oczy i skórę.

Subaru rzucił się do ucieczki. Jedynie adrenalina sprawiała, że był w stanie tak szybko poruszać zranionym ciałem. Słyszał za sobą głośne przekleństwa i wyzwiska niższego mężczyzny, Seishirou nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, ale onmyoji był pewien, że jego zaklęcie choć na chwilę zatrzyma Sakurazukę w miejscu.

Biegł między drzewami, potykając się o korzenie i kamienie. Jeżeli szybko dobiegnie do samochodów zaparkowanych niedaleko, będzie miał szansę wyjść z tego zamieszania z życiem.

Dwa pojazdy widział wcześniej, kiedy zmierzał do magazynu. Teraz wiedział, że musieli nimi dotrzeć tu mężczyźni, z którymi walczył. Spojrzał szybko do tyłu, chcąc sprawdzić jak daleko jest od goniącej go dwójki. Zbliżali się, ale wciąż miał znaczną przewagę.

Dopadł wreszcie do pierwszego samochodu i prędko do niego wsiadł. Dziękował w duchu nierozwadze mężczyzn i swojemu szczęściu, bo kluczyki były w stacyjce.

Zobaczył, że Seishirou i jego kolega byli coraz bliżej.

- Szybciej! – krzyknął panicznie, zapalając silnik. Ruszył, ignorując ból w całym ciele. Lewa ręka wciąż nie słuchała się całkowicie jego woli, ale był w stanie trochę nią poruszać.

Gdy mijał drugi samochód, rzucił w niego przez okno ostatnim talizmanem. Wyszeptał formułę zaklęcia, po czym pojazd stanął w płomieniach.

Subaru obserwował przez lusterko, jak Seishirou pierwszy dobiega do wraku pojazdu. Sakurazuka przystanął i patrzył za oddalającym się samochodem, dopóki nie zniknął on w dali.

* * *

Gdyby ktoś poprosił Subaru, by odtworzył mu swoją drogę do Clow, nie byłby w stanie. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał podróż i kierowaniem pojazdem. Gdzieś w trasie, zatrzymał się i zapytał kogoś o drogę. Pamiętał przerażoną kobietę, jej troskę i ofertę pomocy. Kojarzył swój głos, jak odmówił i zmartwione spojrzenie, ale wszystko stanowiły jedynie rozmyte obrazy.

Jechał… nie wiedział, czy minęły minuty czy godziny, kiedy ujrzał piaski, a dalej zamek królewski Clow. W pewnym momencie samochód chyba ugrzązł w piasku, ale tego nie był pewien, gdyż wszystko było zamazane i niejasne. W jednej chwili jechał, w drugiej już szedł przez niekończącą się pustynię. Nie wiedział, czy krew wciąż płynęła mu z ran, czy może dawno zakrzepła. Wszystko go bolało, a płuca piekły, gdy próbowały przyjąć powietrze.

_Muszę ostrzec…_

W którymś momencie słońce zaszło, a na niebie pojawił się księżyc. Może stało się to podczas jazdy, może po tym, jak wysiadł z auta? Nie zauważył.

Zamek przybliżał się do niego bardzo powoli.

Subaru wydało się, że kogoś widzi. Dwie sylwetki odcinające się na tle ciemnego nieba. Nie wiedział czy to złudzenie, czy naprawdę tam stały. Chciał do nich podbiec, ale był to zbyt duży wysiłek dla jego nóg i upadł. Z trudem zdołał się podnieść. Sylwetki się do niego zbliżały. Zauważyły go.

Spróbował zrobić jeszcze jeden krok, ale ciało już nie chciało go słuchać.

Ciemność wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce, a on ze zmęczonym westchnięciem padł jej w ramiona.


	21. Burzliwy dzień

Poruszenie na korytarzu obudziło Faya. Otworzył oczy i natychmiast je zamknął, czując pieczenie pod powiekami z niewyspania. Ziewnął, przeciągnął się i odwrócił na drugi bok z zamiarem spania jeszcze przez długie godziny. Chociaż, czując nieprzyjemne łupanie w czaszce wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji.

- Nigdy więcej alkoholu – obiecał sobie, jak robił to wiele razy wcześniej, kiedy budził się z suchością w ustach i bólem głowy po zbyt zakrapianej zabawie.

Z umęczony jękiem przewrócił się na plecy. Skrzywił się patrząc na widok za oknem. Pogoda wciąż się nie poprawiała, wręcz przeciwnie, stawała coraz gorsza. Pochmurne niebo nijak nie wpłynęło na poprawę jego humoru.

_Wstawaj, chłopie, _nakazał sobie w myślach, po czym nawet nie drgnął.

Leżał tak podziwiając sufit i ze wszystkich sił starał się nie myśleć.

Bo myślenie było złe, zmuszało do analizowania sytuacji i szukania rozwiązań.

Rany, jak go bolała głowa.

Zamknął oczy i otworzył je natychmiast, bo pod powiekami ujrzał silne, opalone ręce sięgające po niego.

Jednoczesne leżenie i niemyślenie okazało się niewykonalne, dlatego Fay w końcu wstał i na chwiejnych nogach krzątał się po komnacie, doprowadzając się do porządku.

Kiedy uznał, że wygląda w miarę reprezentacyjnie (bo cienie pod oczami, bladość skóry i ogólny brak energii to coś, z czym nie miał teraz jak walczyć), chwycił klamkę i nacisnął.

Otworzył drzwi, postąpił krok do przodu, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, gdzie w dali krzątała się tylko jedna służąca, po czym uznał, że nie, absolutnie nie jest gotów, by skonfrontować się ze światem zewnętrznym. Wycofał się z powrotem na łóżko i znów starał się nie myśleć o tym, co zainicjował wczoraj z Kurogane.

Ale trudno było o tym nie myśleć, kiedy wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru nie chciały go opuścić, obrazy w jego głowie były zbyt wyraźne i miał wrażenie, że wciąż czuje na sobie ręce wojownika. Nawet poduszka przesiąknięta była jego zapachem!

Oczywiście, wczoraj pomysł, by pocałować Kurogane wydawał się być bardzo dobry, ale dziś po alkoholu został jedynie ból głowy i mag mógł teraz dostrzec luki w swoim rozumowaniu.

Kurogane najpierw go zapewnił, że skrzywdzi każdego, kto mu zagraża, potem przyznał, że nic nie łączy go z Tomoyo i Soumą, a Fay dał się unieść nastrojowi i własnym fantazjom, dlatego zachował się tak, jak się zachował.

Co prawda, nieśmiały głosik w jego głowie szeptał mu, że przecież Kurogane go nie odepchnął, a entuzjastycznie odpowiedział na jego poczynania. Poza tym, gdyby nie znaleźli tego poturbowanego człowieka, prawdopodobnie kontynuowaliby to, co zaczęli i wojownik leżałby teraz obok niego.

_Ciekawe jakby zareagował, gdyby się tu obudził? _przemknęło przez głowę Faya. Czy Kurogane przytuliłby go i jeszcze długo leżeliby splątani w pościeli, czy może zszokowany spadłby z łóżka, po czym w atmosferze niezręczności i napięcia wymamrotał, że za dużo wypili i powinni o tym zapomnieć?

Lepiej, że wszystko skończyło się, nim na poważnie zaczęło, bo Fay nie chciał, by pijacki wybryk przekreślił jego przyjaźń z Kurogane.

Uznając, że ignorancja wczorajszego zajścia jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem, mag wreszcie wstał, wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł z komnaty, gotów zmierzyć się z kolejnym dniem.

Jego zdecydowana postawa kruszyła się z każdym pokonywanym stopniem, a kiedy stanął w progu kuchni, rozsypała się zupełnie.

Oto przy stole siedzieli Yukito, Syaoran, Sakura i Kurogane, i wszyscy, równocześnie spojrzeli na niego. Bycie w centrum zainteresowania nagle bardzo go speszyło, ale przywołał na usta pogodny uśmiech i dzielnie postąpił do przodu.

- Dzień dobry, wszystkim! – zawołał energicznie, a coś w jego głowie huknęło porządnie.

- Kucharki mają teraz wolne, ale wszystko jest do twojej dyspozycji – powiedział uprzejmie Yukito.

- Dziękuję, napiję się tylko – odparł mag, czując jak na samą wzmiankę o jedzeniu jego żołądek boleśnie się wygina. Nalał wody z dzbanka do jednego z umytych kubków, po czym dosiadł się do stołu i (przyjmując twarz pokerzysty) spojrzał na Kurogane.

Kurogane patrzył na niego.

I tak spoglądali na siebie przez chwilę.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie dotarło do Fay'a, że nie tylko Kurogane na niego patrzy, ale i cała reszta.

- Em? O co pytałeś? – zwrócił się do Yukito, przerywając w końcu kontakt wzrokowy z wojownikiem.

Fay stwierdził, że Kurogane może nie pamiętać wczorajszego zajścia. Wojownik również miał worki pod oczami (chociaż na jego skórze nie były one tak widoczne, jak u niego), poza tym skutki picia przejawiały się w jego braku apetytu. Ninja zazwyczaj jadł za dwóch, a teraz skubał suchą bułkę, której zdawało się wcale nie ubywać. Możliwe, że wypił więcej niż Fay, możliwe, że zapomniał. To by tłumaczyło jego twarde (choć skacowane) spojrzenie oraz to, że powietrze nie było gęste od zakłopotanej, winnej atmosfery, wokół wojownika nie unosiła się też żadna złowieszcza aura.

Kurogane nie pamiętał. Problem z głowy. To dlaczego Fay czuje frustrację?

- Fay, czy ty mnie słuchasz? – głos Yukito, po jego prawej stronie, wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Oczywiście, a co mówiłeś? – spytał nieprzytomnie.

Towarzystwo przy stole zaśmiało się niezwykle czymś rozbawione, więc Fay postanowił bardziej zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

- Mówiłem – zaczął po raz trzeci były czarodziej – żebyś nie wychodził dziś z zamku.

Został uziemiony? Coś przeskrobał?

- Dlaczego? – zapytał, po czym stwierdził z przerażeniem, że Yukito _wie_. Yukito wie o tym, że rzucił się wczoraj na Kurogane. Kurogane mu się poskarżył, a teraz Fay dostanie karę.

- Od kilku dni zanosi się na burzę – wytłumaczył mężczyzna. – Prawdopodobnie dzisiaj będzie niezła nawałnica, a burze piaskowe nie są bezpieczne. Zwłaszcza dla osób nieobytych z pustynią.

- W porządku – odpowiedział mag, ciesząc się, że jednak nie chodziło o jego poczynania z ninją. Pogoda nie była zbyt zachęcająca do wycieczek, więc nie miał problemu ze spełnieniem prośby.

Przy stole rozpoczęła się dyskusja na nowy temat. Fay podniósł szklankę do ust i znowu spojrzał na wojownika. Kurogane nadal na niego patrzył.

To coś znaczyło! Musiało! Kurogane jednak pamiętał!

Wojownik spojrzał teraz w bok na Syaorana, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

_Gdyby patrzył na mnie i myślał o wczoraj, to nie patrzyłby teraz na Syaorana, tak samo, jak na mnie, _przemknęło mu przez głowę, na nowo budząc w nim wątpliwości. To Kuro-puu pamiętał, czy nie?

Jaki Fay był głupi! Mag uderzył się w czoło, dzięki czemu ponownie skupił na sobie uwagę reszty. Posłał im niewinny uśmiech.

- Mucha – wyjaśnił.

Przecież Fay był magiem! A skoro był magiem, mógł bez przeszkód zapytać Kurogane, czy pamięta co wczoraj się stało i co o tym myśli! Gdyby Kurogane nic do niego nie czuł, ich relacje nie musiałyby na tym ucierpieć. Bo jako (całkiem potężny) mag, Fay mógłby wynaleźć jakieś zaklęcie zaginające czasoprzestrzeń i cofnąć ich w czasie, tak, że wrócą do wydarzeń przed rozmową i Kurogane nie będzie jej pamiętał!

Kurde, ale on też nie będzie pamiętał!

Plan okazał się być zły. Będzie musiał wymyślić nowy, ale zajmie się tym, jak już w końcu wirowanie w jego głowie ustanie.

- Fay? – ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Odwrócił się. Księżniczka. – Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz blado, może powinieneś się jeszcze położyć? – dłoń Sakury dotknęła jego czoła. – Zastanawiam się, co ci dolega – powiedziała zmartwiona.

_Kac, _odparł w myślach, ale na głos powiedział:

- Mało spałem w nocy, jestem po prostu zmęczony. – Teraz było mu głupio, że księżniczka przejmuje się jego stanem, na który sam sobie zapracował, nie znając umiaru.

- Idź się wyspać – rzekła Sakura. – I tak nic ciekawego się nie dzieje.

- Tak jest, wasza wysokość! – odparł mag. Chciał wstać, ale zastanowiło go, czy wypada mu odejść od stołu, kiedy księżniczka siedzi. Nie miał doświadczenia w obchodzeniu się z królewską rodziną, ale jakaś etykieta powinna go obowiązywać. Jednak, skoro księżniczka kazała mu iść to chyba może? Poza tym, od kiedy on ma takie problemy?!

- Na co jeszcze czekasz, młotku? – dobiegł go na poły poirytowany, na poły rozbawiony głos Kurogane. – Wyglądasz jak własny cień i zaraz nam tu padniesz, a potem będę musiał cię tachać do komnaty.

_Obiecująca wizja... _

Fay złapał się za płonące policzki i zrozumiał. On nie miał kaca, on wciąż był pijany.

* * *

Kiedy trzy godziny później, Kurogane zobaczył Fay'a, musiał przyznać, że mag wygląda już o niebo lepiej. Oczywiście, wciąż miał cienie pod oczami i poruszał się mniej żwawo, niż zazwyczaj, ale jego wzrok był teraz bardziej obecny, i mniej szalony. Kurogane wiedział, że Fay nie ma zbyt wysokiej tolerancji na alkohol, co już nieraz udowodnił podczas ich podróży. Mimo to, wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić jak zabawnie mag zachowuje się, gdy wino uderza mu do głowy.

- Król chce nas widzieć? – czarodziej zrównał się z nim i Soumą. - W jakiej sprawie?

- Ten ranny człowiek, którego wczoraj znaleźliście, odzyskał przytomność – wytłumaczyła wojowniczka. – Król z nim rozmawiał przez chwilę i uznał, że my również powinniśmy usłyszeć, co ten mężczyzna ma do powiedzenia.

- Biorąc pod uwagę stan w jakim się znajdował, domyślam się, że nie będzie to nic radosnego – mag westchnął. - Chodźmy.

Wczoraj po przyniesieniu rannego mężczyzny do zamku, medycy od razu się nim zajęli, a Fay czekał na korytarzu, chcąc wiedzieć jaki jest jego stan. Kurogane został razem z nim. Minuty zamieniły się w godziny, a oni siedzieli w milczeniu, w jakiś sposób czując się odpowiedzialnymi za nieprzytomnego nieznajomego.

Niewiele rozmawiali, a tematu o tym, co między nimi zaszło nie poruszyli w ogóle. Korytarz przed salą medyczną nie był najlepszym miejscem na to. Jakiś czas później, Kurogane zszedł na chwilę na dół, porozmawiać z Soumą, a gdy wrócił Faya już nie było. Kiedy medycy oznajmili, że pacjent nie umrze, mag poszedł do komnaty odpocząć. Kurogane, równie zmęczony, także udał się na spoczynek, tylko na chwilę zatrzymując się przed komnatą maga.

Teraz był już dzień, między Fayem, a nim było sporo do wyjaśnienia, ale jak na razie, nie mieli okazji by porozmawiać sam na sam.

Obserwował kątem oka, idącego obok, czarodzieja. Miał ochotę zignorować Soumę, złapać Faya za ramię, przyszpilić do ściany i skończyć to, co wczoraj zaczęli.

Kurogane chciałby powiedzieć, że to był tylko pijacki wybryk, że żadnych uczuć z jego strony tu nie ma i że kompletnie nie dba o to, co Fay myśli o całym tym zajściu.

Chciałby, ale nie mógł, bo to byłoby kłamstwo.

Wojownik przerwał rozmyślenia, kiedy weszli w końcu do komnaty z rannym mężczyzną. Król, który siedział przy oknie, wskazał im ręką, by usiedli na przygotowanych wcześniej krzesłach. Zajęli miejsca, po czym czekali na słowa króla, jednocześnie z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się mężczyźnie na łóżku. Był strasznie blady, na twarzy miał zadrapania, jedna ręka cała była zabandażowana, na drugiej pełno było sińców i plastrów.

Ale to były rany fizyczne, które za jakiś czas znikną. Kurogane zastanawiał się, ile czasu zajmie, aż zagoją się te psychiczne, o ile w ogóle, biorąc pod uwagę jak martwe były oczy tego człowieka.

- To jest Subaru Sumeragi – odezwał się król. – Subaru, jak już ci wspominałem, to są Souma, Fay i Kurogane.

Mężczyzna skinął głową i spojrzał na każdego z nich, ale Kurogane był przekonany, że wcale ich nie dostrzega, jego oczy kompletnie pozbawione były wyrazu.

- Subaru jest z Tokyo – kontynuował Touya. Patrzył na Sumeragiego ze smutkiem. – Jest onmyoji'm, posiada zdolności spirytualne. Jakiś czas temu poznał pewnego mężczyznę... Subaru, mam mówić czy ty to zrobisz? – zapytał z troską Sumeragiego.

- Ja to zrobię – odparł onmyoji. Wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą, zaczął mówić. W jego głosie nie było żadnych emocji, twarz również niewiele zdradzała. Wyglądał jakby opowiadał obcą, nudną historię. Kiedy wspomniał o wioskach wojowników, Kurogane i Souma spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, ale nie przerywali, chcąc do końca wysłuchać opowieści. Kurogane miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna nie mówi im wszystkiego i najboleśniejsze fakty zostawia dla siebie. Jego podejrzenia okazały się słuszne, kiedy król zaczął zadawać mu pytania. I zupełnie nagle, w martwych, zielonych oczach pojawiła się pierwsza emocja. Bezdenny smutek, który zaraz przerodził się w ból i wreszcie cała twarz Subaru wykrzywiła się w wyrazie cierpienia.

I tak dowiedzieli się, że weterynarz nie był przypadkowym znajomym, ale człowiekiem, którego Subaru darzył głębokim uczuciem.

- A co z twoją siostrą? – zapytał król. – Wspominałeś mi wcześniej o swojej bliźniaczce. Może powinienem kogoś po nią wysłać? Z pewnością się o ciebie martwi...

Subaru zesztywniał słysząc te słowa, a Kurogane poczuł, jak Fay obok niego drgnął. Spojrzał szybko na maga i widząc jego minę domyślił się, o kim Fay teraz myśli.

- Nie – odpowiedział Subaru tak cicho, że Kurogane ledwo usłyszał jego odpowiedź. – Nie trzeba.

- Subaru, to żaden problem – zapewnił król. – Przejechałeś szmat drogi w ciężkim stanie, żeby nas ostrzec, pozwól przynajmniej choć w ten sposób nam się zrewanżować.

- Nie – odparł Sumeragi. – Król nie rozumie. On... – Kurogane patrzył, jak onmyoji zaciska mocno dłoń na prześcieradle. – On... – niewzruszony do tej pory głos mężczyzny zaczął się łamać i wojownik wiedział już, jakie będą jego następne słowa. – On ją zabił.

To wyglądało tak, jakby do tej pory Subaru mimo, że wiedział o śmierci siostry nie dopuszczał do siebie tej wiadomości. Dopiero przyznając to na głos, w pokoju pełnym ludzi, świadomość tego, że Hokuto naprawdę nie żyje dotarła do niego, jednocześnie uwalniając wszystkie te emocje, które tak mocno w sobie tłumił. Tama skrywająca cały jego ból, runęła na ich oczach. Mężczyzna szepnął zdławionym głosem „Hokuto", zasłonił dłonią twarz, a oni w ciszy i smutku przyglądali się jego rozpaczy.

* * *

Siedzieli znowu w kuchni, która prawdopodobnie była ulubionym miejscem króla. Touya rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle, oparł nieelegancko dłonią głowę i zaczął pożerać owoce z koszyka.

- Nie podoba mi się to – oznajmił wreszcie. – Ani trochę!

Nie wyglądał teraz jak król. Raczej jak dziecko, zmuszone do prac domowych, podczas gdy ono wolałoby bawić się z kolegami. Chociaż może to porównanie nie było trafne, bo Touya bardziej był zmartwiony całą sytuacją, aniżeli niezadowolony, że musi tracić na nią czas.

- Podsumujmy, co wiemy – powiedział. - Jakaś grupa, o której mamy niewiele informacji, chce zdobyć moc znajdującą się tutaj, w Clow. Są w to bardzo zaangażowani, ponieważ wysłali Kyle'a na przeszpiegi, tak samo jak tego Sakurazukę, by zbadał zdolności Subaru. Co więcej, są odpowiedzialni za ataki na wioski ninja, gdyż nie chcą, by ktokolwiek był w stanie nam pomóc. Teraz jest moment, w którym powinienem się oburzyć i powiedzieć, że Clow jest w stanie obronić się samo, ale stawka jest zbyt wysoka, by unosić się jakąś źle pojętą dumą. Kyle jest iluzjonistą, z tego co wiemy, Sakurazuka również posiada pewne moce i chociaż dużo ze sobą nie walczyli, Subaru twierdzi, że jest bardzo silny. Poza tym, byli tam jeszcze inni mężczyźni, z czego przynajmniej jeden miał jakieś niezwykłe zdolności. Pozostała dwójka pewnie też. A my w Clow, niestety, nie mamy zbyt wielu środków, czy doświadczenia w walce z ludźmi posiadającymi takie talenty. Na naszą korzyść jest to, że nasi przodkowie skrupulatnie wypełnili robotę i ruiny okazały się być dla nich nie lada wyzwaniem. Gdyby nie to, już dawno by nas pewnie zaatakowali. – Touya westchnął. Wyglądał naprawdę markotnie.

- Kiedy walczyliśmy z ludźmi atakującymi dzieciaka powiedzieli, że nagrodę za niego mieli odebrać w Yashy – odezwał się Kurogane. – Gdzie to jest?

- Jeżeli dobrze pamiętam, Yasha nie jest zbyt daleko od Clow - odparł król. – To miałoby sens. Rondart nie musiałby na długo oddalać się, aby dać wynagrodzenie za Syaorana, a z drugiej strony, jest to bezpieczna odległość od nas. Teraz mamy nowe informacje – Touya spojrzał znacząco na Faya. – Chyba nie zaszkodzi jeszcze raz go przesłuchać.

- To nie ma sensu – zaoponował Kurogane, co skupiło na nim uwagę reszty. – Nie ma potrzeby, by mag przebywał w jego towarzystwie dłużej, niż jest to konieczne.

Touya wyglądał jakby podzielał zdanie Kurogane, Fay za to patrzył na ninję z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Kurogane wydawało się, że mag mruczy z niedowierzaniem „a jednak pamięta", ale nie był pewien.

- Też nie chcę konfrontować Faya z Rondartem – zgodził się król. – Ale nie mamy na razie zbyt wielu opcji.

- W porządku – odezwał się mag. – Pójdę z tobą do niego, królu. Nie będę uciekał z podwiniętym ogonem, tylko dlatego, że Rondart dziwnie się na mnie patrzy.

- Nadal uważam to za stratę czasu - wykłócał się dalej Kurogane. – Skończy się na tym, że zszyją mu się usta.

- Zapewne masz rację – odparł Touya. – Rondart nie może nam niczego zdradzić... Ten drań! – król zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Traktowałem go jak przyjaciela! Pozwoliłem mu uczyć moją siostrę! A on...!

- Wasza Wysokość, to nie twoja wina – Yukito wszedł do kuchni ściskając w dłoni zrulowany papier. – Rondart oszukał nie tylko ciebie. Zwiódł nas wszystkich.

- Ale Kurogane od razu wyczuł, że coś z nim nie w porządku – król wciąż był nadąsany, choć jego twarz rozpromieniła się na widok Yukito.

- Kurogane jest doświadczonym ninją – odparł Tsukishiro, sadowiąc się na krześle obok króla. – Wioski wojowników nie bez powodu cieszą się tak dobrymi opiniami, nieprawdaż? – spojrzał na Kurogane, który skromnie skinął głową. – A teraz proszę, przyniosłem mapę, o którą mnie prosiłeś.

Kurogane i Souma usunęli ze stołu kosz z owocami i kubki, a Yukiro rozłożył na nim obszerną mapę. Pochylili się nad nią i zaczęli studiować ją w skupieniu.

- Tu jest Clow – Touya wskazał palcem punkt zaznaczający jego królestwo. – Tutaj Tokio. Z tego, co mówił Subaru, kryjówka w lesie, do której się udał znajduje się mniej więcej w tym obszarze – zakreślił kółko na mapie pomiędzy Tokio, a Clow. – I właśnie tutaj mamy...

- Yashę – dokończył za niego Yukito. – Czyli Yasha jest ich siedzibą.

- Raczej miejscem spotkań - wtrąciła Souma. – Subaru mówił, że w środku magazynu było tylko trzech mężczyzn, potem doszedł jeszcze jeden, ale to z całą pewnością nie byli wszyscy. Wspominał o szefie, który nie był obecny. Wydaje mi się, że ich główna siedziba mieści się gdzie indziej, a Yasha to tylko miejsce, w którym spotykają się od czasu do czasu, składając sprawozdania.

- Też tak myślę – poparł ją Kurogane. – Byłoby bardzo nierozsądne z ich strony, gdyby podali lokalizację głównej siedziby, tylko po to, by jacyś ludzie odebrali tam nagrodę za śmierć dzieciaka. Yasha jest tylko jedną z kryjówek, może jedyną, a może jest ich więcej.

- To niedobrze, ale przynajmniej mamy jakiś punkt odniesienia – powiedział król. – Wyślę tam kilku ludzi, by zbadali teren. Niestety, teraz nie mogę tego uczynić, bo wysłanie ich w taką pogodę byłoby skazaniem ich na śmierć. Musimy przeczekać, aż przejdzie burza, ale boję się wtedy będzie za późno i w kryjówce nikogo nie znajdziemy! Mieliśmy przewagę, bo Subaru zabrał im jeden pojazd, a drugi zniszczył, ale teraz pewnie nikogo już tam nie ma. Zwłaszcza, że na pewno domyślili się, że Subaru nas powiadomi...

- Nawet jeżeli uciekli, to warto zbadać ich kryjówkę – powiedział Yukito.

Pozostali skinęli głowami, pokazując, że zgadzają się z Tsukishirou.

- Jak tylko pogoda się poprawi, wyślę tam kilku żołnierzy - zdecydował Touya. – Póki co, Yukito, chodź ze mną do biblioteki. Skoro Sakurazuka powiedział, że udało im się zdobyć zapiski mówiące o magii w ruinach, nam też się uda! Musiały zachować się jakieś informacje w Clow! Nie może być tak, żeby przeciwnik wiedział więcej od nas, o tym, co znajduje się na naszym terenie!

- My też pomożemy – zaoferował Fay.

- Dziękuję, ale to niepotrzebne - odpowiedział Touya. – Już wystarczająco nam pomagacie. My zajmiemy się szukaniem informacji. Mamy w Clow starszyznę, która być może posiada wiedzę na ten temat, w archiwum znajdziemy ludzi, którzy na pewno będą się orientować, gdzie szukać. Póki co – król spojrzał na Fay'a . – Chciałbym, byś mimo wszystko towarzyszył mi podczas przesłuchania.

Mag skinął głową i wstał w ślad za królem. Mijając niezadowolonego Kurogane posłał mu niepewny uśmiech.

* * *

_Syaoran bardzo dobrze walczy, _pomyślała Souma z uznaniem, obserwując jak chłopiec zręcznie posługuje się mieczem. Gdyby Kurogane nie wspominał jej, że jeszcze jakiś czas temu, dzieciak nie potrafił utrzymać broni w ręku, pomyślałaby, że od dawna uczył się fechtunku.

Ale cóż się dziwić, Kurogane był znakomitym nauczycielem, szkolił większość młodych wojowników w Nihon, a i ona niejednego się od niego nauczyła. Syaoran był zwinny, wysportowany, szybko się uczył, a determinacja i chęć pomocy dodatkowo go motywowały.

- Dobrze - pochwalił ucznia Kurogane. – Jednak, za bardzo odsłoniłeś prawy bok w ostatnim ataku i gdybyśmy walczyli na poważnie, miałbyś teraz sporą ranę.

Mężczyzna podszedł do chłopca, by zademonstrować mu poprawną pozycję, Syaoran skinął głową, po czym szybko ją powtórzył.

Drzwi do sali uchyliły się i do środka weszła księżniczka. Ćwicząca dwójka jej nie zauważyła, a dziewczyna nie przerywała im, tylko cicho podeszła do Soumy.

- Słyszałam od Yukito, że Kurogane i Syaoran trenują tutaj – powiedziała. – Nie wiedziałam, że Syaoran uczy się walczyć.

- Chce ochraniać tych, którzy są dla niego ważni – odparła wojowniczka i spojrzała znacząco na księżniczkę. Sakura zarumieniła się lekko.

- Zbliżają się kłopoty, prawda? – popatrzyła uważnie na wojowniczkę. – Brat niczego mi nie mówi, ale widzę, że chodzi posępny i wyraźnie się czymś martwi. Ten człowiek, którego znaleziono na pustyni... czy on ma coś wspólnego z ruinami?

- Księżniczko, o to powinnaś pytać króla – powiedziała Souma, wyraźnie zmieszana. – Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do udzielania ci informacji.

- Ale mój brat wciąż uważa mnie za dziecko, które musi chronić! Nie potrafi dostrzec, że jestem już prawie dorosła! – odparła niezadowolona Sakura.

- Wydaje mi się, że królowi bardziej chodzi o to, że straciłaś kilka miesięcy życia i powinnaś teraz cieszyć się każdym dniem, i ...

- Doceniam jego troskę, ale on nie rozumie, że ja też się o niego martwię – księżniczka wpadła wojowniczce w słowo. – On jest młody. Za młody, by być królem. Nasz ojciec zbyt wcześnie umarł, na Touyę spadły obowiązki, na które tak naprawdę nie był jeszcze gotów. Chciałabym, by korzystał z życia, a nie budził się z masą problemów na głowie.

Dziewczyna wyglądała na naprawdę przygnębioną i Souma miała ochotę przyciągnąć ją do siebie i przytulić.

- Twój brat i tak dobrze sobie radzi – powiedziała z uznaniem. – Szczerze mówiąc, pierwszy raz przebywając w towarzystwie króla czuję się tak swobodnie. Jest bardzo przyjazny, trudno go nie lubić.

_Ale ma to też złe strony. Jego dobroduszność i ufność można wykorzystać, tak jak zrobił do Rondart. _– dodała w myślach.

- A co to za markotna mina? – Fay pojawił się znienacka przed nimi. Wciągnięte w rozmowę nie zauważyły jego przybycia. Mag ujął policzki Sakury i palcami wygiął kąciki jej ust do góry. – Od razu lepiej – ocenił.

- Fay! – księżniczka uśmiechnęła się, tym razem bez pomocy maga. – Jak się czujesz?

- Znacznie lepiej – przyznał czarodziej.

- To dobrze – odpowiedziała z nieudawaną ulgą. – Byłeś z moim bratem, prawda? Gdzie on jest?

- Król poszedł do Yukito – poinformował ją mag. – O, a co to? – dotknął głowy księżniczki, która patrzyła na niego pytająco. Po chwili Fay cofnął dłoń i podał zdumionej Sakurze kwiat. – Popatrz, co ci się zaplątało we włosach, księżniczko!

- Jaki śliczny! Dziękuję! – zawołała zachwycona dziewczyna.

- Ty Souma, też tu coś masz! – Fay sięgnął tym razem za ucho wojowniczki i również wyciągnął kwiat, o nieco ciemniejszym odcieniu kielicha. Kobieta przyjęła prezent ze śmiechem.

- Co tam czarujesz, hm? – Kurogane podszedł do nich, a za nim przydreptał zmęczony Syaoran.

- Syaoran, ale cię Kuropyon wymęczył! Potrzebujesz energii! – w dłoni maga znikąd pojawił się kawałek czekolady.

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział chłopiec, po czym wpakował sobie cały kawałek do ust, uśmiechając się przy tym błogo.

- Co do ciebie, Kurorin... – Fay odwrócił się w stronę Kurogane, a mężczyzna zrobił krok w tył.

- O nie! Ja niczego od ciebie nie chcę. Żadnych słodkich paskudztw!

- Ależ niczego takiego nie planuję! – zawołał mag przybliżając się do niego. Kurogane znów się cofnął, ale każdemu jego krokowi w tył towarzyszyły dwa w przód w wykonaniu Fay'a i nim się spostrzegł czarodziej już był przy nim.

- Kuro-tan ma coś we włosach – ninja obserwował bez ruchu, jak ta blada, smukła dłoń zmierza w jego kierunku. Prześlizgnęły się obok jego ucha, dotykając lekko policzka. Kurogane miał silne uczucie déjà vu. Ze wszystkich sił próbował powstrzymać własne ręce przed sięgnięciem po maga, który zdecydowanie był zbyt blisko, by ninja czuł się komfortowo.

Palce Faya zabłądziły gdzieś w jego włosach, musnęły szyję, a wojownik przełknął głośno ślinę.

- Już prawie mam – sapnął mag z wysiłkiem, jakby usilnie próbował, ale nie mógł sięgnąć. – Jeszcze troszkę... – postąpił do przodu i wolną ręką oparł się o pierś Kurogane. Ninja poczuł jego oddech na szyi.

_Jeszcze chwila i..._

Kurogane zapomniał, jak się oddycha.

_Mag pocałował go w szyję!_

Był niemalże pewien, że to zrobił! Motyli dotyk na skórze, ledwie wyczuwalny...

_Są tutaj Souma, księżniczka i dzieciak, opanuj się!_

Kurogane zamknął oczy i przygryzł mocno wargi. Jeżeli mag zaraz nie przestanie to...

- Jest! – Fay wykrzyknął tryumfalnie, po czym cofnął się i chwycił jedną z dłoni Kurogane, wciskając w nią niewielki przedmiot. Ninja spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył czoło. Sprzączka. Sprzączka od paska, która zaginęła mu wczorajszego wieczoru.

Podniósł wzrok na maga, a ten mrugnął do niego, po czym ze śmiechem odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do pozostałej trójki, która wpatrywała się w nich z rozbawieniem, w ogóle nie zauważając, co tak naprawdę robili.

A więc mag pamiętał. Jego zachowanie nie budziło, co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. I ta sprzączka! Wojownik czuł zmieszanie, ale przede wszystkim był zadowolony. Reakcja maga była obiecująca.

Muszą wreszcie ze sobą porozmawiać sam na sam, bo od samego rana nie mieli okazji...

- Jak przesłuchanie, dowiedzieliście się czegoś od Rondarta? – zapytała Souma maga, kiedy Syaoran i Sakura odeszli w kąt pomieszczenia żywo o czymś dyskutując. Wyglądało, jakby chłopiec opisywał księżniczce swój trening, gdyż co rusz wymachiwał wyimaginowanym mieczem.

Fay westchnął zrezygnowany, co było dla nich wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

- Był zdziwiony jak dużo wiemy i rzekłbym, że nawet go to zmartwiło. Ale niestety, każde nasze pytania na ten temat kończyły się tym, że uaktywniało się zaklęcie zszywające mu usta.

- A prócz tego? – spytał Kurogane ostrzej niż zamierzał. Jego niechęci do Kyle'a nie dało się nie zauważyć. – Czy mówił coś o tobie, zachowywał się podejrzanie?

Fay przeczesał ręką włosy.

- Nic – odpowiedział zmartwiony. – Być może tylko mi się wydaje, ale wciąż mam wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie jakby wiedział coś, o czym nikt inny nie ma pojęcia. Kiedy zadawałem mu jakiekolwiek pytania na ten temat, był wyraźnie rozbawiony, ale niczego nie mówił. Raz, gdy go nacisnąłem, zszyły mu się usta. Trochę mnie to martwi, bo dlaczego sprawy związane ze mną, też aktywują zaklęcie?

- Nie wiadomo jak dokładnie działa zaklęcie rzucone na Kyle'a – odezwała się Souma. – Kiedy przesłuchiwałam ludzi odpowiedzialnych za ataki na wioski wojowników, dławili się językami. Nieraz dochodziło do tego, nim zadałam im jakiekolwiek pytanie. Możliwe więc, że tu nie chodzi o ciebie tylko o sam fakt, że Kyle czuje się zmuszony do udzielenia odpowiedzi.

- Może masz rację – mag uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.

- Kurogane! – Syaoran zawołał do wojownika. – Mogę na moment pożyczyć twój miecz? Chcę pokazać księżniczce Sakurze ten atak, którego mnie nauczyłeś.

- Masz jeszcze siły do tego? – mruknął ninja, po czym wyjął miecz i podszedł do chłopca.

Souma i Fay przyglądali się, jak Syaoran przybiera odpowiednią pozycję, Kurogane go poprawia, a Sakura głośno komentuje i chwali przyjaciela.  
- To niebywałe, jak księżniczka dobrze wygląda – powiedziała wojowniczka do maga. – I to zaraz po obudzeniu się.

- Wymieszanie antidotum z magią Yukito musiało przynieść tak dobre rezultaty – odparł Fay.

- To był doskonały pomysł – zgodziła się z nim Souma. – Świetna robota. - Zabrzmiało to tak jakby pochwaliła Fay'a, więc ten spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Tymczasem, wojowniczka kontynuowała. – Jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia. Dlaczego nie przybyliście do Clow równocześnie? W końcu podróżowaliście w trójkę: ty, Kurogane i Syaoran?

- Owszem, ale w pewnym momencie zostaliśmy rozdzieleni. – Zaczął opowiadać Fay. – Syaoran i Kurorin trafili do jednego miejsca, ja do innego. Syaoran prędko udał się tutaj, a Kuro-bohater ruszył ocalić mnie z opresji – zadrżał na wspomnienie wrogich mu ludzi, ale zaraz ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, kiedy przypomniał sobie pojawienie się Kurogane i jego pomoc.

- Ale o czym ty mówisz? – Souma popatrzyła na niego zdumiona. – Przecież ty i Syaoran dotarliście tu równocześnie, a Kurogane dotarł później, sam.

Fay potrząsnął głową.

- Coś pomieszałaś – odparł spokojnie. – Ja i Kuro-pun przybyliśmy razem, a wcześniej do Clow przylecieli Syaoran, Yukito, którego spotkał w Piffle oraz mężczyzna, który uzdrowił księżniczkę.

Mag zmarszczył brwi, widząc minę wojowniczki.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał.

- Czy wszystko w porządku, Fay? – Dotknęła dłonią czoła maga, jakby sprawdzała mu temperaturę – Wyglądasz jakbyś naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówisz. Może ktoś rzucił na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie, które pomieszało ci fakty?

Z przeciwnego końca sali, Kurogane, Syaoran i Sakura przyglądali im się badawczo. Zaczęli iść w ich kierunku, a kiedy usłyszeli, o czym rozmawiają, zamarli. Tylko na Sakurze rozmowa nie robiła żadnego wrażenia.

- Nie wiem, z kim Syaoran tutaj przyleciał, bo mnie przy tym nie było – mówiła dalej Souma, nie wyczuwając nerwowego napięcia Syaorana i Kurogane. – Ale wiem, że to ty przyrządziłeś antidotum. Nie rozumiem Fay, czemu zaprzeczasz? Przecież osobiście przyłożyłam ci nóż do gardła myśląc, że próbujesz skrzywdzić Yukito. Za co, swoją drogą, przepraszam jeszcze raz.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – Fay wydawał się być kompletnie zagubiony.

- Rety, Fay! Widziałam cię na własne oczy! Doprawy, ilu jest ludzi, którzy wyglądają identycznie jak ty...

- Souma! – zawołał ostrzegawczo Syaoran, ale było już za późno.

- ... i potrafią wykorzystać magię do leczenia, hm?

Wojowniczka skończyła mówić i spojrzała na Kurogane i Syaorana, którzy podbiegli do nich z przeraźliwie poważnymi minami.

- Co się stało? – spytała ich, ale oni nie patrzyli na nią, tylko na stojącego obok niej Fay'a. Podążyła za ich wzrokiem i zdziwiła się, widząc maga z wyrazem kompletnego szoku na twarzy.

- Wyglądający tak jak ja i potrafiący leczyć magią... – powtórzył grobowym głosem Fay, patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń, ponad ich głowami.

- Fay... – odezwał się cicho Syaoran.

Mag spojrzał na niego, jego niebieskie oczy patrzyły przenikliwie, groźnie.

- Powiedz mi, Syaoran, kim był uzdrowiciel, którego zabraliście z Yukito z Piffle? – spytał chłodno.

Chłopiec przygryzł wargę i winny spojrzał w bok. Niespodziewanie, Fay chwycił go za koszulę i potrząsnął nim mocno.

– Kim on był?! – krzyknął.

Pierwszy raz słyszeli, by Fay podnosił głos. Twarz maga była teraz mieszaniną niedowierzania i złości.

- Fay, ja... - zaczął chłopiec. Spojrzał w końcu na czarodzieja ze skruchą i żalem. – Przepraszam.

- Gdzie on jest? – zażądał Fay zdławionym tonem. Siłą, o którą nikt go nie podejrzewał, podniósł chłopca kilka centymetrów nad ziemię. - Pytam się, gdzie on jest?!

- Nie wiem. Odleciał jednym z pojazdów, ale nikomu nie powiedział dokąd. – Odparł chłopiec. Wisiał bezczynnie w uścisku maga, w ogóle nie próbując się uwolnić. – Fay, ja naprawdę przepraszam...

- Zostaw, dzieciaka – odezwał się Kurogane, zbliżając się do nich ostrożnie.

Widział, jak mag traci kontrolę nad sobą; pomieszczenie buzowało od gromadzonej w niej energii, temperatura to podnosiła się, to opadała. Kurogane już raz zaobserwował, że targany silnymi emocjami Fay, nie do końca jest w stanie panować nad swoją mocą. Wojownik obawiał się, że ktoś niechcący może przez to ucierpieć.

- Twój brat nie chciał, abyś się dowiedział – kontynuował. Uświadomił sobie, że użył złych słów, kiedy usłyszał jak mag gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

Fay puścił Syaorana, który upadł na kolana. Sakura kucnęła przy chłopcu i pomogła mu pozbierać się na nogi.

- Ty też wiedziałeś. – Głos maga był teraz pełen niedowierzania i bólu. Kiedy popatrzył na Kurogane, mężczyzna ledwie wytrzymał jego spojrzenie, pełne rozczarowania i zawodu. – Ufałem ci... Ufałem, jak nikomu innemu, a ty...

- Posłuchaj – Kurogane próbował chwycić go za łokieć, ale mag wściekle odtrącił jego ramię.

- Nie dotykaj mnie! – Krzyknął. – Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Nienawidzę cię, Kurogane!

Nim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło go zatrzymać, Fay wybiegł z sali.

- Cholera – zaklął wojownik, po czym ruszył za magiem. Pozostali, nie zastanawiając się długo, pobiegli w ślad za nimi.

Fay nie zważał na ich wołania i prośby. Pędził korytarzem, trącając przechodzących przez niego ludzi. Dotarł w końcu do wyjścia i wypadł na zewnątrz.

- Do diaska! Stój, kretynie! – zawołał za nim bezradnie ninja.

Służba przyglądała im się z zainteresowaniem, ale oni nie zwracali na nią uwagi.

Kiedy Kurogane wydostał się z zamku, zauważył, że Fay zmierza do pojazdu, którym tu przylecieli.

Nie zwalniając, ninja osłonił ręką twarz, by choć trochę uchronić się przed wiatrem i piaskiem. Kątem oka widział, że Souma, Syaoran i Sakura również znaleźli się na zewnątrz.

Zaryczał silnik i wojownik z przerażeniem pomyślał, że jeśli się nie pospieszy, Fay naprawdę odjedzie. Dopadł maga, nim pojazd wzbił się w górę.

- Przestań się wygłupiać i wracaj! – zawołał, niemalże prosząco, przekrzykując ryk silnika i wiatru. Złapał Fay'a za łokieć chcąc go ściągnąć z pojazdu i nie puścił, gdy ten szarpnął się gniewnie.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

Fay odwrócił się do niego i zanim Kurogane pojął, co się dzieje, jakaś olbrzymia siła odrzuciła go do tyłu. Nie był w stanie nic zrobić, minął przerażonych Soumę, Sakurę oraz Syaorana i boleśnie uderzył plecami, i głową o mury zamku. Osunął się z jękiem na ziemię i na moment kompletnie stracił orientację. Poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za rękę i podnosi.

- Kurogane, w porządku? – zaniepokojony głos Soumy przebił się przez szum w jego głowie.

Przytaknął wolno, czując ból w całym ciele.

_Czy mag właśnie użył przeciwko niemu magii?_

- Trzeba go zatrzymać – powiedział słabym głosem i próbował stanąć o własnych silach, ale nie był w stanie. – Powstrzymaj go!

Z niepokojem obserwował, jak Fay unosi się coraz wyżej, nie zważając na wołania Sakury i Syaorana.

- Fay'u D. Fluorite! Zatrzymaj się, natychmiast!

Czyjś głośny, zagniewany głos rozległ się gdzieś od strony wejścia do zamku. Kurogane przekręcił głowę i dostrzegł Touyę oraz Yukito zmierzających w ich stronę.

Mag spojrzał w dół, na króla.

- Dziękuję za gościnę i miłe przyjęcie! – zawołał. – Ale na mnie już pora.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym siłą ściągnął cię z powrotem!

Touya nie przypominał tego człowieka, z którym do tej pory mieli do czynienia. Przybrał teraz władczą pozę, jego twarz była surowa, a postawa zadecydowana i nieugięta. Aura władczości roztaczała się wokół niego i nawet mag zdawał się stracić nieco na swojej brawurze.

- Nie jestem obywatelem Clow, nie złamałem prawa... – zaczął, ale Touya ani myślał pozwolić mu skończyć.

- Ale jesteś na terenie Clow! – zagrzmiał. – Poza tym, gdzie myślisz, że się udasz? Nie widzisz, jaka jest pogoda?! Podróż w tych warunkach to samobójstwo! I nie masz racji, bo właśnie łamiesz prawo. Ten pojazd nie jest twoją własnością. Chcesz okraść monarchę? – co prawda, pojazd należał do Yukito, ale mag nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Wiatr stawał się gwałtowniejszy, piach wpadał do oczu i ust. Przebywanie na zewnątrz z każdą chwilą stawało się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne.

- Wracaj! W tej chwili!

Fay był już kilka metrów nad ziemią, posiadał potężną magię, więc bez obaw mógłby się uprzeć i uciec. Ale widząc stanowczą, dumną sylwetkę króla, zaczął zniżać pojazd, mimo ciągłego gniewu, rozczarowania i poczucia zdrady.

Kiedy znalazł się z powrotem na ziemi, kilku żołnierzy momentalnie go otoczyło.

- Niech ktoś zabierze stąd pojazd, szkoda stracić go podczas burzy – powiedział Touya jednemu mężczyźnie, po czym skupił uwagę na Fay'u.

Mag stał przed nim spokojnie, ale burza emocji szalała w jego niebieskich oczach.

- Zaprowadźcie pana Flourite do jego komnaty – rozkazał król. – I pilnujcie, by jej nie opuszczał.

- Jestem teraz więźniem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Fay. Wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wrócić do pojazdu, ale dwóch strażników złapało go za ramiona.

- Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Touya, teraz już spokojniejszym tonem. – Po prostu chcę, byś choć odrobinę się uspokoił. Czarodziej targany silnymi emocjami jest niebezpieczny, a ja nie chcę, by komukolwiek stała się krzywda.

Fay spuścił głowę i bez słowa pozwolił poprowadzić się strażnikom. Kiedy mijał Kurogane, podniósł głowę i posłał mu spojrzenie pełne wściekłości, żalu i zawodu.

Gdy zniknął wewnątrz zamku, Touya westchnął.

- Już się bałem, że nie uda mi się go zatrzymać – przyznał.

Yukito położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Myślisz, że po tym, co przed nim zatailiśmy, mamy prawo go tu trzymać?

- Może i nie – odrzekł Touya – ale nie mogłem pozwolić, by odszedł w taką pogodę. Poza tym, miejmy nadzieję, że gdy emocje opadną, będzie chciał z nami porozmawiać.

Souma popatrzyła na nich, a potem spojrzała bezradnie na przyjaciela.

- Kurogane, przepraszam – powiedziała zagubiona. – Ja nie wiedziałam... nadal nie jestem pewna o co dokładnie chodzi, ale wiem, że namieszałam, nie chciałam, ja...

- W porządku – przerwał jej mężczyzna. Zrobił krok w kierunku zamku i skrzywił się, czując ból w całym ciele. – Prawdę mówiąc, cieszę się, że wie. Okłamywanie go było nie w porządku z naszej strony, więc dobrze, że prawda wyszła na jaw.

- Oby tylko Fay nam wybaczył – rzekł cicho Syaoran.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział. Przypomniał sobie spojrzenie Fay'a i pomyślał ze smutkiem, że nie zdziwi go, jeżeli mag już nigdy mu nie zaufa.


	22. Po brata

_Na cmentarzu nie było wielu ludzi. Późna pora i zimno skutecznie powstrzymywały przed odwiedzinami swoich bliskich.  
Fay zapiął płaszcz pod szyją chcąc uchronić się przez chłodnym powietrzem. Pochylił się nad jednym z grobów.  
- Powiedz mi, dziadku – odezwał się, strącając śnieg z powierzchni kamienia. – Czy mój brat żyje? Czy to, co mi wtedy powiedziałeś było kłamstwem?  
Wyprostował się i wcisnął zmarznięte ręce głęboko do kieszeni. Wpatrywał się w mogiłę z oczekiwaniem, napięciem, jakby naprawdę spodziewał się, że duch dziadka zaraz się przed nim pojawi i odpowie na dręczące go pytania.  
Ale nic się nie działo. Nie doczekał się odzewu z zaświatów, wiatr głosem dziadka nie szepnął mu żadnych wyjaśnień do ucha.  
- Zawsze powtarzałeś, że zależy ci na moim szczęściu – mówił dalej Fay cichym tonem. – Czy to był powód, dla którego mnie okłamałeś? Chciałeś w ten sposób uchronić mnie przed cierpieniem? Ale to nie miałoby sensu – potrząsnął głową, nie zgadzając się ze swoimi wcześniejszymi przemyśleniami. – Dobrze wiedziałeś, że Fay jest dla mnie najważniejszy, więc wmówienie mi, że nie żyje nijak miałoby mnie uszczęśliwić. Kogo w takim razie Yukito widział w Piffle?  
Mag odwrócił nieznacznie głowę, by spojrzeć w kierunku wyjścia z cmentarza, gdzie przy bramie czekali na niego Syaoran i Kurogane. Stąpali nerwowo z nogi na nogę i rzucali zniecierpliwione spojrzenie w jego stronę._  
_- Fay potrafił uzdrawiać – kontynuował mówienie do grobu. – Yukito widział w Piffle człowieka wyglądającego jak ja. Ten człowiek leczył magią. – Fay westchnął i skrył twarz w dłoniach. – Wniosek nasuwa się sam, ale on nie ma sensu! Fay nie może żyć. Gdyby żył… minęło tyle lat… gdyby żył, to by wrócił, prawda? Może ktoś tylko się za niego podszywa…  
Fay wyprostował się. Nałożył kaptur na głowę i zaczął oddalać od grobu. Uszedł kilka kroków, po czym zatrzymał się i rzucił przez ramię.  
- Wiem, że moje zachowanie byłoby dla ciebie irracjonalne. Gdybyś mógł, zapewne byś mnie zatrzymał i kazałbyś mi pozbierać się do kupy, i zapomnieć w końcu o przeszłości. Robiłem tak przez wiele lat, ale teraz… Zrozum, dziadku, muszę się dowiedzieć kim był człowiek w Piffle, inaczej nie da mi to spokoju. Nie martw się o mnie.  
Powiedziawszy to, ruszył nie odwracając się więcej za siebie.*_

***

- Nic ci nie jest? – zapytała Souma, kiedy weszli do zamku.  
Kurogane przystanął i szybkim ruchem zbadał ręką bark, który bolał nawet przy lekkim nacisku. Jednakże prócz tego, nic więcej mu nie dolegało.  
- W porządku – odpowiedział koleżance. Bardziej niż bark bolała go świadomość, że mag użył przeciw niemu magii.  
- Nie chcę być nachalna, ale co właściwie się stało? Fay ma brata, tak? – dopytywała się Souma. - I to on tutaj był i uleczył księżniczkę? Czemu zatailiście to przed Fay'em? Dlaczego…  
Kurogane uciszył ją ruchem ręki.  
- Nie wszystko naraz – mruknął. – Opowiem ci, ale może nie na środku korytarza?  
- Chodźmy do jadalni – odezwała się Sakura, co zwróciło ich uwagę na resztę otoczenia. – Też jestem ciekawa szczegółów.  
- Nie zamierzam wdawać się w szczegóły – odparł wojownik. – Chcę tylko nakreślić wam sytuację, bo niestety byłyście świadkami całego zajścia. O konkrety pytajcie maga. W końcu ja sam nie wiem wszystkiego.  
- To ja może porozmawiam z Fay'em – zaproponował niepewnie Syaoran. Był czerwony na twarzy, wciąż wystraszony zachowaniem maga, a także pełen wyrzutów sumienia. – Jestem mu winien wyjaśnienia.  
- Zapomnij – Touya puknął go w czoło. – Lepiej go teraz nie drażnić. Obawiam się, że ty i Kurogane najbardziej podpadliście. Dajmy Fay'owi nieco ochłonąć.  
- Doskonale go rozumiem – odezwał się, milczący dotąd, Yukito. – Zachowaliśmy się nielojalnie wobec niego. I to w bardzo ważnej dla niego sprawie. Nic dziwnego, że zareagował w ten sposób.  
- Ekhem – Souma odkaszlnęła znacząco. – Prosiłabym byście w końcu opowiedzieli mi, o co chodzi, bo czuję się trochę niedoinformowana. Poza tym – tu zrobiła smutną minę – chcąc nie chcąc, to przeze mnie wszystko się wydało i panuje tu teraz tak przykra atmosfera.  
- To nie twoja wina, a moje niedopatrzenie – zaprzeczył od razu Touya. - Wiedziałem, że spotkałaś Yuui'ego, ale zignorowałem to, gdyż byłem zbyt skoncentrowany na czymś innym… - tu wzrok króla mimowolnie powędrował do stojącego obok Yukito. – Mniejsza z tym – potrząsnął głową. – Chodźmy porozmawiać gdzie indziej.

***

Touya chciał, by się uspokoił, ale zdaniem Faya, król równie dobrze mógł kazać Ziemi przestać się obracać. Efekt byłby ten sam.  
Po tylu latach dowiedział się, że jego brat żyje. Zachowanie spokoju w takiej sytuacji jest niemożliwe! Wnętrze Faya było teraz skupiskiem przeróżnych uczuć, jednych bardzo do siebie podobnych, innych zupełnie ambiwalentnych.  
I te natarczywe pytania w głowie, na które być może nigdy nie uzyska odpowiedzi!  
_Dlaczego dziadek go okłamał? Czemu wmówił mu, że na własne oczy widział jak Fay umiera? Dlaczego, nawet wtedy, gdy widział cierpienie wnuka, nie powiedział mu prawdy? Co takiego zrobił jego brat, że dziadek wolał wmówić mu, że Fay nie żyje? Dlaczego Fay nie wrócił? Czemu przez te wszystkie lata nie chciał się z nim spotkać? Czy to, co mówił Dymitrij było prawdą? Czy Fay jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć tylu ludzi? Kurogane powiedział, że Fay nie chciał, by się o nim dowiedział - dlaczego? Przecież, kiedy się rozstali nie było między nimi żadnego konfliktu. Do licha, nawet jakby był, to nie był to powód, by tak się zachowywać!_  
- Muszę go znaleźć – powiedział Fay do pustego pokoju. Podniósł się z łóżka, po czym wypadł z komnaty, ale natychmiast został powstrzymany przy drzwiach przez dwóch strażników.  
- Rozkaz króla. Nie może pan opuszczać swojej komnaty. – Odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn, zmęczonym tonem, gdyż te informację przekazywał Fay'owi po raz czwarty w ciągu ostatniej godziny. Mag co chwilę wychodził z komnaty, zostawał zatrzymywany, wracał do środka, by się uspokoić, po czym nabuzowany wybiegał znowu.  
Zrezygnowany, ponownie wycofał się do komnaty. Usiadł na łóżku i posępnie wyjrzał przez okno. Dość ładny widok na pustynię i ruiny był teraz całkowicie przysłonięty przez piach. Król miał rację twierdząc, że podróż w taką pogodę byłaby niebezpieczna. Fay zapewne by się rozbił i leżałby teraz gdzieś na pustyni, tonąc pod warstwami piachu.  
Mimo tego spostrzeżenia, jakoś nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie wdzięczności do władcy.  
Oni wszyscy zataili przed nim prawdę! Kurogane, Syaoran i Yukito spotkali Fay'a. Skoro Yukito o nim wiedział, król też musiał. Jedynie chyba Souma i Sakura nie miały o niczym pojęcia i to zapewne tylko dlatego, że zapomnieli je o tym poinformować!  
Ufał im, uważał za przyjaciół! A oni wszyscy zataili przed nim prawdę o Fay'u! Czuł się zdradzony i upokorzony.  
Do tego, Kurogane… Jak on mógł mu to zrobić? Jemu zaufał jak nikomu wcześniej. Zwierzał mu się. Może nie opowiedział ninji historii swojego życia, ale nieraz wspominał mu o bracie; że nie żyje, że za nim tęskni, że mu go tak bardzo brakuje.  
I Kurogane wiedząc to, nadal milczał! Co więcej, Fay mówił mu o bliźniaku, chociażby wtedy, kiedy lecieli do Clow. A wojownik niczym się nie zdradził, nie zająknął, że kilka godzin temu stał twarzą w twarz z rzekomo martwym człowiekiem!  
Fay zacisnął gniewnie dłonie w pięści. Miał się uspokoić, ale im więcej myślał, tym bardziej miał ochotę roznieść wszystko dookoła.  
Przypomniał sobie rozmowę z Kurogane, podczas postoju w drodze do Clow.

_- Oni byli przekonani, że to Yuui spowodował u nich tę tragedię. Nie wiem dokładnie, co się tam wydarzyło, ale jednego jestem pewien: mój brat nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Ktoś podszywa się pod Yuui'ego, bezczeszcząc jego imię! Chcę znaleźć tę osobę, odkryć dlaczego to robi i wyperswadować jej ten pomysł!  
- To było dawno. Być może szukana przez ciebie osoba już nie żyje.  
- Wątpię. To z pewnością ją widział Yukito w Piffle. Jeszcze do niedawna łudziłem się, że mój brat jednak żyje, ale teraz wiem, że to nie mógł być on, ponieważ Yuui nigdy nikogo by nie skrzywdził!  
- Będziesz szukał na oślep? Nie wiadomo kogo i nie wiadomo gdzie? Daj spokój, szkoda na to życia.  
- Mam tak po prostu zostawić tę sprawę?  
- Tak. Możesz spędzić sporo czasu podążając za plotkami, które być może wcale nie są prawdziwe._

Kurogane znał już wtedy prawdę. Wiedział, że jego brat żyje, a mimo to chciał, by Fay porzucił poszukiwania. Zrobił to świadomie, z pełną premedytacją! Jak mógł?! I ta propozycja! Zaraz po rozmowie zaoferował mu, by udał się z nim do Nihon. Zrobił to tylko po to, by Fay nie szukał brata?!  
To było… okrutne.  
Fay uderzył pięścią o łóżko.  
- Nienawidzę cię, Kurogane! Nienawidzę! Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że ze wszystkich znanych mi ludzi, to właśnie ty w ten sposób mnie okłamiesz!  
Nie ma mowy, by tu dłużej siedział. Do diabła z rozkazem króla! Nie zamierzał spędzić w tej komnacie ani chwili dłużej. Musi dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Fay. I zdobędzie tę informację, nawet jeżeli będzie musiał zmusić ninję do gadania!  
Podbiegł do klamki i szarpnął drzwiami. Od razu przy jego piersi pojawiła się dłoń strażnika.  
- Rozkaz kró… - zaczął mężczyzna, ale Fay momentalnie mu przerwał.  
- Nie obchodzi mnie to! – krzyknął. – Przepuść mnie albo pozamieniam was w drób i zaniosę kucharkom! Nie żartuję!  
Chociaż w przeciwieństwie do niego, obaj mężczyźni byli uzbrojeni, słysząc groźbę maga, spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Jeden przełknął głośno ślinę.  
- Nie strasz mi żołnierzy, Fay – kilka metrów od nich rozległ się nieco rozbawiony, ale przede wszystkim stanowczy, głos króla.  
Cała trójka spojrzała w jego kierunku.  
- Wasza Wysokość! – zawołał z ulgą jeden z mężczyzn.  
- Możecie już odejść – powiedział do nich Touya. – A z tobą, Fay, chciałbym porozmawiać. Myślisz, że wytrzymasz moje towarzystwo bez zamieniania mnie w kurę?  
Mag wyglądał, jakby poważnie rozważał to pytanie. Ostatecznie wzruszył tylko ramionami i wszedł za królem z powrotem do swojej komnaty. Touya usiadł w fotelu, Fay z kolei przysiadł na skraju łóżka, całą swoja postawą zdradzając, jak bardzo nie chce tu być.  
- Gdzie ci tak śpieszno? – spytał Touya widząc jego zniecierpliwienie.  
- Muszę porozmawiać z Syaoranem i Kurogane – odpowiedział mag.  
- Na razie porozmawiasz ze mną – Touya oznajmił to tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwów. – Uspokój się. Twoim przyjaciele nigdzie nie uciekną przez ten czas.  
- To nie są moim przyjaciele – zaprzeczył Fay. – Już nie – dodał ciszej.  
Król nie skomentował jego słów. Westchnął jedynie i przyjrzał się magowi ze smutkiem ale i ze zrozumieniem.  
- Dlaczego zatailiście to przede mną? – spytał wreszcie mag po chwili milczenia.  
- Ja nie znam powodów – odparł szczerze władca. – Kiedy twój brat przybył tu do Clow poproszono mnie, bym nikomu nie zdradzał jego obecności. To była cena za uratowanie mojej siostry i gdybym musiał decydować raz jeszcze, postąpiłbym tak samo.  
- To zrozumiałe, Wasza Wysokość – Fay wstał i podszedł do okna. Kontynuował mówić, nie patrząc na króla, a na mozaikę z piasku na szybie. – Jestem dla ciebie obcym człowiekiem. Kiedy mój brat tu przyleciał, w ogóle mnie jeszcze nie znałeś. Całkowicie rozumiem twoje postępowanie. Sam zapewne zrobiłbym to samo.  
- Mimo to, masz do mnie żal – stwierdził król.  
- Nie… - odparł mag, ale ton głosu zdradzał jego prawdziwe uczucia.  
- Masz – Touya uśmiechnął się smutno. – Chociaż rozumiesz, co mną kierowało, nie potrafisz nie czuć żalu. Poza tym, nawet jeżeli na początku byłeś dla mnie obcym człowiekiem, teraz znamy się dużo lepiej. Chyba nie spisałem się jako przyjaciel.  
- Rozumiem twoje priorytety, Wasza Wysokość – powtórzył mag. – Tak samo Syaorana i Yukito. _Ale Kurogane już nie_ – dodał w myślach.  
- Nawet jeżeli tak mówisz i tak minie trochę czasu nim, jeżeli w ogóle, znów nam zaufasz. – Wbrew zapewnieniom maga, Touya wiedział, że Fay jest zbyt zraniony, by traktować ich tak samo, jak dotychczas. Samo używanie zwrotu „Wasza Wysokość" na każdym kroku znaczyło o dystansie, jaki nałożył między nimi.  
- Co mówił, kiedy tu był? – Fay odwrócił się wreszcie od szyby i podszedł do władcy. – Proszę, opowiedz mi o nim.  
Oczy maga błyszczały teraz od licznych emocji; były w nich smutek i wzruszenie, ciekawość, a także obawa. Touya mógł jedynie zgadywać, jak Fay teraz się czuł, po tym, co odkrył niecałe dwie godziny temu.  
- Nie jestem w stanie zbyt dużo ci o nim powiedzieć. Był w Clow bardzo krótko i większość czasu siedział sam opracowując antidotum dla Sakury – odrzekł szczerze. Na twarzy Faya odbiło się rozczarowanie szybko zastąpione niewielkim, smutnym uśmiechem.  
- Rozumiem – powiedział. – Śpieszył się, by zdążyć z lekiem przed moim przybyciem. Mówił chociaż, dlaczego nie chce się ze mną spotkać?  
Fay'owi było przykro. Nie choć, że uważał, że oni go zdradzili to dodatkowo musiał czuć się odtrącony przez brata. Touya żałował, że nie może w żaden sposób mu ulżyć.  
- Niestety, nie rozmawiał ze mną na osobiste tematy – przyznał. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co nim kieruje. Mogę ci powiedzieć tylko tyle, że uważam go za porządnego, dobrego człowieka i zawsze będę mu wdzięczny za pomoc.  
- Yuui zawsze był uczynny – zgodził się z nim mag. – Ale zupełnie nie rozumiem jego zachowania. – Spochmurniał. – W ogóle nie pojmuję całej tej sytuacji! – zawołał nagle. - Przecież on powinien być martwy! I chociaż cieszę się, że tak nie jest, mam straszny mętlik w głowie i nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim sądzić!  
Króla ciekawiło, co takiego przytrafiło się w przeszłości, że Fay uważał brata za zmarłego. Postanowił jednak nie naciskać wiedząc, że mag ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy niż uzewnętrznianie się przed nim.  
- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytał tylko.  
- Chcę udać się do miejsca, w którym Syaoran, Kurogane i Yukito spotkali mojego brata. To pewnie było w Piffle, ale muszę poznać dokładniejszą lokalizację. Chcę odnaleźć Yuui'ego. Muszę go odnaleźć – Mag zakończył z naciskiem.  
- A wrócisz tu? – zapytał niespodziewanie Touya.  
- Słucham?  
Po minie maga, król zdał sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę powrotu do Clow.  
- Wiem, że przede wszystkim zależy ci na wyjaśnieniu sprawy z bratem i mam nadzieję, że ci się to uda – rzekł Touya. – Ale nie ukrywam, że bardzo zależy mi, żebyś tutaj wrócił.  
Fay nie przerywał mu. Patrzył oczekująco na króla, więc Touya kontynuował.  
- Dobrze wiesz, w jakiej sytuacji jest teraz Clow. Ktoś chce dostać się do ruin, a my, chociaż mamy spore wojsko, nie jesteśmy nauczeni, jak walczyć z magią. Jedynym czarodziejem, jakiego mieliśmy był Yukito, a teraz nie ma on żadnej mocy. – Król przetarł twarz dłonią zmęczonym gestem. – Nie masz nic wspólnego z moim królestwem, ale twoja obecność tutaj dodałaby mi odwagi i zapewniła więcej spokoju. Yukito zawsze powtarzał, że jesteś bardzo potężnym czarodziejem.  
- Wasza Wysokość… - zaczął Fay, ale Touya uciszył go ruchem ręki.  
- Nie powinienem cię o to prosić – mówił dalej. – Mimo to, jeżeli uda ci się znaleźć brata i wyjaśnić z nim wszystko, chciałbym, byś tutaj wrócił. Twój brat też jest tu mile widziany. Z drugiej strony w Clow nie jest teraz bezpiecznie, więc nie zdziwię się, jeśli nie będziesz chciał tu przyjeżdżać, by narażać siebie i brata na ryzyko.  
Touya zamilkł, a Fay niczym nie zapełnił ciszy. Stał przy królu i w zamyśleniu przygryzał wargę. Minęło kilkadziesiąt sekund, nim w końcu się odezwał.  
- Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie tobie pomóc, Wasza Wysokość – spojrzał uważnie na króla. – Nie mam pojęcia, z czym Clow przyjdzie się mierzyć. Jestem tylko jednym czarodziejem. Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś poprosić o pomoc wojowników z wiosek ninja. Przeciwnik je zaatakował, by temu zapobiec, co znaczy, że boi się ich siły.  
- Taki mam zamiar – odparł Touya. – Czekam tylko, aż pogoda się poprawi i niezwłocznie wyślę żołnierzy po pomoc. Niestety wioski ninja są oddalone od Clow i będziemy musieli długo na nich czekać. Boję się, że przybędą za późno. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy przeciwnik zamierza zaatakować ruiny.  
- Nie wiemy, czy wciąż planuje to zrobić – zauważył Fay. – Z opowieści Subaru wynika, że grupa, do której należą Sakurazuka i Kyle, ma spore problemy z obmyśleniem sposobu, by dostać się do ruin, możliwe więc, że w ogóle tego zaniechają.  
- Ale nie mogę założyć, że się poddali i nic nie robić – oparł Touya. – Wioska Kurogane została zaatakowana niedługo przed tym, jak Sakura zapadła w śpiączkę. To było kilka miesięcy temu. Już wtedy chcieli dostać się do ruin. Jeżeli przez tyle czasu nie zrezygnowali to pewnie tego nie zrobią. Szukałem z Yukito informacji na temat magii w ruinach – przyznał. – Paru ludzi wciąż szuka. Niewiele znaleźliśmy, ale jest to wystarczające, bym mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że jeżeli ta moc wpadnie w niepowołane ręce, może dojść do prawdziwej katastrofy.  
Fay westchnął przeciągle. Oparł się o parapet i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
- I jak po tych słowach mam się odwrócić plecami do Clow? – zaśmiał się krótko. – Nawet jeżeli na niewiele się przydam, nie mogę udawać, że o niczym nie wiem i mnie to nie dotyczy. Jednakże – tu spojrzał na króla prosząco, chcąc by zrozumiał jego motywy. – Różnie mogą się potoczyć wydarzenia i zostając tu być może zaprzepaszczę szanse na spotkanie z bratem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że moje rodzinne problemy nijak nie mają się do problemu z jakim przyszło mierzyć się Clow, ale… - urwał. _Ale chcę być egoistą, którego nie obchodzą losy świata, tylko własne, dość chaotyczne życie_ zakończył w myślach.  
- Zróbmy tak – Touya wstał, dając do zrozumienia, że zbliża się koniec dyskusji. – Udostępnię ci pojazd, który Yukito kupił w Piffle. Polecisz z nim, czy tam z kimkolwiek chcesz, do miejsca, w którym przebywa twój brat. Jeżeli z jakichś względów postanowisz nie wracać, towarzysząca ci osoba wróci zabierając pojazd, bo będą go jeszcze potrzebował. – Touya złapał Fay'a za ramię. – Chcę, byś wiedział, że nie będę miał do ciebie pretensji bez względu na to, jaką decyzję podejmiesz.  
Fay uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
- Dziękuję – powiedział. – Twoja pomoc i zrozumienie wiele dla mnie znaczą, Wasza Wysokość.  
- Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić, by zrekompensować ci sprawę z bratem – odparł Touya. – Dzisiaj z powodu pogody nie dasz rady podróżować, ale zapewne burza niedługo się skończy i nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań, byś wyjechał jutro z samego rana. A teraz – król znacząco spojrzał na Fay'a – pora porozmawiać z resztą, nie uważasz?  
- Mam do nich kilka pytań – zgodził się mag. – Ale nie oczekuj ode mnie, królu, że zmienię nastawienie.  
Touya skinął głową, po czym wstał i bez słowa wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a Fay podążył za nim.

***

Fay zszedł za królem do jadalni, gdzie przy stole siedzieli Sakura, Syaoran, Yukito, Souma i Kurogane. Wszyscy, słysząc ich kroki, podnieśli głowy, a na ich twarzach malowały się napięcie i niepewność.  
Mag nie silił się na zbędne grzeczności.  
- Chcę z wami porozmawiać – spojrzał na Syaorana i Kurogane dając do zrozumienia, że to do nich kieruje swoje słowa.  
Pozostali wydawali się być zainteresowani nadchodzącą dyskusją, ale ku ich rozczarowaniu, król za plecami maga dał im znać, by wyszli, gdyż rozmowa ich nie dotyczy. Z ociąganiem wstali z miejsc i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, rzucając Kurogane i Syaoranowi pokrzepiające uśmiechy, i patrząc na Fay'a ostrożnie, w ciszy prosząc, by już się nie gniewał. Mag przyjmował ich wzrok ze spokojem i obojętnością.  
Kiedy drzwi kliknęły oznajmiając, że pozostali sami, Syaoran natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął wyjaśniać.  
- Fay, musisz zrozumieć, że…  
- Niczego nie muszę – przerwał mu chłodno mag. Zajął miejsce naprzeciw nich i założył ręce na piersi, po czym kontynuował z wyuczonym spokojem. – Chcę byście opowiedzieli mi, gdzie mieszka mój brat. Znacie dokładną lokalizację?  
Syaoran oklapł na krzesło, zbity z tropu zachowaniem przyjaciela. Spojrzał na Kurogane, który odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy.  
- Znamy – odpowiedział, patrząc z powrotem na Fay'a.  
- W takim razie chcę, byś ze mną tam pojechał – w głosie maga nie było prośby, tylko suche stwierdzenie faktu i chłopiec nawet nie pomyślał o żadnym sprzeciwie.  
- To strata czasu – odezwał się Kurogane. Dzielnie zniósł spojrzenie maga, chociaż gniew i chłód czyhające w niebieskich oczach nie były mu obojętne.  
- Nie prosiłem cię o opinię, Kurogane – odpowiedział Fay. Imię wojownika wyrzucił z siebie niczym inwektywę, jakby samo jego brzmienie napawało go obrzydzeniem.  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się, ale nie skomentował słów czarodzieja.  
- Jak tylko pogoda się poprawi, wyruszymy – Fay poinformował Syaorana. – Póki co, opowiedzcie mi łaskawie, w jaki sposób spotkaliście mojego brata. Chyba, że nie możecie, bo rzucił na was zaklęcie? Gdyby zszywały się wam usta, tak jak Kyle'owi, rozumiałbym wasze zachowanie. – W jego tonie przebrzmiewała odrobina nadziei, że to jednak prawda, ale głównie czuć było w nim pogardę.  
- Nie ma na nas żadnego zaklęcie – Syaoran potwierdził przypuszczenia, co mag skomentował prychnięciem. – Ale twój brat postawił nam ultimatum. Powiedział, że nie pomoże księżniczce, jeżeli zdradzimy ci, że go spotkaliśmy.  
Chłopiec wyglądał jakby był zadowolony, że mógł to wreszcie powiedzieć. Oczekiwał, że te słowa, będące ich jedynym usprawiedliwieniem, złagodzą Fay'a, że mag zrozumie, że nie mogli zdradzić obietnicy i przestanie się na nich gniewać. Duże więc było jego zdziwienie, kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź przyjaciela.  
- To wszystko? – spytał. – Yuui kazał wam milczeć i dlatego nic nie mówiliście? – Mag patrzył teraz na nich z niedowierzaniem. Kiedy nie zaprzeczyli, odchylił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął śmiechem, od którego po Syaoranie przebiegły dreszcze. – Spodziewałem się, że spróbujecie jakoś się wytłumaczyć, ale w ten sposób?! – zawołał, kiedy się opanował. – Naprawdę chciałem wierzyć, że macie solidny powód, dla którego mnie oszukaliście, a nie taką błahostkę. Myślałem, że przyjaźń ze mną jest dla was ważniejsza, niż obietnica złożona obcemu człowiekowi!  
Rozmowa nie potoczyła się tak, jak oczekiwali. Kurogane i Syaoran liczyli, że Fay ich zrozumie i ich stosunki powrócą do normy, ale teraz wiedzieli, że mag zbyt łatwo im nie wybaczy. Fay, z kolei chciał poznać szczegóły ich spotkania z Yuui'm, dowiedzieć się, dlaczego brat nie chciał się z nim spotkać. Teraz jednak był zbyt rozczarowany i rozzłoszczony, by kontynuować dyskusję. Wstał od stołu, ale nim wyszedł, zwrócił się jeszcze do Syaorana.  
- Przyjdę po ciebie, kiedy pogoda się poprawi – oznajmił.  
- A Kurogane? – spytał niepewnie chłopiec. Zagniewany Fay wyraźnie go peszył, jeżeli nie przerażał.  
- Wystarczy mi jeden was jako nawigator – odparł mag. – Z dwojga złego, wolę znosić już twoje towarzystwo.  
Wyszedł, a oni nie próbowali go zatrzymać.

***

Kiedy drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się, Subaru nie znalazł w sobie chęci, by odwrócić głowę, aby sprawdzić kto przyszedł. Słyszał kroki, po chwili szuranie krzesła i wiedział, że ktoś usiadł obok jego łóżka. Wciąż nie reagował. Wcześniej przekazał wszystko, co wiedział, a teraz chciał, by zostawiono go w spokoju.  
- Tak myślałem – odezwał się przybysz gdzieś po jego prawej stronie. Subaru dostrzegł jego odbicie w szybie. Król już mu go dzisiaj przedstawił. Fey… Foy… nie, chyba Fay.  
- Widziałem w jakim byłeś stanie rano i doszedłem do wniosku, że nie możesz być teraz sam. – Mężczyzna kontynuował, niezrażony milczeniem Sumeragi'ego. - Nie ma w tobie chęci do życia. Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał się odciąć od świata zewnętrznego, ale to jest zwykła ucieczka, która do niczego cię nie doprowadzi.  
Mag odszukał jego wzrok w odbiciu w szybie.  
- Musisz zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Pozbieraj się i żyj dalej.  
Nagle Subaru poczuł jak ogarnia go złość. Zacisnął mocno pięści i w końcu odwrócił głowę w stronę niechcianego towarzysza.  
- Jakim prawem dyktujesz mi co mam robić? – zapytał. – To jest moje życie, więc nie wtrącaj się do niego.  
- Nie będę stał z boku i przyglądał się jak marnujesz je na własne życzenie – zaprotestował Fay równie rozzłoszczony.  
- Nie wchodź z butami tam, gdzie cię nie chcą!  
Fay poderwał się na nogi i chwycił ramię Subaru. Potrząsnął nim gniewnie, nie zważając na liczne bandaże i grymas bólu na młodej, poharatanej twarzy.  
- Pozwoliłbym ci się nad sobą użalać w samotności, gdyby nie to, że jesteś onmyoji'm. Twoje własne moce mogą cię skrzywdzić. Chcesz stać się warzywem, żyjącym tylko w swoim wnętrzu?  
- Świat, który tam wykreuję będzie dużo lepszy od tego – Subaru wyrwał się z uścisku.  
- Będzie nieprawdziwy.  
- I co z tego? – spytał go onmyoji zmęczonym tonem. – Jaki jest sens żyć tutaj, kiedy kompletnie nie ma się na to ochoty?  
- Teraz cierpisz, ale za jakiś czas możesz na nowo odzyskać chęć do życia – oparł mag.  
- Wątpię.  
Fay opadł z powrotem na krzesło z głośnym westchnięciem.  
- Wiesz… nasze sytuacje są do siebie zbliżone – powiedział. Subaru spojrzał na niego z uwagą, po raz pierwszy wykazując zainteresowanie. – Doskonale wiem, co to znaczy stracić bliźniaka.  
Po tym wyznaniu, onmyoji całkowicie skupił się na swoim rozmówcy.  
- Umarł jeszcze, jak byliśmy dziećmi. I to z mojego powodu. Przez pewien okres byłem całkowicie sam, w zamknięciu czekając na śmierć. – Fay patrzył Subaru prosto w oczy, dlatego onmyoji mógł bez przeszkód widzieć emocje, które wciąż towarzyszyły magowi, gdy wspominał swoją przeszłość. – Dlatego wiem jak się teraz czujesz. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę przez co przechodzisz. I nie chcę zostawić cię z tym samego.  
- Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty – odpowiedział Subaru. – Ale teraz nie jesteś sam. Masz bliskich ci ludzi.  
- Którzy mnie okłamali – w głosie Faya było teraz dużo goryczy. – Myślałem, że wreszcie trafiłem na ludzi, którym na mnie zależy, ale okazało się, że byłem w błędzie.  
- Dlaczego? – Subaru zdawał się ożywić. Jego łagodna natura wypłynęła na wierzch i widząc, że Fay'a wyraźnie coś trafi, zechciał mu pomóc, spychając na moment własne problemy na dalszy plan.  
- Przez lata żyłem w przekonaniu, że mój brat nie żyje – mówił Fay nie zauważając, że role nagle się odwróciły. Miał wysłuchać Subaru i go wesprzeć, a to onmyoji z uwagą słuchał jego wynurzeń. – Wiesz, co to znaczy stracić bliźniaka. Rozumiesz doskonale, co czułem, kiedy umarł. – Subaru w milczeniu przytaknął, nie przerywając magowi. – Nie mogłem się pozbierać. Po odejściu Yuui'ego moje życie było koszmarem i to nie tylko z powodu jego śmierci. Nie chcę się wdawać w szczegóły, był to po prostu najgorszy okres w moim życiu. – Fay bawił się bezwiednie rękawem bluzy. Wzrok miał nieobecny, zamyślony. - Później, dzięki dziadkowi, zacząłem podnosić się po tym wszystkim. Jednak nie potrafiłem być szczęśliwy. Przeżyłem zbyt wiele bólu jako dziecko i wpłynęło to na moje późniejsze życie. Potem dziadek zmarł, a ja czułem, że jestem całkowicie sam, nikomu niepotrzebny. Uczyłem w szkole, miałem znajomych z pracy, dzieciaki mnie lubiły, ale mimo wszystko czułem się wyobcowany. Ci ludzie, choć bardzo mili, nie potrafili zapełnić tej pustki wewnątrz mnie. – Mag mówił bez wytchnienia. Zawsze trzymał swoje uczucia dla siebie, Kurogane był jedynym człowiekiem, przed którym choć w nikłym stopniu się otworzył. A teraz, kiedy zaczął opowiadać o sobie onmyoji'emu, nie potrafił przerwać potoku słów. Już dawno potrzebował wyrzucić to wszystko z siebie, ale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. - Otaczali mnie ludzie jednak, mimo całej ich serdeczności, nie umiałem się z nimi mocno zżyć. Chyba stałem się odludkiem. Aż pewnego dnia spotkałem Kurogane i Syaorana. Syaoran przyszedł prosić mnie o pomoc w wyleczeniu księżniczki Sakury, błędnie zakładając, że potrafię uzdrawiać przy pomocy magii. Tłumaczyłem chłopcu, że to nieporozumienie, ale nie chciał słuchać. Postanowiłem przenocować jego i Kurogane, który mu towarzyszył, po czym wysłać do domu następnego dnia. Ale Syaoran opowiedział mi, że widziano człowieka wyglądającego jak ja w Piffle i ten człowiek wyleczył rannych ludzi. Mój brat potrafił uzdrawiać magią.  
Fay urwał. Spojrzał na Subaru, a onmyoji domyślił się, jakie myśli przyszły do głowy czarodzieja w chwili, gdy siedział u siebie w kuchni z Syaoranem i Kurogane i słuchał słów chłopca.  
- Pomyślałeś, że twój brat żyje.  
- Tak – Fay przytaknął. – I tak naprawdę nie był to pozbawiony sensu wymysł zdesperowanego brata. Nigdy nie widziałem ciała Yuui'ego. A każdy głupiec chwyta się nadziei.  
- Syaoran i Kurogane cię okłamali, byś z nimi poszedł?  
- Nie – zaprzeczył Fay. – Syaoran nie kłamał. Naprawdę sądził, że to ja byłem wówczas w Piffle. A ja pomyślałem, że przebywał tam mój brat. Dlatego zgodziłem się na podróż z Kurogane i Syaoranem. Egoistycznie się zachowałem, przyznaję. Ale potem, wszystko się zmieniło. Przebywając z tą dwójką non stop, nie mogłem się do nich nie zbliżyć. – Fay poparzył teraz w oczy Subaru i widział, że onmyoji doskonale go rozumie. Sumeragi sam nie miał wielu przyjaciół. Najbliższym mu człowiekiem zawsze była siostra. Wiedział też, co to znaczy przywiązać się mocno do drugiego człowieka. Seishirou stał się dla niego niezwykle ważny i nawet po tym, co zrobił Subaru nie potrafił wyrzucić go ze swojego serca. Doskonale rozumiał, co Fay czuł. - Nie zauważyłem kiedy, ale stali się dla mnie bardzo ważni. W czasie naszej podróży uświadomiłem sobie, że moje założenie, iż Yuui żyje były głupie i dziecinne, ale nie wróciłem do domu, ponieważ nie chciałem rozstawać się z Kurogane i Syaoranem. Wreszcie kładłem się spać z uśmiechem i budziłem się radosny.  
- Ale? – zapytał Subaru, kiedy Fay znowu zamilkł.  
Mag westchnął przeciągle, po czym powiedział:  
- Ale mój brat jednak żyje. Był tutaj w Clow kilka dni temu, a wszyscy moim znajomi zataili to przede mną.  
Subaru oniemiał. Resztę wieczoru spędził wysłuchując dokładnej opowieści Fay'a.

***

Wyruszyli z samego rana, zaraz po śniadaniu. W trakcie podróży, a Syaoran miał wrażenie, że doświadcza déja vu. Już wcześniej leciał pojazdem w towarzystwie Yukito, z człowiekiem wyglądającym tak samo jak Fay, a atmosfera była równie ciężka. Syaoran nie wiedział, czy Tsukishiro jedzie z nimi z własnej woli, czy dlatego, że poprosił go o to król, w każdym razie był mu niezwykle wdzięczny za towarzystwo. Oczywiście, Syaoran lubił Fay'a, ale w obecnej sytuacji nie chciał zostawać z nim sam na sam.  
- To jest Piffle? – Mag odezwał się dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się nad miastem pełnym przeróżnych wozów.  
- Owszem – odpowiedział Syaoran.  
- Czyli zaraz się zatrzymamy – Fay powiercił się niewygodnie na siedzeniu, zniecierpliwiony i podenerwowany.  
- Jeszcze nie – odparł chłopiec. – W Piffle kupiliśmy pojazdy i spotkaliśmy Yukito. Twój brat mieszka kilka kilometrów dalej.  
Fay westchnął, ale nie odezwał się. Syaoran pilotował Yukito, ale w pewnym momencie pomylił drogę, gdyż w domu Yuui'ego byli tylko raz, jednak szybko udało mu się znaleźć właściwy kierunek.  
- To ten blok! – zawołał z ulgą, widząc znajomy budynek w dole. – Ale tu nie ma gdzie zaparkować. Może tam, na łące? – pokazał ręką miejsce dość znacznie oddalone od domu Yuui'ego.  
- To daleko – zaprotestował Fay.  
- Ale bliżej nie ma odpowiedniego miejsca – odpowiedział Yukito.  
Fay mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Widać było, że chce jak najprędzej dostać się do brata. Yukito szybko skierował pojazd na łąkę i zaczął lądować. Jak tylko pojazd dotknął ziemi, Fay wybiegł na zewnątrz.  
- Uspokój się! – zawołał za nim Yukito. – Zaraz go zobaczysz – dodał z łagodnym uśmiechem, który zdawał się nieco ostudzić maga.  
- Jestem spokojny – odpowiedział, ale widać było, że nawet on w to nie wierzył.  
- Ja zostanę przy pojeździe, bo boję się, że ktoś go ukradnie – kontynuował Yukito. – Syaoran pójdzie z tobą. Chciałbym by w miarę możliwości na bieżąco informował mnie o wydarzeniach, żebym wiedział ile czasu mam jeszcze siedzieć przy pojeździe, zgoda?  
Fay przystanął i obejrzał pojazd ze zmarszczonym czołem. Chciał porozmawiać z bratem na osobności, ale przecież nie mógł zostawić tu Yukito na nie wiadomo, jak długo.  
- Pójdziemy wszyscy – postanowił. Zbliżył się do pojazdu i zaczął wyrywać trawę dookoła niego. – Pomóżcie mi. Postaram się wytworzyć barierę – wyjaśnił.  
Syaoran i Yukito dołączyli do niego i po chwili pojazd stał wewnątrz okręgu wyznaczonego przez wyrwaną trawę. Fay zaczął wymawiać zaklęcie i dookoła pojazdu pojawiła się bariera – identyczna, jak ta, za którą mag ukrył Syaorana i Kurogane, kiedy wojownik stracił przytomność broniąc chłopca.  
- To powinno pomóc – ocenił swoje dzieło.  
- Z pewnością – powiedział Syaoran. – Pojazdu w ogóle nie widać!  
- Tak, ale to tylko złudzenie. – Mag krytycznie spojrzał na swoje dzieło. - Mogę wzmocnić barierę tak, by odpychała każdego, kto chciałby tędy przejść, ale to wywołałoby niepotrzebne zamieszanie.  
- Jak ktoś uderzy w niewidzialny pojazd też spowoduje to zamieszanie, dlatego lepiej ją umocnij – poradził Yukito. – Poza tym, musielibyśmy naprawdę mieć pecha, jeśli ktoś by tędy przechodził.  
Fay skinął głową. Wyciągnął dłonie, szepnął kilka słów i powietrze przed nimi zajarzyło się niebieskim światłem. Światło po chwili zniknęło i gdyby nie wiedzieli, nie mieliby pojęcia, że przed nimi prócz trawy i drzew, stoi drogi, latający pojazd z Piffle.  
- Chodźmy już – powiedział Fay niecierpliwie.  
- Tędy. – Syaoran skinął, by poszli za nim. Mag był teraz dużo spokojniejszy, co chłopiec zauważył z radością. Miał nadzieję, że rozmowa z bratem przebiegnie pomyślnie i to spowoduje, że Fay nie będzie już żywił urazy do niego i Kurogane.  
Kiedy dotarli pod blok, w którym mieszkał Yuui, kilka dziewczyn stojących niedaleko, odwróciło się na ich widok.  
- Cześć Fay! – zawołały chórem. Zaskoczony mag uśmiechnął się niepewnie i odmachał im.  
- Jakim imieniem przedstawił się wam mój brat? – zapytał Yukito i Syaorana, gdy weszli do klatki.  
- Powiedział, że ma na imię Fay, a ty Yuui – odpowiedział Syaoran. Chciał zapytać o co chodzi z tym całym zamienieniem się imionami, ale wiedział, że nie pora teraz na to.  
- Yuui – powtórzył cicho Fay. O czym teraz myślał było dla pozostałej dwójki nieznane.  
Kiedy szli po schodach, Fay stawał się coraz bardziej nerwowy, a gdy wreszcie przystanęli przy drzwiach, wydawał się być wręcz niepewny.  
- W porządku? – zapytał Yukito.  
Mag spojrzał na niego i skinął głową.  
Za chwilę spotka się z bratem. Minęło tyle lat, tyle się wydarzyło…  
Fay przełknął ślinę.  
Tak dawno się nie wiedzieli…  
Nacisnął klamkę.

***

- Z nim się nie da rozmawiać. – Oznajmił Kurogane, zaraz po tym jak wszedł z rozmachem do komnaty Soumy. – Nie daje nam dojść do słowa, nie słucha. Rozumiem, że jest zraniony, ale takie zachowanie to przesada. – Usiadł na łóżku obok przyjaciółki i ciężko westchnął.  
Souma, która do tej pory zajęta była czyszczeniem broni, odłożyła sztylet i spojrzała na kolegę.  
- On potrzebuje czasu, Kurogane – odpowiedziała. – Z tego, co mi powiedziałeś, jego brat jest dla niego ważny, a ty wiedząc o tym… tak wiem, że kazał ci obiecać – dodała widząc, jak wojownik otwiera usta. - Ale zrozum, dla Fay'a nie jest ważne, że kierowałeś się honorem tylko to, że zataiłeś przed nim tak ważną informację. Pamiętasz, co powiedział do ciebie wcześniej? Że ufał ci, jak nikomu innemu. – Po tych słowach, Kurogane sposępniał jeszcze bardziej. – Popatrz na to z jego pespektywy. Osoba, której ufał, nie powiedziała mu o bracie. Zwłaszcza, że Fay nieraz ci o nim opowiadał, prawda?  
Kurogane skinął ponuro głową.  
- Nie chciałem tego zatajać – przyznał cicho. – Ale jego brat wymusił na nas tę obietnicę. A tam nie było czasu się sprzeczać! Śpieszyło mi się, by lecieć go uratować, do licha! – uderzył pięścią o łóżko, co niezbyt pomogło mu w upuście frustracji. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy jeszcze żyje, nie mogłem zwlekać i dyskutować z jego bratem. I tak przybyłem w ostatniej chwili…  
- Zależy ci na nim – dłoń Soumy spoczęła na jego i delikatnie ją ścisnęła. Popatrzył na przyjaciółkę zaskoczony jej słowami.  
- Znamy się tyle lat, a nigdy wcześniej nie przychodziłeś się mi wyżalić – wyjaśniła.  
- Jesteś tu jedyną osobą z Nihon, prócz mnie – odparł Kurogane bez przekonania.  
Wojowniczka zaśmiała się.  
- Nie oszukujmy się, Kurogane – powiedziała. – Nawet gdybyśmy byli teraz w Nihon, nie masz zwyczaju uzewnętrzniać się u osób trzecich. Chyba, że coś jest naprawdę dla ciebie ważne i nie wiesz, jak sobie z tym poradzić.  
Mężczyzna patrzył na ich złączone dłonie w zamyśleniu.  
- On mnie na początku strasznie irytował – przyznał. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, nadal jest irytujący. Tylko teraz mnie to nie złości. Nawet te durne przezwiska… - urwał. Cóż za ironia losu. Tyle razy chciał, by mag zaczął zwracać się do niego po imieniu i przestał używać tych głupich przydomków, a kiedy w końcu dostał czego chciał, miał ochotę krzyczeć ze złości. – Ten głupi idiota nawet nie daje mi szansy się wytłumaczyć!  
- Nie czekaj, aż on do ciebie przyjdzie. Sam idź i zmuś go do wysłuchania ciebie – poradziła Souma. – Gdzie się podział ten uparty, pewny siebie wojownik, którego znałam, hm? – szturchnęła go żartobliwie w bok. – Fay może być wściekły, ale sam zdradził, że jesteś dla niego ważny. Nic straconego, tylko idź i zacznij działać.  
- Teraz to i tak niemożliwe – Kurogane puścił dłoń Soumy i opadł na plecy, by zacząć wpatrywać się beznamiętnie w sufit. – Udał się z Syaoranem i Yukito do mieszkania brata i licho wie, czy jeszcze tu wróci.  
- Jeżeli nie wróci to pójdziesz za nim – odpowiedziała Souma, jakby to był logiczny ciąg zdarzeń. Niespodziewanie, uderzyła Kurogane w brzuch, powodując, że zgiął się w pół. – A teraz przestań się nad sobą użalać, bo to nie w twoim stylu. Weź mnie lepiej na spacer po zamku i opowiedz mi ze szczegółami o swojej podróży, bo dotychczas znam tylko bardzo okrojoną wersję.  
Kurogane posłusznie poszedł za nią, zadowolony, że może zająć czymś czas i myśli.

***

Drzwi nie wydały z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy Fay pchnął je szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem. Wsunęli się do środka ostrożnie, jak złodzieje, którzy nie mieli pewności czy właściciel jest w domu, a oni nie zostaną przyłapani na gorącym uczynku. Dywan tłumił ich kroki, ale jeżeli ktokolwiek był w domu musiał ich usłyszeć – mieszkanie było zbyt małe, by ktoś przewinął się przez nie niepostrzeżenie.  
- Obawiam się, że nikogo nie ma – odezwał się Syaoran. Wyminął Fay'a, który zatrzymał się na środku przedpokoju z niezdecydowaną miną, i zajrzał do kuchni, a stamtąd udał się do pokoju i łazienki. – Pusto – oznajmił reszcie.  
- To zaczekamy na niego – zdecydował Yukito. Pchnął delikatnie maga, który zdawał się wrosnąć w ziemię i skierował się za Syaoranem do kuchni.  
W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, gdyż okna były zasłonięte. Usiedli przy stole. Yukito rozglądał się ciekawie po wnętrzu, ale kątem oka obserwował Fay'a, który wciąż stał w progu kuchni, a na jego czole widniały głębokie zmarszczki.  
- Dochodzi pora obiadowa, być może Yuui wkrótce wróci – odezwał się, chcąc poprawić koledze humor. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Fay potrząsnął głową.  
- Nie wróci – oznajmił tonem, który zdradzał, że jest absolutnie pewny swoich słów.  
- Dlaczego? Skąd wiesz? – Syaoran poderwał się z krzesła. Podbiegł do Fay'a i spojrzał mu w twarz niemal prosząco, jak gdyby mag był w stanie cokolwiek zmienić. – Przecież minęły tylko cztery dni! Dokąd miałby pójść?  
Fay popatrzył na niego z mieszaniną smutku i rozczarowania.  
- Nie wiem – oparł. – Być może domyślił się, że dowiem się prawdy i tu przyjadę, dlatego jak najszybciej odszedł. Możliwe, że miał inny powód. Skąd mam wiedzieć? – w jego głosie było wiele rozgoryczenia.  
Yukito patrzył na niego współczująco.  
- Ale skąd wiesz, że nie wróci? – zapytał.  
- Chociażby dlatego, że drzwi były otwarte. – Fay odwrócił się i poszedł do pokoju. Yukito z Syaoranem pobiegli za nim. Fay otworzył szafę, po czym odsunął się, by odsłonić im widok. Wewnątrz nie było żadnych ubrań. Podobnie szuflady i półki były opróżnione. Gdzieniegdzie poniewierały się różne przedmioty, czarny sweter leżał na łóżku, a przetarte spodnie przewieszone były przez oparcie krzesła. W łazience znaleźli mydło oraz szczoteczkę do zębów i pastę, ale oczywiste dla nich było, że są to nieliczne przedmioty, pozostawione przez pośpiech, niedbałość czy brak miejsca w walizce.  
Fay wrócił do pokoju. Oparł czoło o szybę i bez zainteresowania wodził wzrokiem po podwórku przed blokiem.  
- Dlaczego? – szepnął tak cicho, że Yukito i Syaoran ledwie go usłyszeli. – Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz mnie spotkać, Fay?  
Yukito chwycił Syaorana za ramię i ruchem głowy wskazał, by wyszli z pomieszczenia, zostawiając Fay'a samego. Kiedy zamykali za sobą drzwi, uchwycili wzrokiem, jak mag siada na łóżku i gładzi dłonią poduszkę brata.  
- A już liczyłem na to, że się wszystko wyjaśni – mruknął Syaoran posępnie. Oklapł na jedno z krzeseł w kuchni i zmrużył oczy, kiedy Yukito odsłonił zasłony. – W takim razie, zaraz wracamy do Clow?  
- Tak, nie ma potrzeby dłużej tu siedzieć – Yukito zajął miejsce obok niego. – Paliwo nam się kończy, będziemy musieli po drodze gdzieś zatankować.  
Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, którą pierwszy przerwał Syaoran.  
- To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe – poskarżył się starszemu koledze. – Nie minął tydzień, jak siedzieliśmy z Yuui'm przy tym stole. Tyle się wydarzyło przez ten czas. Wcześniej martwiłem się o księżniczkę Sakurę oraz o Fay'a, bo nie wiedzieliśmy, co się z nim stało. Teraz martwię się o Clow i znów o Fay'a, bo jest smutny i ma do mnie żal.  
- Ma powody zarówno do tego, by być smutnym, jak i obrażonym na nas –Yukito odchylił się na krześle i zaczął kołysać. – Przykro mi, że to wszystko tak się potoczyło.  
- Mnie również.  
Cichy głos zwrócił ich uwagę i obaj spojrzeli w kierunku wejścia. Fay wszedł do kuchni niespiesznie, na jego twarzy malowało się zmęczenie i rezygnacja. Nalał wody do czajnika, po czym zaczął przetrząsać zawartość szuflad. Znalazł wreszcie opakowanie białej herbaty i długo mu się przyglądał szklistymi oczyma.  
- Fay, w porządku? – zapytał Syaoran zmartwiony jego nagłym bezruchem.  
Mag odłożył pudełko, po czym spojrzał na chłopca.  
- Yuui zawsze pił białą herbatę. Preferował ją od innych i mama zawsze sprowadzała ją specjalnie dla niego. Widzę, że jego smak nie zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata.  
Kilka minut później, Fay siedział już przy stole z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w dłoniach. Podobne stały przed Yukito i Syaoranem.  
- Skoro nie mamy zajęcia, możecie opowiedzieć mi dokładnie, jak wyglądało wasze spotkanie z moim bratem i co wam mówił. – Napił się łyk. – Myślałem, że on mi o tym powie, ale niestety przeliczyłem się.  
Syaoran nie był przyzwyczajony do obcowania z tym Fay'em. Znał maga od kilku miesięcy, zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jego pogodnej miny, ciągłych wygłupów czy żartów z Kurogane. Owszem, Fay miał swoje rzadkie momenty całkowitej powagi, bywał też przygnębiony, zwłaszcza, kiedy myślał o swoim bracie, ale teraz mag chodził smutny, jego oczy stały się matowe, bez cienia radości i humoru. Chociaż, Syaoran odnotował z ulgą, Fay nie wyglądał już na tak rozzłoszczonego, jak wcześniej. Z drugiej strony - gniew zastąpiła rezygnacja, a to nijak nie wpływało korzystnie na maga.  
- Ja zacznę – powiedział, uprzedzając Yukito, który już otwierał usta. – Ja i Kurogane pierwsi spotkaliśmy twojego brata, Yukito poznał go następnego dnia w Piffle.  
Fay słuchał w skupieniu jego opowieści. Nie przerywał, ani nie zadawał żadnych pytań do momentu, w którym Syaoran zdradził, skąd dowiedzieli się, że Fay'owi zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo.  
- Czyli Yuui był wcześniej w tej wiosce – skomentował na głos, ale bardziej do siebie, niż do nich. – Sto trzynaście istnień… - szepnął w głębokim zamyśleniu. Kiedy Yukito i Syaoran zapytali go, o co chodziło mu z tą liczbą, potrząsnął jedynie głową dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozwijać tego tematu.  
Syaoran kontynuował więc, a po chwili do dyskusji wtrącił się Yukito.  
- Yuui ciężko pracował próbując wynaleźć antidotum dla księżniczki – powiedział. – Nie pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewien czy chodziło mu o szybką pomoc, czy…  
- Chęć uniknięcia mnie – wtrącił ponuro mag.  
Yukito, zmieszany, skinął głową.  
- Przykro mi. Ale chcę też zaznaczyć, że twój brat wywarł na mnie bardzo pozytywne wrażenie. Wydaje się być bardzo dobrym człowiekiem, dlatego zupełnie nie rozumiem jego postępowania.  
- Yuui jest dobrym człowiekiem – powiedział Fay z naciskiem. – Też nie rozumiem jego zachowania i zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle będę miał okazję się z nim skonfrontować.  
- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? – zapytał Yukito. Bawił się pustym kubkiem, obracając go w dłoniach. – Tou… to znaczy król, uprzedził mnie, że możesz nie zechcieć z nami wracać. Ale wiesz, że jeżeli tak postanowisz nie mogę zostawić ci pojazdu? Król kazał przygotować ci ubrania, prowiant i pieniądze.  
- Jestem wdzięczny za to wszystko – odrzekł Fay. – Ale nie będzie potrzebne, przynajmniej na razie.  
Yukito i Syaoran spojrzeli na niego uważnie.  
- Przyznam, że najchętniej udałbym się na poszukiwania brata, ale wiem, że jestem potrzebny w Clow. Nie mam pojęcia, w którą stronę udał się Yuui, dlatego równie dobrze mogę najpierw pomóc wam, a potem zająć się bratem.  
W głosie Fay'a czuć było nieprzekonanie, dlatego Syaoran i Yukito tym bardziej docenili jego decyzję.  
- Cieszę się, że z nami wracasz – powiedział chłopiec szczerze. – Nie tylko dlatego, że jesteś czarodziejem, ale przede wszystkim z tego powodu, że jesteś moim przyjacielem.  
- Ja… - zaczął Fay, ale chłopiec go uciszył.  
- Wiem, że nie uważasz mnie teraz za przyjaciela, ale mam nadzieję, że uda mi się jakoś odzyskać twoje zaufanie. Nie miałem wcześniej okazji powiedzieć ci, jak bardzo jest mi przykro, że musiałem zataić przed tobą informacje o bracie. Przepraszam cię.  
- Ja również – dodał cicho Yukito.  
Fay patrzył na nich niepewnie, jakby sam nie mógł zdecydować się czy na nich nakrzyczeć, czy powiedzieć, że im wybacza.  
- Rozumiem co wami kierowało – odezwał się wreszcie. – Jest mi przykro, ale naprawdę was rozumiem. Nie gniewam się już.  
Syaoran uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, lecz z wyraźną ulgą.  
- Mam nadzieję, że twoje słowa dotyczyły również Kurogane – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby był przekonany, że tak jest. Dlatego zdziwił go nagły, stalowy błysk w oczach Fay'a.  
- Kurogane to zupełnie inna sprawa – powiedział mag ostro. – Dla was księżniczka Sakura jest najważniejsza, on nawet jej nie znał.  
- Ale Fay! - zaprotestował Yukito. – Twoje rozumowanie jest nielogiczne. Kurogane był w tym samym położeniu, co my. Gdyby się nie zgodził, nasza obietnica złożona twojemu bratu na nic by się nie zdała.  
- Mimo wszystko – oparł Fay – jemu nie potrafię tego zapomnieć. Zbyt dużo o mnie wiedział, by zataić przede mną spotkanie z Yuui'm.  
Słysząc jego słowa, Yukito westchnął głośno.  
- Nie będę się wtrącać – powiedział. – Ale wiedz, że Kurogane na tobie zależy i twoje dobro było dla niego priorytetem.  
Fay nie odpowiedział.


	23. Noc w Clow

To był najmniej przyjemny posiłek podczas całego ich pobytu w Clow. Dotychczas, w trakcie jedzenia żywo dyskutowali na różne tematy, przy stole panowała miła, przyjazna atmosfera. Teraz niby wszystko przebiegało po staremu, ale Kurogane nie mógł się doczekać chwili, kiedy będzie mógł wstać i wyjść z pomieszczenia.  
Fay, który do tej pory zajmował miejsce przy nim, siedział teraz przy drugim końcu stołu. Obok niego zajął miejsce Sumeragi i teraz ta dwójka pogrążona była w dyskusji, nie zważając uwagi na otoczenie.  
Mag i onmyoji zbliżyli się do siebie. Podobne przeżycia, strata rodzeństwa wpłynęła pozytywnie na ich relacje i prawie każdą wolną chwilę spędzali wspólnie.  
Kurogane czuł ulgę, że Fay tu jest. Syaoran opowiedział mu, że nikogo nie zastali w mieszkaniu Yuui'ego, co zresztą było do przewidzenia. Ninja cieszył się, że mag zamiast uganiać się za bratem, postanowił wrócić. Kiedy dzieciak wspomniał, że Fay przestał się gniewać na niego i Yukito, Kurogane wierzył, że i ich stosunki niebawem się poprawią. Niestety był w błędzie. Fay go unikał, ograniczył ich kontakty do minimum. Czasem, w razie konieczności, zwracał się do Kurogane, ale zawsze chłodnym tonem i używając jego pełnego imienia, które jak nic innego podkreślało dystans, jaki powstał między nimi.  
Souma zagadywała go od czasu do czasu, ale wojownik zbywał ją lakonicznymi odpowiedziami. Wreszcie, kiedy uznał, że wystarczająco długo nasiedział się przy stole, udając, że ma apetyt, wstał i rzucając krótkie usprawiedliwienie opuścił jadalnię. Kątem oka zauważył, że mag przerwał na moment rozmowę z onmyojim i popatrzył w jego stronę, ale prócz tego, nie uczynił żadnego gestu.  
Kurogane przemierzał długi, pusty korytarz, a jego kroki odbijały się echem. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, pragnąc zakosztować świeżego, chłodnego powietrza. Burza piaskowa minęła i wreszcie zaczęło się rozpogadzać. Wojownikowi ten stan rzeczy bardzo odpowiadał, bo powoli zaczynał dusić się w zamkniętej przestrzeni, nawet tak obszernej jak zamek.  
Minął strażników, którzy zdawali się w ogóle go nie zauważać. Wyglądali na sennych i zatraconych w myślach. Touya powinien staranniej dobierać sobie ochronę, ocenił ninja. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów od mężczyzn, zastanawiając się dokąd iść. Była dość wczesna pora, w pobliżu, prócz dwójki mężczyzn nikogo nie było, dlatego Kurogane bez przeszkód, zarejestrował ruch po swojej prawej stronie. Wyczuwając zagrożenie sięgnął po miecz i z irytacją uświadomił sobie, że go przy sobie nie ma, bo zaraz po śniadaniu planował wrócić do swojej komnaty.  
- Tam ktoś jest - zwrócił się do strażników. Nie patrzył w ich stronę, tylko między drzewa, gdzie czaił się niebezpieczny człowiek.  
- Tutaj wielu ludzi się kręci - odpowiedział beztrosko jeden z mężczyzn, wyrywając się nagle z letargu.  
- Owszem, ale ten jest podejrzany - Kurogane zaczynał odczuwać frustrację. Wiedział, że kieruje się tylko swoim przeczuciem, a to na pewno nie jest wystarczający argument, ale w obecnej sytuacji lepiej jest chuchać na zimne. - Powinniśmy sprawdzić.  
Żaden z mężczyzn nie poruszył się.  
- Co za kretyńska straż - mruknął rozwścieczony Kurogane. - Pożycz mi miecz, sam zobaczę, kto to jest,  
- Jak chcesz - odpowiedział jeden ze strażników i sięgnął po swoją broń. - Ale moim zdaniem robisz dużo szumu o nic. To pewnie jakaś przekupka.  
Kurogane wyciągnął dłoń, ignorując słowa strażnika. Niespodziewanie, mężczyzna cofnął rękę z mieczem i wziął zamach. Tylko refleks i lata ćwiczeń uchroniły ninję przed ciosem i utratą ręki. Zrobił unik, a ostrze przecięło powietrze tuż obok niego.  
- Co ty do cholery, wyprawiasz?! - krzyknął, patrząc z oburzeniem na strażnika, który szykował się do kolejnego pchnięcia. Jego kolega, zamiast pomóc Kurogane, również wyciągnął miecz z zamiarem zaatakowania ninji.  
- Jesteś wrogiem, musisz zginąć - powiedzieli zgodnie i rzucili się w stronę oniemiałego wojownika. Kurogane chwycił pierwszego mężczyznę za nadgarstek, blokując atak. Uderzył łokciem w brzuch strażnika, na tyle mocno, by pozbawić go równowagi. Miecz opadł na piasek, z dala od zasięgu strażnika. Drugi atakujący był zręczniejszy, ale i z nim Kurogane szybko sobie poradził. Schylił się przed nadchodzącym ostrzem, złapał mężczyznę za szyję, a kiedy ten próbował się oswobodzić - jednym celnym ciosem, pozbawił go przytomności. Kurogane upewnił się, że obaj mężczyźni są nieprzytomni, po czym prędko skupił uwagę na terenie porośniętym drzewami, gdzie - był pewien - ktoś go obserwował.  
- Co tu się stało?  
Souma wyszła z zamku i ze zdumieniem spoglądała na nieprzytomnych mężczyzn.  
- Zaatakowali mnie - wyjaśnił cicho Kurogane. - Widzisz te drzewa? Ktoś się za nimi chowa. Zamierzam to sprawdzić.  
Souma podniosła miecz jednego ze strażników.  
- Idę z tobą - powiedziała.  
Kurogane chwycił drugi miecz i ostrożnie zaczął iść w stronę drzew, a Souma podążała kilka kroków za nim. Postać za drzewem poruszyła się nerwowo. Kurogane nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości, że jest to wróg. Nagle, nieznajomy wychylił się i spojrzał wprost na nich.  
- Przecież to...! - zawołał Kurogane, ale nie dokończył. Poczuł ostry ból w boku, który zmroził go w miejscu. Zachwiał się, po czym i odwrócił głowę. Zdążył jeszcze zarejestrować jak Souma wyciąga z jego ciała zakrwawiony miecz, po czym stracił przytomność.

***

Obudził się w swojej komnacie, w której krzątało się pełno ludzi. Kiedy zauważyli, że odzyskał przytomność, natychmiast go otoczyli i Kurogane zalała lawina słów, od których z miejsca rozbolała go głowa.  
Ktoś chwycił go za rękę, ktoś inny pytał, jak się czuje, a gdzieś w tyle słyszał powtarzane jak mantrę słowa „ja nie chciałam tego zrobić, ja nie chciałam tego zrobić".  
Próbował się odezwać, ale z jego gardła wydobył się tylko charkot, nieusłyszany przez zgromadzone w komnacie osoby. Zniecierpliwiony, oblizał spierzchnięte wargi i spróbował jeszcze raz.  
- Zam…. ie.  
Efekt jego starań zupełnie nie był dla niego zadowalający.  
- …knijcie się. – Powiedział ponownie i wreszcie odniósł sukces, bo zamieszanie przy nim zmalało i wszelkie rozmowy ucichły. Jedna osoba – prawdopodobnie Touya – odezwał się z niedowierzaniem.  
- Czy on kazał nam się zamknąć?  
- Obawiam się, że tak – to musiał był Syaoran.  
- Ale zaraz… on kazał się zamknąć mnie?  
- Wasza Wysokość, Kurogane dopiero odzyskał przytomność, nie myśli jeszcze trzeźwo.  
Wraz z upływem czasu, Kurogane zyskiwał klarowność myśli. Mgła w jego umyśle, siejąca mętlik i dezorientację, rozproszyła się i teraz dokładnie pamiętał, dlaczego leży w łóżku z raną w boku.  
- Souma! – zawołał, porywając się z miejsca. Usiadł tak gwałtownie, że osoby obok odskoczyły przestraszone. Zaraz jednak znów rozległ się gwar, kiedy oburzone głosy zaczęły karcić go za ruszanie się z miejsca.  
- Świetnie! Otwórz ranę, wykrwaw się. Dopiero co cię załataliśmy, ale nie przejmuj się takimi drobiazgami! – Touya najwyraźniej wciąż był urażony wcześniejszym poleceniem wojownika.  
- Wasza Wysokość – Kurogane zdobył się wreszcie na grzeczność. – Gdzie jest Souma? Zostałem zaatakowany…  
- Wiemy, Kurogane – król w końcu zdecydował się na lekki uśmiech. – Znaleźliśmy was przed zamkiem. Ty i dwoje moich strażników byliście nieprzytomni, podczas gdy Souma biegała dookoła wymachując mieczem.  
- Ona była złapana w iluzje, ona…  
- Wiemy – powtórzył cierpliwie władca. – Fay pomógł jej z tego wyjść. Jest roztrzęsiona, ale cała i zdrowa, prawda? – odwrócił głowę i spojrzał gdzieś do tyłu. Rozległy się szybkie kroki i obok króla stanęła Souma: z rozczochranymi włosami, jakby przez ostatnie godziny nie robiła nic innego, tylko rwała je sobie z głowy i z czerwonymi oczami, które choć teraz suche, zdradzały wcześniejszą obecność łez.  
- Kurogane, wybacz mi! Ja nie chciałam! Szłam za tobą, a nagle zobaczyłam, jak atakuje cię potwór! Wyglądał jak ten, przez którego opuściłeś Nihon. Bałam się, że cię skrzywdzi albo znowu zabierze z dala od nas. Chciałam pomóc! A potem… - głos wojowniczki załamał się. – Kiedy Fay wyrwał mnie z transu i uświadomiłam sobie, co zrobiłam… Kurogane, mogłam cię zabić!  
- To nie twoja wina – odezwał się ninja, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciółki. – Doskonale wiem, co znaczy zatracić się w iluzji.  
Wypowiadając te słowa odszukał wzrokiem maga. Fay stał w nogach jego łóżka. Nie odzywał się, ale odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie, doskonale wiedząc o jakich wydarzeniach myśli teraz ninja.  
- Co z Kyle'm, złapaliście go? – zapytał Kurogane. Z twarzy zebranych dookoła ludzi dowiedział się odpowiedzi.  
- Uciekł. Narobił przy tym sporo problemów – wyjaśnił z goryczą Yukito. – W jakiś sposób wyswobodził się z węzłów i wydostał z komnaty. Zakradł się do pokoju króla i wykradł z powrotem swoją magię. Potem nikt już nie mógł go zatrzymać. Na każdego rzucał iluzję. Fay spędził pół dnia próbując pomóc zdezorientowanym ludziom.  
- Niech to szlag – Kurogane zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Już go prawie miałem!  
- To wszystko moja… - zaczęła znów Souma, ale ninja nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.  
- Od tych bredni uszy zaczynają mnie boleć – mruknął, ale z zadowoleniem zauważył, że na twarzy koleżanki pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech.  
- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – zapytał.  
- Cały dzień. Na szczęście rana nie jest zbyt poważna. W wyobrażeniach Soumy, jako potwór miałeś inną posturę, stąd uniknąłeś trafienia w miejsca witalne. Odpoczniesz i niedługo powinieneś być całkowicie sprawny – powiedział Yukito.  
- Dobrze, że się obudziłeś, kamień spadł nam z serca – odezwała się księżniczka i dopiero teraz Kurogane zdał sobie sprawy z jej obecności. Nie spojrzał jednak na nią, tylko znów popatrzył na maga, chcąc wiedzieć, czy zgadza się on ze słowami Sakury. Nie potrafił jednak niczego odczytać z jego wzroku.  
- Zostawimy cię teraz samego. Lekarz kazał ci odpoczywać. Chodźmy – zarządził król. Całe zrzeszenie zaczęło się wycofywać, życząc mu miłych snów i szybkiego powrotu do sił. Tylko mag wyszedł bez słowa, ale Kurogane był pewien, że zawahał się przy drzwiach i przez moment wyglądał jakby bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był pewien co.

***

- Jeszcze ci nie przeszło? – pytanie Yukito w rzeczywistości było stwierdzeniem, bo doskonale znał odpowiedź. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Touyę – jak marszczył czoło i przygryzał wargę, aby wiedzieć, że króla kłopoczą uporczywe myśli.  
- A niby jak może mi przejść? – fuknął Touya. Jego złość nie była skierowana na Yukito, dlatego zaraz opamiętał się i przybrał łagodniejszy wyraz twarzy. – Nie spisałem się, Yukito, takie są fakty i nie wymagaj ode mnie, abym tryskał teraz humorem.  
- Przesadzasz – odparł starszy mężczyzna, zbliżając się do władcy. – Nie możesz obwiniać się za to, że Kyle uciekł. Nie można było przewidzieć, że uwolni się z tak dobrze założonych węzłów.  
- Nie pocieszaj mnie, Yuki. Obaj doskonale wiemy, że powinienem zostawić strażnika przy drzwiach. Kyle nie miał swojej magii, gdy opuszczał więzienny pokój. Z łatwością mógł zostać zatrzymany. A nie miał żadnych problemów, bo powitał go pusty korytarz!  
- Touya...  
- Kazałem żołnierzom strzec granic Clow, przy ruinach są całodobowe warty. Tak bardzo skupiłem się na niebezpieczeństwu z zewnątrz, że zupełnie zapomniałem o innych sprawach. I jaki jest rezultat? Kyle się uwolnił, bez większych problemów wkradł do mojej komnaty, odzyskał magię i uciekł!  
- To tylko jedno niepowodzenie – zauważył Yukito. – Nie możesz załamywać się po każdej porażce.  
Touya odwrócił się od okna, przy którym stał od początku rozmowy i spojrzał na Yukito.  
- Ale Kyle wróci do swojego szefa, powie ile wiemy. Jesteśmy w złym położeniu. Utknęliśmy. Nie mamy nic, żadnych poszlak. Żołnierze wrócili już z kryjówki, o której wspominał Subaru i nie znaleźli tam nikogo. Boję się, że mimo, iż wiemy o ataku, nie uda nam się przed nim uchronić.  
- Więcej optymizmu – Yukito próbował dodać władcy nieco otuchy. – Wysłaliśmy posłańców do wiosek wojowników. Na pewno nam pomogą, chociażby z zemsty. Zostali zaatakowani przez tych samych ludzi, którzy zagrażają nam. A skoro przeciwnik chciał ich osłabić, to znaczy, że naprawdę się ich obawia.  
Ten argument był trafiony, bo na poważnej twarzy króle wreszcie zagościł nikły uśmiech.  
- Na to liczę – powiedział. – Jednak boję się, że zawiodę jako władca. Nie wiem czy system, jaki wprowadziłem w Clow jest słuszny, może powinienem rządzić bardziej twardą ręką. Może ludzie powinni się mnie bać, inaczej stracę autorytet i się zbuntują?  
Yukito zamrugał, oszołomiony słowami Touyi.  
- Rozumiałbym te wątpliwości, gdyby ludzi byli niezadowoleni z twoich rządów. A prawda jest taka, że poddani kochają ciebie i Sakurę.  
Niespodziewanie, Touya przybliżył się do Yukito i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Tsukishiro momentalne wyciągnął ręce, by objąć króla.  
- Wiem, że jest ci ciężko – powiedział. – Nawet, jeśli dołożysz wszelkich starań, ktoś może ucierpieć. Ale nie będziesz mógł się za to obwiniać. Jesteś gotów bronić Clow i to jest najważniejsze.  
- Nie chcę zawieść...  
- Nie zawiedziesz – odparł Yukito z taką wiarą w głosie, że Touya nie mógł inaczej zareagować jak uśmiechnąć się na te słowa.  
- Poza tym, nie jesteś sam – kontynuował Tsukishiro. – Będę cię wspierać i pomagać ci do samego końca.  
- Dziękuję – szepnął Touya. Jakoś teraz przyszłość nie wydawała mu się już tak straszna.

***

Nie wiedział czy od ich wyjścia minęły minuty, czy godziny – w końcu nie potrafił odczytywać czasu z pęknięć na suficie – wiedział za to, że mu się nudzi, a sen uparcie nie chce do niego przyjść. Westchnął przeciągle, po czym ignorując pieczenie w prawym boku, wstał i na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do drzwi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że poruszanie się w tym stanie nie jest zbyt mądrym posunięciem, ale nie wytrzyma kolejnej minuty w bezruchu.  
Otworzył drzwi i rozejrzał się po ciemnym korytarzu. Na zewnątrz nikogo nie było i całe szczęście, bo na pewno ktoś by na niego doniósł i zostałby zagoniony z powrotem do łóżka, niczym niesforne dziecko. Na bosych stopach, odziany jedynie w spodnie i bandaż, kroczył przed siebie z zaciętą miną, która doskonale maskowała jego obawę i absolutny brak pewności siebie. W końcu nie miał pojęcia jak mag zareaguje na jego nocną wizytę. Ale najwyższa pora zakończyć tę dziecinną farsę i porozmawiać jak dwoje dorosłych ludzi.  
Zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed komnatą maga, kiedy zauważył, że klamka ugina się i drzwi powoli uchylają. Czekał, aż Fay wyjdzie, gotów skonfrontować się z nim na korytarzu. Ale to nie mag wyłonił się ze swojej komnaty, tylko onmyoji. Sumeragi zamknął drzwi, odwrócił się i zatrzymał w pół kroku na widok Kurogane, opartego o ścianę i z groźną miną obserwującego każdy jego ruch.  
- Powinieneś leżeć – Subaru odezwał się cicho, nie chcąc budzić innych osób przebywających na tym piętrze.  
- Nie mów mi co powinienem robić, a czego nie – odciął się ninja. Miał bardzo nieprzyjazny ton i zupełnie nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
Subaru rozszerzył nieznacznie oczy, zaskoczony jego wrogością, ale zaraz lekki, wyrozumiały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
- A jednak pozwolę sobie na jeszcze jedną uwagę – odezwał się. – Powinieneś z nim porozmawiać. Ale chyba właśnie to masz zamiar zrobić? W takim razie nie będę cię zatrzymywał.  
Kurogane miał zmrużone oczy i mocno zaciśnięte usta. Wyglądał niczym wilk szykujący się do ataku.  
- Dużo czasu ze sobą spędzacie – zdradzieckie słowa wyszły z jego ust, nim zdołał je powstrzymać, ukazując drugiemu mężczyźnie swoje uczucia.  
Subaru znów przywołał na twarz ten irytujący, pełen zrozumienia uśmiech. Kurogane odnosił niemiłe wrażenie, że onmyoji doskonale wie, co on myśli i czuje, i to rozdrażniało go jeszcze bardziej.  
- Podobne doświadczenia zbliżają ludzi – odpowiedział Subaru. Podszedł do ninji i zatrzymał się tak blisko niego, że mimo ciemności, Kurogane wyraźnie widział wszystkie bruzdy i sińce wciąż obecne na skórze mężczyzny. – Oboje straciliśmy ukochanych bliźniaków, zostaliśmy zdradzeni przez ważną nam osobę. – Przy tych słowach wojownik skrzywił się i na moment winny, odwrócił wzrok. – Ale Fay jest w dużo lepszej sytuacji, niż ja. Wciąż ma szanse spotkać brata, a i tobie na nim zależy, i wasze relacje mogą ulec poprawie. Bardzo się o ciebie dziś martwił. Kiedy cię zobaczył nieprzytomnego w kałuży krwi, nie wiedzieliśmy czy uspokajać Soumę, czy jego.  
Tym razem uśmiech Subaru nie rozdrażnił już Kurogane. Wręcz przeciwnie, wojownik uznał, że onmyoji nie jest wcale taki zły.  
- Powodzenia – Sumeragi poklepał go po ramieniu, po czym niespiesznie odszedł, niknąc po chwili w mroku korytarza.  
Kurogane stał jeszcze przez kilka minut po jego odejściu, zdenerwowany i niepewny. Te uczucia były dla niego rzadkie, a ich obecność dodatkowo go irytowała.  
Oto on, Kurogane – cieszący się opinią nieustraszonego, silnego wojownika, gotowego stawić czoła najgorszemu przeciwnikowi – ma galaretowate nogi na myśl o rozmowie z Fay'em.  
- Chociaż jak chce, potrafi być przerażający – wymamrotał i wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie niegroźnego, acz dotkliwego ataku maga. – Do diabła z tym – z nagłą determinacją pokonał dzielący go od drzwi dystans i zapukał. Odczekał na „proszę", po czym nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka.  
Fay musiał właśnie się przebierać, bo powitał Kurogane w spodniach od pidżamy i nie zapiętej jeszcze do końca górze. Prawdopodobnie spodziewał się ujrzeć wracającego po coś Subaru, gdyż na twarzy miał delikatny uśmiech. Niestety, spełzł on momentalnie, gdy tylko rozpoznał swojego gościa.  
Nastąpiła pełna napięcia chwila, powietrze wokół nich zdawało się być naelektryzowane i chociaż temperatura nie spadła nawet o pół stopnia, Kurogane czuł jak jego gołą skórę pokrywa gęsia skórka.  
- Ty… ty kretynie! – wybuch wreszcie nadszedł, choć był znacznie łagodniejszy, niż Kurogane przewidywał. – Czyś ty kompletnie ogłupiał?! Rano zostałeś zraniony, masz zakaz podnoszenia się z łóżka! Co ci strzeliło do tego ciemnego łba?!  
Fay podszedł do niego i wyglądał, jakby chciał go zdzielić za wyjątkowo szczeniackie zachowanie, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.  
- Jesteś… - zaczął pouczającym tonem i Kurogane szykował się na kolejne inwektywy. Zamiast tego, mag nagle oklapł. Wziął głęboki oddech i dokończył myśl: -… niemożliwy.  
Kurogane nie odezwał się. Widział, że Fay jeszcze nie skończył i cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy.  
- Po co tu przyszedłeś? Myślałem, że to oczywiste, iż nie jesteś tu mile widzianym gościem.  
Głos Faya nabrał teraz ostrzejszego tonu. Popatrzył na uchylone drzwi i wyglądał, jakby rozważał czy wyrzucić Kurogane, czy pozwolić mu zostać. Omiótł szybko spojrzeniem sylwetkę ninji, zatrzymał dłużej wzrok na jego obandażowanym brzuchu i wreszcie z niezadowolonym westchnięciem pchnął drzwi i przekręcił zamek.  
- Usiądź na łóżku, musisz odpocząć – zakomenderował. – Ale tylko chwilę! Nie chcę byś padł na korytarzu z wyczerpania. Jeszcze przyszedłeś na boso! Co za brak wyobraźni!  
Kurogane najchętniej zacząłby się sprzeczać i dowodzić, że nic mu nie jest, ale wtedy Fay wyprosiłby go z komnaty i na tym skończyłaby się ich rozmowa.  
-To czemu zawdzięczam tę niespodziewaną wizytę?  
Fay oparł się nonszalancko o drzwi, a jedną ręką zapiął resztę guzików pidżamy.  
Kurogane popatrzył na niego zniecierpliwiony.  
- Nie wydaje ci się, że są co najmniej dwa tematy, które powinniśmy poruszyć?  
- Doprawdy? – Fay oderwał się teraz od drzwi i podszedł do łóżka, ale zatrzymał się w jego nogach, z dala od wojownika. – Rzeczywiście wydawało mi się, że powinniśmy porozmawiać o zajściu podczas przyjęcia, ale to było nim dowiedziałem się o twoim spotkaniu z moim bratem. Teraz nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.  
- Chcę ci wyjaśnić…  
- Ale tu nie ma czego wyjaśniać. Wszystko jest oczywiste. – Mag ostentacyjnie nie patrzył na Kurogane, był za to zafascynowany swoimi paznokciami.  
- Do licha, przestań zachowywać się tak infantylnie! – Opanowanie Kurogane właśnie spakowało walizki i wyniosło się z pokoju.  
Faya wmurowało.  
- Infantylnie? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem. – Ja zachowuję się infantylnie? Nie rozpoznałbyś infantylizmu, gdyby łokciem uderzył cię w twarz!  
- Nie musi mnie bić, bym go dostrzegł. Oto stoi przede mną w całej swej okazałości. Dorosły facet z mentalnością czterolatka!  
- Jeżeli przyszedłeś mnie obrażać, to możesz już wyjść. Nie muszę tego słuchać.  
- Oczywiście. W końcu to jest twój sposób radzenia sobie z problemami: ucieczka!  
- Słucham? – Fay podparł się pod boki i podszedł do wojownika stając na wprost niego. – Co masz na myśli?  
- Czy ty uważasz, że jestem ślepy? – Kurogane nie spuszczał gniewnego wzroku z twarzy maga. – Już na samym początku naszej znajomości dostrzegłem, że udajesz szczęśliwszego, niż jesteś w rzeczywistości! Nie chciałem ingerować w twoje życie bez twojej zgody, ale chyba nie sądziłeś, że niczego nie dostrzegam? Jeszcze te twoje kłamstwa! Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że ten cholerny wieniec na stacji nie wywołał u ciebie tak silnej reakcji z powodu swoich mocy! Yuuko powiedziała, że ta mała wiązanka to zdecydowanie za mało, by skosić z nóg czarodzieja takiego jak ty!  
- To dlatego byłeś na mnie obrażony – wymamrotał Fay, wreszcie poznając przyczynę niemiłego zachowania Kurogane po incydencie z talizmanem.  
Ninja zdawał się go nie usłyszeć.  
- Okłamałeś mnie. I to niejednokrotnie. Ale odpuściłem wierząc, że jak będziesz chciał, powiesz mi prawdę. Że w końcu mi zaufasz i zwierzysz się, że…  
- Przecież ci zaufałem! I to był błąd! – Fay chodził teraz po komnacie, nie będąc w stanie ustać w miejscu. – Jesteś jedynym człowiekiem, któremu tyle mówiłem o bracie. Wiedziałeś jak mi na nim zależy, a mimo to zataiłeś przede mną, że on żyje! I to po tym, jak ci powiedziałem, że wyruszyłem z wami, bo naiwnie założyłem, że to Yuui'ego widział Yukito w Piffle!  
- Obiecałem zachować milczenie – powiedział Kurogane na swoje usprawiedliwienie.  
- I co z tego?! – Fay uniósł dłonie w wyrazie desperacji. – To nie tak, że łamiąc tę obietnicę świat by się skończył. Kurogane, to była słowna obietnica, za jej złamanie nie spadłaby na ciebie żadna klątwa!  
- Nie rozumiesz – Kurogane poderwał się na nogi ignorując ból w boku. – Jestem wojownikiem, honor…  
- Nihończycy i ten wasz pieprzony etos rycerski – Fay teraz kipiał goryczą. – Wiem jakimi zasadami się kierujecie, wasza duma i honor są znane w świecie. Ale wiesz, Kurogane – mag niespodziewanie uspokoił się. Wściekłość go opuściła i teraz był po prostu smutny. – Gdzieś, w trakcie naszej podróży, zacząłem uważać, że twoje priorytety trochę się zmieniły i ja jestem ważniejszy niż… - mag zaśmiał się bez humoru i potrząsnął głową. – To było głupie założenie.  
- Posłuchaj, to nie jest tak – Kurogane przetarł dłonią twarz, niezwykle wyczerpany tą wymianą zdań. Fay potrafił być trudnym rozmówcą. – Miałem ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, że musiałem zataić przed tobą spotkanie z twoim bratem. I cieszę się, że prawda wyszła na jaw, chociaż wolałbym, by inaczej się to rozegrało.  
Mag patrzył teraz na niego z wahaniem. Wyglądał jakby chciał ustąpić, ale czuł się zbyt zraniony, by na to pozwolić.  
- Jak mam ci zaufać? – spytał bezradnie. – Pamiętasz, kiedy uratowałeś mnie przed mieszkańcami wioski? – Gdy Kurogane skinął głową, kontynuował. – Byłem wtedy szczęśliwy, że znalazł się ktoś, komu na mnie zależy, kto zadał sobie trud, aby mnie uwolnić. A potem powiedziałem ci, że chcę znaleźć człowieka podszywającego się pod mojego brata. I ty, wiedząc, że on żyje, wyperswadowałeś mi ten pomysł. Dlaczego? Bo mu obiecałeś?! Byłeś tak zdesperowany, by nie złamać obietnicy, że nawet zaproponowałeś mi, bym udał się z tobą do Nihon! Takie poświęcenie, byle tylko nie złamać danego słowa!  
- Idioto! – Kurogane nie wytrzymał. Złapał Faya za ramiona i potrząsnął nim. – Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mi po prostu na tobie zależy? Chcę, żebyś zamieszkał w Nihon, bo chcę cię mieć przy sobie.  
- Kłamiesz – zaprotestował Fay, ale w jego głosie nie było wiele przekonania. – Łudziłem się, że tak jest, ale teraz…  
- Fay.  
Mag zamilkł, zaskoczony tym, że Kurogane po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Wojownik wykorzystując jego chwilę dezorientacji, przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął w silnym uścisku.  
- Przepraszam – powiedział.  
Było to kolejne słowo, które wprawiło w maga w osłupienie. Fay nie musiał znać Kurogane od kołyski, aby wiedzieć, że wypowiadanie tego konkretnego wyrazu przychodzi mu z trudem.  
- Kuro… - zaczął, ale mężczyzna nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.  
Zrobił krok, zmuszając Faya do cofnięcia się i oparcia plecami o ścianę, po czym odsunął się od niego na tyle, by bez przeszkód ująć go pod brodę i unieść jego twarz do góry.  
Fay nie opierał się, kiedy Kurogane nachylił się na nim i go pocałował. Prawdopodobnie wciąż był oniemiały nietypowym zachowaniem ninji, gdyż bez żadnego odzewu poddawał się jego poczynaniom.  
Kurogane musnął ustami jego policzek, brodę, a potem odgarnął jasne włosy, by mieć dostęp do smukłej szyi. Wolną rękę wsunął pod pidżamę Faya i niespiesznie zaczął odpinać, dopiero co zapięte, guziki.  
Fay wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze i wreszcie się zrelaksował. Chwycił Kurogane za włosy i delikatnie pociągnął, zmuszając mężczyznę do podniesienia głowy. Tym razem, on zainicjował pocałunek, któremu Kurogane z chęcią się poddał. Dłonie maga błądziły po jego barkach, plecach, włosach. W pewnym momencie mag przylgnął do niego mocno, jakby Kurogane był jedynym filarem pozwalającym mu utrzymać równowagę. Ta bliskość była cudowna, bezcenna i ninja wiedział, że od teraz nie będzie potrafił bez niej normalnie żyć.  
Od pocałunku miał nogi jak z waty, brakowało mu tchu, kręciło się w głowie i…  
… Kurogane zachwiał się i spektakularnie runąłby na podłogę podczas tej wspaniałej, długo wyczekiwanej chwili, gdyby Fay w porę go nie przytrzymał.  
- Cholera – skwitował, zakłopotany swoją słabością. Całym ciężarem opierał się o maga i o ile zdawał sobie sprawę, że lekki nie jest, musiał odczekać, aż szumienie w głowie minie, nim będzie mógł pozbierać się na nogi.  
- Naprawdę jesteś niemożliwy – Fay powiedział wprost do jego ucha. – Aby w takim stanie chodzić…  
- Musiałem się z tobą zobaczyć – odparł słabo i wreszcie, z pomocą Faya, udało mu się wyprostować.  
Fay odpowiedział mu uszczęśliwionym uśmiechem. Nie zmniejszając uścisku, zaprowadził Kurogane z powrotem do łóżka i tym razem kazał mu się położyć. Kurogane posłusznie wyłożył się na całej długości materaca, obserwując bacznie Faya, który wdrapał się obok niego, po czym obu przykrył kołdrą.  
Leżeli przez moment w ciszy, którą pierwszy przerwał Kurogane.  
- To mam wybaczone? – spytał niepewnym głosem.  
Fay początkowo nie odpowiedział i kiedy ninja zaczynał wierzyć, że ich konflikt wciąż trwa nierozwiązany, mag wyciągnął w jego stronę ręce, bezceremonialnie ułożył sobie głowę ninji na piersi i jedną ręką zaczął leniwie przeczesywać jego włosy.  
- Wciąż jest mi trochę przykro – powiedział wreszcie. – Ale z drugiej strony, twoja duma, honor, zasady, którymi się kierujesz w życiu… to właśnie za te cechy cię podziwiam i szanuję. Bez tego nie byłbyś tym Kurogane, którego pokochałem.  
Po tych słowach Kurogane poczuł, jak wzruszenie ściska go w dołku. Podniósł się na łokciu i pocałował Faya. Krótko, delikatnie, po prostu przyłożył swoje usta do jego. I był to najlepszy pocałunek, jaki ze sobą do tej pory dzielili. Nie był przepełniony pożądaniem, tylko zwyczajnie – uczuciem.  
Kurogane odwzajemnił uśmiech maga, po czym objął go mocniej i wreszcie – spokojny, szczęśliwy – zasnął.

***

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?  
Touya zatrzymał się przed ruinami i odwrócił, mierząc uważnym wzrokiem Subaru.  
- Tak – Onmyoji odparł bez wahania. Jego młoda twarz przybrała stanowczy wyraz, a spojrzenie miał twarde i zdecydowane.  
Touya skinął głową. Podszedł bliżej ruin, gdzie czekało paru strażników i zamienił z nimi kilka słów. Mężczyźni odsunęli się od wejścia, robiąc Subaru miejsce.  
- Czy w pewnych przypadkach mamy jakoś zareagować? – spytał Yukito. – To może okazać się niebezpieczne.  
Subaru pokręcił głową.  
- Nie macie mocy duchowych, wasza ingerencja na nic by się nie przydała. Nieraz już dokonywałem eksterioryzacji, powinienem sobie poradzić.  
- I na pewno chcesz to zrobić? – Touya wolał się upewnić. – Nie chcę narażać cię na ryzyko.  
- To była moja decyzja – odpowiedział Subaru. – Chcę dowiedzieć się, czy ta moc naprawdę jest tego warta.  
_Warta życia Hokuto, roku w kłamstwie, zdrady, wykorzystania…_  
Onmyoji wyjął przygotowane wcześniej przez siebie ofudy i skrupulatnie zaczął układać je dookoła ruin w równych odległościach. Pozostali przyglądali mu się w milczeniu, z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
Kiedy skończył, zwrócił się do króla.  
- Chciałbym, by wszyscy stali co najmniej pięć metrów od talizmanów. I proszę zachować ciszę, muszę teraz się skupić, nic nie powinno mnie rozpraszać.  
Touya skinął głową. Zaczął wydawać polecenia, ale Subaru ich nie słuchał, zbyt skupiony na przygotowaniach do rytuału.  
Usiadł wewnątrz utworzonej przez siebie bariery i rozpoczął medytację. Zamknął oczy, po czym skupił się na rozluźnianiu mięśni. Skoncentrował się na oddechu i zaczął powtarzać w myślach mantrę, żeby wprawić mózg w odpowiedni rytm. Po chwili, pojawił się dobrze mu znany stan wibracji. Pokłady ogromnej energii pulsowały w nim i dookoła niego, zaczęły otaczać go dźwięki o różnej częstotliwości. Onmyoji pokonywał kolejne etapy eksterioryzacji, jego duch doświadczał wielu doznań: odczuwał spokój, wewnętrzną harmonię, ale momentami ogarniał go strach. Parł jednak do przodu doskonale wiedząc, co czeka go na końcu.  
Otworzył oczy. Pokryte mrokiem nocy ruiny piętrzyły się przed nim niezmienione, dalej król, Yukito i strażnicy spoglądali w jego stronę, lecz Subaru wiedział, że jedyne, co widzą, to jego bezwładne ciało leżące na chłodnym piasku.  
Sumeragi wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć zimnej powierzchni piramidy. Jego palce nie zatrzymały się na ścianie, tylko przeniknęły przez nią, dowodząc, że rytuał zakończył się pomyślnie. Subaru pozwolił sobie na mały, triumfalny uśmiech, po czym postąpił do przodu zanurzając się w ruinach.  
Znalazł się na schodach. Wewnątrz było całkowicie ciemno, ale on – będąc w stanie eksterioryzacji, postrzegał rzeczywistość inaczej. Mrok wciąż był ten sam, ale bez trudu mógł wyodrębnić pojedyncze stopnie, czy ujrzeć pęknięcia w murze. Zaczął schodzić, a kiedy do pokonania zostało mu już tylko kilka stopni, ujrzał światło sączące się z pomieszczenia w dole.  
Kiedy w końcu pokonał wszystkie stopnie, dotarł do obszernej komnaty. Na podłodze widniał okrąg, wewnątrz którego narysowane były różne symbole. Ale to nie one pierwsze przykuły uwagę Subaru. Onmyoji skupił się na źródle światła – młodej istocie unoszącej się tuż nad znakiem.  
Bijący blask nie był niebezpieczny, ale na tyle silny, że Sumeragi – gdyby był tu w swoim ciele – miałby spore problemy z oddychaniem, czy utrzymaniem się na nogach. To była czysta potęga, tak ogromna, że nie dało się wytrzymać w jej pobliżu.  
Subaru przybliżył się, by dokładnie obejrzeć człowieka emanującego tą mocą.  
- Kim jesteś?  
Ostry głos odezwał się po drugiej stronie światła. Subaru zmrużył oczy, by dostrzec cokolwiek między oślepiającymi promieniami. W jego kierunku zmierzała postać – duch – z przejęciem malującym się na twarzy. Był to wysoki mężczyzna, miał długie, spięte tasiemką włosy i ubrany był w długie szaty – strój, który zdawał się pochodzić z dawnej epoki.  
- A ty… - zaczął Subaru, ale duch mu przerwał.  
- Onmyoji! – stwierdził podejrzliwym głosem. Powietrze wokół niego zgęstniało, naelektryzowało się i Subaru zrozumiał, że duch szykuje się do zaatakowania go.  
- Jestem przyjacielem! – krzyknął chcąc go powstrzymać. - Nie przyszedłem na egzorcyzmy!  
Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, ale otoczenie wokół niego uspokoiło się.  
- Więc co tu robisz? – zapytał, wciąż nie spuszczając badawczego wzroku z Sumeragiego.  
- Ktoś chce wykraść moc skrytą w ruinach – wytłumaczył onmyoji. – Niewiele o tej mocy wiemy, chciałem sprawdzić jaka jest naprawdę.  
- Masz ją przed sobą. – Duch spojrzał na unoszącą się istotę.  
- Źródłem magii jest człowiek? – zapytał Subaru ze zdumieniem.  
- To tylko pojemnik – wytłumaczył duch. – Nataku była córką cesarza. Oddała swoje ciało, by pogrzebać tę siejącą spustoszenie moc. Teraz jej ciało jest bezpłciowe, stanowi więzienie, w którym zapieczętowana jest magia.  
- Poświęciła własne życie – szepnął Subaru z podziwem. Kątem oka zauważył, że duch się do niego zbliża.  
- Co robisz? – spytał, patrząc nieufnie na wyciągniętą w swoją stronę dłoń.  
- Sprawdzam – odparł duch. – Muszę mieć pewność, że masz dobre intencje.  
Subaru, niechętnie, zgodził się na poczynania mężczyzny. Zadrżał, gdy chłodne dłonie ducha dotknęły jego twarzy. Jego umysł i umysł ducha na moment stały się jednością i kiedy duch poznawał go, on dowiadywał się o nim. Był to Clow Reed – pierwszy cesarz Clow, żyjący w czasach wojen, człowiek o ogromnym sercu i umyśle. Poświęcił siebie, poświęcił córkę…  
Kontakt nagle się urwał, a wraz z nim zniknęły obrazy z dalekiej przeszłości.  
- Sakurazuka Seishirou – powiedział duch z namysłem. – Chciał, byś dostał się do ruin i wykonał na mnie egzorcyzmy. Jestem strażnikiem ruin, strzegę zagrzebanej tu mocy. Wraz z moim zniknięciem, przepadną wszystkie mechanizmy strzegące wejścia do ruin.  
- Nie dopuścimy do tego – powiedział Subaru. – Dołożymy wszelkich starań…  
- Musisz mi przysiąc, że własnym życiem będziecie chronić tej mocy – duch przemawiał spokojnie, ale Subaru nie miał wątpliwości, że jest przejęty tym, co miało nadejść. – Moc nie może wpaść w niczyje ręce. Latami próbowaliśmy ją zwalczyć. To niszczycielska siła siejąca rozpacz i zniszczenie.  
Oszołomiony Subaru skinął jedynie głową. Wpatrywał się z uwagą w świetlistą postać i choć nie posiadał teraz materialnej formy, niemal czuł dreszcze przebiegające jego ciało.  
- Twoja córka oddała ciało, ale jej dusza zaznała spokój – odezwał się. – A co z tobą? Spędziłeś wieki w tym miejscu… nie chcesz być wolny?  
Clow Reed spojrzał na niego i Subaru bez problemu mógł ujrzeć smutek i samotność w oczach cesarza.  
- To w Clow powstała ta moc – powiedział Clow głosem starego, zmęczonego człowieka. – Choć sama w sobie nie jest niczym innym jak czystą siłą, w rękach ludzi staje się niszczycielskim narzędziem. Ja jestem jej twórcą i to na mnie spoczywa brzemię sprawowania nad nią pieczy.  
- Poświęciłeś swoją wieczność… - zaczął Subaru, ale duch znów nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się z powrotem przy onmyoim, dotykając jego głowy. Sumeragiego znowu zalały obrazy. Ukazywane mu wydarzenia były tak potworne, że onmyoji szarpał się, próbował wyrwać z uchwytu ducha, by wreszcie zakończyć te wizje. Ale Clow trzymał go mocno, śląc coraz to gorsze wspomnienia. Krzyki ludzi, lament, krew, wszechobecne zniszczenie, kataklizm…  
Obrazy nagle się urwały i Subaru odskoczył z okrzykiem przerażenia. Miał łzy na policzkach, których nawet nie próbował otrzeć.  
- Teraz rozumiesz? – zapytał Clow. – Tej mocy trzeba strzec, nie wolno pozwolić jej wydostać się na zewnątrz!  
Onmyoji przytaknął. Nadmiar przeżyć spowodował, że musiał wracać do swojego ciała, nie mógł już dłużej pozostać wewnątrz ruin. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Reed'a, chciał zostać, zadać tyle pytań.  
- Subaru Sumeragi – głos ducha towarzyszył mu w drodze przez ruiny – nie zapomnij!  
Subaru powrócił do ciała gwałtownie, zbyt szybko i bez żadnego przygotowania. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie po otoczeniu, nad nim w oddali świecił jasno księżyc. Czuł pulsowanie w głowie, oczy piekły go od łez, a żołądek wykręcał boleśnie.  
- Subaru!  
Ktoś go chwycił i pomógł się podnieść. Przed sobą zobaczył rozmazaną twarz króla.  
- Musimy – powiedział ochryple, chwytając Touyę za szaty. – Musimy obronić ruiny!  
Otworzył usta, by dodać coś jeszcze, ale nie zdołał. Jego wyczerpane ciało i umył domagały się odpoczynku. Zemdlał.

***

Fay obudził się nad ranem. Nie był pewien, która była godzina, ale z widoku za oknem wnioskował, że słońca niedawno wstało. Był wypoczęty, mimo, że prawa ręka całkowicie mu zdrętwiała. Mimo to, ani myślał zmieniać pozycję i wypuszczać Kurogane z objęć. Przez całą noc, o dziwo, nie zmienili pozycji i wojownik wciąż leżał z głową na jego piersi, a jego miarowy oddech łaskotał skórę maga. Ich nogi były teraz ze sobą poplątane, bo Fay odkrył w nocy, że stopy Kurogane są lodowate – w końcu paradował boso po chłodnym korytarzu – więc przykrył je swoimi próbując w ten sposób je ogrzać.  
- Śpisz? – zapytał cicho, nie chcąc, by jego ton obudził ninję na wypadek, gdyby wciąż pogrążony był we śnie.  
Kurogane nie odpowiedział. Fay bezwiednie zanurzył palce w czarnych włosach i zaczął bawić się kosmykami. Ninja, który zazwyczaj budził się przy takim pogwałceniu jego prywatności, teraz smacznie spał. Widocznie jego organizm wciąż potrzebował regeneracji po wczorajszym zajściu. W końcu Kurogane nie odpoczywał tak jak zarządził medyk, tylko urządzał nocne spacery.  
Ale Fay jakoś nie potrafił się o to na niego gniewać.  
- Skoro tak głęboko śnisz – powiedział głosem nieco głośniejszym od szeptu – pozwól, że coś ci wyznam. Coś ważnego, co powinieneś usłyszeć, ale jak już sam wczoraj stwierdziłeś, moją taktyką jest ucieczka i choć zamierzam to zmienić, to jednak nie jestem jeszcze gotów spojrzeć ci prosto w oczy i powiedzieć to, co czuję. Skoro już wspomniałem o twoich oczach - wiesz, że są piękne? Mają intensywną barwę, twoje spojrzenie jest przenikliwe, ilekroć na mnie patrzysz mam dreszcze, bo wydaje mi się, że widzisz więcej, niż ludzie dookoła. Rozszyfrowałeś mnie na samym początku, mimo, że znajomi z pracy, znający mnie od lat nigdy nie pomyśleliby o tym, że mój uśmiech często jest udawany.  
Fay zamilkł na moment pogrążony w myślach. Jego dłoń wciąż spoczywała na głowie ninji i teraz lekko ją gładziła.  
- Nawet nie wiem, w którym dokładnie momencie stałeś się dla mnie tak ważny – kontynuował. – Trochę mnie ta sytuacja przeraża. Od dawna żyłem sam, a teraz na samą myśl, że może ciebie przy mnie nie być, paraliżuje mnie strach. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że mógłbym przywiązać się tak bardzo do drugiego człowieka. Chcę, byś stał się częścią mojego życia, chcę ci wszystko o sobie powiedzieć, wyznać ci jakie miałem dzieciństwo: wspaniałą mamę, brata, dziadka i beznadziejnego ojca. Zawsze trzymałem te wiadomości dla siebie, ale teraz chcę się nimi z tobą podzielić. Ale chyba brak mi odwagi. Boję się, że powiesz mi to, o czym od lat myślę: że mogłem inaczej postąpić, bardziej się postarać, a wszystko potoczyłoby się lepiej…  
Fay westchnął. Tym razem pauza była dłuższa, bolesne wspomnienia wydarły się na powierzchnię i minęło kilka minut, nim udało mu się je zwalczyć. Kurogane powiercił się i jeszcze bardziej wsunął na maga, wgniatając go w materac swoim ciężarem. Jego naga skóra stykała się z nieosłoniętym torsem maga.  
- Dobra – Fay spojrzał w dół, na ciemną czuprynę pod swoim nosem. – Opowieść o sobie zostawię na inny raz. Teraz chciałbym, byś mnie pocałował. Szkoda, że śpisz, ale z drugiej strony to dobrze, bo chyba brakło by mi odwagi, aby powiedzieć, jak bardzo chcę, abyś się ze mną kochał. Chcę, byś zapomniał o wszystkim; o problemie z ruinami, o swojej księżniczce oraz wiosce i chcę, żebyś skupił się tylko na mnie. Chcę być w centrum twojego zainteresowania, chcę, żebyś mnie dotykał i patrzył na mnie w ten sam sposób, co wczoraj w nocy, kiedy miałem wrażenie, że nic innego się dla ciebie nie liczy, tylko ja.  
Fay zamilkł, przerażony, kiedy poczuł muśnięcia na swojej nagiej skórze. Dłoń na jego piersi bezceremonialnie odgarnęła koszulę od pidżamy, by odsłonić więcej ciała. Po chwili Kurogane podniósł głowę, by obdarzyć brzuch Faya mokrymi pocałunkami.  
- Uwaaa! Ty! Ty nie śpisz! – zawołał mag piskliwym, spanikowanym tonem. – J…jak długo?! I c…co ty robisz?!  
- Nie śpię – odpowiedział Kurogane z opanowaniem, choć jego głos był nieco zdławiony. – Obudziłem się podczas twojego monologu i doskonale rozumiesz, że nie wypadało mi przerywać. A odnośnie drugiego pytania, czy to nie oczywiste? – wojownik podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć magowi w oczy. – Zaczynam się z tobą kochać.  
Twarz Faya była czerwona zarówno z zakłopotania, że Kurogane słyszał wszystkie jego wyznania, jak i z narastającego podekscytowania.  
- K… Kuro… - zaczął rozdrganym głosem, ale wojownik skutecznie go uciszył. Po chwili przerwał pocałunek i nachylił się nad uchem maga.  
- Pozwól, Fay – szepnął mu wprost do ucha – że uczynię cię teraz centrum mojego świata.


	24. Syn Marnotrawny

Miał świadomy sen. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, a w ponad dziewięćdziesięciu procent przypadkach świadczyło o jednym: Pan Snów go odwiedził.  
Ledwie ta myśl przemknęła mu przez głowę, a sceneria, w której się znajdował, zmieniła się. Wytwór jego śpiącego umysłu został zastąpiony nowym tłem – kreacją jego gościa. Zniknął obraz miasta i dziejących się w nim kuriozalnych zdarzeń. Zamiast tego, Yuui znalazł się na plaży, siedział na skale, a przed nim rozpościerał się ocean.  
- Cóż za imponujący wystrój – odezwał się do postaci, która pojawiła się za jego plecami. – Do tej pory rozmawialiśmy w pustym pokoju. Skąd ta zmiana?  
Rozległ się szelest ubrań, kiedy Kakyou siadał obok niego.  
Dla kogoś patrzącego z zewnątrz, mogli wydawać się kolegami, beztrosko spędzającymi południe na plaży. Ale to nie była rzeczywistość tylko świat snu, a Kakyou Kuzuki nie był przyjacielem.  
- Nigdy nie byłem nad wybrzeżem – odezwał się Kakyou. Zawsze mówił cichym głosem, w którym smutek przeplatał się z melancholią. – Niedawno, pewna osoba zabrała mnie tam we śnie i od tej pory pokochałem ocean.  
Nad ich głowami przeleciało stado mew głośno trzepocąc skrzydłami. Fale rozbijały się o brzeg, a ich szumienie było uspokajające, przyjemne dla uszu.  
- Podziwiam wasz upór, ale zaczyna się to robić męczące. – Yuui nie patrzył na rozmówcę, wzrok utkwiony miał w statku, majaczącym w oddali. – Odszedłem od was, zresztą na wasze życzenie i nie mam zamiaru wracać. Odpuśćcie i dajcie mi wreszcie spokój.  
- Przykro mi – Kakyou brzmiał jakby naprawdę tak czuł. – Okres namawiania cię do powrotu już minął. Teraz mamy inne argumenty.  
Pan Snów wykonał ruch ręką, a widok przed nimi natychmiast się zmienił. Nie było już błękitnego nieba i fal, a ciemne pomieszczenie. Pachniało stęchlizną i wilgocią. Na krześle przy jednej ze ścian, siedziała dziewczyna. Jej nadgarstki były przywiązane do oparć, a nogi do nóg krzesła.  
- Nie! – Yuui poderwał się z miejsca. Chciał pobiec do skrępowanej dziewczyny, ale w tym momencie Kakyou znowu uniósł rękę i ponownie przed nimi pojawił się ocean.  
- Jeżeli chociaż włos spadnie jej z głowy… - Yuui zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Jeżeli…  
- Wiesz gdzie nas znaleźć – Kakyou wstał z kamienia i odgarnął za ucho włosy rozczochrane przez bryzę. – Pospiesz się. On ostatnio jest bardzo niecierpliwy i przez to jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny.  
Mewy wzbiły się w powietrze. Ich krzyk był rozdzierający, zagłuszył szum wiatru i odgłos fal.  
Yuui obudził się.

***

Kiedy Fay i Kurogane wspólnie przekroczyli próg jadalni, wszelkie rozmowy umilkły i wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły na nich. Wojownik udawał, że tego nie dostrzega, a mag wyszczerzył się radośnie. Uśmiech od rana nie schodził mu z twarzy. Początkowo próbował zapanować nad mimiką, ale usta same rozciągały mu się do góry i w końcu przestał z tym walczyć.  
- Wreszcie – skomentowała Souma.  
Pozostali skinęli głowami.  
- Dobrze widzieć was pogodzonych – powiedział Syaoran.  
- Przeprowadziliśmy poważną rozmowę i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy – odparł mag, nie patrząc na chłopca, a na Kurogane. Starsze towarzystwo przy stole wymieniło między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.  
- A gdzie jest Subaru? – zapytał Fay, dostrzegając puste miejsce przy stole.  
- Tu jestem – od strony drzwi dobiegł ich spokojny głos.  
Sumeragi wszedł do jadalni i zajął wolne krzesło.  
- Dobrze się już czujesz? – zwrócił się do niego król.  
- Odpocząłem i jest dużo lepiej– odpowiedział Sumeragi.  
Fay posłał rozmawiającej dwójce pytające spojrzenie.  
- Coś się stało?  
- Urządziliśmy sobie wczoraj wieczorem spacer do ruin – wyjaśnił Touya. – Subaru wszedł do środka.  
- Dostał się do wnętrza ruin? – Sakura wykrzyknęła podekscytowana. – Jak tam jest?  
Subaru nałożył sobie nieco sałatki na talerz, nalał herbaty, po czym zaczął relacjonować swoją krótką wycieczkę. Wszyscy słuchali go ze skupieniem i zainteresowaniem.  
- Widziałem wstrząsające wydarzenia z przeszłości – kończył opowiadać. – Doszło do nich przez to, że moc w ruinach wpadła w niepowołane ręce. Są to obrazy tak koszmarne, że nie chcę ich opisywać. Jedno jest pewne – nie możemy dopuścić, by historia się powtórzyła.  
- I nie dopuścimy – odparł król z przekonaniem. – Ochronimy ruiny!  
Pozostali żarliwie przytaknęli, nawzajem dodając sobie otuchy, a potem rozmowa zeszła już na lżejsze tematy.  
Podczas trwania ich dyskusji, do jadalni wszedł jeden z żołnierzy, by porozmawiać cicho z królem.  
- Sorata i Arashi – powiedział głośno Touya. Słysząc go, Fay, Kurogane i Syaoran spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. – Z waszej reakcji, wnioskuję, że ich znacie.  
- Owszem – przytaknął Syaoran. – To właśnie oni pomogli nam, kiedy zostałem zaatakowany. Ale skąd…?  
- Wprowadź ich – polecił król strażnikowi. Żołnierz wyszedł pośpiesznie i nim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, wrócił prowadząc ze sobą młodą kobietę i mężczyznę.  
- Sorata, Arashi! – powitał ich Syaoran zaskoczonym głosem.  
Para spojrzała na niego, ale szybko skupiła uwagę na Touyi. Podeszli do króla i skłonili się nisko.  
- Wasza Wysokość, dziękujemy, że pozwoliłeś nam wejść – odezwała się Arashi.  
- Co was tu sprowadza? – zapytał Touya. – Macie sprawę do Syaorana, Kurogane i Faya?  
- Tak! – Sorata wykrzyknął, nie będąc wstanie zapanować nad nerwami. Odwrócił głowę w stronę Faya i oznajmił zgnębionym tonem. – Chii została porwana!

***

Yuui zatrzymał pojazd przed urwiskiem. Przynajmniej było to urwisko dla oczu zwykłego człowieka. On wiedział, że tam, gdzie dla innych była przepaść, tak naprawdę wciąż rozciąga się trawa, a kilka metrów dalej stoi duży budynek.  
Kyle był mistrzem iluzji, temu nie dało się zaprzeczyć.  
Czekali na niego. Fei Wong stał przy drzwiach i skwitował jego pojawienie się szyderczym uśmiechem.  
- Witamy, witamy – powiedział. – Tęskniliśmy za tobą.  
- Gdzie on jest? – Yuui zignorował jego słowa. – Mów, gdzie jest ten sukinsyn?!  
- W swojej pracowni – Fei Wong czerpał niebywałą przyjemność ze złości Yuui'ego.  
Ze wszystkim członków grupy, nim Yuui gardził najbardziej. Był inteligentny i chytry, pozbawiony moralności. Stawiał na swoim niezależnie od kosztów i Yuui nie raz był świadkiem jego okrucieństwa.  
Wyminął go i wszedł do środka. Nie znosił tego miejsca. Kiedy odchodził, obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie postawi tu stopy, a teraz kroczył znanymi korytarzami po raz kolejny. Każdy kąt tego pomieszczenia napawał go obrzydzeniem.  
Mijał po drodze ludzi. Jedni wydawali się być zaskoczeni jego obecnością – nie należeli do grupy zaufanych i nie byli wtajemniczani we wszystkie plany, inni spoglądali na niego z wyższością, ich uśmiechy mówiły „Mamy cię. Choćbyś nie wiadomo jak chciał uciec i tak do nas wrócisz. Jesteś jak bumerang - zawsze powracasz do właściciela".  
Yuui przechodził obok nich bez słowa. Zmierzał w określone miejsce i kiedy wreszcie tam dotarł, nie silił się na pukanie, tylko pchnął drzwi z całej siły.  
Zatrzymał się w progu, by zbadać otoczenie. Namierzył wzrokiem osobę, której szukał i podbiegł do niej łapiąc ją w żelazny uścisk.  
- Ty gnoju! Gdzie ona jest! Jakim prawem ją więzisz?! Po wszystkim, co dla ciebie zrobiłem!  
Mężczyzna w jego uścisku patrzył na niego bez cienia strachu. Pozwolił sobą szarpać i nie przerwał Yuui'emu, gdy ten wyrzucał z siebie gniewne słowa. Pozostawał zupełnie nieczuły na jego wybuch.  
Spoglądał na młodą, wykrzywioną nienawiścią twarz, a kiedy Yuui zamilkł, uśmiechnął się.  
- Wróciłeś do nas wreszcie! Tak się cieszę! Myślałem, że już nie przestaniesz się gniewać o to, że kazałem ci odejść!  
- Draniu – Yuui zmrużył oczy, ale wypuścił wreszcie mężczyznę i odsunął się od niego. Mierzył go wzrokiem, czując obrzydzenia oraz – co miał nadzieję nie było widoczne na jego twarzy – strach.  
- Tyle złości jest w tobie, Yuui – zauważył mężczyzna. Poprawił niedbale zmięty chałat i oparł się o biurko. – Powiedz mi, co mówiłem ci o wściekłych ludziach?  
- Wściekły człowiek to słaby człowiek – Yuui wyrecytował formułkę, którą wielokrotnie słyszał w swoim życiu.  
- Dokładnie.  
W pracowni jedynym źródłem światła była lampka postawiona na biurku. Stanowiła słabe oświetlenie i w półmroku twarz przywódcy była jeszcze bardziej złowróżbna. Miał bladą, nietkniętą słońcem skórę. Jego usta były sine – efekt licznych spożytych eliksirów, które miały dodać mu siły, mocy, przedłużyć wiek. Nawet teraz, w kącie pracowni, stała kolba wypełniona zielonym, bulgoczącym płynem. Niegdyś przystojna twarz, teraz budziła grozę, a jej najbardziej niepokojącą częścią były oczy; podkreślone czarnymi obwódkami oczy szaleńca. Krył się w nich obłęd, ale również pobłyskiwała inteligencja. Szare, przerażające oczy.  
- Nieraz tracę opanowanie. Zwłaszcza ostatnie pasmo niepowodzeń źle wpłynęło na moje samopoczucie – mężczyzna przeczesał dłonią swoje gęste, jasne włosy – ale zawsze staram się uspokoić, bo wiem, że moja złość może być gwoździem do mojej trumny. A ty, chłopcze? Pozwalasz, by ta niszczycielska emocja tobą zawładnęła. Oferujesz mi siebie na tacy. Mogę cię wykorzystać, zmanipulować. Własnowolnie dajesz mi więcej niż jedną kartę przetargową. Mam już dziewczynę, teraz mam twoją słabość. Nie tego cię uczyłem.  
Yuui wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Mężczyzna przed nim obserwował go z uwagą, fascynacją tresera, który sprawdza, jak udało mu się wyćwiczyć swoje zwierzę.  
Wielu ludzi, z którymi Yuui spotkał się w swoim życiu było zepsutych i zdemoralizowanych. Dążyli do wzbogacenia się, bądź pragnęli po prostu wygodnego życia. Jednak każdy z nich, głęboko w sobie tłumił nieśmiałe pragnienia: jeden chciał, by ktoś go zwyczajnie zaakceptował, inny marzył o rodzinie, której dotąd nie udało mu się założyć, pewna, z pozoru bardzo zła kobieta, co noc płakała w poduszkę nie mogąc znieść swojej samotności. Ale ten, stojący naprzeciw Yuui'ego mężczyzna był inny. Miał pieniądze, talent i rodzinę. Jednak to go nie satysfakcjonowało. Kiedyś był poważanym człowiekiem, autorytetem wśród magów. Ale w jego duszy od zawsze krył się mrok, w oczach czaiła groźba. I w końcu przestał udawać. Zostawił rodzinę, spokojne życie i wyruszył realizować swoje chore urojenia. Chciał nieśmiertelności, latami szukał cudownego środka, który zapewniłby mu wieczność i dał większą moc. Uwielbiał mieć przewagę nad ludźmi, sterować nimi jak marionetkami, jednocześnie pozwalając im wierzyć, że mają wolną wolę. Chciał być bogiem z własnym theatrum mundi. Fascynowało go poruszanie pionkami, którymi byli otaczający go ludzie.  
Yuui niejednokrotnie próbował na nim swojej zdolności. Usiłował dostrzec jakie jest prawdziwe, największe pragnienie tego człowieka. Ale jedyne, co w nim było, czego potrzebował to wieczne życie i ogromna moc. Tego chciał i do tego dążył.  
Kazał zwracać się do siebie Faust. Romansował z czarną magią, prowadził liczne eksperymenty. Jego geniusz w zestawieniu z szaleństwem doprowadzały do wielkich, ale strasznych wydarzeń.  
Faust miał charyzmę. Gdy mówił, ludzie słuchali go z uwagą. Jego słowa były mocne, przesączone pewnością siebie. Zdobywał sprzymierzeńców samymi przemowami, jakby magia wypływała z jego ust. Byli mu lojalni, ślepo za nim podążali urzeczeni jego osobowością.  
Fluorite spędził u boku tego człowieka wiele lat, a nadal nie potrafił go rozszyfrować, przewidzieć jego zachowania, czy celów. Kilkanaście lat temu, kiedy ich grupa jeszcze nie istniała, Faust udał się z Yuuim do niewielkiej wioski. Potrzebował zacisznego miejsca, gdzie w spokoju będzie mógł prowadzić swoje eksperymenty. Na długie tygodnie zaszył się w piwnicy ich domu, wertował książki, przeprowadzał badania. Yuui z kolei poznawał mieszkańców; leczył ludzi, grywał z dziećmi i pierwszy raz od dawna czuł, że znów ma rodzinę.  
Wszystko skończyło się pewnego letniego popołudnia. Yuui wrócił z miasta, w którym nabył lekarstwa i powitał go krajobraz zniszczenia. Zwalone drzewa, zmiecione domy i ciała. Martwi ludzie leżący na popękanej ziemi. Dzieci, z którymi się bawił, starcy, których leczył, rodzina, która często zapraszała go na obiad…  
I tylko jeden dom pozostał nietknięty w całym tym obszarze spustoszenia.  
- Wiesz, Yuui – do tej pory wyraźnie pamięta słowa Fausta, który tego dnia, po raz pierwszy opuścił ciemne czeluście piwnicy ich domu. Jego blada twarz rysowała się jasno na tle kurzu i zwęglonego drewna. – Wiesz, Yuui, że głównym składnikiem kamienia filozoficznego jest ludzkie życie?  
Kiedy Yuui ma koszmary, pod jego powiekami widnieje właśnie ten obraz: zdewastowana okolica, sterty ciał i on, Faust, pośrodku zniszczenia, tryumfujący, ściskający w dłoni czerwony kamień.  
Yuui podążał za Faustem przez wiele lat. Obiecał sobie, że będzie miał tego szaleńca na oku i już nigdy nie dopuści, by jego eksperymenty pociągały za sobą takie ofiary. Ale Faust był przebiegły, zawsze dwa kroki przed wszystkimi.  
Kamień filozoficzny – owoc wielu tygodni pracy i żniwiarz ludzkich dusz, nie dał Faustowi nieśmiertelności. Za to zwiększył jego moc i odporność, pozwolił zachować młodość. A Faust wciąż badał, wciąż szukał. I Yuui był pewien, że właśnie z tego powodu został tu wezwany.  
- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał. Nie było już złości w jego głosie, ale rezerwa, dystans i ciągła czujność.  
- Drogi Yuui – Faust podszedł tanecznym krokiem do swojego biurka, by otworzyć szufladę. Wyjął z niej zrolowany zwój i wręczył młodszemu mężczyźnie. – Są pewne ruiny. I tyle wystarczy, byś o nich wiedział: pewne ruiny.  
Yuui mierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, a on spokojnie kontynuował.  
- Ale pewne ruiny mają strzeżone wejście i nie możemy dostać się do środka. Kyle, mój wspaniały Kyle, opracował kilka sposobów, by zniszczyć chroniące wejście zaklęcie. Tu masz je opisane – wskazał swoim długim palcem na zwój. – Mieliśmy już w rękach onmyoji'ego, ale niestety nie sprostał on naszym oczekiwaniom. Ty też im nie sprostałeś! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie, oskarżycielsko. – Tyle ten starzec was chwalił: „Cudowni chłopcy! Potężni magowie! Dawno ziemia nie miała takich czarodziejów! Jeden doskonały medyk, drugi potężny w zaklęciach!" – mówił przedrzeźniającym tonem. – Mogłem się domyślić, że to były nic nie warte słowa, zakochanego w swych wnukach, dziadka. Wziąłem ze sobą tego bliźniaka, który rzekomo miał mieć ogromną moc i co? I co? – wbił w Yuui'ego swoje szare, przerażające oczy. – Na nic nie zdała mi się ta twoja „wielka" moc. Już kilku spośród moich podwładnych lepiej obchodzi się z czarami! Cudowne bliźniaki! Co za kpina!  
Yuui patrzył na niego odczuwając niemałą satysfakcję. Przez te wszystkie lata Faust, mimo swojej inteligencji i przebiegłości, nie zauważył, że ma przy swoim boku nie to dziecko, które chciał. Był zbyt arogancki, aby pomyśleć, że mógł go oszukać mały chłopiec.  
- Dlaczego więc mnie wezwałeś? – zapytał. – Wyrzuciłeś mnie uznając, że na nic ci się nie przydałem, a teraz szantażem mnie tu sprowadzasz.  
- Drogi chłopcze – Faust podszedł do Yuui'ego i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie. Fluorite ze wszystkich sił starał się nie zadrżeć i dzielnie odwzajemniał spojrzenie. – Może nie masz wielkich zdolności, ale masz inteligencję. Do tej pory niechętnie dzieliłeś się tym skarbem ze mną, ale teraz liczę na pełną współpracę. Poza tym – mężczyzna zaczął gładzić kciukiem policzek Yuui'ego, a jego ostry paznokieć zostawiał na niej czerwone ślady. – Znasz czarną magię, dokonałeś wielu odkryć przez te wszystkie lata. Wierzę więc, że skutecznie uporasz się z moim problemem.  
- A Chii?  
- Dostaniesz ją jak tylko ukończysz zadanie.  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że dotrzymasz słowa?  
Coś pojawiło się w tych dziwnych, szarych oczach. Nienaturalnie szerokie źrenice poszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej, całkowicie zasłaniając tęczówkę.  
- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że dotrzymuję danego słowa – głos Fausta zniżył się do groźnego szeptu. – Słowa to potęga. Odpowiednio ubrane potrafią zadziałaś lepiej niż pieniądze, czy magia. A żeby ludzie za tobą szli muszą wiedzieć, że słowom można ufać.  
- Dobrze – Yuui uwolnił się wreszcie od niechcianego dotyku. – Uwolnisz ją i będzie cała i zdrowa? – Faust może dotrzymywał słowa, ale istniały jeszcze niedopowiedzenia.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, teraz zadowolenie pojawiło się na jego twarzy.  
- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz.  
- Obiecaj, że jej nie skrzywdzisz!  
- Przez dwa dni – oznajmił Faust. – Niech to zmotywuje cię do szybkiego działania.  
- Ty draniu…  
- Dałeś tej dziewczynie urodę swojej matki. Wiesz dobrze, że tej kobiecie nie mogłem się oprzeć. – Faust śmiał się teraz na całe gardło, a Yuui patrząc na niego myślał jedynie _potwór w ludzkiej skórze_. – Wasza matka! Tak dobra i tak naiwna! I tak pięknie złamana, gdy odszedłem odbierając jej syna!  
- Ty…! – Yuui chciał podbiec do Fausta, ale odrzuciła go bariera, którą ten momentalnie wytworzył.  
- Masz dwa dni – powiedział Faust, głosem zimnym i niebezpiecznym. – A teraz zejdź mi z oczu.  
Yuui wyszedł zaciskając dłonie tak mocno, że paznokcie przebiły mu skórę.

***

- Wszystko tak dobrze się układało – opowiadał Sorata.  
Wraz z Arashi zostali usadowieni przy stole i poczęstowani jedzeniem, ale niczego nie tknęli. Sorata jedynie popijał od czasu do czasu herbatę, chcąc przeczyścić gardło. Arashi ściskała go za rękę i sporadycznie wtrącała kilka słów do jego relacji.  
- To takie miłe dzieciaki. Takie wdzięczne i pomocne. Początkowo nie wiedzieliśmy, czego się spodziewać po przyjęciu ich pod dach, ale szybko ich pokochaliśmy. A teraz ona zniknęła…  
Arisegawa mówił, jak on i Arashi, zaskoczeni przyjęli dwójkę zagubionych dzieciaków, jak początkowa niezręczność szybko ustąpiła miejsce silnej więzi, jaka połączyła obie pary. Hideki pomagał Soracie w pracy, Chii stała się prawą ręką Arashi. Wspólnie żyło im się dobrze, zżyli się ze sobą.  
- Pewnego dnia przybiegła do nas sąsiadka – Arashi włączyła się do opowieści. – Znała Chii, bo nieraz przychodziła do mnie po lekarstwa, poza tym, nie kryliśmy, że mamy nowych współlokatorów. Powiedziała, że Chii została zabrana przez jakiegoś mężczyznę. Pojawił się znikąd, chwycił dziewczynę na środku placu i razem zniknęli.  
- Wszystko ponoć rozegrało się w ciągu kilku sekund – dodał Sorata z przejęciem. – Nikt nie zdążył zareagować, bo nim dotarło do nich, co się dzieje, Chii już nie było. Czekaliśmy do końca dnia żywiąc nadzieję, że porywacz się z nami skontaktuje.  
- Ale nie otrzymaliśmy żadnej wiadomości – Arashi stwierdziła z goryczą.  
- Zostawiliśmy Hidekiego w domu, na wypadek gdyby jednak porywacz postanowił się odezwać, a sami przybyliśmy tu. Mówiliście, że kierujecie się do Clow, dlatego liczyliśmy, że tu was znajdziemy. Nie wiem jak możecie pomóc, ale kompletnie nie mieliśmy pojęcia, co robić. Jesteśmy bezradni! – Sorata zakończył, rozkładając ręce.  
- Kto ją porwał i dlaczego? – Fay nie krył zdenerwowania. – Ona już wystarczająco się nacierpiała, dlaczego nie może zaznać wreszcie spokoju?!  
- Nawet nie wiemy jak pomóc – mruknął posępnie Syaoran. – Nie ma żadnych poszlak, żadnego punktu zaczepienia.  
- Niekoniecznie – odezwała się księżniczka, zaskakując tym jednym słowem zebranych przy stole. Spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco. Sakura chwyciła się za brodę, głęboko coś analizując. – Nie chcę was wprowadzić w błąd, ale wydaje mi się, że wiem, kto porwał Chii.  
- Wiesz? – Touya przyjrzał się uważnie siostrze. – Skąd?  
Sakura speszyła się. Delikatny rumieniec pokrył jej policzki.  
- Niczego nie mówiłam, bo nie chciałam cię martwić – wyznała zakłopotana. – Kiedy okazało się, że dr Rondart mnie uśpił, bo miałam sen związany z przyszłymi wydarzeniami, byłeś bardzo przejęty, dlatego…  
- Sakura – Król przerwał siostrze. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego niepewnie. Spuściła winna głowę, widząc jego karcący wzrok. – Czy ty zataiłaś przede mną kolejne wizje?  
Rumieniec na policzkach księżniczki pogłębił się, dając mu odpowiedź.  
- Sakura! – Tym razem ton Touyi nie był już spokojny. – To nieodpowiedzialne! Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak ważne są dla nas jakiekolwiek informacje?  
- Wiem, po prostu… - dziewczynka odgarnęła włosy z twarzy i podniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na brata. – Nie chciałam robić niepotrzebnego zamieszania, zwłaszcza, że nie jestem pewna czy to nie był aby zwykły sen. Nie nauczyłam się jeszcze odróżniać snu od wizji. Dopiero po usłyszeniu tej historii zaczynam wierzyć, że to jednak była wizja.  
Touya zacisnął gniewnie usta. Pozostali siedzieli w milczeniu, nie ingerując w sprzeczkę rodzeństwa. Syaoran ukradkiem chwycił dłoń księżniczki pod stołem, próbując dodać jej odwagi, a Yukito posyłał królowi karcące spojrzenie i musiało ono zadziałać, bo po chwili Touya westchnął, a jego rysy złagodniały.  
- Nie jestem zachwycony, że jesteś snuwidzącą, ale to nie oznacza, że zamierzam udawać, że problemu nie ma. Boli mnie twój brak zaufania.  
- Ależ o czym ty mówisz?! – tym razem księżniczka się oburzyła. – Touya! Jesteś moim ukochanym bratem i nigdy w ciebie nie wątpiłam! Po prostu widzę, ile masz teraz problemów i nie chciałam zawracać ci głowy wizjami, które wcale wizjami nie muszą być. Insynuacja, że ci nie ufam, boli mnie!  
Touya otworzył usta, by odnieść się do słów siostry, ale wreszcie dotarło do niego, że nie są sami i ich sprzeczce przysłuchuje się dość spora grupa osób.  
- Powiedz wreszcie, co widziałaś – burknął.  
- Kiedy pan Sorata…  
- Nie mów do mnie _per_ pan, księżniczko! – zawołał Sorata zakłopotany. – Zwracaj się do nas po imieniu. Po prostu Sorata!  
- Dobrze – Sakura posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. – Jak Sorata wspomniał, że Chii została porwana przez mężczyznę, który znikąd pojawił się w powietrzu, przypomniał mi się sen…  
- Wizja – Touya mruknął pod nosem, na tyle głośno, że siostra go usłyszała.  
- W tym śnie – zaakcentowała ostatni wyraz, patrząc na brata znacząco – widziałam mężczyznę. Dokładnie to dwóch. Wyglądali jakby byli spokrewnieni. A tak naprawdę, to wydawało mi się, że to ten sam człowiek, tylko w innym okresie swojego życia, starszy i młodszy. Sam widzisz! – wykrzyknęła do brata. – Już na początku widać, że to jest zbyt nierzeczywiste, by było wizją!  
- Do sedna – odpowiedział brat, ignorując jej słowa.  
- Ten mężczyzna trochę mnie przerażał. To dziwne, ale miałam wrażenie, że go znam – mówiła dziewczyna. – Jakby z poprzedniego życia. Chodzi mi o tego starszego. Kiedy go widziałam we śnie, czułam ciarki na ciele, bałam się go. Miałam wrażenie, że wyrządził mi wielką krzywdę. Ale jestem pewna, że nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam. Nazywał się… - tu dziewczyna zrobiła pauzę. Zmarszczyła czoło usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie imię nieznajomego. – Riig… Riid, Reed! – wykrzyknęła tryumfalnie. – Fei Wong Reed!  
Spojrzała na pozostałych, ale pokiwali głowami dając do zrozumienia, że to imię nic im nie mówi.  
- Ten mężczyzna rozmawiał z tym młodszym przez dziurę – gdy brat posłał jej sceptyczne spojrzenie, poszukała w głowie lepszego określenia. – Portal. To wyglądało jak przejście łączące dwa odległe miejsca, albo nawet wymiary, ale to już zupełna abstrakcja.  
Miała wrażenie, że brat patrzy na nią z politowaniem za wygadywanie takich bzdur.  
- Uprzedzałam, że to zabrzmi dziwnie! – zawołała na swoją obronę.  
- Przecież nic nie mówię – odezwał się król. – Mów dalej – polecił.  
Sakura nabrała głębokiego oddechu i kontynuowała.  
- Sen zaczął się w połowie ich rozmowy. Starszy mężczyzna podał drugiemu jasne pióro. Czułam się dziwnie związana z tym piórem – dodała mimochodem.  
- Czułaś się związana z piórem – powtórzył Touya i księżniczka miała wrażenie, że wszystkie jej działania, jakie ostatnio podjęła, by udowodnić bratu jaka jest dojrzała, właśnie straciły na ważności.  
Niespodziewanie, Touya wyszczerzył się – zupełnie nieadekwatnie do sytuacji – i mrugnął do Syaorana.  
- Masz konkurenta.  
- TOUYA! – księżniczka zawołała oburzona, a rumieniec tym razem pokrył nie tylko jej policzki, ale szyję i dekolt. – Jesteś… jesteś niepoprawny!  
- To nie ja jestem związany z piórem.  
Yukito odchrząknął. Touya uspokoił się.  
- Kontynuuj, proszę.  
Sakura wydała zniecierpliwiony odgłos, ale posłusznie streściła dalej sen.  
- Pióro miało dać młodszemu mężczyźnie możliwość przenoszenia się w różne, odległe miejsca.  
- Czyli uważasz, że ten młodszy mężczyzna porwał Chii? – spytał Fay. Wbrew niedorzeczności tego założenia, zdawał się poważnie je rozważać. – Za pomocą nabytej umiejętności, pojawił się na środku placu. To by się zgadzało.  
- Ale… ta historia brzmi bardzo nieprawdopodobnie – zauważyła Arashi. – Owszem, porwanie Chii przebiegło w niewytłumaczonych okolicznościach, niemniej jednak to wyjaśnienie…  
- Wiem – księżniczka przytaknęła. – Jednakże im bardziej o tym myślę, tym nabieram przekonania, że to właśnie ten młodszy Fei Wong Reed za tym stoi. Nie potrafię logicznie wytłumaczyć snu, być może przyśniła mi się ubarwiona wersja rzeczywistych wydarzeń. Mam przeczucie, że to ten człowiek porwał Chii.  
- Ale dlaczego miałby to zrobić? - zastanowił się na głos Yukito. – Co może chcieć od tej dziewczyny?  
Nikt nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
- Nie wyjawiłam jeszcze jednego – odezwała się Sakura bojaźliwym głosem. Rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie w stronę brata, a potem zapatrzyła się w stół. – Fei Wong Reed prawdopodobnie jest członkiem grupy, która chce wykraść moc z ruin.  
Ta rewelacja zdumiała wszystkich.  
- Kiedy przyśnili mi się ludzie przed ruinami, jeden z nich wykonywał znaki – Przypomniała dziewczyna. – Miały one kształt okręgu, wewnątrz którego lśniły… skrzydła? – zastanowiła się. – Nie wiem dokładnie, co to było, w każdym razie w moim śnie, Fei Wong Reed nosił identyczny symbol na ubraniu.  
- Sakura – głos Touyi znowu przybrał karcący ton. – Takich informacji się nie zataja.  
- Wiem i przepraszam – księżniczce było naprawdę przykro. – Ten sen miałam niedawno i… wydawał się być tak pozbawiony logiki…  
Król wyciągnął rękę, by rozwichrzyć włosy siostry. Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.  
- Już dobrze – uśmiechnął się do niej czule. – Rozumiem, że jesteś zagubiona i nieprzyzwyczajona do swojego daru. Zaczekamy tu na Fei Wonga i dorwiemy go. Wyśpiewa nam, gdzie jest Chii, a potem skopiemy mu tyłek za to, że swoją obecnością zakłócał ci sny.  
Księżniczka odwzajemniła uśmiech brata.

***

Było już grubo po północy, kiedy Yuui wszedł do kuchni z zamiarem zaparzenia sobie kawy. Nie spodziewał się nikogo zastać o tej porze, dlatego zdziwił się widząc postać wyłożoną na jednym z krzeseł.  
- Proszę, proszę – odezwała się. – Syn Marnotrawny powrócił do rodziny.  
Kuchnia była obszerna, z ogromnym owalnym stołem na środku. Seishirou siedział w rogu pomieszczenia. W palcach trzymał wypalonego już do połowy papierosa a przed nim stała filiżanka z kawą. Jej przyjemny aromat wypełniał kuchnię.  
- Dopiero zagotowałem – poinformował, widząc, jak Yuui przykłada dłoń do czajnika, by sprawdzić temperaturę wody.  
Yuui zalał swoją kawę, po czym ulokował się przy stole, o dwa krzesła bliżej niż Seishirou.  
- Dlaczego siedzisz po ciemku? – zapytał, nie do końca zainteresowany odpowiedzią.  
- W ciemności lepiej się myśli – odrzekł mężczyzna.  
Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań zapadło milczenie. Yuui i Seishirou nie mieli ze sobą zbyt zażyłych stosunków, ale w skutek wspólnych działań w przeszłości nauczyli się szanować siebie nawzajem. Mogli swobodnie milczeć w swoim towarzystwie, zatopić w myślach nie będąc rozkojarzonym czy rozdrażnionym obecnością drugiego.  
Sakurazuka był inteligentny, groźny, pewny siebie, ale nie był bezwzględny. Nie był też bezgranicznie oddany Faustowi. Towarzyszył mu, bo było mu tak wygodniej, ale był jednym z nielicznych, którzy nie dali oczarować się zwariowanemu czarnoksiężnikowi.  
Gdy Yuui'ego dopadały chwile, kiedy nie wytrzymywał w tym domu szaleńców, szukał towarzystwa Seishirou – wiecznie opanowanego, dystansującego się od grupy, jakby zawsze dzieliła go od reszty gruba szyba.  
- Co porabiałeś ostatnio? Miałeś jakieś zadanie? – Fluorite przerwał ciszę dopiero, gdy Sakurazuka skończył pić kawę i wypalił papierosa.  
Seishirou zesztywniał, dosłownie na sekundę, ale dla Yuui'ego to wystarczyło, by wiedzieć, że niedawne wydarzenia miały spore znaczenie dla mężczyzny.  
- Szukałem silnego onmyoji'ego, ale żaden nie okazał się na tyle dobry, by spełnić zadanie. A ostatni… był dość kłopotliwy. - Seishirou wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął jeden, ale zawahał się i włożył z powrotem.  
W chwilach takich jak ta, Yuui cieszył się niezmiernie ze swoich zdolności. Z zewnątrz Seishirou był nieprzejęty, wykazywał stoicki spokój, ale w środku wrzał od różnych uczuć. Były zbyt żywe, by Fluorite mógł teraz określić, czym dokładnie są, ale jedno nie budziło wątpliwości – ostatni onmyoji zaszedł Sakurazuce mocno za skórę.  
- Zabiłeś go?  
Seishirou ponownie sięgnął po papierosa i tym razem zapalił.  
- Nie wiem – przyznał niespodziewanie. – Nie sądzę.  
Teraz Yuui lepiej mógł zdefiniować uczucie Sakurazuki. Rozgoryczenie.  
- Nie przewidziałem jego zachowania. Zniszczył mi plany. Mój szlachetny Subaru.  
W głosie Sakurazuki przebrzmiewała zarówno kpina jak i czułość. Mężczyzna potarł nieświadomie wierzch dłoni powodując, że pojawiły się na nich jarzące się delikatnie symbole.  
- Interesujące – skomentował Yuui. Sakurazuka zdawał się dopiero teraz zauważyć stan swoich rąk. Skrzywił się i szybko założył rękawiczki, które trzymał w kieszeni płaszcza.  
- Widziałem kiedyś podobne znaki w jednej z ksiąg Fausta – mówił Yuui, mimo że Sakurazuka samym spojrzeniem dawał do zrozumienia, że nie chce rozwijać tematu. - Znaków nie da się usunąć, a ten, kto je nałożył, dzięki nim wie, gdzie znajduje się jego ofiara. Skąd je masz? – spytał naprawdę zaciekawiony.  
- To prezent – odpowiedział niechętnie Seishirou. – Ale nie są spowodowane czarną magią.  
- Nie? Czyżby to ten onmyoji zrobił? Jeżeli nie użył czarnej magii, to znaczy…  
- Wiem, co to znaczy – przerwał mu Sakurazuka ostrym głosem.  
Yuui zamilkł, zaskoczony brakiem opanowania towarzysza. Takie zachowanie nie było do niego podobne. Kimkolwiek był Subaru, mocno wstrząsnął uporządkowanym światem Seishirou.  
- Ten budynek otoczony jest zaklęciami, dzięki czemu osoba, która dała ci te znaki nie może cię znaleźć, ale gdy tylko opuścisz to miejsce staniesz się łatwym celem – poinformował rzeczowym tonem.  
- To co mam zrobić? Odciąć dłonie? – odparł Sakurazuka ironicznie.  
Yuui zignorował komentarz.  
- Nieliczni potrafią tak naznaczyć drugą osobę – powiedział mimochodem, uważnie obserwując, jak Seishirou odbiera jego słowa. – I jestem pewien, że o tym wiesz.  
Sakurazuka przygryzł gniewnie wargę, ale nie odzywał się.  
- Tak silny onmyoji bez problemów poradziłby sobie z ruinami.  
Seishirou zmrużył oczy, w ciszy ostrzegając, że jeżeli Yuui zaraz nie zamilknie, stanie się coś nieprzyjemnego.  
Yuui przyglądał mu się, choć niewiele widział w ciemnościach nocy. Sakurazuka siedział w ciemnym płaszczu, który stapiał go z otoczeniem, a tylko nikłe światło księżyca pozwalało dostrzec jego zarys w kącie kuchni.  
Im dłużej Yuui siedział z nim przy kawie, tym bardziej orientował się w emocjach targających mężczyzną. Chłodny, z dotychczas jasno nakreślonym celem Seishirou, teraz miał wątpliwości. Był jak człowiek, który znalazł się na rozdrożu i nie wiedział, którą drogą podążyć.  
- Musisz zdecydować w końcu – Yuui pomyślał, ale widocznie wypowiedział te słowa na głos, bo jego towarzysz powiercił się na krześle i rzucił gniewnie.  
- Nie próbuj na mnie swoich sztuczek. Nie prosiłem o psychoanalizę.  
Yuui nie odpowiedział. Seishirou widocznie nie czuł się już pewnie w ich ciszy, bo odezwał się, chcąc zapewne zająć czymś myśli Fluorite'a.  
- Jak idzie praca?  
- Powoli – oparł Yuui nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły. – Wiesz, gdzie ona jest?  
- Nie. Jej lokalizację znają tylko trzy osoby.  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem. Yuui wiedział, że Seishirou go nie okłamuje.  
- Faust, Kakyou i…?  
- Ja.  
Do kuchni wszedł człowiek, którego obecność Yuui ledwie mógł strawić. Zapalił światło, a nagła jasność zakłuła w oczy.  
- Co tak siedzicie w nocy po ciemku? Spiskujecie? – Fei Wong stanął w progu, próbując wyglądać dumnie w swojej szarej bluzie i czarnych dresowych spodniach. – Człowiek wstaje się napić i proszę, jaki zastaje widok.  
- Masz rację, przyłapałeś nas – powiedział z irytacją Yuui. – Właśnie kończyliśmy opracowywać plan, jak spektakularnie usunąć cię z tego świata, a winę chcieliśmy zrzucić na trolle, których argumentacją miało być to, że twoje istnienie godzi w ich rasę. W końcu im nadano tytuł najgorszych kreatur, aż tu nagle zjawiłeś się ty.  
Fei Wong zmrużył groźnie oczy. Przytyk Yuui'ego nie zaskoczył go, od lat się znali i nigdy nie kryli wzajemnej niechęci.  
- Uważaj na język – odezwał się. Przebiegły uśmiech wykrzywił mu twarz. – Pamiętaj, że to ja wiem, gdzie jest twoja pannica i jak będziesz niegrzeczny złożę jej wizytę.  
Na te słowa Yuui poderwał się gwałtownie, zawadzając o stół i wywracając obie filiżanki. Resztki kawy pociekły po drewnianym blacie.  
- Skrzywdzisz ją, a nawet Faust mnie nie powstrzyma przed rozprawieniem się z tobą.  
Yuui wycedził słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. Coś pojawiło się w jego niebieskich oczach, coś co zmusiło Fei Wonga do cofnięcia się i zakończenia dyskusji.  
Yuui wiele widział i wiele doświadczył w swoim życiu. Podążał za Faustem od najmłodszych lat, mówiło się, że zgłębił tajniki czarnej magii jeszcze lepiej niż ich lider. Yuui'emu towarzyszył mrok, który teraz widoczny był w jego spojrzeniu.  
- Nie chcesz mnie mieć za wroga – wysyczał Fluorite. Zbliżył się do starszego mężczyzny i nie wiadomo, co by zrobił, gdyby ktoś nagle nie złapał go za ramię i mocno nim potrząsnął.  
- Nie warto – odezwał się Seishirou.  
Yuui zdawał się ocucić. Wrogość zniknęła z jego twarzy i teraz zastąpił ją lęk - przed samym sobą. Czarna magia jest niebezpieczna, na każdym, kto jej próbuje odciska piętno.  
- Pójdę już – powiedział. Brzmiał pewnie i spokojnie, doskonale maskując prawdziwe uczucia. – Wystarczająco się zasiedziałem, pora kontynuować pracę.  
Wyszedł odprowadzony czujnymi spojrzeniami dwójki mężczyzn.

***

Yuui siedział na zakurzonym dywanie w swojej pracowni, oparty o jeden z regałów. Otaczały go stosy książek i jego własnych notatek. Z tyłu, na półce ustawione były rzędy kolb, probówek czy pudełek, w których znajdowały się przeróżne mieszanki i składniki, jakie zebrał przez lata. Część z nich – jak buteleczka oznakowana jako krew noworodka należała do zbiorów Fausta i Yuui niechętnie trzymał ją u siebie. Ale w przeszłości nieraz zmuszony był do korzystania z ingredientów, które budziły w nim niesmak i obrzydzenie do swojej osoby. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Faust nie miał takich zahamowań.  
Raz wezwał Yuui'ego do pracowni chcąc pokazać mu efekt swojej dwutygodniowej pracy. Młody Fluorite wszedł do mrocznego gabinetu i stanął wmurowany, kiedy ujrzał na podłodze ciało młodej dziewczyny.

_- Zabiłeś ją? – zapytał wtedy. W jego tonie nie dało się wyczuć napięcia, jakie wówczas odczuwał.  
- Poświęciła się dla dobra nauki – odpowiedział Faust, nie odrywając wzroku od swojego dopiero co ukończonego eliksiru. Z niebywałym skupieniem naklejał na kolbę etykietę opisującą nazwę, skład i działanie trucizny. Kiedy skończył, wstał z fotela i z przesadną ostrożnością odstawił ją obok swoich licznych eliksirów.  
- Jestem uczonym. Jak każdy naukowiec potrzebuję królików doświadczalnych.  
- Ale to człowiek!  
- I co z tego? – Faust spojrzał na Yuui'ego szczerze zdziwiony. – W czym ona była lepsza od szczura przetrzymywanego w laboratorium chemicznym? W czym była lepsza od małpy, której naukowcy obcinają po jednym palcu, aby zobaczyć, jak jej mózg poradzi sobie z amputacją?_  
_- Ona… - zaczął Yuui, ale Faust go nie słuchał.  
- Ludzie poświęcają zwierzęta dla „dobra nauki". Nawet jeśli nie prowadzą badań to wypełniają żołądki ich mięsem. W myśl zasady: w świecie wygrywa najsilniejszy. Ludzie wykorzystując małe, bezbronne zwierzaki, bo mają do tego predyspozycje. Gdzie jest ich sumienie, kiedy chwytają przerażone zwierzę i odbierają mu życie? Są hipokrytami. Nauczają o moralności i etyce, a tak naprawdę sami są rzeźnikami. Uważają się za bogów, którzy mogą decydować, które istoty zasługują na życie, a które nie. Nie wolno zabijać ludzi, ale tego prosiaka przygotujmy dziś na obiad! – zawołał prześmiewczo. - Ja wyzbyłem się tej hipokryzji. Nie udaję lepszego, niż jestem. I tak, uważam, że w naturze wygra ten, kto ma większą siłę. Dlatego, drogi chłopcze dążę do jak największej potęgi.  
- Nie zważając na koszty – Yuui spojrzał na leżące na podłodze ciało. Faust uśmiechnął się._

Yuui przetarł zmęczone oczy. Marzył o tym, aby iść spać, ale nie przerwał pracy. Czas nie zwolni na jego prośbę, poza tym wreszcie natrafił na zaklęcie, które być może zrówna ruiny z ziemią.  
Notatki Kyle były dość porządne, ale byłoby mu dużo prościej, gdyby Faust powiedział mu o jakie ruiny chodzi i czyj duch przebywa wewnątrz.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał Faust, który wszedł do pokoju Yuuiego z rozmachem. Nie pukał i nie silił się na żadne grzeczności. Po przekroczeniu progu, rozłożył się na wolnym krześle i bez śladu współczucia przyjrzał się Yuui'emu wciąż siedzącemu wśród opasłych tomisk.  
- Jak praca, chłopcze? – zapytał lekkim tonem, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę ze zmęczenia Fluorite'a.  
- Znalazłem kilka zaklęć, które mogą się przydać – odparł Yuui. – Gdy skończę przedstawię ci wszystkie rozwiązania, ale jeszcze nie rozpracowałem w jaki sposób unieszkodliwić ducha w ruinach.  
Faust potakiwał nieuważnie, jakby nie był zainteresowany tematem. Gdy Yuui skończył mówić w ogóle nie skomentował jego całonocnej pracy. Za to klasnął w ręce i bynajmniej nie były to brawa nagradzające jego trud i wysiłek. Pierwsze klaśnięcie spowodowało, że drzwi pokoju otworzyły się, a przy drugim, do pomieszczenia wsunęło się krzesło z siedzącą na nim skrępowaną dziewczyną.  
- Chii! – Yuui poderwał się na nogi, momentalnie zapominając o zmęczeniu i braku sił. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach widać było zarówno niedowierzanie, że go widzi, jak i strach.  
- Żadnych bliskich kontaktów – Faust wyciągnął dłoń, powstrzymując Yuui'ego przed podbiegnięciem do Chii. – Nasza młoda dama jest tu tylko, by zmotywować cię do pracy.  
- Przecież pracuję cały czas – odpowiedział Yuui z nutą irytacji w głosie. – A czy ten knebel naprawdę jest konieczny? – spytał, widząc szmatkę wepchniętą w usta dziewczyny.  
- Nie chcę, by przeszkadzała nam w rozmowie – odparł niedbale Faust. – Ale kto wie? Może będę na tyle uprzejmy, że pozwolę ci z nią później porozmawiać.  
Yuui patrzył uważnie na Fausta próbując zgadnąć, o czym mężczyzna myśli i jaki jest cel jego wizyty.  
Chii siedziała w kącie. Była wystraszona i prawdopodobnie głodna, ale nic poważniejszego jej nie dolegało. Yuui uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, chcąc podnieść ją na duchu.  
Faust tymczasem chodził po pokoju i z zainteresowaniem czytał tytuły książek stojących na półkach. Yuui nie posiadał tylko ksiąg związanych z magią, w jego prywatnym zbiorze znajdowały się legendy, baśnie, biografie, książki sensacyjne i historyczne.  
- „Imperium Rzymskie" – Faust chwycił grubą, zakurzoną książkę i przewertował kilka stron. – To interesujące, fikcyjne państwo. Znasz postać Juliusza Cezara? – spojrzał na Yuui'ego, całkowicie ignorując obecność Chii. - Uchodził za wielkiego przywódcę i doskonałego polityka. Prowadził wojny, podbijał nowe ziemie. – Faust przechadzał się po pokoju, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się przy biurku. – Osoby z silną pozycją, zawsze są bardziej narażone na niebezpieczeństwo. Muszą być ostrożne, mieć oczy dookoła głowy, bo wiedzą, że otaczający ich ludzie nie są godni zaufania.  
Yuui słuchał w milczeniu, zastanawiając się, do czego Faust zmierza. Czuł narastające napięcie.  
- Cezar zginął w wyniku zamachu. Spiskowcami byli jego współpracownicy.  
W pracowni nagle zrobiło się zimno albo to tylko Yuui miał takie wrażenie, gdyż gęsia skórka pokryła mu ciało.  
- Jednym ze spiskowców był bliski przyjaciel Cezara, Brutus. – Faust utkwił w Yuuim spojrzenie, a medyka zlał zimny pot. – W chwili śmierci Cezar zwrócił się do Brutusa: „Et tu, Brute, contra me?"  
- „I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie" – przetłumaczył cicho Yuui.  
- W rzeczy samej.  
Następne wydarzenia rozegrały się błyskawicznie. Faust chwycił leżący na stole nóż – służący Yuui'emu do krojenia składników - i nie odrywając wzroku od medyka, rzucił nim w bok.  
Fluorite obserwował w niemym przerażeniu, jak nóż przemierza pokój i kończy swój lot zanurzając się w ciele Chii.  
Dziewczyna wydała okrzyk bólu, skutecznie stłumiony przez knebel. Ostrze utknęło w jej brzuchu i wokół niego zaczęła powstawać czerwona plama.  
- Chii! – wrzasnął Yuui. Tym razem Faust nie stanął mu na drodze, gdy podbiegł do dziewczyny. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?! Obiecałeś, że jej nie skrzywdzisz! – zwrócił się rozdrganym głosem do Fausta, który, niewzruszony, opierał się o biurko.  
- Nie dotrzymuję słowa danego kłamcom - odparł czarnoksiężnik. W końcu obdarzył wzrokiem ranną dziewczynę. – Nie trafiłem jej w miejsca witalne. Owszem, wykrwawia się, owszem, zaraz straci przytomność. Ale dla medyka leczącego magią, takie rany są bardzo proste do wyleczenia. Wystarczy tylko przyłożyć dłonie do rany i się zagoi, czyż nie? – patrzył na Yuui'ego, którego twarz zdradzała teraz kompletny szok. - Być może nie mam racji i właśnie popełniłem błąd, którego skutkiem będzie śmierć tej dziewczyny? – Faust udał przejętą minę. – Może nie jesteś tym bliźniakiem, który leczy i wysnułem złe wnioski?  
Yuui stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w Fausta z niedowierzaniem. Mężczyzna go badał. Yuui mógł teraz ocalić Chii – zdradzając, kim naprawdę jest albo pozwolić dziewczynie umrzeć i dalej ciągnąć tę grę między nim, a Faustem.  
Zawahał się tylko przez moment. Odrzucając lata udawania i uciążliwych starań oraz skazując się na zemstę Fausta, Yuui wyjął nóż, po czym przyłożył dłonie do brzucha Chii i rozpoczął leczenie. Faust z satysfakcją i zafascynowaniem patrzył na znikającą ranę.  
- A to ci zaskoczenie – powiedział tonem całkowicie pozbawionym zdziwienia.  
Yuui rozwiązał węzły krępujące nadgarstki i kostki Chii oraz wyjął z jej ust knebel. Podniósł ją i przytulił. Była nieprzytomna, ale jej życiu nic nie zagrażało. Na razie. Teraz oboje byli całkowicie zdani na Fausta.  
- Od jak dawna wiesz? – spytał Yuui, mierząc drugiego mężczyznę uważnym wzrokiem. – Myślałem, że kryłem się dobrze.  
- Kryłeś się wspaniale! – wykrzyknął Faust. Nie był zdenerwowany, ani nawet lekko poirytowany. Przeciwnie – sprawiał wrażenie uszczęśliwionego. I to Yuui'ego martwiło najbardziej. – Byłeś doskonały. Niesamowicie przebiegły dzieciak. Odważny i bystry – Faust niespiesznym krokiem zbliżył się do Yuui'ego. Ujął medyka pod brodę. – Ale ja nie jestem głupi, chłopcze.  
I Faust zaczął opowiadać. Jak to początkowo w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na brak pożądanych efektów chłopca w nauce. Początkowo tłumaczył je młodym wiekiem i brakiem doświadczenia, ale z upływem czasu ten argument przestał być ważny. Faust zaczął się domyślać, ale nie miał pewności. Obserwował jak Yuui zanurza się w czarnej magii – ta dziedzina czarów nawet ograniczonemu medykowi dałaby sporą moc.  
- Skoro mnie zdemaskowałeś, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Yuui. – Czemu trzymałeś mnie przy sobie, kiedy twoim celem był mój brat? Chciałeś władać jego mocą, czemu więc po niego nie wróciłeś?  
Tym razem, kiedy Faust odpowiedział, dało się usłyszeć frustrację w jego głosie.  
- Zorientowałem się zbyt późno – przyznał. – Chcąc podporządkować sobie twojego brata musiałem go wziąć jako dziecko. Starszy miał już własny światopogląd, wierzenia i był na tyle mocny, by przeciwstawić się mojej próbie zawładnięcie swoim umysłem.  
- Moim nie zawładnąłeś – wtrącił Yuui z niewielką satysfakcją.  
- Punkt dla ciebie – Faust uśmiechnął się do niego. – Pozwoliłeś mi wierzyć, że jesteś zafascynowany moimi badaniami, że poszedłeś ze mną z własnej woli. Nie musiałem zmuszać cię do uległości, bo słuchałeś każdego mojego słowa. A wszystko po to, by uchronić brata. Wzruszające – wytarł wyimaginowaną łzę z kącika oka. – Zostawiłem cię przy sobie – zaczął odpowiadać na zadane mu pytanie – ponieważ z twojego brata nie miałbym już korzyści, a ty, wciąż chcąc go chronić, byłeś na każde moje skinienie. Twoje odkrycia, badania były mi bardzo pomocne! Poza tym – tu Faust zawiesił głos – jakże miło było patrzeć, jak się starasz, usiłujesz mnie zwieść i jesteś przekonany, że ci to wychodzi.  
Yuui słuchał tych słów z niedowierzaniem i wstydem.  
Faust wiedział od dawna. Wezwał do siebie Yuui'ego nie po to, by mu pomógł, ale by go zdemaskować i upokorzyć. Medyk był przekonany, że już wyrzucając go z drużyny, Faust planował sprowadzić go z powrotem. Pozwolił Yuui'emu myśleć, że wreszcie uwolnił się od grupy, którą gardził, że po tych wszystkich latach nareszcie jest wolny. Okrutne zagranie, jakże pasujące do Fausta.  
Yuui'emu chciało śmiać się z samego siebie. Przez cały czas obserwował jak Faust wykorzystywał ludzi, jak sterował nimi, by robili to, czego chciał. Yuui myślał, że jest ponad nich. Towarzyszył Faustowi, ale nie dał się mu omamić. A okazało się, że Faust pogrywał z nim jak i z całą resztą.  
Oto on – Yuui Fluorite – najdoskonalsza marionetka Fausta.  
- Co teraz? – spytał, zaskoczony własnym spokojem. Chociaż, pewnie była to rezygnacja. – Zdecydowałeś się w końcu mnie zdemaskować. Musisz mieć ku temu powody.  
- Owszem – Przytaknął Faust. – Po długich zmaganiach wiem już, jak dostać się do ruin. Twoja pomoc nie była mi potrzebna, ale miło było oglądać twoje zaangażowanie w sprawę. – Yuui skrzywił się. – Zdobędę moc, o jakiej zawsze marzyłem. Nie będę już ciebie potrzebował ani twojego brata. Ale jeszcze nie zdecydowałem, co z tobą zrobić. Dlatego, zaczekasz grzecznie na mój powrót.  
Faust znowu zaklaskał i tym razem do pomieszczenia wszedł Fei Wong Reed. Mężczyzna z podłym uśmiechem patrzył na Yuui'ego i nieprzytomną Chii. W tej chwili tryumfował i nie krył się ze swoją radością.  
- Zamknij ich w celi – polecił Faust. – Pośpiesz się, niebawem ruszamy.  
- Tak jest! – Fei Wong z entuzjazmem podszedł do Yuui'ego. Chwycił medyka za ramię i nim ten zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, był już w jednej z cel znajdujących się w piwnicy budynku. Fei Wong stał obok niego i Chii, ale po chwili zniknął i pojawił się po drugiej stronie krat.  
- Co za przyjemny widok! – zawołał zacierając ręce. – Nie mogę nacieszyć oczu!  
- Patrz, póki możesz – odpowiedział Yuui – bo jak stąd wyjdę, nie będę już się powstrzymał przed rozprawieniem się z tobą!  
- Zawsze mocny w gębie, ale to ty jesteś uwięziony, nie ja. Chętnie bym tu został, by napawać się widokiem, ale muszę iść. Miłego pobytu! - Fei Wong pomachał mu, po czy zniknął wewnątrz portalu, który nagle pojawił się przed nim, a jego śmiech jeszcze długo odbijał się echem od ścian.

***

Faust stał wraz ze swoimi poplecznikami przed wejściem do kwatery. Wszyscy ubrani byli w długie płaszcze, a obszerne kaptury zakrywały im głowy.  
- Kakyou skontaktował się z Kyle'm we śnie – powiedział do Reeda. – Będzie czekał na nas w umówionym miejscu. Przenieś nas tam jak najprędzej.  
Fei Wong z zapałem skinął głową.  
Faust uśmiechnął się. Długo oczekiwany dzień wreszcie nadszedł.


	25. Faust przybył

_Yuui miał kiedyś rodzinę._

_Mieszkali w domu rodziców jego mamy. Babci Yuui nie pamiętał. Zmarła, kiedy chłopcy mieli kilka miesięcy, ale dziadek żył jeszcze przez wiele lat, a wnuki stały się jego oczkiem w głowie. Spędzał z nimi mnóstwo czasu, bawił ich i uczył, był najlepszym mentorem jakiego kiedykolwiek mieli._

_Mama była aniołem. Nie dosłownie, chociaż do piątego roku życia, Yuui uparcie wierzył, że to prawda. Wszystko za sprawą ojca, ponieważ nieraz powtarzał on, że jego żona to anioł, który wyrzekł się swojej łaski z miłości do niego. Mama zawsze się śmiała słysząc tę historię, a Yuui był zbyt mały i zbyt naiwny, by wątpić opowieściom taty. Mama była wykształconą, inteligentną kobietą, ale to nie jej bystry umysł Yuui zapamiętał najbardziej, tylko delikatny uśmiech i piękny śpiew, którym co wieczór kołysała synów do snu._

_Ojciec był idolem Yuui'ego. I syn nie był jedyną osobą, która wpatrywała się w niego z uwielbieniem. Tata, jako znakomity naukowiec wzbudzał szacunek w środowisku czarodziejów, a pogoda ducha i poczucie humoru zjednywały mu zwykłych ludzi. Często brał płaczącego Yuui'ego na ręce, kręcił się z nim i podrzucał go, póki łez nie zastąpił pogodny uśmiech. Z Fay'em bawił się tak samo. Tylko Fay nie uspokajał się w ramionach ojca. Wręcz przeciwnie, malec płakał głośniej, ilekroć tata się do niego zbliżał. I ta postawa nie zmieniła się wraz z wiekiem. Fay zawsze trzymał tatę na dystans, chociaż ten nigdy nie dał mu ku temu powodu. Ale Fay miał dar, którego wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiał, a którego jego brat nie posiadał._

_Bliźniacy mieli miłe dzieciństwo. Do czasu._

_Mag przypomniał sobie puste oczy matki, swoje wychudzone ciało, talizmany otaczające dom, i nienawistne spojrzenia ludzi._

Fay obudził się zlany potem. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, omiótł wzrokiem ciemny zarys mebli, po czym odetchnął z ulgą przypominając sobie gdzie jest.

Opadł z powrotem na poduszkę i odwrócił się w stronę śpiącego Kurogane. Zdziwił się napotykając badawcze, choć nieco zaspane spojrzenie.

- W porządku? – spytał wojownik.

- Zły sen – odparł mag i z wdzięcznością ułożył się na piersi Kurogane, kiedy ten wyciągnął po niego rękę. Po chwili oddech ninji wyrównał się, gdy ponownie zapadł w sen.

Fay tej nocy już nie zasnął.

* * *

Kilka wieków temu słowo „pokój" było dla mieszkańców Clow pojęciem obcym. Wojny trwały latami, były to zarówno konflikty wewnętrzne, jak i spory z sąsiadami. Walki toczyły się o suwerenność, surowce i poszerzone granice. Clow było mocarstwem nieustannie się rozrastającym. Teraz, po dawnej potędze nie zostało wiele, ale za to mieszkańcy zyskali znacznie więcej: spokój, bezpieczeństwo i harmonię. O zamierzchłych, niespokojnych czasach świadczyły jedynie niewielkie oazy otaczające Clow. To w nich, niegdyś stacjonowały wojska oczekując na bitwę. Obecnie, oazy służyły wędrowcom. Strudzeni wielogodzinną wędrówką przez pustynię ludzie mogli w nich odpocząć, nabrać sił do dalszej podróży. Clow położone było w sercu pustyni, dostanie się do państwa od strony wschodniej zajmowało wiele godzin, od zachodu – parę dni. Gdyby nie oazy ulokowane na trasie, dotarcie pieszo do królestwa byłoby wyczynem prawie niewykonalnym.

Kyle siedział oparty o pień palmy daktylowej. Ze spokojem przyglądał się czwórce żołnierzy, którzy właśnie weszli do oazy południowej i rozglądali się czujnie, badając otoczenie. Rondart wykrzywił wargi w parodii uśmiechu. Doprawdy, młody król nie był osobą głupią, ale jego naiwność czasem nie miała granic. Naprawdę uważał, że ta czwórka jest w stanie sobie z nim poradzić? Siła mięśni i umiejętność władania mieczem na nic się nie zdadzą w starciu z iluzjonistą.

Kyle przesunął nogę, kiedy jeden z żołnierzy zbliżył się do niego i oparł się o pień palmy z założonymi rękami. Nie miał pojęcia, że obok, na wyciągnięcie ręki, siedzi osoba, której szuka. Jego oczy widziały jedynie kupę piasku i kilka daktyli.

- Macie coś? – strażnik zawołał do kolegów, którzy przeszukiwali inne części oazy. Zaprzeczyli skinieniem głowy.

- Czysto – odparł najmłodszy z czwórki. – Wrócę z raportem do króla, a za dwa dni zostaniecie zmienieni.

Kyle z uwagą przysłuchiwał się ich dyskusji. Zrozumiał, że jego początkowe założenie było błędne. Król Touya nie wysłał żołnierzy, aby go szukali, tylko po to, by strzegli oazę przed nieproszonymi gośćmi.

_Cóż, _pomyślał iluzjonista, _pomysł niegłupi, ale absolutnie nieskuteczny._

Trójka strażników nie poradzi sobie z osobami, które niebawem się tu pojawią. Zapewne oczekiwali, że z daleka dojrzą zbliżających się ludzi i szybko udadzą się zawiadomić króla. Biedacy, nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że nieprzyjaciel nie przyjdzie pieszo, ani też nie użyje żadnego znanego im środka lokomocji.

Młody żołnierz wsiadł na swojego wielbłąda i odjechał, a Kyle spoglądał leniwie jak jego sylwetka maleje z odległością.

Przeniósł wzrok na trójkę pozostałych mężczyzn, którzy zajęli się grą w kości. Jednego z nich Kyle kojarzył. Nieraz rozmawiał z nim na zamkowym korytarzu. Nawet odrobinę było mu tego człowieka żal. Był sympatyczny, młody, niedawno udało mu się wreszcie zdobyć serce dziewczyny, o którą zabiegał od ponad roku. Szkoda, że jego życie skończy się za kilka godzin.

Kyle wzruszył ramionami, żal mu dzieciaka, ale życie polega na dokonywaniu wyborów. Żołnierz postanowił być lojalny wobec króla i kraju, a Kyle zdecydował, że spędzi życie przy boku Fausta. Każdy wybór pociągał konsekwencje i sentymenty nic tu nie zmienią.

Po upływie godziny, Rondart odczuwał znużenie. Nigdy nie należał do osób cierpliwych, a siedząc bezczynnie minuty ciągnęły mu się w nieskończoność. Patrzenie na równie znudzonych żołnierzy nie było żadną rozrywką. Doprawdy, ile jeszcze Faust każe na siebie czekać?

Jakby w odpowiedzi na to nieme pytanie, coś wreszcie zaczęło się dziać. Powietrze nad oazą zgęstniało, temperatura zdawała się zwiększyć i ciężko było oddychać. Strażnicy momentalnie wyczuli dziwną zmianę. Spojrzeli na siebie znacząco, po czym prędko rozdzielili się i czujnie zaczęli sprawdzać okolicę.

Kyle wstał z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie. Dostrzegł go jeden z żołnierzy. Zdążył jeszcze otworzyć usta, chcąc ostrzec kolegów, nim upadł martwy na ziemię.

Faust przybył.

* * *

Fay i Kurogane siedzieli sami przy stole w jadalni. Stykali się kolanami, a ich dłonie na blacie spoczywały blisko siebie. Próbowali rozmawiać o Clow, Chii, ale nie potrafili skupić się na temacie dyskusji.

- To jest niepoprawne – orzekł w końcu Fay.

- Dość delikatne określenie. – Kurogane spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. – Sądziłem, że użyjesz innych epitetów mówiąc o porwaniu tej pokojówki.

- Ale mi nie chodzi o Chii – żachnął się Fay, jakby było to oczywiste. – Chociaż, poniekąd o nią również.

- Możesz bardziej precyzyjnie? Czasem za tobą nie nadążam.

- O nas mi chodzi, Kuro, o nas – westchnął mag.

Jedyną odpowiedzią jaką udzielił na to wojownik, było krótkie „oh". Ninja odwrócił się, by siedzieć przodem do Faya, chwycił go za dłoń i mocno ścisnął. Nie odezwał się więcej, bo słowa nie były tu potrzebne. Doskonale rozumiał co magowi ciąży.

Clow grozi atak, Chii została porwana, a oni przeżywają burzę hormonów, niczym nastolatki. Owszem, przejmują się losem dziewczyny i tego pustynnego państwa, ale teraz ich priorytetem jest inna sprawa, którą jako rozsądni, dorośli ludzie, powinni odłożyć na później.

Fay spoglądał na ich złączone palce w zamyśleniu, a jego gładkie czoło przyozdobiła zmarszczka.

- Mam wyrzuty sumienia – odezwał się wreszcie. – Powinienem jej szukać, a nie siedzieć z tobą przy stole i ukradkiem ściskać za rękę, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.

- Nie ma żadnych poszlak, więc gdzie chcesz szukać? – spytał Kurogane.

- Może i nie ma – zgodził się z nim mag. – Ale to nie oznacza, że powinienem oddawać się przyjemnościom, zamiast szukać rozwiązania.

Fay niewiele potrzebował do szczęścia, uznał Kurogane, skoro samo siedzenie w jadalni i trzymanie się za ręce sprawia mu radość.

- Dlaczego wszystko musi się tak komplikować? – mag spojrzał na niego, jakby spodziewał się, że wojownik zna odpowiedzi na każde pytanie. – Jak mam się cieszyć tym, co mam, co my mamy – poprawił się – w takich okolicznościach?

Kurogane nachylił się tak, że ich czoła lekko się stykały.

- Wiem, że się o nią martwisz, ale to nie oznacza, że nie możesz pozwolić sobie na chwile wytchnienia. Poza tym, jeżeli dziewczynę porwali ci sami ludzie, którzy są poplecznikami Rondarta, to niebawem nasze drogi się skrzyżują.

- A jeżeli nie? – spytał Fay z obawą. – W końcu nie wiemy dlaczego ją porwali.

I tu mieli problem. Zakładając, że wizja księżniczki była prawdziwa i Chii rzeczywiście została uprowadzona przez wrogą im grupę, nadal nie mieli wytłumaczenia, po co potrzebna im jest ta dziewczyna. Niewinna pokojówka w żaden sposób nie może zagrozić planom tamtych ludzi, więc logiczne byłoby założenie, że porwali ją, aby kogoś zaszantażować. Tylko kogo? Hideki na pewno nie był ich celem, a prócz niego Chii nie ma wielu bliskich ludzi.

- Kogo chcą szantażować? – Fay zdawał się czytać w myślach wojownika. – Z tego co nam wiadomo, rodzina Chii nie żyje. Ma tylko Hidekiego. Zaprzyjaźniła się z Soratą i Arashi, ale oni na pewno nie są w nic zamieszani.

- Zostajecie zatem ty i twój brat – zauważył Kurogane. – Oboje się o nią troszczycie.

- Nie chodzi o mnie – odparł mag z przekonaniem. – W końcu ta organizacja kazała zabić Syaorana, a ja i ty byliśmy im obojętni.

- Może chodzi o twojego brata… - zaczął wojownik ostrożnie, wiedząc, że kwestia bliźniaka to drażliwy temat dla maga.

- Yuui nie ma z tym nic wspólnego! – Fay momentalnie zaprzeczył. Wyszarpnął dłoń z uścisku ninji, ale po chwili zorientował się, że zareagował zbyt gwałtownie i ścisnął jego nadgarstek ze skruchą. – Przepraszam. Ale Yuui to dobry człowiek.

„Dobry człowiek, który nie dał ci znać, że żyje i ma na sumieniu co najmniej pół wioski" pomyślał Kurogane, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.

W tym momencie do jadalni wszedł Subaru, co spowodowało, że Kurogane i Fay odskoczyli od siebie, i zakłopotani uciekli wzrokiem. Onmyoji przystanął, zmierzył ich zdumionym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Kim jest Yuui? – zapytał i ku uldze pozostałej dwójki nie skomentował ich dziecinnego zachowania.

- To mój brat, opowiadałem ci o nim – przypomniał Fay.

- Racja – Subaru skinął głową. – Właśnie wydawało mi się, że to imię brzmi znajomo.

Sumeragi nalał sobie soku do kubka, po czym dosiadł się do stołu. Na moment się zawahał, nie wiedząc, czy nie przeszkadza, ale Fay rozwiał jego wątpliwości zadając mu pytanie.

- Powiedz mi, Subaru… - spojrzał z uwagą na przyjaciela. - Czy eksterioryzacja jest trudna? Kiedyś bardzo się nią interesowałem, a po twojej małej przygodzie w ruinach rozumiem, że jesteś dość dobrze obeznany z tematem.

- Eksterioryzacja potrafi sprawiać problemy nawet onmyoj'im – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Ale jej lżejsze formy są możliwe nawet dla ludzi, którzy nie mają w sobie żadnych mocy. Jednakże jest to niezwykle trudne i niebezpieczne. Może dojść do przypadku, kiedy dusza na zawsze rozczepi się od ciała albo się zgubi i nie znajdzie drogi powrotnej we właściwym czasie, co może mieć katastrofalne skutki dla człowieka.

- W dzieciństwie znalazłem zaklęcie mające na celu tymczasowe uwolnienie duszy od ciała – przyznał Fay. – Czy takie zaklęcie jest w ogóle wykonalne? - Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, ale jego ton zdradzał, że bardzo interesuje go odpowiedź.

Subaru zastanowił się.

- Z tego co wiem, jest to zaklęcie zakazane, ponieważ nie można na siłę wyrzucać duszy ze swojego ciała. Takie zaklęcie nie jest w stanie przygotować ciała, ani ducha do eksterioryzacji. Jest bardzo ryzykowne. Na pewno nie znalazłeś go w zwykłym podręczniku do magii? – onmyoji spojrzał na maga badawczo.

Fay kiwnął głową.

- Nie – przyznał. – Ale obracając się w kręgu czarodziejów natrafiałem na różne rzeczy.

- Wiesz, że wszelkie kontakty z czarną magią są zakazane? – Subaru napił się soku wciąż uważnie obserwując rozmówcę.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę – Fay uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Jak już mówiłem, byłem wtedy dzieckiem i są to dawne dzieje. Zastanawiało mnie tylko, czy wykonanie takiego zaklęcia jest możliwe.

- Jest trudne i gdybyś po zetknięciu się z tym zaklęciem jako dziecko próbował je wykonać, to nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz ze sobą. Ale dorosły czarodziej, kto wie, może dałby radę. Ale nie radzę tego próbować. Polecam tradycyjne metody: medytację, wywołanie fal alfa…

- Brzmi skomplikowanie – Fay uśmiechnął się niewinnie do Kurogane, który obserwował go czujnie. – Nie martw się Kurorin, nie zamierzam tego próbować!

Wojownik otworzył usta, by wyrazić swoje wątpliwości, ale niespodziewany okrzyk Subaru zagłuszył jego słowa.

- Już wiem! Wiedziałem, że imię Yuui jest mi znajome i to nie tylko z twoich opowieści o bracie, Fay. Już wtedy, kiedy mi o nim mówiłeś, miałem wrażenie, że wcześniej o nim słyszałem. Przypomniałem sobie! – onmyoji, chociaż zadowolony, że udało mu się skojarzyć fakty, nie wyglądał na zbyt uradowanego. Wręcz przeciwnie, na jego twarzy malował się niepokój. – Ale być może to tylko zbieżność imion…

- Gdzie o nim słyszałeś? – spytał Fay z nagłym napięciem w głosie.

Sumeragi posłał szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku Kurogane, jakby prosił go o pomoc, ale zaraz spojrzał ponownie na Faya.

- Kiedy Seishirou spotkał się ze swoimi towarzyszami – zaczął wyjaśniać – wymienili kilku członków swojej grupy. Wspomnieli o Kyle'u oraz o Yuui'm.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Yuui jest członkiem tej bandy?! – wykrzyknął Fay z niedowierzaniem.

- Był – sprostował Subaru. – Z tego, co wiem już do niej nie należy.

- To niedorzeczne! – mag poderwał się na nogi. – Na pewno chodzi o inną osobę – powiedział, choć bez większego przekonania. – Nie wierzę, by mój brat… Subaru, wszystko w porządku? – Fay przerwał w połowie zdania, widząc jak onmyoji zdumiony rozszerza oczy i spogląda gdzieś w przestrzeń ponad ich głowami.

- Seishirou! – zawołał Sumeragi, patrząc z desperacją na Kurogane i Faya. – Seishirou jest w pobliżu, czuję go!

* * *

Kyle'a rozpierała duma. Przedstawiał Faustowi szczegółowo swoje badania, wnioski do jakich doszedł i obserwował z niemałą satysfakcją jak usta czarnoksiężnika powiększają się w coraz bardziej zadowolonym uśmiechu. Co prawda, Kyle na bieżąco informował Fausta o postępach w swojej pracy poprzez pośredników, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie przyjemności, jaką było osobiste zrelacjonowanie szefowi wszystkich wydarzeń. Miesiące spędzone w Clow nie poszły na marne, bo Kyle wykonał swoją misję i sprostał oczekiwaniom mistrza.

- Znakomita robota! – Faust z radości zaklaskał. – Powierzając tobie to zadanie, wiedziałem, że mnie nie zawiedziesz i rozpracujesz w jaki sposób dostać się do ruin!

Faust był skąpy w dawaniu komplementów, dlatego Rondart aż pokraśniał z zadowolenia, słysząc pochwałę z jego ust.

Rozejrzał się ukradkiem. Faust wziął ze sobą dość sporą grupkę i teraz wszyscy oni mogli być świadkami jego tryumfu.

- Jestem przekonany, że uda ci się bez problemów dostać do Ruin, jeżeli będziesz postępował zgodnie z moimi wytycznymi. - Zadarł dumnie głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Fausta. Mistrz patrzył na niego wnikliwie, ale Rondart nie potrafił niczego wyczytać z jego twarzy.

- Twój poziom samozadowolenia nie jest adekwatny do rzeczywistych dokonań – Faust poklepał Kyle'a po policzku. – Upajać się własnym geniuszem mogą ci, którzy mają na koncie więcej niż pojedynczy sukces.

- Pojedynczy sukces? – powtórzył iluzjonista z niedowierzaniem. – Udało mi się rozpracować potężne zaklęcia chroniące Ruiny Clow. To jest coś, czego nie dokonał nikt przede mną! – czemu Faust nie może dostrzec, jak ciężką pracę wykonał Rondart? To jest przełomowe odkrycie, bez niego Faust nie wiedziałby jak przedrzeć się przez liczne, potężne zabezpieczenia!

- W swoim iluzorycznym przekonaniu o własnej wyższości zachłysnąłeś się namiastką sukcesu i zapomniałeś o kilku znaczących niepowodzeniach – Faust zdawał się czerpać satysfakcję z efektu jaki miały na iluzjoniście jego słowa. - Postanowiłeś stworzyć własną wersję „Śpiącej Królewny", nie udało ci się powstrzymać zwykłego chłopca, ale to ci jestem w stanie wybaczyć, bo zakochany szczeniak nie powinien być dla nas przeszkodą – Faust wypunktowywał każdą porażkę iluzjonisty unosząc w górę kolejny palec. - Dałeś się złapać. Swoją drogą… jakie sekrety zdradziłeś, Kyle?

Wcześniejszy uśmiech i sztuczna radość opuściły Fausta. Teraz, zamiast pogodnych ogników, w oczach czarnoksiężnika czaiła się groźba. Kyle przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Czuł pot na czole, który nie miał nic wspólnego ze świecącym mocno słońcem.

- Dobrze wiesz, że niczego nie wyjawiłem – odparł głosem bardziej drżącym niż by sobie tego życzył. – Twoja klątwa skutecznie powstrzymała wszelkie próby wyciągnięcia ze mnie informacji.

- Doskonale.

Rondart skrzywił się. Może Faust był zadowolony, ale on wciąż pamiętał ból i smak krwi w ustach, kiedy zaklęcie zadziałało i zszyło mu wargi.

- Czy jest jeszcze coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć, nim ruszymy do ruin? – spytał Faust.

Kyle zawahał się. Powinien wyjawić Faustowi, czego dowiedział się o bliźniakach Fluorite. Jednak Faust był niezrównoważony oraz nieobliczalny i Kyle nie chciał więcej doświadczać jego gniewu. A mistrz na pewno nie zareagowałby spokojnie na rewelację „Hej, Faust. Wiesz, że wcale nie jesteś tak inteligentny jak myślisz? Yuui oszukiwał cię przez te wszystkie lata. A tak przy okazji, ten bliźniak, którego zawsze chciałeś mieć przy sobie, jest tu, w Clow. I to częściowo przeze mnie, bo to ja doprowadziłem do tego fiaska z księżniczką. Ale nie martw się, przy odrobinie szczęścia wasze drogi się nie skrzyżują i nie będziesz musiał z nim walczyć".

Nie, Kyle nie był samobójcą. Dotychczas był lojalnym członkiem grupy, ale teraz instynkt samozachowawczy krzyczał na niego, by trzymał usta na kłódkę. Jeżeli dojdzie do spotkania tej dwójki, co jest wysoce prawdopodobne, Kyle zawsze może udać, że nie miał pojęcia o obecności Fay'a w zamku. Albo będzie miał czas na ucieczkę.

- Nie – odezwał się wreszcie. – Przekazałem ci wszystkie istotne informacje.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie spotkanie z Faustem. Jego oczekiwania były zupełnie inne. Oczyma wyobraźni widział siebie na piedestale, jako prawą rękę Fausta. Rzeczywistość była jednak brutalna, daleka od wyobrażeń.

Kto wie, może jednak jego wybór wcale nie był trafny.

* * *

Touya zareagował natychmiast. Oczywiście, obecność Seishirou nie znaczyła o tym, że mężczyzna przyprowadził ze sobą towarzystwo, ale król wolał dmuchać na zimne niż potem mierzyć się z przykrymi konsekwencjami. W końcu, wątpliwe było, aby Sakurazuka przybył sam, nawet jeżeli jego celem byłby jedynie Subaru. Zniknięcie Kyle'a również nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

I tak oto, w mgnieniu oka, Subaru znalazł siebie maszerującego w asyście króla i żołnierzy w kierunku, w którym prowadziły go znaki na dłoniach Seishirou, podczas gdy Fai i Kurogane udali się w stronę ruin, by wesprzeć znajdujących się tam żołnierzy.

* * *

Faust rozkazał części grupy pójść wraz z nim do Ruin, podczas gdy pozostali mieli zostać w oazie.

- Nie róbmy niepotrzebnego tłumu – wyjaśnił decyzję. – Tutejsi ludzie nie znają magii, nawet jeśli nas zauważą, nie będą stanowili problemu. A w razie przykrych niespodzianek, będziecie asem w rękawie.

Reed przygotował portal, by przenieść ich do ruin.

* * *

Od Ruin bił srebrzysty blask. Zdawać się mogło, że to księżyc odbija się od gładkiej powierzchni kamienia, ale obserwując wnikliwie można było dostrzec, że źródłem światła są magiczne symbole unoszące się tuż przy zabytkowej konstrukcji.

Wszystko rozgrywało się dokładnie tak jak w wizji księżniczki Sakury.

- Spóźniliśmy się. - Kurogane oderwał wzrok od ludzi zgromadzonych przy Ruinach i spojrzał na towarzyszącego mu maga. - Zabili strażników.

Fay przygryzł wargę. Omiótł wzrokiem okolicę, po czym rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

- Jest nas dwóch, a ich sześcioro. Musimy zaczekać na resztę.

- To tylko trzech przeciwników do pokonania – Kurogane położył dłoń na głowicy miecza, ale widząc spojrzenie maga, opuścił ją.

- To nie są zwykli wojownicy. Posługują się magią. Pójście tam we dwóch jest samobójstwem.

Kurogane zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

- Czekanie na wsparcie i tak nic nie da – powiedział ze złością. – Żołnierze w Clow nie są wyszkoleni do walki z magią. Dziesięć osób patrolowało obszar i wszyscy są martwi! Posłuchaj - ninja chwycił maga za ramię, zmuszając go, by spojrzał mu w oczy. – Sprawiłeś, że jesteśmy dla nich niewidoczni, mimo że stoimy na środku pustyni. Utrzymaj ten czar, a podejdziemy ich znienacka i…

- Zobaczą nasze ślady na piasku – Fay wpadł mu w słowo. – Poza tym, jesteśmy od nich sporo oddaleni. Jeżeli się zbliżymy, wyczują naszą obecność. Zaufaj mi, Kurorin, znam się na tym.

Z gardła Kurogane wydobył się poirytowany odgłos.

- Więc co sugerujesz? Mamy stać bezczynnie i patrzeć jak dostają się do środka?

Fay opadł na piasek i podkulił kolana. Wojownik stanął przy nim, cierpliwie czekając, aż się odezwie.

- Król wysłał posłannika po pomoc do wiosek wojowników. Na pewno tu przybędą, po tym, jak ta grupa ich zaatakowała – powiedział czarodziej wreszcie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nawet niewielki uśmiech. – To było duże niepowodzenie z ich strony – wskazał głową w kierunku ludzi przy Ruinach. – Osłabili wioski wojowników po to, by nikt nie pomógł Clow, ale zrobili to dawno i ranni zdążyli się wyleczyć. Nie są bezbłędni, popełniają pomyłki, a to znaczy, że mamy spore szanse ich pokonać.

- Może masz rację – Kurogane usiadł obok niego z wyciągniętymi nogami. – Ale nie zapominaj, że wielu wojowników zginęło podczas ataków. Nasze wioski są osłabione, więc nawet jeżeli zostanie wysłana pomoc, nie będzie to wiele osób. Nigdy nie zostawiamy wiosek bez ochrony.

- Nie ma tu wielu ludzi, więc niewielu wojowników potrzebujemy - zauważył mag.

- Nie wiemy, ile osób jest tam, gdzie udał się onmyoji. Nie wydaje mi się, by ten cały Sakurazuka siedział tam w pojedynkę.

Fay sposępniał słysząc te słowa. Oparł głowę o ramię wojownika.

- Wiedzieliśmy, że Clow grozi niebezpieczeństwo, a mimo to nie byliśmy w stanie odpowiednio się na nie przygotować – westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Nie bądź takim pesymistą. Nie jesteśmy bezsilni, a z odpowiednim wsparciem, żołnierze też okażą się przydatni.

Kurogane nigdy nie był mistrzem pocieszania, ale łudził się, że jego marne słowa otuchy przywołają choć cień uśmiechu na twarz maga. Zmarszczył więc brwi, kiedy zobaczył poważną minę czarodzieja.

Chciał zapytać, co się stało, ale wtedy Fay chwycił go za koszulę i pocałował. Było w tym geście coś desperackiego, nerwowego i Kurogane ogarnęło uczucie niepokoju.

- Kuro-tan, muszę ci coś powiedzieć – Fay odsunął się od niego nieznacznie. Chwycił ninję za nadgarstek i mocno ścisnął, choć pewnie wcale nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. – Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że muszę wrócić do domu, bo zostawiłem tam coś bardzo ważnego? Ten przedmiot…

Fay nie dokończył, gdyż w tym momencie, w Ruinach rozległ się wstrząs, ziemia zadrżała, a oni stracili równowagę i upadli na plecy.

- Cholera, musimy interweniować, nim będzie za późno! – Kurogane poderwał się na nogi pociągając za sobą Faya. Mag skinął głową.

- Przyda wam się mała pomoc, czyż nie?

Souma stała tuż za nimi. Była zdyszana i zaczerwieniona od biegu.

- Żołnierze zostali z tyłu, ale będą niebawem. Jaki jest plan?

„Żaden", Kurogane miał już odpowiedzieć, ale Fay go uprzedził.

- Waszym zadaniem będzie skupienie na sobie ludzi przy ruinach. Ja pójdę do środka, by powstrzymać ich przywódcę. Musicie umożliwić mi dostanie się tam. Biegiem!

* * *

- Powinienem pójść sam – Subaru powtórzył cierpliwie. Odkąd opuścili zamek próbował przemówić Touyi do rozsądku, ale młody król był nieznośnie uparty.

- Ten Sakurazuka należy do grupy, która zagraża Clow. Skoro jest szansa działać, nie będę siedział bezczynnie – argumentował Touya.

- Seishirou wie, że jestem w stanie wyczuć jego obecność, więc na pewno będzie odpowiednio przygotowany.

- Tym bardziej pójście tam w pojedynkę nie jest mądrym pomysłem. Jest nas sporo – król wskazał ręką na towarzyszących im żołnierzy. – Nie jesteśmy bezbronni.

- Dobrowolnie narażasz się na niebezpieczeństwo! To z pewnością jest pułapka!

- Więc dlaczego ty tam idziesz?

Subaru uciekł wzrokiem od badawczego spojrzenia króla i nie odpowiedział.

Dalszą drogę kontynuowali w milczeniu. Prócz żołnierzy towarzyszyli im również Sorata i Arashi, którzy, tak jak król, nie dali się przekonać, że powinni zostać w zamku. „Oni mogą wiedzieć, gdzie jest Chii" stwierdziła Arashi ucinając tym samym dalszą dyskusję. Subaru zgodził się, że rzeczywiście, może uda im się dowiedzieć czegoś o zaginionej dziewczynie, ale Arashi i Sorata, którzy nie potrafili nawet władać mieczem, na pewno tych informacji z nikogo nie wydobędą. Niestety, jak się okazało, w tej kwestii nikt się ze zdaniem onmyoji'ego nie liczył.

Syaoran również nie miał zamiaru siedzieć bezczynnie, ale on z kolei chciał iść z grupą Fay'a i Kurogane. Na szczęście, król znalazł skuteczny argument, który usadził chłopca na miejscu. „Podczas mojej nieobecności, na ciebie spada odpowiedzialność za księżniczkę. Niech jej nawet włos z głowy nie spadnie". Po tych słowach, Touya podarował Syaoranowi miecz i chłopiec oddalił się w stronę komnaty Sakury z poczuciem ważnej misji.

Od oazy wciąż dzielił ich spory dystans, ale na bezkresnej pustyni bez trudu dostrzegli kilka sylwetek, które majaczyły w oddali. Oni również zostali spostrzeżeni, ponieważ w oazie zapanowało poruszenie, lekki popłoch, szybkie przygotowania do starcia.

Wyglądało na to, że jednak się ich nie spodziewali, co było dla Subaru sporym zaskoczeniem, bo przecież Seishirou wiedział o symbolach na swoich dłoniach, był inteligentnym mężczyzną i musiał liczyć się z tym, że po ich ostatnim spotkaniu Subaru przybędzie do Clow i ostrzeże króla.

Dlaczego więc ludzi w oazie zdawali się być zaskoczeni ich przybyciem? To nie miało sensu, zwłaszcza, że Subaru wyraźnie czuł obecność Sakurazuki.

Z każdym krokiem coraz bardziej.

Onmyoji uświadomił sobie, że jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie mocno się pocą, a żołądek wygina się boleśnie. Subaru oblizał suche wargi. Wytężył wzrok, by lepiej widzieć w ciemności.

Był tam.

* * *

Subaru parł przed siebie niczym człowiek w amoku. Był świadomy tego, że wkroczył na teren zajęty przez wroga, że powinien bardziej skupiać się na otoczeniu, ale w tej chwili jedyną osobą, na której się koncentrował była postać w czarnym płaszczu, która ze stoickim spokojem czekała na jego przybycie.

Towarzysze Sakurazuki nie próbowali powstrzymać Subaru. Wręcz przeciwnie, schodzili mu z drogi, jakby z góry wiedzieli, że ten onmyoji to przeciwnik Seishirou i nikt inny nie ma prawa go tknąć. Sumeragi był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, ponieważ nie chciał tracić ani siły, ani czasu na zmaganie z innymi przeciwnikami.

Ta logiczna i bardziej odpowiedzialna część Subaru, czuła lekkie zażenowanie i wyrzuty sumienia, bo o ile, ludzie w oazie nie próbowali go zaatakować, to inaczej potraktowali osoby, z którymi onmyoji przybył. Subaru słyszał początek ostrej wymiany zdań, nawoływania i groźby, wiedział, że powinien dać jakieś wskazówki żołnierzom nieprzywykłym do walki z ludźmi władającymi magią, ale jego uwaga była zajęta i nie potrafił, nie chciał skupiać się na czymkolwiek innym.

Coś huknęło z prawej strony, niewielka eksplozja, której skutkiem były wrzaski i tumany wzniesionego piasku. Powstała chmura ograniczyła na moment widoczność, a kiedy opadła, Subaru znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Seishirou.

Sakurazuka opierał się nonszalancko o wysoki głaz, kącik jego wargi wykrzywiał pogardliwy uśmiech. Zmierzył Subaru uważnym spojrzeniem i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, podniósł prawą rękę do ust, by zaciągnąć się papierosem.

W tyle rozgorzała walka, krzyki i odgłosy broni zakłócały ciszę, jaka panowała między nimi. Seishirou wypuścił dym z płuc, po czym rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i przydeptał.

- Subaru – odezwał się wreszcie na powitanie. Ton jego głosu; spokojny i ciepły, zawierający w sobie coś, co Sumeragi niegdyś odbierał jako troskę, a teraz uważał za kpinę, sprawił, że serce onmyoji'ego boleśnie się skurczyło. Wychodząc Sakurazuce na spotkanie, Subaru spodziewał się czuć furię, nienawiść, pałać żądzą zemsty. Nie przewidział, że te odczucia będą zagłuszone przez żal i ogromną tęsknotę. Chciał wyciągnąć rękę i położyć ją na ogolonym policzku, zanurzyć dłonie we włosach starszego mężczyzny i przyciągnąć go do siebie. Chciał z powrotem swoje życie, chciał, by Hokuto żyła, a jego Seishirou wrócił.

Subaru wiedział, że ten człowiek przed nim jest kimś obcym, a znany mu weterynarz tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniał, ale mimo to nie potrafił wyzbyć się uczuć do niego. On zabił jego siostrę, wykorzystał go i oszukał, więc jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucia względem niego, nie powinny kłębić się w Subaru. A mimo to, onmyoji wątpił, czy znajdzie w sobie tyle siły, by zabić Sakurazukę, jeżeli będzie miał ku temu okazję.

- Seishirou. – Subaru odpowiedział na przywitanie. Ucieszył się, że jego głos nie zadrżał i nie zdradził żadnej z jego myśli.

- Schudłeś – ocenił Sakurazuka. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku onmyoji'ego, ale opuścił ją, kiedy mężczyzna odruchowo cofnął się przed jego dotykiem. – Nie byłem pewny, czy przeżyłeś nasze ostatnie spotkanie – kontynuował niewzruszony.

- To tłumaczyłoby twoje nierozsądne zachowanie. Oczywiste było, gdzie się udam, kiedy usłyszałem co planujecie i oczywiste było to, że będę w stanie cię wyczuć, kiedy tu przybędziesz. – Subaru spojrzał wymownie na dłonie mężczyzny.

- Może wcale nie chciałem się ukrywać? – odparł Sakurazuka. Oderwał się wreszcie od głazu i postąpił kilka kroków do przodu. Tym razem nie zatrzymał się, kiedy Subaru próbował zwiększyć dystans między nimi. Złapał onmyoji'ego mocno za łokieć i przyciągnął. Ich ciała się zetknęły, a twarze tylko o centymetry były oddalone od siebie. – Może znów chciałem cię zobaczyć?

- Po co? – zapytał Sumeragi ze złością, nieskutecznie próbując oswobodzić się z uścisku. – Aby dokończyć to, co zacząłeś?

Na te słowa oczy Sakurazuki zwęziły się, a z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Wypuścił wreszcie rękę Subaru i cofnął się od niego.

- A ty dlaczego tu przyszedłeś, Subaru? – zapytał.

Onmyoji wyjął z kieszeni ofudę i to starczyło za odpowiedź.

* * *

Mama Fay'a znała mnóstwo historii. Opowiadała swoim dzieciom o baśniowych stworach, książętach i księżniczkach, o Brzydkim Kaczątku i Dziadku do Orzechów. Ale to opowieści o nihońskich wojownikach Fay lubił najbardziej. Niegdyś myślał, że ich siła, odwaga i liczne dokonania to tylko legendy, stworzone po to, by ludzie drżeli na samą wzmiankę o groźnych ninja.

Dopiero, kiedy Fay poznał Kurogane, zdał sobie sprawę, że opowieści matki wcale nie mijały się z prawdą. Nie miał wiele okazji, by widzieć wojownika w akcji, ale tych kilka walk, których był świadkiem utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że wioski ninja cieszyły się zasłużoną opinią.

Souma okazała się być równie dobrą wojowniczką. Była słabsza od Kurogane, ale bardziej zwinna i gibka. Razem z nim tworzyli zgrany duet, rozumieli się bez słów. Fay nie potrafił odeprzeć lekkiego uczucia zazdrości, że jego Kurogane potrafi tak dobrze dogadywać się z kimś innym niż on. Było to głupie, bo w końcu Soumę ninja znał dłużej, ale świadomość tego nijak nie wpłynęła na poprawę jego humoru.

- Skup się, głupku – Kurogane syknął Fay'owi do ucha, zaraz po tym jak uchronił maga przed uderzeniem. Posłał mu przy tym karcące spojrzenie, na co ten zaczerwienił się, zdając sobie sprawę, że wybrał bardzo nieodpowiedni moment na swoje, jakże głębokie, przemyślenia.

Ponownie skupił uwagę na otoczeniu.

Atak z zaskoczenia powiódł się, ponieważ para Nihończyków bez trudu zdjęła dwóch przeciwników, nie spodziewających się żadnego towarzystwa. Niestety, pozostali wrogowie szybko otrząsnęli się z szoku i nie byli już tak łatwi w pokonaniu. Było czterech na dwóch, lecz mimo liczebnej przewagi, Kurogane i Souma radzili sobie całkiem nieźle. Fay ruszył w kierunku wejścia do Ruin, ale zawahał się, gdy zobaczył jak jeden z mężczyzn wytrącił ninji miecz z dłoni. Nim jednak zdążył zareagować, Kurogane odskoczył do tyłu i odzyskał broń.

- Na co czekasz? Idź już! – zawołał poirytowany, widząc bezruch Faya. – Poradzimy sobie tutaj.

Mag przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał zostawiać Nihończyków samych, ale wiedział, że jego miejsce jest gdzie indziej.

- Bądźcie ostrożni – wymruczał pod nosem. Odwrócił się plecami do nich, po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z wysokim, nieprzyjemnie wyglądającym przeciwnikiem.

- Wybierasz się dokądś? – zapytał mężczyzna.

Fay nie musiał reagować. Souma pojawiła się przy nim momentalnie i ścięła dryblasa z nóg. Mag skinął jej głową, po czym, już bez żadnych przeszkód, ruszył do ruin.

Wewnątrz było dokładnie takie jak opisywał Subaru. Ciemne, wysokie schody prowadziły do pomieszczenia, z którego wydobywało się oślepiające światło. Fay osłonił ręką oczy i szybko zbiegł na dół. Dotarł do komnaty w chwili, w której wysoka, zakapturzona postać skończyła egzorcyzmować ducha Ruin. Clow wydał z siebie desperacki okrzyk. Nim zniknął, spojrzał jeszcze na Faya z prośbą w oczach, błagając go, by nie dopuścił do sukcesu oprawców.

- Co za niewdzięczny duch – odezwał się mężczyzna. Stał plecami do Fay'a, ale mag nie wątpił, że był świadom jego obecności. – Człowiek chce pomóc, wysłać zagubioną duszę w lepsze miejsce i spotyka się z taką wrogością.

Fay zamarł. Czuł jak krew odpływa mu z twarz, a kończyny drętwieją. Serce szaleńczo załomotało mu w piersi, a włosy na rękach i karku zjeżyły się. Czuł, że szczęka mu drga, kiedy próbował wydusić z siebie jakieś słowo. Żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się jednak z jego ściśniętego gardła.

Żałował, że Kurogane został na zewnątrz. Potrzebował teraz ninji przy sobie jak nigdy wcześniej. Przeszłość wreszcie go dopadła i nie był pewien, czy da radę skonfrontować się z nią sam.

Człowiek przed nim wciąż stał tyłem do niego, w długim płaszczu i z kapturem na głowie, ale Fay rozpoznał go po głosie. Chociaż nie słyszał go od tak dawna, nigdy nie zapomniał tego prześmiewczego, beztroskiego tonu.

Emocji, które nagle pojawiły się w magu, było zbyt wiele. Fay drżał, nie będąc w stanie kontrolować swojego ciała, a jego oczy zrobiły się wilgotne od nagłych łez.

- Przecież… - wystękał w końcu, jego głos był zachrypnięty i słaby. Odkaszlnął i kiedy odezwał się ponownie, brzmiał prawie normalnie. – Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. Powiedziano mi, że nie żyjesz.

Tym razem to postać w płaszczu znieruchomiała. Po chwili zrzuciła kaptur z głowy i jeżeli Fay miał wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, tak teraz ulotniły się one na widok gęstej blond czupryny.

- No proszę, co za niespodziewane spotkanie – mężczyzna również poznał Fay'a po głosie, co było zaskakujące zważywszy na fakt, że teraz ton maga był lekko zdławiony, poza tym, kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli Fay był dzieckiem.

Faust odwrócił się, stając przodem do Fay'a.

- Witaj, synu.


	26. Kamienna oaza

Unikając ataku Sakurazuki, Subaru zmuszony był odskoczyć do tyłu. Zahaczył nogą o dużą przeszkodę, stracił równowagę i upadł na plecy. Podparł się na łokciach i nie tracąc Seishirou z pola widzenia, pozwolił sobie na szybkie spojrzenie w bok, by zobaczyć o co przed chwilą zawadził. Napotkał pusty wzrok żołnierza Clow.

Onmyoji zamknął na moment oczy, by zwalczyć wilgoć, która zaczęła się w nich gromadzić. Kiedy ponownie uchylił powieki, Seishirou stał tuż przed nim, spoglądając na niego z góry zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

- Nie powinieneś tracić przeciwnika ze wzroku, Subaru – upomniał Sumeragiego. – Chwila nieuwagi i skończysz jak on. – Skinął głową w stronę martwego mężczyzny.

- Nie masz sumienia? – zapytał Subaru, ignorując jego słowa. – Rozejrzyj się – podniósł się. - Wokół ciebie giną niewinni ludzie. Czy to w ogóle nie robi na tobie wrażenia?

- Jestem już dorosłym człowiekiem – w tonie Seishirou wyczuwalna była dokuczliwość – oswoiłem się ze śmiercią.

- Oswoić się ze śmiercią, a być odpowiedzialnym za śmierć to duża różnica. – Zapominając o utrzymaniu bezpiecznego dystansu, Subaru zbliżył się do Sakurazuki, by z bliska spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Naprawdę jesteś tak zepsutym człowiekiem, że jesteś gotów poświęcić tyle istnień, aby osiągnąć cel? Tak bardzo zależy ci na władzy?

- _Tabula rasa, _Subaru – nie wiadomo kiedy, dłoń Sakurazuki znalazła się na łokciu młodszego mężczyzny. Seishirou nie wykonał prócz tego żadnego ruchu, ściskał tylko rękę onmyoji'ego jakby bał się, że ten zaraz gdzieś ucieknie. – Nie każdy miał moralną rodzinę za wzorzec.

- Ale każdy ma sumienie – Subaru jeszcze bardziej przybliżył się do Sakurazuki. Patrzył mu wnikliwie w oczy, próbując doszukać się w drugim mężczyźnie jakichś uczuć, czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu zrozumieć enigmę jaką jest Seishirou Sakurazuka.

- Sumienie – powtórzył Seishirou z zastanowieniem, jakby właśnie usłyszał nowe słowo i próbował je zapamiętać. Ruszył w końcu dłoń z łokcia Subaru; przesunął ją wzdłuż jego ramienia, szyi i zatrzymał na policzku. – Jesteś taki szlachetny, Subaru.

Seishirou go pocałował. Był to motyli dotyk na jego wargach, który skończył się równie niespodziewanie jak zaczął. Subaru nie wiedział, jak interpretować ten pocałunek. Sakurazuka patrzył na niego z namysłem, kciukiem przejechał po jego dolnej wardze. Zdawało się, że czeka na jakąś reakcję, ale Subaru był zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek wykrztusić. Seishirou westchnął i odsunął się.

- Kontynuujmy – powiedział neutralnym tonem. Onmyoji odskoczył, gdy znajoma gałąź sięgała po jego nadgarstek.

* * *

Fay czuł się jak człowiek, którego ktoś oblał kubłem zimnej wody. Nagle wszystkie zagadki, niejasności zostały rozwiane i cały mętlik w jego głowie przemienił się w klarowny obraz. Już dawno powinien domyślić się, kto stoi za całym tym zamieszaniem! Wystarczającą wskazówką był Yuui, bo przecież skoro dziadek okłamał Fay'a w sprawie brata równie prawdopodobne było, że okłamał go odnośnie śmierci ojca. Fay powinien się domyślić! Gdyby nie miał klapek na oczach, a jego świat nie ograniczał się do pewnego ninji, być może jego szare komórki pracowałyby poprawnie i skojarzyły fakty. Wówczas Fay zdołałby się jakoś przygotować na tę konfrontację i nie stałby wmurowany w ziemię.

- Co jest, nie przytulisz ojczulka? – Faust wyciągnął szeroko ramiona, a jego twarz pokrył wielki uśmiech. – Tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy! Chodź do taty!

Fay zamrugał. Otworzył usta, ale żadne słowa nie przedostały się przez jego ściśnięte gardło. Patrzył w szoku na człowieka stojącego przed nim i próbował znaleźć jakieś podobieństwo między nim, a mężczyzną, którego kiedyś kochał i podziwiał.

Niegdyś opalona twarz teraz była przeraźliwie blada, kościste policzki pokrywał lekki rumieniec. Usta miały niezdrowy, siny kolor, a oczy, których oczy Faya stanowiły idealną kopię, teraz straciły swój intensywny kolor. Stały się szare z nienaturalnie rozszerzonymi źrenicami. Ojciec Fay'a wyglądał jak upiór. Wciąż był przystojny, ale teraz mroczny i przerażający.

- Łamiesz mi serce, chłopcze – Faust opuścił ręce, ale sztuczny uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy. – Przy tak nagłym spotkaniu spodziewałem się łzawego powitania, tymczasem ty wyglądasz jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Zamknij wreszcie usta, bo wyglądasz nieinteligentnie i nie do twarzy ci z tym.

Żuchwa Fay'a zaczęła ponownie działać i mag zacisnął szczękę z głośnym trzaskiem.

- Dziadek powiedział mi, że nie żyjesz – odezwał się wreszcie słabym, brzmiącym obco we własnych uszach głosem.

- Eh, dziadek. Stary kombinator. Nie wyróżniał się intelektem, a udało się mu oszukać ciebie i mnie. Słyszałem, że zmarł. Bardzo mi przykro – Faust zrobił smutną minę. – Żałuję, że nie miałem okazji odwdzięczyć się mu za te manipulacje.

Fay skrzywił się. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał metamorfozę ojca. Z pogodnego, troskliwego człowieka stał się szalonym naukowcem. Fay o tym wiedział, ale tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie zaakceptował. Dlatego bolały go słowa, które teraz słyszał, bo boleśnie uświadamiał sobie jak fałszywy był obraz ojca, który pielęgnował w głowie.

- Jesteś potworem – wycedził. – Wydaje mi się, że wiem, dlaczego dziadek ukrył przede mną prawdę. Chciał oszczędzić mi cierpienia. Wolał, bym myślał, że nie żyjecie, niż że jesteście złymi ludźmi.

Reakcja Fausta była niespodziewana. Mężczyzna wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. W kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się łzy, które starł niedbałym ruchem ręki. Jego śmiech odbijał się echem od pustych ścian.

- Fay złym człowiekiem? – Nastąpił kolejny wybuch śmiechu, choć teraz nieco cichszy. – To ty jesteś tym złym, Yuui. – Nim Fay zdołał się spostrzec, ojciec stał przy nim z wyciągniętymi rękami. Chwycił policzki syna i uszczypnął je w parodii rodzicielskiej pieszczoty. Fay próbował się wyrwać, ale nieskutecznie. Ostre paznokcie drapały mu skórę i kiedy Faust wreszcie cofnął dłonie, miał krew na paznokciach.

- Zły, niedobry syn. – Mówił dalej Faust, tym razem głaszcząc Fay'a po głowie. – Jako smarkacz bawiłeś się czarną magią nie mając o niej pojęcia, pozwoliłeś, by twój brat poświęcił się dla ciebie i co gorsza – tu zawiesił teatralnie głos – pozwoliłeś zginąć swojej matce.

Te słowa zdały się wyrwać Fay'a z transu. Cofnął się gwałtownie, uwalniając się od niechcianego dotyku.

- Ja pozwoliłem jej umrzeć?! – krzyknął rozhisteryzowanym głosem. Wróciły wspomnienia, o których najchętniej by zapomniał. – To ty jesteś winny jej śmierci! Po twoim odejściu pogrążyła się w rozpaczy! Odebrałeś jej też syna. Nie mogła tego znieść, nie pozbierała się po tym! Patrzyłem jak gaśnie, nie mogłem nic zrobić. – Fay ściszył głos do szeptu. Skrył twarz w dłoniach, jakby w ten sposób mógł obronić się przed przykrymi myślami. – Próbowałem, ale nie byłem w stanie. Nikt nam nie pomógł. Byliśmy zupełnie sami. Ludzie w wiosce nienawidzili nas przez ciebie. Bali się nas i odseparowali nas od siebie. Byłem więźniem, nie mogłem się wydostać. Wieńce otaczały dom. Mama traciła zmysły. Nie wiedziałem co robić! – Fay czuł, że mówi nieskładnie, ale nie potrafił przestać. Trauma z dzieciństwa wróciła i Fay się sypał. Naiwnie wierzył, że wreszcie uporał się z przeszłością, ale był w błędzie. Poczucie krzywdy wróciło, a także dławiące przekonanie, że gdyby postąpił inaczej nie doszłoby do tragedii, mama wciąż by żyła. Ich życie byłoby inne, lepsze.

Słowa ojca były trafne. Potwierdzały wszystko to, o czym Fay myślał.

Faust patrzył na niego z przechyloną lekko głową, jak naukowiec obserwujący wyjątkowo ciekawy obiekt badań.

- Wiesz, że jesteś winny – orzekł spokojnym, pewnym tonem. – Odrzucasz tę prawdę, ale w głębi duszy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wszystkie twoje argumenty przeciw to tylko wymówki. Mają zapewnić ci spokój ducha i fałszywe przekonanie o własnej niewinności.

- To nieprawda! – zaprzeczył słabo Fay. – To ty zrujnowałeś rodzinę. To ty doprowadziłeś mamę do takiego stanu!

- Racja, jej załamanie jest moją winą – ojciec skinął głową. – Ale pozostawienie jej w tej kondycji to już twoja zasługa. Gdybyś zachował się inaczej, twoja matka pozbierałaby się, wyzdrowiała i żyłaby nadal. Nie sprostałeś temu.

Fay drżał. Na policzkach miał łzy, które nie chciały przestać płynąć.

_- Yuui, czy to ty?_

_- Tak, mamusiu. Jestem przy tobie._

_- A gdzie jest Fay? Gdzie się podział mój Fay?! Fay! Czy ty jesteś Fay?_

_- Nie mamusiu, to ja, Yuui._

_- Fay, gdzie jest mój Fay? Syneczku, to ty?_

_- Nie, ja jestem Y… tak, to ja, Fay._

_- Fay, kochanie, tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś. Zawołasz Yuui'ego?_

Niespodziewanie, zimna dłoń starła, niemal z czułością, łzy z twarzy Fay'a.

- Już dobrze – ojciec powiedział cicho i w tym momencie brzmiał identycznie jak przed laty.

- Byłem wtedy tylko dzieckiem… - wyszeptał Fay.

- Rozumiem – tata objął go, a Fay wtulił twarz w jego ramię. – Każdy jest inny, Yuui. Każdy ma inny charakter. Ty jesteś słaby, nieporadny. Twój brat zdołałby ocalić mamę, co tobie się nie udało. Ale to już przeszłość, synu. Już nie jesteś sam. Tata wrócił i zaopiekuje się tobą. Nie jesteś samodzielny, ale to nie szkodzi. Jestem tu i będę prowadził cię za rękę. Już nikogo nie skrzywdzisz. Zadbam o to, byś więcej nie poniósł takiej porażki, jak z mamą.

Tata przytulił go ciasno i kołysał delikatnie. - Już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny – powtarzał mu do ucha.

Fay ściskał kurczowo płaszcz Fausta i płakał. Wylewał z siebie cały strach, ból, poczucie winy, które pielęgnował w sobie od lat. Dłoń na jego głowie uspokajała go, cichy ton koił. Fay czuł się bezpieczny. Po raz pierwszy od lat odczuwał spokój.

- Pozwól mi się sobą zaopiekować. Zdejmę z twoich barków ciężar odpowiedzialności. Już więcej nie zawiedziesz. Tata tu jest.

- Tato… - Fay wtulił twarz mocniej w ramię ojca i odwzajemnił uścisk.

Faust uśmiechnął się.

* * *

Touya splunął. Było to zachowanie nieeleganckie i na pewno nie przystawało królowi, ale wolał ujść za niekulturalnego niż walczyć z nieprzyjemnym smakiem krwi w ustach. Otarł wargi rękawem i ze zdziwieniem odnotował, że stan jego uzębienia pozostał niezmieniony. Przynajmniej na razie, bo jeżeli ten dryblas przed nim dalej będzie okładał go po twarzy to następnym razem kiedy Touya spróbuje uwieść Yukito, jego bezzębny uśmiech sprawi, że były mag ucieknie z krzykiem.

Gruba, duża pięść właśnie miała zetknąć się z niewielkim w porównaniu nosem władcy, kiedy Touya schylił się i kopnął tłuściocha w brzuch. Jego kolano zagłębiło się gdzieś pod licznymi fałdami, ale atak odniósł minimalny sukces, gdyż przeciwnik wydał z siebie zaskoczone „oh" i złapał się za obolałe miejsce.

Touya był tak zadowolony z siebie, że chwilowo zapomniał o zagrożeniu i nie zauważył drugiej ręki, która wylądowała pod jego brodą. Król upadł na plecy i przygryzł sobie język.

- Jaśna chlera! – przeklął ponownie wypluwając krew. – Ti gjuby imbecylu!

- Wasza Wysokość!

W jednej chwili między Touyą a grubym imbecylem wyrósł mur składający się z sześciu żołnierzy.

- Wasza Wysokość, nic ci nie jest? – zawołała prawa krawędź muru.

- W poziądku – odparł Touya wyniosłym tonem, po czym pozbierał się na nogi.

Przy tym wzroście liczebności przeciwników, grubas postanowił zmienić taktykę. Klasnął w dłonie, wymamrotał coś pod nosem i nagle Touya z żołnierzami stali w kręgu ognia.

- To niesprawiedliwe! – zawołał Touya. – Walcz jak mężczyzna! Myślisz, że… - urwał, kiedy znudzony grubas ponownie klasnął w dłonie, a języki ognia wystrzeliły w górę i przypaliły końcówkę królewskiej szaty.

- Ty draniu! – wrzasnął, zdmuchując ogień. – Jak tylko się stąd wydostanę poćwiartuję twoje tłuste cielsko na drobne kawałki i rozsypię po całym Clow!

To było niepokojące. Co z tego, że mieli przewagę liczebną, skoro wystarczy, że taki gruby karzełek pstryknie swoimi serdelkowatymi paluszkami, a oni zostaną uwięzieni w kręgu ognia? Touya nienawidził czuć się bezradnym i korzystać z pomocy innych, ale teraz chętnie powitałby słynnych ninja umiejących walczyć z takimi przeciwnikami.

Touya miał nadzieję, że wsparcie nadejdzie i że nie będzie wtedy za późno.

* * *

Aya Himawari była pulchną, sześćdziesięcio-trzy letnią kobietą, a funkcję szefa kuchni pełniła od dwóch dekad. Początkowo, jako młoda dziewczyna, myła garnki, później podawała do stołu, aż w końcu pozwolono jej przyrządzać potrawy. Oczywiście pod czujnym okiem ówczesnego szefa kuchni. Aya była utalentowana i pracowita, cechowała się też dużą kreatywnością i wyobraźnią, łączyła smaki, które wydawały się nigdy ze sobą nie zgrać, tworzyła niezwykłe kompozycje na talerzu, które syciły i żołądki, i oczy. Nienawidziła bezczynności, dlatego zawsze, gdy jej mąż, żołnierz, opuszczał Clow w pełnym uzbrojeniu, zamiast rwać sobie włosy z głowy ze zmartwienia, Aya udawała się na zaplecze kuchni, gdzie pichciła, mieszała, wałkowała i usilnie starała się nie myśleć o mężu, o walkach, o krwi i o dwójce dzieci, które mogą stracić tatę. We wczesnych latach panowania ojca obecnego króla, Clow nie było tak spokojne jak teraz. Główny konflikt mieli ze wschodnim sąsiadem i jej mąż często wyruszał, by bronić zagrożonej granicy. Później sytuacja się uspokoiła, Tai się zestarzał, został zwolniony ze służby i ostatnie lata życia spędził w spokoju, bawiąc się z wnukami i zajadając smakołyki żony. Odszedł dwa lata temu, nie na polu walki a w domu, ale przeżył swoje życie dobrze i pozostawił za sobą mnóstwo wspomnień.

Choć minęły już lata odkąd Aya drżała z niepokoju o męża, doskonale pamięta ten ścisk w żołądku, drżenie rąk i robienie dobrej miny do złej gry. Dlatego ta nonszalancka poza i zbyt szeroki uśmiech nie zmyliły jej ani na chwilę.

- Pudding czekoladowy.

Postawiła z rozmachem miskę z brązowym kremem przed ich byłym magiem, który nachylił się nad nią, poczuł słodki zapach i zakrył dłonią usta. Więc to nie typ, który się objada, gdy jest zmartwiony, tylko typ, który nie jest w stanie nic przełknąć.

- Dziękuję, ale nie mam apetytu – odparł Yukito.

- Nie trzeba mieć apetytu, by chcieć pudding czekoladowy – odparła Aya, ale dobrodusznie odsunęła miskę widząc, jak twarz młodzieńca zaczęła przybierać zielonkawy koloru.

Były mag Clow od pół godziny siedział w kuchni i podziwiał swoje odbicie w szklance wody. Po raz pierwszy zmagał się z sytuacją, w której został z tyłu, zmuszony do biernego czekania, podczas gdy jego król wyruszył walczyć. Yukito oddał swoje moce, by ratować księżniczkę i teraz na nic by się nie przydał u boku króla. Od lat byli przyjaciółmi, nic więc dziwnego, że tak mocno się niepokoił. Oczywiście nie tylko on martwił się o króla, ale jego relacje z władcą były bliższe niż przeciętnego mieszkańca Clow. Bliższe nawet niż sama przyjaźń, wnioskując z maślanych oczu, jakie ta dwójka do siebie słała od kilku miesięcy. Wnuczka Ayi też ostatnio miała takie spojrzenie, zwłaszcza, gdy w jej polu widzenia znajdował się ten chłystek, syn krawca. Niestety, były mag i król nie mogą liczyć na rozkwit młodzieńczej miłości, bo na młodym Touyi spoczywa obowiązek spłodzenia potomka. Doradcy króla chcą, by pojął on za żonę dziewczynę z błękitną krwią i to niebawem. A Yukito ani nie pochodził ze szlachetnego rodu, ani nie miał odpowiedniego wyposażenia umożliwiającego mu noszenie dziecka. Cóż, to nie było miejsce Ayi, by prawić morały, poza tym teraz nie był na to czas.

- Król na pewno lepiej walczy wiedząc, że nikt z jego bliskich nie jest w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedziała chcąc choć odrobinę ulżyć temu kłębkowi nerwów siedzącemu na taborecie z posępną minę.

- Ale jego bliscy woleliby się na coś przydać, niż siedzieć bezczynnie i martwić się o niego – odparł były mag wciąż nieszczęśliwy z obrotu spraw. – A oni jeszcze nie przybyli – wymamrotał pod nosem.

- Kto? – wyrwało się Ayi, nim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. – Przepraszam, to nie moja… - zaczęła się usprawiedliwiać, ale Yukito jej wścibskość zdawała się nie przeszkadzać, wręcz przeciwnie, wydawał się być zadowolony, że znalazł się ktoś chętny do słuchania.

- Zwróciliśmy się o pomoc do wiosek wojowników. I potrzebujemy ich _teraz_, a ich nie ma. – Gdyby Yukito był trochę mniej ułożony pewnie uderzyłby pięścią o biedny blat albo wyładował rozgoryczenie na szklanych naczyniach, ale będąc wychowanym i kulturalnym były mag pozwolił sobie tylko na lekki grymas.

- Nasi żołnierze są dobrzy – powiedziała Aya z przekonaniem człowieka, który od lat widział wojowników Clow w czynie. – Od dziecka są szkoleni. Poradzą sobie. Więcej wiary w naszych ludzi, młody panie.

Co prawda, Aya wiedziała, że zwrot „młody panie" nie do końca do Yukito pasuje. Chłopak, czy raczej mężczyzna, pełnił funkcję maga już za czasów panowania poprzedniego króla i wcale nie wyglądał wtedy młodziej niż teraz. Czarodzieje albo wolniej się starzeli, albo potrafili robić dziwne magiczne triki, pozwalające im zachować młody wygląd. Ale teraz, skoro Yukito stracił całą swoją moc, zacznie się starzeć tak jak cała reszta ludzi. To musiało być spore poświęcenie, oddać taką moc dla księżniczki. Widać uczucie młodzieńca do ich króla było wielkie i prawdziwe, i Aya mocno zapragnęła, aby doradcy króla, jak i wszyscy mieszkańcy Clow pozwolili tej dwójce cieszyć się sobą, i to nie robiąc tego w ukryciu.

- Ale z takim przeciwnikiem nie przywykli walczyć. A wojownicy z wiosek tak. Mam zaprowadzić ich do króla, a nie przychodzą! – Yukito wyrzucał z siebie sfrustrowane słowa, nieświadomy myśli starszej kobiety. Kucharka zapominając się na chwilę, wyciągnęła pulchną dłoń i poczochrała jasną czuprynę maga matczynym gestem.

- Wszystko się ułoży – powiedziała z przekonaniem. I nawet, przez chwilę, uwierzyła, że sama posiada magiczne moce, gdyż w tym momencie do kuchni wszedł żołnierz i z lekkim podenerwowaniem oznajmił, że przybyli wyczekiwani wojownicy.

* * *

Podłoga w celi była twarda i zimna, a dodatkowy dyskomfort dla jego ciała stwarzała pozycja, w której siedział nie wiadomo przez ile czasu. Początkowo Yuui starał się wydostać z więzienia; krzyczał, groził, szarpał za metalowe pręty, próbował też kilku zaklęć, ale wszelkie jego wysiłki nie przyniosły żadnego efektu. Pokonany wycofał się w głąb pomieszczenia, chwycił nieprzytomną Chii i ułożył ją sobie na kolanach, aby jak najlepiej uchronić ją przed zimnem. Po ranie na piersi dziewczyny nie było żadnego śladu, ale jej ciało wciąż było słabe i wyczerpane. Faust nie dbał o swoich więźniów i Yuui nie miał wątpliwości, że Chii była głodna i spragniona. I o ile obwinianie za jej stan Fausta było łatwym rozwiązaniem, Yuui wiedział, że to on odpowiada za to, że Chii została złapana. Przywiązał się do niej bardziej niż przypuszczał, że mógłby, a nadanie jej zniszczonym rysom wyglądu matki tylko niepotrzebnie zwróciło uwagę Fausta. Czarnoksiężnik już i tak komentował jego przywiązanie do rannej dziewczyny, a Yuui swoimi czynami dolał tylko oliwy do ognia. I choć od spotkania z Chii minęło tyle lat, Faust pamiętał.

Kiedy z Faustem pojawili się w jej mieście, nie planowali zostać tam dłużej niż tydzień. Faust szukał informacji w starych, zakurzonych księgach, które mógł przejrzeć tylko w Edonis, a Yuui będąc posłusznym synem, wiernie towarzyszył mu w wyprawie. Dni mijały im wolno, spędzane na żmudnym wertowaniu książek. I tak trzeciej nocy ich pobytu, nagłe zamieszanie wyrwało Yuuie'ego z płytkiej drzemki, w jaką zapadł pochylony nad jednym z opasłych tomisk. Krzyki i płacz sprawiły, że czarodziej momentalnie poderwał się na nogi i wybiegł na zewnątrz, gdzie uderzył go zapach dymu i swąd spalenizny.

Chii była jedyną, którą przeżyła tę okropną tragedię, i mimo jej próśb o to, by zakończył jej cierpienie, Yuui nie potrafił tego zrobić. Podarował jej nowe życie i był za nią odpowiedzialny. I chociaż przez wiele lat nie miał z nią kontaktu, Faust pozostał czujny. Czekał cierpliwie i wykonał krok, kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała. Gdyby tylko Yuui był bardziej ostrożny…

Chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego policzek, wytrącając go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał w dół i napotkał zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

- Chii – odezwał się, uśmiechając łagodnie. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się, kiedy rozpoznała jego głos.

- Pan Yuui?

Skinął głową, na co dziewczyna wydała krótki, zdławiony odgłos, a następnie szczupłe ramiona oplotły jego szyję w zadziwiająco mocnym uścisku.

- Pan Yuui! Myślałam, że pan nie żyje! Marzyłam, by się znów z panem spotkać!

Głos dziewczyny był zdławiony częściowo przez to, że wciskała twarz w ramię medyka, ale również dlatego, że wzruszenie było zbyt duże i próbowała walczyć ze łzami.

- Plotki o mojej śmierci były przesadzone – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Ale… co się wydarzyło przez cały ten czas? I gdzie właściwie jesteśmy? – zapytała Chii, zdając sobie sprawę, że znajdują się w celi.

Yuui westchnął.

- Obawiam się, że wciągnąłem cię w kłopoty – przyznał z żalem. – Zostałaś porwana przez osoby, które chciały użyć cię jako przynęty. Chcieli, bym do nich przyszedł. I oto jestem – zakończył ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach.

- To przeze mnie, przepraszam – Chii próbowała się podnieść, ale Yuui chwycił ją za ramiona i zmusił do pozostania w leżącej pozycji.

- Nie ruszaj się. Zostałaś ranna i lepiej, byś odpoczęła.

- Pamiętam – szepnęła dziewczyna, kiedy przypomniała sobie niedawne wydarzenia. – Ale nie czuję żadnego bólu – dodała zdumiona.

- Cieszę się – odparł medyk, tym razem posyłając jej szczerzy uśmiech. – Próbowałem cię wyleczyć i widzę, że mi się udało.

- Przepraszam, że przeze mnie ma pan kłopoty – powiedziała cicho Chii. Jej śliczna twarz zastygła w smutku.

- To nie twoja wina, nawet tak nie myśl! – Yuui potrząsnął nią delikatnie. - To ja powinienem przeprosić, bo to przeze mnie tu jesteś.

Niespodziewanie dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- Owszem, jestem tu przez pana, bo gdyby nie pan nie żyłabym od wielu lat. A tak, mogłam cieszyć się kilkoma latami spędzonymi z Hidekim.

Chii zaczęła opowiadać Yuui'emu o swojej miłości, kiedy uświadomiła sobie coś bardzo istotnego.

- Spotkałam pańskiego brata! – wykrzyknęła z przejęciem.

- Wiem – odparł Yuui cicho, ze smutkiem w głosie. – Widziałem się z Kurogane i Syaoranem. Opowiedzieli mi o spotkaniu z tobą.

- Spotkał pan ich? A nie było z nimi pana Faya? Czy coś mu się stało? – zapytała dziewczyna z obawą. – Chyba nie…

- Nic mu nie jest – zapewnił ją Yuui, na co dziewczyna wyraźnie się rozluźniła. – Wpadł w tarapaty, w końcu zawsze miał do tego talent, ale odkryliśmy miejsce, w którym się znajdował i udało się go ocalić.

- A więc spotkał się pan z nim! Tak się cieszę! – wykrzyknęła Chii przepełniona radością, zupełnie zapominając o ich obecnym położeniu.

- Ja nie… - Yuui próbował zaprzeczyć, ale nagle urwał. Nie chciał okłamywać Chii, ale nie chciał również opowiadać jej o sobie i swojej rodzinie. Dziewczyna miała własne życie, własne problemy i Yuui nie chciał obarczać jej niczym więcej. Poza tym, on swoją decyzję już podjął i nie zamierzał jej zmieniać. Rozstał się z Fay'em wiele lat temu i już więcej się z nim nie spotka.

Chociaż…

Yuui przypomniał sobie poranek, kiedy po kryjomu opuścił Clow. Schował się między drzewami i czekał, bo chociaż nie mógł spotkać się tam z bratem, musiał mieć pewność, że Kurogane udało się sprowadzić go z powrotem. Gdyby nie wojownik z Nihon chętny do pomocy, Yuui rzuciłby wszystko i udał się na poszukiwania bliźniaka. Ale na szczęście Kurogane był pod ręką, a czytając wcześniej jego wspomnienia, Yuui nie miał wątpliwości jak zdolnie ninja posługuje się mieczem oraz jak bardzo dba o Fay'a. Zaufał wojownikowi, pozwolił mu wyruszyć po brata, mimo, że ta decyzja wcale nie była dla niego łatwa. Ale Kurogane go nie zwiódł i sprowadził Fay'a całego oraz zdrów. Yuui nie spodziewał się, że widok bliźniaka wzbudzi w nim tak silne emocje. Kiedy zobaczył go wysiadającego z pojazdu, zmęczonego, ale w jednym kawałku, jego serca przyspieszyło gwałtownie z radości, podekscytowania… oraz smutku.

Nie pragnął wtedy bardziej niczego jak rzucić się przed siebie, pokonać te kilkanaście metrów, które ich dzieliły i złapać brata w mocnym uścisku.

To było głupie i irracjonalne, bo nie widział Fay'a od wielu lat, kiedy go opuszczał byli jeszcze dziećmi, ich charaktery nie były do końca ukształtowane i człowiek, którego miał przed sobą był zapewne kimś zupełnie innym niż tym beztroskim, wesołym popaprańcem, którego pamiętał. To był ktoś obcy, ktoś, kogo tak naprawdę wcale nie znał.

Ale niezależnie, jak logiczne były jego argumenty, ból w piersi nie zelżał, pragnienie wyjścia z ukrycia nie zmalało. Chciał podejść do brata, powiedzieć mu, że bardzo go kocha, że tęskni, że nie ma dnia, kiedy o nim nie myśli, i że nie żałuje. Nie żałuje swojej decyzji, bo choć jest straszliwie samotny to cieszy się, że mógł ochronić Fay'a, cieszy się, że Fay ma się dobrze, że ma przyjaciół i że ma Kurogane, przy którym – Yuui nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości – Fay będzie szczęśliwy. W pewnym momencie Fay przystanął i odwrócił się. Spojrzał dokładnie w miejsce, gdzie krył się Yuui. Medyk podjął w życiu wiele trudnych decyzji, ale zmuszenie się do cofnięcia i skrycia przed bliźniakiem było chyba najtrudniejszą z nich.

Fay był czysty, nie splamiony złem ich ojca, a Yuui nosił w sobie mrok. Faust go zmienił, zniszczył. Medyk nie chciał, by Fay zobaczył kim stał się jego bliźniak. Lepiej, żeby Fay myślał, że nie żyje i pamiętał go takim, jakim był kiedyś. Żeby kochał chociaż jego wspomnienie. Tego Yuui pragnął, nawet jeśli to pragnienie powodowało w tym momencie agonię w jego sercu.

Yuui potrząsnął głową i przełknął nagłą gulę w gardle.

- Opowiedz mi więcej o Hidekim, Chii. I o Soracie, i Arashi – poprosił. Miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna zagłębi się w opowieści i przestanie, chociaż na razie, wypytywać Yuui'ego.

Chii przyjrzała mu się badawczo, możliwe, że odgadując jego myśli. Skinęła delikatnie głową i zaczęła mówić, a chociaż jej opowieść była momentami zabawna i dotyczyła radosnych wspomnień, uśmiech dziewczyny był nieco smutny, kiedy patrzyła Yuui'emu w oczy.

Rozmawiali długo, chcąc w krótkim czasie nadrobić lata, przez które się nie widzieli. Ale po jakimś czasie głos Chii stał się zachrypnięty, jej powieki zaczęły opadać i w końcu dziewczyna pogrążyła się we śnie.

* * *

Yukito szedł na czele zniecierpliwionej grupy wojowników. Przybyli ludzie z Kyro, a w drodze do króla wpadli na wojowników z Ōto. Yukito chciał im wytłumaczyć, co, jak i dlaczego, ale jedna wojowniczka przerwał mu w połowie wypowiedzi mówiąc, że posłaniec z Clow już wprowadził ich w sytuację i nie ma sensu tracić czasu na szczegóły. Oni przybyli walczyć, a nie gawędzić przy herbacie. Ich przeciwnik zaatakował ich własne wioski, zranił i zabił wielu mieszkańców, wojownicy szukali zemsty, byli żądni krwi.

To groźne, antagonistyczne nastawienie lekko przerażało Yukito, nie był przyzwyczajony do tak otwartej agresji. Ale z drugiej strony, może właśnie taki przeciwnik był w stanie powstrzymać ludzi atakujących Clow. Dzięki nim mogli wygrać.

* * *

Ich potyczka bardziej przypominała sparring niż prawdziwą walkę. Subaru nie inicjował ataku, bronił się tylko przed Seishirou, który też nie dokładał zbyt wielu starań, by wyrządzić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Sumeragi początkowo myślał, że przeciwnik go zwyczajnie nie docenia, lekceważy, stąd jego mało skuteczne natarcia. Ale Subaru niejednokrotnie w ciągu kilkunastu minut udowodnił swoją wartość i kompetencję, a mimo to Seishirou nie przeniósł walki na wyższy poziom.

Subaru już wcześniej podejrzewał, że nie będzie umiał skrzywdzić Seishirou. Mimo ogromnej zdrady i cierpienia jakie drugi mężczyzna mu przysporzył, Sumeragi nie był w stanie dokonać zemsty. Hokuto zawsze mu powtarzała, że jest zbyt łagodny i za mało stanowczy. Miała rację. Subaru nigdy nikogo celowo nie skrzywdził, bo po prostu nie potrafił tego zrobić. Onmyoji nie rozumiał tylko, dlaczego Sakurazuka nie wkładał wszystkich sił w walkę. Albo uważał, że Subaru nie wymaga takiego wysiłku, albo zwyczajnie dręczenie onmyoji'ego było dla niego formą rozrywki.

W pewnym momencie Seishirou zniknął Sumeragiemu z pola widzenia.

- Gdzie…?

Onmyoji podskoczył, gdy mocne ramiona chwyciły go od tyłu.

- Skup się, Subaru – rozbawiony głos szepnął mu do ucha. – Za bardzo odbiegniesz myślami i może stać się coś nieprzyjemnego.

Sumeragi poczuł ukłucie i strużka krwi zaczęła płynąć z rozcięcia na jego policzku. Wyrwał się z uchwytu i odskoczył. Nie podobało mu się, że dał się tak niespodziewanie podejść, a tym bardziej nie podobało mu się, że głos Seishirou posłał po jego ciele dreszcze, które nie miały nic wspólnego ze strachem.

Odgłosy walki dookoła nich ucichły nagle, co zwróciło uwagę obojga mężczyzn.

- Proszę, proszę – powiedział Seishirou, obserwując uważnie zbliżającą się do nich grupę wojowników. - Wygląda na to, że mamy towarzystwo. Wybacz Subaru, ale obawiam się, że jestem potrzebny gdzie indziej.

Sumeragi patrzył zdumiony, jak Seishirou odwraca się od niego i zmierza w kierunku nowoprzybyłych, by zacząć z nimi walkę.

* * *

Fei Wong rozejrzał się dookoła z niezadowolonym grymasem na twarzy. Do Clow przybyli wyspecjalizowani wojownicy aż rwący się do walki. Cholera by to! Wiedział, że po fiasku z onmyoji'm oraz komplikacjami z księżniczką i jej głupimi wizjami, ich akcja będzie zagrożona. Zbyt późno ruszyli do działania po zaatakowaniu wiosek wojowników. Udało im się ich skuteczni osłabić, zranili i zabili wiele osób, ale przez tyle czasu zdążyli się oni pozbierać po ataku i pałali teraz żądzą zemsty.

Ironia tej sytuacji była nawet nieco zabawna. Obawiali się niepotrzebnej interwencji wojowników, dlatego postanowili zadbać o to, by nie stanowili dla nich zagrożenia. A efekt był taki, że sami zwabili wojowników dając im doskonały powód do ataku. Świetnie, jakby ich plany nie pokomplikowały się już wystarczająco.

Cóż, na szczęście Faust nie był głupi i przewidział i taki scenariusz. Wolał, aby cala ich akcja przebiegła dyskretnie, ale biorąc pod uwagę zaistniałą sytuację, potrzebują większą liczbę ludzi. Faust kazał czekać im w gotowości na wszelki wypadek.

Fei Wong zaczął tworzyć portal. Czekało go sporo pracy sprowadzając tu oraz przed Ruiny ludzi do pomocy. Teleportacja, a zwłaszcza taka, która wymagała przenoszenia więcej ludzi, bardzo go osłabiała. Jednak… byli zbyt blisko osiągnięcia celu, aby teraz się wycofać.

Mężczyzna ruszył po wsparcie.

* * *

Kurogane skorzystał ze sposobności jaką przysporzyło mu pojawienie się innych wojowników. Rzucił Soumie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, dziewczyna skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała jego zamiary, i Kurogane pobiegł do ruin.

Walczyli już dość długo, a Fay się nie pokazywał. Było to wysoce niepokojące. Co więcej, ludzie, z którymi walczyli widzieli maga wbiegającego do ruin, a nie zareagowali. Skupili się na Kurogane i Soumie, w ogóle nie poświęcając uwagi Fay'owi. To świadczyło tylko o jednym: kimkolwiek była osoba, która wcześniej weszła do ruin, musiała być potężna.

Na tyle potężna, że nikt nie przejął się Fay'em, jakby z góry wiadome było, że mag nie ma żadnych szans w zbliżającym się starciu.

- Co u licha? – mruknął pod nosem, kiedy stanął u progu komnaty.

Spodziewał się różnych scenariuszy, zarówno tych korzystnych jak i nie. W każdym zakładał krew, walkę, tylko co do zwycięzcy nie był przekonany.

A oto przed nim, zamiast zaciekłego pojedynku, czarów i być może przekleństw miał… no właśnie Kurogane nie do końca wiedział co.

Fay, _jego _Fay stał w objęciach _drugiego_ mężczyzny. Jak by tego było mało, mag szlochał. Kurogane nie widział jego twarzy, ale z drżenia ramion nie trudno było wywnioskować, że _wypłakiwał się_ na ramieniu człowieka, którego przyszedł _pokonać._

To cholerne światło było tak mocne, że Kurogane zaczął obawiać się, że wypali mu oczy. Za to pozostała dwójka zdawała się nie reagować na jasność bijącą od postaci za nimi. Przeklęci magowie i ich nadzwyczajne zdolności!

Ninja przymknął powieki, by lepie widzieć i… zdębiał. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że człowiek, którego ściskał Fay to… _Fay._

Albo raczej jego karykatura. Ten sam wzrost, ta sama budowa ciała, no i identyczna burza blond włosów. Tylko ten drugi Fay był mroczny, groźny i mimo że Kurogane nie widział go dokładnie, czuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze i uścisk w żołądku.

Przypomniało mu się pewne zaklęcie. To było lata temu, kiedy wraz z ojcem był na misji. Widzieli jak czarownica sprzedawała lustra, które odzwierciedlały prawdziwą naturę człowieka. Mężczyzna, którego ochraniał ojciec Kurogane okazał się być złym człowiekiem. Wojownik do dziś pamięta swój szok, kiedy ten uśmiechnięty, zabawny rudzielec w lustrze wyglądał jak postać wyjęta żywcem z dziecięcego koszmaru. Jednakże nawet tamto nawiedzone odbicie nie umywało się do odbicia Fay'a.

Ale Fay nie był zły. Posiadał wiele tajemnic, ale Kurogane znał go i wiedział, że ma złote serce. Tak więc, ktokolwiek stał teraz przy magu, nie mógł być zwykłym efektem czarnej magii.

Niespodziewanie mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Uniósł głowę znad ramienia Fay'a i utkwił wzrok w Kurogane. Ninja zapatrzył się w szalone oczy i okrutny, skrzywiony uśmiech. Z przerażeniem stwierdził, że się boi. On, Kurogane – Nihoński Wojownik ma miękkie nogi, a serce chce mu rozerwać pierś na skutek kontaktu wzrokowego.

Upiór Fay szybko stracił nim zainteresowanie. Ponownie skupił uwagę na magu w swoich ramionach. Pocałował go w czoło i szepnął mu do ucha słowa, których ninja nie mógł usłyszeć.

Kurogane czuł do siebie obrzydzenie przez to, że ten pojedynczy człowiek wzbudza w nim takie emocje. Poza tym, nikt nigdy nie potraktował go z taką dezynwolturą. To było upokarzające. Stał z wyciągniętym mieczem, gotów do walki, a przeciwnik obdarzył go krótkim, niezainteresowanym spojrzeniem. Został potraktowany niepoważnie, bez szacunku. Wzbudził tyle zainteresowania co mucha, która wleciała do pomieszczenia i irytuje domowników swoim brzęczeniem. Zauważyli jej obecność, nie są z niej zadowoleni, ale ją ignorują, bo nic nie może im zrobić.

Tego było za wiele!

Kurogane nie pozwoli się tak traktować. Skoro to dziwadło nie rozpoznaje zagrożenia, kiedy patrzy mu w oczy, najwyższa pora udzielić mu pamiętliwej lekcji!

Opuścił miecz i pozwolił, by ostrze przejechało po kamiennej podłodze z przenikliwym zgrzytem. Na ten dźwięk upiór znów uniósł głowę i spojrzał w kierunku Nihończyka. Ponowne przykucie jego uwagi przywołało uśmiech na twarz ninji. Ale znikł on równie szybko, kiedy mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że od momentu jego pojawienia się, Fay nie dał żadnego sygnału, że zdaje sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

- Co mu zrobi…?

Dalsze pytanie zostało zduszone, kiedy tajemniczy mężczyzna machnął od niechcenia ręką, powodując, że Kurogane oderwał się od ziemi i uderzył z impetem o zimną ścianę. Tył głowy zapulsował tępym bólem i ciemne mroczki pojawiły się przed jego oczami.

- Co do… - wymamrotał chwytając się za obolałe miejsce. Próbował dźwignąć się na nogi, ale kiedy zaczął się podnosić, czyjaś stopa wylądowała na jego klatce piersiowej i bez trudu przyszpiliła go z powrotem do ziemi.

- Leż – ostry ton odezwał się gdzieś nad jego głową i Kurogane z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego ciało usłuchało polecenia. Ręce opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia, a głowa z powrotem oparła się o ścianę. Napięte mięśnie rozluźniły się, przynosząc wojownikowi momentalną ulgę.

Co do licha?!

Postać przed nim uklękła i Kurogane bez zdziwienia zobaczył, że to ten sam mężczyzna, który posłał go fruwającego przez pół pomieszczenia, zaledwie ruchem ręki.

- Kim jesteś? – wycedził Kurogane. Daremnie próbował zmusić ciało do posłuszeństwa. Mężczyzna chwycił go za brodę, a ninja nie miał siły, by nawet odwrócić lekko głowę.

- Zwą mnie Faust – przedstawił się czarnoksiężnik. Miał dziwny ton głosu. Niby troskliwy, niegroźny, jak ton ojca przemawiającego do dziecka, ale gdzieś pod spodem dało się wyczuć stalowe nuty, groźbę.

- Co zrobiłeś magowi?

Kurogane z trudem wypowiadał słowa. Jakiekolwiek zaklęcie rzucił na niego ten mężczyzna, wciąż działało i ninja z trudem panował nad swoimi mięśniami.

Oboje spojrzeli na Fay'a, który leżał skulony w przeciwległym kącie komnaty. Wyglądał jak przerażone dziecko, któremu śnił się koszmar. Dygotał i kurczowo zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Zdawał się w ogóle nie dostrzegać otoczenia.

- Przywołałem go do porządku – odparł Faust. – I uświadomiłem kilka istotnych spraw.

- Kim jesteś? – zapytał ponownie Kurogane.

Faust przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Czyżbyś uderzył się w głowę? – spytał, udając, że nie dostrzega zakrzepłej już krwi na skroni ninji. – Już zadałeś mi to pytanie. Jestem Faust.

Kurogane żachnął się. Walczył nad kontrolą nad własnym ciałem, ale wciąż ciężko było mu się poruszać.

- Nie pytam się, jak masz na imię, ale kim jesteś? – wysyczał. Rzucił zmartwione spojrzenie w kierunku Fay'a, ale szybko wrócił wzrokiem do Fausta, bo doświadczenie już dawno nauczyło go, by nie tracić przeciwnika ze wzroku nawet na chwilę. – Czemu wyglądasz jak mag?

Uśmiech na twarzy Fausta powiększył się jeszcze bardziej. Mężczyzna chwycił Kurogane za włosy, pociągnął mocno, a zaraz pogładził czule, jakby chciał odegnać ból, który dopiero co spowodował.

- Jestem jego wzorcem, autorytetem, twórcą – mówił, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, jakby nie chciał przeoczyć, jak jego słowa wpływają na ninję. Jego blada, zimna dłoń, wciąż gładziła wojownika po głowie pobłażliwym gestem. – Krew Yuui'ego jest moją krwią.

Sens słów w końcu dotarł do Kurogane. Wojownik potrząsnął głową, jakby ten gest miał sprawić, że to co właśnie usłyszał ucieknie z jego pamięci i stanie się nieprawdą. Faust zaśmiał się.

- To niemożliwe – wychrypiał ninja. – Fay nie… on nie może… Ty jesteś, a on... – w innych okolicznościach ninja zapewne byłby zniesmaczony poziomem swojej wypowiedzi, ale teraz zupełnie o to nie dbał. – Fay jest dobry! – powiedział wreszcie. To co zostało niewypowiedziane, a doskonale czytelne było: _w przeciwieństwie do ciebie._

- Yuui jest zagubiony – odparł Faust. – Biedne dziecko wychowało się w rozbitej rodzinie, a takie sytuacje wpływają traumatycznie na dzieci. Ale jego tata wrócił i się nim zaopiekuje.

- Po moim trupie!

Nie wiadomo, czy to złość, adrenalina, czy po prostu zaklęcie przestało działać, ale w mgnieniu oka, Kurogane znalazł siebie stojącego z dłonią zaciśniętą na kołnierzu Fausta, który był teraz przyciśnięty do ściany. Ta nagła zmiana miejsc musiała zaskoczyć również i drugiego mężczyznę, gdyż jego rysy wyraziły rzadki dla siebie wyraz zdumienia.

- Uważaj, co mówisz – kiedy odezwał się jego głos był już spokojny, opanowany. To, że wisiał w powietrzy, przyszpilony do ściany zdawało się w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzać. – Krótkie pstryknięcie palcami i twoje martwe ciało rozłoży się u moich stóp.

- Nie pozwolę tknąć ci Fay'a – wycedził Kurogane, ignorując groźbę mężczyzny. - Nie pozwolę!

Kiedy jego pięść zetknęła się z bladym policzkiem, nie poczuł łamiącej się kości, ani wilgoci krwi, ale za to ogromną satysfakcję na widok zaskoczonej miny Fausta. Skorzystał z chwili dezorientacji przeciwnika i uderzył ponownie. Tym razem jego uderzenie było silniejsze i wywołało jakąś szkodę. Sina warga została rozerwana, a pod okiem zaczął pojawiać się krwawy ślad. Więc jednak nie tak nietykalny, jak się początkowo zdawało.

Trzecie uderzenie już nie dosięgnęło celu. Faust uchylił się, zręcznie wysunął z uścisku ninji i tym razem to Kurogane został przykuty do ściany.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Faust spoglądał na Kurogane z nowym zainteresowaniem, badawczo, a po chwili promienisty uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz.

- On znaczy dla ciebie więcej, niż zwykły kolega.

Kurogane chciał zaprzeczyć, próbował przybrać obojętny wyraz twarzy, pokazać, że mag nie jest nikim szczególnym. Nie chciał, by Faust użył Fay'a, chcąc rozprawić się z Kurogane. Ale mężczyzna nie to brał pod uwagę. Nachylił się i zaczął mówić szeptem, wprost do ucha wojownika

- Myślisz, że on o ciebie dba?

Kurogane chciał odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na maga, ale jak tylko przechylił ją lekko, Faust momentalnie szarpnął nim i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

- Jakim to trzeba być naiwnym, aby wierzyć, że czarodziej zakocha się w zwykłym człowieku. Nawet w wojowniku z poważanego i długowiecznego plemienia. Możesz być zdolny, możesz umiejętnie posługiwać się bronią, wygrywać w pojedynkach, możesz mieć długie życie, ale dla nas? Dla nas jesteś niczym więcej jak pyłem na wietrze.

- To nie jest…

- Prawda? – Faust przerwał próbę protestu ninji. – A co jest prawdą? Że mój syn zakochał się w opalonym, umięśnionym wojowniku? Bzdura! Jesteś dla niego rozrywką, chwilową zabawką, którą po chwili się znudzi i rzuci w kąt. Lepsi od ciebie próbowali zdobyć jego serce i zawiedli. Naprawdę, rozczarowujesz mnie. – Faust potrząsnął ze smutkiem głową. – Wiem, że wasza sława dotyczy mięśni, ale spodziewałem się choć grama rozumu! Ale może w tym tkwi sedno waszego sukcesu? Wy, wojownicy jesteście silni, ale zbyt głupi, by wiedzieć jak tę siłę wykorzystać. Potrzebujecie kogoś z większym intelektem do wskazania wam palcem, co macie robić. Tak… tym właśnie jesteś, czyż nie? Marionetką, której sznurki znajdują się w dłoniach mojego syna.

Kurogane próbował oswobodzić się z uścisku, ale Faust, mimo swej drobnej postury, trzymał go w żelaznym uścisku.

- Nie mierz maga swoją miarą! Może jest twoim synem, ale w niczym ciebie nie przypomina!

- Nie unoś się tak, młody wojowniku. – Faust znów zaczął przeczesywać włosy ninji w parodii czułego gestu. Kurogane chciał odsunąć się od jego dotyku, ale nie był w stanie. - Zaakceptuj prawdę, nawet jeżeli jest ona dla ciebie nieprzyjemna. Moi synowie są moimi kopiami. Są po mnie zdolni i mądrzy. Wiedzą, _jak_ wykorzystać swoje umiejętności i _kogo_ wykorzystać, kiedy jest to dla nich wygodne. Naprawdę sądzisz, że on się o ciebie troszczy? Co tak naprawdę o nim wiesz? Ile szczegółów ze swojego życia ci zdradził? Przyznał ci się jakie ryzykowne eksperymenty prowadził, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem? – z miny Kurogane, Faust musiał wyczytać odpowiedź, ponieważ kontynuował z przekonaniem. – Nic ci nie mówił, niczego o nim nie wiesz. Myślisz, że ten tatuaż na jego plecach to wyraz młodzieńczego buntu? Otóż nie. Czarna magia fascynowała Yuui'ego, nim jeszcze nauczył się chodzić. Jest moim synem, czarna magia to jego dziedzictwo. Jeżeli chociaż przez chwilę swego nędznego życia wierzyłeś, że Yuui cię chce, to byłeś w błędzie. Może spędziliście ze sobą dużo czasu, ale on nie uważał, że jesteś warty, aby udzielić ci choć rąbka tajemnicy. Nic o nim nie wiesz.

I nagle Kurogane uświadomił sobie, że Faust ma rację.

* * *

Kiedy Touya dostrzegł Yukito i tłum uzbrojonych ludzi za nim, poczuł nieopisaną ulgę. Z przykrością musiał stwierdzić, że gdyby nie wsparcie, nie mieliby szans z przeciwnikiem. Może i udało im się pokonać kilku, ale tak było na początku, kiedy wróg ich nie docenił i bawił się z nimi, zamiast walczyć. Teraz, przeciwnicy zdawali sobie sprawę, że mają do czynienia z żołnierzami, którzy może na magii się nie znają, ale za to doskonale władają mieczem. Początkowe zaskoczenie już ustąpiło i nawet przewaga liczebna żołnierzy z Clow zdawała się być niewystarczająca, kiedy jeden człowiek posiadający magię był w stanie zdjąć kilku żołnierzy i to ze znacznej odległości.

Ale teraz przybyli wojownicy, którzy wiedzieli jak walczyć z takim wrogiem i Touya poczuł w sobie ulgę i nadzieję.

Wojownicy z okrzykiem rzucili się w wir walki, nie tracąc czasu na przygotowanie. Touya dostrzegł niepewne miny na twarzach ich przeciwników. I dobrze, uśmiechnął się, niech się boją.

* * *

Zazwyczaj podczas przesłuchania, pojmana strona się wije, panikuje, prosi o nie robienie krzywdy. Czasem odważniejsi próbują udawać twardzieli i z miną mówiącą _wasze zabiegi nie robią na mnie wrażenia_ znoszą natarczywe pytania, czy próby wydobycia prawdy siłą. Osoba przesłuchująca z kolei, jest tą, która ma władzę. Groźbą, siłą lub innymi mniej lub bardziej ludzkimi metodami próbuje wyciągnąć z pojmanego wymagane informacje.

Taki scenariusz Arashi znała dotychczas z książek, bo oczywiście sama nigdy nie brała udziału w tego typu sytuacjach. Do teraz.

Jeden z uprzejmych żołnierzy dostarczył jej i Soracie mocno poobijanego przestępcę ze związanymi nogami i rękami. Powiedział, by wyciągnęli z niego interesujące ich wiadomości. Sorata od razu wziął się do roboty. Przybrał pozę twardziela, a obszerna kurtka, którą nosił dodatkowo poszerzała jego ramiona nadając mu groźniejszy wygląd. Arashi wiedziała, że materiał skrywa w rzeczywistości dość szczupłe ciało. Umięśnione, owszem, ale nie mogące się mierzyć z większością mężczyzn dookoła. Ale skrępowany dryblas nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Mierzył Soratę nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem spod przymrużonych powiek.

Wszystko zaczęło się dobrze, więc Arashi nie rozumiała dlaczego z upływem czasu, ich więzień przybrał pewną siebie minę, a Sorata stał nad nim spocony, trzęsąc portkami.

Arashi odgarnęła włosy opadające jej na oczy zniecierpliwionym ruchem. W ten sposób na pewno nie dowiedzą się, gdzie jest Chii!

Nagle powietrze koło lekarki zgęstniało i kilka metrów przed nią pojawił się portal, przez który wyszło kilku ludzi gotowych do walki. To już trzeci raz, kiedy przeciwnik w ten sposób dostarczył wsparcie. Arashi pamiętała opowieść księżniczki o swoim śnie, w którym widziała człowieka tworzącego portal. To musiał być on.

Nagła, szalona myśl przemknęła przez głowę lekarki.

- Sorata, chyba wiem, jak możemy dostać się do Chii.

Arisugawa oderwał wzrok od ich więźnia i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Arashi ścisnęła mocniej nóż, który należał wcześniej do ich przeciwnika. Chociaż nie umiała walczyć, czuła się pewniej mając w ręku broń. Kiedy powietrze ponownie zgęstniało, wiedziała, że musi się spieszyć. Nie było czasu, by wytłumaczyć Soracie jaki miała plan. Może i lepiej, gdyż była przekonana, że Sorata wyśmiałby jej pomysł.

- Szybko! – krzyknęła, łapiąc ukochanego za rękaw. Arisugawa nie zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, gdy Arashi popchnęła go w kierunku portalu. Ostatnie, co zobaczył, nim ssąca siła wciągnęła go do środka, była zaskoczona mina mężczyzny władającego portalem.

* * *

Odkąd Fei Wong zamknął ich w celi, byli zupełnie sami. Nikt ich nie pilnował, ani też nie był w pobliżu, przynajmniej Yuui tak wywnioskował biorąc pod uwagę, że jego wcześniejsze nawoływania pozostały bez odzewu. Dlatego, kiedy w oddali słychać było zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi, a zaraz po tym odgłos kroków, Yuui stężał, przyciągnął Chii bliżej, jakby w ten sposób był w stanie ustrzec ją przed niebezpieczeństwem. Odruchowo zaczął ręką przeszukiwać kieszenie szukając narzędzia, które mogłoby mu posłużyć do obrony, ale jego kieszenie były zupełnie puste.

Kroki były powolne, ledwo dosłyszalne i Yuui wiedział do kogo należy ten lekki, charakterystyczny chód.

Kakyou Kuzuki stanął przed celą i przez chwilę nie mówił nic, tylko przyglądał się uważnie Yuui'emu, od czasu do czasu, przenosząc wzrok na śpiącą Chii.

Wyglądał tak jak zawsze. Jego długie, niedbale ścięte włosy opadały mu na twarz nierównymi kosmykami. Yuui był zadowolony, że częściowo przez mdłe światło, a częściowo przez długą grzywkę, zielone oczy Kakyou były słabo widoczne. Pan Snów miał niezwykłe oczy. Ich zielony kolor nie był nadzwyczajny, ale bijąca z nich melancholia powodowała, że trudno było oderwać od nich wzrok. Chociaż, kiedy te smutne oczy patrzyły na Yuui'ego, prócz przygnębienia widać w nich było również żal.

To Yuui był winien temu, że Kakyou został wciągnięty w ciemny świat Fausta. Chociaż początkowo medyk myślał, że wyświadcza drugiemu mężczyźnie przysługę, z biegiem lat zrozumiał w jak dużym był błędzie.

Zdolności Kakyou były unikalne. Mógł skontaktować się z każdym człowiekiem odwiedzając go w śnie, a kiedy Faust się o tym dowiedział zapragnął mieć tę umiejętność dla siebie.

Znaleźli Kakyou w szpitalu, pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

„Jest w śpiączce od siódmego roku życia" powiedział im lekarz. Chłopiec nie potrafił panować nad swoim darem i utknął w świecie snów.

Yuui wierzył, że zrobił coś dobrego, kiedy udało się mu przywrócić chłopca światu. Wciąż pamiętał, kiedy zielone oczy otworzyły się i pierwszy raz od piętnastu lat ujrzały świat rzeczywisty. Wzrok Kakyou był nieprzenikniony, radość mieszała się ze smutkiem, ekscytacja ze strachem. Kakyou zasnął jako dziecko, a obudził się będąc dorosłym człowiekiem. Yuui nawet nie próbował wyobrazić sobie, co może czuć taka osoba.

„Boję się znów zasnąć" powiedział mu wtedy Kakyou. I nagle w szpitalnej sali pojawił się Faust; szeroko uśmiechnięty, położył dłoń na ramieniu Kakyuo i zapewnił go, że nie ma czego się obawiać, że on, nauczy go panować nad mocami, da mu nowe życie i dom.

I Kakyou poszedł z nimi, nie znając życia ani świata. Zaufał Faustowi, a Faust wykorzystywał jego zdolności bez litości, grając na uczuciach młodzieńca i niepotrzebnym poczuciu wdzięczności i długu.

„Żałuję, że już nie potrafię zapaść w śpiączkę" wyznał kiedyś Yuui'emu. „Świat snu jest dużo lepszym miejscem od prawdziwego świata. Tam jestem wolny".

Ot, kolejna istota, którą Yuui i Faust obdarli ze szczęścia.

- Co tutaj robisz? – spytał medyk, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Kakyou nie zamierza przerwać ciszy.

Mężczyzna bez słowa sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej klucz. Obrócił go w palcach, patrząc na niego w zamyśleniu, po czym niedbałym ruchem włożył go między kraty i upuścił na podłogę. Klucz z głuchym brzękiem wylądował tuż przed nogami Yuui'ego.

- Fei Wong bywa nieuważny, kiedy działa w pośpiechu – powiedział Kakyou cicho, w odpowiedzi na pytający wzrok medyka. Ale Yuui'ego ciekawiło co innego.

- Dlaczego nam pomagasz?

Kakyou zamiast odpowiedzieć, zrobił krok do tyłu i znowu uważnie przyjrzał się dwójce więźniów skulonych na zimnej podłodze. Jego nieruchoma twarz nie zdradzała niczego, o czym myślał.

- Ona również spędziła wiele lat w śpiączce. – Powiedział przenosząc wzrok na Chii. – Zwykłem odwiedzać ją we śnie. Jej sny były bardzo miłe.

- Co jej zrobiłeś? – spytał Yuui tonem, w którym zabrzmiało ostrzeżenie. Nie pozwoli skrzywdzić Chii.

- Szukałem schronienia, po prostu – odparł Kakyou, beznamiętnie obserwując groźną minę Yuui'ego. – Nie była świadoma mojej obecności. A ja lubiłem obrazy wykreowane w jej głowie. Przynosiły mi ukojenie.

Kakyou urwał. Stał bez ruchu przy kratach, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej.

- Ona długo czekała na szczęście. W końcu je zaznała, nie chcę, aby zostało jej odebrane.

Rzucił jeszcze jedno, przeciągłe spojrzenie na Yuui'ego, po czym odwrócił się i równie niespiesznie, jak przyszedł, zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

Kiedy rozległ się zgrzyt zamka, Yuui sięgnął po leżące na podłodze klucze i potrząsnął śpiącą dziewczyną.

- Wstawaj, Chii. Pora się stąd wynieść.

* * *

Nieprzyjemne uczucie skończyło się niespodziewanie i Sorata mógł skupić się na otoczeniu. Nie znajdowali się już na środku pustyni, tylko w obszernej, ciemnej komnacie. Arashi wylądowała na czworakach wciąż kurczowo ściskając nóż, ale szybko dźwignęła się na nogi i stanęła obok niego. Mężczyzna, z którym przybyli patrzył na nich zaskoczony, ale też z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

- Głupcy. Od kiedy to zwierzyna sama pakuje się do paszczy lwa?

Sorata przełknął głośno ślinę. Popatrzył na swoją narzeczoną. No właśnie, od kiedy? Co jej strzeliło do głowy?!

- Gdzie jest Chii? – Arashi stanęła przed mężczyzną, odważnie patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jej głos był drżący, wystraszony, ale jednocześnie stanowczy. Sorata pomyślał, ze Arashi jest naprawdę wspaniałą kobietą, chociaż taka myśl była zupełnie nie na miejscu.

- Jeżeli tak bardzo chcecie się z nią spotkać, zaprowadzę was do niej – odparł nieznajomy nonszalancko. W ogóle nie wydawał się być wytrącony z równowagi ich obecnością.

- Czyli jednak ją macie! – tym razem ton Arashi był mieszaniną ulgi, złości i strachu. Sorata obserwował z podziwem jak jego ukochana przystawia nóż do gardła ich przeciwnika. Co jednak było niepokojące – mężczyzna nie wydawał się, ani trochę wystraszony. Sorata wkrótce przekonał się dlaczego. W mgnieniu oka mężczyzna wykonał ruch, chwycił Arashi za nadgarstek, obrócił ją i tym razem ostrze było przystawione do jej gardła.

- Nie rób jej krzywdy! – Sorata rzucił się do przodu chcąc chronić ukochaną, ale mężczyzna wykonał dłonią lekki gest, nacinając delikatnie skórę na szyi lekarki.

- Stój spokojnie, albo zaraz zobaczysz, jak jej głowa toczy się po podłodze.

Sorata był łagodnym, pogodnym człowiekiem. Przyjaciół zdobywał na każdym kroku, do ludzi podchodził z otwartością i uśmiechem. Dzisiaj był pierwszy raz, kiedy doświadczył nienawiści i chęci mordu.

- Nie skrzywdź jej – poprosił. Mówił powoli, spokojnie, nie chcąc sprowokować mężczyzny. Ten tylko prychnął pogardliwie.

- Nie mam czasu się z wami użerać. Zrobię to, jak tylko skończymy interesy w Clow. Tymczasem zabiorę was do waszej drogiej Chii.

Powietrze wokół z nich zgęstniało i Sorata przygotował się na kolejną teleportację. Znów pojawił się portal, w który on, Arashi i ich oprawca zostali wciągnięci.

Po wylądowaniu, Soraya odnotował dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze: pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli było chłodniejsze i ciemniejsze od poprzedniego, po drugie: Fay i Chii też tu byli. Fay musiał być w trakcie ratowanie dziewczyny, ponieważ stał w progu celi, której drzwi stały szeroko otwarte.

Następne wydarzenia rozegrały się w błyskawicznie.

Arashi krzyknęła zdumiona „Fay, Chii!", jednocześnie Chii wykrzyknęła imię jej i Soraty. Mężczyzna od portali zaklął i odepchnął od siebie Arashi, która wpadła wprost w ramiona Soraty. Nóż wypadł jej z dłoni i potoczył się po kamiennej podłodze zatrzymując się kilka metrów od nich, ale w całym rozgardiaszu jaki zapanował, nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

Fay i ich wróg rzucili się na siebie równocześnie.

Fay okazał się być szybszy i sprawniejszy. Chwycił mężczyznę za gardło i ścisnął. Sorata oderwał na moment od nich oczy, kiedy Chii wybiegła z celi i podbiegła do nich przytulając ich pospiesznie.

- Tak się cieszę, że was widzę – szepnęła, po czym całą trójką spojrzeli na walczących.

- Niech cię, Yuui! Nie wiem, jak się wydostałeś, ale zaraz pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś!

Słowa mężczyzny były mocno przesadzone, ponieważ mimo gróźb widać było, że był wytrącony z równowagi i nie radził sobie w starciu. Powietrze wokół niego znowu zgęstniało, kiedy zaczął tworzyć portal.

- O nie, nawet o tym nie myśl – wysapał Fay łapiąc go za ramiona i pociągając mocno. Portal zawisł tuż nad nimi i Sorata ponownie poczuł to okropne uczucie związane ze zbliżającą się teleportacją.

- Zabierz je stąd! – krzyknął Fay. Sorata otrząsnął się z odrętwienia. Chwycił Chii za łokieć i niezbyt delikatnie pchnął ją w kierunku portalu.

- Nie! Panie Yuui, nie idę bez pa…! – wołanie dziewczyny ucichło, kiedy wpadła wewnątrz dziury. Arashi bez namysłu rzuciła się za nią, ciągnąc jednocześnie Soratę.

- Fay, co z tobą? – zawołał Arisugawa patrząc na maga, który starał się utrzymać wierzgającego mężczyznę, chcącego dostać się do portalu.

- Idź, ja mam tu jeszcze niedokończone sprawy! – odkrzyknął czarodziej. Sorata zawahał się, nie chciał zostawiać przyjaciela. Nagle mężczyzna uwolnił się z uchwytu maga i rzucił w stronę portalu, jednak Fay znów popisał się refleksem. Złapał uciekiniera za ramię i z zadziwiającą siłą posłał w kąt celi. Mężczyzna uderzył głowę o ścianę i osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię. Sorata uświadomił sobie, że portal za jego plecami znika, ale jego zdrętwiałe nogi nie chciały się ruszyć.

- Pośpiesz się! – Fay podbiegł do niego i pchnął z całych sił. Arisugawa zachwiał się i runął w kierunku malejącego portalu. Wyciągnął rękę, by pociągnąć ze sobą czarodzieja, ale nie zdążył. Portal zamknął się za nim odcinając go od Faya.

Sorata z powrotem znalazł się w Clow.

* * *

Yuui nie kłopotał się, by przenieść nieprzytomnego Fei Wonga do celi. Nie było celu więzić człowieka umiejącego się teleportować, a w zasięgu wzroku nie było niczego, co mogłoby posłużyć za węzły. Rana na czole mężczyzny wyglądała dość nieciekawie i minie sporo czasu nim odzyska przytomność. Yuui powinien zdążyć wcielić swój plan w życie, nim Wong obudzi się i spróbuje mu przeszkodzić. Nie poświęcając nieprzytomnemu więcej uwagi, Yuui odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia z piwnicy. Martwił się trochę o Chii i jej dwójkę przyjaciół, ale wierzył, że są już bezpieczni. Portal prowadził do Clow i Yuui miał nadzieję, że król Touya zaopiekuję się nimi. Oczywiście istniało ryzyko, że natkną się na Fausta i jego ludzi, ale Yuui szczerze wątpił, by to było problemem. Faust miał teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż trójka niegroźnych ludzi, którzy nie byli mu do niczego potrzebni. Nieco uspokojony tą myślą, Yuui skupił się na bezpiecznym przemknięciu przez budynek.

Przedostanie się z lochów do swojej komnaty było nadzwyczaj łatwe. W budynku przebyło niewielu ludzi – większość podążyła z Faustem, a pojedynczy osobnicy byli zbyt zaabsorbowane sobą, albo zwyczajnie zbyt nieuważni, by zwrócić uwagę na Yuui'ego. Raz medyk nieopatrznie niemal wpadł na dwie osoby, ale one rzuciły mu jedynie poirytowane spojrzenia i ograniczyły się do kilku kąśliwych uwag. Yuui uświadomił sobie wówczas, że o tym, iż znajduje się obecnie na czarnej liście Fausta, wie tak naprawdę niewiele osób. Mając to na uwadze, przestał się czaić i skradać i zaczął zmierzać do swojej komnaty środkiem korytarza, ale wciąż ostrożnie i bez zbytniego afiszowania się.

Kiedy w końcu znalazł się wewnątrz pokoju pozwolił sobie na krótkie westchnięcie ulgi. Ominął porozrzucane na podłodze papiery, chwycił płaszcz przerzucony przez oparcie krzesła i narzucił na siebie razem z szerokim, czarnym kapturem. Dostał go niegdyś od Fausta, który uznał, że taki strój będzie najodpowiedniejszy, kiedy wysyłał syna ze sprawą wysoce niebezpieczną i niezgodną z prawem. Osobiście, Yuui uważał, że ten płaszcz może uchodzić za dobre przykrycie tylko nocą, gdyż za dnia czarny strój tylko przykuwa uwagę. Ale może i o to Faustowi chodziło. Mężczyzna lubił budzić grozę, a mroczna postać na środku ulicy z pewnością śle nieprzyjemne dreszcze po plecach przechodniów.

Jednakże, Yuui bardzo polubił swój płaszcz. Wykonany był z drogiego, miękkiego materiału, nie krępował ruchów i nie utrudniał poruszania się. Idealny strój do akcji, doskonały na wendettę.

Faust pozbawił życia wielu ludzi. Zarówno obcych, jak i przyjaciół. Niektórych własnoręcznie, innych poprzez swoje manipulacje. Yuui nie łudził się też tym, że jego matka żyje. Do niedawna żywił nadzieję, że ona, dziadek i Fay mieszkają razem w ich starym domu, szczęśliwi. Ale informacje, które zebrał w ostatnim czasie świadczyły, że rodzinna sielanka od dawna nie istnieje. I mimo, że nie miał dowodów, Yuui był przekonany, że Faust ponosi w tym winę.

- Szlag!

Nagła wściekłość wezbrała w Yuui'm i medyk bez zastanowienia chwycił papiery i książki rozłożone na biurko, po czym cisnął nimi w kąt pokoju. Następnie kopnął krzesło, chwycił je za jedną z nóg i uderzył o ścianę. Przewrócił biurko, regały z książkami, zbijał fiolki i kolby z miksturami. Ale niezależnie od tego, ile przedmiotów zniszczył i z jaką siłą uderzał, gniew w nim nie zelżał.

Opadł na kolana po środku rumowiska, jakie stworzył i schował twarz w dłoniach. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch i choć medykowi ciężko było złapać oddech, a jego gardło było nieprzyjemnie ściśnięte, z oczu nie polały się łzy. Yuui nie płakał od wielu lat i nie wiedział nawet, czy jeszcze potrafi.

O dziwo, rumor jaki przed momentem wywołał, nie zwrócił niczyjej uwagi. Być może ludzie na zewnątrz słyszeli hałas dobiegający z jego pokoju, ale widocznie znali Yuui'ego na tyle, by wiedzieć, że lepiej się nie wtrącać.

Yuui uspokoił się równie nagle, co stracił nad sobą panowanie. Przetarł twarz, jakby chciał zetrzeć z niej wszelkie emocje, podniósł się na nogi i jednym, płynnym ruchem wygładził ubranie. W jego oczach pojawił się stalowy blask, ten sam, który zawsze powodował, że ludzie w jego otoczeniu nagle zapominali języka w ustach, pocili się, a ich serca gwałtownie przyspieszały.

Yuui był uczniem Fausta i nigdy bardziej nie przypominał swego mistrza, jak w tym czarnym, ponurym stroju i z tym groźnym spojrzeniem.

Faust był przestępcą i trzeba go powstrzymać. Yuui powinien zrobić to już dawno temu. Zamiast tego, podążał za ojcem jak cień, tłumacząc sobie, że ma na niego oko, obserwuje go i pilnuje.

Ta wymówka przestała już działać.

Gdyby Yuui naprawdę pilnował Fausta nie doszłoby do wielu strasznych zdarzeń. Zawiódł i jest winien każdej zbrodni Fausta. Gdyby powstrzymał szalonego czarodzieja lata temu, jego własne sumienie byłoby dziś o wiele czystsze.

Yuui chciał myśleć, że podążanie za Faustem było jedynym wyjściem, że nigdy nie miał szans, by go powstrzymać i jedyne, co mu pozostało to działanie w ukryciu, ukradkowe pomaganie ludziom.

Ale to nie do końca było prawdą.

Yuui nigdy nie spróbował zabić Fausta. Nieważne jak bardzo nim gardził i za jak duże zagrożenie go uważał, w jego głowie ani razu nie powstał plan, nawet nieśmiały zarys, jak zgładzić Fausta. Yuui mógł sobie wmawiać, że czarnoksiężnik był zwyczajnie zbyt potężny i otwarte zwrócenie się przeciw niemu nie byłoby niczym innym jak samobójczym aktem. Ale Faust, mimo wszystkich swoich działań i eksperymentów, wciąż pozostawał człowiekiem i wciąż można było odebrać mu życie. Kilka lat temu byłoby to znacznie łatwiejsze niż teraz, nim Faust nie przedłużył sobie sztucznie życie, nie wzmocnił ciała różnymi eliksirami i zaklęciami. Faust nie ufał Yuui'emu, ale też się go nie obawiał. Przejrzał grę swojego syna już dawno, a mimo to wciąż pozostawał blisko niego, nie wyczuwając z jego strony żadnego zagrożenia. A wystarczyłoby tak niewiele, kilka kropel trucizny w herbacie, szybki ruch ręką wzdłuż gardła… Ale Yuui nigdy nie podniósł ręki na Fausta. I chociaż chciał wmówić sobie, że naprawdę nie miał szans, że wtedy Faust złapałby go na gorącym uczynku i jego przykrywka zostałaby odkryta, że zginąłby i to zapewne w męczarniach i nie byłoby nikogo, kto obroniłby jego brata, że to wszystko dla Faya, Yuui znał prawdę.

Przy Fauście stał się potężny. On, kiepski czarodziej, ale doskonały medyk, nagle mógł wykonywać techniki i zaklęcia, o których jego doskonały brat nawet nie wiedział, budził grozę i szacunek, a im silniejszy się stawał, tym więcej mocy łaknął. Czarna magia splamiła jego duszę, zawładnęła nim, przebudziła mroczną stronę Yuui'ego, która czasem przerażała jego samego.

Owszem, Yuui odszedł z domu, by chronić Faya, i owszem, udawał brata, by Faust nie wykorzystał jego nadzwyczajnych zdolności, ale czas spędzony w towarzystwie ojca nie zostawił go bez zmian. Obudził w Yuui'm demony, którym nie był w stanie się oprzeć.

I tak, przez własną chciwość i fascynację, pozwolił, by Faust rósł w siłę i dokonywał strasznych czynów.

Uświadamiając sobie tę okrutną prawdę po latach starań było niemal nie do zniesienia. Yuui przegrał sam ze sobą i była to największa porażka w jego życiu.

Mrok wygrał z Yuui'm, ale medyk nie odda mu się zupełnie. Może to już bez znaczenia, może nie przyniesie żadnego efektu, ale najwyższa pora, aby zrównać twierdzę Fausta z ziemią.

* * *

Arashi leżała na plecach i zastanawiała się co bardziej jej przeszkadza: piasek w ustach, który nabrała po niefortunnym lądowaniu, czy sensacja żołądkowa wywołana wielokrotnym przemieszczaniem się w różne miejsca. W innych okolicznościach lekarka zapewne byłaby podekscytowana faktem, że właśnie doświadczyła _teleportacji_, ale w obecnej sytuacji adrenalina, stres i masa innych uczuć, które się w niej kotłowały powodowała, że czuła co najwyżej lekkie oszołomienie, ale ponad wszystko – irytację. Wypluła piasek, otarła usta i odetchnęła kilka razy próbując zwalczyć nudności.

Kiedy wreszcie oceniła, że panuje nad własnym organizmem zdecydowała podnieść się na nogi i zbadać otoczenie. Zdążyła jednak zaledwie usiąść, nim czyjeś ręce chwyciły ją pod pachami i podniosły.

- W porządku?

Arashi odwróciła się i napotkała zmartwione spojrzenie Soraty. Skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Sorata również odpowiedział jej uśmiechem, ale też szybkim pocałunkiem.

- Jesteś niesamowita – szepnął jej do ucha. Odsunął się do niej i dodał już głośniej, tak, aby słyszała go również Chii. – Próbowałem złapać Fay'a, ale nie zdążyłem. Jednak powinien być bezpieczny, ponieważ widziałem, jak pozbawił tamtego mężczyznę przytomności. Ciekawe tak w ogóle, jak on znalazł się w tamtym miejscu? – mruknął zaintrygowany.

- Właściwie to nie był Fay… - odezwała się Chii, ale jej dalsze wyjaśnienia przemieniły się w okrzyk grozy. – Arashi, za tobą!

Lekarka odwróciła się i znalazła się twarzą w twarz z obcym, brzydko uśmiechającym się do niej mężczyzną.

- Śliczna jesteś – wydyszał patrząc na nią drapieżnie. Arashi skrzywiła się. Chciała odsunąć się, ale zobaczyła, że w ich kierunku zmierza Yukito z wyraźnym zamiarem zaatakowania mężczyzny. Lekarka zdusiła chęć ucieczki i przybrała speszoną minę próbując skupić na sobie całkowitą uwagę mężczyzny, by nie dostrzegł zbliżającego się Tsukishiro. Zadziałało. Arashi słyszała, że okularnik był niegdyś magiem, a teraz nie posiada już żadnej mocy, ale widocznie znał się też na sztukach walki, ponieważ jednym, celnym uderzeniem pozbawił oprycha przytomności.

- Nic wam nie jest? – zapytał, patrząc uważnie na nią i Soratę. Zauważył Chii i uśmiechnął się. – Domyślam się, że to wasza zguba?

- Tak, udało nam się ją sprowadzić z powrotem – odparł Sorata.

- Wspaniale – Yukito nie krył zadowolenia. – Nie wiem jak tego dokonaliście, ale opowiecie mi o tym po drodze. Zabieram was stąd, bo to nie jest miejsce dla zwykłych ludzi.

Arashi czuła się nieco urażona tym określeniem, ale tak naprawdę nie mijało się ono z prawdą. Ona, Sorata, Chii, a teraz i Yukito nie mieli żadnych szans, by walczyć z którymkolwiek z ludzi, którzy zaatakowali Clow. I tak mieli dużo szczęścia, że dotychczas zaczepił ich tylko jeden człowiek. Byli otoczeni walczącymi, w każdej chwili mógł się nimi ktoś zainteresować. Wcześniej, kiedy „przesłuchiwali" tamtego mężczyznę kilku żołnierzy Clow miało na nich oko, ale teraz nikt nie strzegł ich przed atakiem.

- Masz rację, chodźmy.

Razem z Soratą i Chii poszli przodem, a Yukito był tuż za nimi, mówiąc którędy iść. Starali się zwracać na siebie jak najmniej uwagi i póki co wychodziło im to doskonale, gdyż nikt ich nie zaczepił. Odkąd przybyło wsparcie w postaci rozwścieczonych wojowników, walki przybrały na intensywności, ale na szczęście wszystko wskazywało, że zwycięstwo będzie po ich stronie.

- Wokół jest tylu ranny żołnierzy – zauważyła nagle. – Jestem lekarką, może uda mi się im pomóc.

- Nie teraz – usłyszała za sobą głos Yukito. – Tu i tak nie ma warunków. Musimy zaczekać… oh!

Całą trójką odwrócili się w porę, by zobaczyć, jak mężczyzna, który wcześniej zaczepił Arashi, odzyskał przytomność i teraz zaatakował Yukito. Uderzył go w głowę, brzuch, a potem z nadludzką siłą odepchnął tak, że Tsukishiro odrzuciło kilka metrów do tyłu. Wylądował na piachu i nie poruszył się. Chii odruchowo rzuciła się biegiem w jego kierunku, by sprawdzić, czy nic mu nie jest.

Mężczyzna zainteresował się Arashi i Soratą.

- Cóż za urocza para – powiedział. – Ale taka piękność nie powinna być tylko dla jednego mężczyzny. Powinieneś się podzielić.

Arashi przełknęła ślinę. Sorata stanął przed nią i osłonił włanym ciałem.

- Nie waż się jej tknąć – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Niestety Sorata nie miał żadnych szans w zbliżającym się starciu. Mężczyzna złapał go bez trudu i odepchnął z tą samą łatwością, jak przed chwilą Yukito.

- Wygląda na to, że zostaliśmy sami, ty i ja. – Powiedział podchodząc do Arashi. Poruszał się wolno, z pewnością, jaką ma drapieżnik podchodzący do bezbronnej ofiary. Wiedział, że lekarka mu nie umknie.

Kiedy złapał ją za nadgarstki, próbowała się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był mocny, stanowczy.

- Puści mnie! – krzyknęła Arashi, czując narastającą panikę. – Nie waż się mnie tknąć!

- Ileż złości w tym drobnym ciałku. Ale nic się nie martw, nie tknę cię – wbrew słowom przejechał palcem wzdłuż szyi lekarki. – Lubię na piękno patrzeć, podziwiać je. Zachować.

Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, szykując się do uderzenia. Arashi odwróciła wystraszona głowę i dzięki temu zobaczyła nadbiegającego Soratę. Arisugawa chwycił dłoń mężczyzny ściskającą nadgarstek Arashi i odepchnął. Drugą ręką pociągnął Arashi, która wylądowała na ziemi. Uderzenie, które było przeznaczone dla niej dosięgło Soratę. Mężczyzna pchnął go w pierś, ale nie był to cios tak silny jak poprzednie, gdyż spowodował jedynie, ze Sorata cofnął się o kilka kroków i nawet nie stracił równowagi.

W tym momencie, między nim, a oprychem pojawił się ten młody, tajemniczy mężczyzna… Subaru, przypomniała sobie jego imię Arashi. Zręcznie uniknął kilku ciosów, a sam zadał szybki, celny. Arashi patrzyła przez moment, jak mężczyźni walczą, wymieniają się uderzeniami całkowicie tracąc zainteresowanie nią i Soratą. Ich ataki był natarczywe, silne i po chwili znajdowali się już wiele metrów dalej.

Lekarka odetchnęła z ulgą. Kątem oka zobaczyła jak w oddali Chii pomaga pozbierać się Yukito na nogi.

- Dobrze, że Subaru się pojawił – powiedziała do Soraty, wstając. – Dziękuję za pomoc. Lepiej chodźmy stąd jak najszybciej. Sorata? – zapytała, kiedy mężczyzna się nie poruszył i wciąż stał plecami do niej.

Sorata zastygł w dziwnej pozie. Ręce wciąż miał uniesione, jak w chwili, kiedy cofnął się pod wpływem ataku. Arashi zmarszczyła brwi. Przecież uderzenie nie było silne, nie mogło wyrządzić mu żadnej krzywdy.

- Sorata? – spytała ponownie czując narastający niepokój. Na drżących nogach podeszła do ukochanego. Starała się uspokoić samą siebie, próbując wmówić sobie, że tak lekki atak _nie miał prawa_ nikogo skrzywdzić. Bezruch Soraty był zapewne wywołany czym innym; mężczyzna zapatrzył się na walkę przed nim, albo zwyczajnie się zgrywał, jego poczucie humoru bywało dziwne.

- Sorata.

Stanęła przed nim i niemal osunęła się na ziemię z ulgi, kiedy Arisugawa na nią spojrzał.

- Sorata, idioto, nie strasz mnie tak! – zawołał wzburzona. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak się zde…

Arashi urwała, kiedy wreszcie jej mózg zarejestrował to, co widziały oczy. Lekarka poruszyła bezgłośnie ustami. Chciała zawołać Soratę, ale jej struny głosowe nagle przestały działać. Przeniosła wzrok z piersi na twarz mężczyzny i zobaczyła, że jego oczy są przerażone, bezradne, patrzące na nią w sposób, jakby prosiły, by coś zrobiła, by mu pomogła.

Ale Arashi mogła tylko stać i obserwować, jak po kolei: pierś, tors, ramiona, nogi Soraty pokrywają się, nie, poprawiła się w myślach, _zamieniają się_ w kamień.

- Ar…ashi… - wychrypiał Sorata. Nie mógł poruszyć ciałem, ale udało mu się zmusić usta do mówienia. Ten dźwięk wyrwał lekarkę z bezruchu.

- Sorata, co się dzieje?! Jak to zatrzymać?! – zawołała przerażona. Zupełnie nagle w jej głowie odezwał się głos wróżbitki, Yuuko Ichihary, która ostrzegła ją kilka lat temu.

_Sprowadzisz na niego nieszczęście. Jeżeli będziecie razem przytrafi mu się coś złego._

- Sorata, nie – szepnęła panicznie. Poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu i spływają po policzkach. – Sorata, Sorata, nie, Sorata…

Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby chciał wyciągnąć do niej rękę, przytulić ją, ale nie mógł poruszyć własnym ciałem. Patrzył tylko na nią bezradnie, z ogromnym smutkiem.

- Przep… - próbował powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie jego usta, zęby, język, nos, oczy zamieniły się w kamień.

Arashi upadła na kolana. Chwyciła sztywną, zimną rękę i zaczęła trzeć, złamała paznokcie próbując zetrzeć kamień z dłoni Soraty. Jej spanikowany umysł zupełnie bezsensownie odnotował fakt, jak idealna jest ta kamienna dłoń, jak wyraźny jest każdy paznokieć, nawet blizna u nasady kciuka.

- So…ra…ta… - wychrypiała, niemal dławiąc się łzami. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała w puste, kamienne oczy.

- SORATA!

* * *

Subaru myślał, że przybył w porę, ale rozdzierający kobiecy krzyk uświadomił mu, że spóźnił się z pomocą. Ostrożnie, starając się nie stracić przeciwnika z oczu, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie.

- Co zrobiłeś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, kiedy zobaczył Soratę – tego pogodnego, miłego młodzieńca, z którym rozmawiał jeszcze kilka godzin temu, przemienionego w kamienny posąg. – Odczaruj go! Natychmiast!

Mężczyzna przed nim uśmiechnął tryumfalnie. Miał podbite oko, z jego wargi leciała krew i z trudem łapał oddech, ale wyraźnie był zadowolony ze swojego osiągnięcia.

- Przemieniałem człowieka w rzeźbę – powiedział z dumą. – To jest proces jednostronny. Nie ma od niego odwrotu. I lepiej uważaj, jeśli nie chcesz podzielić jego losu!

Groźby mężczyzny nie robiły na Sumeragim żadnego wrażenia. Bez trudu umykał przed jego atakami. Wiedział, że zetknięcie się z pięścią mężczyzny jest równoznaczne z przemianą w ludzką rzeźbę, ale prócz tego, mężczyzna przed nim nie stanowił dla niego wyzwania. Był wysportowany i silny, ale brakowało mu refleksu i zwinności, jakie posiadał onmyouji. Subaru mógłby do ich walki podejść z zupełną swobodą, gdyby nie fakt, że za sprawką tego człowieka, kilka metrów za nimi stał posąg, który jeszcze kilka minut temu był żywą osobą.

Włożył rękę do kieszeni, w której znajdowały się talizmany. Musiał używać ich oszczędnie, ponieważ nie było ich wiele. Przygotowanie każdego zajmowało sporo czasu, i mimo że odkąd dotarł do Clow nie miał zbyt wielu zajęć, jego myśli były rozkojarzone i nie potrafił przyłożyć się do obrzędu.

Ścisnął jeden z talizmanów i wyciągnął z kieszeni. Przejechał kciukiem wzdłuż jego krawędzi i poczuł jak ofuda wibruje od zbierającej się w niej energii. Zaczął wymawiać cicho inkantację, pospiesznie, gdyż formuła była dość długa i zajmowała czas. Powietrze wokół niego zaczęło wibrować, każde wypowiadane słowo dodawało mocy małemu świstkowi w jego ręce.

W międzyczasie, mężczyzna, z którym walczył nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Był albo zbyt głupi, albo zbyt pewny siebie, żeby wyczuć zbliżające się zagrożenie. Obserwował Sumeragiego z uwagą, jego ciało było napięte, gotowe w każdej chwili odeprzeć atak, ale ironiczny uśmiech na jego twarzy zdradzał, że nie postrzegał onmyouji'ego jako zagrożenie.

- Skończyłeś? – zapytał, kiedy Subaru przestał poruszać ustami. – Wy, onmyouji jesteście tacy uduchowieni. Ale muszę cię zmartwić, żadne modły ci nie pomogą!

Powiedziawszy to pochylił się, wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, zacisnął je w pięści i uderzył nimi z całej siły o ziemię tuż przed sobą. Subaru zmrużył oczy śledząc jak piach przed nim zmienia strukturę, małe ziarna scalają się i przemieniają w twardy kamień. Zaciekawiony, zdjął jedną rękawiczkę i rzucił ją przez siebie. Zauważył, że wszystko, co ma kontakt z przemieniającym się piaskiem, również ulega zaklęciu. Kawałek materiału, który przed chwilą pokrywał jego lewą dłoń, był teraz idealnym, kamiennym posążkiem, podobnie niewielka roślina, której udało się wyrosnąć na pustyni.

Subaru odskoczył, kiedy kamienna podłoga zbliżyła się do jego nóg. Po chwili atak ustał i onmyouji mógł wywnioskować, że zasięg działania czaru mężczyzny wynosi koło czterech metrów.

- Nie myśl, że rozgryzłeś moją technikę – powiedział do niego przeciwnik. – Mogę cię jeszcze zaskoczyć.

Sumeragi nie odpowiedział. Zdjął drugą rękawiczkę i rzucił na skamieniałą ziemię. Jak podejrzewał, tym razem materiał pozostał nietknięty. Kiedy atak się skończył, kontakt z przemienianą powierzchnią nie stanowił zagrożenia.

- Jesteś dobry – przyznał Subaru – ale ja jestem lepszy. – Druga część zdania została wypowiedziana już za plecami mężczyzny, kiedy onmyouji ruszył się z niebywałą prędkością. Nim przeciwnik zdążył zorientować się, co się dzieje, Subaru wyciągnął rękę i umieścił talizman na jego czole. Papier zajarzył się jaskrawym światłem i mężczyzna znieruchomiał.

Suberu obserwował wyraz konsternacji na jego twarzy, skupienie, kiedy próbował poruszyć ciałem i szok, kiedy odkrył, że nie jest w stanie.

- Co mi zrobiłeś?! – zawołał. – Natychmiast to cofnij, albo obiecuję, że…

- Nie jesteś w pozycji, która umożliwiałaby ci grożenie mi – rzekł Subaru. – To niezbyt miłe uczucie, kiedy nie kontrolujesz własnego ciała, nieprawdaż? W takim razie odczaruj go – wskazał głową w kierunku Soraty - nim zdecyduję, że nie potrzebujesz również swoich ust. - Podszedł bliżej pokonanego mężczyzny i szepnął mu wprost do ucha. – I nie oszukuj, bo obiecuję, że ty również zastygniesz jak kamień, ale z całkowitą świadomością tego, co się wokół ciebie dzieje. Wzrok również ci zostawię, abyś mógł obserwować, jak życie toczy się przed tobą, ale bez twojego udziału. Już śmierć byłaby lepsza od takiego losu.

Gdyby mężczyzna miał władzę nad własnym ciałem, zapewne czułby teraz nieprzyjemny dreszcz i pot.

- Nie mogę – wychrypiał. Jego głos nie brzmiał już tak pewnie jak jeszcze kilka chwil temu. – Naprawdę nie mogę. Tego procesu nie da się cofnąć. Nie potrafię.

Subaru spoglądał w milczeniu na mężczyznę przed sobą. Widział, że nie kłamie, co niestety nie było pocieszającym odkryciem.

- Zostaniesz tu i grzecznie poczekasz. Wrócę po ciebie, kiedy będzie już po wszystkim. Lepiej, byś do tego czasu wymyślił sposób na odwrócenie procesu.

Onmyouji odszedł od mężczyzny wiedząc, że nie stanowi on już żadnego zagrożenia. Rozejrzał się chcąc ocenić sytuację i wtedy jego wzrok padł na osobę stojącą w samym centrum chaosu i rozglądającą się za kimś.

_To nie może być…_

Wyczuwając na sobie jego wzrok, młoda kobieta odwróciła się i spojrzała w jego kierunku.

Subaru nagle stracił oddech, zupełnie, jakby ktoś właśnie z całej siły uderzył go w pierś. Strach, przed tym, że to co widzi jest tylko jego wymysłem był tak silny, że zadał mu niemal fizyczny ból.

Subaru Sumeragi mógł uchodzić za poważnego, dojrzałego mężczyznę, ale teraz miał ochotę opaść na kolana i płakać z ulgi.

- Hokuto…

Siostra nie mogła go usłyszeć w całym tym zamieszaniu, jakie ich otaczało, ale musiała zauważyć ruch jego warg, ponieważ skinęła głową i ruszyła biegiem w jego stronę. Subaru, niewiele myśląc, uczynił to samo. Na drżących nogach przemierzał dystans dzielący go od bliźniaczki, ignorując walczących ludzi. Ktoś zamachnął się na niego, co onmyouji wychwycił kątem oka. Nie tracił jednak czasu na przeciwnika, cisnął w jego stronę talizman, i zaskoczony, kobiecy krzyk utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że atak dosięgnął celu.

Subaru nie wierzył własnym oczom. Hokuto _żyła_ i znajdowała się tuż przed nim! Nie miał pojęcia jak siostra się tu znalazła, ale czas na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie potem. Teraz Subaru nie pragnął nic więcej, jak wziąć bliźniaczkę w ramiona.

Nagle, ziemia pod stopami Sumeragiego zatrzęsła się i Subaru stracił równowagę. Upadł na piach, a kiedy spróbował się podnieść, coś oplotło się wokół jego kostki, powodując, że zmuszony był pozostać w horyzontalnej pozycji. Zniecierpliwiony, obejrzał się przez ramię i ujrzał znajome już korzenie, które powoli, acz ciasno wiły mu się wokół nóg; oplotły jego łydki, kolana i zaczęły sięgać ud.

- Tylko nie to… - Subaru usiłował wyszarpać się z silnego uchwytu drzewa, które niespodziewanie wyrosło spod ziemi. Ale korzenie trzymały go mocno, coraz bardziej oplatając, podczas gdy wiśnia rozwijała gałęzie, liście i kwiaty.

Onmyouji spojrzał na siostrę. Hokuto zatrzymała się i zmierzyła drzewo zamyślonym wzrokiem. W jej dłoni pojawił się miecz, który musiała zabrać jednemu z poległych żołnierzy. Kiedy wyciągnęła broń przed siebie i ze zdecydowanym wyrazem twarzy ruszyła w stronę Subaru, onmyouji poczuł jak zalewa go fala paniki.

- Hokuto nie! Nie zbliżaj się do tego drzewa! Nie pozwól, aby on znowu cię…!

I wtedy to się stało. Pień wiśni przechylił się, gałąź pokryta różowym kwieciem wystrzeliła do przodu i Subaru mógł tylko bezczynnie obserwować, jak pierś jego siostry zostaje przebita, jak jej szczupłe ciało unosi się nad ziemię, a nogi drgają w konwulsjach. Hokuto popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem na gałąź zanurzoną w jej ciele. Podniosła głowę i na moment jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Subaru; pełen niezrozumienia i niedowierzania. Miecz wypadł jej z dłoni, a z kącika ust zaczęła sączyć krew.

- Hokuto! Hokuto, nie! – Subaru szarpał się ze wszystkich sił, łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, ale nie mógł uwolnić się spod miażdżącego uścisku drzewa.

Odzyskał siostrę tylko po to, by ponownie ją stracić. Nie obronił jej. Miał ją na wyciągnięcie ręki i pozwolił, by Seishirou ją zabił…

- Uspokój się, Subaru.

Ten głos. Głos, który Subaru kiedyś kochał, a w tym momencie nienawidził z całego serca. Seishirou stanął przy nim i spojrzał na niego z góry. Na jego twarzy malował się rzadki dla niego wyraz zdegustowania.

- Musisz nauczyć się kontrolować emocje – Sakurazuka mówił spokojnym tonem, takim jaki używał, gdy siedzieli razem w domu, popijali herbatę rozmawiając o pracy. Był kompletnie nieczuły na fakt, że Hokuto wisiała w powietrzu, z przebitą piersią i z trudem łapiąc oddech.

- Zdejmij ją! – krzyknął Subaru. – Pomóż jej, zrobię, co tylko zechcesz, tylko nie pozwól jej zginąć! Błagam! – Subaru nie panował nad sobą. Wił się, krzyczał, płakał i nie przejmował się tym, że Sakurazuka i paru ludzi walczących w pobliżu, widzą go w takim stanie. Jedyne, co się liczyło, to Hokuto, wciąż żywa, ale z każdą sekundą tracąca energię.

- Pomóż jej!

- To nie jest Hokuto.

- Ona jeszcze może przeżyć, uda się ją wyleczyć, tylko opuść ją na ziemię! Każ temu przeklętemu drzewu ją wypuścić!

Drzewo poruszyło się. Jednak zamiast wyswobodzić Hokuto, to Subaru nagle był wolny. Nim zdążył z tej wolności skorzystać silne ręce pochwyciły go, podniosły i przyszpiliły do pnia wiśni.

- Nie słuchasz mnie, Subaru – Seishirou musiał przycisnąć onmyouji'ego całym ciałem do drzewa, aby zmusić go, by przestał się ruszać. – Przypatrz się uważnie. To nie jest Hokuto.

Subaru próbował się wyswobodzić. Chciał odepchnąć drugiego mężczyznę, pobiec do siostry, pomóc jej. Sens słów Sakurazuki zupełnie do niego nie docierał, bo przecież teraz nie była pora na rozmowę, nie kiedy Hokuto konała na jego oczach.

- Hokuto – szepnął złamanym głosem. Próbował odszukać wzrok dziewczyny, chciał, by na niego spojrzała, i kiedy w końcu ich oczy spotkały się na moment, Subaru zrozumiał.

To była obca osoba. Wyglądała jak ona, ale nią nie była. Jej obecności nie towarzyszyło to znajome uczucie, które Subaru miał zawsze w pobliżu bliźniaczki.

- Właśnie – Subaru usłyszał szept Seishirou. Poczuł jak mężczyzna relaksuje się i nieco rozluźnia uchwyt. – Gdyby nie emocje od razu wyczułbyś, że ta osoba nie jest Hokuto. Ale byłeś zbyt zaślepiony i zorientowałbyś się, że to oszustwo dopiero w chwili, w której miecz zanurzyłby się w twoim ciele.

Osoba przebita gałęzią zacharczała, dławiąc się własną krwią. Nie była już w stanie utrzymać iluzji i na oczach Subaru Hokuto zniknęła, a w jej miejscu pojawił się mężczyzna w okularach i z ciemnymi włosami.

Jeszcze jedno konwulsyjne drgnięcie i Kyle Rondart zawisł martwy na gałęzi wiśni.

* * *

To zadziwiające, jak w ciągu krótkiej chwili całe życie traci znaczenie. Arashi płakała, z całych sił, głośno, zupełnie bez gracji, krzycząc i krztusząc się własnymi łzami. Dostała czkawki, rękawem wycierała zasmarkaną twarz, drobinki piasku lepiły jej się do mokrych policzków. Łzy leciały i leciały, jej żołądek kurczył się boleśnie, było jej niedobrze.

- So…rata… - nie poznawała własnego głosu, tak zdarty był od płaczu i krzyku.

To nie dzieje się naprawdę, próbowała sobie wmówić. To przecież nie jest możliwe, by człowiek został zamieniony w posąg. Niemożliwe!

Tak samo, jak niemożliwe jest tworzenie portali i przemieszczanie przez nie ludzi…

Arashi jęknęła. Czuła jak ktoś ją chwyta, przytula, jakieś słowa pocieszenia były jej szeptane do ucha. Ale te plecione nonsensy nie przynosiły jej ukojenia. Bo _nic_ nie będzie dobrze, _nic_ się nie ułoży!

Odepchnęła Chii i strąciła z ramienia dłoń Yukito. Podniosła się na nogi, ponownie otarła twarz jeszcze bardziej rozsmarowując na niej piasek. Starała się nie patrzeć na kamienną rzeźbę przed nią, nie była w stanie znieść jej widoku.

Jej wzrok padł za to na mężczyznę, który był winien jej cierpienia. Oprych stał bez ruchu, obezwładniony przez onmyouji'ego. Nie zważając na prośby i ostrzeżenia Chii i Yukito, ruszyła przed siebie, na chwiejnych nogach, co rusz potykając się i zataczając. Stanęła na wprost mężczyzny; jego twarz nie była już tak pewna, jak jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu. Ale widząc ją: jej umorusaną twarz, jej rozpacz, uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

- Czyżby nie podobał ci się mój twór? – zapytał. – Powinnaś być mi wdzięczna. Możesz postawić go sobie w sypialni i podziwiać. Przyznaj, to będzie świetna ozdoba do pokoju!

Głośne trzaśnięcie i przekleństwo, kiedy mężczyzna uświadomił sobie, że ta niepozorna kobieta uderzył go z wystarczająca siłą, by pozbawić go dolnego zęba.

- Ty suko… - wysyczał, wypluwając krew.

Kolejne uderzenie, i następne, jeszcze jedno. Arashi okładała mężczyznę jak worek treningowy; otwartą dłonią, pięścią, w pewnym momencie jej pierścionek zahaczył o skórę i rozerwał policzek. Mężczyzna nie mógł się poruszyć, dał się bić nie będąc w stanie nawet unieść ręki, by się osłonić.

- Odczaruj go! Ty draniu, natychmiast go odczaruj! – krzyczała lekarka nie przestając zadawać ciosów.

- Arashi, uspokój się!

Yukito złapał ją za nadgarstki i odciągnął od mężczyzny. Lekarka próbowała wyszarpać się z jego uścisku, ale w końcu opadła z sił i osunęła się na kolana cicho szlochając.

- Oddaj mi Soratę…

Arashi, zbyt wstrząśnięta i zrozpaczona, nie zwróciła uwagi, jak pod wpływem jej uderzeń, papierowy talizman przytwierdzony do czoła mężczyzny, zaczął się odrywać, aż w końcu odczepił się zupełnie i opadł na ziemię. Yukito i Chii również nie zwrócili na to uwagi.

Ale mężczyzna zorientował się natychmiast. Poczuł mrowienie w całym ciele, kiedy zaczął odzyskiwać nad nim kontrolę. Poruszył delikatnie palcami upewniając się, że wszystkie członki działają, po czym zaczął kumulować energię w dłoniach. Uśmiechnął się na myśl, że zaraz ukarze tę głupią kobietę za to jak go potraktowała.

Jednak były mag Clow okazał się czujny. Zobaczył ruch mężczyzny i od razu zareagował.

- Uważaj! – krzyknął i chwycił Arashi, odsuwając ją w ostatniej chwili. Dłoń mężczyzny uderzyła powietrze, po czym opadła na ziemię, zamieniając ją w kamień.

- Szybko, odskoczcie! – Yukito i kobiety pobiegli na bok, poza zasięg ataku. Za to jego ofiarą padła dwójka walczących w pobliżu. Nim zorientowali się, co się dzieje, zastygli w bezruchu; dwoje mężczyzn zamarło z uniesionymi mieczami i okrzykami na ustach.

- Pudło! – zaśmiał się mężczyzna i odwrócił lustrując wzrokiem swoje przyszłe ofiary. – Do trzech razy sztuka! – uniósł dłonie, wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu i… stęknął. Poczuł przeszywający ból. Z przerażeniem zobaczył jak z jego piersi wystaje ostrze miecza. Krew napłynęła mu do ust. Odwrócił głowę i napotkał usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie Ōtońskiej wojowniczki.

- Ja nie spudłowałam – powiedziała wyciągając miecz z jego ciała. – Być może jego śmierć cofnie zaklęcie – dodała strzepując krew z ostrza.

Mężczyzna osunął się na kolana. Z ust, razem z krwią ściekała szara maź, tak samo jak z rany na piersi.

Yukito rozszerzył oczy, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co zaraz nastąpi.

- Uciekajcie, szybko! Ustawcie się za nim, tam nie powinno nas dosięgnąć!

Mężczyzna upadł. Kolana dłużej nie utrzymały jego wagi, runął na piach, który momentalnie, w błyskawicznym tempie zaczął przemieniać się w kamień pochłaniając wszystko, co było na jego drodze.

* * *

Panika opuściła Subaru, po tym jak zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie Hokuto wisi w powietrzu przebita gałęzią wiśni. Jednak ulga trwała krótko. Seishirou obserwował, jak szmaragdowe oczy rozszerzają się, twarz wykrzywia nieszczęśliwy grymas, kiedy do onmyouji'ego dotarło, że fakt, iż to nie jego bliźniaczka właśnie zmarła wcale nie zmienia sytuacji, bo Hokuto przecież _nie żyje_. Subaru zamknął oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Seishirou domyślał się, że onmyuoji nie chciał, by Sakurazuka był świadkiem jego cierpienia, zwłaszcza, że to on to cierpienie spowodował.

- Odsuń się ode mnie.

Seishirou usłuchał cichego polecenia. Bez słowa wypuścił młodszego mężczyznę z uchwytu i cofnął się. Subaru musiał nie spodziewać się, że spełni jego prośbę, bo natychmiast otworzył oczy i zmierzył Sakurazukę kalkulującym spojrzeniem.

Subaru był zmęczony. Nie było to tylko zmęczenie fizyczne. Owszem, dzisiejszy wysiłek odbił się na onmyouji'm; jego plecy były przygarbione, opierał się o drzewo korzystając z podparcia. Ale to zmęczenie psychiczne przytłaczało go najbardziej. Subaru był istotą wysoce empatyczną, cierpienia innych odczuwał jak własne. Dodać do tego ostatnie wydarzenia, i nic dziwnego, że te piękne, zielone oczy straciły swój dawny blask.

- W co ty właściwie grasz, Seishirou? – nawet jego głos był bezbarwny, matowy. – Jesteśmy wrogami, tymczasem zabijasz swojego sprzymierzeńca, kiedy ten chce mnie zaatakować. Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem.

Seishirou popatrzył na chwilę na kołyszące się lekko, bezwładne ciało.

- Mój stosunek do niego był neutralny – odpowiedział. Wrócił spojrzeniem do onmyuoji'ego i obserwował go uważnie chcąc wiedzieć, jaki efekt wywołają na nim jego słowa. – Zmieniło się to w chwili, gdy sięgnął po to, co jest moje.

Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc przejechać nią po twarzy Subary, ale ten zaskoczył go, odpychając jego rękę. Gniew pojawił się w zielonych oczach.

- Nie jestem twoją własnością. – Subaru wreszcie oderwał plecy od drzewa i oddalił się od niego. Westchnął, po czym wolnym ruchem sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza. Gdy ją wyjął trzy talizmany znajdowały się między jego palcami. – Zakończmy to tu i teraz. Jestem zmęczony tą zabawą w kotka i myszkę.

Subaru był zdecydowany. Seishirou poznał to po sposobie w jaki zaciskał szczękę i stalowym błysku w oku. Sumeragi był człowiekiem cierpliwym, ale nawet on miał swoje granice.

Usta Subaru poruszyły się w bezgłośnej inkantacji. Wykonał szybki symbol, który sprawił, że ofudy w jego dłoniach zapłonęły. Kolejny znak dłonią spowodował, że talizmany uniosły się w powietrzu i wystartowały w stronę Sakurazuki. W locie ofudy uległy rozmnożeniu, każdy podzielił się na trzy mniejsze, część z nich zmieniła trajektorię lotu. Seishirou udało się uniknąć większość talizmanów, resztę przyjęły na siebie gałęzie wiśni. Różowe płatki w mgnieniu oka pochłonęły płomienie. Wykorzystując zniszczone gałęzie jako broń, Sakirazuka posłał te jarzące się pochodnie w kierunku onmyoji'ego, ale on wykonał kolejny gest i tym razem strumień wody spadł na drzewo gasząc wszystkie płomienie.

_Nieźle, Subaru. _

Onmyouji był tak skupiony na ich walce, na Sakurazuce, na obmyślaniu strategii i szeptaniu zaklęć, że nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Seishirou ta całkowita uwaga schlebiała. Co więcej, on sam za bardzo skoncentrował się na Subaru, dlatego zbyt późno zauważył jak ziemia za plecami onmyuoi'ego zmienia kolor i strukturę, zamienia się w kamień pochłaniając ze sobą wszystko, co znajdował się na jej drodze.

I jej kolejną ofiarą był Subaru.

Seishirou zadziałał od razu. Gałęzie wiśni wystrzeliły do przodu i oplotły onmyuoj'iego. Sumeragi był zaskoczony tym atakiem dochodzącym zza pleców. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na Seishirou, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć „_oszukujesz"_, ale Sakurazuka nie miał czasu na wyjaśnienia. Zmusił gałąź, by mocno objęła Subaru w pasie. Onmyouji żachnął się, rozejrzał i dopiero teraz zauważy żniwo jakie zbierała zainfekowana ziemia. Seishirou dostrzegł jeszcze szok w zielonych oczach, kiedy spoczęły one na skamieniałych żołnierzach, po czym gałąź wystrzeliły w górę, porywając onmyoji'ego. Korzenie drzewa, pień, pierwsze gałązki zaczęły powoli przemieniać się w kamień. Seishirou zamknął oczy i wyszeptał zaklęcie zmuszając gałąź oplatającą Sumeragiego do szybszego ruchu, aby zdążyła przenieść onmyouji'ego w bezpieczne miejsce.

Seishirou poczuł mrowienie w stopach. Otworzył oczy i zauważył, że jego nogi aż do łydek zamienione są w kamień, a transformacja sięga coraz wyżej.

Nie bolało, chociaż uczucie było dziwne, nieprzyjemne.

Seishirou był nieuważny. Przeniósł przeciwnika, a zupełnie zapomniał osobie.

Szkoda, w końcu nie zdążył powiedzieć Subaru o najważniejszym.

* * *

Subaru patrzył z przerażeniem, jak trzymająca go gałąź powoli przemienia się w kamień. Najpierw u styku z pniem, potem pierwsze liście i kwiaty. Mimo to, gałąź dalej się rozrastała, coraz wolniej i coraz słabiej, ale nadal, resztą życia, zmuszała się do wydłużenia i przeniesienia onmyuoji'ego w bezpieczne miejsce. I prawie się udało.

Subaru zawisł kilka metrów nad ziemią: jasną, piaszczystą, nie skażoną zaklęciem. Ale wiśnia umarła, żelazny ucisk nie zelżał i Sumeragi patrzył bezradnie jak kamień sięga coraz bliżej i zaraz dosięgnie jego zamieniając go w kamienną figurę.

Ciężko było poruszyć ręką, która niemal została zmiażdżona przez mocny uścisk drzewa, ale adrenalina pozwoliła Subaru zlekceważyć ból i dodała sił. Udało mu się wsunąć dłoń do kieszeni, by chwycić talizman. Cisnął nim przed siebie, trafiając w oplatającą go gałąź. Szybkie zaklęcie i ofuda zajarzyła się zielonkawym światłem, po czym eksplodowała. Gałąź ukruszyła się, uwalniając onmyuoj'iego. Subaru spadł ze znacznej wysokości, ale miękki piasek zamortyzował jego upadek. Co prawda, ból w prawym nadgarstku uświadomił mu, że minie nieco czasu, nim ręka ta będzie całkowicie sprawna, ale poza tym, nic poważniejszego mu nie dolegało.

Podniósł się na nogi i dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na nagłą ciszę, która zaległa w oazie. Rozejrzał się, z niedowierzaniem chłonąc rozcierający się przed nim obraz. Piasek, roślinność, walczący; zarówno ci po stronie Clow, jak i ci, co je zaatakowali, byli teraz niczym więcej jak kamiennymi tworami.

Subaru usłyszał ruch za plecami. Odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego za nim króla. Touya wyglądał na równie mocno wstrząśniętego widokiem.

- Nie w ten sposób wyobrażałem sobie nasze zwycięstwo.

Zwycięstwo? Sumeragi ponownie się rozejrzał. Rzeczywiście, większość posągów stanowili nieprzyjaciele. Jednak także sporo ich wojowników padło ofiarami zaklęcia. Oazę zdobiły teraz kamienne rzeźby, których twarze zastygły w wyrazie zdumienia, nie rozumiejąc tego, co im się przytrafiło.

Subaru próbował odszukać wzrokiem Seishirou, chcąc sprawdzić, gdzie mężczyzna uciekł. Nie czuł jego obecności, symbole na dłoniach Sakurazuki nagle przestały działać i Subaru miał bardzo złe przeczucie. Ale skoro Seishirou ocalił jego, to z całą pewnością uratował też siebie. Sumeragu zobaczył Arashi, Chii, Yukito, cała trójka zdrowa, ale w wyraźnym szoku. Nawet z tej odległości był w stanie dostrzec łzy na twarzy lekarki. Wrócił spojrzeniem do pnia wiśni chcąc zobaczyć, w którym kierunku odchodzą, teraz już skamieniałe, gałęzie.

Jego wzrok padł na rzeźbę stojącą przy drzewie.

Subaru zamarł.


	27. W Ruinach

**A/N: **Teraz premiera nowego rozdziału. Obsługa trochę mnie jeszcze przerasta, ale mam nadzieję, że w odpowiednich miejscach powstawiałam przerywniki ^^ Na NL pisałam, że został mi ostatni rozdział, ale nie wzięłam pod uwagę tego, że nie umiem zwięźle pisać, dlatego tenże ostatni rozdział rozrósł się niemiłosiernie i musiałam go pociąć na trzy, by nikt nie zasnął podczas czytania xD

* * *

Kurogane nie był romantykiem. Nawet kiedy angażował się w dłuższe związki, czułe gesty i zachowania przychodziły mu z trudem. Owszem, zdarzyło mu się upleść bukiet z polnych kwiatów w drodze na randkę albo nawet przygotować posiłek dla ówczesnej partnerki, ale romantyczne spacery o zachodzie słońca czy ckliwe słowa po prostu nie leżały w jego naturze. Jednakże po poznaniu Fay'a w Kurogane obudziła się ta delikatniejsza część niego, której dotychczas nie znał. Pragnął zadowolić czarodzieja, przywołać na jego twarz uśmiech, sprawić, by w tych niebieskich oczach tańczyły radosne ogniki, które widywał tak rzadko.

Kiedy mag zgodził się udać z Kurogane do Nihon, od razu w głowie wojownika zaczęły powstawać wizje, pomysły, gdzie zabrać Fay'a, co mu pokazać. Kurogane pragnął, by mag był szczęśliwy w Nihon, by mu się to miejsce spodobało i żeby nigdy nie żałował swojej decyzji o przeprowadzce.

Nad ranem w Nihon często można było spotkać wielu trenujących wojowników. Nihończycy dzień zaczynali wcześnie i nikomu nie przeszkadzał zgiełk w porannych godzinach. Kurogane nieraz wstawał razem ze słońcem, aby poćwiczyć i doskonalić swoje umiejętności, jednakże chciał trenować sam, z dala od innych wojowników. I tak odkrył piękne miejsce, jakże rzadko odwiedzane przez ludzi. Niedaleko swojego domu, na skraju Nihon niewielki potok przepływał przez polanę, a tuż na skraju lasu wybudowany był drewniany most. Wschód słońca szczególnie pięknie wyglądał w tym właśnie miejscu. Blade promienie padały na taflę, oświetlały drzewa i most. Okolica była malownicza, szum przepływającej wody i ranny śpiew ptaków uspokajał. Kurogane uwielbiał ćwiczyć na tej polanie i pragnął zabrać tam, zwłaszcza o wschodzie słońca, maga. Był przekonany, że Fay również pokochałby tamto miejsce. Nieczęsto ktoś się tam pokazywał, tym bardziej o tak wczesnej porze, więc nie musieliby martwić się niechcianym towarzystwem…

Teraz mężczyzna miał ochotę śmiać się z własnej głupoty. On snuł niedorzeczne plany dotyczące uszczęśliwiania maga, podczas gdy ten wykorzystywał i okłamywał go od samego początku!

- Upokarzająca sytuacja, nieprawdaż? – spytał Faust. Kurogane nawet się nie zdziwił, że czarnoksiężnik znał jego myśli. – Ty chodziłeś z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, czułeś radość i zadowolenie, zapewne twoje ego również urosło, bo w końcu niewielu może się pochwalić uwiedzeniem czarodzieja wysokiej rangi, podczas gdy tenże czarodziej bawił się twoim kosztem. Śmieszyło go twoje dziecinne zauroczenie i oddanie. Wykorzystywał twoje zapatrzenie w niego, pociągał za niewidzialne sznurki swojej małej, naiwnej kukiełki.

- Przestań - odezwał się Kurogane, nie mogąc dłużej słuchać słów Fausta. – Zamknij się wreszcie!  
- Och, czyżbym zranił twoje uczucia? – Faust zrobił zmartwioną minę. Uklęknął przed Kurogane i zajrzał mu w oczy. – Ja jedynie stwierdzam fakt. Nie chcę cię urazić. Otwieram ci oczy, abyś w końcu pozbył się tych klapek i dostrzegł rzeczywistość taką jaką jest naprawdę. Uświadom sobie, że przez te wszystkie miesiące odkąd poznałeś mojego syna byłeś… - tu Faust zawiesił głos, kiedy zastanawiał się nad odpowiednim określeniem. Dotknął palcem ust w zamyśleniu, po czym uniósł ten palec do góry w zadowolonym geście, jakby chciał powiedzieć „już mam!". I rzeczywiście, ponieważ zaraz kontynuował wypowiedź. – Byłeś niczym klaun. Nosiłeś się dumnie, w końcu wy wojownicy jesteście tacy próżni. Wymachiwałeś swoim mieczykiem, prawiłeś mądre - w swym mniemaniu - słowa. Uważałeś się za człowieka bystrego, ważnego, podczas gdy dla Yuui'ego przypominałeś błazna, który nagle zechciał przywdziać frak. Żałosna postać, nieco groteskowa. Ot, klaun w garniturze.

Nieważne jak bardzo będziesz się starał, czego nie dokonasz, klaun zawsze pozostanie klaunem i nic tego nie zmieni. A teraz powiedz mi, drogi Nihończyku, kogo bardziej nienawidzisz: mnie, za uświadomienie ci prawdy, Yuui'ego, za to, że tak cię upokorzył, czy siebie, bo nie byłeś w stanie rozeznać się w sytuacji?

Kurogane uniósł głowę, by móc spojrzeć ponad ramieniem Fausta na Fay'a. Mag wciąż leżał skulony na podłodze. Jego ramiona już nie drżały. Nie płakał, ale też nic nie mówił i nic nie robił. Wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt przed sobą nieobecnym wzrokiem. Wyglądał jak człowiek pogrążony w katatonii.

Gdyby słowa Fausta były prawdziwe, Fay nie znajdowałby się teraz w takim stanie. To, co czarnoksiężnik sączył ninji do ucha było kłamstwem! Nieprawdziwe słowa, podsycane magią, wyciągały obawy Kurogane na wierzch i wypełniały go fałszywymi przekonaniami.

Jaki Kurogane był głupi, że choć przez chwilę uwierzył Faustowi!

- Nie nienawidzę ani jego, ani siebie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Za to ty napełniasz mnie obrzydzeniem!

Po raz kolejny Kurogane wykorzystał nadmierną pewność przeciwnika. Czarnoksiężnik przekonany o swojej wyższości nie spodziewał się, że wojownik otrząśnie się z transu w jaki go od dłuższej chwili wprowadzał. Dlatego zupełnie nie był przygotowany na atak i dopiero w ostatniej chwili zarejestrował ruch ręki ninji.

Kurogane zaklął pod nosem, kiedy Faust odskoczył. Ostrze rozcięło płaszcz i tylko delikatnie przecięło skórę na torsie czarnoksiężnika.

- To było niemiłe – odezwał się Faust, znajdując się teraz kilka metrów od niego. Rozchylił poły płaszcza i ninja mógł zobaczyć, że Faust również uzbrojony był w miecz. Czarnoksiężnik chwycił rękojeść i płynnym ruchem wyjął ostrze z pochwy. Nie tracąc czasu, Kurogane dźwignął się na nogi z bronią wyciągniętą przed siebie. Stanął naprzeciw przeciwnika mierząc go czujnym wzrokiem.

Faust stał wyprostowany, spokojny, z łagodnym uśmiechem na ustach. Gdyby nie miecz, który trzymał w ręce oraz ślady krwi po wcześniejszym ataku ninji, z jego postawy nie dałoby się wyczytać, że jest gotowy do walki, ani, że w ogóle ma zamiar brać udział w jakiejkolwiek potyczce.

- Odważny jesteś, skoro chcesz się ze mną mierzyć – powiedział. – Chociaż być może to nie odwaga, lecz głupota.

Wyraz twarzy Fausta nie zmienił się ani odrobinę kiedy, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, rzucił się w kierunku Kurogane z wyciągniętym mieczem. Wciąż ten sam spokojny, _chory_ uśmiech zdobił jego wargi. Kurogane automatycznie wyciągnął dłoń, by zasłonić się mieczem.

W komnacie rozległo się szczęknięcie, kiedy ostrza otarły się o siebie.

Faust był niższy i znacznie szczuplejszy od Kurogane, jednak ninja wiedział, że nie może dać się zwieść fizyczną przewagą. Faust nie był przeciwnikiem, którego można nie docenić. Samo jego nawiedzone spojrzenie świadczyło o jego niepoczytalności i nieprzewidywalności. Co więcej, ten mężczyzna władał czarną magią, więc mimo braku postury wojownika mógł zmieść Kurogane z powierzchni ziemi w każdej chwili, jeśli tylko ninja wykaże się choć odrobiną nieuwagi.

To była walka na śmierć i życie, i Kurogane nie walczył teraz tylko we własnej obronie. Faust pożądał mocy zapieczętowanej w Ruinach i kto wie, co zrobi, kiedy będzie w jej posiadaniu. Kurogane wątpił, aby jego pobudki były altruistyczne. Z opowieści onmyoji'ego wiedział, że moc Ruin _nie może_ dostać się w niczyje ręce. Zwłaszcza kogoś takiego jak Faust.

Spojrzał przez ramię na Fay'a. Mag wciąż siedział bez ruchu, kompletnie nieświadomy co działo się wokół niego. Poruszał bezgłośnie ustami i tylko od czasu do czasu słychać było jak szepcze imię brata i woła mamę.

- Cholera, Fay, ocknij się! – syknął Kurogane. Poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła na myśl, że Faust rzucił na maga zaklęcie, którego nie da cię cofnąć. – Cokolwiek on ci nagadał nie jest prawdą!

Kolejne uderzenie i Kurogane poczuł ból na przedramieniu.

- Nie ignoruj przeciwnika - upomniał go spokojnie Faust, jakby znajdowali się teraz nigdzie indziej jak na polu treningowym, a on udzielał cennych wskazówek uczniowi.

- Niech cię szlag…!

Kurogane zmusił się do większej koncentracji. Nie było to dla niego łatwe, nie kiedy mag był w takim stanie, ale ninja nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na dystrakcję. Faust jest zbyt szybki i zbyt czujny, by nie wykorzystać nawet najmniejszego błędu przeciwnika.

Przez chwilę w komnacie dało się słyszeć tylko przyspieszone oddechy i dźwięk uderzających o siebie mieczy. Kurogane wiedział, że ma przewagę pod względem siły i techniki, ale Faust władał magią i jego nawet lekkie ataki były trudne do odparcia. Cholera, długo w ten sposób nie powalczy. Jeżeli Faust dalej będzie wyprowadzał takie ciosy to ninja nie da rady utrzymać własnego miecza w ręce!

Do diabła z magami i ich pieprzoną magią!

- Czyżby zaczynało brakować ci tchu, Nihończyku? Muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tobie.

Faust szepnął pod nosem inkantację, wiązka czarnego światła pokryła jego miecz i Kurogane krzyknął, kiedy bolesne dreszcze przebiegły wzdłuż jego ręki, jakby prąd przechodził przez niego za każdym razem, gdy jego ostrze stykało się z zaczarowaną bronią przeciwnika. Ponowne uderzenie, przeszywający ból w ciele i Kurogane nie wytrzymał. Kolana się pod nim ugięły i runął na plecy. Mimo bólu nie wypuścił miecza z dłoni.

Faust pochylił się nad nim z zadowolonym uśmiechem.

- I co teraz? – spytał tryumfalnie.

Uniósł miecz gotów do ataku, jednocześnie kopnął Kurogane w brzuch powstrzymując go przez zmienieniem pozycji.

Mimo bólu, ninja zdołał zablokować atak. Jednakże ostrze ześlizgnęło się z jego miecza i ugodziło go w ramię. Kurogane stęknął.

Nacięcie nie było głębokie, ani groźne. Za to wzrok Fausta mówił wyraźne, że czarnoksiężnik zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Krótkie zaklęcie, nakreślony w powietrzu szybki znak i Kurogane wiedział, że przegrał. Nie był w stanie znieść bólu i upuścił miecz, który był rozgrzany do czerwoności.

Teraz nic już nie dzieliło ostrza Fausta od jego piersi.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera!_

Kurogane chciał się ruszyć, ale znajoma już, niewidzialna siła trzymała go w miejscu. Czuł jak nieprzyjemna, zimna moc ślizga się po jego ciele, oplata jego nadgarstki i przyszpila jego ręce do podłogi po obu stronach głowy.

Kurogane uświadomił sobie, że zaraz umrze.

To dziwne jak wiele myśli potrafi przejść przez głowę w kilka sekund. Wojownik przypomniał sobie Nihon, twarze rodziców i przyjaciół: zarówno tych z Nihon, jak i tych, których poznał w trakcie podróży; zdecydowana, skupiona twarz dzieciaka, pogodny uśmiech księżniczki. Nawet ta wiedźma Yuuko pojawiła się na moment przed jego oczami.

Ale potem postać czarodzieja wypełniła jego wizję i Kurogane uświadomił sobie, że nie może się teraz poddać, bo jeżeli zginie, to Fay będzie następny.

Kurogane napiął mięśnie i szarpnął. Z nadludzką wręcz siłą stawił opór trzymającej go magii i poczuł, że zaklęcie znika i odzyskuje swobodę ruchów. Momentalnie przeturlał się na bok, usłyszał jak opuszczone ostrze Fausta uderza o kamienną podłogę z trzaskiem. Faust wydał zaskoczony odgłos, w tym samym czasie Kurogane wyciągnął rękę, chwycił swój miecz i zaatakował. Ostrze zanurzyło się w ciele czarnoksiężnika, z lewej strony brzucha.

Faust poderwał się na nogi, cofnął i ze zdziwieniem spojrzał w dół.

- A to ci zaskoczenie – wymruczał, po czym osunął się nieprzytomny na ziemię.

Nie tracąc czasu, Kurogane podźwignął się na nogi i podbiegł do maga. Złapał go za ramiona i potrząsnął, chcąc wyrwać go z letargu.

- Fay, idioto, spójrz na mnie!

Mag posłusznie podniósł głowę i wbił spojrzenie w Kurogane, jednak jego oczy były matowe, okryte mgłą.

- Otrząśnij się! – ninja potrząsał magiem, ale nie przynosiło to żadnego skutku.

- Gdzie… jest… ta-ta? – Fay mówił niczym małe dziecko, powoli, przeciągając sylaby. – Gdzie ta-ta? – zaczął rozglądać się na boki z paniką na twarzy. Próbował wyrwać się z uchwytu ninji.

- Cholera, uspokój się! – Kurogane chwycił go mocniej. Widział, jak Fay krzywi się z bólu, ale mimo to nie rozluźnił uchwytu. – Cokolwiek powiedział ci ojciec nie jest prawdą! Nie słuchaj go!

- Ta-ta się mną za-o-pie-ku-je…

- Twój tata to kawał skurwysyna, który chce cię skrzywdzić! Ja się tobą zaopiekuję, obiecuję! Nie pozwolę, by ten drań cię skrzywdził. – Kurogane zmienił pozycję. Uklęknął przed magiem i rozluźnił uchwyt, po to tylko, by móc opleść plecy maga i zamknąć go w mocnym uścisku. - Wróć do mnie, Fay – poprosił cichym głosem.

Poczuł, jak Fay unosi ręce i układa je na jego piersi. Kurogane napiął mięśnie szykując się na uderzenie, ale zamiast tego, mag zacisnął dłonie w pięści, miażdżąc w uścisku materiał koszuli ninji i przywarł do niego mocniej.

- Kurowanko.

Kurogane naprawdę zaczynał lubić swoje przezwiska. Odetchnął z ulgą.

- Cieszę się, że wróciłeś – powiedział. Odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć na maga. Oczy Fay'a wciąż były lekko zaczerwienione, ale jego spojrzenie było przejrzyste, świadome. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, wojownik pochylił się i pocałował go szybko. – Nastraszyłeś mnie, głupku.

- Przepraszam, dałem się głupio omamić – Fay uśmiechnął się nieporadnie. Otarł twarz rękawem płaszcza usuwając z niej ślady łez. Kurogane wyciągnął rękę, by przeczesać czule włosy czarodzieja, ale w tym momencie oczy Fay'a rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał w przestrzeń za plecami wojownika.

Kurogane najpierw poczuł mocne szarpnięcie, kiedy Fay odepchnął go na bok, a następnie ostry ból w lewym ramieniu. Upadł na zimną podłogę zdezorientowany. Z jego ramienia zaczęła sączyć się krew.

- Kurorin, w porządku?! Fay natychmiast pojawił się przed nim. Rzucił mu szybkie, zmartwione spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się plecami do ninji. Stanął w obronnej pozie, robiąc z siebie mur separujący wojownika od Fausta.

Kurogane obserwował z niedowierzaniem, jak mężczyzna, którego przed momentem pozbawił przytomności, stoi spokojnie kilka metrów przed nim i niedbałym ruchem strzepuje krew z _jego_ miecza.

- Ech, co za wyjątkowo tępy uczeń – powiedział Faust, nie patrząc ani na Fay'a, ani na Kurogane. Zamiast tego obserwował swoje odbicie w mieczu i czyścił krew z brody. – Dopiero co mówiłem mu o wadzie Nihończyków, ich próżności – kontynuował znudzonym tonem – a zaraz potem Nihończyk odwraca się od przeciwnika prezentując mu swoje szerokie plecy. Co za głupcy chodzą po tym świecie. Aż dziw, że przeżył tyle lat.

- Przecież… Jakim cudem jeszcze stoisz?!

Stwierdzenie, że Kurogane był zaskoczony byłoby eufemizmem. Ninja był wstrząśnięty, zszokowany, bo przecież rana, jaką zadał Faustowi była poważna i wymagała medycznej opieki. Jak więc czarnoksiężnik mógł wstać o własnych siłach i jak gdyby nigdy nic czyścić twarz z krwi?!

- Poważna? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – Faust łaskawie obdarzył ninję uwagą. – Czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś tego co do ciebie mówiłem? – mężczyzna spojrzał teraz z dezaprobatą na syna. – Co ty w nim widzisz? Niepojętny jak mało kto...

Kiedy żaden z nich się nie odezwał, Faust wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnięcie.

- Drogi, głupi Nihończyku – zwrócił się do Kurogane. – Dopiero co tłumaczyłem ci jak marną, mało znaczącą istotą jesteś dla nas czarodziejów. Naprawdę sadziłeś, że to pacnięcie może wyrządzić mi krzywdę? Mnie? Jesteś tak naiwny, że to prawie urocze.

- Czym ty się stałeś? To zrozumiałe, że przez te wszystkie lata urosłeś w siłę, ale żeby zregenerować się w takim tempie?

Tym razem to Fay zabrał głos. Mag mówił z niedowierzaniem. Stał przed własnym ojcem, ale patrzył na niego jak na obcego człowieka, czemu zresztą trudno było się dziwić.

- Yuui, chłopcze – Faust poskrobał paznokciem wyschniętą krew na płaszczu, próbując usunąć ją z materiału. – Gdybyś nie pozwolił bratu zająć swojego miejsca też byś tak umiał. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak potężna moc przeszła ci koło nosa.

- Nie chcę żadnej mocy. Na pewno nie od ciebie! – Fay starał się mówić pewnie, ale Kurogane słyszał lekkie drżenie w jego głosie. Mag odwrócił na moment głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Był zdenerwowany, obawiał się, że rana Kurogane jest poważna. Ninja pokiwał głową, próbując dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie dostał w miejsce witalne i nic mu nie jest. Ostatnie czego teraz im trzeba to zmartwiony Fay, nie mogący skupić się całkowicie na przeciwniku.

- Ile w tobie złości – powiedział Faust. – Dajesz się ponieść emocjom, a to jest oznaka słabości. Wściekły człowiek, to słaby człowiek. Myślałem, że prezentujesz sobą coś więcej. Zawiodłeś mnie.

Kurogane nie widział twarzy Fay'a, ale po ruchu jego ciała, po tym jak mag napiął mięśnie, mężczyzna domyślił się, że słowa Fausta go zabolały. Pomimo tego, kim Faust się stał i jak bardzo był zły – nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż był ojcem Fay'a.

Kurogane podniósł się z lekkim trudem, w końcu jego ramię ostatnimi czasy było ulubionym miejscem ataków i wojownik zaczął podejrzewać, że ta ręka nigdy nie będzie już w pełni sprawna. O dziwo, wcale tak dużo krwi nie wypłynęło z rany i chociaż bolało jak diabli, Kurogane wciąż miał sporo siły, by skopać Faustowi dupsko jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Póki co, stanął w milczeniu za Fay'em i tylko położył dłoń na ramieniu maga dając mu ciche wsparcie.

- I co teraz? – spytał cicho Fay.

Faust patrzył na niego w milczeniu, z zastanowieniem. Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę rozważał odpowiedź. Przez chwilę Kurogane wydawało się, że w szalonych oczach mężczyzny widać czułość, ale szybko porzucił tę myśl, bo to nie mogła być prawda. Nie po tym, co Faust przed chwilą zrobił Fay'owi.

- Możesz wziąć swoją zabawkę i wyjść – powiedział Faust. – Jak już mówiłem, nie obchodzisz mnie, twój towarzysz jeszcze mniej. Zejdźcie mi z drogi, a nic wam się nie stanie. Spróbujcie mi przeszkodzić to was zabiję.

Stalowy błysk w oku i pokrętny uśmiech uświadomił Kurogane, że mężczyzna nie blefuje.

- Dlaczego chcesz przywłaszczyć sobie tę starożytną moc? Na co ci ona? – zapytał Fay. Mówiąc to przekręcił głowę, by móc uważnie przyjrzeć się świetlistemu ciału, w którym przechowywana była magia.

- A po co królowi tron, pisarzowi pióro? Drogi synu zadajesz mi nierozsądne pytania.

Kurogane drażniło, że obaj mężczyźni mogą patrzeć na Nataku ledwo mrużąc powieki, podczas gdy on nie mógł nawet spojrzeć w kierunku lewitującego ciała w obawie, że światło wypali mu oczy.

- W tym pojemniku zapieczętowana jest ogromna moc, a ja będąc potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem pragnę jak największej mocy. Jestem doskonałym czarodziejem. Mam w głowie tysiące zaklęć. Moja wiedza jest większa od wiedzy wszystkich mędrców, którzy kiedykolwiek zajmowali się magią. Ale co z tego? Jaki mam z tego pożytek skoro to ciało nie jest w stanie znieść większości tych zaklęć? Chcąc rzucić interesujące mnie czary, moje ciało się rozpadnie, nie wytrzyma tak dużego napięcia. Mam potężny umysł, ale wątłe ciało, niezdolne do kontrolowania takiej mocy. Pochłaniając potęgę Ruin, nic nie będzie mnie ograniczało. Będę silny, moje ciało się wzmocni, będzie jak ze stali. Będę mógł rzucać zaklęcia, samodzielnie toczyć wojny. Będę niezwyciężony, świat ugnie się do mojej woli!

Kurogane przełknął ślinę. Faust przemawiał z pasją, przekonaniem. Zaplanował swoje życie szczegółowo, wytrwale dążył do celu, nie zniechęcał się. Były to cechy, które Kurogane w ludziach szanował. Faust byłby wspaniałym sprzymierzeńcem, gdyby tylko jego chory umysł nie pożądał tak władzy i dominacji.

- To wszystko? – spytał Fay, kiedy jego ojciec skończył przemowę. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że zniszczyłeś swoją rodzinę, obrałeś taką drogę w życiu z tak głupiego powodu?

- Głupiego? – Faust spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – Czemu tak uważasz?

- Jestem tobą rozczarowany – kontynuował mag. – Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem, ale chyba liczyłem na to, że mój ojciec miał lepsze pobudki, dla których sprzedał swoją duszę. A to, co mi tu podajesz? Siła, potęga, niezniszczalność? Wieczne życie? Tato, jesteś do bólu sztampowym negatywnym bohaterem. Źli bohaterowie powieści zawsze chcą albo władzy, albo nieśmiertelności. A ja sądziłem, że jesteś oryginalny.

Faust przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę z uwagą. W końcu nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się. Jego chrapliwy śmiech odbijał się od kamiennych ścian i niósł echem po ruinach.

- Przykro mi, że nie sprostałem twoim oczekiwaniom, chłopcze. Ale jeszcze udowodnię ci własną niezwykłość. Iluż to ludzi dążyło do tego co ja, a poległo? Ja za to zapiszę się na kartach historii jako najznakomitszy czarnoksiężnik. Będę bogiem nowego świata. Panem marionetek! Będziecie moimi pionkami, źródłem niekończącej się rozrywki!

- Jesteś chory – wycedził Fay. – Skoro zwykłe życie tak cię nudzi, trzeba go było sobie sztucznie nie przedłużać! Skrzywdziłeś mamę, mnie, Yuui'ego! Wszystko po to, by zapewnić sobie rozrywkę!?

- Och, drogi synu. Nasza rodzina była jednym z moich najdoskonalszych tworów. Ale i ona zrobiła się nudna po pewnym czasie.

- Nie wierzę… - Fay zniżył głos do szeptu. - Zniszczyłeś nasze życie, bo byłeś znudzony? I chcesz dalej niszczyć życia ludzi, bo jesteś znudzony?! Czy ty w ogóle jesteś człowiekiem?!

Faust wyszczerzył się.

- Widzisz synu, a jednak nie taki sztampowy jak myślałeś.

* * *

Wyciągnął spod łóżka stary plecak – ten sam, który zabrał z domu, kiedy postanowił wyruszyć z ojcem. Kiedyś pachnący i nowy, teraz był poszarpany, popruty, materiał wyblakły i brudny. Yuui był niedorzecznie przywiązany do tego plecaka, nawet po tych wszystkich latach nie zdobył się na to, żeby go wreszcie wyrzucić. Cóż… był to jedyny przedmiot, który przypominał mu o domu i dawnym życiu.

- Chyba jestem nieco sentymentalny – szepnął sam do siebie.

Spakował kilka rzeczy, po czym narzucił plecak na ramię.

- To chyba wszystko – powiedział do pustego pokoju. Rozejrzał się dookoła. – Mimo wszystko, będzie mi brakowało tego miejsca. Żegnaj, drogi pokoju.

Rzucił zaklęcie. Pierwsze lepsze, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. Doprawdy, lektura licznych książek z czarną magią była naprawdę przydatna.

Chwycił za klamkę i otworzył drzwi. Za nim ogień, jak dzika bestia, pożerał wszystko, co stało na jego drodze.

* * *

Kurogane miał wrażenie, że znalazł się właśnie w sercu jednej z opowieści, które jego mam lubiła czytać mu do snu. Tam zawsze dochodziło do walki dobra ze złem, i oczywiście owe starcie musiało być spektakularne, aby czytelnik się nie znudził, i aby z zapartym tchem oczekiwał kolejnych wydarzeń.

I Kurogane dokładnie to teraz robił. Obserwował rozgrywający się przed nim spektakl, a uczucia, jakie się w nim kotłowały nie miały nic wspólnego z nudą. Za to były bardzo ambiwalentne. Z jednej strony był przerażony, bo był świadkiem ważnej walki, w której przegrana niosłaby niewyobrażalne konsekwencje. Poza tym, osobą walczącą był Fay i sama myśl o tym, że magowi może stać się krzywda powodowała, że Kurogane czuł ścisk w żołądku i nieprzyjemne dreszcze na plecach. Nie mówiąc już o sercu, które waliło w jego piersi z siłą stu bębniarzy. Z drugiej strony, starcie dwójki potężnych czarodziejów było prawdziwym widowiskiem. Ich pojedynek był spektaklem pełnym barw i efektów, których zazdrościłby im niejeden twórca ulicznych pokazów. Komnata mieniła się różnymi odcieniami, w tle rozbrzmiewały grzmoty, huki, jakby prawdziwy żywioł przetaczał się wewnątrz Ruin. Znikąd zerwał się ostry wiatr, zapach kurzu i dymu unosił się w powietrzu, a błyskawice non stop przetaczały się nad komnatą i odbijały od ścian.

W jednej chwili Kurogane uświadomił sobie dwa fakty. Po pierwsze, nie miał pojęcia, że Fay ma takie umiejętności, po drugie, jego wcześniejsza walka z Faustem była nieporozumieniem. On się dwoił i troił, by pokonać czarnoksiężnika, który, wnioskując z obecnej walki, bawił się Kurogane. Udawał, że walczy, podczas gdy ich potyczka przypominała zabawę rodzica z dzieckiem. Kurogane rzadko czuł takie upokorzenie.

W pojedynkę nie miał żadnej szansy przeciwko Faustowi. Na nic zdały się lata treningu w zetknięciu z tak potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Może cała horda Nihończyków stanowiłaby jakieś szanse przeciwko Faustowi, ale nie on sam.

Cholera! Po śmierci rodziców Kurogane obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie dopuści do tego, by bliskim mu osobom zagroziło jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Ćwiczył w pocie czoła, nie miał dla siebie taryfy ulgowej, nie robił sobie żadnych wymówek, nie zniechęcała go zła pogoda, wstawał wcześnie, ćwiczył i ćwiczył, doskonalił swoje umiejętności i naprawdę doszedł do mistrzowskiego poziomu.

Szkoda tylko, że jedno abrakadabra jest w stanie zmieść go z powierzchni Ziemi…

- Kuro-tan! Ja się zajmę Faustem, ty tymczasem pilnuj Nataku!

- Eh?

Wojownik oderwał wzrok od dwójki magów i zaklął w myślach. Pozwolił się rozkojarzyć i nie zauważył, że Faust nie zajmował się tylko walką z synem. Mężczyzna miał podzielną uwagę i nie wiadomo w którym momencie, zaczął atakować serce ruin.

Komnatę zdobiły zbroje, ustawione przy ścianach co kilka metrów. Kurogane wcześniej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, ale teraz obserwował bardzo uważnie jak powoli zbliżały się do lewitującego ciała.

- Co do…? - wymruczał pod nosem. Podbiegł w kierunku blaszanych przeciwników i płynnymi ruchami powalił dwie zbroje. Dziwnie czuł się walcząc z rekwizytem. Wolałby godniejszego przeciwnika, aczkolwiek, Kurogane pomyślał ponuro, być może to właśnie przerośnięta puszka jest przeciwnikiem na jego poziomie.

Pozostałe zbroje nie zatrzymały się nawet na chwilę, kiedy Kurogane zaatakował. Wciąż zbliżały się do Nataku ociężale i niespiesznie. Jakby ich widok był niewystarczający, kawałki zbroi, które wojownik przed chwilą zniszczył, zaczęły unosić się nad podłogą i scalać ze sobą. Nie przybrały wcześniejszej formy dwóch osobnych zbroi, ale złączyły się w jedną, większą i bardziej złowrogą. Kurogane mógłby przysiąc, że w pustej przestrzeni za hełmem dostrzegł dwa paciorkowate oczy.

Upiorne zbroje, cóż Faustowi nie można było odmówić wyobraźni.

Kurogane rzucił się do ataku. Był zwinny i silny, bez problemu wbił miecz w łączenie nad kolanem i pozbawił zbroję lewej nogi. „Przeciwnik" runął na podłogę z łoskotem, który i tak został zagłuszony przez odgłosy walki między czarodziejami.

Nihończyk zignorował zbierające się ponownie do kupy części i ruszył na pozostałe zbroje, które wyciągały swoje puste ręce w kierunku świetlistego ciała. Kurogane powalił cztery z dziewięciu zbroi, lekko rozczarowany łatwością, z jaką wytrącał im miecze ze stalowych palców. Był właśnie na etapie rozczłonkowania kolejnej blaszanej kreatury, kiedy poczuł mocne pieczenie na łokciu i plecach.

Odskoczył z zaskoczonym sapnięciem i odwrócił się. Okazało się, że w walce zbliżył się na tyle blisko lewitującego ciała, że bijąca od niego moc oparzyła mu skórę i nadpaliła ubranie.

- Cholera, nie choć, że oślepia to jeszcze parzy!

I to nie tylko jego, zauważył. Zbroje, których nie zdążył powstrzymać zaczęły się topić. Żadna nie była w stanie zbliżyć się na tyle blisko, by móc choć musnąć ciało skrywające starożytną moc.

- Tak też myślałem. – Kurogane usłyszał zaciekawiony głos Fausta. Tylko lekka zadyszka wskazywała, że walka z Fay'em ma na mężczyznę jakikolwiek wpływ. – Czyli w ten sposób nie da się zbliżyć do ciała. Może spróbuję w ten sposób…

Kurogane patrzył uważnie, jak ze szczelin w kamiennej podłodze unosi się ciemna, kleista substancja. Unosiła się w powietrzu, powoli zmierzając w stronę źródła światła.

- Kuro-pon, nie pozwól, aby to dostało się do Nataku! – wojownik usłyszał dobiegający gdzieś zza pleców głos Fay'a. Odwrócił głowę, ale nie był w stanie dostrzec maga. Zbyt blisko znajdował się teraz tego rażącego światła i mało co widział. Miał wrażenie, że brwi i rzęsy palą mu się od ciepła, jaki emitował zbiornik magii.

- Zostaw to mi! – odpowiedział z brawurą. Fay miał swojego przeciwnika, na którym powinien się koncentrować, więc on zadba o to, aby mag nie musiał martwić się tą dziwną smolistą kreaturą stworzoną przez ojca.

- Chodź no tu, wielki glucie – powiedział wyciągając przed siebie miecz. Kątem oka zobaczył ruch po lewej stronie i zorientował się, że kawałki zbroi, które nie zostały stopione, złączyły się z tą, którą wcześniej powalił i teraz olbrzymia zbroja zanosi się na niego z bronią, która mogłaby uchodzić równie dobrze za miecz jak i za topór.

_- Kurogane – _zawyła zbroja, jej puste oczodoły wypełniły się czerwonym światłem i mężczyzna obserwował z uwagą jak broń jego rozmiarów leci mu wprost na głowę.

Świetnie, niczego tak nie pragnął jak walki z blaszanym Goliatem.

* * *

- Nie podoba mi się, że siedzimy tu bezczynnie, podczas gdy inni narażają życie.

Sakura wstała z łóżka i podeszła do okna spoglądając posępnie w dal.

- Fay, Kurogane, Arashi, Sorata… oni wszyscy są na zewnątrz mimo, że nie są mieszkańcami Clow. A ja, księżniczka, mam siedzieć w komnacie i czekać na wieści. To niesprawiedliwe!

- Księżniczko – Syaoran oderwał się od swojego stanowiska przy drzwiach i podszedł do dziewczyny. – Jesteś młoda i niedoświadczona w walce. Nie miałabyś szans przeciw osobom, które nas zaatakowały. Ja również chciałbym walczyć, nawet zdając sobie sprawę jak marnym byłbym przeciwnikiem.

- Więc chodźmy! - Sakura chwyciła jego dłoń i mocno ścisnęła. – Może i nie mamy szans, ale pokażmy, że los Clow nie jest nam obojętny!

- Księżniczko, jeżeli chcesz pójdę tam, ale nie wezmę ciebie ze sobą. – Syaoran odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc wytrzymać spojrzenia Sakury. Nigdy nie chciał, aby patrzyła na niego z taką złością. – Poza tym, król kazał mi cię pilnować. Skróciłby mnie o głowę, gdyby wiedział, że pozwoliłem opuścić ci zamek.

- Od kiedy jesteś takim tchórzem?!– Sakura wypuściła dłoń Syaorana i odsunęła się od niego. – Tam są nasi przyjaciele! – krzyknęła, wskazując ręką za okno. – Tam jest mój brat! Jeżeli coś mu się stanie…!

- Sama widzisz, księżniczko – przerwał jej Syaoran. – Martwisz się o brata, pomyśl, jak on martwiłby się wiedząc, że jesteś gdzieś w pobliżu narażona na niebezpieczeństwo. Za bardzo mu na tobie zależy, by tak bezsensownie narażać twoje życie. Mnie też zbyt na tobie zależy, dlatego możesz mnie znienawidzić, ale zamierzam dotrzymać obietnicy złożonej królowi i zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo!

- Syaoran…

Księżniczka przez chwilę milczała. W końcu westchnęła cicho. Syaoran rozluźnił się widząc, że nie jest już tak zdenerwowana jak przed chwilą.

- Długo czekałam na te słowa od ciebie – przyznała. – Jednak nie w takich okolicznościach chciałam je usłyszeć.

- Przepraszam – odparł chłopiec. – Ja…

- Kocham cię – przerwała mu Sakura, skutecznie go uciszając. – Chciałam ci to powiedzieć już dawno, ale brakowało mi odwagi. Potem zapadłam w śpiączkę. Później z kolei nie było odpowiedniego momentu. Ale czekając na odpowiedni moment mogłabym czekać wieczność – Sakura uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Poza tym nie wiadomo, jak skończy się ten dzień, a chciałam abyś wiedział.

- Księżniczko… - Syaoran wykonał kilka nieśmiałych kroków w kierunku Sakury. Wyciągnął dłoń, ale w tym samym momencie poruszenie za oknem zwróciło jego uwagę. Razem z księżniczką jednocześnie odwrócili głowy, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

- Czy to są…

Syaoran skinął głową.

- Nihońscy wojownicy jednak przybyli na czas.

* * *

Jednym z ciekawszych aspektów życia jest to, że jest ono nieprzewidywalne. Codzienną monotonię przerywają zupełnie niespodziewane wydarzenia i przewracają życie do góry nogami. Czasem te niespodziewane zdarzenia są pozytywne i nudna ludzka egzystencja wreszcie nabiera barw, innym razem dzieją się rzeczy złe, z którymi trudno sobie poradzić. A czasem nagłe, niespodziewane zdarzenie ma monstrualny rozmiar i ludzki umysł nie jest w stanie się z nim uporać: zamienia miłe, uporządkowane życie w istny chaos powodując, że człowiek traci zdolność logicznego myślenia i, mówiąc kolokwialnie, odbija mu.

Fay czuł, że właśnie to się z nim teraz dzieje. Dziwny spokój jaki czuł, nie miał nic wspólnego z opanowaniem. Wiedział, że był w szoku, jego umysł jeszcze nie przyswoił do końca informacji, że jego ojciec żyje i oto stoi przed nim w całej swej okazałości.

I nie, nie było to wspaniałe spotkanie po latach, gdzie obie strony wzruszone padają sobie w objęcia. To było spotkanie nasycone dawką emocji, z których żadna nie była pozytywna.

Fay miał kiedyś szczęśliwe życie, potem po kolei tracił każdego członka rodziny, nauczył się żyć na nowo, zaadaptował się do nowego środowiska. Jego nowe życie może nie było zbyt ekscytujące czy radosne, ale było w porządku i to magowi wystarczało. Potem, znienacka, zwaliła mu się do domu dwójka podróżników, jeden zupełnie przypadkowo, drugi przyszedł do niego biorąc go za kogoś zupełnie innego. Przypadek. Albo przeznaczenie, jak to lubiła podkreślać Yuuko Ichihara. I tak Fay zaczął nowy rozdział swojej długiej egzystencji, początkowo niepewnie, z każdym kolejnym dniem nabierał przekonania, że decyzja o porzuceniu swojego bezpiecznego schronu była właściwa. Kiedy Kurogane zaproponował mu zamieszkanie w Nihon, mag wiedział już, że właśnie zaczyna resztę swojego życia, znowu szczęśliwą. Ale życie po raz kolejny postanowiło być nieprzewidywalne i zgotowało magowi serię niespodzianek, na które zwyczajnie nie był gotowy. Jego, opłakiwany przez lata, brat okazał się żywy, co więcej, porzucił swoje życie, szczęście dla Fay'a. Czy da się komuś odwdzięczyć za takie poświęcenie? Nie. Nieważne, czego Fay by nie dokonał, nie byłby w stanie zwrócić Yuui'emu zmarnowanych lat.

I na koniec, dolewając oliwy do ognia, Fay spotkał Fausta. Jego zmarły tata stał przed nim, wciąż młody i pełen energii, tylko bardziej szalony i nieobliczalny. I z wyraźnym zamiarem zabicia swojego syna.

Po tych wszystkich rewelacjach, Fay uznał, że zupełnie sensownie zachowa się, gdy przycupnie gdzieś w kącie, schowa twarz w dłoniach i zaniesie się histerycznym śmiechem.

Całkowicie zdrowa reakcja na chore wydarzenia.

Ale… o ile cudownie byłoby się teraz odciąć od świata i zamknąć w czeluściach własnego umysłu, Fay nie mógł tego zrobić.

Zanim mag da upust emocjom i pozwoli sobie na całkowite roztrojenie, najpierw powstrzyma Fausta. Później będzie mógł lamentować i użalać się nad sobą dowoli. Póki co, miał zadanie do wykonania.

Fay nie pozwoli Faustowi wygrać. Powstrzyma ojca, choćby miała to być ostatnia walka w jego życiu.

* * *

Twierdza Fausta płonęła. Siedziba, w której czarnoksiężnik gromadził wszystkie swoje badania, magiczne przedmioty i eliksiry rozpadała się, trawiona przez diabelskie płomienie. To nie był zwykły ogień; nie gasiła go woda, ani żadne rzucane w popłochu zaklęcia. Języki ognia rozprzestrzeniały się po pomieszczeniach z sykiem, jak gdyby to żywa istota przemykała korytarzami mając na celu pochłonąć wszystko, co stało jej na drodze.

Nieliczni zwolennicy Fausta, którzy przebywali w tym czasie w siedzibie, uciekali z wrzaskiem, kiedy ich próby ugaszenia żywiołu nie przyniosły żadnego skutku. Krzyki i przekleństwa mieszały się z odgłosem pożaru, ktoś wrzeszczał z bólu, kto inny z rozpaczy, kiedy mógł jedynie bezczynnie patrzeć jak dorobek jego życia ginie w ogniu.

Faust był człowiekiem zapobiegliwym, otoczył twierdzę ochronnymi zaklęciami, ale i one nie miały szans z demonicznym, nieziemskim ogniem. Twierdza ryczała w agonii, kiedy przegrała walkę z płomienną bestią.

Yuui odszedł pozostawiając po swojej obecności jedynie zgliszcza.

* * *

Walka z Faustem wymagała całkowitego skupienia. Fay nie mógł się rozpraszać, bo jakakolwiek luka w koncentracji była natychmiast przez drugiego mężczyznę wykorzystywana. Magowi ciężko było ignorować otoczenie, zwłaszcza, gdy widział, z czym musiał mierzyć się Kurogane. Czarna magia Fausta nie była łatwa do zwalczenia, Fay może nie znał zaklęć, których użył ojciec, ale wyczuwał moc i złowrogą aurę z inkantacji, które wypowiadał.

Faust walczył dobrze, znał mnóstwo zaklęć, raczył Fay'a atakami, z którymi czarodziej miał stykał się po raz pierwszy. Mimo to mag zauważył, że ojciec był od niego słabszy.

To by miało sens. Gdyby Faust władał wielką mocą to nie chciałby przed laty wykorzystać syna i jego umiejętności dla własnych potrzeb oraz nie stałby tu teraz chcąc zawładnąć mocą Ruin, bo nie byłaby mu ona do niczego potrzebna. Chociaż… ludzka chciwość nie ma granic, więc może nawet z ogromnymi magicznymi możliwościami Faust nadal chciałby posiąść starożytną moc.

Fay obawiał się, że ojciec – mimo iż z mniejszym magicznym potencjałem – na wskutek fascynacji czarną magią i licznymi eksperymentami stał się przeciwnikiem nie do pokonania. I owszem, czarna magia dodała mu mocy, jednak jego syn wciąż był potężniejszy. Fay wnioskował to po sile zaklęć, po skutku, jakie jego ataki wywoływały w Fauście. Czarnoksiężnik zaczynał się męczyć, przez większość czasu nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, ale momentami tracił nad sobą kontrolę i Fay mógł przez ułamek sekundy dostrzec zmęczenie i gwałtowne nabranie powietrza do płuc.

Być może spożywaniu zakazanych eliksirów dało Faustowi większą moc, ale też nie pozostało bez wpływu na jego ciało.

Jednakże, ta przewaga jaką miał Fay nie była wystraczająca z kilku powodów. Przede wszystkim, Fay był czarodziejem, który co prawda, lubił studiować magię i poszerzać swoją wiedzę, ale w rzeczywistości rzadko miał okazję, aby ją wykorzystać w praktyce. Przez lata wykładał na Uniwersytecie Magii, prowadził kilka zajęć pokazowych, uczestniczył również w zjazdach magów, gdzie konwersowali na temat zaklęć i nawet prowadzili pojedynki, ale to nie było wystarczające, aby Fay mógł uważać się za świetnego czarodzieja, gotowego stoczyć walkę z Faustem, który od dawna aktywnie wykorzystywał swoją moc.

Fay'a uderzyła świadomość, że przez lata marnował własny potencjał i teraz może się to na nim zemścić.

Innym niepokojącym czynnikiem w walce był charakter przeciwnika. Faust miał w sobie coś niezwykłego, cechę, której Fay nie potrafił nazwać, ale którą wyczuwał w ojcu od najmłodszych lat. Składały się na nią niesamowita charyzma, pewność siebie, zdolność manipulacji, nieobliczalność. Taka mieszanka w jednym człowieku robiła z niego postać nietuzinkową, a dodać do tego szalony, genialny umysł – niezwykle niebezpieczną.

Fay dał się zmanipulować Faustowi już na samym początku. Czuł do siebie obrzydzenie, kiedy myślał o tym, z jaką łatwością dał się zwieźć ojcu i jak potulnie padł mu w ramiona. Faust wykorzystał jego słaby punkt, zagrał na poczuciu winy, swoje ostre słowa wspierał magią i po chwili miał Fay'a u stóp; posłuszną marionetkę, która pewnie wykonywałaby teraz jego rozkazy, gdyby nie Kurogane i jego niesamowity wpływ, jaki miał na Fay'a.

Między nimi istniała niezaprzeczalna więź, w innym przypadku Fay nie byłby w stanie tak łatwo wyrwać się ze szponów Fausta. Zatracił się we własnych wspomnieniach i bólu, był gotów całkowicie odciąć się od rzeczywistości, ale nawoływanie Kurogane było dla niego jak koło rzucone topielcowi. Kurogane w jakiś sposób przedarł się przez zaklęcie Fausta i dotarł do świadomości Fay'a.

Fay naprawdę zaczynał wierzyć w przeznaczenie, i że nic, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu nie było przypadkiem. Wierzył, że czeka go coś niezwykłego, że wraz z Kurogane mogą przeżyć wspaniałe chwile w Nihon. Jeszcze kilkanaście miesięcy temu, Fay nie byłby aż tak zdeterminowany, by wygrać ale dziś? Dziś miał o co walczyć.

* * *

Kuro-tan, Kuto-pon, Kuro-wan, Kurowanko, Kurorin… Fay raczył go wieloma przezwiskami, ale Kurogane uważał, że obecnie najodpowiedniejszym byłby Don Kichot, ponieważ właśnie toczył walkę z wiatrakami. Albo Syzyf. Też doskonale pasuje do jego sytuacji.

Niezależnie, ile razy nie powaliłby upiornej zbroi, ta regenerowała się i atakowała ponownie. Smolisto-dymiąca substancja też nie chciała zniknąć. Kurogane najpierw przeciął ją mieczem, potem potraktował jednym z bardziej wyszukanych ataków, ale jedyne co osiągnął to chwilowe rozproszenie, po czym cząsteczki łączyły się ze sobą i zabawa zaczynała się na nowo.

Nagły, zduszony okrzyk Fay'a sprawił, że wojownik momentalnie zapomniał o swoich przeciwnikach i odwrócił się na pięcie, by szybko otaksować otoczenie wzrokiem.

- Magu – szepnął z przejęciem widząc Fay'a leżącego bez ruchu i zbliżającego się do niego Fausta. – Nie waż się do niego zbliżać! – zagrzmiał. Wykonał zamach mieczem, włożył cały swój potencjał magiczny w atak i przeciął powietrze mocnym uderzeniem. Z ulgą zauważył, że pod wpływem wywołanego ciosu Fausta odrzuciło do tyłu. Wiedział, że nie powstrzymał czarnoksiężnika na długo, ale starczyło mu czasu, by podbiec do maga i pomóc mu dźwignąć się na nogi.

- W porządku? – zapytał. Fay miał kilka siniaków i nacięć, ale na szczęście wojownik nie dostrzegł żadnej poważniejszej rany.

- Uderzyłem się w głowę i mnie zamroczyło – przyznał. Zobaczył, że Faust podchodzi w ich stronę, więc chwycił Kurogane za łokieć i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Posłuchaj, Kuro-tan. Jeżeli tu zginę musisz zabrać moje ciało. Niech Subaru je zabezpieczy przed rozkładem. I koniecznie znajdź mojego brata...

Kurogane żachnął się oburzony.

- Co ty wygadujesz? – warknął. W jego głosie było mnóstwo złości i nawet nie silił się, by ją zatuszować. – Jeżeli walczysz nastawiając się na porażkę…

- Nie o to chodzi – tym razem to Fay mu przerwał. – Posłuchaj, to ważne. Nie zdążyłem ci wcześniej powiedzieć. Jeżeli coś mi się stanie musisz…

Fay'owi nie dane było przekazać tę informację. Zamilkł, kiedy nagle w komnacie zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno. Powietrze wokół nich stężało od mrocznej, magicznej energii. Kurogane poczuł, że ma trudności z oddychaniem, Fay również łapczywie łapał oddech. Oboje spojrzeli jednocześnie na Nataku i z przerażeniem odkryli, że ich chwila roztargnienia została momentalnie wykorzystana przez przeciwnika. Smolista substancja oplotła unoszące się ciało, pokryła je całe od stóp do głów i stwardniała. Rażące światło zostało zakryte czarnym pancerzem i w Ruinach nastał mrok.

- No – gdzieś w ciemności zabrzmiał radosny głos Fausta. – Musicie się zgodzić, że bez tego blasku jest tu dużo przyjemniej.

Fay szepnął pod nosem szybkie słowa i po chwili nad sufitem pojawiło się kilka lewitujących pochodni, takich samych, jakie mag miał w swoim mieszkaniu. Rzucane przez nie światło było niewielkie, ale wystarczające, by móc dostrzec, jak czarnoksiężnik wyciągał ręce w stronę pancerza, teraz, kiedy raniąca moc została zakryta, nie miał problemu by się do niej zbliżyć.

- Cholera – zaklął Kurogane. Wyciągnął niewielki nożyk i rzucił nim w Fausta. Mężczyzna zrobił unik, ale ta krótka chwila starczyła Fay'owi, by się do niego zbliżyć i odciągnąć go od pancerza.

Faust zaklął niezadowolony i po chwili w drugiej części komnaty na nowo rozgorzała walka. Za to do pancerza ponownie zaczęły zbliżać się blaszane twory, tym razem nie zatrzymywanie przez blask bijący od Nataku.

Cóż, może i Faustowi udało się założyć pancerz na ciało z magią, ale Kurogane nie dopuści do tego, by kto- i cokolwiek się do niego zbliżyło.

* * *

- Nie chcemy jeść, ani pić. Chcemy skopać tyłki tym draniom, którzy mieli czelność zaatakować naszą wioskę.

Tak brzmiała odpowiedź dowódczyni grupy Nihończyków, kiedy Sakura zaproponowała im odpoczynek.

- Ale szliście wiele dni, na pewno jesteście zmęczeni…

- Z całym szacunkiem, Wasza Wysokość – zaczęła kobieta – jesteśmy wojownikami, kilka dni marszu to dla nas lekki trening. Jesteśmy wypoczęci, ba, mamy nadmiar energii i chcemy ją na kimś wyładować!

Kobieta żywo gestykulowała w czasie swojej przemowy, widać było, że naprawdę garnie się do walki.

- W takim razie, zaprowadzę was pod Ruiny – zadecydowała Sakura.

Wojowniczka parsknęła.

- Bez urazy, ale co taka mała ptaszyna zrobi na polu walki? Niech księżniczka tu zostanie, a walkę zostawi nam.

Syaoran westchnął w duchu , kiedy zobaczył jak usta Sakury zaciskają się w wąską linijkę.

- Zaprowadzę was i koniec dyskusji – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – A ty – wskazała palcem na Syaorana, kiedy chłopak chciał zainterweniować – skoro masz mnie ochraniać, chodź ze mną.

- No proszę. Dziewczę ma temperament, to lubię! – Nihońska wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się do księżniczki. Syaoran widział w oczach kobiety uznanie. Wiedział już, że jest na straconej pozycji.

- Chodźmy więc – powiedział. – Ale obiecaj mi, księżniczko, że będziesz trzymała się z dala od kłopotów.

- Nie jestem głupia, wiem, że nie nadaję się do walki. Ale wciąż mogę być przy moich ludziach i pomóc rannym.

- I to jest prawdziwa księżniczka! – wojowniczka poklepała Sakurę po plecach. – Nie traćmy czasu. Nie mogę pozwolić, by tylko Kurogane i Souma mieli zabawę. – Kobieta zawiesiła głos. – Bo oni tu są, prawda? Wasz posłaniec mówił, że dwójka Nihończyków już tu jest. Od Soumy dawno nie mieliśmy wieści, a Kurogane…

- Są. Oboje są w Clow – potwierdziła Sakura. – Przepraszam, bo to przez nas nie wrócili do domu. Zostali, żeby nam pomóc.

W grupie wojowników zapanowało poruszenie, jakiś delikatny, kobiecy głos odetchnął z ulgą, ktoś inny zaśmiał się radośnie.

- I bardzo dobrze! – wykrzyknęła przywódczyni. - Ludzie, którzy was zaatakowali, wcześniej zaatakowali nas. Nie puścimy im tego płazem. Prowadź do Ruin, moja droga!

Sakura skinęła głową.

- Syaoran, idziemy!

Chłopiec poprawił miecz wiszący mu u pasa. Uśmiechnął się. Wbrew swoim słowom cieszył się, że nie musi dłużej bezczynnie czekać. Nawet jeśli król zgotuje mu później piekło na ziemi, będzie warto, bo nie ma nic gorszego od bezczynnego obserwowania wydarzeń. To on sprowadził tu Fay'a i Kurogane, więc nie może być tak, że oni walczą, a on siedzi w ciepłym, bezpiecznym zamku. Chce pomóc, nawet jeżeli jego pomoc będzie znikoma. W końcu ma bliskich, których chce ochraniać.

* * *

Fay nie musiał długo czekać na atak. Faust włożył kciuk i palec wskazujący do ust i zagwizdał.

Mag zdziwił się z wyboru przeciwnika. Magia dźwięku należała raczej do lekkich zaklęć, niegroźnych.

Gwizd Fausta był krótki i głośny. Kiedy dźwięk się urwał, zaklęcie aktywowało się, Fay poczuł jak masa lodowatego powietrza uderza go w policzki. Kontratakował podobnym zaklęciem. Złożył usta i wydał z siebie długi, przeciągły gwizd. Strumień zimnego powietrza ocieplił się i rozproszył.

Tym razem Faust włożył dwa małe palce do ust i wydał z siebie serię krótkich dźwięków. Fay również był obeznany z tym zaklęciem. Wywoływało ono dwie masy powietrza, ciepłego i wilgotnego, które zderzały się ze sobą nad ofiarą i zamykały ją w strefie burzowej, gdzie pioruny miały tylko jeden obiekt do uderzenia. Tego typu zabiegi mogłyby wystraszyć człowieka nieobeznanego z magią, ale Fay skwitował wybór ojca uniesieniem brwi. Machnął dłonią rozganiając zbierającą się nad nim nawałnicę.

- No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że kiedyś zaklęcia pogodowe wywoływały u ciebie trudności.

Fay uzmysłowił sobie, że Faust znów z nim pogrywał. W końcu to ojciec uczył go manipulacji pogodą, a wspomnienia związane z nauką były jednymi z cieplejszych jakie miał odnośnie Fausta.

_Zdążyli rozłożyć koc, wypakować prowiant i gry, kiedy zerwał się wiatr, a niebo przykryły ciemne chmury. Od rana było upalnie, tak więc zdawali sobie sprawę, że burza była tylko kwestią czasu, ale sądzili, że zdążą nacieszyć się rodzinnym piknikiem._

_- Bez sensu – Yuui założył ręce na piersi i zrobił naburmuszoną minę. – Tak rzadko razem wychodzimy, a jak już nam się uda, to nadchodzi burza._

_- Yuui, kochanie – mama pociągnęła opierającego się syna za łokieć i posadziła sobie na kolanach. Chłopiec próbował się wyrwać, bo owszem, lubił mamine pieszczoty, ale w zaciszu ich domu, a nie w parku, gdzie widzieli go inni. W końcu był już dużym chłopcem i takie zachowanie mu nie przystawało! Mama skwitowała jego szarpaninę perlistym śmiechem i wreszcie usadziła go w miejscu i zaczęła przeczesywać włosy syna wiedząc, że ten to uwielbia. – Musisz zrozumieć, że tata ma sporo obowiązków i musi często wyjeżdżać. Ale nigdy nie zapomina o dwójce swoich małych pociech – dodała i uszczypnęła pieszczotliwie pulchny policzek syna._

_- Ałć, mamo!- Yuui nadąsał się. – Nawet jeżeli, to mieliśmy dzisiaj zagrać w policjantów i złodziei, a ty nie pozwalasz nam się w to bawić, kiedy jest deszcz._

_- Cóż, jeżeli potem sam wypierzesz swoje zabłocone ubranie i będziesz sobie podawał antybiotyk do łóżka, proszę bardzo, nie będę ci niczego zabraniała – mama była wyraźnie rozbawiona i nie rozumiała powagi sytuacji._

_- Fay mnie wyleczy – odpowiedział Yuui z przekonaniem. – Prawda?_

_Drugi chłopiec, który zaczytany był w książce „Baśnie tysiąca i jednej nocy" nie odrywając wzroku od tekstu odpowiedział bratu:_

_- Zapalenia płuc jeszcze nie umiem leczyć. Ale wiem, jak zlikwidować katar i ból gardła. I jęczmień na oku – dodał przewracając kartkę._

_- Widzisz, mamo? Fay mnie wyleczy, więc nie zbierajmy się do domu tylko zagrajmy, proszęęęęęęę, Chiiiiii! - Yuui złożył dłonie jak do modlitwy i popatrzył błagalnie na mamę. Miał dopiero sześć lat i nie wiedział jeszcze zbyt wiele o sztuce manipulacji, ale już jakiś czas temu zaobserwował, że mama jest bardziej uległa, kiedy patrzył na nią wyczekująco i trzepotał kilkukrotnie rzęsami. Dla lepszego efektu szturchnął łokciem Fay'a, który wreszcie z westchnięciem odłożył książkę i również ustawił się przed mamą z identycznie proszącą miną. Podwójnej dawce słodkiej minki bliźniaków Fluorite mama po prostu nie potrafiła się oprzeć._

_- Kochanie, ratuj! To są diabły o twarzach aniołków! – zawołała mama ze śmiechem. _

_Tata, który do tej pory nie włączał się do dyskusji, tylko leżał rozłożony na kocu z leniwym uśmiechem, podniósł się i dołączył do rodzinnej debaty._

_- Hmmm… - podrapał się z zamyśleniem po brodzie. – A gdyby tak po prostu przegonić burzę?_

_Yuui w mgnieniu oka opuścił stanowisko przy mamie i wdrapał się tacie na kolana._

_- Umiesz to zrobić? – zapytał z podziwem._

_- Prosta sprawa – odparł tata wzruszając ramionami._

_- Ale serio-serio, naprawdę-naprawdę? – Yuui zacisnął dłonie w piąstki i pomachał nimi rozemocjonowany. _

_- Drogi synu – tata usiadł po turecku, chwycił Yuui'ego pod pachami i usadowił wygodniej na swoich złożonych nogach. – Kiedy twój tata był jeszcze młodym, nieznanym czarodziejem zarabiał na życie jako system odwadniająco-nawadniający! _

_Yuui przechylił główkę i zmarszczył brwi._

_- Jako co? – zapytał._

_- Widzisz, żeby ludzie mogli żyć potrzebują jeść. – Tata wyciągnął rękę do koszyka i wyjął z niego duże, soczyste jabłko. Wgryzł się w owoc i westchnął z zadowoleniem. – A żeby takie cuda wyrosły, rośliny muszą mieć zapewnioną odpowiednią ilość wody. Nie za dużo i nie za mało. Dlatego zbyt długie deszcze, jak i susze szkodzą uprawom i nie ma później co jeść. Tak więc twój mądry, wspaniały, genialny tata, w czasie susz sprowadzał na uprawy deszcze, a w czasie powodzi przywoływał słońce do porządku._

_- Super… - westchnął Yuui z zachwytem. – A czemu już tak nie robisz?_

_- Ponieważ pewnego razu przyszedł do mnie właściciel zakładu melioracyjnego i zagroził mi karą. Mój sposób na zarabianie kłócił się z jego, gdyż ludzie przestali inwestować w systemy odwadniające i nawadniające._

_- Ten pan był bardzo na ciebie zły? – spytał Fay, który ulokowany na maminych kolanach też przysłuchiwał się opowieści._

_- Niczym rozwścieczona bestia! – stwierdził poważnie ojciec._

_- I co wtedy zrobiłeś? – zapytały bliźniaki chórem._

_- Jak to co? – ojciec spojrzał na nich uważnie. – To co powinien zrobić każdy szanujący się czarodziej. Przemieniłem go w żabę!_

Przepędzili wtedy tę burzę. To znaczy, ojciec przepędził, bo Fay dopiero się uczył i jedyne, co mu się tego południa udało osiągnąć to wywołać lekki powiew wiatru.

Fay kochał kiedyś swojego tatę. Bardzo mocno, taką silną, szczerą, niewinną dziecięcą miłością. Tata uczył go czarować, zawsze miał w zanadrzu śmieszne zaklęcia. Często wyjeżdżał, ale kiedy już był w domu spędzał czas z synami. Zwłaszcza z nim, bo jego mógł uczyć różnych zaklęć, których Yuui nie mógł opanować ze względu na inny rodzaj magicznych umiejętności.

Fay potrząsnął głową próbując odgonić niepotrzebne myśli. Faust znowu chciał mu namieszać w głowie przywołując dawne, szczęśliwe lata.

Lata, które okazały się być kłamstwem.

Kiedy Faust zaatakował, Fay był gotowy. Uchylił się przed ciosem, i całe szczęście, bo kto wie, co z jego organizmem zrobiłaby ta wiązka światła, którą czarnoksiężnik chciał uraczyć jego brzuch. Niestety, kontra maga też nie dosięgła celu, gdyż Faust zrobił zręczny unik.

Odskoczyli od siebie i znów między nimi była kilkumetrowa odległość.

- Yuui zwierzył mi się kiedyś – zaczął mówić Fay, jednocześnie konstruując następny atak. – Powiedział, że się nim nie interesujesz. Więcej czasu spędzasz ze mną, uczysz mnie zaklęć, a z nim może i rozmawiasz, ale poświęcasz mu zaledwie ułamek swojego wolnego czasu. – Wypuścił zaklęcie i wreszcie atak poskutkował, bo Faust upadł, a jego ubranie w wielu miejscach zostało rozszarpane i zabarwiło się krwią. – Zapewniałem go, że obu nas kochasz równie mocno, a ze mną spędzasz więcej czasu, bo po prostu mnie możesz czegoś nauczyć. Mama sama przyznała kiedyś, że również nie potrafisz leczyć, a twoja próba uleczenia jej zwichniętej kostki skończyła się złamaną nogą. Yuui miał własnego nauczyciela, który uczył go uzdrawiać, a ja miałem ciebie. Po prostu.

Faust słuchał w milczeniu. Wytarł rękawem krew z nacięć i wyjął z kieszeni dwa sztylety.

- Yuui nie był przekonany, ale miałem nadzieję, że mi uwierzy, bo serce mi się krajało na myśl, że naprawdę mnie faworyzujesz. On nie zasługiwał na brak zainteresowania. – Fay zaśmiał się ponuro - Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, że oboje nie mieliśmy racji. Rzeczywiście nie kochałeś Yuui'ego. Ale mnie również nie. Poświęcałeś mi czas, bo chciałeś mojej magii. Im zdolniejszy syn, tym silniejsze narzędzie w twoich rękach, czyż nie?  
Natarli jednocześnie. Faust wziął zamach, sztylet w jego dłoni zajarzył się czerwonym świtałem. Fay uchylił się i wyciągnął nogę. Posłał strumień energii przez ciało i usłyszał bolesny jęk, kiedy udało mu się zranić Fausta. Na jego usta zaczął wpływać zadowolony uśmiech, który momentalnie zmienił się w grymas bólu, kiedy drugi ze sztyletów Fausta dosięgnął celu i ugodził maga w ramię.

Obaj upadli na ziemię, ale Faust pozbierał się pierwszy. Chwycił Fay'a za poły płaszcza, podniósł go i trzymał w żelaznym uścisku.

- Masz rację – nachylił się, by szepnąć magowi do ucha. – Twój brat zasługiwał na zainteresowanie. Zlekceważyłem go, a on to wykorzystał. – Dłoń Fausta zacisnęła się na sztylecie wciąż tkwiącym w ramieniu Fay'a. – Skupiłem się na tobie, i nawet nie zauważyłem jak drugi z moich synów rozwija dość istotne cechy. – Przekręcił sztylet i z ust Fay'a wydobył się głośny jęk. Próbował odepchnąć Fausta, ale czarnoksiężnik przylgnął do niego i nie chciał puścić. – Pod moim nosem wyrósł mały spryciarz, a ja tego nie dostrzegłem. – Sztylet zaczął pulsować i Fay krzyknął, kiedy ból zdawał się nie do zniesienia. Chwycił Fausta za ubranie na piersi, ale nie był w stanie go odepchnąć. Zacisnął tylko dłonie w pięści i zagryzł zęby. Nie chciał, by Kurogane go usłyszał. Mężczyzna miał teraz własne problemy, a znając go, na pewno nieopatrznie ruszyłby Fay'owi z pomocą, gdyby zauważył go w obecnym położeniu.

- Twój brat wykorzystał to, że byłeś w śpiączce – kontynuował Faust. – Smarkacz popatrzył mi prosto w oczy i bez zająknięcie powiedział, że jest tobą. Nim się zorientowałem w oszustwie było już za późno. Nie mogłem po ciebie wrócić. Twój dziadek otoczył cię zbyt dużą opieką. – Wolną ręką Faust chwycił Fay'a pod brodę i mocno ścisnął. Zmusił maga do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. – Znienawidziłem tego gówniarza. Mały, niezdolny chłystek dał radę mnie oszukać!

Dawna porażka wciąż mocno bolała Fausta. Mężczyzna nie był przyzwyczajony do przegranej. A świadomość, że dał się oszukać dziecku musiała dotkliwie godzić w jego ego.

_Wściekły człowiek to słaby człowiek _Fay przypomniał sobie słowa Fausta.

- Czemu trzymałeś go przy sobie, kiedy zorientowałeś się, że nie jest mną? – spytał, chcąc rozproszyć czarnoksiężnika.

- Zrujnował mój wieloletni plan – wycedził Faust. Wciąż wbijał sztylet w ramię syna, ale był rozkojarzony, jego atak nie był już tak dotkliwy jak wcześniej. – Mój idealny plan. Przez lata szukałem odpowiedniej kandydatki na matkę moich dzieci. W końcu udało mi się, wiedziałem, że z połączenia moich genów i magicznych genów waszej matki musi, za którymś razem, urodzić się magiczny geniusz. Miałem go sobie wychować, zrobić swoją własnością, a ten śmieć wszystko zaprzepaścił! Och, jakże chciałem go skrzywdzić. Chciałem, by cierpiał, by odczuwał agonię, by każdy dzień był dla niego koszmarem.

Fay skrzywił się. Zamknął oczy walcząc ze łzami. Nie chodziło tu o ból, który wciąż pulsował w jego ramieniu, czy w szyi, gdzie ostre pazury Fausta zostawiały swój ślad, ale o nienawistne słowa, które Faust kierował pod adresem jego brata. Rozwiewały wszelką nadzieję i uświadamiały jak sztuczna była rodzinna sielanka Fluorite'ów. Fay pomyślał z żalem o matce, która pokochała aktora, człowieka, który widział w niej tylko kolejną marionetkę potrzebną do swojego teatrzyku. Jego dzieci też nie były niczym więcej jak środkiem do osiągnięcia celu. Jeden bliźniak zupełnie bezwartościowy, drugi był zwykłym narzędziem…

- Pozwoliłem mu wierzyć, że nie wiem, kim jest. – Kontynuował dalej Faust. Fay czuł jak porusza ustami, kiedy szeptał mu do ucha. – Był kolejnym eksperymentem. Kto by przypuszczał, że osoba z magicznym potencjałem, ale mająca zdolności tylko lecznicze, potrafi jednak czarować przy wykorzystaniu czarnej magii.

- Fay brzydził się czarną magią – zaprotestował mag wciąż bezskutecznie usiłując wyrwać się z uścisku.

- Kiedy był dzieckiem, owszem. – Faust odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć na twarz syna. Obserwował z uwagą jego reakcję, czerpiąc przyjemność z tego, jak jego słowa go ranią. – Porządne dziecko czuło wstręt do złych, zakazanych zaklęć. Wiesz, jaką satysfakcją napawał mnie widok jak ślęczał nad opasłymi tomiskami i studiował te wszystkie, znienawidzone przez siebie zaklęcia? A wszystko to dla ciebie – mężczyzna poklepał Fay'a po policzku. – Wiedział, że nie umie zaklęć i lada moment go zdemaskuję, więc postanowił przyswoić czarną magię chcąc nauczyć się rzucać zaklęcia. Muszę przyznać, że stał się potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Ale on już taki jest. Jeżeli coś postanawia to oddaje się temu całkowicie. Kolejna ważna u niego cecha. Jednak wiesz, co było u niego najważniejsze? Przywiązanie do ciebie. – Fay nie mógł tego słuchać. Wyobrażał sobie lata, które Yuui musiał spędzić z Faustem. Wyrzeczenia, jakie musiał dokonać, trudne decyzje i wstręt do siebie jaki czuł, kiedy odrzucił własne zasady. Wszystko to zrobił dla niego… - Tak bardzo chciał cię chronić, że mogłem go wykorzystywać jak tylko chciałem. I uwierz mi, robiłem to nieustannie. On zniszczył mój plan, ja zniszczyłem jego życie. Widziałem jak cierpi, jak się miota, jak staje na granicy obłędu. – Fay poczuł jak Faust chwyta jego nadgarstki i unosi jego ręce do góry, by im się przyjrzeć z bliska. – Masz takie ładne, zadbane dłonie. Czyste. – Wypuścił ręce maga i złapał go za ramiona, by znów się nad nich nachylić i szepnąć mu do ucha. – A wiesz jakie są ręce Yuui'ego? Splamione krwią. Dla ciebie. Niewinny Yuui ma krew na rękach i to wszystko twoja wina.

Zdradziecka łza spłynęła po policzku Fay'a.

Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, Fay odnajdzie brata i dokona wszelkich starań, aby go ocalić. Zrekompensować mu lata poświęceń. Yuui już nie będzie cierpiał. Zadba o to, aby jego bliźniak był szczęśliwy!

Ale póki co, Fay musi pokonać Fausta, a żeby to zrobić nie może dać się ponieść emocjom.

- Prawisz mi morały i mnie pouczasz – odezwał się odpychając wreszcie od siebie Fausta. – Nosisz się, jakbyś był ponad nami. Mówisz, że moja wściekłość może być dla mnie zgubna. Tymczasem sam teraz dałeś się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Masz słaby punkt i jest nim twoja urażona duma. Wciąż boli cię fakt, że przechytrzyło cię dziecko. Poniosłeś się emocjom i dałeś się rozkojarzyć. – Fay zjechał spojrzeniem w dół, na pierś Fausta. Czarnoksiężnik podążył za jego wzrokiem.

- Ty…! – zawołał zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył inkantację wypisaną na piersi.

- Jesteś silny, ale nie niezniszczalny – powiedział Fay i uaktywnił zaklęcie.

* * *

Nastąpiła eksplozja. Kurogane usłyszał huk, komnata zdawała się zatrząść, kawałki konstrukcji oderwały się od ścian i upadły z hukiem na kamienną podłogę. Wojownik przeciął jeszcze raz zbroję giganta, po czym rzucił się biegiem w kierunku dwójki czarodziejów modląc się w duchu, by to nie Fay był odbiorcą ostatniego ataku.

Przedarł się przez gęste opary pozostałe po licznych zaklęciach i wreszcie dostrzegł dwie sylwetki. Jedna była wbita w ścianę. Dosłownie. Ciało uderzyło w ścianę Ruin z taką siłą, że wywołało szereg pęknięć w kamieniu. Noga i ręka wykrzywione były pod nienaturalnym kątem, a z licznych ran na ciele wydostawała się krew.

Kurogane poczuł ucisk w żołądku, który rozluźnił się natychmiast, kiedy zauważył, że powalona postać ubrana jest w czarną szatę, a ta, która przed nią stoi ma na sobie jasny strój.

Faust próbował wykonać ruch, ale Kurogane był szybszy. Wyciągnął miecz i przystawił ostrze do piersi czarnoksiężnika.

- Kurogane ma cię w potrzasku, ruszysz się to zginiesz – zakomunikował Fay. Mówił spokojnie, ale w jego tonie przebrzmiewało zmęczenie i smutek. – Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek próbował powstrzymam cię. Poddaj się, to koniec.

Faust zaśmiał się, ale odgłos jaki wydobył się z jego gardła przypominał bardziej charczenie. Czarnoksiężnik wypluł krew pod stopy wojownika, powiercił się, jakby próbował się wyswobodzić, ale Kurogane przytknął mocniej miecz do jego piersi, by zaakcentować, kto tu jest w jakim położeniu. Faust przegrał. Na piersi miał olbrzymią dziurę, rozszarpana skóra zwisała po bokach rany. Jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie Kurogane znajdował odnośnie, dlaczego ten mężczyzna jeszcze dyszy był po prostu fakt, że Faust to… Faust. Każda inna osoba leżałaby po takim ataku bez życia. Mimo tego, że Faust wciąż był przytomny i patrzył na nich z wyrzutem, wojownik wiedział, że jeżeli teraz przebije Souhi pierś czarnoksiężnika, ten już nie wstanie i nie zregeneruje sił. Nawet Faust nie był nieśmiertelny. Jeszcze nie, bo na szczęście udało im się go powstrzymać. Gdyby był w posiadaniu mocy Ruin prawdopodobnie Kurogane i Fay nie mieliby żadnej szansy.

Faust oblizał sine wargi.

- Koniec? – jego głos był chrapliwy, niewyraźny przez krew w ustach. Nawet w takim położeniu czarnoksiężnik potrafił przywołać na twarz swój chory, szalony uśmiech. - Nie synu, to dopiero początek.

Nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować, Faust oderwał się od ściany i wypruł do przodu. Nabił się na miecz Kurogane. Ostrze przebiło jego serce.

* * *

Po tym jak miecz Kurogane przebił ciało Fausta w komnacie zapanowała cisza, zakłócona jedynie ciężkimi oddechami dwójki mężczyzn. Wojownik patrzył zaskoczony, jak po ostrzu spływa krew; część kapała na podłogę, część brudziła jego nadgarstek.

- To było… niespodziewane, nawet jak na niego – odezwał się wreszcie. Przechylił głowę, by spojrzeć na Fay'a. Z twarzy maga wyczytał, że czuli dokładnie to samo. Niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte, usta to zamykały się to otwierały, ale czarodziej był zbyt zaskoczony obrotem spraw, by wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

- Cóż, z jednej strony go rozumiem. – Ciągnął Kurogane chcąc jakoś zagłuszyć to nagłe milczenie i własną konsternację. – Przegrał, miał do wyboru śmierć albo życie w więzieniu. Będąc czarnoksiężnikiem, kto wie, jak wiele lat musiałby żyć w niewoli. Śmierć to wygodniejsze rozwiązanie. –Szarpnął ręką, by wynurzyć ostrze z ciała mężczyzny. Niepodtrzymywany już przez nikogo Faust osunął się na ziemię. Jego martwe oczy patrzyły pusto w przestrzeń. Kurogane nie miał tym razem żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że mężczyzna nie wstanie i nie zacznie znów atakować.

- Nareszcie po wszystkim. – Powiedział z lekkim niedowierzaniem. Czuł ulgę, ale na razie był jeszcze zbyt rozgorączkowany, by zacząć cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa. - Wynośmy się stąd – odwrócił się w stronę Fay'a i w tym momencie mag wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej. Utkwił wzrok w jakimś punkcie za Kurogane, a jego mina wyrażała przerażenie.

- To niemożliwe! – szepnął panicznie, po czym rzucił się biegiem do ściany, o którą chwilę temu opierał się Faust. Dotknął dłonią krwawą plamę i jęknął niemalże rozpaczliwie.

- Ten znak! Kuro-tan musimy go powstrzymać! Natychmiast!

Wojownik zmarszczył brwi. Owszem, ślady krwi na ścianie rzeczywiście zdawały się przedstawiać jakiś symbol, ale jakie ma to znaczenie, skoro Faust leży martwy u ich stóp?

Fay odwrócił się gwałtownie w kierunku Nataku, więc Kurogane uczynił to samo. Zobaczył, że pancerz rzucony przez Fausta zaczynał pękać. Nie wyglądało to jednak na pęknięcia wywołane przez cofający się czar, który wygasał wraz ze śmiercią rzucającego, tak jak miało to miejsce w przypadku zbroi, które leżały teraz bezwładnie na ziemi. Pęknięcia zdawały się przebiegać po wyznaczonej trasie, postępowały szybko i Kurogane po chwili uświadomił sobie, że tworzą wzór, który już wcześniej gdzieś widział.

- Kuro-pon, szybko! – krzyknął bezradnie Fay podbiegając do lewitującego ciała. Wojownik obserwował przez chwilę tył maga, zastanawiając się, co u licha się właśnie dzieje, kiedy wreszcie pokojarzył skąd zna wzór wytworzony na pancerzu.

Identyczny Fay ma wytatuowany na plecach.

- O co…? - zaczął, ale nie zdołał dokończyć. Cała komnata zatrząsnęła się. Fay i Kurogane stracili równowagę i upadli. Pancerz zaczął mocno drgać i po chwili eksplodował z dużą siłą. Moc Ruin została uwolniona i oślepiające światło na nowo wypełniło komnatę.

Kurogane zmrużył oczy. Nie podobało mu się, że wcześniej Faust zarzucił pancerz, ale przynajmniej wojownik mógł przebywać w komnacie bez obawy, że utraci wzrok.

- Musimy coś wymyślić… - usłyszał bezsilny głos Fay'a. – Musimy…

Kurogane jeszcze raz spojrzał na unoszące się ciało. Nie rozumiał o co Fay'owi chodzi, czemu tak panikuje. Pancerz przepadł, Faust został pokonany. Powinni się cieszyć, dlaczego więc Fay wygląda jakby właśnie przegrali walkę?

Wojownik zaczynał podejrzewać, że kiedy pojedynek się skończył i adrenalina opadła, mag wreszcie pozwolił sobie stracić kontrolę nad emocjami. Trzymał się dzielnie przez całą walkę i co jak co, ale zasłużył na to, by móc w końcu odreagować.

- Już po wszystkim – Kurogane zbliżył się do niego z wyciągniętą ręką. Poruszał się ostrożnie, wiedząc, że ludzie w szoku, nie myślą i nie zachowują się racjonalnie. Chciał przytulić maga, udzielić mu cichego wsparcia. Jeśli Fay ma potrzebę się teraz wypłakać, rozsypać emocjonalnie, Kurogane zostanie tu z nim i zaczeka tak długo, aż mag uspokoi się i zbierze ponownie do kupy. – On nie żyje. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne…

- Nie rozumiesz! – Fay wyglądał jakby miał dostać ataku paniki. – Kuro-tan, on nas przechytrzył! To eksterioryzacja!

- Huh? – wojownik zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Gdzieś już słyszał to słowo. Racja, mag i onmyouji rozmawiali o tym w zamku…

- Faust dokonał rozszczepienia – tłumaczył dalej gorączkowo Fay. - Rzucił wcześniej zaklęcie na pancerz, które spowodowało, że po śmierci jego dusza zostanie przyciągnięta przez symbole! On właśnie…! – mag urwał. Kurogane usłyszał, jak mamrocze z przerażeniem „za późno". Wojownik powiódł za jego spojrzeniem i utkwił wzrok w lewitującym ciele.

W tym momencie Nataku otworzył oczy.

* * *

Nataku zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym powolnym ruchem przechylił głowę w lewo i w prawo rozciągając dawno nieużywane mięśnie szyi i karku. Uniósł ręce na wysokość głowy i wpatrywał się w nie z zafascynowaniem. Na jego usta wpełzł uśmiech i w tym momencie Kurogane zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia.

- Udało się! – zagrzmiał Faust i roześmiał się głośno, tryumfalnie, a moc z jaką grzmiał jego głos była tak duża, że wojownik ledwo powtrzymał się przed zatkaniem uszu.

- Muszę ci podziękować, synu – kontynuował Faust. – W końcu to ty podsunąłeś mi ten pomysł. Co prawda nie chciałem rozstawać się z moim ciałem, ale Nataku również jest całkiem przystojny. A ta moc!

Moc rzeczywiście była ogromna, bo samo bijące od ciała światło i siła jego głosu powodowały, że Kurogane ledwo stał na nogach.

Poczuł, jak Fay łapie go za nadgarstek i z trudem udało mu się skupić na magu uwagę.

- Musimy go powstrzymać, za wszelką cenę – powiedział Fay z determinacją. – Zdobył ogromną moc, ale teraz jest osłabiony. Potrwa nim jego dusza na nowo zaadoptuje się do ciała. Zwłaszcza obcego. Jeżeli mamy jakąkolwiek szansę go powtrzymać, to teraz!

- Jesteś pewien? – spytał Kurogane. – Wygląda na to, że dobrze odnajduje się w nowym ciele.

- Może mu się tak wydawać, ale minie jeszcze sporo czasu nim będzie w stanie sprawnie się w nim poruszać. – Fay zobaczył powątpiewający wzrok wojownika, więc dodał cicho. – Uwierz mi, Kuro-tan, przechodziłem przez coś podobnego i wiem jak to jest. A fakt, że Nataku naładowany jest taką mocą wbrew pozorom wcale nie ułatwia procesu. Oswojenie się z tą magią wymaga miesięcy.

- Jak w takim razie chcesz go pokonać? – Kurogane bardzo interesowało, co Fay miał na myśli mówiąc, że sam przechodził przez rozszczepienie, ale wiedział, że teraz nie jest czas na takie pytania. – Masz jakiś pomysł?

Fay wyglądał bezradnie, co bardzo niepokoiło Kurogane.

- Jest nas zbyt mało, by z nim walczyć. Jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy to ponowne zapieczętowanie, ale nie wiem, czy dam radę, nigdy tego nie robiłem…

- Ja robiłam.

Kurogane i Fay odwrócili się gwałtownie. Wojownik dostrzegł zarys postaci przy wejściu do komnaty, ale minęło jeszcze kilka sekund, nim jego oślepione oczy były w stanie poprawnie widzieć. Kiedy wreszcie plamki przed jego oczami nabrały konkretnego kształtu, nadal wątpił, że odzyskał całkowitą sprawność, ponieważ przed nim stała…

- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Kurogane.

A jednak…

- Tomoyo! – zawołał oszołomiony. Na ułamek sekundy zapomniał gdzie jest, i jaki ma obecnie problem, w jego gardle pojawiła się gula, a oczy niebezpiecznie zapiekły (od tego cholernego światła!), ale szybko zapanował nad szokiem i zbierającymi w nim emocjami. Nie było teraz na nie czasu. - Co ty tutaj robisz?! - Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na Fausta, ale czarnoksiężnik w tej chwili nie stwarzał zagrożenia, gdyż dalej zafascynowany był własnym sukcesem i badał teraz jak dużą ma kontrolę nad nowym ciałem.

- Nihończycy przybyli z pomocą – wyjaśniła kapłanka. – Ja razem z nimi.

- Zwariowałaś?! To niebezpieczne! – zagrzmiał ninja. – Powinnaś zostać w wiosce i ją ochraniać!

- Moja siostra jest w stanie zająć się wioską podczas mojej nieobecności. Tymczasem wierzę, że tutaj przydam się bardziej. Jestem kapłanką, umiem dokonywać pieczęci. A przy pomocy twojej i maga wierzę, że na zawsze pogrzebiemy moc Ruin.

Kurogane spojrzał na Fay'a, który w odpowiedzi skinął głową.

- Zgoda – powiedział. – Mów, co mamy robić.

Kiedy jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie Tomoyo, Kurogane wiedział, że nie musi mówić, że cieszy się ze spotkania. Tęsknił za nią, a i ona za nim, z jej wzroku dowiedział się, ile trosk kosztowała ją jego nieobecność.

- Dasz radę utrzymać go w miejscu? – Tomoyo zwróciła się do Fay'a.

- Spróbuję – odparł. Kurogane już szykował się, by za nim podążyć i go wspierać, kiedy głos Tomoyo zmusił go do zatrzymania się.

- Kurogane, będę potrzebowała cię przy rytuale.

Mężczyzna rzucił magowi zmartwione spojrzenie.

- W porządku, Kuro-wan. Dam sobie radę. – Fay starał się go uspokoić.

Kurogane stał niezdecydowany. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę na niewiele się Fay'owi przyda, a za to nieraz towarzyszył Tomoyo przy rytuałach, ale nie chciał, by mag sam musiał mierzyć się z tym szaleńcem.

- Uważaj na siebie – powiedział w końcu. Fay posłał mu ten swój szczery, rzadki uśmiech, który Kurogane kochał, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

- Ty również, Kurorin.

Powiedziawszy to, Fay odwrócił się i oddalił, a Kurogane stłumił w sobie nagłą, przemożną chęć, by go zatrzymać.


	28. Nihon

**A/N:** Dziękuję za komentarze :*

Kai Shouri - cieszę się, że ten ff skłonił Cię do pisania ;] Jest mi bardzo miło z tego powodu ^^

Prezentuję ostatni rozdział Dalekiej Drogi Do Domu, z czym dziwnie się czuję, bo 5 lat pisałam tego ff'a i teraz nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobię ~

* * *

Tomoyo klęczała na podłodze ze złożonymi dłońmi. Oczy miała zamknięte, brwi ściągnięte w wyrazie skupienia. Szeptała ciąg słów, bez przerw i zająknięcia, recytowała formuły z pamięci, a powietrze wokół niej wypełniało się magią, podłoga, na której klęczała promieniowała czerwonym światłem.

Kapłanka zupełnie odcięła się od otoczenia. Kurogane nieraz czuł się nieswojo wiedząc, jakim darzyła go zaufaniem. Robił wszystko, by ją wspierać i pomóc w rytuale, ale nie podobało mu się, że Tomoyo całkowicie powierza się jego opiece, bo jeżeli on zawiedzie, ona nawet nie będzie świadoma nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa!

Poza tym, trudno było mu koncentrować się tylko na chronieniu przyjaciółki, kiedy gdzieś tam, w tym przerażającym świetle stał mag i mierzył się z ojcem.

Ojcem, który był szalony, nieobliczalny, niebezpieczny i właśnie posiadł moc Ruin.

- Nie daj się zabić, magu – mruknął pod nosem. Rzucił Tomoyo zniecierpliwione spojrzenie. Ile to jeszcze potrwa?!

Kapłanka przed przystąpieniem do rytuału powiedziała mu, że sytuacja na zewnątrz przechyla się na ich korzyść. Jeżeli ich trójka wewnątrz Ruin nie zawiedzie - wygrają.

- Już prawie – usłyszał szept Tomoyo i ponownie spojrzał na kapłankę. Wciąż miała zamknięte oczy, ale tym razem nie wymawiała już żadnych inkantacji. Zaczęła za to wykonywać różne, wyuczone ruchy rękami, przechodząc do kolejnego etapu procesu pieczętowania. Wydawać by się mogło, że kiedy zna się już tajniki rytuału, sam zabieg jest prosty do wykonania. Nic bardziej błędnego. Kurogane pamiętał matkę, która podupadała na zdrowiu, kiedy zbyt często musiała świadczyć swoje kapłańskie usługi. Często potem mijało wiele dni, podczas których mama dochodziła do siebie i regenerowała siły.

Teraz twarz Tomoyo świeciła od potu, włosy lepiły jej się do czoła. Kilka razy zachwiała się, ale dotychczas udawało się jej się odzyskać równowagę. Ruchem ręki powstrzymała Kurogane przed zbliżeniem się. Tę scenę odgrywali za każdym razem podczas rytuału: ona traciła siły, a on chciał podejść i ją wesprzeć. Tomoyo twierdziła, że jego bliższa obecność zaburzy proces. Kurogane nienawidził stać z boku i obserwować.

- To będzie trudne – dziewczyna otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. – Ta moc jest ogromna, będzie mnie to kosztowało sporo wysiłku, ale nie podchodź, chyba, że cię o to poproszę. Im mniej zakłóceń, tym szybciej się z tym uporamy.

Kurogane skinął w odpowiedzi głową, chociaż Tomoyo już tego nie widziała, ponieważ ponownie zamknęła oczy i wróciła do odprawiania rytuału.

* * *

Fay zbliżał się do świecącej postaci powoli, próbując naprędce obmyślić strategię, która pozwoliłaby nawet niekoniecznie pokonać ojca, co odwrócić jego uwagę i osłabić go na tyle, aby Tomoyo mogła bez przeszkód przeprowadzić proces pieczętowania.

_Ojca…_

Przede wszystkim Fay musi odciąć się emocjonalnie i przestać myśleć o Fauście jako ojcu. Poczucie jakiegokolwiek przywiązania było teraz niedopuszczalne i nieodrzeczne. Nie odniesie sukcesu, jeżeli ten cichy, uparty głos w jego głowie będzie mu dalej powtarzał, że przecież nie może atakować własnego rodziciela.

_Dość tego_ nakazał sobie w duchu. _Więzy krwi o niczym nie świadczą. To czyny się liczą, a czyny Fausta wyraźnie pokazały, co czuje do swoich synów._

Czarodziej wreszcie stanął naprzeciw czarnoksiężnika, który oderwał wzrok od swoich dłoni, by spojrzeć na niego.

- Co tu jeszcze robisz? – zapytał z wyraźną niechęcią w głosie. – Zabierz swoją zabawkę i zmykaj, póki jestem cierpliwy.

- Masz na myśli, póki jeszcze nie opanowałeś nowego ciała – odpowiedział Fay, patrząc na Fausta wyzywająco.

Czarnoksiężnik zmrużył oczy, a wściekły grymas wykrzywił jego rysy.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- Doskonale wiesz – Fay postąpił kilka kroków do przodu. Ciepłe powietrze uderzyło go w policzki. Dzięki własnej magii, blask i gorąc bijące od Fausta nie mogły go skrzywdzić, ale wciąż odczuwał ich obecność. – Zapominasz, że byłem w takim samym położeniu jak ty? Może przez to, że byłem wtedy tylko dzieckiem trudniej było mi oswoić się z nagłym powrotem do ciała, ale też miałem łatwiej, ponieważ wróciłem do swojego. Ty za to znalazłeś sobie nowe, znacznie potężniejsze.

Faust słuchał go w milczeniu. Starał się przybrać obojętną minę, dać do zrozumienia, że Fay wygaduje kompletne farmazony, ale mag zauważył, że kolana czarnoksiężnika od czasu do czasu drżą, jakby próbował nimi poruszyć, ale nie był w stanie. Widząc zbliżające się zagrożenie, chciał jak najszybciej zyskać jak największą kontrolę nad Nataku.

- Nawet jeżeli to co mówisz byłoby prawdą – Faust uniósł obie ręce i pomachał nimi do Fay'a, chcąc w ten sposób wyśmiać jego wcześniejsze słowa. Ale ten gest nie zwiódł maga; czarnoksiężnik nie wykonał dotąd żadnego kroku. – To ciało ma w sobie tyle magii, że nawet ja jestem zaskoczony. Spodziewałem się ogromnej mocy, ale nie aż takiej. Każda komórka, każdy atom tego ciała przepełniony jest magią. Nataku jest tarczą samą w sobie. Nie dasz rady mnie skrzywdzić.

Z tym Fay, niestety, musiał się zgodzić. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to opromienione ciało było nie do zniszczenia. Biła od niego potężna magia. Głos Fausta był donośny, czuć w nim było nadludzką siłę. Samą mową mógł wyrządzić krzywdę innym ludziom. Nie, Faust nie blefował tym razem.

- Cóż, nawet jeżeli to prawda, nie będę stał i przyglądał się bezczynnie jak niszczysz wszystko, co stoi na twojej drodze – już w trakcie wypowiadania tych słów mag zaczął wykonywać ruchy dłońmi, wypisywał niewidzialne zaklęcie przygotowując atak. Faust obserwował jego poczynania uważnie. Nie był w stanie zrobić uniku. Jeszcze nie. Wciąż nie potrafił się poruszyć, aczkolwiek Fay wychwycił nieznaczne drgnięcie, kiedy czarnoksiężnikowi udało się przesunąć stopę. Fay nie tracił czasu, wyszeptał inkantację i zaatakował. Atak był silny, na tyle, by ściąć z nóg nawet silnego czarodzieja. Oczywiście Fay wiedział, że teraz na Fauście nie wywrze aż takiego wpływu.

Nie przypuszczał tylko, że atak nie poskutkuje w ogóle.

Faust dostał prosto w serce. Ale zaklęcie rozeszło się po nim niczym piorun po piorunochronie. Fay przełknął głośno ślinę. To będzie znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczał.

- Tracisz czas – Faust poinformował go sucho. – Skorzystaj z mojej rady i uciekaj stąd. - Jego głos, jak i twarz nie zdradzały żadnych emocji, ale Fay nie dał się oszukać. Po raz kolejny czarnoksiężnik pozwolił mu odejść i z całą pewnością nie robił tego przez nagły przypływ ojcowskich uczuć. Nie chciał konfrontacji, a to znaczyło, że był słabszy, niż Fay początkowo zakładał. Faust prawdopodobnie nie był świadomy, że w komnacie przebywała również Tomoyo. Co prawda mógł poruszać głową, ale Fay zauważył, że nie jest w stanie całkowicie przekręcić ją w żadną stronę, co świadczyło, że Tomoyo i Kurogane znajdowali się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku. Jeżeli Fay'owi dłużej uda się skupić uwagę przeciwnika na sobie, mogą tę walkę szybko skończyć. Jego ataki nie muszą być skuteczne, ważne, by ojciec koncentrował się tylko na nim.

Fay zaatakował. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by Faust miał czas na badanie własnego ciała. Im dłużej był unieruchomiony, tym większe mieli szanse, że uda im się go zapieczętować.

Mag rzucał zaklęciami bez przerwy. Krótkie formuły przeplatały się z długimi, skomplikowanymi inkantacjami, podbiegał do Fausta, to zwiększał dystans. Czarnoksiężnik nie pozostawał bierny, i o ile pozwolił, aby pierwsze ataki w niego uderzyły, tak wkrótce stracił cierpliwość i zaczął odpowiadać. Od samego początku miał kontrolę nad rękami, a wraz z upływem czasu, jego ruchy stawały się szybsze i płynniejsze. Rzucał zaklęciami z równą gorliwością co Fay, ale w przeciwieństwie do młodszego mężczyzny jego natarcia były znacznie groźniejsze.

- Nie widzisz, że to co robisz jest pozbawione sensu? – stoicyzm dawno opuścił Fausta i w jego głosie wyraźnie brzmiała teraz irytacja. – Twoje ataki jedynie mnie łaskoczą. Jesteś na przegranej pozycji.

Mag otworzył usta, by udzielić odpowiedzi, ale zapomniał co miał powiedzieć w chwili, gdy zobaczył wiązkę energii lecącą w swoim kierunku. W ostatniej chwili zrobił unik, ale i tak cios go dosięgnął. Magia uderzyła w jego lewę ramię i Fay miał wrażenie, że słyszy odgłos gruchotanych kości. Stęknął i upadł na ziemię. Ramię zapłonęło od bólu, a w skutek upadku, rana od noża, którą wcześniej zadał mu Faust, ponownie zaczęła krwawić.

Fay miał ochotę zwinąć się z bólu, ale widok Fausta ponownie szykującego się do ataku zmusił go do działania. Przeturlał się w bok, usłyszał jak zaklęcie mija go i rozsadza kolumnę za jego plecami.

Fay zdawał też sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli Faust zyska całkowitą kontrolę nad nowym ciałem to wystarczy jedno zaklęcie, a mag zostanie tylko kupą popiołu na posadzce. Albo, znając kreatywność Fausta, reszta życie spędzi jako ropucha. Bądź ośmiornica. A może nawet zostanie krzyżówką kilku zwierząt. Kto wie, co tam chodzi po szalonej głowie jego ojca.

_Skup się_ nakazał sobie. Kątem oka zauważył, że po prawej stronie Fausta, wzdłuż podłogi pojawiają się jasne, fioletowe linie. Czarnoksiężnik wciąż nie był w stanie się ruszyć, więc jeżeli Fay wytrzyma jeszcze chwilę, Tomoyo uda się go uwięzić.

- Naprawdę garniesz się, by zginąć. – Zauważył Faust. – Skoro tak ci na tym zależy, spełnię twoje życzenie.

Fay wziął głęboki oddech przygotowując się na kolejną serię ataków. Jeszcze trochę, a Tomoyo zapieczętuje Fausta i będzie po wszystkim.

Widząc jasne światło zmierzające w kierunku czarnoksiężnika Fay poczuł napływ sił i motywację. Wykonał unik. Jeszcze jeden, następny. Powietrze wokół niego świszczało od przechodzących obok uderzeń. Wiązki światła mijały go o centymetry. Faust warknął gniewnie, próbował rozproszyć maga słowami, ale Fay nie zwolnił. Wykonywał dziki taniec, próbując uniknąć wszystkich ciosów i ignorując ból w ramieniu oraz pęknięte żebra. Popadł w całkowitą defensywę, skupiał się na ciągłym omijaniu. Mięśnie drżały mu z wysiłku i wiedział, że jeżeli pozwoli sobie choć na moment przerwy nie będzie w stanie ponownie zmusić ciała do takiego wysiłku. Nie żeby musiał… chwila odpoczynku i Faust z pewnością by go dosięgnął.

- Co za uparte stworzenie – Faust tracił cierpliwość. Nie wiadomo, czy to adrenalina, czy może jednak ciągłe próby, ale ku przerażeniu maga, noga czarnoksiężnika zgięła się w kolanie i uniosła nad ziemię. Faust zyskiwał kontrolę nad nowym ciałem stanowczo zbyt szybko.

Fay był tak skupiony na nogach przeciwnika, że nie zauważył, jak z lewej dłoni mężczyzny zaczęła uwalniać się magia. Powietrze zdawało się zafalować i po chwili niewidzialna siła zwaliła czarodzieja z nóg.

Fay przeklął. Atak go zaskoczył, dlatego nie zdołał nawet ustawić ciała w odpowiedniej pozycji do upadku. Wylądował ciężko na plecach, a jego głowa z gruchotem uderzyła o podłogę. Ból eksplodował w nim z taką siłą, że na moment gwiazdy zatańczyły mu przed oczami zajmując całe jego pole widzenia. Z jego ust wydobył się mimowolny jęk, a sam ruch warg wywołał kolejne fale bólu w jego głowie.

Miał wrażenie, że leży na zimnej podłodze całe godziny, ale w rzeczywistości nie mogło upłynąć więcej niż kilka sekund. Kiedy wreszcie mroczki przed jego oczami zmniejszyły się na tyle, że był w stanie cokolwiek zobaczyć, ujrzał jak Faust szykuje się do ostatniego ciosu. Miał uniesione obie ręce, jedna noga powoli poruszała się w powietrzu, kiedy mężczyzna, choć z trudem, próbował się poruszyć.

- Czemu nie uciekniesz tylko walczysz? Dla kogo to robisz? Dla siebie? Chcesz zemścić się na mnie? Bo wiesz synu, zemsta to taki żałosny powód… - Fay nawet nie wiedział skąd nadszedł atak. Brzuch zapiekł go od uderzenia. Zbolały jęk opuścił jego gardło.

- Więzi – Faust kontynuował monolog. – One są największą słabością człowieka. Ludzie nie powinni przywiązywać się do siebie. Przez to robią naprawdę głupie rzeczy. Na przykład ty… zginiesz dzisiaj, chociaż już dawno mogłeś uciec i zaszyć się gdzieś, gdzie nie mógłbym cię znaleźć.

Fay wiedział, że to koniec. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się poruszyć na czas. Mógł tylko bezradnie obserwować jak Faust przygotowuje się do zadania ciosu i w ciszy pogodzić się ze swoim losem. Zmęczony i zrezygnowany pozwolił swoim powiekom opaść, z dziwnym spokojem oczekując na nową porcję bólu i mającą zaraz po tym nastać nicość.

Miał wrażenie, że świat wiruje wokół niego, a fale nudności atakowały go wraz z pulsującym bólem. Szum w jego głowie był tak ogromny, że ledwo przedarł się przez niego oburzony okrzyk Fausta.

- Co to ma znaczyć?!

Fay automatycznie otworzył oczy, by zbadać sytuację. Zaskoczony, zobaczył Fausta, który zastygł w trakcie wykonywania ataku. Czarnoksiężnik stracił zainteresowanie swą niedoszłą ofiarą i patrzył teraz na swoją uniesioną w powietrzu nogę. Fay podążył za jego spojrzeniem.

Jarzący się magicznym światłem, fioletowy węzeł opleciony był wokół kostki czarnoksiężnika ciągnąc jego uniesioną stopę z powrotem na ziemię, podobny wił się wokół jego drugiej nogi. Zdążył opleść już kolano i powoli zmierzał w kierunku uda.

- KAPŁANKA!

Faust wreszcie dostrzegł Tomoyo i odgadł zamiary ich trójki. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas wściekłości i ledwie dostrzegalny strach.

- Było blisko, ale to wciąż za mało by mnie powstrzymać! – krzyknął. Machnął ręką, a z jego dłoni wyrosły długie, ostre pazury, które bez problemu rozcięły fioletowe węzły. Gdy tylko magiczne sznur opadł, z podłogi wystrzeliły następne. Atakowały nogi czarnoksiężnika, jego biodra, kilka skierowało się w stronę jego nadgarstków. Faust przecinał je nieustannie, ale w miejsce każdego pojawiały się nowe. Mężczyzna zrozumiał, że w ten sposób niczego nie osiągnie. Fay zobaczył, jak wzrok Faust wędruje na kapłankę. Próbował krzyknąć, ostrzec Kurogane i Tomoyo, ale z jego gardła wydobył się jedynie cichy warkot.

Faust wziął głęboki zamach, jego monstrualna ręka z ostrym świstem przecięła powietrze. Wiązka czystej energii poleciała w stronę kapłanki.

- Nie pozwolę ci jej tknąć!

Fay usłyszał zdenerwowany krzyk, a zaraz po tym odgłos odparowanego ataku.

_Kuro-tan!_

Nie był w stanie ze swojej pozycji na ziemi dostrzec wojownika, ale z furii wymalowanej na twarzy Fausta mógł domyślić się, że Kurogane powstrzymał jego atak. Fay poczuł natychmiastową ulgę, ale uczucie to umarło, raptownie zastąpione paniką, kiedy Faust wykonał serie gestów, a komnatę wypełnił głośny jęk.

- Kuro…!  
Zbolały głos wojownika był niczym zastrzyk adrenaliny dla maga. Nim zdążył zebrać myśli, był już na nogach i ignorując ból w całym ciele, ruszył biegiem w przeciwny koniec komnaty, gdzie Kurogane osłaniał Tomoyo.

Faust próbował go powtrzymać, nie przerywając jednocześnie ataku na pozostałą dwójkę. To jednak okazało się być zbyt trudne dla jego nowego ciała i żaden z ciosów nie dosięgnął celu. Ten nieudany ruch został momentalnie wykorzystany przez Tomoyo; nowe węzły pojawiły się wokół Fausta i oplotły jego stopy i pas. Czarnoksiężnik ponownie został unieruchomiony. Z dzikim rykiem usiłował przeciąć węzły, które oplotły go niczym kokon, ale bezskutecznie. Węzły zdawały się ze sobą scalić, tworzyły teraz jednolitą powłokę, skutecznie krępującą dolną część ciała Fausta.

Mężczyzna wierzgał i szarpał się, atakował pancerz, ale moc Tomoyo była zbyt silna i jego ciosy nie przynosiły skutku.

- Zabiję cię. Słyszysz? Zabiję cię, suko!

Faust teraz kompletnie nie przypominał siebie. Gdzieś w toku walki zniknął mężczyzna, którego opanowanie i chłodna logika były największą bronią, a pojawił się wściekły szaleniec, który atakował bez ustanku i bez żadnego przemyślenia.

Mogło to być spowodowane jego obecną sytuacją, ale Fay podejrzewał, że moc Ruin miała w tym większy udział. To zbyt duża siła, aby mógł się z nią mierzyć pojedynczy człowiek. Faust zatracał sam siebie, nie będąc w stanie udźwignąć starożytnej magii.

Niczym rozszalałe zwierzę zaczął wymachiwać rękami, tworząc coraz to nowsze zaklęcia, wiedząc, że tylko zabijając Tomoyo jest w stanie uwolnić się z formującej się wokół niego pieczęci. Jego ataki były chaotyczne, pozbawione jakiejkolwiek kalkulacji.

Kurogane pozbierał się po wcześniejszym natarciu i próbował zablokować nowe, ale był zbyt słaby, by móc przeciwstawiać się całej mocy Fausta. Upadł na kolana, jego koszula przestała istnieć, resztki czarnego materiału trzymały się na jego piersi na pojedynczych nitkach. Wojownik sapał ciężko, ale jego gniewny wzrok nie opuścił twarzy Fausta ani na moment.

- Nie pozwolę ci jej tknąć! – zagrzmiał. Jego głos był zachrypnięty, ale wciąż przebrzmiewały w nim siła i stanowczość, które mógł wydobyć z siebie tylko człowiek gotowy oddać życie w obronie bliskich.

Fay był zbyt daleko, by pomóc Kurogane. Miał wrażenie, że się wlecze, że jego nogi są z ołowiu, nie chcą się posuwać, że powietrze jest gęste i dodatkowo utrudnia mu ruchy. Wydawało mu się, że mijają godziny, podczas których pokonuje bezkresny dystans dzielący go od dwójki Nihończyków, ale naprawdę nie minęło nawet kilka minut. Martwił się o Kurogane. Ataki Fausta były zbyt gwałtowne i silne, by wojownik mógł długo wytrzymać. Kolejny cios wyrwał miecz z jego rąk i powalił go na ziemię.

- Kurorin!

Między Tomoyo a Faustem nie było teraz żadnej przeszkody. Kapłanka wciąż pogrążona była w medytacji, miała zamknięte oczy, ale Fay wiedział, że była świadoma zagrożenia. Jej ramiona napięły się, usta zacisnęły w wąską linię, ale nie przerwała procesu, ani na moment się nie zawahała.

Włosy miała rozczochrane, kilka kosmyków przylepiło się do jej mokrego czoła i policzków. Z nosa leciała jej krew. Wysiłek jaki podjęła był zbyt wielki, a mimo to nie poddawała się, gotowa zapieczętować Fausta bez względu na własne zdrowie. Fay poczuł szacunek do kapłanki. Nie dziwił się już czemu Kurogane tak wysoko ją cenił.

- Nie pozwolę ci! – Kurogane krzyknął dokładnie w momencie, w którym Faust zaatakował. Wojownik tylko siłą woli dźwignął się na nogi i po prostu stanął przed kapłanką, robiąc za żywą tarczę.

Fay poczuł jak zalewa go fala przerażenia. Wyszukał w głowie odpowiednie zaklęcie, niemal krzyknął formułę i jego atak zmieszał się z atakiem Fausta. Miał zbyt mało czasu, by zneutralizować całkowicie czar Fausta, ale udało mu się znacznie goosłabić, i kiedy wiązka granatowego światła dosięgła Kurogane, nadal wstrząsnęła jego ciałem i z powrotem posłała go na ziemię, ale nie pozbawiła życia.

Nim Fay podbiegł do leżącego Kurogane, wysłał jeszcze całą serię zaklęć w stronę Fausta, ale, tak jak wszystkie wcześniejsze, nie wywołały one na czarnoksiężniku żadnego wrażenia. Jedynie irytację.

- Przestań się wreszcie wtrącać! – zagrzmiał. Resztki opanowania dawno go opuściły. Węzły oplatały go coraz wyżej i ciaśniej. Starał się je rozcinać jedną ręką, drugą atakować kapłankę, ale interwencje maga, choć mało groźne, wytrącały go z rytmu.

- Przestań – Fay próbował zawołać, ale jego głos wciąż był słaby i zachrypnięty. Odkaszlnął i spróbował ponownie. Tym razem udało mu się przebić przez hałas panujący w komnacie. – Przestań! Nie widzisz co się z tobą dzieje? Nie panujesz nad tą mocą! Zachowujesz się jak rozszalała, bezmyślna bestia! Nie dasz rady ujarzmić takiej siły! Nawet jeśli wydaje ci się, że możesz zapanować nad tym ciałem, to nie zapanujesz nad tą mocą. Ona cię zniszczy! Może ciało Nataku wystarczająco zaadaptowało się, by móc przechować tę magię, ale umysł jednego człowieka nie jest w stanie znieść takiej potęgi!

Faust wciąż szarpał się i groził. W jego oczach nie było śladu świadomości. Czarnoksiężnik, który jeszcze niedawno walczył z synem używając swojej inteligencji, został zredukowany do dzikiej bestii, atakującej z furią i bezmyślnie.

- Tomoyo cię zapieczętuje. Nie uda ci się tego powstrzymać – powiedział Fay, teraz już ciszej. Patrząc na Fausta czuł dziwny smutek. Nie szanował człowieka, jakim był wcześniej czarnoksiężnik, ale widok tak znakomitego umysłu zniszczonego przez własną chciwość i żądzę mimowolnie napełniał go smutkiem. – Opuść to ciało - miał nadzieję, że jego słowa dotrą jeszcze do resztki dawnego Fausta. – Jeżeli zostaniesz zapieczętowany, twoja dusza również zostanie uwięziona. Nie skazuj siebie na taki los i opuść to ciało.

Lewa ręka Fausta zniknęła, zasłonięta fioletowym pancerzem. Prawa dłoń też została dosięgnięta przez czar Tomoyo. Jasne nitki owijały się wokół wciąż gigantycznego nadgarstka. Czarnoksiężnik stał bez ruchu, pasywnie poddając się zabiegom, wiedząc, że dalsza walka nie ma sensu. Spuścił głowę i Fay nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy. Jednak z drżenia jego jednego widzialnego ramienia mógł wywnioskować, że czarnoksiężnik płacze. Przegrał. Wszystkie jego starania, lata przygotowań, największe marzenie właśnie legły w gruzach. Fay prawie czuł współczucie do tego człowieka.

Faust nagle, gwałtownie poderwał głowę. Mag zauważył, że na policzkach czarnoksiężnika nie ma śladu łez. Za to obłąkańczy wyraz jego oczu posłał dreszcze po plecach Fay'a.

Komnatę wypełnił śmiech. Głośny, raniący uszy śmiech szaleńca. Fioletowe więzy dalej oplatały Fausta, ale to zdawało się mu nie przeszkadzać. Śmiał się dalej, donośnie, jakby kompletnie już odjęło mu rozum.

Śmiech, jak nagle się zaczął, równie nagle urwał. Faust odchrząknął, po czym odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć Fay'owi w oczy.

- Jeżeli ja mam tu zginąć, to nie zamierzam być jedyny.

Nim Tomoyo zdążyła całkowicie zablokować jego rękę i nim węzły zakryły twarz Fausta, czarnoksiężnik wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Komnata stanęła w ogniu.

* * *

Zachowanie Fausta było tak niespodziewane, że Kurogane nie zdążył nawet sformułować myśli, a co dopiero zareagować. Mag również był zaskoczony, co miał wypisane na całej twarzy. Ulga jaką odczuwali chwilę temu na myśl, że wygrali, była teraz zupełnie zapomniana.

Ogień stworzony przez Fausta nie miał w sobie nic naturalnego. Kurogane wiedział, że barwa płomienia zależy od paliwa, ale nie spotkał się jeszcze nigdy z tak krwistoczerwonym kolorem ognia, który na dodatek dryfował w powietrzu i spalał kamień. Wojownik miał ochotę przetrzeć oczy, aby upewnić się, że to co widzi dzieje się naprawdę. Część ognia znajdowała się na podłodze i zdawała się pożerać kamienną podłogę, lewitujące płomienie niszczyły ściany ruin. Cała komnata trzęsła w posadach. Jedyne zachowane pomieszczenie Ruin niedługo zostanie całkowicie zniszczone. O kolejnej, nienaturalnej cesze ognia, Kurogane przekonał się kilka sekund później, kiedy do jego płuc dostała się dawka dymu, która zdawała się zmrozić jego płuca. Odkaszlnął próbując złapać oddech, łzy nabiegły mu do oczu i spłynęły po policzkach. Kątem oka dostrzegł maga, który gorączkowo rzucał zaklęciami, ale nawet wyczarowana przez niego woda nie dała rady szatańskim płomieniom.

Kurogane usłyszał, jak za jego plecami Tomoyo krztusi się dymem. Kiedy odwrócił się, ujrzał kapłankę trzymającą się za gardło, rozpaczliwie próbującą złapać oddech, ale każdy haust powietrza przynosił ze sobą kolejną dawkę dławiącego dymu.

Magiczny krąg wokół kapłanki zaczął słabnąć. Pancerz otaczający Fausta tracił konsystencję, jednolita masa na głowie czarnoksiężnika ponownie zamieniła się w fioletowe węzły i zaczęła opadać.

Jakby tego było mało, do nozdrzy Kurogane przedarł się zapach, który wywołał u niego natychmiastowe nudności. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła smrodu i zobaczył jak stare ciało Fausta znika pod językami ognia. Swąd palonego ciała był tak silny, że wojownik nie wytrzymał: opadł na kolana i opróżnił zawartość żołądka. Z odgłosów obok dowiedział się, że Tomoyo uczyniła dokładnie to samo.

Fay dalej, bezskutecznie próbował zwalczyć płomienie, które nieprzerwanie parły do przodu zamykając ich trójkę w ciasnym, gorącym kręgu. Tymczasem pieczęć słabła coraz bardziej; twarz Fausta została całkowicie uwolniona oraz część jego ciała razem z potężną dłonią.

- Przepraszam, nie dam rady – Tomoyo wychrypiała, po czym ogarnęła ją kolejna salwa kaszlu.

Kurogane poczuł, że ogarnia go bezsilna furia. Już prawie skończyli pieczęć, a teraz…!

Mężczyzna poderwał się raptownie na nogi, kiedy zobaczył że wokół niego i Tomoyo zaczyna wytwarzać się… bańka. Dotknął przezroczystej, galaretowatej powierzchni przed sobą, ale jego dłoni nie udało przebić jej dość grubej ścianki.

- Co do…? – mężczyzna urwał, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że gorąc zniknął, razem z paskudnym zapachem i dymem. Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu, a jego płuca oczyściła dawka świeżego, wspaniałego powietrza.

Na powierzchni bańki zaczęły pojawiać się niebieskie symbole, które zdawały się umocnić jej konstrukcję. Kurogane spojrzał na maga, który kilka metrów dalej otoczył siebie taką samą barierą. O ile Kurogane i Tomoyo znajdowali się w dość dużej odległości od ognia, tak Fay miał już krwiste płomienie niemal u stóp. Nastąpiła napięta chwila, podczas której całą trójką obserwowali, czy ogień przedrze się przez magiczną barierę i zabije maga. Płomienie uderzyły o galaretowatą ścianę, po czym rozproszyły się i ominęły ją.

Kurogane wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Fay'owi udało się ich ocalić.

- Pancerz też otocz barierą – Tomoyo zawołała do maga. – Jeśli spłonie, magia uwolni się z ciała i rozproszy!

Fay skinął głową. Utrzymanie trzech barier musiało być dla niego zbyt wyczerpujące, ponieważ mag zdecydował się zbliżyć do Fausta i zamknąć go w swojej barierze. Czarnoksiężnik, który śmiał się do tej pory obłąkańczo, zamilkł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego ofiary wciąż żyją i dalej usiłują go uwięzić.

- Dasz radę skończyć pieczęć? – spytał Kurogane odwracając się do kapłanki. Niepotrzebnie. Dziewczyna z powrotem pogrążona była w procesie, krąg wokół niej na nowo zabłysnął i magiczne węzły znów zaczęły oplątywać czarnoksiężnika.

W międzyczasie ogień zamknął ich w kole, które zawężało się z każdą chwilą. Z sufitu oderwały się kawałki konstrukcji i upadły wprost na nich, ale na szczęście bariera podziałała również na nie, odbiły się od niej jak od trampoliny, a po chwili zniknęły w językach ognia.

- Niech cię szlag!

Faust próbował wyszarpnąć dłoń od oplatających ją węzłów, ale nie udawało mu się to. Kurogane po raz kolejny poczuł podziw do swojej przyjaciółki. Patrzył z niemałą satysfakcją, jak fioletowe nitki oplatają się wokół nadgarstka czarnoksiężnika, chwytają jego mały palec, środkowy i już sięgał po wskazujący, kiedy stało się coś nieoczekiwanego.

Kurogane jako jedyny widział co się dzieje. Tomoyo wciąż miała zamknięte oczy, a Fay odwrócony był tyłem do pieczęci, bo koncentrował się na bezpieczeństwu dwójki Nihończyków. Nie mógł więc zauważyć, jak paznokieć Fausta wydłuża się, przybiera kształt szabli, której ostra końcówka wymierzona była w jego plecy.

Paniczny krzyk zaczął formować się w gardle Kurogane, ale nim ostrzeżenie opuściło jego usta olbrzymi paznokieć wbił się w ciało Fay'a.

Kurogane miał wrażenie, że świat zatrzymał się na kilka sekund. Odgłos pożaru, ciche szeptanie Tomoyo, czy nerwowe powarkiwanie Fausta wyciszyły się, cała komnata straciła na ostrości, bo Kurogane widział teraz tylko Fay'a.

Siła uderzenie zmusiła maga do postawienia kilku chwiejnych kroków do przodu. Kurogane widział niezrozumienie i szok na twarzy maga. Fay z wyraźnym trudem odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć pazur zanurzony w swoim ciele. W tym momencie Tomoyo udało się zakryć dłoń Fausta,. Pazur oderwał się od palca i upadł przeważając przy tym Fay'a. Mag wygiął się w łuk próbując złapać równowagę. Jego spanikowany spojrzenie spotkało się z równie przerażonym spojrzeniem wojownika. Oderwana końcówka paznokcia uderzyła o ziemię powodując, że jego drugi koniec zanurzył się bardziej w Fay'u i przebił jego pierś. Fay wydał z siebie bolesne stęknięcie, które było doskonale słyszalne dla Kurogane, mimo dzielącej ich odległości.

Gdzieś za plecami Fay'a Faust został całkowicie zapieczętowany. Klęcząca obok wojownika Tomoyo wykonała ostatni etap pieczęci i pancerz zaczął wnikać w ziemię, ale ani Fay, ani Kurogane tego nie widzieli.

Po chwili, która mogła trwać sekundy albo i całą wieczność, Kurogane nie potrafił tego stwierdzić, Fay wyprostował się. Zamknął dłoń na pazurze za plecami i pociągnął, wynurzając go z ciała. Gdy tylko stracił podparcie, opadł na kolana. Jedną ręką uchronił się przed dalszym upadkiem, drugą przyłożył do ust. Kurogane widział krew wypływającą spomiędzy jego palców..

Otaczające ich bariery zaczęły tracić na ostrości. Fay nie miał sił ich dłużej utrzymywać.

- Skończyłam – Tomoyo odezwała się gdzieś obok Kurogane. – Możemy… och… - kapłanka zawiesiła głos, ale to też zdawało się być przez wojownika niezauważone. Dopiero kiedy jej mała dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia w geście pocieszenia, Kurogane wyrwał się z transu.

- FAY! – ryknął. W jego głosie było gołe przerażenie, które zdradzało Tomoyo wszystkie jego uczucia.

Krzyk Kurogane zdawał się dodać magowi sił. Fay poderwał głowę i ponownie ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się. Kurogane czuł gorąco na twarzy i łzy na policzkach. Nie był pewien, czy tym razem były spowodowane dymem, który przedostawał się przez osłabioną barierę. Tomoyo zakaszlała i ten dźwięk skupił uwagę Fay'a na otoczeniu i zanikającej barierze. Kurogane widział, jak z ogromnym wysiłkiem mag zmusza się do utrzymania zaklęcia. Chciał podejść do Fay'a, podtrzymać go, pomóc mu, ale prócz barier dzieliły ich pasma dziko szalejącego ognia.

- Przepraszam, Kuro-pon – Fay odezwał się cicho. Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach, kiedy spojrzał na wojownika. – Jednak nie dam rady udać się z tobą do Nihon.

Fay uderzył pięścią o podłogę. Zerwał się ostry wiatr, który porwał bańkę skrywającą Kurogane i Tomoyo.

- Fay, nie! Czekaj, Fay! – Kurogane zaczął krzyczeć gorączkowo. Uderzał pięściami o powłokę bariery, ale ona tylko wyginała się pod jego ciosami. – FAY!

Mag posłał mu jeszcze jedno, smutne spojrzenie. Jego usta poruszyły się w bezgłośnym zaklęciu i dwójka Nihończyków zaczęła z zawrotną szybkością przemierzać zapadającą się komnatę. Przedarli się bez przeszkód przez ogień i unieśli w górę. Kurogane widział jeszcze jak wzrok Fay'a staje się nieobecny i mag całkowicie osuwa się na ziemię.

Bariera przedarła się przez kamienną ścianę i wyrzuciła Nihończyków na zewnątrz. Znajdowali się kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią, kiedy bańka pękła. Kurogane chwycił Tomoyo, by osłonić ją przed upadkiem. Uderzyli o ziemię z głuchym odgłosem. Kurogane nie poczuł żadnego bólu. Upadek częściowo zamortyzowany był przez piasek, a poza tym… mężczyzna nie czuł w tej chwili niczego. Powtarzał panicznie _Fay, Fay, Fay_, a jego rozgorączkowany mózg podsuwał mu prawdę, której nie chciał zaakceptować.

Bariera zniknęła zbyt nagle, zbyt szybko. Zupełnie jak zaklęcie dezaktywujące się po śmierci czarodzieja.

_Fay_.

* * *

Kurogane obudził się w swoim łóżku w komnacie gościnnej zamku. Leżał przez chwilę nieruchomo, otoczony przez ciemność. Zasłony były zasunięte, więc wojownik nie był w stanie stwierdzić czy jest dzień, czy noc.

Jego rany były opatrzone, w szybkiej inspekcji upewnił się, że nie brakuje mu żadnej części ciała, a obrażenia nie wydają się zbyt poważne. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Kurogane był wyczerpany. Każdy mięsień informował go o swoim istnieniu przy najmniejszym ruchu, uniesienie ręki zdawało się być wyczynem ponad jego możliwości.

Wojownik wydał z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie, czym obudził drzemiącą cicho na krześle przy ścianie Soumę. Kurogane nie zauważył jej wcześniej, dopiero, gdy zerwała się na nogi i prawie wykrzyknęła jego imię, uświadomił sobie, że nie jest sam.

- Nareszcie się obudziłeś!

- Jak…długo…? – wojownik urwał czując suchość w gardle. Odchrząknął, ale nieprzyjemnie uczucie nie minęło.

- Prawie dwa dni – odpowiedziała Souma. Podeszła do stolika, gdzie stał dzbanek z wodą. Nalała wody do szklani i stanęła przy łóżku. Pomogła Kurogane usiąść, po czym przystawiła mu szklankę do ust. Kurogane, o dziwo, nie sprzeciwiał się takiemu matczynemu traktowaniu. W kilku łykach opróżnił zawartość szklanki przynosząc gardłu natychmiastową ulgę.

- Kiedy wraz z Tomoyo wylecieliście z Ruin, oboje straciliście przytomność – poinformowała go wojowniczka.

- Co z Tomoyo? – spytał natychmiast Kurogane, czując nagłe kłucie w piersi. Jeżeli jednak nie udało mu się uchronić jej przed złym upadkiem i…

- W porządku – Souma zapewniła go szybko, przerywając tym samym paniczne myśli wojownika. – Potrzebuje czasu, by zregenerować siły. Dużo śpi. Kilka godzin temu wstała na chwilę, przywitała się z królem, ale potem ponownie się położyła. Minie jeszcze kilka dni, nim w pełni odzyska energię. Ale nie martw się, poza wyczerpaniem, nic jej nie dolega.

Kurogane milczał przez chwilę. Oparł głowę o poduszkę i zamknął oczy. Wciąż czuł zmęczenie, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na sen. Jeszcze nie teraz, póki tak mało wie. Zapiekły go oczy, kiedy Souma zapaliła lampkę przy jego łóżku. Zamrugał, poczekał aż obraz mu się wyostrzy, i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że na jej prawym policzku widnieje spora bruzda, a lewe ramię ma zabandażowane.

- To nic takiego – zapewniła go wojownicza czując na sobie jego badawczy wzrok. – Lekarze w Clow są bardzo ostrożni, poza tym, wszyscy mieszkańcy uważają, że mają wobec nas dług wdzięczności i traktują nas niczym chodzące bóstwa – dodała nieco rozbawiona, ale równocześnie poirytowana zaistniałą sytuacją.

- Czyli zwyciężyliśmy – powiedział Kurogane. – Co z królem i tym jego przyjacielem?

- Obaj cali i zdrowi, troszeczkę poobijani, ale nic im nie będzie.

- Dzieciak i księżniczka?

- Nietknięci. Kurogane, możesz być dumny z Syaorana – Souma uśmiechnęła się. – Wraz z księżniczką przyprowadzili pod Ruiny naszych wojowników. Uparli się, że też chcą pomóc, bo to w końcu ich drogie Clow jest atakowane. Widok księżniczki wpłynął pozytywnie na żołnierzy, to było niesamowite. W jednej chwili zrezygnowanie ich opuściło i z nową werwą przystąpili do walki. Bardzo kochają Sakurę – nie było wątpliwości, że mieszkańcy Clow mieli taki sam stosunek do swojej księżniczki, jak Nihończycy do Tomoyo. - Księżniczka pomagała rannym, a Syaoran czuwał nad jej bezpieczeństwem i odganiał wrogów. Kurogane – wojowniczka poklepała delikatnie ramię przyjaciela, nie chcąc sprawiać mu bólu. – świetnie go wytrenowałeś. Chłopak walczył, jakby urodził się z mieczem w dłoni! A ten zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy! Gdyby w mojej obronie ktoś tak walczył! – Dziewczyna westchnęła dramatycznie. – Naprawdę świetna robota – pochwaliła. – Od razu poznałam twoje ruchy, miałam wrażenie, że patrzę na ciebie sprzed lat.

- Dzieciak jest zdolny – odparł Kurogane. Uśmiechnął się kątem wargi. Był dumny z Syaorana. – W krótkim czasie zrobił ogromne postępy.

- Niestety, później dostał czterdziestominutowe kazanie od króla. W końcu mieli z księżniczką zostać w zamku – Souma zaśmiała się. – Nie wiem dokładnie, o czym rozmawiali, ale co jakiś czas słychać było jak król podnosi głos, a kiedy Syaoran wychodził z komnaty był cały czerwony na twarzy. Biedny dzieciak. – Wbrew swoim słowom, Souma z trudem tłumiła śmiech.

Król niech się wydziera dowoli. Za to kiedy tylko Kurogane zobaczy dzieciaka, pozwoli sobie na pochwałę. Smarkacz zasłużył.

- A co z onmyoji'm? – zapytał nagle przypominając sobie o kolejnym przyjacielu.

- Również trochę poobijany, ale to nic poważnego.

- Sorata i Arashi?

Tu Souma się zawahała.

- Udało im się odnaleźć Chii – powiedziała. Kurogane ucieszyła ta informacja, jednak brak uśmiechu na twarzy Soumy zaalarmował go.

- Ale?

- Arashi i Chii wyszły bez szwanku. Sorata zaś…

Tu wojowniczka zawiesiła głos, więc Kurogane przygotował się na złe nowiny. Słuchał z niedowierzaniem, o tym jak potoczyły się wydarzenia w oazie. Souma powtórzyła mu relacje króla, Yukito i Subaru. Opowiedziała też pokrótce, w jaki sposób Chii znalazła się w Clow. Sama nie znała szczegółów, gdyż zarówno Chii, jak i Arashi były zbyt wstrząśnięte obrotem spraw, by spokojnie usiąść i wyjaśnić sytuację.

- Nastroje nie są zbyt wesołe, mimo wygranej – Souma powiedziała na koniec. – To dziwne zaklęcie przemieniło wielu naszych ludzi w kamień, i większość z przeciwników. Król posłał po różnych magicznych uzdrowicieli, magów, kogokolwiek, kto mógłby wiedzieć jak zdjąć zaklęcie z przemienionych osób, więc wciąż jest nadzieja, że Sorata wróci.

Kurogane w milczeniu słuchał przyjaciółki, ale kiedy skończyła odezwał się cicho:

- Oby znalazł się jakimś kompetentny mag, który odwróci działanie zaklęcia.

Wreszcie. Zeszli na temat magów i wydawać się mogło, że ten słoń w pokoju, który był tutaj od samego początku w końcu zostanie przez Kurogane dostrzeżony. Ale nie, Kurogane postanowił specjalizować się w negacji rzeczywistości. Zaczynał rozumieć, czemu _on_ tak często wybierał ucieczkę od problemów…

Souma czekała cierpliwie, ale kiedy Kurogane uparcie milczał, westchnęła cicho.

- Kurogane… - zaczęła. W jej głosie było wszystko to, czego wojownik nie cierpiał: wymuszony spokój, współczucie, niepewność, smutek.

- A przed Ruinami? – przerwał jej, nim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej. – Jak potoczyła się walka na zewnątrz?

Wojowniczka milczała przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiała się, jak teraz postąpić. W końcu jednak zdecydowała odpuścić, przynajmniej na razie.

- Nie było łatwo – powiedziała. – Żołnierze Clow nie radzili sobie za bardzo, poza tym ja też miałam problem, bo przeciwnik władał dziwnymi mocami. Ale potem przybyli nasi przyjaciele i księżniczka Tomoyo razem z nimi. Gdyby nie wsparcie, wątpię, byśmy dali radę. Kiedy Tomoyo dowiedziała się, gdzie jesteś, udała się do Ruin chcąc rozeznać się w sytuacji. Martwiłam się o was, długo nie wychodziliście, ale nie mogłam za wami iść, musiałam opanować sytuację na zewnątrz. Po jakimś czasie Ruiny zaczęły się zapadać i dziwny ogień przedostawał się przez nie. Byłam przerażona. – Wojowniczka zadrżała na samo wspomnienie. – Chcieliśmy wam jakoś pomóc, ale nie mogliśmy przedrzeć się przez płomienie. Staliśmy bezczynnie i obserwowaliśmy jak Ruiny się zapadają. Nasi przeciwnicy zaczęli wiwatować, pewni wygranej. Ale niedługo później ty i Tomoyo przebiliście się przez ścianę Ruin, przelecieliście przez płomienie i wylądowaliście na piachu. Ty straciłeś przytomność, ale Tomoyo, nim również zemdlała, zdążyła nam jeszcze powiedzieć, że Faust przegrał. Wtedy wśród przeciwników zapanował popłoch. Niewielu z nich zostało nam już wówczas do pokonania, a na wieść, że ich przywódca nie żyje, zaniechali walki i zaczęli uciekać. Wasze pojawienie się na zewnątrz przypieczętowało zwycięstwo. Ten dziwny ogień palił się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale wygasł samoistnie. Niestety spalił wszystko, co było w Ruinach – tu dziewczyna spojrzała znacząco na Kurogane, który obserwował intensywnie swoje dłonie. – Miejsce Ruin zajął gruz.

Souma mówiła dalej, jak to zanieśli nieprzytomnych Nihończyków do zamku, gdzie opatrzono ich rany. Wspomniała, że pochówek martwych żołnierzy odbył się kilka godzin temu, i mimo wygranej mieszkańcy chodzą przygnębieni.

Kurogane kiwał tylko głową, wciąż wpatrując się w bandaże na rękach. Nie zauważył nawet, że w pewnym momencie Souma przestała relacjonować i wpatrywała się w niego zmartwionym wzrokiem. Ze strony Kurogane cisza mogłaby się przeciągać w nieskończoność, ale Souma nie miała tyle cierpliwości. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela w geście mającym przynieść pocieszenie.

- On nie żyje, Kurogane.

Kurogane zacisnął dłonie na kołdrze tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki.

- Wiem – odpowiedział cicho.

* * *

Kiedy Subaru wreszcie udało się zasnąć, nie zapadł w błogą nicość, na którą tak liczył. Jego strudzony umysł podsyłał mu krwawe obrazy; widział Hokuto zabijaną przez Seishirou, po chwili scena została zastąpiona inną, w której i Hokuto, i Sei byli martwi. Krew, krzyk, śmierć, przeraźliwe obrazy przesuwały się pod powiekami onmyounie'go, i chociaż wiedział, że śpi nie potrafił się wybudzić.

Nagle, Subaru poczuł, jak wzdłuż jego pleców przebiegają nieprzyjemnie dreszcze, które nie miały nic wspólnego ze sceną, która odgrywała się przed jego oczami.

Ktoś był tu razem z nim.

Wyczuwał obecność innego umysłu, silną, dominującą, której nie mógł odpędzić nawet jeżeli to w _jego _głowie właśnie się znajdowali.

- Takie sny są normalne po tym, co ostatnio przeżyłeś.

Subaru odwrócił się gwałtownie i sapnął zaskoczony, kiedy znalazł się z intruzem twarzą w twarz. Odsunął się, by między nimi był chociaż metr odległości.

- Jestem onmyoji'm, w jaki sposób zdołałeś wedrzeć się do mojej podświadomości?

- Może stanowiłoby to większe wyzwanie, gdyby w twoim umyśle znajdowały się jakiekolwiek bariery. Przestałeś dbać o własne bezpieczeństwo – odparł nieznajomy. Mówił bardzo spokojnym i cichym głosem. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem Sumeragiego na wyimaginowanych Hokuto i Seishirou, po czym z niezadowoleniem pokiwał głową. – Pozwól, że zmienię trochę scenerię. – Machnął dłonią jakby odganiał się od natrętnej muchy i Subaru nagle znalazł się pośrodku dużego lasu.

Nieduża ilość promieni słonecznych przedzierała się przez gęste korony drzew i Subaru czuł ich ciepło na policzku. W powietrzu unosił się zapach grzybów i trawy, a lekki wiatr mierzwił krótkie włosy onmyouji'ego i długie złote kosmyki stojącego obok niego mężczyzny. Gdyby nie zbyt jaskrawe kolory, a wiewiórki i zające wyglądające bardziej jak bajkowe rysunki niż realne zwierzęta, Subaru mógłby uwierzyć, że opuścili krainę snów i znajdują się teraz gdzieś w prawdziwym świecie.

- Usuńmy się trochę, zaraz będzie przejeżdżał tędy książę.

- Huh? – młody mężczyzna chwycił Subaru za łokieć i pociągnął, ściągając go z wąskiej ścieżki. W tym momencie liście zaszeleściły i spośród zarośli wyłonił się młodzieniec na białym koniu. Minął Subaru i blondyna w ogóle ich nie dostrzegając. Wzrok miał utkwiony w dali, gdzie blondwłosa dziewczyna tańczyła z sową ubraną w czerwony płaszcz.

- Zdecydowanie sen – mruknął Subaru pod nosem, po czym spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę. – Kim jesteś? Zaraz… - onmyouji zawiesił głos. Przyjrzał się uważniej nieznajomemu. – Ja ciebie znam! Byłeś wtedy w tym magazynie. Kiedy Seishirou… - tu zawiesił na moment głos. – Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że mnie oszukiwał, kiedy z nim walczyłem.

Subaru wyraźnie pamiętał teraz młodzieńca, który siedział wówczas przy stole. Nie walczył z onmyouji'm, kiedy ten został przyłapany na podsłuchiwaniu. Siedział cały czas w milczeniu i tylko obserwował wydarzenia ze smutkiem w oczach.

- Owszem, byłem tam. – Przyznał nieznajomy. – Nazywam się Kakyou. Kuzuki Kakyou. Mam zdolność odwiedzania ludzi w snach.

- Dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś? – spytał onmyouji mierząc mężczyznę nieufnym spojrzeniem. Nie wyczuwał od niego zagrożenia, ale pozostawał czujny na wypadek ewentualnego ataku.

- Seishirou – zaczął Kakyou, ale zawahał się widząc nagły grymas na twarzy Sumeragiego. – Wiem, że wasze stosunki są napięte, ale nie wiem kogo innego zapytać. Seishirou nie wrócił po walce. Próbowałem skontaktować się z nim we śnie, ale nie jestem w stanie. Czy on…? – pytanie zawisło niewypowiedziane do końca, ale Subaru doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co Kakyou chciał wiedzieć. Odpowiedź musiała być wymalowana na jego twarzy, ponieważ nagle Kuzuki sposępniał, spuścił głowę i westchnął ze smutkiem. – Rozumiem.

- Był twoim przyjacielem? – spytał Subaru pragnąc dowiedzieć się więcej o Seishirou i jednocześnie, nie wiedząc czemu, czując potrzebę pocieszenia tego smutnego mężczyzny.

- Coś w tym rodzaju – odpowiedział Kakyou zdawkowo. – On… - odgarnął włosy z twarzy, by móc spojrzeć Subaru w oczy. – On chciał ci coś powiedzieć. Pozwól, że zrobię to w jego imieniu. Ale nie tutaj.

- Dlaczego nie tutaj? – Subaru ponownie rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. W dali blondwłosa piękność tańczyła teraz z księciem. Śpiewali coś, ale byli zbyt daleko, by Subaru mógł usłyszeć melodię, a co dopiero słowa.

- Jesteśmy teraz w śnie pewnej osoby – szepnął Kakyou podążając za wzrokiem Subaru. – Nie chcę go dłużej zakłócać naszą rozmową.

- Wróćmy zatem do mojej świadomości…

- Nie – Kakyou przerwał Subaru w połowie wypowiedzi. - Ta rozmowa musi odbyć się w rzeczywistości. Przyjdź do mnie.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie pułapka? – spytał onmyouji podejrzliwie.

W tym momencie obok nich przebiegły bajkowe zwierzęta, a zaraz za nimi przeszli książę i blondwłosa dziewczyna. Nie wiadomo skąd dobywał się śpiewający głos.

_Jeśli znowu śnię niech wreszcie ten sen nie będzie snem,_

_Już od tego dnia, tak śmiało jak ja, na jawie mi mów, jak w każdym ze snów, _

- Przyjdź, nie pożałujesz – odpowiedział Kakyou, nie patrząc na Subaru tylko smutnym wzrokiem podążając za oddalającą się parą.

…_że kochasz mnie._

Nim Subaru miał szansę odpowiedzieć sen zaczął się rozmywać, postać Kakyou straciła na ostrości i po chwili onmyouji był sam, z powrotem w swoim umyśle. Ale tym razem Kakyou zadbał o to, by nie śniły mu się koszmary.

* * *

- Więc co? Nie jesteście w stanie zrobić absolutnie nic? Naradzacie się między sobą, mądrzycie się, ale kiedy przychodzi co do czego, żaden z was nie jest wystarczająco kompetentny…

Kurogane bez słowa minął salę, w której Arashi wyładowywała swoją złość na grupie magicznych medyków. Souma wspomniała mu, że kolejni ochotnicy przybyli chcąc spróbować zdjąć zaklęcie z kamiennych figur. Wnioskując po tyradzie lekarki, wojownik nie musiał pytać, czy udało im się cokolwiek osiągnąć.

Dotarł do bram zamku, gdzie czekali na niego księżniczka i dzieciak. Bez słowa ustawili się po obu jego stronach, po czym zaczęli iść wolno, uważnie obserwując jego kroki, jakby Kurogane był kaleką, który mógłby w każdej chwili stracić równowagę.

Minęło już kilka dni odkąd odzyskał przytomność, większość ran nie dokuczała mu już na tyle, by nie mógł się poruszać. Właściwie już pierwszego dnia po wybudzeniu był w stanie ustać o własnych siłach i opuścić komnatę. Mógł, ale nie chciał.

Kazał Soumie zasunąć zasłony, po czym zaszył się w swojej komnacie, nie czując potrzeby opuszczania łóżka. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie przeszkadzał mu bezruch. Leżenie i obserwowanie sufitu zdawało się być przyjemniejszym zajęciem, niż zmierzenie się z czymkolwiek, co czekało go za drzwiami.

Oczywiście nie obyło się bez wizyt. Souma, Tomoyo, księżniczka i dzieciak odwiedzali go regularnie, nawet kilka razy dziennie. Król i jego przyjaciel dwukrotnie złożyli mu wizytę. Touya wygłosił monolog, mówił jak bardzo jest wdzięczny, jaki Clow ma dług i że Nihończycy w każdej chwili mogą oczekiwać od Clow wsparcia, jeżeli kiedykolwiek będą go potrzebować, a on, Kurogane, jest i będzie przyjacielem królestwa. Zawsze mile widzianym.

Kurogane słuchał beznamiętnie, na koniec skinął głową i podziękował. Wychodząc, król pozwolił sobie na mniej oficjalny gest i uścisnął mocno ramię wojownika w wyrazie uznania i pocieszenia.

Oprócz przyjaciół, do jego komnaty przychodzili jeszcze służący z jedzeniem i raz na kilka dni – lekarz. Kurogane znosił cierpliwie te wizyty, ale w głębi ducha ich nienawidził. Bo naiwnie i całkowicie nielogicznie, za każdym razem, kiedy klamka od drzwi uchylała się, jego głupie serce biło mocniej, klatka piersiowa paliła, oddech przyspieszał po to tylko, by za chwilę uczucie zawodu zajmowało miejsca wszystkich wcześniejszych reakcji. Ani razu blond czupryna nie pojawiła się w przejściu. Żadne „Hyuu, Kuro-pon, ale dałeś się urządzić" nie rozniosło się wesoło po pomieszczeniu. Ilekroć rozpoznawał sylwetkę stojącą w progu, rozczarowanie było tak silne, że Kurogane na moment odbierało dech. Próbował racjonalizować sam ze sobą, ale mimo to głupie, uparte uczucie nadziei nie chciało go opuścić.

_Dopóki nie zobaczę ciała…_

Dlatego w końcu, bo kilku dniach izolacji, opuścił czeluść własnego pokoju i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Do Ruin. Musiał zobaczyć na własne oczy.

Przez całą drogę szli w milczeniu. Księżniczka i dzieciak albo bali się odezwać, wiedząc jak łatwo wybuchał w ciągu ostatnich dni, albo, jak mało kto, rozumieli, że żadne słowa pocieszenia nie spełnią teraz swojego zadania.

A kilka osób próbowało. Jednego południa do jego komnaty weszła kobieta w średnim wieku (i znów to rozczarowanie), usiadła na krześle obok łóżka, po czym spojrzała na Kurogane starając się wyglądać współczująco i oznajmiła, że pomoże mu uporać się z bólem i gniewem.

Po tej rewelacji nastąpiła długa cisza, po niej gwałtowny wybuch „czy to jakiś pieprzony żart?!". Kobieta próbowała jeszcze przemówić Kurogane do rozsądku, ale kiedy mężczyzna sięgnął po swój miecz uciekła z pokoju i już nikt inny z głupimi pomysłami nie zawracał mu głowy.

- Jesteśmy – oznajmiła cicho księżniczka. Całkiem niepotrzebnie. Kurogane doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że dotarli do celu. Nie wiedział czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, czy naprawdę wokół roztaczała się złowieszcza aura, ale miał wrażenie, że gdyby przechodził tędy jakikolwiek podróżnik nie mający pojęcia o niedawnych wydarzeniach, czułby ciarki na całym ciele.

Ruiny wciąż stały. Wyglądały znacznie gorzej niż poprzednio. Kamień był zniszczony, skrzydła, które wcześniej uchowały się nietknięte, teraz leżały potłuczone. Kurogane próbował odszukać wzrokiem wejście do podziemnej komnaty, ale niczego nie widział.

- Wejście – powiedział do dzieciaków. – Tam było wejście, nie widzę go teraz. – Jak ma wejść do zawalonej komnaty i odszukać Fay'a, kiedy tu niczego nie ma?

- Komnata przestała istnieć – odpowiedział Syaoran. - Ogień Fausta wszystko zniszczył. Nie było mnie przy tym, ale kapłanka Tomoyo tłumaczyła, że był to rodzaj zaklęcia, które mogło pochłonąć wszystko. Spaliło komnatę, zapieczętowanego Fausta i… - chłopiec umilkł, kiedy jego głos zaczął drżeć. Przełknął głośno ślinę. – I Faya. - Ledwie udało mu się dokończyć. Zaczął się trząść, i kiedy nie mógł już ustać osunął się na kolana. Miał spuszczoną głowę, ale Kurogane dostrzegł mokre ślady na piasku. – Kurogane, przepraszam, to wszystko moja wina. Gdybym po niego nie poszedł… Fay zostałby u siebie w domu, nie wyruszyłby z nami i wciąż by żył! – dzieciak rozkleił się na dobre. Nie wydawał z siebie żadnego głosu, tylko jego ramiona drżały od szlochu.

- Syaoran… - księżniczka przykucnęła obok chłopca i bezceremonialnie objęła go i przytuliła. Syaoran przylgnął do niej chowając twarz w jej ramieniu. Kurogane zauważył, że na policzkach księżniczki też były łzy.

Chciał powiedzieć, żeby przestali, ale przez jego własne, ściśnięte gardło nie chciał wydobyć się żaden dźwięk. Zostawił dzieciaki same i podszedł do Ruin. Wspiął się po głazach, dotarł do zwalonych skrzydeł i rozpaczliwie próbował dostrzec cokolwiek, co mogłoby przywrócić mu nadzieję.

Nie ma nawet ciała, które mógłby pochować! To niesprawiedliwe! Fay zasłużył sobie na pochówek! On…

Kurogane poczuł wilgoć pod powiekami.

To jest niesprawiedliwe. To jest tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Teraz, kiedy, wszystko zaczęło się układać. Czy odrobina szczęścia to za dużo, o co można prosić?!

- Miałeś udać się ze mną do domu – szepnął.

W tym momencie zerwał się słaby, ciepły wiatr. Kurogane poczuł lekkie muśnięcie na policzku. Gdyby zamknął oczy, mógłby udawać, że to dłoń Fay'a…

Kurogane potrząsnął głową próbując odgonić niedorzeczne myśli. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. O ile chciałby teraz pocierpieć w samotności, miał przy sobie dwójkę płaczących dzieciaków potrzebujących pocieszenia.

Wrócił do Sakury i Syaorana. Stanął obok nich czując się dziwnie niezręcznie i nie na miejscu. Odchrząknął, nie chcąc, by zawiódł go teraz głos.

- To nie była twoja wina, dzieciaku – powiedział. Zobaczył jak Syaoran zastyga w ramionach księżniczki. – Dzięki tobie mag wydostał się z własnego więzienia. Siedziałby teraz i wegetował w tym swoim domu na odludziu, a tak zaznał prawdziwego życia i szczęścia. – Syaoran podniósł głowę i utkwił spojrzenie swoich czekoladowych ślepiów w Kurogane. Sakura delikatnie starła dłonią łzy z jego policzka.

Wojownik kontynuował:

- Byłeś dla niego jak rodzina. Kochał cię i ani przez chwilę nie żałował, że zdecydował się ci pomóc. Uwierz mi, wiem co mówię. A ta walka – Kurogane skinął głową w kierunku Ruin. – Dobrze wiesz z opowieści, z kim tam walczył. To była jego konfrontacja. Nikt inny nie mógłby walczyć z tym szalonym idiotą. To było przeznaczenie – zakończył przypominając sobie słynne słowa pewnej wiedźmy.

- Kurogane. – Syaoran podniósł się z kolan i nim wojownik zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje miał ramiona pełne młodego chłopaka i księżniczki.

- Wiesz, że on cię kochał, prawda? – Sakura szepnęła gdzieś w okolicy jego piersi.

Kurogane w ramach odpowiedzi skinął głową. Było to głupie, bo przecież żadne z dzieci nie mogło tego zobaczyć.

- Nie wiem, czy zdążył ci to powiedzieć, ale on naprawdę cię kochał – potwierdził Syaoran.

- Wiem – Kurogane udało się przezwyciężyć gulę w gardle. W każdych innych okolicznościach prędzej pozwoliłby się rozczłonkować niż prowadzić tę konwersację, ale teraz po prostu z wdzięcznością przyjął słowa dzieciaków, które na swój sposób usiłowały go pocieszyć. – Wiem.

* * *

Księżyc świecił jasno na niebie, kiedy Subaru przyszedł do Ruin. Usiadł obok Kurogane i podał mu płaszcz.

- Syaoran powiedział, że cię tu znajdę.

Wojownik skinął głową. Nie odzywając się narzucił płaszcz, czując jak przyjemne ciepło obmywa jego zmarznięte ramiona.

Kazał dzieciakom wrócić do zamku, powiedział im, że chce chwilę pobyć sam. To było kilka godzin temu.

- Jak sobie radzisz?

Kurogane przekręcił głowę, by posłać onmyouji'emu _spojrzenie_. Sumeragi zaśmiał się cicho.

- Niedorzeczne pytanie, wiem.

Zapadło między nimi milczenie. Długo siedzieli pogrążenie w myślach, kiedy w pewnym momencie Kurogane zdawał coś sobie uświadomić.

- A ty?

- Ja? – Subaru spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Krótko się znaleźliście, ale zdążyliście się zaprzyjaźnić. To kolejna osoba, którą straciłeś.

Subaru westchnął. Zaczął wodzić palcem po piasku rysując bohomazy.

- Miałem przez chwilę przyjaciela, który doskonale mnie rozumiał. Straciłem go zbyt nagle i zbyt szybko. Chyba ciąży nade mną klątwa i sprowadzam nieszczęście na tych, na których mi zależy.

Kurogane uniósł rękę i bezceremonialnie zdzielił nią onmyouji'ego po głowie.

- Już wiem, czemu tak się dogadywaliście. Głupi i głupszy. Ciągnie swój do swego.

Subaru zaśmiał się cicho.

- Zapewne masz rację.

- Przykro mi z powodu tego człowieka – powiedział Kurogane całkowicie zaskakując tym Sumeragiego. – Tego, co został przemieniony w kamień. Słyszałem o nim – wytłumaczył wojownik.

- Seishirou… on, on zabił moją siostrę. Nie ma powody, bym cierpiał przez jego stan… On… ja i on… - Subaru popadł z nerwowy słowotok.

- Ale wciąż ci na nim zależało – zauważył Kurogane. Widząc ogromny rumieniec, który oblał twarz i szyję onmyouji'ego, dodał: - Ja cię nie oceniam. Po prostu przykro mi, że straciłeś jego, siostrę i maga.

- Nie ukrywam, że ostatnio mocno wyszczupliło się grono ludzi, których znam – Subaru posłał wojownikowi smutny uśmiech. – Ale nie ja jedyny cierpię. Wiele osób straciło bliskich…

Znów zamilkli.

- Przyszedłem się pożegnać – Subaru ponownie przerwał ciszę.

- Hm? – Kurogane uniósł pytająco brwi.

Onmyouji opisał mu pokrótce sen, jaki miał ostatniej nocy.

- Dziś zamknąłem wszystkie sprawy w Clow i o świcie wyruszam w drogę. Nie powinna mi ona zająć wiele czasu.

- Nie boisz się zasadzki? Chcesz iść sam? – spytał wojownik. – Jeżeli potrzebujesz pomocy…

- Dziękuję, Kurogane, ale masz wystarczająco swoich problemów. Poza tym, intuicja mi podpowiada, że Kakyou nie stanowi zagrożenia. Naprawdę mnie ciekawi, co ma mi do powiedzenia.

- A później? Co zamierzasz robić? - Kurogane nie znał zbyt dobrze onmyuoji'ego, ale nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której mógł pozwolić, by mężczyzna został całkowicie sam, bez żadnych przyjaciół i rodziny. Fay nie wybaczyłby mu wiedząc, że Kurogae nie pomaga jego przyjaciołom.

- Nie wiem – odparł Sumeragi, nieświadom myśli wojownika. – Zależy to od tego, co powie mi Kakyou. Ale najprawdopodobniej wrócę do Clow. Król mnie zaprosił, powiedział, że moje umiejętności mogą się tu przydać. Zwłaszcza teraz. A ja przynajmniej będę wiedział czy cokolwiek ruszyło w kwestii… figur – zakończył z lekkim grymasem.

Kurogane skinął głową.

- Uważaj na siebie. A gdybyś przechodził kiedyś niedaleko Nihon, mógłbyś wpaść zwiedzić wioskę.

Subaru znów popatrzył na niego zaskoczony, ale po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się wdzięczny uśmiech.

- Tak zrobię – obiecał.

* * *

Kakyou mieszkał w niewielkim miasteczku, w którym nad wysokimi blokami dominowały niewielkie jednorodzinne domki. Otoczenie było przyjemne; dużo zieleni, ozdobne fontanny, czerwona kostka brukowa i zadbane, odnowione budynki. Atmosfera była tu zupełnie inna niż w Tokyo, gdzie codzienna krzątanina i bieganina znacznie odbiegała od błogiego spokoju, jaki tu panował.

Subaru zatrzymał się w niewielkim parku, kiedy na ławce dostrzegł znajomą mu już sylwetkę. Kakyou również go spostrzegł. Wstał i podszedł do onmyouji'ego, który mierzył go badawczym wzrokiem.

- Witam – powiedział tym samym melancholijnym głosem, który Subaru słyszał we śnie. – Cieszę się, że przybyłeś sam.

Sumeragi przez całą drogę rozważał, czy samotna wyprawa była dobrym posunięciem, ale teraz, widząc, że znajduje się w miasteczku pełnym ludzi, czuł, że miał dobre przeczucie i Kakyou nie wezwał go tutaj, aby walczyć.

- Miałeś problem z dotarciem? Spodziewałem się ciebie wcześniej? – spytał Kuzuki.

- Nie - Subaru pokręcił głową. – Po prostu chciałem zamknąć za sobą wszystkie sprawy w Clow. Zostawiłeś mi dokładne instrukcje, dlatego w ogóle nie błądziłem.

Kakyou skinął głową. Zaczął iść wzdłuż alejki, więc Subaru posłusznie dotrzymywał mu kroku.

- Możesz mi dokładnie opowiedzieć, co wydarzyło się w Clow? – poprosił Kuzuki. – Wiem tylko tyle, że Faust przegrał. Z mojej strony mogę powiedzieć, że siedziba Fausta została zrównana z ziemią, jego ludzie uciekli i wątpię, by stanowili teraz jakiekolwiek zagrożenie. Rozdzielili się, a większość z nich samodzielnie nie jest w stanie wiele dokonać. Potrzebują przywódcy, kogoś, kto mógłby nimi kierować. Sami nie stanowią żadnego wyzwania.

Subaru przyjął te informacje z ulgą. Co prawda wolałby, aby wszystkich towarzyszy czarnoksiężnika spotkała kara, ale świadomość, że nie stanowią już większego zagrożenia też nie była zła. Uważnie, ze szczegółami zrelacjonował Kakyou wydarzenia w Clow. Przez chwilę się zawahał zastanawiając się ponownie, czy to nie jest pułapka i że nie powinien wrogowi niczego zdradzać. Ale czuł, że mógł zaufać temu cichemu mężczyźnie, poza tym, informacje, które przekazywał tak naprawdę nie były żadną tajemnicą i gdyby Kakyou się uparł zdołałby poznać prawdę z innych źródeł.

Skończył opowiadać, kiedy doszli do wielkiego drzewa o grubym konarze. Miało jasne kwiaty, które momentalnie skojarzyły się Subaru z innym, bardziej złowieszczym drzewem i jego panem.

- Uratował mi życie – powiedział cicho. – Najpierw chciał mnie zabić, a potem zamiast ocalić siebie, pomógł mi. – Onmyouji spojrzał bezradnie na Kakyou. – Nie rozumiem Seishirou. W ogóle go nie rozumiem.

Kakyou uśmiechnął się do niego ze smutkiem.

- Sakurazuka jest… był – poprawił się szybko - nietypową postacią. Sam nie znam go dobrze, mimo że przez lata należeliśmy do tej samej organizacji. Ale o jednym mogę cię zapewnić: on nigdy nie chciał cię zabić.

Subaru przystanął i wbił w Kakyou powątpiewające spojrzenie.

- Nigdy? – zapytał. – Jak możesz tak mówić, skoro sam widziałeś jak walczył ze mną w magazynie.

- Postawiłeś go w naprawdę ciężkiej sytuacji – zaczął wyjaśniać Kakyou. – Tak jak wcześniej Hokuto.

Na dźwięk tego imienia, Subaru poczuł znajomy smutek.

- Byłeś przy tym, kiedy ją zabijał? – zapytał. Włożył rękę do kieszeni płaszcza, gdzie znajdowały się ofudy. Jeżeli ten człowiek stał bezczynnie, kiedy Hokuto była mordowana…

- Hokuto zaskoczyła go w podobny sposób, co ty – odparł Kakyou. Patrzył spokojnie na kieszeń Subaru doskonale odgadując zamiary onmyouji'ego. – Nie ufała Seishirou i postanowiła go śledzić. Kryła się z tym dobrze, ale Seishirou był w stanie wyczuć jej obecność.

Dotarli do rzędu jednorodzinnych domków. Kakyou otworzył furtkę do tego usytuowanego najbliżej. Wprowadził onmyouji'ego do niewielkiego, ale zadbanego ogródka.

Kakyou mieszkał w jednopiętrowym, przytulnym domku z tarasem. Wyjął z kieszeni klucze i zaczął majstrować w zamku, nie przestając mówić.

- Gdyby nie zorientował się, że Hokuto go śledzi i pozwolił, by dotarła tak daleko jak ty, sprawy mogłyby przybrać znacznie gorszy obrót.

- Znacznie gorszego?! – Subaru podniósł głos. – On zabił…!

- Subaru!  
Nie zdążył chwycić za klamkę, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i ze środka wybiegła dziewczyna rzucając się na Subaru i miażdżąc go w ciasnym uścisku. Uścisk był tak silny, że na pewno pozostawi po sobie ślady na delikatnej skórze Sumeragiego. Ale onmyouji w ogóle się tym nie przejmował. Poczuł ucisk w gardle i łzy, które momentalnie napłynęły mu do oczu.

- Ty żyjesz – wyszeptał.

* * *

Siedzieli przy stole, na kanapie. Kakyou zaparzył herbatę i wyjął ciastka, zupełnie jakby była to cotygodniowa wizyta u przyjaciół. Subaru napił się herbaty, ale nie byłby w stanie niczego przegryźć. W prawe dłoni trzymał kurczowo rękę Hokuto, jakby bojąc się, że jeśli tylko ją puści Hokuto zniknie.

- To nie jest kolejny z twoich snów? – po raz kolejny zapytał Kakyou. – Nie śnię. To nie dzieje się w mojej głowie, tylko naprawdę.

Kuzuki uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując rząd równych zębów. Po raz pierwszy wydał się być szczęśliwy.

- To wszystko dzieje się naprawdę – zapewnił cierpliwie. – Jak już ci wspominałem, Seishirou zorientował się, że Hokuto go śledzi, nim dotarł na spotkanie. Skonfrontował się z nią. Nie chciał jej krzywdzić, ale też nie mógł pozwolić by do ciebie wróciła i wszystko ci opowiedziała.

- Sei mnie uśpił i przyprowadził do Kakyou – podjęła wątek Hokuto. – Okazało się, że on i Kakyou należą do tej samej organizacji przestępczej – posłała Kuzuce groźne spojrzenie, pod którym młodzieniec wyraźnie się speszył.

- To jest nieprawdopodobne, że w podobnym czasie ja i Seishirou poznaliśmy jednego z bliźniaków Sumeragi - powiedział. – Wyszło to zupełnie przypadkiem podczas jednej z naszych rzadkich dyskusji. Znałem go od lat, ale nigdy nie byliśmy ze sobą blisko. Wy nas do siebie zbliżyliście w ogóle o tym nie wiedząc. Hokuto zmieniła mnie, a ty, Subaru – Seishirou.

- Poznałam Kakyou zupełnie przypadkowo – powiedziała dziewczyna. – Zawędrowałam niechcący do jego snu. Mam mniejsze zdolności niż ty, Subaru, ale moje same czasem mnie zaskakują. Sen Kakyou był taki smutny… - Hokuto wyciągnęła wolną rękę przez stół i przykryła nią dłoń Kakyou. – Od tamtej pory spotykaliśmy się co wieczór, we śnie. Kakyou to książę moich snów – zaśmiała się.

- Hokuto, wiedziałaś, że Kakyou zadaje się z Seishirou, i że oni… - zaczął Subaru, ale siostra uciszyła go ruchem głowy.

- Nie miałam o tym pojęcia – zapewniła. – Wyczuwałam pewną… złowrogą aurę w Sei'u, ale jednocześnie byłam przekonana, że ty i Sei jesteście sobie pisani – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie widząc rumieniec na twarzy bliźniaka. – Postanowiłam więc uważnie wybadać Sei'a i w razie potrzeby wbić mu nieco rozumu do głowy. Niestety przechytrzył mnie. Rzucił na mnie czar, straciłam przytomność, a kiedy się obudziłam znajdowałam się tu, w domu Kakyou.

- Seishirou chciał, żebym zaopiekował się Hokuto, dopóki on nie zajmie się wszystkimi sprawami związanymi z organizacją i tobą – Kakyou przechwycił wątek. – Na nieszczęście, Hokuto nam nie ufała, nie pozwoliła nic sobie wytłumaczyć i próbowała się z tobą porozumieć.

Subaru przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym usłyszał w głowie głos siostry. Więc to wcale nie była jego wyobraźnia…

- Zmuszony byłem uśpić Hokuto – przyznał Kakyou z żalem. – oczywiście wybudzałem ją za każdym razem, kiedy byłem w domu, ale kiedy musiałem się oddalić, nie mogliśmy ryzykować i byłem zmuszony upewnić się, że Hokuto nie spróbuje się z tobą porozumieć.

- I to jest ten moment naszego związku, w którym zaczął się kryzys – powiedziała Hokuto, nagle zimnym tonem i puściła dłoń Kakyou. – Jeszcze ci tego nie wybaczyłam.

- Hokuto, już ci mówiłem, że zrobiłem to dla waszego dobra – Kakyou brzmiał zmęczony, jakby odbywali tę rozmowę któryś już raz. – Starałem się, abyś miała przyjemne sny! – dodał jakby to miało go całkowicie rozgrzeszyć.

- Obronić nas? – Hokuto prychnęła. Subaru skrzywił się. Jego siostra zazwyczaj była niepoprawną optymistką, zawsze wesołą, ale w tych rzadkich momentach złości potrafiła być naprawdę nieprzyjemna. – Ja i Subaru jesteśmy dorosłymi, poważnymi ludźmi. To ty i Sei zachowywaliście się jak para niezdecydowanych nastolatków. Wy chronić nas? Świetny żart. Patrz, jak wam to wyszło? Sei robi teraz za ozdobną rzeźbę w Clow!

Kakyou skrzywił się.

- Przyznaję, że nie wszystko poszło według planu.

- A jaki był plan? – spytał Subaru cicho.

Kakyou odstawił pustą filiżankę na spodek.

- Pozwól, że wrócę do samego początku – powiedział, jednocześnie zajmując się ponownym zaparzaniem herbaty. – Seishirou trafił do organizacji, kiedy miał czternaście lat. Wcześniej był członkiem przestępczego klanu. Nie miał najlepszych wzorców, biorąc pod uwagę z jakiej rodziny pochodził. Cały jego klan zginął podczas nieudanego skoku. Seishirou nie brał w nim udziału, bo był wtedy chory. Przypadek? Przeznaczenie? Nie mnie oceniać – Kakyou zamieszał herbatę i napił się. – Chyba nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, dlatego kiedy wpadł na Fausta od razu postanowił się do niego przyłączyć. Chociaż zawsze podchodził do niego z rezerwą. Seishirou nie był zbyt ufny. Traktował Fausta bardziej jak partnera w biznesie niż przywódcę. Ot, układ wzajemnych korzyści. Ze mną była nieco inna historia.

Kiedy miałem siedem lat zapadłem w śpiączkę. Nie panowałem nad swoimi zdolnościami, zostałem uwięziony w świecie snów. Syn Fausta pomógł mi się wybudzić.

- Yuui – domyślił się Subaru.

- Znasz go? – Kakyou spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Jedynie ze słyszenia – odpowiedział onmyouji. – Kontynuuj.

Czułem, że mam dług wobec Fausta, dlatego z nim zostałem. Co więcej, kiedy zapadłem w śpiączkę byłem jeszcze dzieckiem. Nie miałem żadnego pojęcia o życiu. Przez piętnaście lat egzystowałem w ludzkich snach, ale rzadko kiedy posiadają jakąkolwiek logikę. Tak więc kiedy dołączyłem do Fausta byłem łatwym do manipulowania pionkiem z zerową wiedzą o świecie. A Faust to wykorzystywał – Kakyou sposępniał. Hokuto zapomniała, że jest na niego zła i znów chwyciła jego dłoń, chcąc go pocieszyć.

- I nagle do akcji wkroczyłam ja – odezwała się lekkim tonem.

- To prawda – Kakyou spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością. – Hokuto przywędrowała do mojego snu, rozmawialiśmy… - Kuzuki zamyślił się, zapewne wracając wspomnieniami do swojego pierwszego spotkania z Hokuto. – Potem spotykaliśmy każdej nocy, kiedy zasypiała. Pokazała mi inne życie.

Kakyou i Hokuto zapatrzyli się na siebie i powędrowali do własnego świata. Dopiero głośne chrząknięcie Subaru sprowadziło ich z powrotem na Ziemię.

- Na czym skończyłem? – spytał zmieszany mężczyzna. – Ach tak. W międzyczasie kiedy ja spotykałem się z Hokuto, Seishirou dostał zadanie z onmyouji'm. Przed tobą Seishirou znalazł wielu innych. i bardzo szybko oceniał ich umiejętności. Jednego mężczyznę przekreślił po pierwszym dniu, innego po tygodniu. Najdłużej badał jedną kobietę, testował ją przez miesiąc, ale i ona się nie nadawała. – Subaru zastanawiał się, co Kakyou miał na myśli mówiąc „skreślił", ale uznał, że woli nie wnikać w szczegóły. – A tu nagle, kiedy Seishirou zaczął badać ciebie mijały tygodnie, miesiące, a on wciąż twierdził, że nie potrafi określić czy się nadajesz.

_Tabula rasa, Subaru, nie każdy miał moralną rodzinę za wzorzec._

- Chyba powinienem się cieszyć, że moje zdolności są na takim poziomie, że Seishirou nie _skreślił_ mnie od razu – Subaru wysilił się na sarkazm. – Biedny Seishirou miał przeze mnie kłopoty.

- To prawda – zgodził się z nim Kakyou. – Ale z innego powodu niż sądzisz. Mogę się tylko domyślać, ale moim zdaniem Seishirou wiedział, że znalazł odpowiednią osobę już na samym początku waszej znajomości. Po prostu wasza znajomość i życie, jakie prowadził w Tokyo… myślę że mu się to podobało. Zaznał normalności, z której nie chciał rezygnować. I tak zwodził wszystkich: ciebie i Hokuto, nas, nawet siebie.

- Co masz na myśli – spytał Subaru. Z niecierpliwością czekał na odpowiedź, to było głupie, bo przecież cokolwiek Kakyou powie, w niczym nie zmieni to sytuacji… Ale Subaru tak bardzo chciał wierzyć, że mimo wszystko, był dla Seishirou kimś więcej niż tylko kolejnym pionkiem.

- Seishirou sam nie wiedział, czego chce – ciągnął opowieść Kakyou. – Nawet po tym jak Hokuto go zdemaskowała to było dla niego za mało, by podjąć decyzję i dalej ciągnął swoją grę. Dopiero kiedy ty, Subaru, wkroczyłeś, Seishirou był zmuszony wybrać.

- Biorąc pod uwagę jak mnie potraktował w magazynie, myślę, że wiem jakiego wyboru dokonał – odparł posępnie onmyouji, kiedy resztki nadziei go opuściły.

- Subaru, czasem jesteś naprawdę głupi – Hokuta dźgnęła go łokciem w bok. Posłał jej urażone spojrzenie. – Nie patrz tak na mnie, tylko zastanów się przez chwilę. Sytuacja w magazynie była niespodziewana i cóż, możemy się tylko domyślać, co Sei wtedy myślał. Ale jedno jest pewne: Sei nie oszczędził mnie, ponieważ się o mnie troszczył, wątpię też, że zrobił to ze względu na Kakyou.

- Co więcej, Seishirou chciał cię zabrać z Clow i przyprowadzić tu, do Hokuto – Kakyou poparł dziewczynę. – Myślę, że podjął decyzję, tylko wypadki rozegrały się inaczej, niż to planował – zakończył z żalem.

Subaru nie odpowiedział. Trzymał dłonie na filiżance tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki. Chciał wierzyć, że Kakyou i Hokuto mieli rację, a najbardziej chciał, by Seishirou siedział tu z nimi i sam wytłumaczył swoje pokrętne zachowanie.

- Może uda się odczarować zaklęcie – Hokuto szepnęła mu do ucha bezbłędnie odgadując jego myśli.

Subaru przytulił ją. Chciałby, aby sprawy z Seishirou potoczyły się inaczej, wiedział, że jeszcze długo, jeśli nie na zawsze, będzie nosił w sercu ranę. Nie wiedział czy kocha Seishirou, czy go nienawidzi, ale oddałby wiele, aby mężczyzna żył.

Westchnął przeciągle.

- Hokuto, jestem szczęśliwy, że cię odzyskałem – szepnął do ramienia siostry.

Dziewczyna pocałowała go w głowę.

- Już cię nigdy nie zostawię, Subaru – przyrzekła.

* * *

Większość wojowników, którzy przybyli Clow z pomocą udała się do domów kilka dni temu. Arashi i Chii zostały odprowadzone w eskorcie kilku żołnierzy. Król obiecał lekarce, że będzie ją na bieżąco informował o postępach w sprawie zastygłych figur, wyraził zgodę na jej pytanie, czy będzie mogła tu przyjeżdżać, do Soraty. Arashi zapewne w ogóle nie opuszczałaby Clow, gdyby nie Chii i Hideki, który wciąż nie wiedział, co dzieje się z jego ukochaną.

Nihończycy również byli już w drodze do swojego miasta. Tylko Tomoyo, Souma i Kurogane zostali w tyle. Król Touya uparł się, by wzięli od niego latający pojazd, dzięki czemu droga powrotna zamiast kilkunastu dni potrwa parę godzin.

- Umyty, zatankowany, powinien się dobrze spisać – powiedział Yukito, kiedy wraz z królem, księżniczką i Syaoranem odprowadzał trójkę Nihończyków.

- Naprawdę nie uważam, że powinniśmy wziąć od was ten pojazd – zaczęła Tomoyo, chociaż z góry wiedziała, że jest to jałowa dyskusja. W końcu prowadzili ją już cztery razy.

- Nonsens – odparł król. – Tyle dla nas zrobiliście, że kawał blachy to dużo za mało, by się wam odwdzięczyć.

- Dość kosztowny kawał blachy – mruknął Kurogane, przypominając sobie liczbę zer na cenie.

- Szczegóły – Touya machnął ręką. – Przyznaję, że takie pojazdy są wygodne, ale ten w ogóle nie pasuje do kultury Clow. Za bardzo się wyróżnia, psuje krajobraz.

Cóż, to był dość trafny argument, bo Clow było raczej skromnym, pustynnym królestwem i rzeczywiście latający cud techniki niezbyt tutaj pasował.

- W Nihonie też dbamy o tradycje – zauważyła niewinnie Tomoyo.

Król wydał z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie.

- Ale ty, droga pani, wciąż jesteś wyczerpana i nie powinnaś podróżować. Kurogane wystarczająco się nachodził ostatnimi czasy, a Souma cała jest poobijana. Jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i chcę, by wasza droga powrotna przebiegła bezpiecznie. Poza tym – tu Touya ruchem głowy wskazał na Sakurę i Syaorana trzymających się trochę na uboczu z markotnymi minami – tamta dwójka jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa, że ich opuszczacie, więc mając ten pojazd jesteście w stanie wpaść na popołudniową herbatkę i jeszcze wrócić do siebie tego samego dnia. Księżniczka ma na dworze zbyt dużo obowiązków, poza tym to _księżniczka_, więc nie powinna podróżować na własną rękę. Bezpieczniej będzie, jeżeli to wy będziecie ją odwiedzać, a nie odwrotnie. Uważam, że dyskusja jest zakończona – założył dłonie na piersi zapewne chcąc wyglądać dostojniej, ale Kurogane bardziej przypomniał rozkapryszone dziecko.

- Skoro tak przedstawiasz sprawę to nie śmiem się sprzeczać – odpowiedziała Tomoyo, jak zawsze miła i ułożona. – Dziękujemy za prezent, w takim razie. I za gościnę.

- Bardzo nam pomogliście – odparł król. – To my dziękujemy.

- Nie ma za co dziękować, sami mieliśmy zatarg z tymi ludźmi, więc sprawa była osobista.

Mówiąc to Tomoyo ścisnęła mocno ramię Kurogane, dając do zrozumienia, jak bardzo osobista była dla niej ta sprawa. Mężczyzna poczuł przyjemne ciepło w sercu. Żałował, że kosztował kapłankę tyle trosk, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że atak bestii skończył się dla niego, jak się skończył. W ciągu tej dalekiej drogi do domu, Kurogane poznał więcej przyjaciół, niż przez całe swoje życie.

Wojownik otworzył drzwi i pomógł kapłance usadowić się na tylnym siedzeniu. Przytrzymał drzwi również dla Soumy, która prychnęła poirytowana. Bardzo nie lubiła być traktowana jak dama, w końcu była nihońską wojowniczką.

_Nihończycy i ten wasz pieprzony etos rycerski!_

Kurogane usłyszał w głowie rozzłoszczony głos Fay'a i uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich wspomnień. Wilgoć nabiega mu do oczu, więc odetchnął głęboko. Poczuł na sobie wzrok Tomoyo. Skinął głową chcąc przekazać jej, że nic mu nie jest.

Odwrócił się tyłem do pojazdu, nie chcąc dłużej znajdować się pod tym zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

Księżniczka podeszła do niego i objęła w pasie.

- Obiecujesz, że będziesz nas odwiedzał? – zapytała cichym głosem.

Wojownik pozwolił sobie na szybki przejaw czułości i na krótką chwilę odwzajemnił uścisk.

- Obiecuję.

Sakura wspięła się na place, by cmoknąć go w policzek, nim zdąży zorientować się w jej zamiarach i uciec. Uśmiechnęła się widząc jego zakłopotaną minę, ale nie skomentowała. Odsunęła się, by zrobić miejsce Syaoranowi.

Chłopak stanął przed Kurogane, nerwowo postępując z nogi na nogę.

- Gdybyśmy wiedzieli wcześniej, że w Piffle istnieją takie pojazdy nasza droga przebiegła by znacznie krócej – powiedział, starając się o pogodny ton.

- Ale gdzie zabawa w takim rozwiązaniu – odparł Kurogane, na co dzieciak przytaknął.

Zamilkli obaj, nie wiedząc co dalej powiedzieć. Kurogane nienawidził pożegnań.

- Teraz nie masz pretekstu, by nie wpadać w odwiedziny – powiedział w końcu chłopiec, nie patrząc na Kurogane tylko gdzieś w okolice swoich stóp.

- Jeszcze będziesz miał dość moich odwiedzin – wojownik chciał zażartować, ale Syaoran zaskoczył go swoją reakcją.

- Nigdy! – wykrzyknął i wreszcie uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na Kurogane. – Zawsze będę się cieszył z twojego towarzystwa! Gdyby nie ty i Fay nie wiadomo, czy udałoby mi się wrócić do Clow! I ta podróż była zabawna, była przygodą. Ja… ja naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem – dodał ciszej, jakby wstydził się przyznać, że wyprawa po pomoc dla księżniczki okazała się być przyjemniejsza niż oczekiwał. – Ty i Fay… gdyby nie wy…

Głos zaczął mu się łamać. Kurogane położył dłoń na jego drżącym ramieniu.

- Mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział, co momentalnie przykuło uwagę Syaorana. – Souma powiedziała mi, że dzielnie walczyłeś. Jestem z ciebie dumny. – Twarz i szyję chłopca oblał krwisty rumieniec. – Chcę, żebyś go wziął – Kurogane wyciągnął swój miecz. Uśmiechnął się na widok otwartych ze zdumienia oczu dzieciaka. – Ten miecz jest dla mnie niezwykle cenny. Chcę, by był w twoim posiadaniu, i żebyś nim strzegł swojej księżniczki.

Chłopiec w milczeniu przyjął prezent, zbyt zszokowany i wzruszony, żeby odpowiedzieć inaczej niż skinieniem głowy.

- Do zobaczenia – Kurogane jeszcze raz ścisnął ramię Syaorana, po czym otworzył drzwi po swojej stronie pojazdu. Skinął głową w kierunku Touyi i Yukito. Odpowiedzieli wdzięcznymi uśmiechami. Stali ze sobą ramię w ramię, od walki byli wręcz nierozłączni.

Kurogane wsiadł do środka. Odpalił pojazd i jeszcze długo wyglądał przez okno na Syaorana, Sakurę, Touyę i Yukito, dopóki nie stali się małymi punktami na piasku, i dopóki Clow nie zniknęło mu z oczu.

* * *

Nie rozmawiali wiele w czasie powrotu. Kurogane prowadził w skupieniu korzystając z narysowanej przez Yukito mapy, aż wreszcie dotarł do znanych terytoriów. Podróż takim pojazdem była zbyt prosta i szybka. Już dawno widzieli w dole wracających wojowników, którzy pieszo dojdą do Nihonu za kilka-kilkanaście dni.

Kiedy oczom Kurogane ukazały się znajome lasy i wzgórza pozwolił sobie wydać błogie westchnięcie. Na początku swojej podróży często myślał o domu, ale później brakowało mu na to czasu oraz, co przyznawał przed sobą z lekkim wstydem, stworzył nową rodzinę, dzięki której nie czuł się samotny i rzadziej wpadał w nostalgiczny nastrój.

- Kurogane?

Z tylnego siedzenia dobiegł go głos Soumy. Spojrzał na nią w lusterku i zobaczył, że wojowniczka ze zmarszczonym czołem przygląda się jego dłoniom. Powędrował wzorkiem w dół i zrozumiał, czemu miała taki wyraz twarzy. Ściskał kierownicę tak mocno, że jeszcze trochę, a pozbawiłby ich pojazd sterów. Zmusił się do rozluźnienia chwytu.

- Wreszcie w domu, co? – wojowniczka puściła do niego oczko. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się stęskniłam.

Skinął głową. Cieszył się, naprawdę. Tylko ciężko będzie mu wrócić do dawnej rutyny po tak długim okresie. Poza tym…

- Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? – Tomoyo, jak zwykle, zaskoczyła go swoją percepcją.

- Potrafisz wymazać moje wspomnienia? – zaśmiał się bez wesołości w głosie. – Tak, abym zapomniał, że w ogóle opuszczałem Nihon?

- Chciałbyś tego? – spytała cicho.

Czy by tego chciał? Kurogane zastanowił się. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. O ile łatwiejsze byłoby życie bez tych wspomnień, to za nic w świecie z nich nie zrezygnuje. To wszystko, co mu zostało po magu i choć myślenie o nim tak bardzo boli, Kurogane chce go pamiętać. Te szerokie uśmiechy, i ten mniejszy – bardziej szczery, głupie przezwiska, śmieszne imitowanie gwizdania…

Cholera, boli dużo bardziej niż chciałby przyznać.

* * *

...

W opuszczony domu czarodzieja od wielu miesięcy nie było śladu ducha. Umyte kubki po trójce lokatorów wciąż leżały na suszarce, w jednym pokoju gościnnym zajmowanym przez młodego chłopca panował nieskazitelny porządek, w drugim, okupowanym przez nihońskiego wojownika stało niezaścielone łóżko.

W kuchni, na półce znajdowała się bladoróżowa maskotka przypominająca królika. Jej jasne futerko zabrudzone było od kurzu.

Nagle okno otworzyło się z dużą siłą. Okiennice głośno uderzyły o ścianę, a mroźne powietrze wtargnęło do środka i powywracało kubki. Jeden spadł na podłogę i roztłukł się na drobne kawałki. Wiatr poprzewracał przedmioty, zdmuchnął stos papierów na podłogę.

Okno wreszcie gwałtownie zatrzasnęło się, ponownie pogrążając mieszkanie w ciszy i spokoju.

Tylko biała maskotka zdawała się poruszać. Wibrowała i jarzyła się jasnym światłem.

_Mekyo!_

* * *

_..._

_A teraz pewne wyjaśnienia._

_Wiem, że końcówka zostawia wiele do życzenia. Jestem zwolenniczką szczęśliwych zakończeń, a to powyżej niewiele ma z tym wspólnego. Więc się tłumaczę. To nie jest koniec historii. Kiedyś na NL pisałam, że ff może mieć krótszą lub dłuższą wersję. To jest ta krótsza ^^. Mam pomysł na ciąg dalszy, na odkręcenie tego wszystkiego, co popełniłam w tej i poprzedniej części, ale tytuł ff'a brzmi "Daleka Droga Do Domu" i Kurogane już do tego domu dotarł, więc postanowiłam zakończyć w tym momencie. Nie wiem, czy powstanie sequel, bo ta historia ciągnęła się wystarczająco długo i nie chcę do reszty nią zanudzić ^^_

_Chciałam podziękować za wszystkie miłe słowa (tu i na NL'u), które zachęcały mnie do dalszego pisania i pogratulować tym, którzy wytrwali do końca xD_

_I osobne podziękowania dla mojej wspaniałej bety, dzięki której ten fic dało się czytać xD Mr Pocky, jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczna ;]_


End file.
